Return of the Potters- Book I: The Order Of The Phoenix
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After seven months ridicule and accusations of being a liar, Harry decides to show the world the truth by getting movies and books of his life. While changing his training program in the school and reporting the Dursleys, will this work or will it just hinder the war when the truth is revealed.
1. 1: Confiding Suppressed Feelings

**Return of the Potters**

 **Characters: Harry Potter, James Potter, Lilly Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weaseley, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Dan Granger, Emma Granger, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cornelius Fudge, Deloris Umbridge, Dudley Dursley**

 **Timeline: The summer right after the trial and the trio are getting ready to start their fifth year of school, as they prepare for the second term of their fifth year and are on their holiday break.**

 **Sypnopsis: After a summer of lies being told about him, Harry decides that rather than letting this go on to try something new and get the truth out, through a set of movies that focus on his life, while showing his cousin who he really is and what the truth could show if he changed, as he does what needs to be done, will this work or will it make things worse.**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: With this story it's going to be in the first person point of view of Harry, as they make plans to change things, the text is going to be altered from the movies, but it's going to be showing the movies in later chapters, but first they're going to be dealing with telling the truth to the Dursleys as he prepares for a change in his future and they prepare to tell the wizarding world everything that the ministry is hiding.**

 **The second story of the saga in this story will be focused on the movie, this is a prequel leading into a watching the movies theme, but the movies cover the entire novel instead of the pieces that couldn't fit into a two hour movie.**

 **Chapter 1: Confiding In Friends**

After four months, I'd been dealing with the loss of a friend and after seeing him kill Cedric Diggory in front of me I'd been traumatized and I now reached the second stage, I looked at the adults who had raised this version of me now and hid a smile, my best friend's family had taken me in from the day I was eleven and I loved them like family.

As I sat there I looked at the members of the order I'd known since I returned to my world, the wizarding world of Great Britian, it had been four years and some I saw as friends, others as mentors and for, a select few, enemies, but we all shared the exact same goal and that goal was getting rid of the biggest and most evil dark wizard of the generation. We all lost people we loved, none more so than my paternal guardians, who were my father's trio.

In the years since I returned to my world, though, I'd been seen a symbol of hope and respect, because out of seventy victims I survived the avada kedavra curse, a curse that will kill automatically and had taken hundreds of lives, my friends had lost their loved ones, but others, like Neville Longbottom's family, had theirs torn apart, because of an act of magical blood supremacy and I realized I was the only one who could end it now.

I survived four battles in five years with Lord Voldemort, who's real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, but I knew there were several who'd believe me, but others who would take some convincing, as I thought over that I realized that if I had any chance of changing my future and protecting my muggle family it was time to change directions now, get the truth out and make alliances with the families that lost their loved ones.

'Okay I'm the son of James and Lily Potter, I'm the boy who lived, what else am I if Luna and Neville turned to me that fast, my friends in one section of the group are Ron and Hermione that's three, Ginny wound up in the middle of it that's four, but she was meant to be part of my life.' I thought as I looked at her and felt my heart skip a beat as I looked at her and she gave me a smile and I smiled back at her.

'Wait a second, Neville mentioned something to me about his parents and I saw the trial, aw god, that's it, we've been friends for five years and he's changed, alright that's five and Luna's mother must be a friend of mum's that's okay that makes six, Susan lost her parents to the death eaters, Cedric died helping me and the Prewett twins, alright so that's it, I've got to deal with this, but how.' I thought, before it hit me then.

'Wait a minute, Neville, Luna, Cedric, Susan..., that's it, I need to get them and their parents.' I thought. "Sirius there's more to my heritage isn't there?" I asked and Sirius nodded. "Yes, you're the heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, you're also the heir of Gryfindor Harry, why do you ask?" he asked me and I smiled. "That explains why the sword came to me, I'm the heir of Gryffindor and Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin."

"Professor Dumbledore said that only a true Gryffindor can pull that out of the hat, only a true protector of every kind of magical blood can defeat the dark arts and Voldemort. I'm that leader and person, okay that makes sense, what else? Those stupid idiots, alright the Hufflepuffs crossed a line Professors, guys you recall our conversation after the scene in the dueling club?" I asked and the quartet all nodded as I explained it to them.

"I'm the heir of his enemy or his former friend or just his best friend, but here's the catch, for whatever reason I gained Riddle's powers, I'm meant to protect our people, I mean they accused me of being the heir of Slytherin, I got a gift to control snakes, that doesn't make me dark wizard, I used it to protect Justin and save Ginny. My track record speaks for itself, I'd risk death just to protect someone I love, said someones my sister and possibly my future wife, do I sound like I'm the heir of Slytherin, does it look like I'm a Pureblood supremacist." I said and she smiled as she answered me.

"No it does not Potter, you've been through a lot over the last five years. But James is going to be the one to tell them the truth of that. You're a Gryffindor, but you show aspects of every house, you're smart, loyal, brave and choose who are to be your true friends. So you show the best of every house at Hogwarts, as do your friends, but that's what separates you from the Dark lord dear, you show everything he isn't." Professor Sprout said with a gentle smile and I nodded as I finished my sentence.

"That's why you're so protective of me when I came back isn't it, I'm everything you remember in my father when he was sixteen and older, right. For me eternal glory is nothing, I never wanted to be in the tournament. Cedric is the true Hogwarts champion. I get enough attention as it is without being thrown into something like this and to top it off it kills a member of another house, because the death eaters don't know when to quit." I said as I tried to hold it in as I looked at the members of the order who were in the faculty, my teachers, the school nurse and McGonagall nodded to that declaration.

"I heard part of that outburst when we brought you to the house son, you've been holding this in for months correct?" Moody said and I nodded. "I want to be like you, but thanks to that title I can't, I want to be normal wizard, I want a family. I never wanted the eternal glory nor did I ask for a friend to die right in front of me. I was relieved when you told me what you were doing and why I hadn't heard from the real you."

"Or my parental guardians Professor, if you just gotten in touch with me I wouldn't lost my temper when you brought me up here." I said and sighed as I finished my sentence. "I also didn't know or guessed that Sirius was with the ten of you all this time, I thought he'd been killed or arrested by the ministry, Fudge has got it stuck in his head that he's a threat when the true threat is running loose working out there and with him."

"Is stooge for the biggest threat in our world, I also wish Remus had stayed in touch with me, I mean if I had both him and Sirius contacting me during the summer I wouldn't be in the condition I was when you came to get me last summer. In truth, though I've got all of you now, all I've got left of my father and parents is them. I mean I just met you two and instead of seeing you for the last few summers, giving me the paternal attention I needed, I'm left alone." I told him and they exchanged guilty looks at that.

"Sirius in the muggle world the act of going without a father, it does emotional damage to a girl. They, if the bond is strong search out the man most like their father and once found the connection gets established. But loss of either parent does damage either way, he grew up without parents till you and the Wesley's came into his life. Why do you supposed he's so willing to put his life at risk every year, just to protect us?" Mione asked and the quartet swallowed at the news as Molly and Arthur turned to us at that.

"Are you saying that portion of what Rita wrote at the beginning of the tournament last year was true?" Molly asked and she nodded. "Yes, thanks to nobody making contact with him, up until school started in first year he'd been abused and neglected. His emotional state was complete selflessness, to the point of being suicidal now. If you'd given him someone to latch on to at six years old he wouldn't be getting this reckless."

"He'd be a normal child, raised in our world, a family, and be like everyone else and thanks to the system, your belief system, you've effectively just turned him as reckless as it could get. Until he met me had no one who cared enough to actually act like a sibling. The twins have now taken that position, getting overly protective, after the chamber. The death eaters chose the only sure way to destroy us at the time."

"By ordering nobody was to make contact with him till you did in the summer of first year. And not realizing this, you, of the Order of the Phoenix, finished the job. But the purebloods belief system has turned your chosen one into a walking time bomb, out of being selfless. These last twelve years until you came back into his life Remus and with you was Sirius and suddenly last year everyone is worried out of their minds."

"It's too little, too late, but to reverse the damage and keep us alive you've got to change that decision right now. Or it's going to kill, not just us, but our entire world, and he's right, if you just come back to check this wouldn't be happening, snuck the letter into his cupboard when he was seven. After Dursley tried to kill him and he'd get the truth and seek you out and he's be raised in your ways now." she said and Sirius said it.

"We're the true Marauders and your father's best friends, we're all that matter to you in terms of your paternal family, while Molly is your surrogate mother and Arthur is your father, and the rest of the order is adoptive parental friends and brothers and sisters." Sirius said and I nodded as I watched him and Remus exchange a silent conversation and Remus looked at Molly at that to tell her what they were both thinking.

"Alright that's it, Albus, I was right all along, we should have given him to the Grangers, he'd grow up normal have a family and they'd still be a trio. By our belief system and your decision to leave him with the Dursleys. You've just turned him into a walking time bomb waiting to go off, enough is enough right now. To save him, us and our work we need to fix this. Now." Minerva said and he nodded in agreement with a furious look.

"For gods sake, alright enough is enough, we can't keep this from him anymore, we have to tell him the truth Molly." Remus said and she nodded in agreement. "Cub whatever you're holding in regarding these last three years just get it out of your system right now. I know you're still furious furious at Cedric's death, just let it out. I'm not losing you to your anger, let alone what they did now, so just say it." Remus said for both of them..

And I nodded as I felt my heart tighten in pain as I felt four years worth of anger shoot through me like a curse and I vented all of it. "Four years holding it in and I get snubbed twice, both times, because they're either too scared to realize. Just who the bloody hell I really am or they're too jealous to realize I never wanted to be in the tournament. I wanted to watch the tournament, but I never wanted to be in it."

"The real truth is that entire time I was investigating the arsehole who put me in that tournament, I spend two months being ridiculed for this and Ron turns on me in the process and the questions are answered when we find Barty Crouch, I'm not scared of Voldemort, I'd rather be fighting then be on the sidelines and lose someone else I care about, said someone else all of you." I said and I finished venting my anger.

"Professor your house snubbed me twice here and in doing so it wrecks my friendship a with a member of my own trio, you ever wonder why Ron and I were so distant up to when I faced off against the dragons?" I asked and they nodded. "It's because he thought I found some way to get into the tournament, I'll admit that I wanted a shot, but I'd never cheat or try and confund that device into getting me into it."

"Mione was helping me prepare, but your look alike, Professr, had orchestrated the entire thing. I leader learn how Neville lost his parents at the time. For us, it's we've trusted each other, complete loyalty and the only ones to show that they believe me after my name comes out are him and Mione. I'm too young and I wasn't ready for it at all, I barely miss getting barbecued, drowned and poisoned by a gigantic spider."

"Than I watch as Pettrigrew kills Cedric right in front of me, I wind up getting the cruciatus curse being used on me followed by a near fatal blow out when our wands connect and I see Bertha Jorkins, the muggle caretaker and my parents, not to mention Cedric's spirit, before I'm nearly killed a second time by Crouch, before Dumbledore and Professors Snape and McGonagall arrest him and I learn it was all orchestrated."

"In fact your look-a-like had it right, Crouch threw my name in as a fourth school and orchestrated the entire thing so I could wind up in the graveyard and Voldemort could come back at the time. Two months ridicule, I face off against a dragon and Ron and I heal our friendship, I see a friend die in front of me and have to live with the knowledge that he's dead, because he and I decided on a tie." I said and vented the rest of it.

"I saved the muggleborns simply by being who I was born to be and then two years later they're furious, because I wound up stealing their thunder and Cedric is murdered because I wind up in the tournament out of confundus incantation on the bloody goblet, mam, your house treated me like a criminal for months after the dueling club, simply because I saved Justin by using Parseltougue to keep that cobra from attacking him." I said to Sprout and she nodded with a furious look at that.

"That explains why you were so upset during the months leading up to when Poppy and I created that potion?" she asked and I nodded as I explained it to her. "Being found by the cat is one thing, than Colin gets petrified after my arm is broken by a rogue blusher tampered with by a house-elf trying to protect me, a week later comes the dueling club. Malfoy broke the rules of honest combat and conjured a snake during the duel."

"Said house elf being one of our two latest recruits at the school, who is now loyal to me and my trio and I'll explain that later, but we spend a week planning on interrogations, before the dueling club, and I was hoping for a competent teacher during that, before getting blasted before the count ends and Malfoy conjures a cobra and Lockhart pisses it off by trying to get rid of it and without even knowing I'm a Parselmouth, I take charge."

"In order to save Justin I was telling the cobra to leave him alone, that was orchestrated Professor, Malfoy did that on purpose, he wanted the muggleborns to think I'm the heir of Slytherin, because he and his father were determined to get the muggleborns out of our world. Sirius just gave me the truth now, I'm Godric's heir, not Salazar's I fight to protect people, I would never turn on a friend that fast." I said and Ron closed his eyes as Sprout said what the entire teacher contingent was thinking then.

"Oh I'm going to make that very clear to my house, that you deserve better treatment than that, who of my house did that if you're one the one training them in advanced combat honey?" she asked and Hermione passed the list to her. "Justin, Ernie, and five others did that, while our house two or three and the Ravenclaws had five, but once we created the club, they decided to join and we're teaching them to fight in combat now." Ron said and she, McGongall and Flitwick all nodded to that.

"Alright I'm keeping that list here and out of sight, so they don't find it, thank you for telling us that. I'm just relieved you told us this now than your losing your temper at the castle baby, because I've never seen you this furious, it took seven months for you to recover from this and I'm making sure we survive this and I'm helping your mother raise you, if we can fix things." Molly said gently and I sighed as I answered her.

"You remember your boggart when I was here last summer?" I asked her and she nodded. "That's my biggest fear now, losing one or all of you to this bloody bastard and his cronies, I mean I meet you and your family first followed by every member at this table, you're all that matter to me, he knows that's my weakness, you and my friends, up until I found you I had no true friends, no links anywhere, you contact me and that all changes when you and Dumbledore send Hagrid after me when we were eleven."

"I was actually relieved when I met you first the day school started, unintentional or not, your sons, Neville and Mione are my true friends at school, so with you and them I can be myself, I'm not sure yet what Ginny is to me, but when we're together I can't help getting protective of her now, in your and Mr. Weasleys case, I saw you as adoptive parents from the day I saw you both when I spent the summer with you two before second year." I told her and she nodded to that gently as Mr. Weasley said it for her.

"We understand Harry, don't worry you're not losing us as well and with that we need a course change to change it now." he said as my emotional therapy started healing me finally and venting all of my anger as I shifted the subject back to wizard nobles and old wizarding families as I tried to think it over then. "I'm not putting up with this anymore Minerva, I've never seen him this upset, in order to heal completely, now that he's gotten that out of him, Severus and I need to create a dreamless potion." Pomphrey said to her as Sirius said it for her, his blue eyes firm as he gave a parental decision then.

"Do it Poppy he needs to heal now, he's been through enough over the last ten years and I'm making sure I'm not taken from him as well." Sirius said and she nodded and I shifted the subject then as I looked at him. "In order to do that and face my prophecy and destiny as the chosen one or boy who lived I need more information, I have to know everything about his background his life in training at the time when he was my age."

"His family on his maternal side must be descended from another Pureblood family, but who are the other noble houses in our world, because if I'm one there got to be more. Who are the others here exactly, that may be our only chance to turn the tide of this battle we face, because the more who are blood traitors the better chance we have of saving our world?" I asked and Kingsley answered that one as he looked at me gently.

"There are six in addition to your family and they are the Longbottoms, the Bones, the Lovegoods, the Diggories, the Blacks and the Greengrasses, mine, the Weasleys, five or six others are old wizarding families, but twenty of the old Pureblood families are all Slytherins while seventy others are all blood traitors and we got six or seven neutral ones as well." he said and I nodded as I looked at my head of house then."

"Professor, are you one of them, a blood traitor?" I asked and McGonagall nodded to me gently. " Yes and I'm a Gryffindor, like you are Potter, but hearing you confirm my thoughts and with you is Granger. It's enough that I'm not putting up with this anymore, to be honest we were trying to stay detached, but after five years seeing the caring young man you are, I'm not anymore." she said gently and I nodded to that information.

"What are Luna and Neville to me exactly, ever since I met Luna I felt the need to be around her, Neville he's like the final piece to my quartet, you all see me as more than who I am, because you were closer to my parents than anyone else in our world, so there's more to our bonds aren't there, I need the truth now, who are you to my family, work relations, brothers, what?" I asked and Remus leaned forward as he answered me.

"As you guessed it son, your father, Sirius and I were the best of friends, we spent the most time around your parents, because we helped raise you when you were born, when you went into hiding, only a select few knew where you were. Kingley, was part of the auror group when we were eighteen, I decided on teaching at the time, while Sirius and James went into being aurors." he said and Moody took it from there.

"I'm your father's mentor son, I'm the reason he's as good as he is, Sirius took his training seriously, when he was looking for Peter after he broke out of Azkaban, because I trained them myself, back when I was their age I arrested several, but I took some nasty scars in the process I also arrested Barty Crouch junior in the trial you saw in Albus's memory just before the final test in the maze last summer at the time."

"The reason Albus wanted me at the school last year was Karkoroff was coming to the school and with multiple death eaters running loose at the moment, he wanted an auror teaching you the advanced information at the time, I didn't see you were to become my latest trainee, but Albus said you were doing great at Defense Against the Dark Arts, you showed the exact intuition needed to be an auror prodigy last year and I intended to train you myself, if what happened did happen to prepare you for what's coming."

"I was supposed to be added protection to keep you out of the games, but Crouch destroyed that plan. Seeing you like this like I feel like I'm seeing your father in his prime, I'd gladly train you and your friends myself, if given the chance." he said and I nodded to that as I thought over Neville and Luna. "I chose my career when I dealt with Peter Professor, what classes are needed if I want to be an auror exactly? As to why I'm asking that, I'm training Ron, Mione, Ginny and the twins myself in combat."

"Using what you and Remus taught me so far, I mean I saved Ginny by destroying the basilisk and the diary, I risked expulsion to save Sirius and get the truth out and you all know he's innocent now, last summer at the graveyard, if I'd been quicker I would have gotten both Cedric and me out of there, before he killed Cedric." I said and he sighed as Remus said it for him. "What happened to Cedric was not your fault, it never was and it will never be, but it just made it more clear, training you kids is what's important."

"We're skilled and fully trained Witches and wizards, you're a younger version of your parents, Mad Eye, Sirius and me, you know how dangerous it is, because you've done things they haven't, boys, Hermione, Ginny, what he told you was true. Facing the dark arts in real life is not like life in school, when you make a mistake in training you can try it again, but in a war you make a mistake and it'll kill you and who you care about."

"You children are all that matter to us, we're not giving you up no matter what." he said and they nodded as they heard my first burst of venting in months. "Son was that from just holding it in for the last eight months, since Cedric was killed?" Arthur asked and I nodded. "Truthfully I'd rather be in the field with you, than on the side lines in a black out. Mione suggested we create a junior version of you and the order, I train my peers and get them ready so they can join you later on." I said and he nodded to that.

"So we kept this quiet and wrote up a membership list, Mione has it, but we got to figure out how to get them the truth now, because Filch and Umbridge are circling the net right now too much and the Slytherins are trying to catch us in the act, including Malfoy and the duo. To put this gently dad, it's death eater training vs. Order of the Phoenix training programs here in school and it's getting out of control lately as a result and as to why I'm saying that right now, eighty percent of the lost families in the last war."

"Thirty of them have kids who took our side and are getting involved in learning as much as they can, the tables are mingling with each other and Neville and Susan joined us. Mum what he's teaching us is to get us ready for our OWLS and NEWTS as well, it's everything needed in combat training and we're all getting so good at it that we'll be ready for the finals by the time things hit the breaking point, but our joke shop got taken into reference, we're helping with subterfuge." Fred added and she nodded to that.

"With the fact you're preparing for that and your finals, and you're protecting your brothers and sisters I'll let that go boys, just be careful okay boys, honey." she said and the quartet all nodded. "Yes Mum we will." they said together. "Sisters!" Mione repeated and I smiled. "They see you as a sister Mione, like they see me as a brother, but I think it's because you're meant to be with Ron now, he's who you're matched to." I said and the duo blushed as I looked at Snape then gently.

"I may act like I'm my father, but I'd never attack a fellow classmate on purpose Professor, I'll admit that while we get in trouble at times, we do it for a good cause, though the added stunts just lead to it getting a bit out of hand at times, sorry for the attitude Professor, with the fact things are changing I can work honestly with you Sir." I added to him and he nodded to that apology and McGonagall nodded as Madam Pomphrey answered with a bemused look on her face then.

"Yes and in the process you wind up scaring the Hades out of us and the rest of the faculty in the process young man, you keep this up and we're not going to make it once you reach twenty two honey." Madam Pomphrey said gently to me. "Drained to magical exhaustion, one broken arm and a near crash landing, followed by collapsing five times, because of those dementors, including a near fatal fall, and the lasts years escapade of the tournament tests and trials, if my parents were alive they'd have a heart from this with what I've done." I said and Molly said it for all of them with a bemused look at that.

"Yes well not only would that do it for them, but Arthur and me and Dan and Emma. Your parents and we would have had a heart attack from just hearing this information, but seeing it is different story dear and with that, if it means telling the world the truth, we need all your memories in order to do that." she said to me. "Okay, so you knew my father best, because once he and my mother got together, he turned into me and was everything you see in me right now, is that it?" I asked and they all nodded to that.

"Your mother was a wonderful person as well, when I see the girls I see everything that she is actually." Molly said and I smiled. "Smart, caring, strong, yes I see that now, let me take a guess, Ginny and I are fifteen and fourteen year old versions of my parents to you, Sirius and Remus, is that it?" I asked and they nodded. "If that's genetic, I'm beginning to understand why here." I said and Ginny playfully shoved me in the shoulder.

"Watch it wise guy, attractions or no, you were meant to be apart of my life at this rate." she said and I smiled at her. "I'm lucky I met you first, before I met Malfoy, or I would have had problems later, but I think fate had plans for me here, I mean I meet your family first, then I meet Neville, Mione and then Malfoy walks in the door to start a fight, followed by a near altercation right there on the entrance stairs at Hogwarts that night."

"By meeting you four first that cemented the fact, I was in the light side and doing whatever was needed to protect you guys, by every single situation that came up in school at the time, when I thought I lost you it felt like someone stabbed me in the heart, I'm not giving you up if you're who I'm meant to be with. Snake face is after me for some reason and he's after something in the department of mysteries, next question is what is...?" I started to say, before my certainty hit the roof then.

"Wait a sec, cops, aurors, are the aurors the same as muggle cops Professor Moody?" I asked and Kingsley and Moody both nodded and Ron smiled at that information. "Oh boy, the adult Dursleys just crossed the wrong people now. Sirius, you're a cop that became an escaped convict tracking down the real murderer in third year, that's why you knew your way around school, but you were trying to protect me that entire time." I said and he nodded to me gently as he answered me as I smiled dangerously at that information.

"I know these guys are death eaters, but what did he used to make you do exactly anyway?" I asked and he sighed. "Son, please don't go there, I'd rather not risk having you traumatized even more than you are already." Snape said with a gentle caring look in his eyes and I knew it was enough like what we knew about what used to happen in Iraq. "In other words he turned you and the others into a magical version of the republican guard in Iraq." Mione asked and he nodded as Ron answered that.

"Now that's really revolting." he said with a disgusted look. "Saddam's a sadistic megalomaniac, which explains the war in America right now Ron, one of his generals attacked their trade market building and killed 200 people, but that's what's going on in America and at the moment we just ended up in the magical version of that war here. And it's every soldiers worst nightmare to get taken by his guard, because they're barbarians and we're looking at the same thing." I told him and he looked at me in shock at that.

"Yeah so what does this say about the Dursleys exactly, our parents are going to kill Petunia when they see what she's allowing Dursley and his sister to get away with here. By parents, I mean mine, hers and and if we can bring them back, yours as well Harry." he said and I growled. "Though I've seen Lucius unmasked and the diary he tried to kill Ginn with, the diary I'm working that out, because whatever he did he turned that thing into something and it could have killed you, me, Mione and three quarters of the castle, and with us Dumbldore at the time and with those words now and now I'd like to know why, but I think it's a very close comparison here Ron. Though if they went further than what we saw at the riot and I'm still suffering P.T.S.D. from what happened last summer." I told him and he nodded with a worried look.

"Professor did you confirm my report when you reactivated?" I asked and he nodded. "I did, but I was hoping to Merlin that he wasn't back, that's why Karkaroff took off after the tournament ended at the time Potter. " He said and I nodded. "Alright I bet Umbridge is asking to use your veritaserum correct?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes and would you care to tell me why exactly young man, you just said you created a junior version of us, what is going on?" he asked with a gentle tone and I explained to him.

"I've been training a junior version of the order in advanced combat, everything Remus and the Professor never got the chance to teach us yet. So we're ready when he comes out into the open and the war starts for real." I said and he nodded. "Alright who's idea was it to break that rule exactly here. And don't lie to me either you three I'm a skilled mind reader as well." he said sternly and Mione answered that question.

"It was mine Professor, to ensure there were no further losses after I watched Mrs. Weasley break down last summer, I decided it was screw playing by the rules here with the ministry to scared to think straight, it was the only option now." she said and he nodded as I said what we were both thinking then. "What's happening between us exactly, I've never gotten into a heart to heart talk with you like this before and we never reacted like this around you either. Let alone we've never been this open with each other before, it's like..., oh my god, it's like the bond I had with Remus when I found Remus after he started working at the school, this feels exactly the same, what's happening between us?" I asked him and he sighed gently as he answered me.

"Our paternal/cub bond just snapped itself into place you two, fact of the matter is that everything that changed when your mother and I were fifteen is reversing itself now, same goes for you Mione, as to how, your hearts just told you who I really am to you now and you're reacting to me like you would around Sirius and Remus." he said and hearing him use her nickname I knew something had changed between us then.

"Like I said somethings up here, if you're choosing to just change things now I can just tell you why I'm asking this, but what do Aurors do exactly, Ron said he was a dark wizard catcher, what's that mean for this, they arrest every criminal regardless of their crime and their stature: muggle, muggleborn, half or full, if their target is a blood traitor, or do you help the muggle cops arrest their criminals as well?" I asked him and he nodded and I felt my heart start lifting as I turned to the older man.

"Blood stature doesn't mean a thing here, son, if the crime is enough to warrant ten years in Azkaban I'm arresting them for whatever the crime they committed here, and while I'm on the subject the same goes muggles if they're just as serious as death eaters, but what is going on and why are you asking that?" Mad-eye asked and I quickly turned to him. "Would you arrest a muggle for a crime serious enough to warrant ten years in Azkaban Professor,

I mean crimes against children, and the reason I get this skittish when I'm around death eaters, or dementors, now after five years in our world. Meeting you I relaxed automatically, because of what you just told me, I knew I could trust you, Kingsley and Tonks when I met you three for real, but now that you told me why I need to know?" I asked him and he nodded and I gave a nod to that.

"To us, attacking children is totally barbaric son, if it's child abuse or child neglect in your case if you're asking me that question, I'm throwing them in jail and throwing away the key." he said and I nodded. "Why the Hades did you retire exactly anyway Professor, you're the best, I mean why retire if there's a possible repeat?" I asked and he sighed in aggravation. "Fifty years in the field I've ended up with injuries that can cause a normal person to have a nervous breakdown from P.T.S.D. son."

"After Fudge took the office that resulted in me retiring, because he didn't want a veteran auror working in the office anymore, who's skills are this good when you ended the lunatic finally, but while he let his guard down Albus didn't and with the death eaters stirring up the last five years he decided he wasn't taking chances and asked me to train you in advanced combat. With you meeting me as I am now, your heart is telling you about the added bond between us now son, aside from Jimmy's mentor, I became like a grandfather to you son, these last six months. Albus saw in you a strength that he knew would grow every year and once I got a good look at you with my own eyes, I knew you were going to be my best student once you saw I was really myself and not a death eater with what happened." he said and I nodded with a smile.

"Every where I turn here, I'm finding people who knew or helped my parents raise me and now with you, and grandpa choosing to train me like this, I just got found by my surrogate aunts, uncles, and grandparents and I'm reunited with my father's trio and a third of my mother's is that it." I said and he gave a gentle smile and nodded to that. "As well as adopted cousins Harry." Tonks said and I looked at her and smiled. "Adopted cousin, you're twenty three years old Tonks, wait I thought you were his cousin." I said and she chuckled as Sirius answered that.

"The bonds of cousins and bloodlines in our world are very tight, if we didn't grow up with added brothers and sisters our bonds as cousins are very strong. Andy is my favorite cousin, so I'm Dora's favorite uncle, adopted cousin in your case, because you're my godson, as for the in-law bonds, Fleur sees you as a younger brother now, but if we learn the extent of what the Dursleys really are and they're in serious trouble here." he said firmly and I smiled at that as I answered him.

"So by just messing with me the Dursleys just gained the wrath of the wizard version of a bunch of cops, my father's trio, his mentors, one being the professor of the magical police department and the other the leader of the society dedicated to fighting the biggest threat to our world and every member of the society that knew my parents and said society are now my parental guardians and teachers, and my gang is compiled to the children of said members dedicated to that society of fighting that threat at the moment."

"Not to mention that the said members happen to be the parents of my future girlfriend and my surrogate sisters, my adopted brother and my adopted cousin and my sisters-in-law as well here, and probably the one professor who is likely to scare the daylights out of Petunia when she realizes I just got reunited with who is probably mum's best friend, and said best friend is the reason she ended up as the connection to our world and she's now got a serious grudge against our world because of that link, correct, that's what's been going on since you came back into my life Professor?" I asked looking at Snape and Snape nodded to me.

"Yes and I happen to be more to your mother than you think Potter, but yes you're correct, we are the ones who happen to be closest to your parents. I risked death to protect you and your parents, but Pettigrew destroyed that and he's in serious trouble, though if Petunia sees me and she's going to have a panic attack when she sees I'm the thirty eight year old version of the wizard who was her sister's best friend." he said gently and I nodded as I exchanged looks with Mione at that.

"You were mum's best friend, why didn't you tell me that Sir, if I'd known we could have started a deeper friendship than the last few years and while I'm on the subject you seem to have a deeper pain where she and I are concerned then the others, why exactly?" I asked and he sighed. " Lilly and Dan were my trio Potter, seeing both of you reminds me of what I lost, that's why I've been this hard on you both." he said and we nodded.

"Nice timing for the truth to come out Professor, so you're 'our', that is my mother and her father, but our parents best friend, but with the constant situations between you and the Maraders all you saw me as was dad, till today and now we just changed things for good, so just why the Hades is Petunia taking her temper out on me exactly?" I asked and he sighed in aggravation as he answered that as he leaned forward and she sat down next to me then.

"I'm the reason your mother figured out she was a witch Potter, but I found the letter she sent Albus asking for him to let her in as well, and that did it and she disowned her. To make matters even worse was while your parents approved your father automatically they didn't want Dursley in the family and your mother, was, of the two, the very good egg. As for your father Mione, he was my version of Ronald honey, we were actually you three up until fifth year you two." he said and she nodded to that as I answered him.

"Us three, so your situation was in reverse, you met Lilly first and then met dad and you became a trio, and our grandparents didn't care you two had powers, but Petunia got so jealous that she wanted your grandparents attention all the time and wanted into the school, what for exactly, just to one up on her, the school administration never allowed muggles on the property back in the 70's?" Mione asked him and he nodded and I sighed as I looked at her at that.

"If that's not sibling rivalry nothing is right now, alright that answers every question on bonds between us and you Professor, but that takes it back to where legal issues are concerned. So by bringing me back into our world, you being my parents best friends, I've been under the protection of the entire order and a magical version of the police department the last five years, or more accurately, the members who were friends of my family, instead of the ones who are listening to Fudge here, right?" I asked and they all nodded to that gently.

"There were thirty members of the aurors who were that close to your parents son, while I was working with the aurors in my department, but your parents were really close friends of mine." Arthur said and I nodded to that news. "We're you hoping you'd find me on the first day dad?" I asked and he smiled.

" Yes dear we were, we knew you just returned to our world, but we didn't know what you looked like now, though you looked like James as an eleven year old now, but you gravitated toward us without needing to think twice and it's because, before things went to hell at the time. You and Ron, Neville, Susan and the twins were always together, till you had to go into hiding and when my daughter was born. We did one last shift here and you were betrothed, before your parents were killed. Your heart was telling you we were your future now, when you walked over to me, Ron and Ginny that morning, before the twins helped you Harry." Molly said and I nodded to that.

"Nice, I just found my future family, or in-laws, on the first day full day of my life back in our world without even realizing it, and you are the ones that matter the most to me, because compared to the rest of our world, I've never had to prove anything to you. You, the Grangers and everyone in the room now, I can just be myself with you now." I said and they all nodded to me as I looked at Severus then as I sighed as I said it.

"Professor, was Petunia always trying to be the center of attention when you were you kids, my grandparents never got to watch you graduate, because they were forbidden to cross onto the grounds. Mum just wanted some attention and she got so jealous that mum was special and she wasn't that she took it out on me after mum was killed?" I asked and he nodded to me. "Yes Potter that's it exactly and she's the reason I turned into this, what aren't you telling me exactly if you're asking that?" he asked and I sighed as I said it.

"Who's the worst female death eater in our world exactly. Marge is one muggle I hate being around?" I asked and he growled in disgust. "Bellatrix Lestrange, why do you ask?" he asked and I felt my nausea taking hold, I now knew who every elder Dursley reminded of and it didn't help things right now. 'Lucius, Narcissa, Marge, they're all death eaters, and I'm living with a trio of muggle death eaters and I'm the junior leader of the resistance."

'I'm also a teenage auror, and I'm been tortured and abused by a trio of muggle death eaters and, and...' I thought to myself as my nausea started getting even worse as he tried to get my attention. "Potter, Potter, you okay son?" he asked gently and I looked up at him, before I could say it, my stomach did a violent jump and I leaned forward shaking as she quickly said it to him . "God he's about to lose control of his stomach here, he's having a flashback Professor, his remark over Sadam just hit the table, Ron get out of the way." Mione said quickly and quickly crouched in front of me.

"Easy, easy, Harry, just tell us, what is it?" she asked and I buried my head into her shoulder. 'Not going back, not going back, get me out of there, not going back.' I thought shaking. "What's wrong exactly?" Fred asked with a growl. "Death eaters, he's comparing the elder Dursleys to the Malfoys and probably Bellatrix, whatever is going on behind closed doors when he's not around us just caused this, and if it's what I'm thinking, he or she did more than hurt him, they did way more Fred, alright that's it, he's getting vaporized." Ron said with a dangerous growl and Snape stood up at that.

"Mione move out of the way." he said and she shifted position and he crouched in front of me. "Potter it's okay, just tell me." he said and I looked into his eyes. "Professor, why did you turn into a death eater. I need the truth now, what happened to make you you change exactly if you were me when you were little?" I asked and he sighed. "Because seeing Petunia's cruelty to your mother was breaking my heart and I swore that I was going to ensure no muggle ever treated a witch or wizard like that again." he said softly.

"So you hate muggles like them, because of this, Professor, you said you knew mum, what's your reaction going to be when I show you why I need you now. I need you to get me out of there, I want to come home, I'm not going back, bring me home, if you're who I really think, you're who I've been looking for all these years. You gave me freedom, but now you're my only chance to be free of Petunia and her husband and sister-in-law forever." I said and he pulled me into a hug and he whispered the words into my ear.

"I'm your other uncle Potter, aside from the duo, I'm the third. Tell me the truth son, what's wrong?" he asked and I looked at him. "Ever since I lived with them it's been cruelty, abuse, and the type of behavior I see in Malfoy, and his parents. My cousin, if he meets you face to face and sees the truth is going to change, but the adult trio."

"When I look at the Elder Dursleys, I see muggle death eaters, and more specifically Lucius, Narcissa and though I haven't seen her yet, Bellatrix. I've spent eight years abuse by them waiting for some sign of freedom and when the letter came you gave it to me. And now you're telling me you're my missing wizard Uncle, and I've had you for three years and here's the catch, because if I found you and Dan I need to know now."

"If you're my wizard Uncle, what's that make Uncle Dan exactly?" I asked and he answered gently. "We're your mother's best friends, you been waiting to hear those words for five years?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah I have, I've been looking for some sign I'd be free of them and learning Sirius is an escaped cop is one thing, but you grew up side by side with her, that's the break I've been waiting for now. You're my ticket to freedom now Professor, and getting them thrown in jail." I told him and Ron looked at me.

"You were going to teach me occlumency, can you do it in reverse. You said you were a master mind reader, and I need you now, you need to know the truth, why I need you and Uncle Dan, all of you together are my ticket to freedom, you and grandpa, especially, if you can read my memories. I need you and grandpa to see my memories now." I told him and he looked into my eyes as he pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into his shoulder gently as Moody said it for him gentle tone.

"For those of us who are advanced aurors, we do leginimency, if you need us to read your entire childhood, before we came back into your life, we'll do that son." he said calmly and I answered him at that. "You're dad's mentor, he sees you, Sirius, Remus and Severus and it's going to scare the hell out of him, he's been under the delusion he can get away with this and tried to break or stamp out my magic, whatever that means, but he's allowing his auror friend to do more than that. But here's the catch, my powers kept getting a massive power boost every time I lose my temper, just what the Hades is going on exactly anyway." I told him gently and Arthur answered that.

"That explains why your magical core keeps going haywire every time you lose your temper, when I got the news you blew up his sister I found it slightly odd why you were stil able to do that. How strong a jolt to your core did you take exactly son, because these accidental power bursts were supposed to end by the time you were ten years old and instead the stupid fools just made you even more powerful. They just turned you into a walking time bomb every time you lose your temper son." Arthur said in shock and I nodded to that as Ron's eyes widened as Ginny said it for him then.

'"What's that translate to exactly dad?" Ginny asked and he explained that. "Massive traumas to our magical cores can cause our powers to double or triple in strength. What did he do to cause that jolt exactly anyway Harry?" he asked and I thought over a way to do this. "Dad is the house shielded from the ministry?" I asked, using my official title as his son-in-law for him the first time and he nodded as I gave a nod.

"If you're doing a memory flashback spell just improvise the wording Harry, never mind what we learned so far, we're going to have to improvise during training for the next two years now so just wing it." Ron said and I nodded to that as I said it to myself and then spoke it out loud. "You sure that's going to work Ron?" I asked and he nodded.

" Improvise and then just start rhyming, if they did that in your magical tv shows it just creates a more powerful boost in the spell's here, just trust me mate, I'm your older brother, George, Bill, Charlie and I are your big brothers now like we have been these last four years, after we came into your life. We choose you and our family and with that we have to see the entire truth now brother, if this is my only chance to see why you hate him so much we need to see why now Harr with my being the one you're closest to.

"Though he's going to get it by the entire adult order when they see this and they need to see the books as well, because your memories and our adventures are all over muggle Europe and Britain now. But first in order to get the truth out we just got to show them the bit we saw that night, when we came to get you that night you spent your first summer with us at the time." Fred said for him and I nodded.

"Alright, so by winging it we can just make it twice as strong as it is already, so with that fact in mind just put this into rhyming, okay, Visions of the future, visions of the past, bring forth what once was last. Life before found by family, past traumas revealed by thee, bring it forth, so mote it be." I said and we ended up in my memory as they watched the day he tried to kill me and the cops and my medical doctor were taking care of me, seeing that I watched my mother in law lose her temper completely then.

"When I get my hands on him I'm going to vaporize that monster." Molly snapped as the guys all stood up at that." The bloody bastard is getting vaporized for this." Fred shouted and Ron looked at me. "That's why your powers are this strong, I'm going to kill him myself, you're my best friend, it's not enough we got the death eaters out after you and you keep winding up in near fatal situations every school term but this as well, enough is enough. We can deal with the Dursleys first and then deal with Riddle and the death eaters." Ron snapped in shocked disgust and I nodded as I answered their remarks.

"Fred, George, you guys are my team-mates, Ron's my best mate and Ginny is my future, your family was the beginning, but you're all I have, you, Mione and her family and every member who decided they were being there for me when I needed you, you just proved I had you as family more than anyone else and it's because I don't have to prove anything to you, this is why I needed you to know, even if you never checked before, that's just the very beginning now and with those words." I said and Mione stood up as she said it for all of them.

"We're behind you all the way Harry, to us you're just Harry, not the chosen one, not the boy who lived, just Harry now for us. So these muggles want to mess with a bunch of good wizards and witches, they should have read the fine print now, you mess with a pride of lions, a flock of Ravens, a nest of snakes or just a den full of badgers and you're going to get mauled here." she said with a lion like growl in her voice and I hid a smile as I answered her remark at that.

"Oh boy, you just ticked off the wrong women now Dursley, my mate and sisters, you shouldn't have done that, you're going to lose your manhood for this when they see the rest of it." I said as the adult contingent exchanged bemused remarks at that as I looked at the trio and said it gently as Ginny moved to my side and I gave her a hug gently.

"You guys had every right to be worried you saw just a piece of the neglect, I've got to show everything else to a trio of legimency professionals, they're my only chance to put the trio behind bars for life now. I've also got no choice but to reveal I'm the wizard the entire planet is reading about and seeing on tv here." I said to him and he smiled at that idea as he looked at me as Hermione, Tonks and Severus all smiled at my idea.

"Professor you said you're a halfblood?" I asked and he nodded to me. "Does this mean you lived a normal muggle life though your mother is a witch?" I asked and he smiled gently. "With my best friends and their parents muggle born and raised, I grew up with everything you have now, my house is back on my old block when we were your age and I moved back up there during the summer, but yes, I see where you're going with it son." he told me and I nodded to him statement.

"Harry you thinking what I'm thinking here now?" Ron asked and I nodded. "Yes, oh this is too good, Dursley just got the people he shouldn't have pissed at him now when they hear the exact truth, our parents are all apart of the order and our parents are fully trained witches and wizards as well. I've just been found by the reason she's the link to the wizarding world, and Uncle Dan is uncle number two and both are mum's best friends."

"I've just found the men I'd hoped I'd find ever since I heard the words Hogwarts, wizard and muggle, and this is perfect now, I'm not staying quiet about this, you have to hear the truth, though you saw a piece of it that night when you came to get me guys and what I just showed you now professors. But with half the entire order in the room, and they hear the truth and learn everything you and I discussed and the trio are getting vaporized when Madam Bones finds out about it. Especially if the rest of my parents friends out."

"Your dad is the same as a narcotics agent, confiscating items that are highly dangerous, my father and godfather, as well as my godmother are all wizard cops, I just found a way to be free of the Dursleys forever and it's learning every bit of truth in tonight's conversation and with that fact in mind if dad's an adult version of me when I'm on a case, he's going to kill Vernon himself when he sees things later."

"Dad's a wizard cop, I'm following in his footsteps in my career. Well Vernon you just messed with the wrong people now, the game's over now. Alright, so who out of the order were wizard cops exactly anyway?" I asked and Moody explained that to me. "Aside from me Kingsley, Jimmy and Sirius, your godmother and Frank are aurors as well and Tonks just finished her training at the academy, but there's, out of thirty members, seventeen highly skilled aurors in the order son." he said and I nodded and he looked at me gently.

"So you do everything the muggle cops do, arrest people for child abuse, do raids and everything else, including catching criminals and leaks in the department." I asked and they all nodded. "We do son, why do you ask?" he asked gently and I asked a metaphorical question, knowing they were going to vaporize Vernon when they heard the truth of what my home life was like before.

"Professor what would your reactions be if I told you the real reason I asked that question, you're cops and I'm living with a couple muggle death eaters, who are as sadistic as you can get and they just barely missed killing me when I was a six year old Cub, like I just showed you now, but there's more, that is going to make you want to kill him?" I asked him and Sirius answered that, his tone went dangerous as he said it.

"We, once we heard this information, would vaporize them for touching you like that son, why do you ask. Because these questions are making me more worried by the minute with the way you asked that question now that you know what my occupation is. And was and with me, your father, Tonks, Mad-eye and Kingsley. With us just seeing that memory, if the others are just as bad, we're going to vaporize him, his sister, Petunia."

"And whoever his auror friend is for touching you like that, but they just messed with the wrong people. We're your parental guardians, and to us, you're our son and grandson, we practically raised you ourselves these last five years and since I came back into your life and with me, Remus, but we hear this information. We'd kill them ourselves before throwing them behind bars, what's going on son?" he asked and I sighed as I said it.

"So you, Kingsley, dad, Sirius and Tonks are wizard versions of the cops, and you Severus are mom's best friend and with you was Uncle Dan. Alright with that fact in mind, you have to hear the truth now of what the heck's been going on when I'm not around you. The Ministry of magic is the magical version of the our government, and that makes Madam Bones what exactly here?" I asked him gently and he smiled gently.

"She's the wizard version of the commissioner son." he told me and I smiled at that, I just found my escape and revenge on the Dursleys then by them telling me the truth now. "So I'm just a junior version of you Professor, you, Sirius and dad. And I picked my career when the chamber was open, being a detective or in this case an auror. And while Mione was doing the clue breaking, Ron and me we're doing your job of investigating it."

"And you're my future mentor now Sir, in fact you just gave me the perfect revenge against the Dursleys now regarding this, because though you're a dark wizard catcher, you better activate the added piece to this, because they're criminals." I told him and he and the duo leaned forward at that gently. "Why son, what's going on?" Moody asked and I sighed. As I said it, knowing they were going to be furious at this.

"The muggle world created books focused on me, but the first two chapters of the first three books show what happening behind closed doors. Aside from book one that had three in it. You're hearing the exact truth in that book. But I can modify the books and you and Madam Bomes can get the entire truth this way, that the guys were not lying just to get away with using your car at the time dad, but here's the real truth.

"I found the checks you were sending them and they've been holding back on them, starving me and abusing me in the way Malfoy was doing with Dobby. Before and after you came into my life, but this is what the guys meant when I was looking like I lost ten pounds and when I was staying with you dad, mum. They decided to take matters into their own hands and came to bring me to your house dad that summer."

"They saw everything that the Dursleys were trying to keep hidden from you and were trying to tell you that when I was staying with you that summer. But had you and the auror squad actually come to investigate why you never from me that summer you'd see this in the way they would. Guys together." I said and Ron and the twins nodded as we did the spell together to show them my summer of second year.

"Wait before you do that, I want to see what Dobby did to cause this in the first place, if Fudge brought that up in the trial." Dumbledore said and I nodded. "Visions of the future, visions of the past, bring forth what once was last. Show protection by friend, future bonds created in times of strife of thee, bring it forth, so mote it be." I said and it showed our conversation, before I chased him into hall.

Before he did an unspoken levitation charm and as I was trying to catch it the charm broke and it landed on Mrs. Mason and he nodded. "Okay so that's one, what's the reason he lost his mind a second time exactly if he was trying to escape me when I was sending you the letters and whatever else he tried. Because even if he had tried this, I'd just break you out and bring you home anyway." Minerva said and I nodded to that.

"Malfalda Hopkirk sent the owl right after it landed on top of her. Their fear of my powers was my only weapon against them but she blew that protection, he lost his mind and decided I wasn't going back at all. Everything that Ron and the twins told you was true mum." I said and she leaned forward at that. "Alright to confirm that show it to me, I want to see where you slept before we got you out of your room to."

"So if we scared them enough to switch living arrangements, in your case, before we revealed things regarding Sirius to them. Than we need everything to have them thrown in jail." she said and I nodded to her. "Visions of the future, visions of the past, bring forth what once was last. Show thy truth of life before found by family, living arrangements of the past given by thee, bring it forth, so mote it be." I chanted the incantation and that did it as we ended up in that memory.

And watching they saw that to as the memory ended and they nodded. "Alright here's the last piece of that summer before second year started." I said and the trio joined in with me Visions of the future, visions of the past, bring forth what once was last. Brought home by family, in need of rescue by blood and thy be, bring it forth so mote it be." We said together and they watched as the memory played itself out then.

After it ended, they all nodded to that. "Well there's no getting out of this Dursley, you're screwed here." Ron said with a satisfied growl at this. "If I'm starting my training in how to destroy Voldemort I need as much information as possible now regarding this and with it, how serious was it when Hagrid got arrested at the time Professor, if by the time you started at school it got worse?" I asked and Minerva sighed as she answered that.


	2. 2: Truths and Allies

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Chapter 2: Further Explanations and New Members**

"His personality kept getting more warped every year by the time I was seventeen Potter, why do you ask?" she asked, before I could say it Dumbledoredore stood up. "Just hold off on that Harry, Dobby!" he called out and a minute later he appeared. "Yes headmaster?" he said and I smiled as I got what he was doing. "Get the Dursleys and bring them here, time for rehab in Dudley's case and they're getting arrested."

"In the trio's case." I said and he nodded as he left with a crack. "I hope they can handle fifty witches and wizards who are the closest thing to parental guardians as you can get right now. Because they've just ticked off the wrong people." Ron said and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Thanks boys, I owe you big." I said and the trio smiled. "You're our brother, we're loyal to you and nothing they can do, can change that."

"I made a mistake last year, but no more it's time to act like I did in second year." Ron said and I nodded to that. "Yes well Petunia is seeing me as the adult version to the eleven year old wizard that made her the connection to our world, Ronald. As to that, they're getting the shock of their lives when they see me now." Severus said and I nodded as I answered him, feeling relief that I had him back to being his old self again.

But before I could answer, there were several cracks and the Dursleys came in with freaked out looks on their faces then at this. "Welcome to my world you three, if you never wanted them to know the truth, it's too late now." I said to the duo firmly. "Dudley relax, you come over here, okay, it's fine." I added gently and he walked over to sit at the table quietly. "Why am I here exactly?" he asked me and I smiled gently to him.

"With what you saw the night I saved your life, I think it's time you see who we are for real, to break through the lies you've heard about our kind. You're my cousin, you're under the protection of my family, the ancient and Noble house of Potter." I said and he smiled slightly at that. "Dobby, get Luna and Mr. Lovegood, Mr. Diggory and his wife, Susan and Madam Bones, Neville and his grandmother and bring them here."

"It's time for a full alliance, between the five ancient and noble houses and bring Lord Greengrass and Madam Longbottom with you, if all seven houses combine together as one that turns the tide of war here, because of seventy, there's six here in the room and get the Tonks family as well." I said and he nodded to the order as he left a second time and Dudley looked at me at the wording then as he said it..

"Who are the quartet exactly?" Dudley asked and I smiled as I explained that to him. "Our families are the seven oldest wizarding families in Wizarding Britain, number six is Sirius here and number seven is a neutral. The Greengrass family, but the seven of us make up the ring of noble houses. With the war about to start we have to make an alliance with each other to bond our families together as one."

"Had things been in reverse, you'd look like you do now, but you'd be like Mione and be fully accepted into our circle, said circle the order." I said and he nodded. "All this time I've been lied to, after you saved my life, alright what is going on here, if you wanted to change things between us and who is that man behind you?" he asked and I smiled. "The reason your parents hate us so much, as to why it's an act of jealousy right now."

"Mum's best friend was another wizard and the other was Mione's father, as to that I just got the truth now myself, but the duo had been trying to get in touch with me ever since this started." I said and Vernon paled at that. "Why exactly?" Dudley asked and Severus answered that. "They knew that second we learned what was going on your parents lives were going to be destroyed and they'd be exposed to our entire world."

"Of the amount of abuse your cousin had inflicted on him. And now that I do know that information it's going to Dan next." he said and Petunia looked up at him. "Mrs. Dursley, does the name Daniel Oliver Granger mean anything to you, I mean get a very good look at me, if you remember what he looked like as a fifteen year old, than look at me?" Mione asked and she paled at that as I saw the shock and fear in her eyes then.

'No it can't be, why of all the kids in school, why did it have to be her, he finds out and I'm done for!' I saw in her eyes and Severus smirked. "He's not the only one you have to be worried about Petunia, but again, a muggle born parent and one who couldn't care less that Lilly was that gifted." he said to her sharply. "Granger, Dan Granger, you're his daughter?" she said in shock and Mione nodded as she crossed her arms at that.

"Yeah, Harry and I met on the school train our first day at school and dad met him that summer before second year started. I know the truth as he just showed it to us. But how do you suppose he's going to take it when he hears this, you've kept us separated ever since he was left on your doorstep. Well the games in the court room are done now. The truth is going to the cops and to my adopted aunt, tonight." she said to her sternly.

"You're screwed now Dursley." Fred snapped with glee and he, George and Ron crowded around me protectively then. "Son show us the circumstances and the escape leading up to second year." Arthur said and I nodded. "Memories of the future, memories the past, bring forth what once was last, rescue by family reveal by thee, bring it forth so mote it be!" I said and my memories of the day and night the trio came to get me came up.

Before I could say it the group along with with five more members of the order beamed into the room, along with my brother in law. "Hey little bros, sis." Bill Weasley said with a smile to the quartet and they gave him a hug as Fleur did the same thing. "Vernon, Petunia, I'd like you to meet the head of my department, Madam Amelia Bones, the head of the Aurors." Sirius said smiling coldly and they both paled at that.

"Alright wait, let me think here." I said out loud and they nodded and I thought over a way to do it and smiled and put the books next to each movie and thought over a spell and said out loud. "Memories buried and knowledge revealed, call upon the truths buried in words, let these words and truths come forward, fill these movies with the truth so other can see and believe." I quoted and a flash appeared before the books disappeared and I picked up the first movie and smiled as I saw three words underneath the title.

"Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone, the complete novel. Here's the Sypnopsis, **'After ten years living apart from the wizarding world, Harry Potter gets a letter stating he's been accepted at a school for magic, accepting, he makes new friends, new enemies and learns the truth of who he really is and what he's destined to become, if he survives the first encounter with the world's most dangerous Dark wizard.'."** I read out and the trio smiled as I looked at him gently.

"Well Dudley this will show you everything that happened to me since I started school here, and goes deeper into my life with my friends, the guys and their older brothers, aside from Percy, adopted me as a brother when I joined them. I'd like you to meet the oldest of my brothers-in-law, this is Bill Weasley, the eldest of the Weasley boys, while the second eldest is Charlie, he's a dragon wrangler, stationed in Romania.

"I met them last summer when they invited me along for the quidditch cup, that's why they came in through the fireplace, you'll see it soon enough." I said and he nodded as he thought over our original talk. "Why didn't he come home this weekend?" he asked and I knew he was getting interested in this. "Charlie's doing added recruiting regarding the foreign wizard legion to get us a bigger army." Ron said and he nodded to that.

"Noble, wait you mean in your world, your family is a practically royalty?" Dudley repeated and we nodded. "Yes cousin that's exactly what we're saying, my father is blood traitor as are everyone in this room, we don't care about discrimination, it doesn't matter to us. Unfortunately for you, you got hit with the most bigoted opinions in the world, if my parents had raised you, you'd be like me, Ron and Neville."

"But Ron, Hermione and the rest of my friends here would accept you into our circle, if you grew up in our world and you'd grow up in a mixture of both our worlds, you'd see us in our elements and I can teach you by turning one of these into training lightsabers and you get used to living in my world." I said and his eyes narrowed in anger. "I'd be living with your parents if mine were murdered fourteen years ago."

"And I'd look like I do now, but I'd take on your personality traits and be protecting the girls with my life. The quartet would become my life after fourteen years together. That outburst the night your giant friend came to get you was because she's beyond jealous that Aunt Lily got into your school and she didn't and Master or Professor Snape found this letter she send to Professor Dumbledore, is that what's been going on all this time?" he asked and we all nodded and he looked at her coldly with a furious look.

"Dudley son..." Vernon started to say and he cut him off at that. "Don't even try to excuse what you've done to him or me, you spoiled me rotten and I gave me anything I wanted growing up, he grew up abused and mistreated, of the two of us he's the better, he's everything I missed out on and it's because of what you did to us. I grew up a spoiled, pansy assed mama's boy, while Harry grew up without the very thing his friends and I have, our family." he said and then vented his anger all at once then.

"There's no excuse for this, alright that's it, I'm learning the truth of who Aunt Lilly and Uncle James are right now and when I do that's it. I renounce your ways, I'm living with them and to repeat what his friend said you can't stop me either. Because they're ten times more powerful than you are. I deserve better than this and I'm going to get it. Professor if you're connected to Aunt Lily, I want the truth." he said and Severus nodded.

"Harry what's going on if you called us here?" Neville asked, stepping in finally at that as his gaze landed on Sirius. "Madam Aggie, I'm innocent of the charges that put me in Azkaban, I found Peter, but I was framed and they had to risk expulsion to save my life, because Fudge is out of his mind with fear right now." he said to Nevilles grandmother and she nodded as Amos Diggory answered him at that in shock.

"If you're innocent Sirius how do we prove that, they see you at Hogwarts they're going to kill you on the spot after we all thought you were after Harry at the time." Mister Diggory said to him and I answered that. "It's too late, I can show you everything, but the halfbloods already had the truth this entire time." I said and she looked at me in shock. "What, how exactly?" Madam Bones asked me and I smiled as I explained that.

"Sir, Mam, the muggle world created movies and books about me, these movies will show our entire world the truth, truths of why I called all of you here, why Ron and the twins came to get me, before Lucius Malfoy tried to kill Ginny by using the diary to do it and why Quirrel died and most importantly of all here why I wanted Sirius to adopt me, and also why I had all of you here at the same time I had the Dursleys brought in."

"As to why it's because you, Mr. Weasley, Madam Aggie and Madam Bones deserve the truth to why I want back with my uncles here, you all lost family, and with that fact in mind, it's time to combine together, and work as one, our families are noble and the others in this room are old wizarding families, and with that if we all combine together, we got a chance to end this war, before anyone else is killed here." I said pointing to the dvd cases and he nodded as he answered me then.

"So these show what happened to my son and heir, correct son?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes Sir, they're working on the movie focused on our current situation right now, but these four cover the first four years of my life back in our world, while the books cover everything else now. But truths of the Dursleys crimes are included in these books too, and you see that truth in tape." I said and he nodded as I looked at my sister.

"Mione is there a way to show the whole story and alter the movies to the entire book, so they can see what happened, and I mean the entire story, everything, like Remus telling us about the map, Sirius's confession to me and so on here, everything needed and that includes whatever background story is behind our parents and Professor Snape?" I asked and she smiled as Profesor McGonagall answered that.

"Yes Potter there is, but we would need both of them side by side." she said and I nodded to that. "Malfalda Hopkirk never checks the under age magic meters to know who does magic does she?" I asked Madam Bones shook her head. "No she does not, why do you ask?" she asked and I sighed as I told her that, knowing she was going to be ticked at this as I said it to her gently at that.

"I was framed for that hover charm, everything you'll see is the truth here, but to understand I've got to get the books here, because as a teenager my emotions kept getting more jumbled up as I got older. But the map was a key piece in clearing Sirius and had I gotten in like two years sooner than normal, I'd be living with Sirius." I said and Remus said it for the entire adult group as he asked the next question.

"What aren't you telling us Harry, why would you know the truth this soon?" Remus asked and I sighed as I answered him. "The twins gave me your map Remus and between that and my cloak, I heard the entire conversation between Fudge, Professor McGonagall and Madam Rosemerta, I was in the room listening to your entire conversation Professor, but you had the story in reverse al this time professor."

"He told me the truth, had he sworn on his magic he was innocent and he didn't turn us in or destroy the block and kill those muggle fourteen years ago, before Mad Eye arrested him, that would do it." I said and she nodded sadly to that as she answered me. "I didn't want you to hear the truth that way Potter, you three are my favorite students, but I'm just relieved that this resulted in getting me the truth that Sirius was innocent."

"So that truth was reversed all this time, Sirius was trying to arrest him and Peter blew up the entire street and killed twenty muggles at the time. So these will show everything that happened leading up to when you got the truth of every piece of our lives in yours. And while I'm at it, why you're constantly getting into trouble for doing the right thing?" she asked and I nodded as Vernon quickly stepped into the conversation at that.

"And speaking of which, you better do it now for me Sirius." Lord Diggory said to him and he nodded. "I swear on my magic I didn't turn in the Potters location to Voldemort or kill those muggles, so mote it be!" he said and he gave his patronus. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted and his patronus appeared in front of us and they smiled in relief. "Whoa that's wizard, that's what saved us?" Dudley said in shock and I chuckled.

"Yeah it's used as a protection spell from the creatures that attacked us, and a way to confirm the truth to." I said and he nodded. "So swear on your magic and then use that, if it's true you keep your magic, if not you lose your powers. Well I see why dad was scared out of his mind. Because the second you do this in front of everyone of your friends and their parents, they're screwed." he said and we nodded to him gently.

"Yes that's exactly it Dudley, the second he used that in front of us claiming everything they did to him was true. It's enough that there's no going back and the rest of the evidence is in the books and movies now. So no going back, he's back with us members of the Order of the Phoenix and his wizarding brothers and sisters." Bill said and he nodded as Madam Bones finished that remark as she looked at Sirius then to say it.

Alright, that's enough proof for me now Sirius, you're innocent. Thank you merlin, we just got to get the truth out now." she said and I smiled. " I swear on my magic I saw Voldemort return and he's back and his unjailed death eaters are back on the rampage, so mote it be. "I said and repeated the charm. "Expecto Patronum!" I shouted and my stag appeared and that did it for everyone as she said it quickly.

"You better take it easy on that spell or you're going to lay yourself out Bro, just go easy on it." Fred said and I noddedd to him. "Swearing on your magic is the one foolproof way to prove the truth to the others, because you lie and you lose your powers, you're telling the truth and you keep your powers and with that." Madam Aggie added and Amos finished her sentence, his blue eyes blazing in anger as he said it with a growl.

"Well that just summed it up for all of us who didn't believe you before son, he's back alright, I'm going to kill him again for this, the bastard murdered my son, I'm going to kill him a second time for this!" Amos snapped with a furious look on his face. "Somebody want to explain this to me, I thought you couldn't do magic without it getting you in trouble Harry?" Dudley asked and I explained.

"The headquarters is unplottable to muggles or the ministry Dud, fact of the matter is when surrounded by a bunch of adult witches or wizards, the ministry's not going to know who's doing the spells whatsoever here." I said and he nodded to that as Xeno looked at me. "My wife happened to be another friend of your mother's son, but Alice, Emily, Amy, Severus and Emmaline Vance were your mother's friends at the time son." he said and I smiled as I answered him at that in relief then.

"If that's not enough of a reunion nothing is right now, I just found Severus again, and now you're telling me that you were another paternal friend and your wife was another aunt, alright who in the group here was that close to my parents exactly if I'm proving my backstory to all of you now, before I turn these death eaters into you exactly?" I asked and he answered that question gently.

"It's my family, the Longbottoms, the Bones, the Diggories and the Greengrasses, as to why, it's because as house lords and ladies we all share a very strong bond with each other and act like brothers and sisters around each other. At this rate by the guys telling you the truth now, we just snapped our original connection back into place son." he said and I gave him a hug at that.

"When you brought me home that was enough Professor, I saw the look in you eyes when you look at me, who am I to you exactly, the way you act around me is like I'm your...?" I started to say and she smiled as she answered me. "Your father is my godson Harry, your grandmother is my best friend when we were your age, with your grandparents gone, I'm your adoptive grandmother dear." she said and I smiled and I gave her a hug. "Sirius is my godfather, your my grandmother, it's not a coincidence that I'm falling in love with Ginny is it?" I asked them and Molly answered that one.

"No baby it's not, when Ginny was born your parents, Arthur and I wrote up a betrothal contract, you're betrothed honey, she's who you're meant to be with." Molly said and she smiled as I answered her. "I nearly die to protect her and save her and it's because she's my soulmate, Ginny you realize what this means now?" I asked and she threw herself into my arms at that as she said it to me smiling at that.

"We may have had attractions to other people, but we always gravitated to each other when we saw each other. I'm also part of your life and it's because our lives came together as one when Ron became your best friend, you're my future Harry. Harry I don't care if you're the chosen one, all I see is you, just Harry, not the chosen one, but just _You_ , Harry James Potter." she said and I nodded as I pressed my forehead to hers.

"My Ginny, no matter what happens I'm protecting you with my life, my love." I said and kissed her and she tightened her arms around me. "My Harry." she said as I looked at the guys. "Guys looks like I'm your brother now, don't worry I'll protect her with my life, no matter what." I said and they smiled as Bill said it for all of them. "Welcome to the family Harry, take care of her." he said smiling and and I nodded as I looked at Dudley.

"Dudley, you ever wonder why everyone in your world considered me abnormal?" I asked and he nodded. "Aside from being a wizard, and don't you say anything Vernon you're surrounded by forty five fully trained witches and wizards, my sister and sisters in law are people you don't want to piss off now and she's beyond furious, but I'm destined to destroy a dark wizard in my world, to my followers and my world I'm known as the boy who lived, because I survived the curse that kills whoever is hit with it." I said and he nodded in shock at that and I quickly called out again.

"Accio Harry Potter books, 1-6!" I shouted and six came flying in through the door and landed on he table. "If you seen Starwars and several other movies that have to do with advanced beings, let alone powerful ones like me and my friends here, I'm the lead character in my world, this author, she is either a seer or a muggle born and she knows what goes on in my world, but that's what this is really about right now."

"And that's where you come in Vernon, these movies and books show everything you don't want my Magical guardians to know. Well they do now, and that truth lays buried in stone, in these books and it's going all over my world you're nothing like your proclaim." I said dangerously and he paled at that as my godfather crossed his arms at that as he and Remus, Arthur, Molly and Kingsley surrounded me on both sides.

"What, what are these movies exactly?" Vernon asked quickly and Snape answered that. "Evidence of child abuse in your case and everything that happened when he was under our care Vernon. And while I'm at it, a little reunion ever since I became a wizard completely, well been a long time Tuney." he said and she paled at the name. "How do you know that name?" She asked and he smiled dangerously as he answered her.

"I'm an old friend of Lily's actually, you remember me, the last time we saw each other I was eleven and you were furious I found the letter you sent to Albus, asking for your acceptance into training too, but you're non magic, I'm a half blood, your sister is an older version of Hermione Granger." he said and her eyes flared up in anger at that news as he finished that remark firmly as he wrapped his arms around me and Mione.

"Just tack on the added 27 years to my features Petunia, I was raised a half blood I gave your sister a crash course in our world and you were eavesdropping on our conversation when I got to the dementors." he said and that did it as she screamed at him in shocked anger and fear at that. "Severus Snape you bloody bastard, you took my sister away from me." she screamed at him and he smirked as he answered that.

"I didn't do anything Petunia, you did, you treated her like rubbish, because she's special and you're not, she gave her life for the greater good, you didn't. Dudley you'll be learning about who your aunt really is now, who you're uncle really is. Harry if you will." he said and I smiled. "Expecto Patronum!" I called out and my Patronus flashed and a minute later a doe appeared next to it. "Your Patronum is a stag, that's wizard." Dudley said in amazement and I chuckled at that.

"It's a protection spell from what nearly attacked you Dudley, I've dealt with so many dark creatures over the years, I'm a defense against the dark arts prodigy, Mione quick idea here, time for a ro-test, training just took on a whole new meaning I'm adding fencing to the list of our class, our skills went from working with wands and swords to adding a stronger sword to the list." I said and she smiled at that idea.

"What are you saying Harry?" Molly asked me and I smiled. "That movie series I mentioned, they use devices that are even stronger than our swords, at the moment our world is still in the pre industrial stage, where the pureblooods have supremacy, I'm going to change that slightly so it's a mixture of every kind in our world, I'm also going to add fifty years to it by adding items that the pureblooods would never approve of mum, alright give me a minute. Accio thirty five toy lightsabers." I called out and they came flying in as well.

"We can duplicate these and make them into training lightsabers till every muggle born and half blood is ready, I've got members of three different houses apart of my junior version of the order mum." I said and Molly smiled. "So for the moment you're training your friends in combat training while we deal with him on the larger scale Potter, that's a very smart plan son, you train them in advanced combat, till they're ready to face off against them." Lord Greengrass said and I smiled at him.

"Are you and your family neutral in this Sir?" I asked and he nodded. "If you called me here about this, I'd be willing to go into an alliance with all six Noble houses, my daughter needs a place to belong, because seventy percent of the house is death eater central, there's only a select few who are neutral and want to be free of of that kind of talk. Alright can you give me a list of names." he asked and I nodded, before I could answer, Vernon, after seeing my charm, quickly shouted out at that.

"Potter that's stealing." Vernon snapped after I used our charm to get my training supplies in to the room and I smiled. "Not when I'm paying for these items, I'm spending two thousand pounds to train my friends and followers, galleons are five times more than our monetary count in the muggle world, you know why, because they total millions of dollars in money in my world and with that fact in mind here."

"You complain you spend too much money for me to be living with you and yet you had the money this entire time Vernon, my M.G. insured that and I spend two hundred pounds every school year and the money comes out by my parents account, and you're in serious trouble now, Accio Harry Potter child support checks." I shouted and five checks came flying in through the door and landed in my hand and he paled at that.

"That money was coming out of a mixture of my family account and yours Harry, you mean to tell me he never used those, I've been sending child support to the Dursleys for ten years, before we brought you home, he's never used the checks despite the fact I gave him the money to take care of you?" Dumbledore said with a firm and dangerous look in his eyes and I nodded as I explained the situation to them.

"Yes Professor that's exactly what I'm saying, for years they complained I've been costing them money, and I find those in a book in the attic when I'm cleaning it, I'm not sure of the exact amount those come to though, I'm sure she's about to. Because whatever the total is getting them thrown in jail, child neglect, child abuse, that's why I wanted all of you in the room." I said and they all nodded as Mione, after totaling up the amount, looked at me, her eyes blazing in anger and hatred as she said it.

"The amount comes to twenty five billion and five hundred and fifty million galleons, that's in total, thirty five billion in pounds Harry, and they never cashed the bloody checks, when I saw you, you were thin as a pole and this is the reason." Mione said and she nodded as Molly answered that with a beyond furious look on her face at that as she said it with a furious maternal growl in her voice as I looked at him with a dangerous smile and passed them to her. "You're screwed now Vernon, half of that money is going to the Weasleys, because they're the ones taking care of me all summer." I said smiling coldly at him.

"Half?" Ron repeated and I nodded. "Yes as I'm now future lord of Potter manor, Professor, I think that the checks that were supposed to be used for child support should return to their rightful owners and the in-laws of of the heir of Potter Manor." I said and he nodded. "That's the money you deserve guys, you're my family, I'm making sure you get the money that was stolen from you, and this is just a piece of it now." I said and they smiled. "That's 12,750,000,000 in galleons Arthur, that's the money being gifted to you for taking care of him, Aggie you got the other half of it, as of now you, Arthur and Sirius are legal guardians starting today." Dumbledore said and they nodded to that.

"That's the money I would have used to pay for child support to raise you Harry, and they never cashed the bloody checks to pay for getting you in decent clothing and feeding you, every summer when you're with me or at school I've got to keep fattening you up, so you can make it, and these people are not bothering to use this?" Molly growled and I nodded. "That's right, and these movies and books will show everything that went on when I was a cub, mum, Sirius, when I'm around you I love being at your homes during the summer, because I can live a real life."

"Ron and me together, my brothers are your sons, Mione is my sister, I've got big sisters now, Tonks and Fleur, uncles, parental friends, everything I want lays with you, this is all I want, I don't want my fame, I just want a family, and you'll see that in the first film later." I said and he and Molly both nodded with furious looks at that information. "I don't give a damn about blood wards, I'm tearing those things down right now." Madam Bones said with a growl at that news and I turned to my parents and went into it.

"Madam Bones with you being the commissioner of our department and a family friend, I wanted you to know this information. I chose my career when I got the truth about Sirius and saved Ginny, but I wish to become an auror when I get older, I want to join the department." I told her and she nodded as she looked into my eyes. "Like Neville and Luna, my niece thinks the same way about you, but our families have known each other for thirty four years, and with that fact in mind here, I'm taking you into protective custody now." she said and Madam Aggie and Lord Xeno nodded in agreement.

"Mum, dad, you can change forms now, time to lay into her. It's time for the truth to come out now." I said and the two turned in my parents souls then. "Nicely done my son, that was a good idea in suggestions, Severus, as a matter of truce between us, and a humble apology to what went on between us when we were kids, I pass twenty percent of my account to you, train my son to be the best, that's the money of two of those checks friend." Dad said to him and he nodded to that.

"James, Harry and I decided to start with a clean slate it's going to take time between us and Sirius though, but in time we can be a new quartet of friends, Pettigrew is still on the loose right now, and I'm working as a turncoat getting information right now from his inner circle." Severus said and he nodded to that. "We understand, I was your turning point Sev once he targeted us, you're my best friend, alright with that in mind."

"Do whatever it takes to protect my son, he's in training, but last summer was traumatizing to him, he needs to get his anger out of him." Mum said to him and he nodded. "Lily I..." Petunia started to say and she stopped her at that. "You don't get to say anything Petunia, what you did is unforgivable, if things had been reversed, I'd raise Dudley like he was my own, he'd be with my own ring of friends living in a combination of both our worlds, I don't give a damn for your reasoning to do this, it's unforgivable."

"Mum and dad would be completely disgusted that you've turned into this, I married a man that is five times more than yours ever will be, my son is everything I wanted him to be, will now I'm going to have to reverse the damage you've done to yours right now." she snapped and I smiled as dad and I both turned to Kingsley as I said it for my father. "Kingsley, bring Vernons sister here, she's learning the truth and you're arresting all of them tonight." I said and he nodded and left the room at that.

"You can't do that!" Vernon shouted and I smiled. "We can actually, you know what I really am exactly?" I asked and he shook his head. "My father is lord James Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of the Potter clan, in our world that's the same as being the son of the prime minister or a senator, you just screwed with the wrong people Vernon. I'm the son and heir of the Ancient and Noble house of the Potter family and these people are the other seven clans and families of the rest of the ancient and noble houses."

"We're the witches and wizards of the light side, and you're a muggle death eater, well to quote that muggle hockey coach, you want to win, you got to pick up the rubbish and I plan to do that starting with you three, Dudley is living with me and my family from now on. Professor time to call a court hearing they should hear the truth of everything, you've raised me these last five years time for the truth to come to light." I said and they and Madam Pomphrey nodded in agreement to that suggestion.

Hearing that from me, Vernon's eyes widened. 'Aw bloody hell, they do this and I'm winding up in jail, there's got to be a loophole to get out of this.' I could see him thinking and shifted my gaze to Ron. 'You thinking what I'm thinking mate?' I asked and he nodded. 'Yeah time to drop the bomb on the toshpott, he's had this coming since we met mate, time to get the truth out, they need to see what the twins and I had that night." he said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Do you any idea just what my father and godfather really are Vernon, why I was relieved to be back with my uncle, he's the brown headed man standing behind me and why I love being around my girlfriend's family, and finally why I gave you that warning last summer?" I asked and he shook his head shaking. "It's because my father is a magical cop. Sirius is falsely convicted magical cop searching for the real murderer to clear his name."

"While Remus is a magical martial arts expert and finally that brings it to my parents mentor, the man with the staff, he's the leader of the magical cop training program, and my father's mentor, you just screwed with the wrong people. These two men, Remus and Sirius are my dad's trio, and Severus is one third of my mother's you just pissed of the men you shouldn't have and with that fact in mind here, it's over!" I said with a growl in my tone as Kingsley finished my sentence as he rested his hand on my shoulder gently.

"You're a magical cop!" Petunia repeated and dad nodded. "Yes and you just screwed with the wrong people Petunia, your interpretations of my life are as far from the truth as you can get it, I happen to be my world's version of a narcotic's agent and homicide detective rolled into one, Ron Weasley's father happens to be our version of the ATF, but I'm a homicide detective. Kingsley and Sirius, as well as Mad-eye, are very good friends of mine and we're all blood traitors. I'm not un-employed and I don't go on a drinking binge."

"My partners are a third of my trio and Lilly's best friend and her husband, my son's godmother and godfather, they are homicide detectives Petunia and by touching him like that, you just got my entire group within the order beyond furious at you. Had things gone in reverse Dudley would be my son in personality traits and he'd be everything you've knocked out of him Vernon, well I'm reversing the programming you put into him and replacing it with what you've tried to pound out of him and as for my son."

"My cub is everything I wanted him to grow up to be, my mentor chose to train him next and with him are the rest of his quartet. Everything we do is what Reynolds does at work, well the game is at an end. Kingsley, head for the department and report into Reynolds and the officers connected to muggle auror that took care of him. The entire town is getting the truth of who he really is. You never wanted the town to know the truth, well too bad, they're finding out you're the link to us." Dad said and the duo paled at that.

"You can't!" She screamed and he smiled coldly. "We can Petunia and we will, you've had this coming four thirty years since Severus met my Lilly Flower, well just as you've done emotional damage and physical damage to my family it's our turn now. Your lives are going to come crashing down, Dudley is moving into my house and you, Vernon and Marge are having your gooses cooked by the entire town when they learn that he's the wizard the entire planet is seeing and reading about on the media." Dad said firmly.

"Cops, magical cops!" Dudley repeated and I nodded. "Yep, Remus and Sirius are my uncles, as is Severus, but these men are my parents best friends. I'm under protective custody by my parents defense group, thanks to a severe threat my world is dealing with, but this is where I belong, these men are my family, my parents friends and mentors, and the black man behind me is my cousin's partner at work." I said and he nodded to that as Tonks looked at me with a smile at that as she gave me a hug and Vernon paled at that.

"Thanks little brother, with you about to join me as an auror, our lives are one now." she said and I grinned at her. " Yeah and I'm more than glad I have you back Dora, adoptive family, uncles, brothers and sisters, extended family, I have everything I want now." I said and dad smiled as he answered that. "Yeah and you're getting what you want most back son, guys our old magic rituals." Dad said and the trio smiled as they got what he meant.

"Old magic rituals, what's that exactly?" I asked and Lord Greengrass answered that one. " If we focus on the strongest memories of our downed family and comrades, we can bring them back Harry, he's telling me, Amos, Kingsley and the trio to bring them back by focusing on our biggest memories of them." he said and I smiled in delight at the news. "You mean you can put my family back in one piece simply by focusing on the strongest memories you have of my parents?" I asked and the entire order nodded to me gently.

"Yeah, okay, please do it, I want to live with my parents, I want to be free of the elder Dursleys forever guys, Lords Diggory and Greengrass." I said and they nodded to me gently as Fleur wrapped her arms around me from behind and I burrowed into her arms. "Whatever is ze reason, we need all the information 'Arry." she said and I nodded. "Yeah and you're going to get it, Fleur, Dora, my cousin and sister-in-law." I said and they smiled softly at my declaration as the duo paled even further at the titles I used for the girls.

"Cousin?" Vernon repeated and she smiled dangerously. "Adopted cousin actually, Sirius is my uncle, he's my mother's cousin, but yes cousin, I love him like my baby brother and believe me I would love to turn you into a toad or a ferret, but I'm a cop so I, or rather we, will settle for all three of you winding up behind bars after this gets reported to your department in Little Whinging." Tonks said smiling coldly and Kingsley added on to that with an icy look on his face.

"Unfortunately for you Vernon, Petunia, nothing you say can eliminate the evidence, said evidence is written in stone and is being shown to the entire muggle world, Dobby bring the author here, now." Kingley said and he nodded and left and fifteen minutes later popped back in with a woman with blonde hair. "What's going on here?" she asked and I stepped forward. "Are you the author?" I asked and she nodded as she answered me. "Dobby go bring Marge here, and be quick about it, I'm adding a five galleon raise to your paycheck." I said and he nodded and left with a loud crack as she looked at me.

"Yes I am, but..., those are my books and the movies based off them, how did you get these?" she asked and I explained it to her. "Mam I'm Harry James Potter, these are my friends, we're the witches and wizards you've been writing your novels off of these past ten years, every word of your stories are true, you've just given exact information of the truth to the entire planet. This is Vernon Dursley, he's the abuser, the muggle abuser, in your stories." I said and she looked at the entire group surrounding me.

"Are you a seer or anything?" Arthur asked and she sighed. "That's something I've kept hidden since I begun work on your story saga, so every word I written is true, every one of these books is true?" she asked and we nodded. "It is, and the first half of the Order of the Phoenix is also true, but we're changing the ending, from this point forward, everything from book five to the end of the series is obsolete though."

"Why do the covers of book five and six have a single color while the other four are in multiple ones though?" I asked and she explained. "I wrote the ending of you learning the prophecy, but Voldemort and several members of his army went after the copy and Sirius was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. While in book six you start classes with Dumbledore and Draco is working on one of your magical furniture, you begin suspecting he's a death eater by that point and it takes another murder to prove you were right, and you find Severus's potion book and use that for your class, but it causes a serious problem as the year goes by and you and Ginny fall in love." she said and I nodded.

"Why do I feel like this accusation of being proved right has to do with me exactly?" Mione asked and I sighed. "Because you love being number one and when I start doing lessons and passing potions by whoever was teaching the course next year, not knowing they're created by a potions prodigy, said prodigy a retired death eater, who's a friend of my mother evidently, you started getting jealous when I'm beating you in class, because whatever courses I need to be an auror I need and Severus is the key to that."

"If I was using his book it's because I'm working on determining whether or not Draco got recruited, Narcissa forced Severus into protecting him, because Voldemort chose and forced him into some sort of magical contract or requirement, magical furniture..., aw god, dad what's the best way for a death eater to break into Hogwarts, exactly?" I asked and he explained that to me. "One way is a vanishing cabinet son, but there needs to be a twin to it in order for it to work, that might be what he's trying to fix next year."

"If there's one in the school, he's got to fix the damaged one for it to work and you figured this out and were monitoring him, Narcissa probably forced Severus into an unbreakable vow, so he could protect him, and I'll explain the dangers of that later, both together had you going into auror mode and you were monitoring things after two near murders, and you were using his potions book, but trying to figure out who the Half-blood Prince is at the time." he said and I nodded to that as I looked at my new mentor.

"Alright, you're the new teacher in that position, you were forced into an unbreakable vow, and I started getting suspicious of the murders and attempted murders and I'm trying to determine what it is, while I'm using your potions book, I'm in lessons with the Professor to determine what Voldemort did to get that strong and your replacement as potions master is the key to that and I'm falling in love with Ginny while this is going on, Professor what's your maternal family name exactly?" I asked and he explained that.

"My mother is Eileen Prince, and as I said, I'm a half blood, so combine the two together Harry, you unknowingly used my notes in my book and turned into an auror at sixteen." he said and my eyes narrowed. "You're the youngest potions master in seventy years, I use your book, not knowing my skills in potions are escalating, because my lessons are coming from you, but you're training me yourself, I just don't realize it till you tell me later, after the Professor is killed at the end of book six." I said and he nodded gently.

"Mione that's the catch here, I'm in training to be an auror, and Professor Snape is unknowingly training me himself, through his sixteen year old potions book, I'm also investigating two attempted murders, one being Ron, and you're determined to not listen to reason till it takes Dumbledore being murdered by Severus in front of me to prove I'm right all along and with that fact in mind it's time to change attitudes right now."

"Hermoine you got to get over your pride, or it could kill or destroy everything you care about, I find this advanced potions book and Severus can tear out the pages that are loaded with dark arts, but he teaches me what I need to know, I'm a auror prodigy, I have a job to do and jealousy is no excuse for not listening to reason, nor is it an excuse to act like a crazy jealous future girlfriend you two need to stop hiding from your feelings and face it, before it kills both of you." I said to her and she nodded with a sigh to that.

"And book number seven, what's the ending exactly, because we're changing the circumstances, I can write a check for seventy thousand galleons, and that's two hundred and fifty million pounds, and you can write two versions here, one for us and one for the outside world, we use your version for the movies that company is making, and I give you the alternate ending and we give that to my world when the story is complete." I said and she smiled as she answered me.

"You and your trio go searching for the next five items on the list, after your brother-in-law's wedding and you learn exact information on your family needed to end the war, but you learn what happened to Dumbledore's family and Severus's relationship with your mother, and who he really is to you, if things had turned out differently between you, and you see his entire back history with your mother. So you plan to change circumstances here?" she asked and I nodded as I explained that to her.

"In truth here, I'm the heir to my house at school, I'm also the heir of the original owner of my cloak, what abuse is in the books and movies, you just given it to the entire planet, that's why we arrested him and Petunia, they're under arrest for child abuse and attempted murder when I was cub." I said and she nodded. "In other words I just exposed your entire world, correct?" she asked and I smiled as dad answered her.

"Not entirely you just helped us in exposing the information that Fudge doesn't want our world to know, because he's too scared to think clearly, I'm taking several pieces out of your book and rewriting the final ending for our future, though the Dursleys future is spending forty years behind bars once those goes to muggle court." James said and he looked at me and dad in shock at that as he responded to that remark with a scared look on his face as he saw my circle of friends and parental friends all looking at him coldly.

"What right do you have to put this on us, you're dead Potter?!" Vernon snapped and Sirius stepped forward at that. "Not for long he won't be, Dursley, I'm Harry's legal guardian, Molly and her family are his in-laws and Neville's parents are his other legal guardians you've pissed us all off for doing what you've done to our cub, and we're suing you by use of both your court system and ours and you're spending the next thirty years in a muggle prison for child abuse and attempted murder of a child, while Dudley is going to be living in our world from now on." he said with a growl and he snapped back at that.

"We're muggles you can't do this!" Vernon shouted and dad answered that firmly. "We can actually, there can and will be a custody hearing in two months in the muggle world, but the blood wards are now terminated, I don't give a damn if it puts you and Petunia at risk Vernon, what you did is unforgivable. If the situation was in reverse, I'd raise Dudley as if he was my son as well, and he'd be living in a combination of both our worlds."

"Go ahead and get yourself a lawyer, my friends are now consenting custody for my son as of now, I saw everything you did to my son, if I had the chance I'd blow you to smithereens, but I'm a auror, so I'll settle for you winding up prison for the rest of your days. Unfortunately for you, though we die, we don't stay dead for long, we have ways to come back, all my brothers need to do is focus on their biggest memories of me and Lilly and we will come back and to keep us alive we use a drug based on the holy grail legends." he said and Vernon paled at that information as dad continued.

"You know who I really am exactly, or of the fact that my family has access to secrets that a muggle like yourself would dream of by using it for illicit dealings?" Dad asked and he shook his head. "In our world when we started out, back in the dark ages, when people like yourself were afraid of witchcraft, and that's the era that 'the sword in the stone' legend was based in, an alchemist by the name Nicholas Flamel created a stone that turned into the basis for the holy grail legends you heard about two hundred years later, eternal life, my great, great grandfather was a skilled alchemist and chemist."

"But that's where it gets worse for you Vernon, because every single one of those books are locked up at my family manor, and our local alchemist can create more than one stone to produce the elixir of life which is the drug we use to stay alive, like the holy grail, we use it to stay alive, if we have situations like the one that's going on and my son saved the one that Voldemort tried to get his snaky hands on in his first year." James said with a stern growl and Petunia looked at him in shocked disbelief at that.

"But how exactly?" Petunia asked and I smiled as I got what dad meant. "My father and family is the heir of our class founder, back in the dark ages we had ways of creating potions and other ways of keping us alive, our magic core keeps us young in looks, but we're, once we fully trained, considered strong and legendary, my core is what helped me survive the beating your pig of a husband gave me when I was six and I met Dr. Clark and Officer McFinn and his wife, and unfortunately for you now, I'm making sure that Dr. Clark has the entire record passed to the judge in the trial."

"Try to twist the truth around, just try to get an obstruction of justice, it's not going to work, we have ways of getting the truth out, you know what C.I.A., British Inteligence and the other spy networks do?" I asked and they paled at that. "Truth serum?" Vernon said and I nodded. " Yes, we've got something just like that. Unfortunately for you, you'll never know when it's coming and as for area number two, we got a serum that once it's given to the newly corporeal victim, it keeps them alive and immortal forever." I said and dad finished that sentence with a dangerous smirk on his face.

"Professor, you've raised him since he's rejoined our world, can you act as our attourney in the muggle world, whatever theirs says is going to try and twist the truth, will you be able to get the Prime minister involved, he knows about our world, and between him, you and our new minister that's enough to get the truth out here, of what the Dursleys really are?" dad asked and Dumbledore nodded as he answered him.

"I can James, Cornelius is so scared of the truth that he's blocking the truth at every turn, and Umbridge is trying to force me out of the school right now by undermining my decisions as headmaster." he said and I looked at him. "Sir truth and honestly work better than just holding back information and withdrawing from me when I need you most, if I'm to fulfill my prophecy I need everything in order to do so, if you're really what I think, I need you to train me now." I said and he nodded softly to me.

"When that happens our subterfuge for the entire world is we've been in a coma for fourteen years, the devices meant to keep you muggles alive when you're in a coma, they're removed and my Lilly Flower and I retake custody of our son. We can raise our son and give him everything he wants to be a normal wizard after that and this is over, but here's the bad news for you, Vernon, considering you're surrounded by our teachers and my friends and fellow noble house Lord and Ladies of the Pureblood noble courts."

"Child abuse is as illegal in our world as it is in yours, if you had violated my son I would have killed you myself, so I suggest you find a very good lawyer, you're going to need them, because my mentor never loses a case, he's a skilled diplomat and the head mungwump on our jury in the courts, first a muggle style trial and then a wizard trial after that, the wards are getting deactivated." Dad said with a firm growl in his tone.

At that Dumbledore answered him, before he could I heard a crack and Dobby came in with Vernon's sister Marge Dursley. "What may I ask is going on around here, who are you people, why have you arrested me, I've done nothing illegal?" She snapped and I smiled dangerously. "You recall your attempts to provoke me into a shouting match two years ago?" I asked and she nodded and I nodded to the souls of my parents.

"Well I'd like you to meet Lord James Potter and Lady Lilly Potter, of the Ancient and Noble house of the Potter family, what your brother doesn't want you to know is that I'm a wizard, these are my people, I've been going to school that teaches magic, I'm the heir to my family manor." I said and she looked at my parents souls in shock. "Your, your parents are a witch and wizard, that explains the broken wine glass, you and your parents are wizards?" she repeated and I nodded as dad answered that.

"What's an auror exactly?" Dudley asked and dad answered him with a gentle smile. "I'm a magical version of a police officer son, my counterpart in the muggle world is James McFinn, your cousin connected to him and his wife, because they're the muggle versions of me and your aunt Lilly. As to that Harry chose to follow in our footsteps, and to answer your question Marge, because you just crossed the wrong people here."

"Yes Marge we are, fact of the matter is in my world I'm the magical version of a cop, our government has spots in everything, but we live apart from you. My wife wanted to be a teacher, and we're the older versions of my son and Hermione Granger. Everything Petunia says about us is a complete lie. I don't drink when I'm on duty and I don't take in more than one glass of alcohol off duty and, most importantly, I follow the rules of my world, here's what really happened and your remarks are completely out of line."

"When my wife was pregnant with my son and heir, we went into hiding, because prior to that we fought against our world's biggest threat and survived that fight three times, I wasn't the only one. My Lily flower's best friend was also pregnant with a son as well and my partners in my unit happened to Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom, I was an auror in my prime, I died at age twenty three, but I'm very powerful wizard, at the time I was fighting a very dangerous dark wizard, and these people are my friends in my world."

"My son decided you should see who you're dealing with now, because my wife and I are more than you think, it was not a car accident that killed us, but us protecting our baby boy from a very serious threat, that threat is a wizard who is as brutal and as cold blooded as you and your brother are. Harry, what is Voldemorts real name if we saw you in Little Hangleton last summer, because I caught sight of a headstone who's house was that belonging to?" he asked and I explained that to him as I looked at him.

"He's the son of a witch and and a muggle dad, he's a half-blood, his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, if you rearrange the letters you got his alias." I said and they all looked at me in shock. "What?" Amelia repeated and I smiled. "Here, write the name out, and then rearrange the letters, every letter is a piece to his alias, I can't do that right now, Mione do it." I said and she flashed the name in front of us and then waved her wand across the letters and they started rearranging themselves till they wrote out a sentence.

"The leader of the Pureblood supremacy army is a half-blood, god I love the irony in that." Mr. Diggory said with a smile and I nodded. "To make this easier on the entire wizarding world just go with his real name mum, Mr. Diggory, with the fact it's a war between the death eaters, treat this like he's another death eater, just a very powerful one, as for why I got those toy lightsabers, I'm making them into training and then real ones, and distributing them to everyone in our circle and club." I said and they nodded to that gently as dad started a second time with a slight smile at that statement.

"You recall how Hagrid was expelled from school, that girl who was murdered in a bathroom and why Myrtle never leaves that bathroom, you ever wonder what killed her exactly?" I asked and they all nodded. "Yes, why exactly?" he asked and I picked up the second movie. "This explains the true story of Riddle and the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, is a parselmouth. He's been a murderer since he was sixteen years old and whoever gave him the key to this is in serious trouble."

"As to what happened in Hagrid's case, Riddle unleashed a basilisk on the entire muggleborn contingent in school fifty three years ago and then downloaded his memories into a diary and Mione, Ron and I investigated the entire situation after Mrs. Norris got petrified. It took nearly being killed by a bunch of acromantulas to find out that Moaning Myrtle is the girl who was murdered fifty three years ago and I found the chamber, by going into a gentle interrogation with her while I was going to get Ginny out." I said and he nodded as Mione and Ginny moved to my side as Ginny took my hand.

"In doing that we also found out he's not only a parselmouth, but also the heir of Slytherin, Sirius said your family are the heirs of Gryffindor, because Harry wound up with the family sword and stabbed the bloody snake through the head?" Mione asked and he smiled. "Yes we are, my family is descended from the founder of the Gryffindor house, I'm also the heir of Ignotus Peverell, that's where the cloak comes into it, son that cloak has been passed from generation to generation in our family for thirty five generations, take good care of it." he said and I smiled as Arthur looked at him gently.

"How the Hades did he get to my daughter like that exactly, because she was traumatized by the experience?" Arthur asked and I growled angrily. "Dad he created several devices that he put his soul into, before he came after us. What are they exactly, because by sacrificing yourselves to save me, I'm the unintended seventh one he created, that's what the prophecy meant: in order to kill him completely I have to find all of these devices."

"And I need to destroy every single one of them, before I deal with him, directly translating that, neither can live while the other survives, as long as the one in me is alive he'll never be destroyed, to get rid of him for good, I have to take the killing curse voluntarily or use basilisk venom on myself, because I was exposed once already when I saved Ginny that year, in order to kill him and free our world I have to destroy the one in me?" I asked and his eyes narrowed as Sirius said it for him with a furious look.

"They're called horcruxes, it's total black magic and dark arts son, to create them you got to do a crime against nature and with every single one he created you have to commit the biggest sin of all." Sirius said with a furious look on his face. "Murder, okay I think that explains the diary, he killed his father and took a bit of his soul and put it in the diary, Ginny was too young to realize that diary was a threat, because none of us studied the restricted section yet in the library, but if you've both got books on that in our family libraries I can do that." I said and he, my father and Arthur all nodded to that.

"We do actually, your grandfather was an auror as well son, and I studied every night on what I was dealing with, before Mad-eye started training me in advanced combat for the field, just before Riddle killed twenty people in the order and before we went into hiding, but the next question is where he got that information from." Dad said and I nodded as Neville said what I was thinking then with a furious look on his face.

"Who the bloody hell gave him that information exactly?" Neville growled and I added on to it. "He's right none of us are into the dark arts, where the Hades did he get the information..., wait a minute, Professor, instead of starting next year in whatever you want to teach me, once I get the one in me out of me, we make three changes to the roster, whoever caused this in the first place in Severus's position, Severus becoming the D.A.D.A. instructor and finally I'm acting as junior instructor for dueling training and Remus, or Professor Moody, trains us in hand to hand combat." I said and he smiled.

"Clever move Harry, that's going to really piss Umbridge off, but there's something else needed in order to destroy him as well." Mr. Lovegood said and I looked at him. "James, what was your favorite story in the Beedle the Bards collection of stories we raised our kids on?" he asked and dad smiled. "The Tale of the Three Brothers, son our cloak is a family heirloom, it's been handed down for generations for thirty five generations."

"As I said, you're not only the heir of Gryffindor, you're also the heir Ignotus Peverell, the story is true, Xeno tell him the story later, okay." he said and Mr. Lovegood nodded. "I will James, we start a true alliance between us now, your mate is my mates best friend, we need to get our family bond into place as soon as possible." he said and they nodded as mum looked at me. "Harry in between training your friends, I want you to keep your head down, if she's in the room don't rise to the bait, you lost your quidditch position for the moment, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't resist in learning everything."

"Sweetheart, in order to pull that off in destroying the other six you need to get as much research done as possible, your career is just beginning, to be an good auror this is part of your training, to put it gently your job is to confiscate dark objects and arrest the death eaters, Hermione, how much are you like me exactly, if you helped him train for the final task and getting the object calling curse curse down before he dealt with the Hungarian horn-tail?" Mum asked and she smiled softly as she answered her.

"When Harry and I met, he and I did a lot of work together, in truth I'm across between you and Professor Lupin Aunt Lilly, he's my best friend and adoptive twin brother, he and I spent a year putting our thoughts together and we go on a leap right after we strategize things, if he's going to search for those objects, we're going with him." she said and she and dad both smiled at that. "Brother and sister, so you three and Neville are the fifteen year old versions of us?" Dad asked and we nodded as I answered that.

"Just you, Sirius and Professor Lupin, Peter turned on you, he's not a marauder and he never will be now, dad added side business for you when you come back, why not create a business that specializes in combining muggle and magic devices. I'm paying for some devices needed to train my version of the Order of the Phoenix, we're called the D.A., code name Dumbledore's Army. I'm training them in combat for the real thing, it's like the academy in America where they train to be pilots and learn to use weapons, before they go into war as soldiers." I said and mum smiled as she answered me.

"Clever move honey, that's a very good idea. What are you a prodigy of exactly?" she asked and Dumbledore answered that one. "He's very good at Defense against the Dark Arts Lilly, one of the best I've ever seen. Last year I intended Alastor to be the one training them if what happened did happen. Harry's our best student at that, next to Severus, he's saved hundreds out of getting involved in these situations, last year was a serious drawback and he's just beginning to heal from what happened in the graveyard." he said and she nodded to that as she answered him.

"Poppy did he vent all of it now?" she asked and Madam Pomphrey nodded as she answered her. "Yes he did Lily, what do you need from me exactly?" she asked and dad sighed as he answered her. "Severus can you create a dreamless potion, he looks like he hasn't slept in months, he may have released his anger, but he's far from fully healed, what he needs now is to heal by blocking out those memories and getting as much sleep as possible at night, so two potions one for a dreamless night and a second to sleep through the night, without the side effect of the addictiveness of the potion." he said to him.

"I will James, you have my word." Snape said to him and he nodded. "What happened exactly?" Dudley asked and Ron quickly said it out loud for all of us. " We'll explain in a moment Dud, they need to let these people have it." he said and Dudley nodded as he crossed his arms then and dad looked at the trio with a furious look on his face then. "In our world Marge, we can contact the Prime minister and give him information, because we protect muggles from our biggest threats, said threats are death eaters."

"Here in our world the noble houses are our version of the oldest rich families and the old wizarding families are of two kinds: blood traitors or death eaters, we, my friends and I, are blood traitors, we couldn't care less of blood purity and discrimination and we run key spots in our world. Had my son grown into becoming me as I am now, he'd be the one to have you, all of you, arrested and thrown in jail for your treatment of him during his first twelve years of life, before Sirius retook his position as his legal guardian."

"Do you know how dangerous it is to provoke a thirteen year old witch or wizard, when they enter puberty, it's dangerous enough when they're toddlers, but as teenagers. As witches and wizards we get stronger every year, and you know what puberty does for muggle children, well for a magical child it enhances the emotions, making us more volatile to blasts of uncontrolled magic, you were playing with fire that week."

"As to why, wizarding children are exactly the same as muggle children, we're just more special, because we carry magic in our blood, we change, we grow through growth spurts, we suffer teenage spouts of anger and pain, just with magical powers, my niece lashed out and punched Draco Malfoy in the face when he was mocking Buckbeak and his possible execution and she and the boys risked expulsion to save his life. My son wanted a chance to grow up and be normal, go with his friends to the village that is within range of our school, but you and your sick pig of a brother denied him that chance."

"He wants to spend every summer with his friends, be a normal young wizard, but he's not able to, as to why we're gone, his grandparents, on both sides of the family, are dead, his godfather is on the run, his godmother is in the hospital. My son is a good boy, he's everything we wanted him to be, but your provoking him where we're concerned could have caused more then blowing you up that night, because the damage would be irreversible and it would land him in prison, if you had pushed him beyond his limit." he said and she paled as she got the reference.


	3. 3: Truths, Alliances and Spells

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Chapter 3: Alliances and First Nights in Number 17 Grimauld Place**

"Vernon, do you know what stamping out a young witch or wizard's magic does to that child?" he asked with a furious growl and they shook their heads. "It turns the powers inward and turns them into a special needs child, my son is like the advanced students in special education class, the students that can act normal and live a normal life, because you nearly killed him when he was six, his accidental magic was supposed to end, before his eleventh birthday, and instead it happens every time you piss him off or he's scared."

"You provoking him into a shouting match by insulting us could have turned you into a toad or worse and if he lost his temper completely he would have blown you up, but instead he turned you into a blimp like the ones in muggle parades, you crossed the line by insulting us at the time that night and with it was you were fueling the massive build up in his powers that night, the fuel, the stronger the fire." Mum said and dad finished it.

"You've seen what happens when you throw gasoline on a flame, well this does the same thing, your last remark caused the explosion and that's his way of saying 'I've had enough of you walking all over me, I'm not taking your attempts to bully me any more, I've had enough.'." Dad said sternly and she swallowed at that. "You mean if he hadn't turn me into a balloon, he would have...?" she started to ask and mum nodded as she said it for him, her tone beyond stern then as well as she said it.

"Yes my son would have killed you, our bursts of accidental magic only happen when we're scared or angry, you made him so angry he chose to turn you into balloon than blow you up, as magical children we're homeschooled for six years till we start middle school than from eleven to eighteen we begin training to control our magic and start learning everything needed to join our world."

"My son is a sophomore in high school now, he's at the most advanced stage and he's preparing for his future career now. Sweetie what have you chosen to be exactly?" she asked me and I smiled. "Dad I'm following in your footsteps now, I'm training to be an auror, I've got a few ideas to change things, but it means bringing Mione's family in as under protection and making several alliances with every noble house and old wizarding family in the room." I said and she nodded to that as he answered me.

"Seventeen families is more than enough son, if all the noble houses combine together that turns the tide of war, with twenty seven of the most dangerous death eaters locked up, we have to be ready for that." he said and Madam Longbottom answered that. "James my son and daughter-in-law are in the hospital and Emily is dead while Mary left the country, how do we work around that exactly?" she asked and he smiled gently.

"Mam, it would take all of you focusing on your oldest memories of your lost family members as well as us to bring us, Emily and every member who was killed in the previous war back, once that's done it would take the elixir of life to keep us alive and immortal for life after that. Let me take a guess, Bellatrix and her husband did that to Frank and Alice correct?" he asked and Neville nodded. "Don't worry son, we're fixing that as soon as possible, till school reaches your OWLS keep up what you've been doing, but hide the membership list, whoever the snitch in your group is eject them."

"With Umbridge circling the net right now, we need to keep it quiet for as long as possible, Kingsley contact the entire order and bring them in, old members and new members time for a full group conference." he said and he nodded. "Expecto Patronum!" he called out and intoned his with a message. **'All order members urgent meeting, repeat code Phoenix/dragon."** he said and five minutes later the fireplace flashed and twenty people came in through the fireplace and walked into the kitchen.

"Kingsley what's going on..., James, Lily, what is it you needed to see us about?" Professor Tralawney asked as she caught sight of them. "What's going on in the school exactly, we need to make things as hard as possible on the ministry fools refusing to listen?" dad asked and her eyes flashed as she answered him. "Umbridge suspended me from my position in the school, because I've gone without prophecies for two years, I can't control when the divination takes hold of me, I'm a seer, it just comes up spontaneously not when I need for real." she said and sighed as she finished.

"She's interrogating every single one of us, because we're loyal followers of Professor Dumbledore, multiple rules and decrees for our new students in the hall and Filch is following her lead and every teacher in the school is getting fed up with her right now. Potter has been suspended from playing Quidditch ever again, because of a minor infraction, we're still waiting for Hagrid to come back, but that's all of it." she said and he nodded to that as he looked at all of the staff members and fellow order members.

"Dan, as in dad?" Mione asked and she smiled. "Yes baby, I mean your father, if we hadn't been taken from your brother, we'd have you kids like you are now with each other, don't worry our families are fixing that soon enough. Honey he's the other muggle who knew aside from my parents. When you tell him, use the charm and we can talk, before the guys bring us back. As for Umbridge, keep your heads down and don't rise to her taunts and train your young academy well." she said and I nodded to her gently.

"She crosses the line by going so far as using one of the three unforgivable curses on my son or anyone else, improvise the situation here and lead her into the forest, she's got such a hatred for halfbreeds that's her undoing and she can get herself arrested by the centaurs in the forest." Molly growled and mum nodded to that in agreement as dad answered her. "She's already crossed the line mum." Ron said and she looked at him. "What do you mean Ron?" she asked and Mione growled as she answered that.

"Is it legal to use quills to draw or write in human blood that carve messages or sentences into the hands of teenagers?" she asked and Madam Bones growled as Madam Aggie answered that. "No it's not, in fact they're only used to write out contracts, why do you ask dear?" she asked and I answered that. "She used one on me and I've got the scars for life and I'll show you after this. She's out of her bloody in mind being power hungry we got to get those fools out of leadership, before it kills us." I said and they all nodded as dad answered me his tone going stern.

"Son, Kids, listen to me carefully whatever career you chose, use it, leave the membership list here at Sirius's house, if there's a leak, we spring the trap then, understand, keep your heads, down, and stay clear of the death eater spawn working in the squad she created, every infraction they hit you with." he said to me and we all nodded to that as he continued on with it. "Every infraction they hit you with we're tripling the points for all for you to get our houses out of the rut, till we spring the trap." McGonagall said and Severus, and Professors Sprout, Tralawney, and Flitwick all nodded in agreement.

And secondly, son, before you do anything where those things are concerned, I want you to take your time and do research on it, if Reg' was working on one, get the books needed to work on this, and study what needs to be done, as aurors we study every dangerous dark art in the book, between now and your OWL's, Severus I need you to tutor him in defense against the dark arts, when he's here for Easter, Sirius and I can cover the rest, but in two months time we let the entire world know it's a shift."

"Wait till your mother and I, as well as every lost member of the order, are back before we destroy those things, whatever they might be, he put them in, son did you translate the prophecy yet, you're getting good at riddles, and that's what these prophecies are?" he asked me and I nodded. "Yeah dad I did, what it means is that in order to destroy him a second time, I got to destroy the objects that carry his soul, before I destroy him, mum, your protecting me fourteen years ago resulted in a serious side effect."

"I'm the unintentional seventh one he created, but I haven't gone through the substances that'll destroy these things yet, but like Mione said I stabbed the snake through the head with sword, what that does, I've got no clue as of yet, I've got a lot of work to do to make it in training right now, if I'm to become an auror." I said and then smiled. "Mione, quick plan here, we do a live interview with the person who started this mess of false reports, to drive Umbridge crazy we pull out all the stops." I said and she and Ron smiled as dad said it with a chuckle and they both nodded to that.

"Okay wait till we're back, before we start doing this and your real training, you just create the alliance, you still got a week left, so between now and when you leave to go back, start working out your plans and call the other members of the staff to the Black mansion. Son be very careful, okay. Professor time to tell him the truth, you're practically his grandfather, he needs to hear the truth so we can prepare for our new way of life." he said and and Dumbledore nodded to that

"Harry, always remember, though we all have good and evil in us, the part we choose to act on is who we really are, it's not how you are alike, it's how you're not, you've shown you're nothing like him, because you've got a more powerful gift than you think." Dad said and I nodded as Sirius looked at me gently. "I vented those feeling over the snake and this connection between us to Uncle Sirius dad, with all five of you I'll make it now."

"All I want is you and mum back and our family intact now, you and my grandparents, and everyone else in our gang, our family in one piece." I said and he smiled softly as he answered me. "You're getting that wish, the guys can bring us back along with your grandparents, it won't be long now, though we got the trial being set up you'll see us in three week son I promise." he said and mom gave the final words with a smile.

"See you in two week friends." Mum said and Remus, after seeing the look on my face, quickly shouted out at that. "Harry stop, this is taking up too much energy, end it now." he said and I ended the spell then as I felt a wave of exhaustion go through me then and Amos grabbed me and sat me at the table. "Accio chocolate bar." Mione shouted and a bar of our favorite candy came flying in the door and she gave it to me.

"You're still young honey, try not to over do it." Molly said and I nodded as took a bite and I felt my batteries start recharging then. "What's with the candy exactly?" Dudley asked and Neville answered that. "For that spell it takes a lot of energy, so to recover from that and the creatures that we use it for we need an antidote and remedy and chocolate is the remedy." he said and he nodded to that.

"Are all of you fully magic?" he asked and Kingsley answered that, before he could though Mione said it for him. "No we're of three kinds: Pureblood, half-blood and muggle-born, but we don't care about blood purity in our way of life, the Slytherins though, they're all about blood purity, aside from Lord Greengrass and Professor Snape and Moody, to put this more easily, have you ever seen that muggle tv show on season four, and they realize what caused the war?" she asked and he nodded to that gently.

"Yes I have, oh god that's what this war is about?" He asked and I nodded. "Cedric was the first of multiple casualties in the latest rematch for the bloody bastard, I'm the only thing standing between him and turning our world into an all Pureblood dictatorship, but the current administration is too scared to do anything about it and have been attacking me and my mentor vocally, because we are the leaders of the resistance." I said and he nodded and he changed the subject as he looked at me in amazement at what I did.

"That was amazing Harry, so your parents are a wizard cop and a teacher is that it?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes I'm a cop in training for the war we're dealing with here. Dudley I'd like you to meet Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his brothers and sister, Fred and George, Ginny, Charlie and Bill. Hey Daphne I know you're probably feeling annoyed here, but I'd like to offer a hand in friendship to you." I said and she smiled at me at that declaration.

"Friend, you mean it wouldn't matter I'm from Slytherin, you want me with the nine of you?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes I do, if all four houses combine together that turns the tide of war now, but I think all seven of the noble houses should become friends starting today, you, Neville, Susan, Luna and I are five of the seven houses, if Cedric was still alive he'd make six and our families total the entire seven."

"You want to join us as a member of our gang, I can train you in advanced combat here to." I said and she smiled. "I'd be honored Harry thank you." she said and I gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around me gently and her father smiled at that. "William, I'm offering the same thing, a hand in friendship from your house and family to mine." Sirius said to Lord Greengrass and he nodded gently with a smile. "I'd be honored to be allies with you Sirius." he said to him. "What is Malfoy exactly, old wizard family or a member of the noble houses?" I asked and Lord Greengrass crossed his arms.

"Our families date back 1000 years son, his only dates back fifty, we're ancient families honest truth, I'm the true lord of Slytherin, Salazar may have created the chamber, but he's not that blood thirsty, his son on the other hand, it was his arrogance that caused this mess in the first place. I'm a Pureblood, but I don't flaunt it, you're a half blood, and you show more integrity for your station than any other blood traitor I've ever seen, I wish I could have seen you when you were growing up in our world, I'm proud of the man you grew into." he said and Arthur smiled as he answered that.

"We all are, despite your upbringing, you turned into exactly a man we can be proud of." he said and I smiled. "Thanks dad, alright for the next week, before school starts, after work, why not come here, so we can make plans for the added changes. Fudge is going to keep his head up his arse till it finally bites him on it when the death eaters free their numbers from the prison, we spring a leak and it's a drawback, but don't let it discourage you, okay." I said to my friends and they all nodded to that as Mr. Diggory smiled.

"Wait, James said if his mother and I focus on our biggest memories of our son we can bring him back, we can do that and to keep him alive we can get him the elixir of life, that makes six and if Sirius had an heir that make all seven noble houses." Mr. Diggory said and I smiled at the news then. "Sir I'm sorry, I never meant for that to happen, we were going to tie up, but I didn't know the cup was a port-key, Riddle had Pettrigrew kill him right in front of me that night." I told him and he sighed as he answered me.

"It's not your fault son, it never was and it never will be, Cedric would say the same, once we do this, we can make sure we keep our families in one piece, we just have to fix things and create the alliances between our families and make duplications of everything you and Hermione are creating for us. Sirius, Wiliam and I can teach you what you need to know about being an heir to a noble house in our world." he said and I nodded to him.

"Before anyone gets too cocky here, we got a lot of work to do, it's been two months into the term and you're all doing great, but don't push too hard or you're going to make a mistake and injure yourself." I said and they nodded. "Well if we're the heirs to ancient and Noble houses, I say we do what needs to be done and get the Slytherin death eaters to lose every point they have now till they're in the double digits." Susan said and Daphne, Neville and Luna all nodded in agreement with her statement as Neville looked at us at that at that declaration.

"Ancient and Noble what do you mean exactly, and I've never seen this many wizards in a single place?" Dudley asked and Susan answered that as she started laughing at that. "Our families are the oldest and richest in our world, because we date back a 100 to 500 generations, our ancestors are the founders of our school houses, my aunt is the head of Magical Law Enforcement, that's our version of the police and Scotland Yard."

'Harry is the heir to his house, I'm the heir to mine, Neville to his, Luna to hers, Daphne to hers, and if Cedric was still alive he'd be doing his family right now, our families run the key portions of our government and we hold spots in the wizarding jury as well. As for that statement, be thankful you weren't at the quidditch cup last year then, because we had local and foreign wizards at the cup that week, eighty percent of the ministry were on duty and there was a riot, because the death eaters that were running loose caused a riot." she said and he nodded to that as he turned to me at that.

"Is that what this one was is focused on?" he asked pointing at the fourth book and movie and I nodded. "Yeah after Sirius gave me the truth, I'd been keeping in touch with him for a month, before the Weasleys invited me to stay with them for the rest of the summer and I started my training to be an auror, not knowing that my training instructor's body is the double and alias of the son of one of the officials in the tri-wizard tournament at the time, said alias Alaster 'Mad Eye' Moody, my father's mentor."

"Originally it was supposed to Cedric, Fleur and Victor Krum, but I got drafted though and spent a year in training to be an auror, before things started going downhill the past seven months." I said and he nodded. "I take it that's you sir?" he asked and Mad Eye nodded. "Yes, I'm a skilled auror, while Albus chose to be a teacher, I trained young wizards for our police force, while Amelia is, I suppose you could call it the chief of the police, Sirius, Frank and his wife and James were our deputies and students." he said to him and he nodded as he went to the next question, his eyes full of curiosity.

"What are your school houses exactly?" he asked and I explained that to him. "The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Back in the dark ages and I mean in our country's oldest times they were the greatest witches and wizards of the ages, to teach our families and others about magic, our ancestors decided, that instead of working individually, they decided on creating a school and chose students that had certain things about them. Gryffindor is bravery, Hufflepuff loyalty, Ravenclaw smart and cunning and Slytherin had the tendency to be power hungry at times."

"For us we gained certain information about it, I'm everything that makes the best of all four houses together, I'm brave, loyal to my friends and parental guardians, smart and cunning, because I improvise the situations and lastly I chose to, rather than be friends with a death eater prodigy, to follow in my father's footsteps, I'd never turn to the dark arts or to the darkside, as I'm Godric's heir, I'm fighting against Salazar's heir now."

"To put this bluntly, the death eaters are the wizard version of the Nazis and Voldemort is Hitler. You're looking at the wizard version of WWII and I'm the only thing standing between him and world domination in the wizarding world and I've become the leader of the teenage Order of the Phoenix, while my parents were apart of the original order along with Sirius, Professor McGonagall and everyone else in this room, here take a look at this." I said and passed him the photograph of the original order and he nodded as he looked at it and then said his thoughts over that.

"Cedric, wait a minute, Harry what were your nightmares about last year if you pulled your wand on me just before we got attacked by those things?" he asked me and I answered that with a growl. "Harry...?" Molly said with a warning tone and I sighed. "He was mocking mum and Cedric's death Mrs. Weasley I warned him to not do that and to shut up about it, but he wasn't listening." I said and she nodded as McGonagall said for her gently. "Dudley, provoking a teenage wizard in mourning is like provoking a tiger or wild animal, you could have gotten hexed by not leaving him alone, Harry was beyond frustrated that we weren't telling him anything back then." she said and he nodded.

"I'm lucky he didn't, alright what happened to cause you to do that exactly?" he asked and I sighed. "He was murdered in front of me by the wizard who framed my godfather for murdering twenty muggles, everyone, up until everyone in this room heard the the truth from Sirius and my father, thought he was a raging murderer and completely mad, but Sirius broke out in order to arrest him and protect me from him, but the little rat escaped." I said and he nodded to that explanation and I sighed as I finished up then

"My nightmares are really every traumatizing experience I've dealt with ever since I returned home Dudley, last Summer's escapade in the graveyard, I was beyond traumatized, because I watched Cedric, who was my big brother and fellow junior house lord, and Tri-wizard champion, be murdered right in front of me. For your safety never provoke a traumatized teenage witch or wizard or it can get you hexed." I said to him and he nodded as he pointed at the fourth book then.

"Is that what your nightmares have been about the last five years since you started school?" Dudley asked and I nodded as I sighed. "My parents died protecting me from a dark wizard who's the equivalent of Darth Sidious in the Starwars saga Dudley, I'm a fifteen year old Luke Skywalker to put it for a better word, Riddle is Vader when he was still a kid like us, before the dark side corrupted him and he turned into what Vader became after Sidious finally converted him."

"I'm Anakin when he was still innocent, and Riddle is him when Darth Sidious finally got him, so he's my alter ego, in order to destroy that ego, I got to destroy the pieces that are keeping him alive. The order is our version of the Jedi order, and we're dedicated to fighting the darkside. My order is the junior academy that Luke created later on. We're the teenage version of the adult order, but I'm the leader of the junior order." I said and he nodded. " Nice work with the metaphor Harry, that makes perfect sense for those of us who didn't grow up in the muggle world." Mione said smiling and I chuckled at her remark as Severus and her parents exchanged smiles at the remark.

"To defeat him, I need to start doing as much research as possible and train till I'm seventeen and then I need to run the search for every single horcrux, in order to protect and free my world from the death eater supremacy I have to defeat and kill Voldemort, if we can bring the lost members back, that creates an even bigger resistance and army, while I train my friends in battle and I'm reporting to my mentors in training now."

"That's where they come in, Sirius, Profesor Moody, Professor Dumbledore and Remus are my mentors and paternal friends, while everyone in this room are my true friends and followers, the conversation between me and Daphne is because I'm building alliances with every ancient and noble house in our world and every wizard who is a blood traitor with them." I said and he nodded. "What about you Sir?" he asked Snape and he explained that to him.

"I used to be a death eater, but when your aunt and her family got targeted that did it for me and I went to see Professor Dumbledore so I could get them into hiding, but that backfired when Peter Pettigrew turned on us and turned them into Voldemort. I decided that in order to respect her memory I was doing whatever I could to keep him alive and protect him, he and I decided to start over with a clean slate, his mother is my best friend." he said and we nodded to that as I smiled softly at that.

"Will you and Sirius get past your hatred of each other?" I asked and they looked at each other. "In time we will, but we're just peers right now, but as time goes on once your parents are back our relationships going to go from peers to friends after that." Sirius said and I nodded to that. "Three parental guardians and adoptive parents till my parents are back for good that helps very well. Alright Professor what's the prophecy Professor Snape mentioned, he told me most of it?" I asked him and he looked at me gently.

 **'A child would be born to parents who defied the dark lord and escaped three times, and he shall have power the dark lord knows not, born as the seventh month ends, the dark lord shall mark him as his equal. But he has a power the dark lord does not, and neither can live while the other survives.'** Professor Tralawney quoted, her tone taking on the obscure voice I heard in the classroom eighteen months earlier and I thought it over of what it meant and smiled as I said it out loud as I exchanged looks with my adoptive brother then gently.

"Okay Neville you and I were both born on July 31st, our parents both defied and escaped the fight three times, but he chose me as his equal, by trying to kill me he makes me as his equal, but I'm everything he isn't, I can love and show compassion, be friends with people. You guys are my best friends in our age group, I've got big brothers and sisters now and your families are my parental gang. The last line is that in order to kill him, I have to destroy every single horcrux, I'm the last horcrux, I have to destroy the one in me to kill him, I do that, and I use an added touch that ends the war completely and we're free finally." I said and he nodded to that as he answered me.

"So we're both the only thing standing between him and an all Pureblood dictatorship, alright what do you need mate?" he asked me gently. "I'd like to make an alliance between our families." I said and he smiled. "I'd like that, you're my best friend, I'd be honored to be in alliance with you." he said and I smiled. "The house of Potter offers its hand in alliance with the house of Longbottom." I said and stuck my hand out.

"The house of Longbottom accepts, the house of Potter and the house of Longbottom are now allies." he said and shook my hand. "The house of Potter offers its hand in alliance with the house of Bones." I said and Susan nodded. "The house of Bones accepts, the house of Bones and the house of Potter are now allies." she said and shook my hand and a flash appeared as I turned to Luna. "The house of Potter offers its hand in alliance with the house of Lovegood." I said and she nodded and stuck her hand out.

"The house of Lovegood accepts, the house of Lovegood and the house of Potter are now allies." she said and I took her hand and the flash brightened even more at that as I looked at Daphne. "The house of Potter offers its hand in alliance with the house of Greengrass." I said and she smiled. "The house of Greengrass accepts, the house of Greengrass and the house of Potter are now allies." she said and I shook her hand as I turned to my godfather. "The house of Potter offers an alliance with the house of Black." I said and he smiled.

"The house of Black accepts, the house of Black and the house of Potter are now allies." he said and shook my hand and a bright flash appeared in the room at that as I looked at the rest of the members of the order. "Ron, as my best friend, as the heir to the house of Weasley, I'd like to offer an alliance from my house to yours, you're the first family I met and with that, our families deserve a chance to be allied for life now." I said to him and he smiled at that.

Hearing that Bill turned to him and said it gently. "Ron I'm withdrawing my position as the heir, you do it, he's your best friend and a member of your trio." Bill and he nodded and he smiled. "You sure, you're the eldest Bill." he asked and Bill nodded. "Yes, for this situation I think you should be the one to create the alliance between our families, you're his best mate and you're, out of the five of us brothers, his partner and a member of his trio, you're in the spotlight in everyone of the stories on the table and with that, you should take the honors." he said and Ron nodded and straightened up as I said the words to connect our houses.

"The house of Potter offers its hand in alliance with the house of Weasley." I said and he smiled and stuck his hand out. "The house of Weasley accepts, the house of Weasley and the house of Potter are now allies." he said and I shook his hand the flash went off three times at that, as I turned to Dora then with a smile. "The house of Potter offers its hand in an alliance with the house of Tonks." I said and she smiled as she answered me.

"The house of Tonks accepts, the house of Potter and the house of Tonks are now allies." she said and shook my hand as I turned to my other paternal guardian. "The house of Potter offers its hand in alliance with the house of Lupin." I said and he smiled gently as he answered me. "The house of Lupin accepts, the house of Potter and the house of Lupin are now allies." he said as he shook my hand and I turned to my mentor.

"The house of Potter offers its hand in alliance with the house of Dumbledore." I said and he smiled as he said it gently. "The house of Dumbledore accepts, the house of Dumbledore and the house of Potter are now allies." he said and the flash went off several times and was even brighter than before as I turn to the final four on my list. "Professor, which name do I go with exactly in your case?" I asked and Severus gently explained that.

"As I'm a first born wizard in my family, just go with my paternal name, I can have an heir and start my family later." he said and I nodded. "The house of Potter offers its hand in alliance with the house of Snape." I said and he said the words gently. "The house of Snape accepts, the house of Snape and the house of Potter are now allies." he said and shook my hand as I turned to Professor Sprout.

"The House of Potter offers its hand in alliance with the house of Sprout." I said and she smiled. "The house of Sprout accepts, the house of Sprout and the Potter are now allies." she said and gently shook my hand and I turned to my grandmother. "The house of Potter offers an alliance with the house of McGonagall." I said and she smiled. "The house of McGonagall accepts, the house of McGonagall and the house of Potter are now allies." she said and that just left one person left and I turned to Kingsley.

"The house of Potters offers its hand in alliance with the house of Shacklebolt." I said and he answered me gently. "The House of Shacklebolt accepts, the house of Shacklebolt and the house of Potter are now allies." he said as he shook my hand and that did it as a massive burst of light shot through the room and a batter with every one of our houses appeared on it above the table and Dudley turned to us.

"What's with all the alliances exactly?" Dudley asked and Sirius explained it to him. "In order to win a war against a dark wizard like this we have to work as one, by building alliances with wizards who are considered blood traitors to purebloods, we do this and we turn the tide of war and the added side effect is, as his closest familial friends, he chooses to be around us most, this way we got access to Potter manor for life and can come and go as we please now." he said and he nodded to that gently.

"So all this time, your father is a wizard cop and my aunt wanted to be a teacher, mum care to tell me why you lied to me like this." he said and she tried to answer as I said it with a sigh. "Granny and Papa showed mum more attention, because she was a first born witch, to them it was a thing to be proud of in our way of life, once they learned what it meant, to a muggleborn the situation is strange, till they meet someone who understands them. Though your mother had them all school year, mum was in training and was allowed to show a piece of what she learned to them, now a days I can't do that, because of Fudge."

"Mum got them every summer and during holidays, so to our grandparents, it just made it more special, because soon enough our way of life was going to separate her from them and they'd only get to see her when she invited them to see me when I was born, because we'd gone into hiding, to your mother, it's jealousy and resentment, mum is everything she isn't and she took it out on me as a result and as to why here, she hates the magical world, because her first taste of it started with Severus."

"But this is jealousy to the 10th power, she's jealous mum got so much attention, once Severus filled mum in on her new way of life, she wanted in as well and Severus found the letter asking for acceptance, but if I'm reading it right, it resulted in destruction of her relationship with mum, as for reason number two my being a horcrux is the other reason your father showed his evil side now." I said and he nodded to that.

"I'm just wish gran and papa were still alive, all three generations of our family, in the Potter side, would have been a serious advantage in this war." I added and Minerva ran her hand through my hair and I leaned into her. "Kristen would agree when I say this, but best not to dwell on the could have beens, dear, besides Jamie, Remus and Sirius can take care of that and bring them back, we just have to make them stronger, though they'll look, in age, like I do when they come back." she said and I nodded to that.

"Jamie, that's what you and gran called dad when he was my age?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, your father though he tended to be a wise guy and smart aleck in school at this age, he was my best student in class, I just never expected he'd use my animagus training to create that map the twins gave you." she said and I chuckled. "You think you could teach me, just add this to my training for the next two years, I'm animagus, I'm training to be a swordsman and I'm undergoing training to be an auror." I said and they smiled as the rest of the gang smiled at that.

"I think your animagi class tripped off a serious class change in third year Minerva, it was after the boys realized I'm a werewolf that they did as much research as possible, I realized, after seeing his patronus, that Harry was gaining strength every year if he's able to train for multiple forms here, I got two human sized animals, a bear sized and multiple wranglers with me when or if I don't take the potion." Professor Lupin said and she chuckled. "Alright who out of you wants to learn how to do this exactly?" she asked us and Madam Bones looked at us in bemusement.

"Before you answer that kids I'm warning you now, don't abuse the privilege, with you getting ready for you NEWT's in three years, we keep up your training till you graduate from school. Honey, this takes time to learn, you, once we get that parasite out of you, are going to get stronger every day now." Madam Bones said and we all nodded. "Alright we learn how to fight and become animagi, let's kick some arse." Ron said smiling.

"Ron I said it already don't get cocky, just like in training you make a mistake and you try again tomorrow, but in war, you make a mistake and it'll kill, so with that guys, we train together, we stick together in between classes and don't rise to the bait of Malfoy or the inquisitorial squad, okay. To make this work we need to do what the sorting hat said, become friends with the other houses. Professor I'm heir of Gryffindor, but something doesn't make sense to me, with the message the sorting hat gave us last term." I said and Dumbledore answered me gently.

"What's that exactly?" he asked and I turned to him. "Who is the true ruler of Hogwarts exactly, I'm the heir Gryffindor, so what's that mean here now, if I'm the heir of the sword of Gryffindor, who's the owner of the castle?" I asked and he smiled. "You are son, Godric's family created the school, you own the entire castle, time to show the purebloods that you're the true ruler of the entire castle, while the Slytherin death eaters live there, you own the castle and she'll listen to you."

"While Salazar created the Chamber of Secrets, your secret quarters are in another portion of the castle that I'll show you later, each founder built their own quarters into a certain spot and yours are in another spot of the castle. The Gryffindor Den of Achievement is used as an office it's got the makings of a full sized mansion, so you can start training your order there till we get Umbridge out of the castle and then we can fix the room of requirement if she blows a hole in the wall if we have a leak."

"But now that you cracked the riddle I'll stop the evasiveness between us, we keep the membership list here and in this you kids work at driving her mad with the pranks and everything else you got planned, Frederick, my recommendation is whatever fireworks or joke items you and George created these last few months it's time to put them on full blast: spike the food, use your entire Arsenal of pranks in your joke shop, it's only fair with them causing a dictatorship in the ranks, till we show them and the entire wizarding world the truth now." he said and they nodded as the ten of us exchanged grins.

"With what's she's been doing lately, I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that, so Cubs, give it everything you have, you're not getting in trouble just run wild, we make life as hard as we can on her and Filch, one more thing if you're doing these training sessions whoever the rat in the group is, once we spring a leak, eject him or her from the order, and move to a new location and push as hard as you can." McGonagall said to us gently as Flitwick, Sprout and Snape nodded in agreement to that.

"Why do I feel like this is going to result in our school becoming a nuthouse when our young order gets to work later?" Sprout asked and I chuckled. "Eighty percent of the school is following us in trying to drive her crazy, if we wind up with the twins fireworks flying all over the school don't do anything, just let her handle it with Filch, if the inquisitorial squad start docking us for anything small or non commented, triple or quadruple the points to get us back into the line up."

"And thirdly, our third plan is training by use of two things, fencing and dueling now, I'm now skilled in dueling, but in sparring practice, I'm teaching them martial arts so they can learn to channel their anger into being productive and then afterwards we go to fencing and we train with our swords, before I step up the class, and we use these, their across between our cutting spells and swords. Once we hit stage three in training and get Dumbledore back in control I'm creating a dueling club and defense class." I said and she smiled at that plan as I looked at my brothers, sister, mate and friends.

"You mean we learn to fight with our hands, that's going to be part of our training now?" Fred asked and I nodded. "Yeah, the intention is to center yourself, it's a way to control your temper and the muggles created ways to further our spiritual cores, but in our case we really need it so nobody blows anything else up, but you guys need to get more exercise now, to be skilled at what we're doing, we unlearn from our old ways and use new ways to train, we're athletes, time to put that to use now."

"Starting next month, for the athletes, we're going through several areas now, track, gymnastics and fencing, we need to make you more agile and flexible now, okay, to put this gently, pretend this is a real one." I said and passed it to him. "Take a swing at me." I said and he swung and I dodged, he swung a second time and I dodged and disarmed him in seconds. "Whoa, so the more exercise, the faster and stronger you get by applying new ways to do it?" Sirius asked and I nodded as I answered him.

"Yeah, that's why the Jedi were so good in these movies, to be like them we need to let go, and free ourselves up to everything needed to learn, let go of the negative emotions, a Jedi is selfless, we only care about other. That's where this comes into it, we all got families, but to survive, we let go of anger and hatred destroy the person who took or destroyed us and everything we care about, I'm our chosen one and I'm facing that battle by being who I was born to be now." I said and he smiled at that as I finished.

"Merlin next semester is going to be a heck of a lot better than last now, the twins and I can't play, but that won't stop us from trying to drive her crazy now, okay guys, before we do this and as leader of the D.A., I'm making it clear, we're in training. We spring a leak it's a drawback, we just find a new place to train and do it there. Daph', are there any more members of your class that are getting sick of listening to Malfoy and the death eater prodigies?" I asked and she nodded as she answered me.

"My sister, and thirty others in five grade levels, the others are listening to Malfoy, so what do you suggest now?" she asked and I smiled. "Starting next week, once we're back, call a meeting of the neutral members and tell them I want to talk, extending a hand in friendship from Gryffindor to Slytherin, the junior death eaters are out, we just make things as hard as possible on Umbridge." I said and and turned to the Weasleys.

"I bet you're wondering where they got the money for all their stuff correct?" I asked and Molly nodded. "With the fact that tournament ended with the blood of a tournament champion spilt, I gave that money to the twins, because they deserve to further their business, and with this war, we need some laughs now, because as with all wars, life is going to get hard, but we don't lose our sense of humor in the process." I said and she smiled softly at that as she looked at the twins.

"With it being used for a good cause I'll let that go, boys use your products to drive her mad, just stay with your brothers and sisters, don't leave school you kids need to work together, you get exposed it's a drawback, just eject that person and start anew later and move to a new location, so you can train further." she said and the twins nodded.

"Remus, look, I know what you're thinking, but you're not too old for me now, I'm of age, we don't have that rule here, besides, I'd rather marry a werewolf, than be matched to a death eater." Dora said and he looked at her. "Remus, you got our permission and blessings if she wants to be yours, I don't care either. I chose, like Sirius, to be a blood traitor, she's a half-blood, besides as long as we have the wolfbane you're harmless." Andromeda said and he said it a with a sigh.

"What's going on exactly?" Dudley asked and I smiled. "Remus is a werewolf, our world is scared of any kind of halfbreed like him, but he chose, and Professor Dumbledore chose to put him in place to train me when we had the dementors at the school third year, he's my training instructor, and he's a D.A.D.A. prodigy just like Severus is. If it wasn't for him you'd be worse than dead right now Dudley." I said and he nodded.

"Dora couldn't careless that he's a werewolf, she loves him either way and wants him as her husband and evidently her parents don't care either, if Aunt Adromeda said that." I added and Sirius smiled. "I'd be honored to have you as a member of the family Remus, look mate, none of us care you're a wolf once a month, it just makes you more interesting, besides, with the wolfbane you're harmless, you got James and me if there's a mistake, just like before and Harry's in training to be like us now, it's fine, just follow your heart." he said and he looked at him and Adromeda.

"You really wouldn't mind me with her, guys, Ted?" he asked and Mr. Tonks shook his head. "No Remus I wouldn't, my grandchild would be twice as special, we've been friends for nineteen years, I wouldn't mind it at all." he said and he nodded as he looked at her and gave her a hug. "I doubt Draco would want to babysit the Cubs." Mione said with a smile and I answered that with a smile. "He wouldn't, but I would, our family pack is our newly recreated alliance, though we got a furry member in the pack once a month." I said and Remus turned to me with a playful smile.

"Watch the wise mouth kiddo." he said and I smirked. "And if I don't?" I asked and he smiled with a predatory smile. "You do realize he and I remember several areas you're sensitive to and you're still vulnerable there." he said and I got it and tried to bolt and he caught me and got me in the stomach. "Yeah okay I take it back, I take it back, you win." I said laughing as he tickled me and he eased up. "I love you Uncle Remus." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"Love you too son, till we got your parents back you got me, Sirius and Severus taking care of you." he said and I smiled. "I'm just lucky I get to see you as a harmless wolf now, speaking of which you took tonight's dose right?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. "Yes I did, you saw me like this five or six times growing up when you were cubs, to Moony you're his cub, he'd never hurt you, nor would I, I loved you like a son since I laid eyes on you, I'm relieved I get to see you as you are now." He said to me smiling.

"Me too son, you're exactly what I hoped you'd grow into, with us bringing them back for good, you got us acting like your uncles once again and your father training you during the summer while Severus trains you during the school year." Sirius added gently. "My parents are not going to take hearing the truth too well, but once they see I'm completely protected by twenty five families who are blood traitors, they're not going to mind." Mione said and I nodded as I answered her at that one as I looked at her.

"What are they going to say to child abuse, if we find and bring back Dr. Clark and Mrs. McFinn?" I asked and her eyes flashed as she answered me. "Dads going to be furious when he hears this, he sees you and Ron as a son, we get your parents back and the duo and they're going to kill when they hear the amount of damage these people did to you." she said and I nodded as I looked at my ten person squad then with a smile.

"Alright junior marauders, we assign our nicknames later, but the core of our membership is the ten of us now. And with that, one draw back with a snitch, we move to a new location and have the inquisitorial squad chasing us in several different directions, they're out numbered three to one now, screw playing by the rules now, it's time to become the very thing we were born to be, we're now the bronze ten."

"We're the leadership of the D.A., we take it hard, we play it smart and don't rise to the bait, Mione give me a hand here." I said and she stepped forward. "In order to make these training lightsabers, we need to see the colors of them and give them the type of mild sting our hexing spells give, so with that, duplications, we're making two hundred and fifty, wait I take that back, fifty percent of the school is muggleborn and half-blood."

"Okay we make eight hundred, but the ones training with them are the D.A., till we open up a new class next school year for defense training and martial arts classes, I'm mixing our training classes, secondly we set to five different colors and thirdly we practice every night, till we go back to school and you put an undetectable extension charm on your wallet or bookbag, okay." I said and she nodded as I looked at my followers with a smile.

"What do you suggest, Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, how do we apply this to honest warfare exactly?" she asked and I looked at my technical genius. "Ron, you're the wizard chess champion of the entire world, so it's time to set this up like a giant chessboard. Create battle plans, you're my strategical advisor, Mione, you're my technical advisor and guys, you're my munitions supplier, let's give them hell." I said and held out my hand. "Dumbledore's Army!" I said and they clapped their's on top on of mine as Daphne, Ginny, Susan, Luna, and Neville did the same.

"Dumbledore's Army!" they shouted and the Phoenix members exchanged smiles as Dumbledore said it for the entire Order. "Umbridge, you better get out their way, you got a war of defiance running loose in my school." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "Trust me if you seen that kids show, that's what you're looking at here now, Starwars and martial arts combined into training for the D.A. members, yours is just a training lightsaber, so you don't lose a limb and I can set it to muggle specifications in your case, you can be like us, but yours is just for self defense in our world now, in case Malfoy or his mates come after you." I said to Dudley and he chuckled as he answered me at that.

"This oughta be good, I'd love to see a game of wizard's chess, if everything in your world is updated, I can see living in your world is going to be an adventure if I'm living with your parents once they're back." Dudley said laughing and I chuckled. "It's like regular chess, the pieces are animate and they move by themselves, alright, hang on, Accio chessboard." I called out and mine flew into the room and landed on the table.

"Bill why not play me later okay big brother." I said and my eldest brother-in-law nodded with a smile. "Say why didn't Charlie come visit for the holidays mum?" I asked and she sighed as she answered me. "He's training the latest recruits right now, with you in you're version of the order and him and Bill in the adult version, we need to confiscate these things and hide them here, before he kills someone else next and get the copy too, to prevent him from knowing everything now." she said gently and I nodded to her.

"Kingsley, in the morning head to the room of prophecies and bring it here, if there's an unspeakable, bring him back we tell him the truth tomorrow night as well, that steals that knowledge out from under 'him' and I'm doing my interview with Rita and we get the exclusive out, before it changes directions here, Lord Xeno, can you be my editor for the story?" I asked him and he nodded to that gently as I called out to the family elf.

"Kreach'!" I called out and he came in with a bemused look at the nickname then. "Yes Master Harry?" he asked and I looked at him. "Could you get Aunt Emma and Uncle Dan, they're Mione's parents, they're going under the protection of the entire order, both age groups, and let me have whatever Regulas was working on, I need to see if it's a copy or the real thing." I said and he left with a crack, before coming back a minute later with a locket and left a second time.

Taking it, I looked at what looked like a coiled serpent shaped like an 'S' and hissed softly, before I heard hissing at that and nearly dropped it in shock. "Sirius it's a real one, okay that two, we just have to figure out the other five, aside from me." I said and Lord Greengrass answered that. "He probably grabbed artifacts from all the founders, probably other heirlooms, aside from his diary and turned them into these things, and something from his maternal clan as well." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"Let me see here." I said and grabbed the green book and flipped to the last seven chapters. "Okay this says you took me to see if this is a real one, but you poisoned yourself for nothing Professor, Uncle Regulas had the real one, and it's this, he created a copy in the boobytrap that Voldemort hid it at, we let Voldemort realize he's been had, get the prophecy and we got a bigger advantage that way, we need to get the other three and as for founders heirlooms, let me think." I said and turned my attention to it.

'Are you Salazar Slytherin's property?' I asked in Parseltongue and heard a responding hiss to answer that from the coiled serpent on the locket. ' I am, but I've been corrupted by his heir, I'm infected with a piece of his soul, he infected Helga's favorite goblet and Rowena's diadem fifty years ago, when he opened up master's chamber and killed that muggleborn, Godric's our only chance to be free from this infliction now, free us heir of Godric Gryffindor.' It said and I nodded. 'Thank you, what's your name exactly?' I asked it gently and it gave another hiss.

'My name is Sal, in order to destroy the infliction and free us, you must use Sally's venom, your sword is empowered by her venom now, basilisk venom keeps the body from decomposing, get as many of her fangs as possible and store them, study hard we've been enslaved for fifty years, we want freedom Master.' it said and I ended it at that as I looked at them. "How did you do that?" Dudley asked and I explained that. "In order to speak to snakes, whether, they're real or not, you need to speak snake."

"When he tried to kill me fourteen years ago, I wound up with his ability to speak to snakes, but unfortunately certain members of my school thought I attacked the caretakers cat and a kid in my version of the order, and my arch rival, a kid named Drace Malfoy used this to infect the entire school with fear. It took using that ability to crack the code and I realized that we had a snake the size of a whale running loose in school."

"Mione was it for me when I realized that, but my breaking point was finding out at that Ginny was in the chamber, there was no way in Hades I was losing her or my adoptive twin, and I risked death to destroy that horcrux and the basilisk. Lockhart was a coward, once the professors made it clear that he was to put his money where his mouth was, he started packing up his office and I called him on it, he tried to use a memory charm on us and I blasted him into the wall with a disarming charm that Professor Snape taught me." I said and Severus smiled at that.

"Nice to know that the dueling club came to some use here, even it was breaking the rules that day it was for a good cause, alright thirty points for defending yourself and Ronald from a dangerous fake." he said and I smiled as Sirius hid a smile at that. "If you'd given us fifteen minutes to show you what really happened, he wouldn't have blasted you into the wall Severus, he needed to hear the truth from me that night." Sirius said and he nodded as I looked at him, Sirius and Arthur then.

"Dad, Sirius, this is the real one, this is Slytherin's locket, that's one, the diary, that's two, I'm number three, that just leaves four others, and..., aw god no, when he killed Cedric, he may have planted one on the snake Professor, that's why I could see what happened to dad." I said and Dumbledore nodded. "That's four, I remember during a school holiday that Tom left for some reason and the information is planted in multiple pensieve vials, that's what I'm teaching you next year Harry." he said to me gently.

"That leaves three left, something from the other founders, what went missing in the last fifty years, before he graduated exactly, because I'm Gryffindor's heir as the unintended horcrux? Wait never mind, he said that Helga's favorite goblet is also one, as is Rowena's diadem, that's six and that just leaves..., Professor, who is his maternal clan exactly?" I asked and he explained that. "You remember the falling apart shack you saw in Little Hangleton?" he asked and I nodded to answer him as he explained it to me.

"Marvolo is short Marvolo Gaunt, if I'm right chapter eight or nine focuses on my giving you your first lesson and it's on his maternal family." he said and I flipped to the first chapters of the book. "Yes okay, you brought me with you to get a Horace Slughorn and put him as potions professor, I spend the summer with Ron as I normally do and I turned the manor into Order headquarters, with Sirius gone I'm heir to the entire Black household, because..." I said and Tonks finished it for me with a furious look.

"Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Bellatrix married death eaters Harry, mum is a blood traitor and she married a muggleborn, he chose a fellow blood traitor as the heir of the household, I married Remus and we were dealing with our first six months together, and I was in mourning, because I lost my favorite uncle, because he shared my beliefs, my mother raised me on her ideals in this and I followed them and I became loyal to my friends and family, when I saw you last summer that did it for me, you three and your mate."

"I was protecting you no matter what, that's why I came to get you, as for the real heir it's a reject. Draco is also a death eater spawn, in our way of life the male children run the household. I'm a blood traitor, I hate all that discrimination crap, I'm also like you I'm a half blood, though I can change forms, you're my baby brothers and sisters now." she said and I nodded as I looked at her mother then gently.

"Aunt Andromeda, your sisters are death eaters?" I repeated and she nodded with a sigh. "Out of most of my family, there are only six who chose to defy the Pureblood supremacy honey, I'm one of them, I hate that Pureblood mania crap, Sirius is my favorite cousin, because he's just like me, everyone in this room chose to be a blood traitor, because we can't stand that type of talk, for Severus it cost him everything, including Lily, so he's acting turncoat and gathering information for us." she said gently.

"Well that helps, seventy long dead followers in the war, this is going to give him the shock of his life now, when he sees every member that was killed in the last war, involved in this one. Okay we use the information in these to redirect, I got the key to destroying these, basilisk venom will destroy the horcruxes. My sword was empowered by the venom, when I accidentally stabbed myself that day with a fang."

"Question is who made my sword." I said and she looked at me. "Nearly every one of our weapons and antiquities are goblin made Harry, here's the good news, for the swords, they only take in that what makes it stronger. By stabbing it through the head, you stabbed the venom sack, the blood coated the blade with venom, you just created the perfect killing tool to destroy these, the battle resulted in giving us a serious advantage here to destroy him, we just have to get everything now." Sirius said and I smiled.

"So we destroy the other five, I allow him to destroy the one in me and that should do it, but that brings it to something else, with my living at my family manor later, he doesn't know where to look, so during gang get togethers, we set up the best protection shield spells we can, during your time as a minor death eater, you feed him false information in the works, like say I'm searching for the other horcruxes, he's going to be having everyone of them searching for me to turn us into him, if the death eaters try to cause anything else I'm pulling a bait and switch, and tell him I know how destroy him."

"I know what it means, but he doesn't and in order to pull this off we got to set up several safe houses, this is the first, second is at my manor, three is the burrow, four one of the order members, one we hit year seven we pull out all the stops, they attack during your wedding Bill, we regroup somewhere else, the death eaters are going to pretend that I'm the killer who killed you Professor, they'll use that as a reason for martial law."

"I got all of the horcruxes, so I just destroy all five at once, use my sword, and start phase two, and we regroup at my house and start going over battle plans after that, because it started at Hogwarts and its ending there, the final battle is between the heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor, in order to do this there's got to be one last..., my cloak, the three brothers, tell me the story later, but that's the key now Sirius, mum, dad."

"Professors, the corpse is still in the chamber, we can harvest it for everything, potions ingredients, uniforms for training, the fangs, everything, the venom is keep it from decomposing, you can see what I faced off against to save every muggleborn in our world, though you'll see the aftermath, you'll be seeing the fight because it's in the movie." I said to him and Snape smiled as he answered me at that.

"Can you get us in to check this snake out son?" he asked and I nodded. "I'll have my ability till I destroy the one inside me, but I'm allowing him to be the one to destroy it, for now we gather weapons, supplies and equipment, we find them all and there is no need for a search of the horcruxes, and I can learn about the rest of my heritage from you, Sirius and dad." I said and he nodded in agreement to that gently.

"I can't believe this, if I just let the venom spread I'd have the horcrux out of me and that's two in one shot." I said and he sighed. " Not your fault, you didn't know till now, for now we just make it as hard as we can on him, for occlumency, now that you're able to concentrate, I'm going to teach you to put these memories into a safe like lockdown, so he, nor the Professor and I, will able to see it anymore." he said and I nodded to that.

"Dad how long would it take, if I destroyed all of them, before we end the war completely?" I asked Arthur and he explained that to me. "Eighteen months, meaning by the time you're nearly eighteen son that is if we can get an added jolt soon enough." he said and Xeno smiled as he said it. "You remember your father and me discussing the Three Brothers legend?" he asked and I nodded, before I could answer I heard a crack and the Grangers walked into the kitchen and Hermione smiled then.

"Mum, dad good to see you're alright." she said and Uncle Dan smiled. "You too love, Arthur, Molly, honey, boys, good to see you again, what's going on if you called us here." he asked and I explained that. "Uncle Dan, I got the truth now, I know who you are to me." I said and he looked into my eyes. "Your eyes..., no it can't be, your Lilly's son, Mione told me she found you, but I never expected you to get that truth now."

"How exactly." he asked and Severus answered that. "I told him the truth Dan, he knows who we are to Lilly. But we were his biggest revenge again Vernon here." he said and Uncle Dan crossed his arms. "Why exactly, and if it's what I'm thinking, I'm suing him for child abuse and it's enough he's not getting out of it this time." he said and I sighed as I explained that. "Mione and I bumped into each other on the school train."

"That first day of school and ever since then she was hanging around me and Ron, but after saving her life, our trio was born. She ever tell you what really happened our first year?" I asked and he shook his head. "Uncle Dan, before I explain this, don't break us up please, because of it, our friendship is so strong we don't want to be separated now." I said softly and they all nodded to that I agreement as her parents nodded to me gently.

"Uncle Dan, you remember mum?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. "Yes son, I do and I'm glad to see she found you for me. I was hoping I'd find you again one day and now that she did it for me, I'm not losing you again son." he said and I smiled and he pulled me into a hug and I tightened my arms around him. "I missed you so much." I said and he tightened his arms around me as I said it to him gently.

"Severus told me who you are to me, like I said now, but the reason you didn't recognize me three years ago was because I look like my father, look like my father, but my mother's personality traits, as to that, she and I, we're beyond close. You just found me that day in Flourish in Blotts, with knowing the truth now about you guys, I decided to put your trio back in one piece now." I said and he smiled at the news at that.

"Severus what the hells going on here exactly if you had to tell him that?" he asked and he answered that with a furious growl. "A serious case of child neglect and abuse Dan, she's taken her jealousy over Lilly out on him, and he just showed me all of his memories, they're the Malfoys and Narcissa's crazed sister Bellatrix, in muggle form." he told him and his eyes went dangerous at that as he smacked her across the face.

"Don't try it Vernon or I'm arresting you right now!" Aunt Amy shouted out and he froze at that. "Alright hang on. Memories of the future, memories of the past, bring forth what once was last, to reveal crimes and bring forth by thee, bring it forth, so mote it be!" I shouted out as they saw my life leading up to when I got the letter then and the trio froze in shock at my abilities then as I looked at my teachers and headmaster.

"Well there's the proof Professors, this is why I wanted you to free me." I said and my adoptive grandfather nodded his face went red in anger then. "Albus don't lose it, calm down, and as for you Petunia, there's no getting out of this now, once I read those books, you're screwed here. But everything you and your auror friend, Marge and your husband did, turned him selfless to the the point of suicidal behavior."

"And we have to reverse the damage you inflicted on him, well I'd say turnabout is fair play, because once this gets out, it's turning you into the pariah in town, because it's back to the beginning for you. When I came into your life, obliviate!" Severus snapped and their eyes blurred. "Dobby return them to Privet Drive, and lock up a perimeter field charge around the property. So they, or this auror go in, but they do not come out."

"The house is under magical induced house arrest till we return there, this week." Madam Bones said sharply and he nodded as he got them out of them and I sighed. "Well that's the end of that, I'm free now." I said and she ran her hand through the hair at the back of my head. "Yes, but now we got to fix the damage they inflicted on you, but first we have to deal with the added books." Tonks said and I nodded to her gently.


	4. 4: Truths, Letters and Family

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: This is not a character read story, though the movies will be shown, they will not appear till the next story in this series, this is a prequel to when they show their entire world that Fudge is the liar and Harry has been telling the truth, and in order to change circumstance they needed to have a talk with Rowling, so they know what needs to be changed as they work out how to do that.**

 **From here though, he and the two orders are going to be causing a rebellion within the school and their world as they prepare to show the movies to the entire wizarding world of Great Britian, this chapter covers their plans while the next one covers them going over his training.**

 **This will be also a change the future story, by getting everything and heading off what happened at the ministry in the fifth story by having Kreacher working for them earlier than the seventh story, in between each movie they work at changing directions and fix the bonds, but this one is going to cover the rest of the semester, before Fudge is impeached and Umbridge is arrested by the centaurs at the end of the fifth book.**

 **Chapter 4: Truths and Letter Reveals**

"Improv comes in handy at times, but in this case we need to improvise our situations a lot and you'll see that later on here, if Bellatrix has the goblet stashed in her vault, I'm going to have to risk a break in to get it out, I also thought I saw a dragon in there and I'm going to have to use my summer job for this to get in our, because to be a good businessman, I need to work with my partners." I said and Dan looked at me in shock.

"Museum security is one thing, but the bank, you're getting too cocky here son, for all you know, whatever spells she put on her gold and other items in there are going to be like that spell you just used, and if it's got some sort scorching hex on the gold you're going to burn yourself or worse, because if the spell is the same it's going to result in expanding gold in there." he said and I nodded as I pulled a galleon out of my pocket.

"Where'd you hear that from Uncle Dan?" I asked and Severus answered that. " He got that from me actually, after he said he didn't care what we are, I started giving them a crash course in our world son. To the point he understands our world to know what to look for when Mione's name got added to the roster and he contacted me when he did it." he said and I nodded as I looked at the coin I was holding then as I said it.

"Truths unknown, truths unleashed, pay for secrets to be released, multiply by seventy and be unleashed." I said and set it on the table and the coin started multiplying as it sat there till there were seventy sitting next to it. "Alright enough of the duplication spells and Patronus charms tonight Harry, with you under the radar, we're safe, but don't over do it son." Sirius said and I nodded as he had an amused look on his face at this, as the coin added another seventy to the pile, before the books started multiplying a second time as Sprout looked at the stuff on the table and chuckled as she looked at Sirius.

"You better end that spell before it breaks the table guys." Molly added and Remus said it with a smile as he hid a chuckle. "Finite Incantatem." he said and Madam Pomphrey looked at me gently. "With your emotions taking a positive turn, the spells are getting a serious power boost, so don't use too many or they're going to start duplicating the objects you didn't ask to start being duplicated honey." she said and I nodded to her.

Before I could answer her though, I heard a surprised meow, followed by a squawk and looked down to see a canary the size of a cat looking at the twins with an annoyed look on his face, before it molted and Crookshanks stood there with an irritated look in his eyes. "Oops sorry mate, I didn't realize that was lying on the floor." George said to him and he gave annoyed growl at that and jumped on the bench to sit next me then.

"Alright I take it that happened when you were getting started in your jokeshop and I didn't think it works on animals as well?" Dan asked and Arthur nodded to that as I ran my hand through the cats fur and he started purring as he rubbed up against me gently. "Yes, though the twins have blown the door off the hinges ten times in three months, and I've had to repair that door each time, while their pranks tended to get out of hand at times here, and that was one the kids told me about though." he said to him and he nodded as Ron looked at me at the way the cat was with me.

"Why is it that he likes you this much though?" Ron asked and Dumbledore answered that. "According to the legends the master of death had a reverence to him that the animals associated with us could sense, if he had a grim puppy the dog would see him as its friend, Crookshanks is half kneazle as well, he senses that Harry is to be a Mage and master of the Deathly Hallows and knows he is his mistress's best friend and surrogate brother, so he likes him, in your case, it's he knows you're to be her mate and he's acting like any other cat would, by getting territorial with her." he said and Ron nodded to that.

"Deathly Hallows, that's the legend of the 'Three Brothers' Professor?" Dora asked him and he nodded to her. "You can tell me the story tonight after dinner grandpa, with just a week left, guys, we make preparations for the upcoming term, with the twins and me out of training, we can apply it to practicing in the courtyard, get added exercise and train by making our bodies stronger, before we go to step two." I said and they all nodded.

"Alright we better take a break for the night, Alastor are you staying for dinner?" Dumbledore asked and Moody nodded. "I'll go get some ingredients so I can create that dreamless potion. And you're starting tonight in taking it Harry, so you can get some real sleep for once now." Severus added and I nodded as we settled then.

"I take it that's to block out the trauma of last term Severus?" Dan asked him and he nodded."Yes, long story Dan, and been a long time as well too." he said and Dan nodded. "You too Severus, so my family and Dudley are the only muggles now under your protection, that it?" he asked and we nodded to answer him. "Yes that's it, with getting my best friend back, I'm changing back to who I used to be."

"Sirius, Remus, call this a flag of truce, we can set aside our past for the sake of our cub now." he said and they nodded in agreement. "Agreed, and in time we can work as a quartet, for now we're peers, but soon enough we're friends for life." Sirius said and stuck his hand out and he shook it gently with a smile.

Hearing that I knew soon enough my life would change for the better, I just had to wait for them to bring my parents back and we could be a complete and proper family, I just had to wait two weeks for them to bring my parents back, and I was going to give the ministry fools a serious headache as I raised a rebellion in school the likes of they never seen before now.

As they talked, that reminded me of something then as I thought it over and sighed. 'Should we tell them about the letter he sent you?' I asked and Ron nodded with a furious look. 'Yes, I'd never turn on you like that, you're my best mate, you saved Ginny, you saved dad, your power can save lives and your horcrux happens to be the scar and a magical mood detector, if it helps in getting informations it's fine, so with that."

"Than just screw what they say about it if you can talk to snakes, that doesn't make you dangerous or unstable, that just makes you even more powerful than we thought, you're the youngest seeker, you're a skilled defense artist you've saved our world five times in fourteen years, your track record speaks for itself."

"We just use your scar as an information gathering tool and with that we tell our parents now, my parents love you like a son, my sister loves you and would never let go. Take care of my sister Harry, you're who I would have chosen, you're a much better man than the others are, and with that, we make it clear to Percy, his baby sister belongs to the man he's ridiculing now and I'm loyal to you now.' he said with his eyes and I nodded.

"Mum, dad there's something you should see here, two or three days into the term, after I got a detention from her, Percy sent Ron a letter saying he should cut contact with me and my parents, saying I'm unstable and dangerous, that I'm going to grow up to be criminal and a liar, and that by being my friend he's going to get painted with the same brush as I am and he should cut all ties, and should be prepare for greatness like he did, using his position as prefect as a stepping stone for it." I said and he nodded as she said it for our parents, Sirius and our mentors then.

"Is the letter and conversation we heard you guys discussing after the outburst in the books dear?" Molly asked and we nodded. "Yes, but I got to check the chapter sequence if she gives a specific punchline here, there's a key word to these titles here, wait here it is, Percy and Padfoot, Sirius, you're going to be in trouble for calling me like that when dad hears this when you bring him back, I'd think he'd rather you keep your head down than get arrested if the floo network was rigged, because Umbridge tried to catch you the second time you called me." I said and she nodded as I turned to the chapter sequence till I reached the chapter and flipped till I got to the letter and gave it to him.

"He did what, how could he say that about you, you gave up everything for your prophecy, I'd never give you up Harry, you're my everything, I love you." Ginny said to me as our parents, Sirius, Remus and Severus read the letter and exchanged furious looks at this. "So he's blinded by the position he holds, what's he working as, and who's the bloody catalyst for this situation anyway, Arthur, go ahead and confide in me mate, it's fine." Dan asked angrily and Arthur answered that question.

"Not long after school let out for the summer, before Bill went to pick her up at your house and we decided to live with Sirius here at his house, he came barging into our house, we call it the burrow, because our family multiplied like rabbits, anyway he came in boasting that he'd been promoted, he was working as Fudge's assistant, he evidently was hoping I'd be impressed at that, but I'm not, I've been a follower of Dumbledore, since I was their age, I'm not throwing that parental and student/teacher bond away for anything, besides I'd adopted Harry as another son from the day we met."

"Every summer I saw him as knowing more than he let on, but he was always truthful to me and Molly, he didn't have to prove anything to me, because our relationship was stronger than a normal one, but he's gotten in trouble a few times in school, and Percy was now holding that against him, because he saw what the rest of us didn't that night in Little Hangleton when Riddle returned, and our only evidence was now comatose, because they gave him the dementor's kiss just after that."

"When I tried to say he was being used to spy on me and the family, and Dumbledore, he lost his temper and started yelling some very cruel things, that you just read in the book here, but the topper is that acting as father for Harry, till Sirius told us the truth he's innocent of the charges that landed him Azkaban, but this combined with the fact he'd been taking the stories too seriously was too much for him, as to why, he didn't know Molly and I were now harboring a false criminal and were now a loyal member of the order here, because we believed Harry, though we didn't see what happened."

"As to why it because Rita Skeeter wrote up some lies about him, his skill as parselmouth helped in cracking the code we had a basilisk loose in the school and they arrested Hagrid for that, false arrest, Harry gained the knowledge that Sirius was innocent, so was Buckbeak, and he wasn't listening, because they're just kids, and finally, he's completely prejudiced against Giants, so creating an alliance with Hagrid's maternal tribe wasn't going to happen." he said and Uncle Dan's eyes narrowed at that.

"All discrimination shite, that's ridiculous, so he reading these stories and it's filling up his mind with lies, because he's too stupid to realize that they're coming from an illegal animagus and he's so power hungry he's letting these fools destroy your family, that kid is a complete idiot if he can't see this, his idol in the ministry is an older version of himself, but if he's broken the law as well, that just made it clear he's been murdered by his own stupidity of freeing a man who is a convicted criminal and murderer here."

"And with that fact in mind where Percival is concerned it's just turned into actions speak louder than words, the people he idolizes are the liars, you're the honest ones, you saved our daughters and the muggleborns, and Sirius and Buckbeak, and you've always been honest, if these books show that, I'm reading them, before I see these movies, so I know how you kids became that close." he said and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Yes well you're not going to like it dad, I was getting too zealous and it was interfering with making friends with the guys, Harry became my best friend that day and Ron saved me by using our levitation charm that night, and as for reason number two Riddle infected our defense teacher that year, you'll learn the truth later, but the story starts with him and we come in when Hagrid tells him the truth and we meet on the train."

"But our first rule here, where this situation is concerned, look at the facts before you judge, and with that Percy just screwed himself completely, he's always been like this, he was ready to turn us in for investigating how the cat got petrified, he just about reported us for being out of bounds one night, and here's the topper, Ginny was so scared at what was happening, she wasn't saying anything with hm around at the time, because she didn't want to be his first sacrifice down this path at all." Mione said and I finished it.

"It's worse still, his idol is a criminal as well, Crouch Junior's father busted him out of Azkaban, and he's the one working with the Lestranges, Crouch Junior is the reason Neville's parents are in the psychiatric ward in our hospital, they used the torture curse till they lost their minds and I plan to fix that later." I said and he nodded to that as Arthur nodded as he continued. "To me, that's damning enough, his son is a death eater, but he breaks the law in freeing a twenty one year old death eater out of Azkaban and then destroys the memory of a member of his team when she sees the truth."

"He threw Sirius in jail without a trial, because he hates the dark arts, to me we got liars in several branches of the ministry and I don't want my sons or daughter in there till we cull the ministry and replace them with good, clean members of our world, but Harry's track record of protecting our world speaks for itself, and he said if we chose to stick with him and Dumbledore, he knew where his loyalties and it was with Fudge and the ministry and he packed his bags and left." he said and Dan nodded in disgust at that information.

"What's the biggest one he threw at you exactly Arthur?" Emma asked and Molly answered that. "That he had no ambition, that's why we were always short on money, to be honest, I'd rather be poor than have my Arthur turn into a man like Lucius Malfoy, I love Arthur for who he is, not how much money he makes. Had I'd raised Harry, we'd have the money to raise eight children and we wouldn't be doing hand me downs, but I raised my sons on one thing and one thing only and that is to respect what they have, not what they wish for." she said and the Grangers nodded in shocked disbelief at that.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I agree with Harry and the Professor now as well, if I was you I'd tell him, once he realized he was in the wrong and came crawling back, that till he thinks over the consequences of his actions he's forbidden to come back to the Burrow, while every order member has access to the safe house, he's getting nothing out of you and Molly till he sees the truth and apologizes to you and his mother, as well as Harry for this behavior." Emma said in disgust and Dan nodded in agreement.

"You could have asked for a raise and new position, but you didn't and it's because you love muggles and muggle devices, that doesn't change things, you chose your career to work side by side with us, for me and other muggles, we find that intriguing, and you're a good friend as well, and with that so what if you've got a slight lower income mate, in our world, the most expensive place to live is the Hawaiian islands or New York, a very popular actress is from that island and she lived like you did till she was eighteen."

"You got ambition, you protect people and you and your family are exactly the type I would have chosen for Mione, I would never choose a tosser like Draco Malfoy, or some other blood supremacist like the people in Slytherin, aside from Alastor, he's a good mentor to her as is Sirius, and Remus. And to be perfectly honest I don't blame you for beating the bloody hell out of his father that day at the bookstore, but money or no money, you're exactly my equal, and I'd gladly be in-laws with you than some Pureblood supremacist, your son is the one with no ambition if he's too blinded by power lust."

"Til he sees the truth and repents, he's banished from our inner circle, that little brat, how could he say that about you, his mother, Harry and Dumbledore, from what I can see, Harry and the Professor are telling the truth and Fudge and the other stupid members there are the liar, Harry is the kindest, most noble young man I've ever met, your youngest son I'd gladly accept as my son-in-law, well if it's times to start a rebellion where do we begin, son?" he asked me and I smiled as Mione answered that.

"Dad now that you got the money, we can enforce the spells and update the house slightly, make enough room for all of us and we can split holidays and summers at each of our family manors now, that much is enough to get them a chance to live normally, without the added trouble and we can make it clear that just because you get some money, doesn't mean you change who you are." she said and he smiled at that idea.

"Well if I'm updating the house I'm changing that pond you kids go swimming in-into an outdoor swimming pool and spread our land further out so we got enough room to fit everyone, but we keep up our farm and potions ingredients while we do it." he said and she smiled at that. "I can see that this summer is going to get crazy with training and just hanging out in the yard later." I said and she chuckled as Ginny looked at her.

"You mean that the money Harry and the Professor split in half between us and Neville's parents and grandmother is close to 13 billion galleons, since our parents are now his legal guardians in addition to Sirius?" Ginny asked and her and she nodded. "Yes, but you don't have to change who you are, just because you got the money though, it's the same as being a muggle born witch or wizard, you're still you, whether you got money or not or just gained your powers, it doesn't matter to him or me that you were low on funds, we loved you guys either way, our lives were one from the day we met."

"To us, your home is full of life, family, fun and friendship, you're everything he wanted after being raised by the Dursleys for ten years, money or money. I had no friends till I met you and your family and that changes when you and Harry come into my life. You took me in and I love being around you and your brothers and parents, because you're the first friends I've made since I was a little girl, so being with you makes it special."

"Every summer is just another a chance at happiness for both of us and with things like they are now, I love your brother and Harry loves you and with that we don't care, all we care about is we don't lose you or your brothers and parents, you adopted us as members of your family, we're not giving you up." she said and Ginny gave her a sisterly hug at that as she looked at Ron then as she repeated that to him.

"Ron this is the same as when I learned the truth, magic or no magic, you don't stop being yourself just because you got an enlarged family budget now, I love you as you are, there's no need for envy, you have everything you need, you're smart, loyal, brave and that's what I love about you, alone we're good, together we're unstoppable, we get into arguments, but that doesn't keep us from getting along, I love you as you are."

"You're not in the dark, but you still got the spotlight, as we're the golden trio, while Harry is getting exactly what he wants back, we have families, so we just set it down and get it clear you be the same person you are, money or no money you'll always be Ron Weasley, Chess champion, friend and now future mate to me, nothing changes and nothing's going to change, just be yourself okay." she added to him and he smiled.

"Thanks Mione, hearing the words from you I needed that, I spent five years trying to impress you now that we became friends, but hearing you love me for who I am, instead of my pocket, that's what I needed to hear now." he said and she gave him a hug. "I don't care about money or family background all I care about is making sure I don't lose you, Harry's my brother, but I belong to you, remember that, don't get jealous, because I can tell him things I can't tell you, I'm yours and I'm exactly that." she and he smiled.

"Brother and sister, that's how you guys are with each other?" he repeated and we nodded. "Yeah with her I can be myself, she understands me in that way, because neither of us had an easy childhood, she's my best friend and sister, but I love Ginny, she's who I want to be with, Ron I know how you feel about Mione, I've known since we were twelve, I'm not who she wants to be with, you're her exact match, she loves you, just because she's able to open up to me or we're alone talking don't get jealous, she's confiding in me about things she can't tell you yet." I said and he nodded to that.

"That's your darkest thoughts son?" Arthur asked and he sighed and nodded and Bill said it for the elder brotherly quartet gently. "Bro, while we took the positions you've been harping for all these years, you took a spot we could never fulfill, a member of the golden trio, a protector of the innocent, a detective in the dark arts, you've done things we can't and could never do, you're special in your own case, don't let us foreshadow who you're to become, let go of those fears and doubts and take your place in this position and be who you're born to be." he said and Ron nodded to him at that gently.

"Who's the lame brain who caused this to start?" Dudley asked and he sighed. "Some of it was me, and some of it was Percy, he's sees me, the twins and Ginny completely hopeless, because we and the guys choose to have fun and enjoy our break, though we do our homework. For me I didn't have a best friend, because to other wizarding families we're I guess you could call it in your terms white rubbish, while Bill was head boy, because he's an younger version of dad, he works, but he enjoys a good prank at times."

"Charlie was quidditch captain and he was the best flyer I've ever seen since we were kids, he's the one who taught me to fly, and the twins are pranksters, though they get into trouble a lot, they do great in school, in my case I'm a chess whiz, but I never considered that a skill too much, I wanted to be like the guys, and show them I could be just as good as they are growing up, during the last ten years."

"For six years since the guys left for school, I've had to work at showing my own potential, but I never expected it to hit till Harry and I found each other, I'm the first friend in school he made and we were inseparable from day one, Mione joins us and we go from a duo to a trio, my skills in choice of combat were from knowing where to be and head off where the enemy could knock out or kill a member of my trio."

"I'm the world's best chess champion, I've played since I was four years old and I used that during the situation with the Sorceror's stone, though I wound up with a concussion at the time, it was enough Harry could finish the fight, the following year, though I wound up with a broken wand, I gathered intelligence where Malfoy is concerned, and my wand resulted in blasting Lockhart when he tried to erase our memories, when we called him on it, and Harry and I gained an added four hundred points again to win the cup in our house cup." he said and sighed as he continued on with it then.

"During the course of year number three I wound up finding out that my pet rat is the true traitor and murderer and Sirius was innocent of all charges at the time, and then we learn he, Profesor Lupin, Uncle James and the rat are the creators of the map my brothers got their hands on in their first year, and they were unknowingly returning it to its rightful owner, we spent the following term summer preparing for mid terms than, this past spring, we all begun work on some very good hexes and curses."

" While Mione chose the department of Magical Creatures, after a situation with Crouch's house-elf, my ambition is to be an auror, I want to protect people from the dark arts and death eaters, with Vol, Voldemort on the loose, the three of us chose to create a training program to learn and fight against him and the death eaters. I'm his second in command and Mione is his third, but we're his best friends, we're not giving him or each other up without a fight now, but that sums it up here, I'm tactical smarts, she's best at spells, he's the best at improvising the situation, but the three of us together are unstoppable once we get started." he said and Dudley nodded as he looked at me then to go into it.

"Well if I'm wearing the locket, that's why I lost my temper twice, if that's in the seventh book later and with that in mind, alright nobody puts the damn thing on whatsoever, if it taps into darkest thoughts, it could cause me to leave you in the middle of our mission, fortunately that's no longer a problem, if they attack at the wedding, we regroup and head for one of our safe houses and destroy the first three all at once, find the other one and destroy it as well and spend seven months training and prepare for the final show-down." he said and I nodded in agreement to that one as I answered him at that.

"Okay we gather the other three to four altogether, if the death eaters attack at the wedding, we regroup here or at my house and destroy four of the six, spend seven months training and we got enough food that way, we're with our parents and keep our heads down, security questions for the visitors during visits and prepare and wait till the night of the final battle and destroy the other two, and I destroy the one in me and I finish the fight off with the Deathly Hallows and that ends it forever." I said and they nodded in agreement as Arthur answered me.

"Okay I'm officially Harry's father-in-law now, so the Burrow is one, Sirius your number two, Potter Manor is three, Andy?" he asked and she smiled. "I'm number four, the noble houses are now completely allied, so we can come and go as we please and we spend the summer training the kids, we round up the other three and destroy all three at once, wait till the night of the final battle, move to another safe house if they come knocking."

"Nail horcrux number four, and wait for the night of the battle and we destroy both at once." she said and I looked at Severus. "Severus, wait till the night of the battle and you put yourself next to mum and Aunt Alice, and make it clear he's been had all this time." I added and he smiled at that. "Your mother is my best friend Harry, if it means reversing that damage I did I make sure he learns I'm Dumbledore's man through and through." he said and I smiled and I nodded to him in agreement.

"Going by the way you said that, I guess you heard the first part of the predication and turned it into him, but you realized that by doing that it could kill us, and we went into hiding, Sirius switched places with Pettigrew and Pettigrew turned us in and you've been trying to make it up to mum by protecting me all this time, is that what's going on?" I asked and he nodded as he answered me gently as he waited for the reaction then

"Yes that's it exactly, now that I've seen and spoken to your mother, she and I can heal our relationship and you got me with you in school training you now, but I'm a member of the order as well, my loyalty is to the professor I'm his man through and through." he said and I smiled. "Hearing the words come from you and not from a second hand, it doesn't matter. I get my parents back and you're another adoptive uncle now, as for loyalties that's how I feel as well, and with that you phrased my thoughts perfectly."

"Nice word for it Severus, I'm a cross between you and dad, but I'm never turning to the darkside, I'm his man through and through, my loyalty belongs to him, and I'm the leader of the junior version of the order now, while I'm appealing information to you and grandma when he investigating certain things next term, if he finds the next one during the summer or the following term, during the training programs I'm setting up next year and we can work out schedule this time." I said and he smiled as she said it for him.

"If we get equipment like some of the stuff in the movies they use that for training now and we use that and combine our world and the muggle training together, we just keep up spells to block out the death eaters, alright the ten of you, for the next two summers things are going to shift directions, you're going through training to learn to use your added skills, the summers will be like they normally are, but Sirius, Dora, Remus, Alastor and I will be training you in combat and honey you train them to be like you are now."

"Secondly, it's now the floo network being used for this, we communicate by the floo network and thirdly, we'll forgo the under age magic rule at our houses and have charms on them to prevent them from knowing who is doing the magic if you're in training." she said and Mister Diggory added on to it gently, before he could I turned to Dumbledore, as I thought over dad's mention of my heritage than.

"Professor, if I'm the master of death, whatever the Deathly Hallows are, I need to hear the entire story, but if your wand is number two, I think I need all three in order to do it. I'm just learning my station, in order to know what to do I need to improvise these situations, so once I destroy these, I'm taking over the situation and I can take your place as head of the order after that." I said he nodded in agreement to that.

"Once you destroy the one he put in you, you'll be reaching my level in side of three months Harry. Before you ask about what I was like, that's a secret nobody knows, so as your mentor, it's time you know what happened to Ariana and as for my history, my sister is going to be the one who sheds some light, if Rita ever gets another scoop focused on me, yet again, here's the truth now. I was an idiot as a boy, after she was killed in the fight between me and Grindlewald, I decided teaching was my calling, so I could never be tempted to go near that lust for power ever again."

"Aberforth was furious our sister is dead, so I have to heal that bond. I thought of you as a grandson since I laid eyes on you Harry, I'm not losing you no matter what." he said and I smiled and gave him a hug at that and he tightened his arms around me. "Well if we're going horcrux hunting and I'm the seventh one here, the only shot at this is either destroying that thing with basilisk venom, or I risk willing nearly being killed, again, by Riddle. Hagrid is not going to take it well when he hears this though."

"But I don't have a choice, in order to destroy every single one, I have to do this, I get rid of that I live forever, that's the meaning of the prophecy, he lives with me alive, I destroy his seventh one by handing myself over and he hits me with the avada kedavra and that destroys all of them, but I got the Hallows on me and I'm the master of death after that, grandpa, my cloak is one of them, what were the others?" I asked him gently.

"I'll tell you the story after supper Harry, and you're coming with me when I find that third one, but never mind destroying it too. We destroy it a few days after we regroup at one of our safe houses, but if I'm killed you take over my position and finish what I started, okay." He said and I nodded to that gently as as I answered him. "Okay if the ring is one of them, it's got some sort of curse on it. So destroying it could prove dangerous." I said and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered me.

"If that's the case, I'm the one destroying it, I'm not as young as I used to be, and you and your trio know enough you can destroy the other three all at once, and we fake pretenses leading up to when the battle of Hogwarts begins, only this time we're forewarned. But the only ones allowed this knowledge are your trio and inner circle, from now and until we do battle that night." he said and I nodded to that as I answered.

"Alright I'm a fifteen year old you and I'm two sides here, dad in leadership, and you in holding back information from my order when they don't need it, though the ones that do are my inner circle now, but only them till I reveal the truth of what's going on, and my inner circle are the noble house heirs and my trio now, and it's just them and my mate and older brothers from here on in." I said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Alright the eleven of you are my inner circle guys, Ginny you're my complete equal, if we're like my parents we fight together, and in the case of the marauder trio, Mione, Ron, we go into battle, we stick together, okay." I said and they nodded in agreement and they gave me a hug at that. "Friends for life, we don't care you're a parselmouth, nor do we care that you got a link to Riddle, to us you're just Harry, nothing changes and nothing's going to change, you're our leader, we follow you." Daphne said for the nine of them and I smiled at her at that as Mr. Diggory interjected into our conversation at that.

"My son is getting advanced training later by you son, so once the summer starts, and starting from the time we're seven we learn to fence and spar in sword fighting, so with that you just added a much stronger sword to the list with these devices you just bought and if the D.A. wants to practice at home during the summer we're allowing it, and whatever equipment needed we use and you teach them the added classes, martial arts, fencing, whatever is in your class, we can do class training programs here at each of our houses for the eleven of you and Hermione, since she's getting a freebie now."

"You teach and Sirius, Remus, James and I can monitor, it's half training and half enjoyment as our manors have pools the size of a muggle pool park as well, so that's the summer program, you kids get to enjoy your summer this coming year and boys, starting next school term, we're doing a combined plan here, half joke shop and half advanced training, we can train you further since you're adults, though you graduated we can train you further, though you chose not to put your NEWT's to use, okay." he said to the twins and the eight of us and we all nodded as Mione looked at Dobby then.

"Dobby find Rita and bring her here, she tries to escape as her beetle form, use this." she said and passed him a charmed jar she used when she arrested her the first time, and he nodded and left with a crack. "Beetle form, she's really an animagus?" Madam Longbottom repeated and we nodded. "Yes and an illegal one to no less, but that's our insurance now, you, Lord Greengrass, Mr. Diggory, dad and Sirius can sentence her to Azkaban for not registering herself at the time, so that's the choice now, it's she either works for us or its twenty years in an un-inpentrable jail cell with animagi type charms on it." I said and they all smiled dangerously at that information.

"I found her hovering around the infirmary for any kind of scoop and caught her, the death-eater spawn know what she is, but that explains all the stories she's printed up about us, I'm matched to Ron, Harry's matched to Ginny, Hagrid is harmless, though his choice in names for pets is bit eccentric, but he's safe." she said and I sighed as I finished her statement as I explained it to her and my other adoptive grandmother.

"Fudge was reading Rita's stories about me having pains in my scar, that are thanks to sensing his mood, I've got a magical mood detector through this scar, he's pushes too hard, he's able to see through me, but I'm going to practice at working at closing the door on this end, while I spy on him, that's why Severus is teaching me occlumency so I can block him out. To a Pureblood Parseltongue is a dark art, it wasn't till I used it to figure out that we had a basilisk loose in the castle that I realized that the skill could be useful, it's the only way to communicate with the horcruxes." I said and she nodded.

"So you can use the skill to sense where they are, you're right, it's strange, but it's useful, and you're the heir of Gryffindor, why would you attack muggleborns, or muggles truth of the matter here, and I dug into Charles's family history as well, but your great grandfather was the champion of muggleborns and muggles, simple common sense, your family has been against the dark art for ninety generations." she said and I nodded as Emma looked at me in shock as she finished her sentence at that information.

"What's that mean exactly?" Dan asked and Dumbledore answered that. "Before the Pureblood mania started Salazar and Godric were good friends, Salazar created the chamber as an office, but that Basilisk was his pet. Once his son came to school the mania started and every generation going to Slytherin since started seeing being a Pureblood as being royalty and thought anything less was just plain filth."

"Fact of the manner is if we hadn't met and married muggles, we would have become extinct, so we're of three kinds in our world, Godric knew this and he married a muggle born and every generation in his family did the same, Godric was known for protecting all types, blood purity or not, it didn't matter to him whether they were muggle, muggle born, half blood or Pureblood, they were equals and friends. He also detested the dark arts, and fought anything that were part of them, and trained every generation in his family to do the same." he said and Dan nodded as he got it as she said it out loud.

"So his great grandfather is the champion of the magical blood kinds and he was friends with muggles, I need to read that history book or at the very least talk to James, it sounds like as the heirs of Gryfindor, Harry and his father decided on fighting against Salazar's blood relatives, his son and descendants and it results in a Pureblood mania and with that in mind just who the devil do these kids think you are exactly."

"You're a Gryffindor, your record speaks for itself, you'd never hurt a muggle or muggleborn, if these kids are so scared they can't see this, they don't know anything, I mean your sister is a muggleborn, your mother is a muggleborn, you're a half blood and a blood traitor, if they can't see this they don't deserve to be in their respected houses." Emma said for her with a furious look at that and Sprout nodded in agreement to that.

"That was my thought when he told me this and I'm giving a severe tongue lashing to the ones who treated him like that." McGonagall said to her and she nodded and I smiled at their defenses of me. "I take it papa took it just as seriously as dad does, in respect for each group, I treat Dobby, Winky and Kreacher, as well as the others with respect and as equals, I make friends with each house and I'd risk expulsion to protect muggles?" I asked and Dumbledore smiled as he answered me at that.

"Yes Charles was the adult version of you and your father, where your family elves are concerned he treated them with respect and as equals, they loved him, your grandmother and your father and were loyal elves to your family, he acted like you do when it came to situations like defending your cousin from the dark creatures of our world and he was friends with every house group there was, but most of the Slythrin old wizarding families and the noble courts tended to get a bit rough if they were drinking."

"Your grandfather needed to dispel a firefight when James brought your mother to a holiday ball one night and it resulted in Lord Malfoy getting kicked out of your grandparents mansion that night. Needless to say my generation and your grandparents generation was furious at that." he said and I exchanged looks with Ron at that. "In other words, I'm my parents and grandparents in everything that counts."

"If we have a New Years Eve Ball that night next school term and these other noble lords are drinking and try to start a fight with us and point their wards at Mione, or Dudley, we all call out at the same time to our parents, so we can dispel it, before it reaches the point of wands that night." I said and the quartet all nodded in agreement to that. "Merlin, well one good thing you're back in our world, and this is part of the training mate, as an heir we live up to our station and if this happens, we take direct action if need be." Neville told me and I nodded to that as I looked at them gently.

"So I'm practically Gryffindor himself in everything that counts, because I champion the light side of magic and with that. That's my point grandma, why would I hurt muggleborns, my sister is one, my mother is one, so I grow up with a couple muggle abusers, I'm not using that as a motive for murder here, and secondly, just because I can speak to snakes, doesn't mean I'm going to unleash one on a helpless victim."

"I'd never hurt a friend, comrade in arms, or an innocent, if I'd known from day one I was a parselmouth I'd use it so I can work with snakes as a scientist later and control them, if they lost control, constrictors don't know their own strength, so I'd use this to prevent them from suffocating their handlers or owners, with the poisonous ones, if they're so panicked they're ready to attack I'd use it to calm them down."

"That's my biggest strength now, I protect others, I'd saved Ginny, I saved dad, I prevented Voldemort from getting the stone, I saved our current group of muggleborns in school at the time, while learning something new about myself, but with that fact in mind here do I look like I'd kill a victim, simply because I'm pissed that they're annoying me?" I asked they smiled at the declaration as Severus answered that.

"No you don't and that's your biggest gift, you're completely selfless, you only care about others, and you're right, you're just like the Jedi, you're determined to free our world from our Sithlord by using your biggest weapon against them." he said and I nodded to that as I finished my explanation as I hid a smile. "I can't control my bursts of uncontrolled magic when I lose my temper, which happened to be an accident when I vanished the glass at the zoo that day, and you'll be seeing that later." I said and they chuckled at that as Sirius said it for all of them as he started laughing at that.

"I'd love to see that later, see Petunia's reaction to finding someone in the exhibit and the snake leaving the room." Sirius said laughing and Dudley hid a smile. "Yes well I wound up being the victim of that uncontrolled burst Sirius. One minute there and the next gone and I find myself standing behind the glass." he said and they nodded to that with an amused look as Ron looked at Molly to ease up the tension.

"Mum, what's for dinner tonight?" Ron asked and she chuckled. "With this amount of people I'm tripling the servings for dinner and dessert here, William, you getting Anna involved as well?" she asked and Lord Greengrass nodded. "Yes, I'll get my wife and youngest and the order and junior order members can spend the next week together, before school starts a second time. Alright kids, as Harold said, don't get discouraged if there's a slight drawback, if there's a leak, move to a new location, and use your training there, if it means using each of the founders personal quarters go there and train, okay."

"And secondly if the death eaters start bugging you, time to push it to the limit, you use what you learned so far, if they try to expel you, erase the memory if you get caught out of bounds and head for each of your dorms." he said and we all nodded to that. "I'm saying the same thing Susan, you got my permission to use the spells I gave you." Amelia said and she nodded. "Us to Mione." Dan added and Arthur added on to it.

"Boys, if you created a smoke screen bomb or anything use that and get out of range." he said and Madam Aggie nodded to Neville and he nodded to her. "Luna, I'm saying the same thing here." he said and she nodded as Sirius and Remus turned to me. "Harry, use that map and find a few new routes to get them to safety, if you have to use the passages do it, just make sure you stay clear of Malfoy and the inquisitorial squad, Filch and Umbridge." Remus said and I nodded to both of them at that.

"What about Hagrid and his classes?" Mione asked and Dumbledore answered that. "I'll set it unicorns, kneazles, the threstals and three or four others creatures this term, but with your schedules getting ready for your NEWT's the following two terms we got a lot of work to do. What are your future career classes exactly children, if you're picking your careers, before we go into battle later?" he asked and I smiled as I answered him.

"Auror in my case, if not I can do Defense Against the Dark Arts when I'm an adult later." I said and Mione smiled. "With the situation with Winky, I'm working your department Lord Diggory." she said and he smiled at her at that. "I'm choosing auror as well dad." Ron said and Ginny smiled. "Going professional mum, dad, I want to go into the quidditch leagues." she said and she smiled at that as the twins went into theirs.

"We're going professional joke shop, and we can work at creating these devices and create a way to mix muggle and magical devices later dad." George said and Neville smiled. "I'm also going auror, Ron, Harry, partners." he said and put his hand and we grinned and said it together. "Partners." we said and clapped ours on top of his and a bright flash appeared at that.

"What the Hades was that exactly?" Fred asked and I smiled. "We created the alliance between our families, but our quartet just created a male trio now, we're united as a trio and partners later in life, if I get blasted, that destroys the horcrux, he finishes it off by destroying the snake, and I finish the fight by killing Voldemort myself. He's my back up plan, of the two of us, Neville can use my sword if I'm knocked unconscious in the fight."

"I'll be incapacitated for a few minutes, but you give it everything you have and don't panic, because it looks like you lost me, I'm faking it till you destroy the snake, Nev, and secondly you separate and it'll kill you so we work in groups together and knowing dad, you, Sirius, dad and Remus are working as a team, once we hit that day we work together, groups of three to five, protection spells, disabling, the works."

"We incapacitate the death eaters, Ron, Mione and Neville deal with our dark side trio, and once you kill the snake get behind me, mum's charm was created out of a symbol of love, I'm facing that curse knowing I'm protecting you, once I do that, the spells can't touch you, so stay behind me and I'm letting him hear the truth and give him one chance to be human, he still fires and that's his last curse for a lifetime." I said and he nodded as he gave me a brotherly hug at that news then.

"You're my best friend, but who am I to you exactly?" he asked and Madam Aggie answered that one. "Your mother was his godmother and vice versa dear, our families have been friends since they were your age." she said and he nodded and he smiled at that. "We need to create those lightsabers with deflecting spells guys, we got a lot of work do till we destroy him a second time, I'm your technical advisor, we need to work it out." Mione said and I nodded in agreement to that and Dudley looked at us.

"I'm not going to survive that battle, I'm not like you guys, but I can at least defend myself when we hit that day, so when you build mine can you set mine to a real one that can deflect and I can fence and work till I'm ready when Uncle Dan, Aunt Emma and I go into hiding or we're at your parents house later?" he asked and she and I nodded as we answered him as I looked at the one Fred was holding saw it in blue.

"If we'd been raised by my parents, and Sirius had been free, we'd have these when we were kids and we can practice sparring and fencing, but we, Ron, Mione, Neville, Luna and Susan would be a seven by that point, and the twins and Ginny, as well as Cedric and Daphne would be the heirs of our family manors and you'd be with us every day as an equal." I said and he sighed at that as he answered me.

"Alrght can we use that drug you mentioned, I use that and I'm alive and can not be killed in the war, we resurrect every person who's died by simply having their families focus on their memories of them, create a surplus of that drug and we got an army twice the size it was before?" he asked and I exchanged looks with Mione as she answered him. "I think so, but we got a lot of research to do, battle plans and back up plans."

"The fights localized to Great Britian and Scotland, that's where Hogwarts is, so once it reaches that day, we do it then. Dudley seeing you this way only makes it more clear, your best shot of survival here is learning to be like us and unlearn everything you learned from 'them' no more boxing, you need to wean yourself off of your previous behavior, more exercise, small to medium sized portions in food."

"Like the professor said we can make you a potion that gives the benefits of weight loss you can eat what you like and got before the diet, but take that before you do it, live as a member of the gang, and have older brothers and sister now, and most importantly here in our world it's not flaunting your strength around or being a big shot, we're humble and we show respect for each other, because the blood traitors have respect for all three groups, whether they're muggleborn, half-blood or Pureblood and we treat our magical creatures with respect as well so with that, time for a behavior change now."

"No more bullying, whatever caused him to pull his wand on you is the reason, you have to stop trying to initiate a fight, we don't use our powers if we don't need to, we live as muggles, though we're wizards and witches, we learn to act and live like muggles, dad is fascinated with muggles, he loves anything muggleborn and made, to him, we're unique, because we created stuff that they don't have and can live without magic."

"So with that you do it in reverse, you grew up without magic, aside from the occasional bursts when he lost his temper, so starting today, you'll be seeing it every day now as you learn to live in the magical world, if mum needs help, offer to help her, she's working as second in command of the household next to Sirius, because we're still trying to clear him right now, so we'll teach you our lives and you wean yourself off of the old you and become the new you, okay." she said and he nodded to her and she smiled gently.

"Don't worry you got another brother now Mione." he said and she smiled and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. "So soon dear?" Arthur asked and she nodded. "Two more years and I'm an adult I'm getting the parental in-law bond into place now than before we deal with the war." she said and they gave her a hug. "It's the same for me dad, Ginny and I will be together now and I've got you and my parents taking care of me now, don't worry I'll take care of her." I said and he nodded with a smile at the declaration then as Madam Aggie looked at her then.

"Alright, Mione, how much did you say was the total for these again?" Madam Aggie asked holding up the checks I gave her and she gave the number. "$25,500,000,000 Madam Longbottom, if we split the bill between you and the Weasleys it's $12,750,000,000 each now." she said and they nodded to that in shock as Arthur said it for the two of them in shocked amazement at the amount coming into their vault.

"Ten to fifteen years barely scraping by with seven kids in the household and suddenly we got more money than we need now. Alright honey we need to make some new arrangements here, with Bill at his job and Charlie in Romania, while Percy moved out. Time to set up an allowance for the youngest four now, the kids need a school allowance and with this being the twins final term they got a nest egg till they got their business on its feet." Arthur said and she nodded in agreement as she looked at the quartet.

"Okay boys, honey, I'm giving each of you eight hundred galleons in school allowance every term and I'm setting up a minor account for each of you and putting up an amount of 25 thousand into the account to start you off, make the money last all term starting next week, understood." Molly said and they all nodded to her. "With the fact I'm spending and splitting the summer holidays with you mum, we got money for groceries so school plans are a bit hectic, but training is going to come in handy later." I said and she smiled as she answered me at that.

"That enough for the term here?" Dan asked and she smiled. "That amount is like carrying twenty thousand pounds with you Dan, Ron and Ginny are getting twice that next school year to live off of in school, and if need be we do home schooling once things shift directions, because the added blood wards will be in place at the Potter manor and you're under protection by the order by that point, just stay within the wards."

"And with the fact that we're going to be just like you soon enough, the renovations on our home will be so comfortable that Malfoy will be eating his words later, what's the reason for why you three got busted for muggle fighting exactly?" she asked and I sighed and turned to the page that had our first game and they read through it. "Sour grapes alright, I don't blame you for losing your temper now dear." McGonagall said in disgust as Lord Greengrass answered that with furious look on his face.

"If we get them ejected this spring, I'm rescinding your banning from playing and you're the captain of the team that term, let's just make sure we show these death eaters that money is no way to get on a team, you have to show skill and talent, and with that in mind, let's show them you're just as good as they are, and can be even better, by playing by the rules." Lord Greengrass added in disgust after reading that information.

"I'm going to kill that tosser for that, I'm not stupid enough to piss you off when you're still in mourning of your mother and I don't act like a hot shot, though I grew up spoiled most of my life." Dudley said in shock at that. "Speaking of which, Ron, never mind what they're shouting, just focus on us when you're playing or treat it like a training session, I was just as nervous during my first game, but relax, so you can concentrate focus on the quintet and me, I'm captain and Seeker, so when I give you the signal, start blocking every single shot they take at you." I said to him and he nodded to that.

"With thirty six people in the kitchen, you better get two or three hundred pounds for groceries Molly, and I can go with you to help out with shopping you and I can do shopping together for the rest of the break." Emma said and she nodded to that. "Dan and I can help the kids right now, so go ahead ladies, see you in an hour." Arthur said and they nodded and headed out of the room as I looked at my godfather then.

"Mum, could you ask whether they're loyal to the ministry or us, because if they're following us as well, they'll cash them automatically and you got the money coming in immediately that way, I also need an exact estimate, because I've got to have more than what's in my account right now, because I'm pulling five hundred out for the rest of the term and I need to get new clothes later, okay. Here's my key." I said and she nodded as I gave it to her and she left the room with Emma and Rowling following her.

"If dad's giving another half of those checks to Severus, that's got to be more than expected, but if I'm the heir of the house founder and the heir of Ignotus Peverell, they both have to be the most richest wizards of the generation and I'm dating 1000 years here of monetary accounts in addition to my parents family account, but if it's in the trillions or higher, using this much is not going to break the account either."

"Grandpa would agree when I say this, but this is not charity, I'm helping my in-laws by giving them the money they need, if I'm a teenage version of him and dad, in every way, I'm being who I was born to be, make friends with the neutral Purebloods, the rest of the houses, treat the halfbreeds and the other races as friends and fight the dark arts with everything in me, so long as I got my family and friends I can handle everything that is coming now, because I've got the one thing that is worth it now." I said and I looked at Ginny and she smiled at that as she answered me.

"Yes well that's how we see it honey, we all got everything that is worth fighting for now, our families, friends and our family pack is the group in this room and with that we do whatever it takes to keep from losing it now. Professor I think we should get the copy and put it in the Potter family vault, our vaults like this have that person sucking gadget in it and it's next to impossible to break into Gringotts, as if that's not enough they don't know everything that we're planning." she said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Actually you're the heir of the Noble house of Black as well Harry, you're the heir of five houses, mine, yours, Gryffindor, Peverell and McGonagall, but you're the richest wizard in the noble courts, and you're getting the estimate pretty soon son, that is if Barty didn't leave his entire family fortune to you as well in case of trouble, but that sums it up, we just use this against the ministry later." Sirius said and I nodded to that as I looked at them to go into it then.

"What are the chances of them sneaking in disguised as Kingsley or a member of the order exactly, because our security questions we can tell Griphook and he can ask the imposter." I added and Kingsley said it with a chuckle. "Extremely high Harry, but if we get the copy out of the ministry that's a set back till they decide to try and break into the bank, which is next to impossible, you know the prophecy, but Riddle doesn't."

"With the fact you're beginning to heal now, just treat this as you used to now son." he said and I nodded. "It's going to take two years to thirty months to end this, if we can't deflect or we create an extra one, he's not going to realize he's been had till the battle." I said and she nodded in agreement. "What's that mean exactly?" Dan asked me and I explained it to him gently. "In order to get rid of him a second time, I need to destroy these horcruxes, to put this gently and in muggle terms now."

"These devices are a way for him to live, I destroyed one and it weakened him slightly, but it woke up the other six in the process, the reason for the pains in my head and scar are because he infected me with one when he tried to kill me when we were eighteen months old. The diary was the first, I'm the second, the locket is the third, the golden goblet of Hufflepuff is the fourth, Ravenclaws's diadem is the fifth, Gaunt's family is number six and the snake is number seven, I have one of them with me now."

"I just have to find the Ravenclaws diadem that makes two, the Lastranges probably have the goblet, but my family have an access hold to the bank, so we can have it checked and if it is, I'm taking custody of it so that makes four, because I've also got the locket, and I'm going with the professor when he gets the fourth, so that's all four of the horcruxes till we deal with him and I destroy the last two that night." I said and he nodded to that and he nodded as he got it.

"So my daughter is now hunting down these things with you and he's a Pureblood fake up and his ancestors stirred up the hive so much that this is why the ministry is not bothering to listen and thinks you're a liar, because you saw what they didn't at the time, well if I'm living in your world I'm staying at your parents house, till it's safe to come out of hiding." he said and she nodded in agreement to that.


	5. 5: Banks and Stern Talks

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: This is not a character read story, though the movies will be shown, they will not appear till the next story in this series, this is a prequel to when they show their entire world that Fudge is the liar and Harry has been telling the truth, and in order to change circumstance they needed to have a talk with Rowling, so they know what needs to be changed as they work out how to do that.**

 **With this chapter it's going to be in the third person between Molly and Emma and then once they're back at Grimmauld Place, it switches back to Harry's point of view as the orders settle in for the night and Dudley spends his first night with his new gang as he lives with his cousin and the quartet and their parents, Sirius and Remus for the rest of the holidays.**

 **Chapter 5: Banks, Shopping and Stern Talks**

"Sirius where is my family manor exactly?" I asked and he explained that me. "Your family manor is in within range of the Weasleys, Lovegoods and Diggories, but yours has shield charms surrounding it to protect it from death eater attacks, once the Grangers cross the barrier there's no way the death eaters are getting to them. Son you're staying there as well, we got the locket, so once the war begins completely."

"We begin work on training all of you further, I'm safe here, but I can train you till your parents are back and then we tell them the truth I'm innocent of everything they're holding against me, I'm not being taken away from you as well." he said and I nodded . "Since I found you found a piece of my family, you and Remus are my family, I can't take losing anyone else now, not after getting both of you back and it's going to be the same when I get them and Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice back finally." I said and he nodded to me gently as I finished my sentence then in relief.

"Well with my parents coming home soon, I can concentrate, I just have to work at keeping him locked out now." I said and he nodded. "Time to let go now son, you've gone through a lot, but you're still a good person, remember, we all have good and evil in us, but the part we choose to play on is who we really are, okay, soon enough we'll be a proper family, we just need to be patient now." I said and I nodded to him.

Before I could answer I heard another explosion. "Alright that's it, Frederick either get those out of the bedroom or I'm going to vanquish them son." Arthur said in exasperation and we started laughing as Fred nodded and left the room and then popped back in then. "Alright, before bedtime kids, I can tell you that story, just treat this like you're in a camping setting, story telling, before we call our curfew in your case, okay." Dumbledore said and we all nodded to that.

"How about I show you around son." Sirius said and Dudley nodded as he lead him to the rooms outside the kitchen. "Whoa, I thought this was a town house, I didn't think you could fit this many rooms in here." he said and I chuckled. "That was my thought when I went camping last summer during the World Cup, but magic has ways to enlarge things, so they look small on the outside to the naked eye, but when you're inside you see more than you'd expect." I said and he nodded as we showed him around the house.

As the trio were getting changed and into jackets, Molly, her cloak in her purse, that had an extension charm in it, she looked at the duo. "Mrs. Rowling what are your initials standing for exactly?" she asked and she looked at her. "My name is Joanne Katherine Rowling, J.K. Is my pen name for my stories." she said and she nodded to that. "Alright with the fact we've got close to fifty at the house, I'm doubling my grocery payment."

"Well our first stop is to Gringotts I need to put these in my account, than we go grocery shopping." Molly said and Emma nodded as Rowling looked at them. " Molly are you sure I didn't expose your world?" she asked and she nodded. "What's the muggle world consider fake in your case, your shows and movies, the muggle authors. Hermione mentioned a muggle tv show, what she mean exactly?" she asked and Rowling chuckled.

"The Americans created a tv show where their Air Force was fighting against aliens who were masquerading as our world's deities, but the story line is really extravagant, when I created yours I didn't realize I was actually seeing your children and your lives for real, but knowing I just exposed the Dursleys for the criminals they are, I'm relieved I can change Harry's life for the better now. So I guess my monetary count for your money is five times what I thought here?" she asked and they nodded as Molly explained it to her.

"Yes, to put this gently Galleons in your money equals £19.49, sickles come to £12.49 and the Knuts £2.50, things are bit more expensive in our world so monetary values are a bit stronger than the muggle world, in this case during the first book if Hagrid was taking him shopping that year, Hagrid gave that news owl five knuts, he, in your world, gave him £12.50, Harry pays ten galleons for a selection of snacks on the train, he spends £100.00 to feed himself and my son and niece during the drive back to Hogwarts and a £120.00 for those goggles he bought for them at the World Cup last year."

"Harry and Dumbledore just gave my family £350,000,000,000 in your monetary count. My family has an enlarged monetary account now, so we can raise my children and I can take care of my adoptive son now, and we got enough to fix our house and take care of my son's friends during the summer, because our summer program is going to be jumping between between our house, James's family manor, Frank's and Amelia's family's now as well." she said and Rowling nodded to that in shock.

"Exactly how much does he have, if he and James are giving that to you?" she asked and Molly sighed. "I'm not entirely sure, but I'm finding that out from Griphook, because he's the accountant for the Potter family and I'm officially Harry's mother in law now, so he's able to talk to me, because I'm his legal guardian till James and Lilly come back." she said and Rowling nodded. "Alright so we're heading for the hotel then to get in there?" she asked and Molly nodded as she answered her.

"Yes the Leaky Cauldron is the entranceway into our world, with you with me, like Emma is, you've got access to everything now, just don't touch anything, magical items are just as dangerous as alien items, like they show in the tv shows and movies and you're working for us with rewriting our future later." she said and Rowling nodded to her.

Before she could answer they heard an explosion. "Alright that's it, Frederick, for the final time either get those out of the bedroom, before I vanquish them son." She heard Arthur say and they started laughing at that. "Either those fireworks are too sensitive or the cat is setting them off by accident." Emma said and Molly chuckled at that as they opened the door and headed out then.

After walking ten blocks they got to the Leaky Cauldron and they headed for the alley. "This is impressive, I see everything I wrote was exactly on the nose, out of curiosity were you the witch coming out of the potions shop in the first book?" she asked, looking around the alley and Molly smiled. "Yes, while my sons were getting ready for school that week, I was going potions shopping and Arthur was with the kids at the time."

"Out of bounds for us is Knockturn Alley, which is a dark arts alley and the people that occupy that alley, they're witches and wizards who used to be death eaters and are as shady as you can get. Us light side wizards and witches stick to Diagon Alley, because our kids are all that matter to us, at the time I saw Hagrid with a raven haired boy, but I didn't realize it was Harry till we bumped into each other and he asked for help."

"Though Harry looks like a fifteen year old James with Lilly's eyes now, he didn't have to tell me his name, because I was in the same age group as James and Lilly were when we were their age, and I recognized him on sight. Introducing him to Ron, I could see that they were going to become the best of friends at that age and then saw the smile in Ginny's eyes and I knew then she just found him and I was relieved at that."

"He was who I would have chosen for her, even if the contract hadn't been signed when they were babies, he's everything I wanted for her, kind, caring, smart, loyal, brave and true, out of our world, the purebloods were going extinct, because we married our own kind at the time, it wasn't till the last three hundred years we chose muggles and created the rest of our blood types in our culture, though the good purebloods are my family and several others, that you met in the kitchen earlier." she said and Rowling nodded to that.

"What's your maiden name exactly?" she asked and Molly smiled. "Prewett, my older twin brothers I miss dearly, but they're the forty five year old version of Fred and George you see, while I'm Ginny at this age, thankfully with James's new information I can bring my big brothers back for good and I can put my family back in one piece now, whatever Hagrid told him was true though, they were killed in combat by a death eater by the name of Rowle, just before he came after the Potters and I missed them ever since."

"To me that's enough, but my children are now involved in this latest death match and that's what scares me the most now. Percy tore the family apart by his siding with the ministry, while my oldest sons, Ron, Fred and George as well as Ginny, their father and I chose to side with Harry, whatever you wrote on my boggart is directly on the nose Joanne, that's my biggest fear now." she said and Rowling nodded to that information.

"I take it you sent the kids gifts, during his first Christmas with yours that year?" she asked and Molly nodded. "Ron said Harry didn't have many nice clothes and for some reason never got gifts, so I decided I was giving him one and got to work on that sweater and Ginny chose the yarn to make it. Later on that Christmas holiday I decided to send him that sweater and my homemade fudge and he spent the summer holidays with us, seeing him at this age I could see he needed me more than he let on."

"And we unofficially adopted him as a member of our family that summer, Mione I took in as another cub, because I could see she was going to be exactly what my son needed now. As to why Ron is Arthur and Mione is me at this age, so that was expected as was that muggle statement, 'opposites attract', which covers this perfectly." she said and she nodded as Emma thought over the books she saw.

"What's with the nickname now?" Rowling asked her and she chuckled. "Five years together, that's her nickname and the kids all call her that, so while everyone else uses her entire name we sometimes call her this." she said and Rowling nodded as Ema changed the subject as she looked at her to go into her thought then.

"If we're going shopping I think we better read these books, before we see the movies here, otherwise we're going to have a heart attack seeing the movies, but hearing the details second hand from Albus or someone else in the order is bad enough, but seeing them through Harry's memories are a different story altogether. And I'm speaking for Lily when I say this, but why is it when something happens it's always our children who wind up in the middle of it?" Emma asked her and she sighed as she answered her.

"Our children are trouble magnets, from the way Harry said it, they don't go looking for trouble, the trouble finds them every term, Ron and Harry take their job as Junior aurors seriously, but a mistake resulted during a potions incident, Hermione plucked a cat fur off of some Slytherin in their age group's robes and used that, and the potion used to make a double out of the victim's body is not meant for animal transformations."

"So she spent two weeks in the infirmary recovering from the side effects, she also went too far where her attitude is concerned over Crookshanks, we need to read the truth of that novel, so I know why the kids relationship was so strained at the time. But I think I know why Sirius was carrying a knife though when he went after Peter at the time. Aurors, if they've been around the dementors too long, start suffering brief dementia."

"And he was determined to protect the boys in case Peter changed back right there in the dorm, whatever is in the truth of words we have to have a serious talk with our children now here though. Harry deserved a chance at having fun two years ago. I'll admit that breaking the rules is a bit excessive at the time, considering we had a possible murderer on the loose, but he should be allowed to enjoy the term while he's able to." she said and sighed and Emma answered her at that.

"You're right he should, he grew up with an unhappy life while living with the Dursleys, but Hermione's attitude of being a prefect got in the way of it and it strained their bonds, her need to be right is a flaw she needs to overcome, and her father and I are giving her a talking to about that." she said and Molly nodded as she answered her. "Harry said the same, next term Draco Malfoy supposedly gets initiated into Riddle's ranks as a death eater, if these books are the future we have to fix things now."

"But our problem is that in order to work through the kid's flaws they need to let out their hidden feelings. Harry wound up with Severus's potions book and she wanted to be right so much it started wrecking their relationship, as to why it's because she thought Harry was cheating in class, when he was really learning from our youngest potions master in decades, Harry was getting tutoring by Severus, though he didn't realize it."

"Harry was investigating things when Draco was initiated into Voldemort's inner circle and it nearly kills two students when the real target is Albus, proving him right again, and she thought Draco wasn't a death eater till it took a fake murder to get the truth and now it reaches her bond with my son. She got jealous that he was getting attention and decided to confund whoever he was competing against in quidditch trials."

"And here's the serious portion of it now, if she loves him this much she's going to go so far as cheat to get him into that keeper position, she's becoming so arrogant she's going to destroy their friendship if she doesn't change her attitude, and she nearly did when it came to Crookshanks two years ago, in order to prevent that again she needs to let this go in being right all the time." she said and Emma nodded as her tone turned stern then.

"While the cat was straining the bonds as was her acting like this, the trio has fights at times, but the situation here now is that in order to survive this, we have to maintain our friendships and make new ones, the Slytherins that are neutral are the key to that and we use that against him, but first I need to learn the back history, before we can help him heal further." she said and she nodded in agreement. "Yes I agree with you, we read the books and have a sit down talk with the trio." she said and she nodded to that.

"Sirius would agree when I say this, but with him as his current father, it means that parental situations are now us as the duo's parents and Sirius and Remus as Harry's adoptive uncles, so the six of us are having a talk with them once we read that book, but first we need to find out what he meant when he told us about the horcrux." she said and Emma nodded to that in agreement as Rowling switched subjects then.

"So Sirius gave him his second racing broom, though Dumbledore and Minerva gave him the first, I guess that was his birthday present after ten years separation." she said, before Minerva answered that from behind her as she popped into the alley. "Yes that's it exactly, I lost the chance to watch my grandson grow up and wanted him to enjoy flying and chose that one, while Sirius lost twelve years and he wanted to get him a replacement after he lost his first after it got destroyed by the tree." she said and she nodded.

"Did Freddy or Georgie deal with the fireworks finally Minerva, we heard the latest explosion as we were walking out the front door?" Emma asked and she started laughing as she answered her. "Yes, though they were irritating Arthur a bit too much, they're showing Dudley around the manor now, and I've never seen a kid that interested in this much magical living, since he's now fifteen." she said and she nodded to that.

"I think it's because he'd been raised to hate it, now with seeing it through new eyes after Harry saved his life, he's seeing it as new and intriguing, living our way of life, as muggles living in your world, we get to see it every day now, I saw my daughter happier than I've ever seen her when she and Ron and Harry are together."

"I read the truth of their adventures and I'm not separating my daughter from the boys whatsoever at all, she needs them most and if it makes her happy I'm letting them stay together." she said as they walked into the bank and headed for the counter. "Whatever you were going to talk to Mione about, the boys are doing it for you right now, but I'd like to know why exactly, because she was showing a matter of arrogance that year their third year I was finding troubling." she added and they nodded to that.

"I don't blame you, Harry may have broken the rules a few times over the last four years, but he wants to be like everyone else and this attitude of her is going to destroy their friendship if it's not checked at the door and soon." Molly said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "You're right about that if Remus had signed the permission slip I would have allowed him to go to Hogsmeade. As to why Remus was there as paternal guardian when he started working at the school."

"To me that was enough every time I looked at Harry I could see a glow in his eyes that he was happy he got his uncle back, even if he didn't know or remember Remus was his paternal wolf it was enough that he made him happy by being a father to him and with that in mind with the fact Severus is patching up that bond, Sirius, Remus, Albus and I all agree if Harry decides to use Severus's potions book, he's got the right to now."

"Severus was the top potions student in your grade level as was Lilly, Harry deserves a chance to fullfill his ambition, we're giving him a freebie where the book is concerned, he can learn from Severus by using what he and Lilly teach him that way." she said and she nodded. "What are the classes needed to be an auror exactly?" Emma asked her and she smiled. "Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Darks Arts and the added class is Muggle Studies, that covers screwing around with muggle artifacts."

"Harry's got tutors in all of the subjects now during the summer, so by the time he passes his NEWTS, he's going to be a master of every subject needed to be an auror and with the fact he's adding a defense and dueling club to the school next year, he's going to be a skilled martial arts expert by the time he's seventeen and a empeccable swordsman, so this is needed, and it's a simple rule of thumb as a wizard: in order to be the best you need to improvise and bend a few rules and I've done that thirty times in twenty nine years."she said and Emma nodded to her as she answered her.

"For some reason I got the feeling Harry is better than he's showing, why is he holding back exactly, he's passing grades in every class, what's going on?" Emma asked her and she sighed. "If I'm right it's because of the Dursleys, but now that they're out of the picture and James and Lily are being brought back he's not holding back anymore, but reason number two is because of Mione, she gets jealous every time he starts doing better than she does." Minerva said and they nodded as they walked over to the counter.

"Hello, I'd like to deposit several checks in my account please." she said and the goblin nodded. "Who may I ask are they written by?" he asked and she dropped her tone and he leaned forward to hear her better. "You're not following the lies of the ministry about the Professor and Harry Potter are you?" she asked and the bank manager shook his head as he answered her at that gently.

"We are not, we lost three goblins in the last two months alone and a gold goblet with Helga Hufflepuff's symbol on it was locked in the Lestrange vault by Lucius Malfoy a week ago, if this has to do with that, we're following Master Potter as well, he's a kind young man and deserves respect for what he's done to protect our world, the Potters are our biggest clients as well." he said and she nodded as she answered him at that in relief.

"So you'd cash a check that is passed to a family member, or the in-laws of the victims of this ridicule?" Molly asked and he nodded. "In a heart beat Madam, why do you ask?" he asked and she answered him a with a gentle smile. "Okay then, they're from Harry's family account and Dumbledore's family account." she said and he nodded as he answered her. "What is the total coming to exactly?" He asked and she dropped it further knowing this was going to give him a shock later, as the amount was pretty high.

"$12,750,000,000, in total the checks, together, come to $25,500,000,000. Harry split the money between my family and Neville Longbottom's family, I'd like to put a lock out bond on the death eater Purebloods if they try to steal it from us and the same goes for the ministry, Harry was giving us child support payments for him now and this is it." she said and he nodded in amazement to that information.

"Master Potter has most definitely turned into Elder Lord Potter and Lord Potter senior, he gave amounts like that to help others all the time when Elder Lord Potter was still a child himself, alright I can do that, what else do you wish exactly?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him. "I'm setting up several accounts for my children now, and I'm doing a withdrawal for Harry himself from his school account, but I'd like to speak to you and the Potter account Manager, privately, it's urgent."

"I'd like to speak to Griphook please, Harry is taking his position as a noble lord of his manor and his family are returning, we need to speak with both you and Griphook, now." she said and he nodded as he moved to the back room and motioned to another goblin. "You wanted to see me Mrs. Weasley?" he asked and she nodded. "Hello Griphook good to see you again." she said and he nodded gently with a smile as he answered her.

"Barclaw said this is about the Potter family account?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, Harry wanted an estimate of what his family holds in funds, as to why he's assuming his role as Lord Harry James Potter, heir of the Gryffindor and Potter manors. As his mother in law, I'm here about this, and I'm depositing the money James and Lilly have given to me for child support." she said and he nodded as he answered her.

"In total estimate Lord James Potter had $950,000,000,000,000,000 in his family account and the Peverell family account, that is his ancestor Ignotus Peverell, his family account was $975,000,000,000,000,000, while Master Gryffindor's family account was the highest ranked in latest years, his family was the richest wizarding family of the ages they had $275,000,000,000,000,000,000. Master Potter and his family are the richest wizards in your world, though James, Charles and Willam all gave charity to others and other businesses and Harry is now doing that, but here's the serious part now."

"By forcing him into the tournament Fudge turned him into an adult, he's legally an adult in our world now, he knew that by doing this once Harry risked saving his cousin from the dementors that they could put him in Azkaban, so the truth could be hidden, Crouch is dead, and here's the will, Barty Crouch senior turned his family fortune over to Harry and his trio for their mission if he needed to hunt down the horcruxes." he said and she stopped him at that as she looked at him in shock.

"You know about that?" she asked him in shock and he nodded. "Yes, Master Crouch gave specific instruction to me that if you came to see me I have to give you this information. Seventy percent of the family fortune goes to the Golden Trio and the rest goes to the Order of the Phoenix, he had this planned ever since the World Cup. Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, Ignotus Peverell, Sirius Black and James Potter, Harry's got the highest stature within the courts, you can use this against Fudge now."

"While the line up in the wizarding nobles were Black, Lord Greengrass, Lord Longbottom, Madam Bones, Master Lovegood and Master Diggory." he said and she nodded. "Looks like James chose to never flaunt that type of money around, Harry guessed his paternal family was wealthy, but I wasn't expecting that number at all Griphook, okay as his marital family member, I'd like a lock on my account now to prevent the death eater Purebloods and the ministry from digging into our family account now." she said and he nodded to her as he pulled a quill out and Emma got started then, before she could Barclaw added on to Griphook's information.

"Whatever size the basilisk will determine how much the victims will get, because a basilisk is a rare find, if we could harvest the carcass we can insure that you daughters and their fellow victims get compensation for it and the totals are going to be in double digit millions for the carcass if you want to harvest the venom and the fangs." he said and she nodded. "We'll give you the carcass in exchange for harvesting the fangs and the venom for potions ingredients, and some of the skin to make combat armor."

"And Harry's gained Barty Crouch's entire fortune, okay he's the heir of the Black seat, the Potter seat, the Peverell seat and the Gryffindor seat in the courts of your jury. That bloody bastard is a complete liar, alright I'm a muggle their not going to take the word of a muggle and you're a blood traitor and are loyal to Harry, and they won't listen to Dumbledore either, we have to report this to the the order and fast." Emma said to her and she nodded to that in agreement then as she answered him.

"Alright let me see here, **_'As head of Crouch manor I hereby leave my entire fortune to Harry Potter, Master Potter is a man of value and grace and he is our world's biggest asset of destroying the evil in it, as to that I hereby decree my family fortune of $975,000,000,000,000,000,000 galleons to him and his trio to use in case I am murdered by my own heir, I was heart broken when I learned my little Barty was a death eater, but learning he is the reason Master Neville Longbottom lost his parents that is enough he needs to confined and imprisoned for life, as is this is the main reason I hate anything to do with the dark arts, they've destroyed my family and hundred of others.'_**

 ** _'I was forced into locking up Sirius Black without a trial, by Deloris Jane Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge, because they were holding this over my head, in order to free Sirius we have to have Sirius's memories and Harry's memories and that is the only way to clear Sirius. As for Master Potter, he was never meant to be in the tournament, but I was imperiused for months, before I broke out and escaped Voldemort's hold on me and came to report my son to Professor Albus Dumbledore, to the Order of the Phoenix here's my confession now to all order members, both old and new.'_**

 ** _'I tried to protect my young protege in keeping him out of the tournament, but I learned my Barty is masquerading as Alastor Moody, if I die, before I get this information out, all order members, if you restarted the Order Professor, use this as further evidence of the truth. I further hereby leave my manor to them as another safe house and the rest of what is left of my family fortune, friends do whatever you can just make sure the truth gets out and our world knows that the corrupt ministry members are being bribed by death eaters that are pretending they were confunded and imperiused during the last world war.'_**

 ** _'If we have a teenage casualty use that as a reason to fight, Master Potter use my inheritance to train your young order and if you go on your mission, use it to buy food and comfortable quarters, remember what you learned. You can train on the mission, you can convert our money into muggle money, you work in the muggle world and stay hidden, just make all the necessary provisions and preparations before you leave, don't trust anyone, but fellow order members.'_**

 ** _'Both adult order members and your young order members, security questions, spells, the works, just be very careful, if you found the first and it's jewelry never put it on whatsoever, it brings out the evil side of your thoughts, your darkest thoughts, your biggest fears. You're an auror treat this as what you learned from us so far, good luck my young friend and may God favor you and us in your mission to bring peace and posterity to our world.'_** she read out and nodded as she looked at him and smiled as she said it to him.

"Alright he's turning his fortune to our children, Ron's half is going into his account along with the twenty five thousand I'm putting in there, we're calling a meeting tomorrow, Griphook, could you come to Grimmauld place we wish to speak to you, because the kids have more money than they need right now from this and it's just gone up even further."

"As you know the ministry is writing lies about Harry and the professor, Harry would like to make a deal with you regarding a basilisk he killed three years ago, he wants to talk to you himself later." she said and he nodded in amazement at that. "I understand, I can do that, the money will be put in your account at a moment's notice, what else can I do for you Madam Weasley?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him.

"I'm setting up for accounts for my youngest children, at twenty five thousand galleons each, for the twins it's a nest egg till they get their joke shop on its feet, while for Ron and Ginny it's a school account for the following two to three years, refilled of twenty thousand by the time they graduate, but that amount is enough to last till we get the dirty members of the ministry out, could you do me a favor and get a hold of the Rangers for me, we could use both their help and yours, because I have reason to believe Fudge is downgrading our account on purpose." she said and he nodded to that.

"I understand that, Master Potter Senior and Elder Master Potter left several heirlooms in his possession he does not know about yet, but he can talk to me about it, what does Master Potter have to tell me exactly?" he asked and she smiled. "James and Lily are going to be coming back in two weeks, James is resuming his role as Lord Potter in his family and if we can do it, we can get the senior members of his family back as well, his grandparents, so Lord Potter is going to return in two weeks, because Sirius and Remus need to do that now."

"We also plan to tell the world the truth of the lies that the ministry is saying about Harry later, we'd like you as our Gringotts representative Griphook." she said and he smiled dangerously at that. "We'd gladly help the order with whatever they need. I take it Master Black is innocent?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, he was framed, we got proof of the truth, but we need help in order to get it out, with both that and the fight in the graveyard in Little Hangleton." she said and he nodded as that cemented his thoughts.

"Sirius has thrown Bellatrix and Narcissa out of the Black family, we have to get these people arrested and soon, before they kill our entire world." she said and signed the contract and then signed the checks to her family account and they disappeared. "The money has been deposited into your family account now and there is now a lock on your account that only you, Lord Weasley and young William have access to now." Barclaw said and she smiled as she answered him at that.

"I'm taking out five hundred for Harry from his account so he's able to buy some new clothes, I'd like to convert it to muggle money." she said and he nodded to that as he answered her. "Would you like it as cash or as a charge card in his case?" he asked and she thought it over. "Charge card please, wait half in charge card and half galleons and that's another $240, so I'm taking out $740, that way he doesn't lose it. And whatever James plans to bestow him, I'll find out later, I'd like a charge card for the purchases I'm making today, we got a full house and I'm making dinner." she and he nodded as he lead her to the carts leading to the vaults.

"I take it the entire order is at the manor tonight along with the junior order?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, we just added the entire order of noble houses and half the faculty to the list, along Dan and Emma and Harry's cousin's going to be joining our world now to." she said and he nodded as Emma changed the subject gently.

"Griphook, do the family accounts just refill the student ones every year?" Emma asked and he nodded. "Yes, Elder Potter set his account to refill Master Potter's account so every time he took out a certain amount it refilled through his, but his school account has $700,000 galleons in it and refilled every term, but now that he's about to live with his parents he's able to live like a normal noble lord heir and Pureblood in our world."

"As for Mistress Hermione, her account goes two ways now, your version and ours, she's got accounts in both worlds now and we can adjust to while she takes money out of muggle scholarship account, we fill the gaps with galleons converted into pounds so you don't have to worry. Though here's the bad news, the death eater purebloods are charging more for muggleborns to learn in our world, just to get you out of our world." he said and her eyes narrowed at that.

"Well nothing they try is getting us or the other muggleborns out of the magical world whatsoever, as to that, we're planning a revolt till we get the traitors jailed and the leader is gone for good." she said and he smiled. "Before you ask about the sword, wait till after we deal with the horcruxes and than once Harry retires it, it's all yours." Molly added and he nodded to her gently as he took them to Harry's vault first.

As they went to get $740 out of Harry's account, they then went to hers and she looked at the amount sitting there and thought it over. 'Finally, we got enough to take care of the quintet and Mione when she comes to stay with us during the school term and summer holidays.' she thought as she got two hundred out and turned it into seven hundred pounds so they could go grocery shopping and then went to get a copy of each book from the bookstore.

 **Grimmauld Place-Harry's POV**

As I looked at my sister, I knew she was going to find my decision then to use his book as an act of cheating then. "Severus did you keep your potions book somewhere, I want to check it out next term, or at the very least read through it next week so I can learn from you now, because my grades are an E. If I could boost it up more that's one class and from there I can do every class if there's tips for every single class in it."

"If I'm to pass my 'OWLS' I need to learn as much as I can and if you could tutor me that would work later, because I'm using your book next school year for this class, if I'm to be an auror, I have to break a few rules and bend others and use what you're teaching." I said and he nodded to me as she looked at me in shock and Moody answered me at that with a gentle smile on his face as he said it.

"Son as my double told you, you need to be prepared and ready for what you're about to face, you must have constant vigilance here and hard work is needed to be a good Auror, my training is going to put you you through different tests that are like your adventures these last four years, but if this book insures you graduate with the highest grades possible so I can train you myself than I'm fine with you bending the rules to get into my program Harold." he said and I smiled as Severus added on to his sentence then.

"If you want to use it next year I'm fine with that, but right now you need to start stepping up your potions Harry, your mother and I can tutor you in this class, and we can go over every ingredient needed to perfect your potions in class, with six months left in the school term, time to push it to the limit. If you get higher than five OWLS that gets you in to the NEWT level classes so time to start studying hard, it's O's in every single class, for you, Ronald and Neville from now on." he said and I nodded to him.

"Harry that books got to be trouble, I've been reading the text and I've passed the class for years, taking opinions from an unknown book could prove dangerous." she said and my tone hardened. "If the book talks back, yes than its dangerous, but this book isn't enchanted with the spirit of a magical homicidal maniac, I'm being taught by the best friend of my mother, who is the youngest potions professor in twenty six years."

"And to answer that remark my mother was the best at Charms, Severus is the best at Potions, dad evidently was the best at Transfiguration, Sirius and Remus at Defense Against the Dark Arts and that brings it Herbology, but before I go into that, Grandpa who had the highest grades in history, and I mean as muggleborn, before we arrived at the school?" I asked him and he smiled gently as he answered me.

"Your mother was the best at every class she took, it was star Outstandings in every class for their generation, your father and Sirius, Remus and Severus, as well as Emily, Alice, Frank and Xeno were right behind her, as was Amelia." he said and she looked at him in shock. "That's like our generation, alright that's the catch Hermione. What classes was she taking exactly?" I asked him Sirius answered that as he exchanged smiles with Severus and Remus and I knew they were reminiscing their seven years together.

"Every class in added classes, she dropped out of Divination though, but her scores were the highest recorded in our entire year, when Severus said she's the adult version Hermione he wasn't kidding, she wanted to prove she was as good as we are, but that's what we all loved about her, she acted like you do, and never showed off, but she was there to help us if we needed a tutor." he said and I smiled at that softly.

"I'm looking at a magical version to that episode here dad, so was she winning every prize that you were offering in class at the time if she's a magical version of that Air Force officer?" I asked and he nodded to me. "Yes alright, so at this rate that's what's going on young lady, what is your problem with him wanting to be like his parents in being the best in your year exactly?" he asked and she looked between them.

"Evidently she's got a massive chip on her shoulder, mum won every prize she's ever been up for and got the highest grade in every class she's been in, and its now you comparing her to mum and she's getting sick of it now. Well to repeat what that major in the show said, Hermione, get over it, there are important things at stake, this attitude is going to put you in detention for a month if it keeps up." I said sternly and she sighed.

"Young lady this attitude of yours is going to wreck your friendships or get you expelled if it's not brought back under control, every kid in your year is getting tired of you showing off in class, when we and the other professors are asking questions, it's time to let them shine in class, instead of being the one to answer every question, they deserve a chance in the spotlight as well." Severus said sternly and I went to prodigies in class then.

"Sirius who was a Herbology prodigy in the adult gang exactly?" I asked and he smiled as he answered me. "Emily is actually, she was a prodigy of two courses, potions and Herbology, she, your mother and Severus out scored the entire class in these courses, while Remus, your father and I scored the highest in Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies in each course at the time."

"The classes need in auror training are each of these classes, so trade Divination for Muggle Studies next year boys and as to why, because we confiscate muggle items that are tampered with like that diary you destroyed, that's what we do. To put this gently the classes needed most are these seven, as to why, we're like the cops, we go on raids, busts and arrest criminals and death eaters, and the job gets pretty dangerous as well."

"Our job as aurors is knowing how to counteract spells and confiscate items like the diary we do raids at Knockturn alley and arrest death eaters or criminals that act like maniacs, or fake ups like Lockhart or an imposter, like Barty Crouch, he was masquerading as an auror. An auror needs these courses to get into training, because we're constantly dealing with acts of riots and other situations, including explosions in the office."

"The seven of us agree that you should be allowed to pursue your career, if you plan to get into training it's bending rules in some areas and breaking them in others if you have to catch a homicidal maniac hell bent on framing you for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. In which case, James would agree when I say this, but if being the best means using Severus's textbook than by all means go ahead, you got our permission for its use and it's coming from the faculty too." he said and I nodded to that as I looked at her with a stern look on my face then.

"You ever make a mistake with polyjuice potion, like using the wrong hair or other piece to finish it off?" I asked and and he nodded. "Once or twice, but it served as a teaching tool, your father and I had several instances of our products blowing or going off twenty minutes to three hours after we created it, so we just catalogue the incident and go back to the drawing board to get it perfected, but to repeat what you said, before using any potion on yourself, make sure it's the real thing and not a substitute." he said gently.

"There you have it, even the adults agree with me that in order to be the best break rules in some areas and bend them in others, and with that in mind you recall your mistake in second year, let me see here after we got the legend and decided on questioning Draco we checked out a book so we could do the polyjuice potion and while Ron and I had reservations about its use, you barge right in and do it."

"The night we use it you got too cocky and just assumed you had the right hair and threw it in the potion and it put you in the infirmary for a month, you thought you had everything and you didn't, you assumed you knew and you don't know everything and that's what I'm talking about, to quote that line in that Scifi show. 'You fool around with unknown equipment and you don't know what you're doing and it could put you in the hospital for a month', potions is the same as being in a muggle chemistry lab at high school, we're high school students we make a mistake we try again to get it right."

"Some stupid idiot set the fire too high and it destroyed a bunson beaker last year, while we've had sixty explosions in class, because they're not following safety precautions here, I was actually taking notes in class our first day in the lab when he gave his lecture, so I could learn from the best, and he was asking me questions, and though I didn't know the answers yet, because I didn't read the entire textbook, I could see he was the toughest professor I was going to have in the school at the time."

"That's what killed Aunt Emily when we were nine, she was experimenting and it resulted in an explosion in her lab, practice makes perfect, if you have to improvise in class than you experiment a bit. Did mum ever do that when you were our age Severus?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes and the result of one situation, a kid in our class tried to do what we did and resulted in blowing up the cauldron next to us as he was working on it and it threw a piece of it into the wall." he said and I nodded as I held it in.

"Merlin yeah I remember that, he looked like he scorched his hairline in class that day." Remus said laughing and he chuckled. "Seamus Finnigan keeps doing that in class, he's destroyed thirty cauldrons in five years, but it's like you said, to be a potions master in class you got to follow the instructions to a 'T' and don't let anything distract you." he said and I nodded in agreement to that as I answered him at that.

"Sounds like that person was an older version of Seamus, if he burned his eyebrows or was dealing with repeated explosions in class, because he tried to turn a cup of water into rum and it exploded in his face." I said and they started laughing at that. "Just goes to show chemistry and potions get dangerous if you don't pay attention to what you're doing or the spell on said potion gets redirected, because you dropped the wrong ingredient in." Severus said and I nodded in agreement to his opinion.

"Okay that's exactly what I'm talking about Mione, you get too zealous and it'll get you killed or destroy a friendship if you don't let go and improvise, you remember the message on the Starwars movies, 'Let go of your conscious self and act on instinct, unlearn from what you've learned, before.' That's the act of a true potions prodigy or any prodigy. Following the rules causes problems and the spells and potions are okay, but improvising in cooking or anything your good at just makes your skills even better."

" If I'm given a prize for my potion being better than yours is its because I followed his directions to a 'T', it means that I've got the acts of a skilled auror, we've had seventeen explosions in the lab in ten years, because whoever did it wasn't following his directions to the last word and someone gets hurt in the process, you recall your jumbled attempt at the polyjuice potion in second year, you could have killed yourself that day."

"As to why you screwed up in the polyjuice potion as I said, before using any potion make sure you got the ingredients right or you're going to get hurt, from now on I'm following his orders and if that means learning from his textbook that's my decision, evidently my mother was a prodigy in two courses and this was one of them, they can train me to be the best in these classes, because I'm the heir of Salazar's friend and the biggest enemy to his heir." I said and Severus added on to that, his brown eyes firm.

"Mione, if Harry decides to use my book it's not considered cheating, its got ways to make potions stronger and better than if you do it like it says in a normal book, for example, try to cut a seed for a batch of waking death, the seed keeps shooting a cross the room, so instead of cutting you crush it and that releases the juice in better, as is adjusting the dose accordingly, too much and you could get put into a coma."

"Truth is my mother was a potions expert and she taught me everything I knew and I taught it to his mother, we were the top potions students in class when we were your age, though I'll admit some of my spells are dangerous, like Sectumsempra and I'm removing that spell from the book, though Levicorpus was one we used against each other if we got aggravated with each other or the victim is drugged and he's so irrational he attacks you." Severus said to her and she nodded to that and I looked at him.

"If Draco tries that with me or some girl in the school becomes so infatuated she's going to spike something I'm eating or drinking and a member of my own circle eats or drinks the spiked item I'm going to have to use that one and bring them to Madam Pomphrey or the latest potions teachers or to you so you can reverse the symptoms of whatever was in that stuff next term." I told him and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Was that why your teacher treated mom so favoritively?" I asked and he nodded as Sirius answered that. "Yes, Horace Slughorn favors students that are going to become great later in life, Gwenyth Jones is captain of the Holyhead Harpies for one, and the club is for students who choose to surpass their normal training and put their gifts to the test. If Ginny gets a position as a chaser on the team and he's going to collect both of them, because while he's the chosen one, she's a star quidditch player and she gets him tickets for a match for free, he chooses students with acts of greatness in them."

"For those of us who were connected to his chosen students we nicknamed his circle the Slug Club, in your case he's going to try to collect you next son, because you're the most powerful wizard we've seen in seventy years, he's going to see you as the crowned jewel of his collection and with that if it means finding out for sure, you're probably going to have to suck up to him and become his star student next term.

"That is if we can get him out of retirement and working at the school again, because in order to know how he got that strong we have to know the truth, if he's the reason, we need him to give it to you, he loved your mother like a grand daughter, you're his only shot at gaining redemption if he's the one who gave him the information on the horcrux." he said and I looked at Dumbledore than to go into that as I thought it over on that.

"Was he at the school when you were teaching Transfiguration Grandpa?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes and he was the previous head of Slytherin when your uncle was there when he and your parents were your age, he collected students from each group every year, your mother was one of them and two out of three members of the Potter family would be an achievement when or if I can get him back as the advanced potions teacher next year." he said and I nodded to him as I answered him as I thought it over.

"You want me to let him collect me next term, I can become your inner man to find out if he's the one who gave Tom that information Grandpa?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, I'll become your tutor in learning everything about Tom, while Severus does your training in advanced potions, and you can go over that potions book together. If these people try to take me out of the picture later on." he said and I nodded as she looked at me in shock.

"Wait you can't use his book, that's cheating in class." she said and he answered that firmly, before he could though I answered that. "What is it Hermione, is it just because I'm going to be doing even better than you will be, because I'm getting advanced information from a positive source here, because this is considered going too far, you recall that season four episode on that show, you're acting like that cadet at the academy when she met that woman and vented her anger at her for taking away her thunder."

"Because she was furious that she wasn't automatically best at everything she does, and you're acting the exact same way here, just because I got a shot to make sure seventy percent of our class passes every subject with flying colors because I've now got the textbook that'll do that and you're now trying to get me in trouble for stepping up in my training by using a book our teacher gave me." I said and she looked at me in disbelief.

"No it's because that book is not a positive source of information, it's not the original text, it's cheating." she said and I looked at her sternly. "Than what do you call your doing Ron's research for him you've been helping him cheat for years, I'm doing it honestly, I'm getting tutoring by a former enemy/turncoat Hermione, he's far more skilled than I am and I'm in training to take Professor Dumbledore's place later."

"You've broken the rules and you've cut corners and it nearly kills you, you're acting like a teacher with us each time you're not our teacher, they are and 'they' are giving me permission to use his textbook. Grandpa, would it be alright with you if Ron and Neville used the text as well, we're all in training to be aurors, I can ensure that we all pass our NEWTS and you got three top class junior aurors in the dormitory now?" I asked him.

"Yes they, and whoever wants to be an auror, has permission to use it in your house, but boys no more slacking off its time for you to get serious about your grades, I want O's or star Outstandings in every class from now on. Neville who's wand is that exactly, if you're using it?" he asked him and Madam answered that. "It belongs to his father Albus." she said and we nodded to her as he explained it to her.

"Aggie he's only got EE's and A's in each class, in order to get his career set up he needs his own wand, Frank needs his back and Neville gets his own. For his career, he needs to have his own wand and this comparing of him to his father and his early life is blocking him from his true potential." he said and Neville told her the truth. "Gran, I've spent the last two months training and I'm now at a level five to six in combat training, Harry's unblocked my potential, but I need a better wand now." he said and she nodded.

"Okay there you have it Mione, they're giving us permission to bend the rules in class with a former teacher used textbook, Ron, Neville and me, we're not cheating we're learning to be the best by our mentor, he's using his former life as a way to teach us now, the decision is their's to make in parental authorization and our head of house has done the same, she says yes, as does Madam Aggie, Severus, Professor Moody, Molly, Arthur, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus, you're outnumbered ten to one."

"Dad would say the same, as would mum, I'm getting approval by our teachers and our magical guardians and parents to use his textbook, so you're outnumbered fourteen to one in adult authorization, when I get Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank healed, they'd agree that to be the best you bend the rules in learning, as such, if it means a matter of life and death you got to break the rules or you'll be killed in choice of combat with a killer."

"Professor Moody would you consider using a potions book that used to be owned by a former death eater cheating, when it's got ways to enhance your skills when, before you join the work force, you become the best in class and your father is a marauder and he would encourage your choices automatically once he found out that you're doing great in class, because of it?" I asked him and he answered me firmly with a stern look on his face as he looked at her then as he answered me.

"If you fought off the imperius curse and were in training that you're preparing for a dangerous mission it would come in handy, than no I don't think it's cheating at all, I'm the toughest Professor and auror in the business and if where this job is concerned if it means staying alive than no it's not cheating at all son, if you, Ronald and Neville want to use it for class and become my star students later than by all means use it, it's fine by me son." he said and I smiled and I looked at her firmly as I said it then.

"I'm not cheating I'm learning from a man who used to be a death eater, but is member of this order, and my mother's best friend he's teaching by using his book as a way to fight the dark arts, Ron and Neville are in the same boat now, we're about to become aurors. And with that, they're working with me on that textbook next year, I'm making sure we all pass every single course." I said and she looked at them at that in shock.

"Before you say it, don't bother Mione, Neville and I are doing what he's doing, we're using that book as well, straight O's in every class, we pass every course with him, we're getting our NEWTS and we start working as a auror trio from this day forward, you're not the only one who wants to shine in class we deserve a chance to as well now." Ron told her and Dumbledore finished his sentence sternly at that.

"Its not cheating young lady it's getting better by simply learning from a man who used to the enemies former servant, it may not be the original text, but he's learning through a better teacher and teaching guide, as a future auror and chosen one here, he's learning to be the best simply by applying information from someone who is an adult version of him, if he's to become an auror and take my place in leading the orders he needs to step up his training and this is the only way to do that now and with that fact in mind here, it's no longer black and white, but shades of gray in all areas here."

"As of now Severus, Minerva and I are giving him permission to use that book for the class." he said and Sirius crossed his arms. "As are we, Severus could you do me a favor when you bring it out from whoever you hid it and tear out the pages you wrote up your dark art spells, that's his book for training to be an auror, he's learning from you as an auror now in potions class and James, Remus, Lilly and I are training him Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology, so that's all six classes together and he's got in the bag." he said and Severus nodded to him and she looked at him to protest against it. "But." she said and he held up his hand as he cut her off at that.

"No buts about it, the spells like that are dangerous, true that book is a possible danger, but it's a teaching tool, James and I went through the ringer during our training, we were trained to defend ourselves against dangerous spells. Mad-Eye ran us through our tests using a number of dark spells to train and Sectumsempra happens to be one of said spells as are whatever spells are in that book. So as aurors we train for years and one of our lessons is making spells or potions correctly, if one of us gets poisoned we use antidotes for whatever we got poisoned by."

"Someone gets poisoned in the middle of this, he uses what you've learned so far and gets the bezoar stone to save that victim, we're training him to prepare for his mission later on and if it means using information that is not an official text, than so be it. He's right though, you can't always follow the rules in a book, adjusting what's in the book works better than simply doing it according to what the books say." he said sternly.

"Mione he's right, the books are not the truth and not the end all and be all by laws for our world, in order for us to work out and be the best we improvise and create new spells and ways of getting better, I've done that since we started school here. I'm learning to be the best simply by using what he teaches me to and if it's got tips to improve performance in potions class I'm taking his opinions and learning as I go."

"Fred and George both know that and they've risked injuries to get what they perfected ready to sell." I said and she answered that firmly. "And what happens if you choose to spike the drink with whatever was needed to get rid of the nerves or worse here?" she asked and Dumbledore answered that. "I wouldn't expel him or the person who did that, though he or whoever did that would get two weeks of detention for doing that if he did it twice, just once I'm okay with, but repeatedly and he's getting detention for a month."

"If it's needed to drain the anxiety of the victim, before the first game of the year, but I promise if you cheat by using a hex on the person competing against Ron for a position you're the one getting detention for a month and your grades, in every class, are getting a third taken out of it, understood. Fact of the matter, is I know he's holding back in class, but he's no longer doing that, his greatest ambition now is making his parents proud of him, he's going to give them his report card and he's getting the parental praise he deserves finally after waiting fourteen years for it."

"And his other is finishing what I started in the order, it's fine just once, but repeatedly and I will do that, as Harry said you can't hold on to rules and guidelines from a book, you want to succeed you got to get past that and work hard and improvise, that class he's planning is so he's able to get ready for a mission that no longer exists. Whatever is causing your behavior here about this when you're a prefect I'm double checking it young lady, because where he's concerned, he's dealt with more than you have."

"You weren't around when he encountered Voldemort, weren't around for the snake and destroying the first horcrux, there are true horrors in his past that you don't understand, that's why I let him take the lead and he gets special treatment when he needs it. But we try to treat him as any other student, if he bends the rules it's for a good cause, like your junior order, you broke the rules and I don't see him complaining about it in class or the fact he's trying to turn you in for doing something illegal." he said and Remus added on to that, his tone stern, before he could though I said it.


	6. 6: Lectures and Deals

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: This is not a character read story, though the movies will be shown, they will not appear till the next story in this series, this is a prequel to when they show their entire world that Fudge is the liar and Harry has been telling the truth, and in order to change circumstance they needed to have a talk with Rowling, so they know what needs to be changed as they work out how to do that.**

 **This chapter finishes off the lecture as the duo's mothers arrive and they spend the evening enjoying a bit of time together, before Dumbledore tells them the legend of the three brothers and Harry his true history.**

 **Chapter 6: The Talk and Dinner As A Gang**

As I looked at her carefully I saw the stubborn look on her face at my choices of being a good student then as I said what the guys and I were all thinking then. "So being a good student, in your opinion is not cutting corners is that it, not risking your life to save a fellow student, not doing investigating into who is attempting to kill every single muggleborn in this school, not wanting to be like everyone else and enjoy the holidays."

"Not wanting to help a friend, we cleared Hagrid for charges of murder, we did everything we could to help him with Buckbeak and it took breaking the law to save two lives at once. In both situations we broke the rules, I break the rules I do it for a good cause, if it means helping people I will risk my life to save others. I was framed in getting into the tournament, and out of us, I'm the least likely to start showing off Mione."

"Every time I break the rules it's to stand up for someone, but five out of ten of those times resulted points or an unexpected offer on our house team or I risk my life to save a life, does that mean I'm out of my mind, no it's because I learn something new about myself, I learn my father is a Marauder, he grew up a troublemaker, but he turned into an auror and a hero. During that same situation I would have arrested Pettigrew myself, does that make me a rule breaker, no, I'm a junior auror."

"I break or bend the rules, it's part of my training to be who I'm meant to become. Now you broke the rules ten times in five years, but you score highly in every class, we risked expulsion in first year, but they let us stay, because we saved the stone and you set Severus on fire to save me, by distracting Quirrell long enough so I can get back on my broom. Second year we do it again, and you tore a page out of a library book to crack the code and I took it from there. Ron and I gained medals for special services to the school and two hundred points a piece and we won the house cup a second time."

"Third year, while you're going prefect on me, I'm spending my time with my father wolf and I learn something new about myself: I'm the son, godson and nephew of a trio of troublemakers, but they grew into aurors and a teacher, enforcing the law, the way grandpa sees it and I break the law again to save two innocents lives, and I find an escaped criminal while doing it, while you're helping the criminal while doing it."

"As to how, you're slowly preventing me from dealing with the real killer and he's right there in the castle. If I'd been paying closer attention here, I'd have looked at the map they gave me that night and I'd see our criminal on it, and instead I get the story in reverse order and you start acting like prefect, telling me to turn the map into grandma, if I passed that map straight to Remus, I'd be living here that Christmas."

"I risk expulsion by finding out certain details and I risk blasting Severus to hear the truth from the real hero, said hero my godfather, who was holding that knife to take a stab at our missing criminal to prevent him from changing back and taking Ron hostage right there in the dormitory. To be a good student is risking your academic career just to protect your peers and adult counterparts, I help the adults if they need me to now."

"If Sirius, Remus or dad need me, I'm shoving aside the law and being who they need me to be and fight and work side by side. To put this gently, if you were such a good student, would you be prompting me to break the rules when we got a government official in the building and she hates muggles no less. You prompted us with the polyjuice potion and breaking the rules three years ago and you tell me I should do it again two months ago, does that sound like you're a prefect?" I asked her and she swallowed.

"Well I, uh..." she started to say and I shook my head. "No, we play detective we break the rules, I save your life by breaking fifty rules, and I save my wife in the process, because I risked being out of bounds ten times in nine months. I'm a good student, because I protect the school, my peers, my elders, and I'm doing it further by bending the rules by using a formerly teacher used textbook, to be my future career."

"Is that what you think of me, that I'm not a good student, I've saved your lives time and time again, Ron and I broke the rules to decode what the Hades was going on in the school, while you were petrified and I nearly die saving Ginny that night, while you were petrified. I saved you, Sirius and Ron from the dementors, and I break the rules again to save an innocent life, so all of this was a teaching tool, which is what the textbook is."

"Hermione just what is your problem with sharing the academic spotlight, we all want a chance and you're hogging it too much, why do you suppose Ron is this laid back huh, you're doing the work for him, we're kids we should act fifteen, not act like teachers, you wanted me to create that club for advanced training, but you need to take it down several notches." I told her and she looked at the quintet of teachers surrounding us.

"That's it isn't it, you want to be the best at everything you do and screw other people's feelings if it means ensuring you stay in school you're going to report us for bending a rule, though we were tricked into being out of bounds, that broomstick grandma got me was a birthday present, her first in ten years, she lost the chance to see me grow up in our world, she could see dad's expertise in flying and decided I was ready for quidditch."

"I risked my life to save yours after you were showing off in class and he insulted you that day, you recall his remark, if you weren't showing off and taking it down several notches, we would become friends on the first day and become a quartet from day one. But no, you start showing off to the teachers and start hotdogging in class, you notice Severus acts like a teacher when it comes to us, he's not moved by your showing off."

"Bring it to year three, I want a normal term and instead of just letting me enjoy the school year and be with you in Hogsmeade when I snuck out, you try to find any reason for me to not be there, starting with being out of bounds, Sirius. And that brings it to the Firebolt, Sirius lost twelve years, he was watching from the stands and decided to replace my broomstick with an even better one, instead of letting me use it on the first day, you run right to grandma to report it." I said and she tried to defend herself at that.

"But it could have been tampered with, we had an escaped convict on the loose and you've collapsed while flying during the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game, I didn't want to risk that happening twice." she said and Ron answered her. "Yeah but if you discussed it with us, before you turned it in, we wouldn't have been so furious at the time and as for the cat, here's something you should know, but animagi and half kneazles can talk to each other, Crookshanks, if he'd gone to Profesor Tralawney, she'd tell Professor McGonagall."

"He's right Mione, if we hadn't been fighting so much we would have realized the cat was telling us that the broom was safe and Pettigrew is masquerading as Scabbers that entire time and Harry's training as a Peverell would have kicked in that night. Crookshanks would have told us that Pettigrew is Scabbers and told us to look at the map, we turn him into Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Dumbledore and he'd be free."

"As Professor Dumbledore said, only a master of death can communicate with animals associated us with and he's the most powerful wizard in two hundred years, Crookshanks, come here mate." he said and the cat walked over to us. "Crookshanks, would you have told me it was safe to use my Firebolt, while you were on the hunt for Pettigrew?" I asked and he gave a 'yes meow, as I suddenly heard his voice mentally.

'Yes I would have, and I was trying to protect you when it came to the rat, I consider you my kitten and I'm trying to protect you by getting him away from you, I was giving vague hints that he's the traitor that entire time, if Sybil had been in her form, I would tell her and Remus automatically, as well as Minerva, that the broomstick was safe and the real traitor was the rat, which brings it to when she bought me from the store."

"That day in the pet shop when I jumped on Ron it's because I sensed the rat was evil, before Padfoot told me who it was that the bloody rat is and why you were without parents and I was furious at that and I decided I was hunting him down and turning him into Minerva and Dumbledore, so you could be free of the Dursleys and live with your godfather finally.' he said and I nodded as I looked at Remus and Severus.

"Is this why he tried to fake his murder a second time, because he just about destroyed us that year, when they were fighting about you, in other words had I let you in by that point, and took the rat straight to Remus, Sirius would be free?" I asked him and I heard the next explanation. 'Yes, he knew that the only way to prevent them from finding out he was still alive was creating a divide between my mistress and her mate, when you got the map from the twins he panicked and tried to frame me for killing him.'

'As to why the little rat knew you were upset over your parents and continued working on separating you three as a trio, and I was trying to protect you, by getting into your dorm. But your map shows everything and it never lies, he knew once you showed it to Remus that his goose was cooked at the time, and it would have told the entire faculty that he was still alive and Sirius was innocent, so he faked it and then left.'

'When you found him at Hagrid's, I was relieved Padfoot arrived then, and I dropped the warning to him first, before Severus interrupted your conversation, I was more than relieved that Remus revealed the truth of your map, your map never lies, it tells the truth, it reveals animagi, even if they're in their animal forms, they show up on the map, when the twins gave it to you, that was enough for the alarm to go off when you told Remus that night when you saw his name.' he said and I looked at them then.

"The line activated now guys, he just said that if he communicated to you in your wolf and grandma and Professor Tralwaney as their animagi form that it was safe, that would be enough to clear up the misunderstanding, as Sirius said he communicated to Crookshanks that Peter is who he was really after and he was helping him that entire time, when he broke into the dorm that night, if it took seeing him on the map that would be the final indication we knew he was alive and Sirius is innocent, and I'd be with him and Remus last summer." I said and they all nodded to that information firmly.

"Hold it, you mean if Fred and I just looked at the map when you guys started school we would have seen him on it and the bloody bastard in your dormitory and that would have been enough to clear Sirius of murder charges along with a veritaserum interrogation and you'd be living with Sirius these last four years?" George asked in shock and I nodded as I explained it to him and the others then.

"Yeah that map tells the truth, it's not confunded and it never lies, I saw Pettigrew on it first and then saw Crouch on it last year gathering polyjuice potion ingredients. I'd wished you'd given it to me when we started school, because I would be free finally." I said and Severus covered his eyes. "Percy had the rat first, he gives it to Ron, and you had the map, if you'd shown it to me and Minerva, as well as Albus that would do it."

"What else did he say exactly, if it explains the constant fights that term Harry?" Remus asked and I answered that firmly. "It's the divide and conquer technique, Pettigrew could have destroyed my trio by dividing us till we completely lost our strength as a trio, dog gone it Hermione, you were played that entire time. Pettigrew was the real threat, Sirius was trying to protect me that entire time, I was safe, but you practically wrecked the entire term for all of us that year." I snapped and she looked at me in shocked disbelief.

"What?" she asked and I answered that firmly. "Severus when you said we'd been confunded you were half right, she was confunded from day one, and all because of your pride Hermione, you nearly did Voldemort's job for him that year in destroying us, if you'd just let it go and let me enjoy things without acting like a prefect, because we're thirteen, we would have realized he was alive that entire time." I told her sternly.

"Alright hang on, Accio Uncle Dan's Laptop!" I shouted out and a laptop came flying into the room and I set it up. "Crookshanks write it out to them now, tell them everything you just told me." I said and turned the keyboard to him and he tapped each key carefully till it wrote out a message to them then. "Merlin's beard, all that time and I never put it together, thank you mate for telling me that now." Ron said in shock and he meowed at him as he wrote out a brief message to him.

 **'You're welcome Ron, I'm sorry if this hurt you, but you deserved to know the truth now, I know you love my mistress, but you need to set aside your differences, these fights only hurt you and your trio, in order to defeat the dark lord you must work as a team. I accept you're her mate now, but I'm like any other cat, I get territorial with my mistress, though you're a good man, I'll always protect her from people like the dark lords minions.'** He said to him and he nodded to him and gently scratched the fur between his ears and he started purring.

"Pettigrew confunded you that entire time, Crookshanks senses he was a death eater and tried to arrest him and bring him to grandma and grandpa, that's what was going on that year, and he decided on a divide and conquer technique to destroy our friendship as a trio and you just about succeeded in doing that, your pride and attitude in this is ending right now." I said sternly to her and Neville looked at me in amazement.

"Whoa so by being the master of death, you can communicate to kneazles, half kneazles and grims that way?" Neville asked and Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, the ability activates when a skilled master is in their mid teens, I train him further and he's going to surpass my strength in the side of two years once we get the horcrux out of him."

"So if he gets a pet kneazle and a young grim puppy, they'll both be acting like Crookshanks is with him now and Fawkes is the same way and sees him in the same way, as does Hedwig." he said and I sighed. "This is information overload Grandpa, Ron keep it going now." I said and Ron took it then as he finished my lecture to her.

"Crookshanks, if he'd spoken to Harry, or Professor Tralawney, would tell us if the broom was tampered with, if you'd given us two days for a test flight, with Remus, Madam Hooch, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall watching him flying it, they would be able to confirm it that way and it wouldn't have taken till February to get the broomstick back, and we would have gotten proof that way it hadn't been hexed, half kneazles also can tell if a wizard is evil or not, he would have told us that Sirius wasn't trying to hurt Harry, but protect him at the time." he said and Remus answered that firmly.

"You're right we would, young lady looking at it two years later, I'm seeing this carefully now, but you jumped the bloody gun and it starts straining your bond even further, if I'd seen him practicing and using it during a practice flight I'd know it wasn't hexed, considering I know Sirius better than anyone, and he'd probably would have gotten me a set of brand new work robes at the times, but you jumped forward without looking at the facts repeatedly, you start breaking the rules in a friendship in a true friendship."

"What matters more to you here, being a good student or being a friend, because at this rate you're selling your soul for the sake of the brass ring, said ring your prefect badge." he said and she paled at that as I nodded. "Yes that's it exactly, she's trying to work herself up to better position in our world, and by doing that she's becoming like Percy, every decision made only brings her closer to selling herself to the devil, said devil greed and a lust for power." I said and she swallowed at that one.

"That's not what I'm doing, I'm trying to be a good student, cheating is not being a good student." she said and Bill answered that one. "Wait a minute Bill, let me make it clear." I said and he nodded to me. "No cheating in the muggle world can get you expelled, but tutoring by a previously own textbook won't, looking at the answers to every question at the back of the textbook will get you expelled. While doing the work yourself won't."

"If we were in a muggle high school, and I found someone had tampered with the book like that, I'd check to see who did it and then, if it lead to trouble, I'd turn it into the headmaster, but first I'd see if their ideas worked or not, if they did fine, if not I'd turn it in and, or, destroy the book myself. But I didn't find that problem yet and to be honest here now, at the moment we got bigger problems than cheating in class."

"If I'm to get Slughorns attention next year I have to show him I'm the son of his favorite student and prove I'd gained her measures in every class. In order to do that I have to bend the rules by using Severus's book, as for that remark, if I'd been copying down everything Ron told me or you told me, I'd be expelled from the school, but it doesn't work like that in the magical world and as to why, the companies that make our supplies and our teachers prevent us from cheating off each other or cheating period."

"They hexed the parchment to prevent us from cheating in class by making notes or cheat sheets on our shoes, clothes and anything else with the quills, we get special quills that prevent us from cheating for a test, we learn honestly simply by them setting up ways for us to do that. And now, I'm learning honestly, by his giving me tips and suggestions in how to improve performance in class."

"I'm not cheating I'm just using his suggestions while I'm working and if they pan out I'm using it all year. But we cheat, without knowing we're cheating all the time, we're helping Dudley cheat on his diet by giving him potions to regulate the excess sugar his body to handle food. I'm helping you cheat by training you in combat, you're cheating by being our tutor in hand and wrist movements and pronunciation of saying it the right way in training, we all cheat in life, but it makes a benefit, Hermione." I said and the adults all nodded in agreement to that statement as Bill said it for all of them.

"Kiddo you sound like Uncle Charlie and your father here, he said the exact same thing when we got busted a few times when we were your age." Sirius said and I hid a smile at that. "I think the last five years of battles matured him a bit too much if he sounds like this with us right now actually Sirius." Neville told him and he nodded in agreement to that as Bill smiled at me. "No he sounds like me and Uncle James actually, I told that to the younger groupings, before I graduated when I was head boy."

"He's right we all cheat at one point or another, but it helps in training, but getting caught when doing it disqualifies you from taking it or they change the sequence in the questions on every test, at the moment you're learning combat by cheating, because it's practical and not theoretical at the moment. But do your team-mates squeal on you, no they don't, they know if they do it makes them a rat and pariah in the group."

"Being a good student is looking out for your classmates, being a team you work as one, giving them leverage in certain rules and enforcing others, if you're the one breaking rules, would you want them turning you in, just because you're out of bounds, you're acting like Percy. Ron is a fifteen year old me, the twins are a seventeen year old me, I'm everything they look up to, Charlie looks up to me as well."

"To Ginny I'm her favorite big brother, because I gave her someone to count on, Ron is protecting her when the twins, Charlie and I aren't around to do it and we all agree that in order to be the best it's bending some rules and breaking others, especially if it's a matter of life or death, we got a homicidal maniac on the loose and with him every death eater that got themselves out of Azkaban by using the Imperio as a alibi to do it."

"If it's a matter of life and death its time to break some rules and if using a formerly used textbook by one of our teachers when he was, or used to be, a death eater is the only way to survive, than so be it, lives are at stake here, you can't always follow the rules, you got to bend or break them, we're in a war here as well Hermione. Rules don't mean a thing to people like Riddle or the death eaters, we're all we have now."

"You remember what Professor McGonagall said when you started school at Hogwarts, 'your house will be like your family when in school', she's our maternal guardian, the leader of our pride in school, therefore she's the one responsible for us students if we get in trouble during the school, because she's our adoptive mother or grandmother."

"That statement is doubly true for my family, my entire family is in Gryffindor, when you and Harry became friends with my brother, you became our family, and family don't turn each other in for a minor mistake or turn in a gift, gifted to you by your real legal guardian, let alone we stick out for each other as we're family in everything that counts now, but family don't snitch on each other, nor do we turn each other in to our family."

"I was named head boy, because I gave leverage to my fellow students, I never report them for breaking a rule and I'd definitely never report them for being out of bounds and have their personal property confiscated, because I'm trying to suck up to our teachers so I can get a badge that is just that, it's just a title, nothing more, I am who I am, you're still a student, not a teacher, and only they give the orders." He told her firmly.

"Cheating is copying the answer right out of the book, or letting someone copy off you, I'm not doing that, I'm taking tips by a seasoned pro Hermione. Ron and Neville are going to be following my lead now, we try his way and we pass with flying colors, we cheat by copying off you or straight out of the book and we get expelled, you've memorized the answers in every book every school year, to us that's cheating we work honestly, you're repeating everything in the book, so tell me who is the cheater here?" I asked and she looked at me and the guys, Daphne, Luna, Susan, and Tonks.

"He's got a point Mione, we do our studies honestly, you're the one cheating by repeating the answers like you swallowed the textbook, to us that makes you the one who deserves to get expelled, but do we tell the professors, no we don't, because you're our friend, it's a matter of looking at the bigger picture now. As to why it's not black and white any more it's shades of grey, we're doing exactly what should be done and in which case he's not the only one who's life was destroyed, my parents are in Saint Mungos, because they got crucioed repeatedly and they're now catatonic as a result."

"In order for me to get them back, I've got to break the rules and cheat in class till I heal them and I get my parents back, I'm the other boy who lived, but we're two sides of the same coin Mione, it's no longer black and white anymore, it's not training we're looking at anymore, what we're doing is preparing for a war, if it means we cheat to prepare, we just accept and do it, and we pass our courses while doing it." Neville said to her.

"Exactly what is the problem here, with him taking orders from Severus in his training?" Dan asked and I sighed. "I may be the fifteen year old version of my parents, but I'm my mother in etiquette, while I'm my father in being and learning from improv, my summer job, before they brought me back into our world, was the marauder in me coming out, in order to get real food, I learned to be sneaky that entire time I was living with the Dursleys, but that brings it to when we met."

"When we started school five years ago, she was showing off in class, Ron and I may have bent the rules, but she was acting pretty rude, though we got her to loosen up, she's still holding on to that attitude, with her as a prefect it just got worse and as to why she's trying to suck up to grandma by being a prefect. If grandma and grandpa name me quidditch captain next school year, I'm acting like Bill and Charlie are, get everyone to like me, by not acting like a big shot here, which is what she's doing."

"The other reason is that the twins are paying our dorm mates to be practice subjects for their trick sweets, before we get them out to the public and this resulted in a blowout grandpa." I told him and he nodded. "Why exactly?" Dan asked and I sighed. "Ron wants a chance to be lenient with our latest arrivals, but she's getting to pushy in class, she's barking orders at the twins and tried to rope Ron into helping her with laying down ground rules, when we and every member of the house sees her as another student."

"Ron's not getting involved, because he's giving them some latitude, but she's now getting obsessed with her rank that's she's now acting like Percy was, before he took off on us. So she jumps on their back for testing their products on first years and then turns around and suggests I create that club for self defense class, it's a double standard." I said and their fathers and Sirius, Severus, Remus and Dumbledore all nodded to that as Arthur said it for the five of them as he looked at the trio gently.

"Boys you're not getting in trouble for that, the testing is like working in research and development and that's what you're doing, whatever reversal sweets you created enhance the effect, we got to get the dosage right." Arthur said and she looked shocked. "Before you say it Hermione, this attitude of yours is coming to an end right now, you're not their mother, parental rights belong to me and their mother, you're just their sister. You're a student, when in school Minerva and the rest of the teachers are in charge."

"The only person, or people, who have a right to make decisions where they're concerned are their mother and me. You're not their mother, Molly is, and she and I make the rules regarding our children, if they want some help in testing their products I'm okay with it, if Ron wants to use that book as a teaching tool we're fine with it, we make the rules of our household, you don't and with that enough is enough this behavior is unacceptable." he added sternly and Remus finished his sentence.

"Like Harry said, before using this stuff test it first before you give it to the public, the twins are a younger version of me, James and Sirius, they're doing exactly what needs to be done and if it results in a few minor mishaps, it's a teaching tool, 'If at first you don't succeed, try and try again.', we did that a few times ourselves growing up and it helped in training all the time and with that in mind here it's just reached a new level."

"Listen to me Mione, the reason I trained him to get that charm correctly is because his worst memories are of a time when he lost his parents and with it everything he cares about, last summer was so traumatizing that if he's around a dementor it could cause him to collapse now as it caused repeated collapses and he passed out at the match before the twins gave him the map. Do you know what he hears when he's around those things?" he asked and she shook her head as Dan listened to this carefully.

"He hears his parents screams as they're murdered, the boggart realized this and shapeshifted into one, that's his biggest fear now, losing someone else he loves, in order to keep us alive and your circle in one piece he's got to break the rules and improvise, it's as simple as that and if he chooses to use Severus's book it's not cheating it's learning to be the best simply by taking tips from a more seasoned pro in class."

"He's going to be an auror when he's older so he's got to be able to practice and improvise and this attitude of yours is the reason your bonds were so strained during your third year when I was working in the castle, with me around he could confide in me things he can't tell you yet, because I'm his paternal guardian as is Sirius. He needed me and I saw everything he didn't want to tell you at the time, let alone I could tell he was holding back in class, his parents and I want him to live up to his full potential now."

"And with that, you chose to create your order, now tell me how is this any different than his using the map his father, Sirius and I created. He wanted to enjoy the term, be like everyone else and he couldn't because of this, the guys and I did this all the time we bent the rules, we were always breaking the rules: night-time strolls as our animals, getting into the kitchens for food, using the passages to get into Hogsmeade."

"And with that he deserved a chance to go to Hogsmeade with you and if you weren't so proud and arrogant he would have been able to enjoy the school term now that I was there with him, because I was his first connection to his past at the time. While you were Hogsmeade he and I went for a walk and he confided in me a few things he didn't tell you: his frustration of not living up to his potential, his fears, and me telling him a bit of my knowledge on his parents, he needed me in one way and it was a paternal friend."

"And while he wanted to enjoy that school year and be like everyone he couldn't, he wanted to have some peace without fights, but you and Ron just about ruined it over the cat and Peter that year in your arguments as well as the the Firebolt. He wanted to enjoy himself, but you go prefect each time every time he tries to find a way around the restrictions, like the tunnel leading into Honeydukes, every time he tries to find a way around the rules, that map Severus and I confiscated was his personal property."

"You may be a prefect, but you're still a student, and prefects are just older students to me and every teacher in the building, to us you're still children. And with that you're not the head of house, you follow orders by us, you don't make them, the only people who have a right to do that are us, as we're your teachers and heads of the houses."

"The only ones who have a right to decide the correct punishment are us as your teachers and heads of houses, while the professor is the headmaster. Minerva is your head of house, you follow her rules, you don't make them, she's already given permission to use that book, as did we, that argument is closed now." he said to her sternly and I crossed my arms then as I let her have it for her attitude that term.

"All I wanted was a normal year that year in third year when Remus comes back into my life, he told me who he was to me and that cemented it, I could tell him things I can't tell you, because he's a friend of my father and my father wolf. I couldn't care less he's a werewolf, because my baby self realized he's the wolf who was always watching over me when I was in my playpen or my crib, as my thirteen year old self I realized I just found a member of my father's gang and I started going to his office to talk to him every day."

"If he'd signed the form that would have been enough I could join you. Remus if Sirius was indisposed would you have taken up the guardian position and sign that form to allow me into Hogsmeade?" I asked and he nodded as he answered me. "Yes I would, with Sirius on the run, I would have signed it myself so you could join your classmates."

"The form you gave me Dumbledore passed it to Sirius and he signed it after I signed it and two paternal guardians that clears you're going to Hogsmeade last year, your parents are signing the second one themselves as well later once Sirius and I bring them back along with your grandparents later on." he said and I nodded to him gently. "Quick question, would they look your age or would they look like they did when they were gone?" I asked and Sirius explained that one to me.

"The resurrections sets them at the new year, so they're going to be thirty eight to forty in looks when Severus, Remus and I bring them back, while your grandparents are going to be in their sixties when we bring them back, along with Madam Eileen, every lost member in the last war was twenty three to forty years old, so the years are going to be added to their features once we and every member of the original order does it." he told me gently and I nodded to him at that.

"So mum's older brothers, we get to meet the elder twins finally, they died when I was toddler, you mean I get to see and meet them finally?" Ron asked and they nodded. "Yes son, that's it exactly, they're a forty five year old version of your brothers, while Molly is going to be your sister at thirty eight years old later. We give them the elixir of life and they're going to be around for a long time after that." Remus said and they smiled.

"There you have it, if Remus had signed it that would allow me access to go with you and instead of letting me enjoy it, when I sneak out you start with your superior attitude, let me see: I wanted to go to Hogsmeade and you thought it wasn't a good idea, the twins gave me a way to do that, by a family heirloom and you thought I should turn my personal property into my adoptive grandmother, when said property was created by two of my uncles and my father, their nickname for me, aside from cub, was Bambi, because I'm, if one of my animagus forms is correct, but I'm going to look like my father later."

"Let me show you, accio marauders map!" I called out and it flew into my hand and I saw the latest message on it and smiled as I looked at my godfather and uncle. "Hey Sirius, did you encode messages into this thing, before dad was killed, because he's calling me by my toddler name, if that's what this means, because my nickname to you just came back, is that what you guys called me, Bambi?" I asked and they nodded.

"Yes we did, that was the message he wanted to give you if you were the first born out of the three of us at the time, I don't remember what it was he wrote down, but the invisible ink was supposed to appear by this time and if he's calling you that now, he's going to be seeing you as the little fawn he remembers, or in our case, our little cub, the eighteen month old cub we remember you as now." he told me smiling gently.

"Yeah well the message just appeared now, _**'As the writers and creators of this map we bestow it to the next generation, my heir, my little Bambi, if I'm not around, use this map as a way to create as much mischief as you want, you're the heir of a great legacy, I love you my son, if you need proof to know who I am remember this nickname, I'm the adult version of you if you choose to become like me, while your mother is the female version of my form, you're our fawn we love you and we'll always be here for you.'**_

 _ **'**_ ** _If Pettigrew is the spy and turns us in. Though he's a Gryffindor, anyone can choose to turn to the darkside, this is my first lesson to you my son. But house and birthrights, let alone money, doesn't count for anything. With you being half muggle use the lessons of the books in that world. Remember this, but your values do count, you choose to follow in my footsteps, and this map falls into the hands of our young protégés, and they're the family he's hiding with."_**

 ** _"Use your best literature in the muggle world and remember the lessons here, never judge a book by its cover, nothing is black and white, never jump to conclusions and finally, just because a victim looks safe and innocent doesn't mean they are. Sirius wasn't a murderer. He was under my orders that night to hunt him down and bring him to Amelia Bones. We saw each other barely five hours prior to that and I told him, if he broke the secret keeper bond, hunt him down and bring him to Amelia Bone and Professor Alastor Mad-eye Moody."_**

 ** _"If your betrothed is the family that ends up getting burned bdown nt he death eaters, once again, remember this advice, if you find Mione and Ronald and they sand Neville become your quartet once in school. If one of your classmates bought a half kneazle, they know whether the rat is really a rat or an animagus and can talk to other animagi, and remember the name Marauders."_**

 ** _"If our young protégés are the older brothers to your betrothed, and they pass the map to you get it to Remus immediately and tell him who you saw on it, he'll know the truth automatically and help you free Sirius. But remember this, you have to remember this, but this map was meant to be yours my son, you're the first born heir of the marauders, this map belongs to you."_**

 _ **'We may not be with you for real, but we'll always be with you, always remember these words as your last memories of us, remember, do your best, if you follow in my footsteps, in order to be the best you got to break a few rules and bend others, to succeed you have to improvise and experiment, don't follow everything in the books you got to wing it, that's how you succeed in school, remember that son, I love you, your father James, AKA Prongs'."**_ I read out and and hid a smile as I vented the last of it.

"Oh my god, he was trying to hunt him down and bring him in that night? That's what happened Sirius, why didn't you tell me, I could have gone with you and arrested him as well?" Andromeda said in shock and he nodded. "I didn't have time Andy, James ordered me, before he attacked them, that if Peter turned on us, hunt him down and bring him to Mad Eye and Amelia, I've been framed of all charges." he said and I returned it then as Remus looked at me gently. "In other words, if I looked at the map that night, after I saw his name, if you shown me that map automatically once you got it."

"I'd hear the real truth and if you'd been hiding in the tree and come to me in your animagus, I see his name in the dormitory, and I'd hear the real truth, instead of the reversal that night and our relationship would be like it is now from the very beginning." I said and he nodded. "That map was yours, it belonged to you, like the cloak, your property, and you were following in our footsteps as an auror." he said to me gently.

"Even dad is telling me to break the rules in training, this is exactly what I'm talking about, I want to be the best, but you get angry when I try to outshine you and it's because of your superior attitude let me tell you something, my marks in Defense are so high I'm everything that makes all four members of my parental quartet together, and just when I get the chance to, by getting a chance to use a book that lets me advance my training you start calling me a cheater, because it's offering a way to fullfill things."

"Just who do you think you are exactly, you ever consider the reason I held back, why my grades were in the E's and A's that entire time, you ever wonder why I held back and let you shine in class, why I played dumb when you are going into a tangent before we pulled one of these stunts. I spent five years training for my destiny and you think I'm a cheater simply because I'm going to be doing even better than you in class once I do this, by following the tips and instructions of my tutor, who's my mother's best friend."

"Bloody hell Hermione, do you know what it's like to have to hold back, because you're going to get the crap beaten out of you, because your scores are higher than your cousin's, I held back to make Dudley feel better about himself for six years, and when I start school I wanted to show I was really good, but this conditioning stuck with me for five years, I'm now getting the chance to do that and make my parents proud of me and my grades, I'm not holding back anymore, I want my parents to be proud of me."

"Dad would be proud of my achievements and the fact I'm working hard to become what he is now, up until now I had no clue what they wanted from me, but I will say that, if they were in the room right now, they'd want me to live up to my full potential now and if they said I could bend the rules and used Severus's potions book in order to do that, it would be fine with them, some rules are meant to be broken and others bent."

"And with that, this one is meant to be bent, from now on I'm not holding back anymore, I'm passing every single class with the highest grade possible so I can get my job done and screw playing by the rules, lives are at stake here, in order to save them I'm being what I was born to be and with that if it means I'm going to be just as good as you in every class than so be it, that attitude of yours is ending right now because it's beyond irritating and annoying to hold back, just so 'you' can be a teacher's pet in class."

"If the twins are paying our youngers to be test subjects it's not your business of telling them what to do, it's their parents. Mum gave them permission to continue testing their products and protect us next term and with fact in mind leave the twins alone alright, they're doing their job of testing it out and I'm doing mine by listening to Severus and his lessons, so can it already, stop being so prideful, you're not the only one who wants a chance to shine in the academic spotlight." I snapped sternly he finished up my remark.

"To put this firmly, this is a repeat of our parents childhood, to survive we break the rules, we use new ways to learn, we bend the rules and if using his textbook is the only way than so be it, we're in a war, so in order to survive we change the rules here, I'm not cheating and I'm learning from him now so enough. As of now this attitude is coming to an end here and now, let us answer as well." I added and Remus looked at me at that.

"Son what would your grades be for real, if you weren't holding back in class?" he asked and I smiled. "What's your highest grade system in academics if you were a muggle private school?" I asked and Dumbledore answered that. "A star Outstanding or a star Expeeds Expectations, in other words if you're no longer holding back you'd get one or both of these in every single class correct?" he asked and I nodded to that.

"Yeah that's it exactly, if I pass every single class, twelve star Outstandings, is that enough to get me into my NEWTS to be like you and dad Sirius?" I asked and he smiled. "Yes it is, but to free up your schedule next year, you'd have to drop a couple classes and focus on the ones that are needed in being an Auror, and with that in mind here."

"Hagrid, Sybill and Binns, as well as astronomy, but the classes you need are Potions, D.A.D.A Transfiguation, Charms, Muggle Studies and Herbology, and I'm adding Ancient Runes to the list here, because with you taking on our legacy you got to study those horcruxes, but to repeat what I said never put on the jewelry versions of it or it's going to bring out your alter ego cub." he said and I nodded to him gently.

"I'm speaking for James and Lilly when I say this, but you got our permission to use that book for class next school term, no more holding back anymore Cub, give it everything you have, you're all that matters to us. To my generation you kids are all that to us now, you're the future of our world, if it means we break the rules or change the rule than do it, we as your parents want you to live up to your potentials now, boys, ladies."

"We're not losing you without a fight, if it means breaking the rules in order to survive than so be it, playing by the rules no longer matters now, in a war with a dark wizard like this change the rules, we use new ways to fight, like those lightsabers you're creating for your defense class, added research in battle techniques, the works, give it everything you have." he said and I nodded to him at that as Remus looked at her sternly.

"And that brings it to the firebolt, sure you had the best of intentions here, but did you ever consider it wasn't attempted murder, that he was being given a present by the man who is acting like a true father to him, if you'd given us fifteen minutes instead of running straight to Minerva to turn it in he wouldn't have lost his temper that night. This attitude of yours needs to be brought back under control and I'm not debating this."

"Harry's got more humility than you do, he's more humble than you are, because though he's the leader of your trio, he doesn't start making demands or turns you in for wanting a chance to enjoy yourself, I heard your entire conversation in my wolf form that night, because my hearing is so acute I can hear the noise though you're ten floors down and in your common room and I was furious at that, because I'm one of the creators of the map, I'm his uncle, if I'd been in there and gotten a look at it and told him to test it by flying it that would tell me everything I needed to know that it was completely safe."

"You nearly did so much damage third year you could destroyed us if it weren't for Harry saving you, you'd have lost your soul that day and end up like Barty Crouch and all because you're trying to prove you were in the right for these things, this is not about cheating any more, it's about you not wanting to share the academic spotlight with others, when your predecessor is an adult version of you with more humility than you."

"Do you know what hubris means exactly?" he asked and she nodded. "Well your pride is going to kill you or destroy your friendship if it doesn't get checked at the door young lady, you just about ruined your friendship when it came to Crookshanks, is there anything else we didn't know if Harry had to keep acting as mediator between you too during your school term?" he asked and Fred crossed his arms as he said it to him.

"When we were discussing Divination and Harry said he saw Sirius in his animagus Ron explained that our uncle Bilius, dad's older brother Uncle Dan, but he saw one and he died twenty four hours later and she dismissed it as coincidence, than when it came to Lavender's pet rabbit, Tralawney predicted the rabbit would die a week before Halloween and she went logical on it and she was actually mocking the way he died that day." he said and Dan crossed his arms at that.

"Hermoine this is ridiculous haven't we talked about you're showing more respect for people than this, this attitude of yours about being right all the time, about rules and your determination to be the best is coming to an end right now. First I want you to apologize to the Weasleys for acting like that towards their uncle and then apologize to Ron about your behavior concerning the cat and Harry about the broomstick." he said sternly. "Yes Daddy." she said and looked at the quartet.

"Sorry guys, I wasn't trying insult his memory." She said and they nodded to accept that and she looked at Ron. "I'm sorry Ron, about my behavior over my cat." she said and he answered her firmly. "That may be, but that's not happening twice a second time, if you're my girlfriend we need to change things now, I can live with having your cat around me, but that's not happening twice, okay." he said and she nodded to him.

"Sorry Harry." she said and I crossed my arms. "I accept the apology, but as of now you're no longer the only top student in class, I want a chance to shine as well, quidditch is not my only ambition that helps in flying, but I'm training to be an auror, I have to be ready for my mission, from now on its no longer just you being the top student, let Ron and me show we're just as good from now on okay."

"Ron, Neville, I can copy the information Severus gave me and give it you, from here on out we push ourselves to the limit." I said and he nodded in agreement. "I think we should step up our training and we work as a trio next term, exact same classes together, we work as one and we do everything as a trio, during our NEWTS next term." Neville said and I nodded. "In other words we step up the training by working as a young auror trio, right?" Ron asked and I nodded. "Yeah exactly, we got a lot of work to do now, we work as one and we really push it to the limit, O's in every class now."

"Good idea though Neville, alright starting next week we work as a team as we're future aurors now, we do everything as a team, we train together, we work together and we pass each class as an auror trio from now on." I added and they both nodded in agreement as we ended the argument. "What's our call here exactly here, with training the next six months, because we got four to get our grades at O's, before the finals?" Ron asked and I thought it over as I answered him.

"Alright for the Gryffindor fifth years we're doing study groups three nights a week, till we all got O's, after dinner back to the dorms and we get to work on it, practical in D.A.D.A's four times a week that's D.A. meetings Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Susan, Luna, Daphne, get members from your houses, we begin study groups Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after dinner and we're in the great hall." I said and they all nodded to me then.

"Smart move son, to ensure you all pass your classes, time to push it to the limit now, curfew is at nine though so I want you all of you back in your dorms by 8:45." Dumbledore said and we nodded. "Yes Sir, alright, we'll say this is just study groups, but she's set up a degree that says all student organizations are now disbanded. How do we work around that exactly?" I asked him and he thought it over, before Arthur smiled.

"Every parent is muggle or magical, so we write up a petition and give it to Fudge, either you get to work as a study group or he's getting impeached, and if there's a break out finally we pull the plug and your parents and I are telling the entire wizarding Britain the truth. Just keep your head down in Umbridge's class, but if you get arrested by her, and she goes so far as using the cruciatus curse on you or my children, improvise and take her into the forest and she's getting arrested by Firenze and his herd." he said to me.

"Sure thing dad, Severus, what's the call now for my recovery, I haven't slept in nearly six months and every time I try to, I've got him digging into my head, what now?" I asked and he explained that to me then. "There's a few potions to block out a mind to mind connections, and there all in my office, I can get several and create several potions set up for you and Dudley right now, but for the next week you got to rest easy now."

"Son, starting tonight, your sleep schedules are getting rearranged, and for the next week you're having a three hour nap after lunch, understand, you need to rest, your body is still healing from these all nighters you're doing." Severus said to me and I nodded to him at that. "How do we deal with the death eaters in school when they realize you're now acting more compassionate to the students of the other three dorm houses Professor, you're the head of Slytherin?" Ron asked him and he sighed.

"With Lilly returning I'm changing back to what she and the trio remember me as, but it's a behavior change in the classroom, I'm still walking between each of your stations, but I'm pointing out the mistakes, before one of your class accidentally blows up the cauldron. And if one of the club try to start something or provokes a fight with you and your group, explain to me what happened and I'm rescinding their decisions and putting the points back into your house and doubling the amount they stole from you." he said and we nodded to that.

"Yes well, fortunately, they don't realize you're a turncoat whatsoever, Draco may be your godson, but he's about to get the shaft starting next week." I said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Correct, I'm not letting him get away with anything anymore, since you kids are my top priority, your mother would agree when I say this, but where you're concerned I'm making sure you and your trio and defense club are the ones I'm protecting now." he said and he looked at Flitwick and Sprout to go into their plans.

"Filius, Pomona, behavior changes, we make it so your houses are the ones leading this year, but the Hogwarts four are back in one piece again, no more divisions, we work as one to get her out of the castle for good, from here on out, we make it so every time she tries to give points to the twelve death eaters members in my snakes, you double the amount removed from the hour glass, for trying to get away with anything in the group."

" Draco starts a fight with Harry, just as you're walking in, you hit him with triple deductions and a weeks worth of detention, because I'm not putting up with his behavior anymore, he thinks that with my being his godfather, he's able to get away with anything now and that's no longer true." he said and the duo nodded in agreement. "Severus what's your opinion to him or the death eaters use of the 'M' word?" I asked and they all looked at me in shock at that.

"Who's the person or muggleborn he called that exactly, because if I was in hearing range of that I'd give him a month's worth of detention for saying that?" he said with a growl and she sighed. "It was me Professor, he's been calling me that since second year, it started after Draco got onto the team, he was showing off the donation Lucius gave to Slytherin and I said and made it clear that buying his way into the team made him a very bad sport and he called me that. And this nearly caused a riot between the teams as well." Mione told him and he nodded with a furious look.

"That word is what caused the fracture between Lily and me in the first place, I swore to myself after that I'd never speak it again, if it hadn't been for that we'd still be friends." he said with a sigh. "Was dad showing off when that happened, I need to hear the real reason you've been this against me since we met, is it just because you're furious that he humiliated you or is it because mum chose him instead of you?" I asked him gently.

"Every time he saw Lilly he started showing off, till finally two months after the tree incident, we were outside and he used that spell on me and your mother tried to get him to put me down and through my humiliated anger I shouted that at her and that did it finally for her. To her there was no taking the words back, our friendship was over."

"I spent five years as a death eater till it reached the day Sybil gave Albus the prophecy and I was determined to protect you and your family by getting you into hiding at the time. When Peter sold you out, I decided that, when you started school, I was going to protect you no matter what now. With the fact she forgives me now, we can rebuild the bonds, we're the brother and sister we should be and I'm another adoptive uncle to you." he said and I nodded as I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me.

"Hagrid explained it to me after what happened, but that's when my policy of blood equality was born dad, I don't care whether they're muggle, muggleborn, half or fully magical, it's all equal treatment to me. Ernie told me his magical background when he started suspecting me at the time." I said and Moody answered that one.

"Yes well that wouldn't protect him if you were the heir of Slytherin and he was annoying you son, as to why Salazar never put a price on friendship or blood purity, but his son did, as to how I know that, I did some added digging. Salazar did equal treatment, but his choice of students were a more power hungry type, while the others were more humble." he explained and I nodded to that.

Before I could answer Dobby entered the room with a loud crack and a jar with a beetle flying around in it. "She tried to escape I take it Dobby?" Amelia asked him and he nodded. "Let her out." I said and he unscrewed the jar lid and she retook form in front of us. "How dare you send this elf after me!" she snapped and I smiled dangerously. "How dare me, how dare you write up lies about us, you've been arrested by the ancient and noble houses Rita, so as of now you got a choice, you work for us or you're spending thirty years in Azkaban for being an unregistered animagus." I said and she paled.

"You can't do that." she said and we smiled. "We can actually, I'm giving you one chance Rita, write my story of what really happened, that includes the pieces you altered, and no quick-quotes quill, or you're getting arrested by Tonks, Kingsley and Madam Bones. You're also getting the true story of Sirius Black of what really happened that night my parents were murdered, so again, it's your choice now: work for us or you're spending thirty years behind bars." I said and she looked at us and nodded in resignation to that.

"Uncle Xeno, you're paper is the one I'm giving the exclusive to now, first the newspaper and then we show the truth." I added and he nodded. "How soon do you want it out exactly?" she asked and I smiled. "I want the paper at the breakfast table on Monday morning when we're back at school. I've taken up my family position and my parents are returning from the dead now and with that, they and every lost member in the last war will be returning from the dead, including the real Hogwarts Champion."

"What you've done is a disgrace to his name and ours, I'm tapping the vein of truth gently now, but your old stories are getting replaced by truths that my mentor and I are right, if there's a breakout I want to know who it is and who escaped, understand." I said and she nodded to me, before she answer Molly, Emma and Professor McGonagall walked into the room then.

"What's going on in here?" Grandma asked and I smiled. "She agreed to be the reporter for the truth getting out, we start tomorrow and we just finished the lecture now as well." I said and they nodded. "Albus, Crouch gave us his will, his entire Inheritence has gone to the golden trio and the Order of the Phoenix, he gave us his manor as another safe house as well." she said and he nodded in shock as Sirius stood up at that.

"What's the will say Minerva?" he asked her and she gave it to him and I read it it over his shoulder and felt my shock go through, me as well as a massive jolt of hatred and Umbridge go through me as I realized what this meant now. "That foul, evil gargoyle, oh I'm having her head on a platter for this!" Hermione snapped and I quickly looked at her as the jar exploded. "Alright calm down baby, we need to figure this out." Dan said to her gently as we read it.

"Sirius read it out loud for the rest of us." Arthur added and he nodded as he got started, as I exchanged looks with my gang. 'Time to push it to the limit, we drive her up a wall and screw getting in trouble bros.' I thought to the twins and they both nodded to me.

 **And that's chapter six, the next will go into school arrangements and preparations for his mission as he gets prepared for the upcoming term then.**


	7. 7: Wills, Percy, and the Truth

**Return of the Potters**

 **Characters: Harry Potter, James Potter, Lilly Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weaseley, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Dan Granger, Emma Granger, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cornelius Fudge, Deloris Umbridge, Dudley Dursley**

 **Timeline: The school term right after the trial and the trio are on their winter break, and it's a week, before Christmas Break ends for Hogwarts and during .**

 **Sypnopsis: After a summer of lies being told about him, Harry decides that rather than letting this go on to try something new and get the truth out, through a set of movies that focus on his life, while showing his cousin who he really is and what the truth could show if he changed, as he does what needs to be done, will this work or will it make things worse.**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: With this story it's going to be in the first person point of view of Harry, as they make plans to change things, the text is going to be altered from the movies, but it's going to be showing the movies in later chapters, but first they're going to be dealing with telling the truth to the Dursleys as he prepares for a change in his future and they prepare to tell the wizarding world everything that the ministry is hiding.**

 **With this chapter the Orders are going to be going over the will as the trio make command decisions that night where their family is concerned and they prepare for the following morning and the school term. While this is going to show a brief clip of the fate of Percy Weasley**

 **Chapter 7: The Truths of the Will, Disownments and Truths Unfold Part 1**

After hearing that from my head of house I was in shock as Sirius read the will to the entire room then. ' ** _As head of Crouch manor I hereby leave my entire fortune to Harry Potter, Master Potter is a man of value and grace and he is our world's biggest asset of destroying the evil in it, as to that I hereby decree my family fortune of $975,000,000,000,000,000,000 galleons to him and his trio to use in case I am murdered by my own heir, Bartemius Crouch Junior, heir of the house of Crouch, but heir no longer as he was a convicted death eater.'_**

 ** _'The hearing of Igor Karkaroff revealed information that left me shaken, I was heart broken when I learned my little Barty was a death eater, but learning he is the reason Master Neville Longbottom lost his parents that is enough he needs to confined and imprisoned for life, as is this is the main reason I hate anything to do with the dark arts, they've destroyed my family and hundred of others and ripped apart end others, all for a lust of power back then.'_**

 ** _'I was forced into locking up Sirius Black without a trial, by Deloris Jane Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge, because they were holding this over my head, in order to free Sirius we have to have Sirius's memories and Harry's memories and that is the only way to clear Sirius forever.'_**

 ** _'Sirius Black is the true leader of my department, I was working both departments, before he was convicted, without trial, this reveals information that only the true white magic witches and wizards deserve to know the truth and our symbol of freedom and loyalty. Master Potter, if the muggles created books about you and our world that's your only chance to reveal the truth.'_**

 ** _'As for Master Potter, he was never meant to be in the tournament, but I was imperiused for months, before I broke out and escaped Voldemort's hold on me and came to report my son to Professor Albus Dumbledore, to the Order of the Phoenix here's my confession now to all order members, both old and new.'_**

 ** _'I tried to protect my young protege in keeping him out of the tournament, but I learned my Barty is masquerading as Alastor Moody, if I die, before I get this information out, all order members, if you restarted the Order Professor, use this as further evidence of the truth. Harry was never meant to be in the tournament, I was imperiused to leave it as he had no other choice.'_**

 ** _'As to that, I further hereby leave my manor to them and the rest of the order as another safe house and the rest of what is left of my family fortune, friends do whatever you can just make sure the truth gets out and our world knows that the corrupt ministry members are being bribed by death eaters that are pretending they were confunded and imperiused during the last world war.'_**

 ** _'If we have a teenage casualty use that as a reason to fight, Master Potter use my inheritance to train your young order and if you go on your mission, use it to buy food and comfortable quarters, remember what you learned. You can train on the mission, you can convert our money into muggle money, you work in the muggle world and stay hidden, just make all the necessary provisions and preparations before you leave, don't trust anyone, but fellow order members.'_**

 ** _'Both adult order members and your young order members, security questions, spells, the works, just be very careful, if you found the first and it's jewelry never put it on whatsoever, it brings out the evil side of your thoughts, your darkest thoughts, your biggest fears. You're an auror treat this as what you learned from us so far, good luck my young friend and may God favor you and us in your mission to bring peace and posterity to our world._ '** he read out and we all nodded to that as I looked at Rita coldly then as I said it for all of us.

"Well there's my proof, I never wanted into the tournament, I was too young and I wasn't ready either, Mione, write up a list of key points to our adventures, starting from the day we met and became friends and every time we had to deal with Riddle, we found Pettigrew and finally the entire tournament last year. My parents would have killed you for writing these stories about me, Hermione, and Hagrid Rita." I said and she swallowed shakily at that.

"Guys what do you think, we each get $325,000,000,000,000,000,000. If it means we help the family?" I asked, looking at Ron and they both nodded in agreement. "You added 12.5 billion to my family account, you think we should quadruple it Harry?" Ron asked and I nodded to that as I looked at him. "Dad what's the amount you're supposed to have in your account and get paid exactly?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I had twenty people in his team and he's supposed to get close to forty galleons an hour and that amount should total up to your amount in your family account after ten years son." I heard as I turned to see a group of five people standing there. "Captain Lionus of the Wizarding Army Rangers I assume?" I asked him and he nodded. "Yes that's me son, but he's been short changed for some reason, what may I ask is going on in here?" he asked and I explained that to him as I looked at him and the quartet surrounding him then.

"I decided to get the truth out by showing the entire wizarding Britain my memories, in the form of these movies Captain, Crouch just gave us his entire family fortune as funds to stop Voldemort, and my trio and I were determining the amount that Fudge has short changed my father-in-law and his family these past ten years, since the death eaters that kept themselves out of prison have bribed Fudge with. I could use your help though Sir." I said to him and he smiled gently as he answered me at that calmly.

"Yes, okay, we're in son, what do you need from us exactly?" he asked and I smiled dangerously as I answered that. "My parents are suing the Dursleys for attempted murder in my case when I was a cub and child abuse, could you find Dr. Adam Clark and Mrs. Alice McFinn, they were the ones who were doing parental custody till I was eight years old, they've got information vital to getting the Dursleys thrown in jail."

" I'm the one thing standing between Voldemort and a Pureblood supremacy, but here's the catch, get the added information, because Marge is as cold blooded as her brother, and my parents have taken custody of Dudley's being raised, living in our world. Legally I'm an adult now, thanks to the tournament, but they, Umbridge and Fudge have crossed the line here, and I'm cleaning up the rubbish starting with them."

"Whatever information you learn would help, because Dr. Clark is trapped out in the Middle East, he's an army doctor now, and I haven't seen him in seven years." I said and he nodded to that. "In total how much, annually, did dad make exactly, before Fudge took the post?" Ron asked and and he explained that to him. "He made thirty thousand galleons a year for ten years, raises during the holidays and summers, once your older brothers Charlie, Bill and Percy started school were an added fifty thousand." Lionus told us and we nodded to that as Hermione, after thinking it over, looked at him in shock.

"Ron, Harry, I'm looking at $750,000,000,000. We all gained a figure in the quintillions in galleons here, so we just double the percentage now, Harry's the richest young wizard in the world with being the heir to five noble houses, he's helping out your family most honey and with that we do the same now, but here's the catch now honey."

"They jilted your father out of this amount Ron, we got a shot to fix that, but once we get him impeached, that money is going back into your family account, wait till the Wizarding Britain hear that their leaders are stealing from one of their own people and they're accepting bribes by the death eaters that used bribery to keep themselves out of Azkaban." she said and we nodded in agreement to her as I looked at him.

"Are you the head of his department Captain?" I asked him and he nodded. "I am, my job covers working with muggles as well, but we do everything that the muggle soldiers do, but we're working with muggles like his department does and the previous minister named me head of his department, when he was William's age at the time."

"After he got it, I took out an added grant for the department to double the pay grade for the wizards and witches in our department and he was supposed to get thirty five galleons an hour and have eighteen more people working his department in addition to him and Basil Renfield, but for some reason that shifted directions by the time you were five." he told me and I nodded as she said it for me, her tone beyond furious as she said it then "Yes well I think I know why that is Lionus and as to why here, it's bribery."

"Fudge is working as a stooge for the Pureblood death eaters, they're bribing him to keep themselves out of prison. Draco acts like such a tosser, as to whyhe's gotten loans into getting favors here, dad's muggle care appreciations act gets short sided. Fudge is taking bribes from Draco's father and the rest of the death eaters and they lock up the wrong person or people, but Severus is out of Azkaban, because he's working as a turncoat for us while the real killers are running loose and bribing the officials in our government."

"None more so than our trio of dark side versions, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, fact of the matter is last summer Harry saw all of them, every single death eater that kept themselves out of jail, during Riddle's resurrection, just before he tried to kill him and he and Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory. I'm getting the truth out now of who these people really are and I'm getting Fudge impeached for attempted murder of a muggle, false arrests, bribery, and accepting bribery, and a dozen others." she said to him firmly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but if you were working there from the time dad was Bil's age why do you look like you're in your forties still?" Ron asked him and he chuckled. "We created a de-aging potion keeping us, in looks, twenty years younger than our real age, but our magical core keeps us strong and completely healthy, and both together, keep us looking like we do now, but to answer your remark honey."

"Before we can do that dear, I'd like you to bring me up to date Son." he said and I nodded as I looked at him. "So far Fudge has blocked the truth at every turn, because he's so scared he's out of his mind with fear and Umbridge is taking over the entire school. Turns out they black-mailed Crouch by use of his son to throw Sirius into Azkaban without a trial and I'm in recovery from that situation in June as well, emotionally."

"My parents, grandparents and every family that lost a loved one has a chance at a second chance at life, because there's a source of magic that Voldemort knows not, and my friends and I have created a teenage version to the order and my inner circle are the people in the room as the seven noble families. We also figured out the secret to how he got this strong in fifty three years and I'm getting ready to take over in my mission to put an end to him forever now." I said and he nodded as he answered me gently at that.

"Okay I'm bringing that list of funds to the fore, when we reveal the truth to the entire Wizarding Britain, and if she goes so far as using that curse on one of you or your fellow junior order members, Tempest talk to the herd in the forest, we can do a deal with them and arrest her ourselves that way, because this is coming to an end right now." he said to a woman standing behind him and I got a better look and saw she was a female centaur and she nodded to him to answer him as I looked at Hermione.

"So half now and half when we get them out of the office and thrown in jail?" I said and she nodded. "Yeah we each put a third in and that totals the entire $45,750,000,000,000. We all got more money than we need right now, time to help the family now in the only way possible and we each add the same amount to your family account Ron, to make their amount five times what it is now." she said and he looked at her. "We all got $325,000,000,000,000,000,000. Bloody hell that is too much here."

"Alright with that we all give the exact same mount though I'm adding an added forty to it, since the account belongs to my parents, and another twenty five to my sister for now, till we harvest the bloody snake carcass, and if I'm right that's giving an added seventy billion in benefits too for the five victims now, before we tell our world the truth." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as she answered him at that.

"Than once we get the truth out and them impeached and arrested, and with them Malfalda Hopkirk for nearly getting you killed back then, before the trio brought you to the Burrow that summer. Though she's going to be murdered when they see the truth of those claims now as well." she said and we nodded as Ron said it for the three of us.

"Mum, dad, we're each adding $15,250,000,000,000 to our family account now, though my amount is an added fifty to it though, but that's the rest of the money the ministry is stealing from us and you dad, and once we deal with them that's the rest of it. So in total we, once we deal with these people, have $195,500,000,000,000, once the summer begins." Ron told him and he sighed. "You don't have to do that son." he said to him and he shook his head as he answered him then as he looked at his parents then.

" I want to dad, you supported me, Ginny and the guys since we were babies, we should help out as well and with that, our entire familial income is now $97,750,000,000,000. Harry sells the carcass and Ginny gets her money as well, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill, we all got the money to do with what we want in our lives, but you remember what you taught us when we were cubs, money is nothing without someone to share it with."

"And that's going to really shake up the death eater purebloods, once we show them that we're as good as they are as we're all dressed in clothes that really show our new way of life, and just because we got the money, it doesn't mean we're big shots, we're good people, people who lost a few family members to greed and evil, the person who lost the most out of this Harry, but we're his family and he's taking care of us and vice versa."

"But Money or no money, we're still the Weasley clan, just because we got the money we don't change the good in us, money doesn't show who we are, our values do and with that, the three of us all agree to this, mum, dad." he said and they nodded with gentle smile. "Thank you son, Harry, Mione, we appreciate that a lot." Molly said and she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her and then gave his father a hug.

"Ginny with the fact he and I saved you that day, this is part of the compensation, but I'm adding another fifteen million to your account now, till we get the other thirty five in once we harvest the snake. Guys, like Harry I'm also funding your jokeshop, that's an added twenty million, but that's everyone and we, Bill and Charlie are the male heads of the household, right behind dad." he said and they all nodded to him smiling at that.

"Dad no offense, I think Percy should be banished from the Burrow and the family till he gets over his pride, only members of the family that are loyal family, and treat our extended family like family, should be allowed at the Burrow." George said to him and he nodded with a sigh as Moly said it for him. "I hate to say it, but you're right son, alright as of now only the order and the Potters, Grangers and Dudley are allowed at the Burrow." she said and he nodded in agreement as Arthur pulled his wand out.

"On my magic, I hereby proclaim that access to the Burrow for Percival Brian Weasley is hereby suspended till he realizes the truth and repents for his behavior, as of today he is no longer a member of the Weasley Clan till he sees the truth and apologizes to his clan, and our extended family members, so mote it be!" Arthur called out and I felt a rumble shake up the house at that.

As Molly looked at him she called out then. "Hedwig, come here girl!" she said and my owl flew to her and sat on the one of the books then. "I want you to take this to the Burrow, if Percy chooses to head there, he's hearing this from me directly, just be careful on the flight back, okay girl." she said and Hedwig gave a gentle hoot to her.

"Hedwig, be careful on the flight beautiful, love you girl." I said and she gave a hoot that sounded like a chuckle as she rubbed her head against my cheek and I opened up the kitchen window and she flew off into the sky then.

 **The Ministry of Magic-Percy's POV**

Sitting there at my desk working, I felt a jolt shoot through me at that, as I looked at old photograph that was sitting on my desk of my brothers, sister and me sitting there on the couch in our family home and my photo image suddenly walks out of the picture then. 'What the, why would I do that, I'm still a Weasley, though I turned my back on the family.' I thought as I got up and disapparated and headed to my parents house.

Arriving, I saw the lights off in the house and heard no laughter. "Mother, father, it's me, Percy!" I called out and tried to walk to the front door and got blasted off the front steps of my house, as I tried again and got the same result as the meaning of the photograph hit me then. 'They banned me from coming home. My parents disowned me for my behavior, but I was in the right, Harry and Dumbledore are mad, aren't they?'

'Mum dad, please, I'm sorry, give me another chance please.' I thought as I felt my heartbreak then, I was no longer a Weasley, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny and chosen Harry over me, as has my elder brothers and my parents. 'Bloodlines matter more than power son, I taught you better than this, Harry saved your brothers and sisters lives repeatedly and this is how you treat him. Harry is the most noble young man I've ever met, he's everything that makes up the best of every house in school together.'

'I'll admit that he's gotten in trouble a few times, but it's for a good cause. Without his ability to speak Parseltongue your sister would be dead right now, that scar is more than you think, he's not unstable, he's not dangerous, and he's right. And with that the men you work for are the liars, I don't care if you got a raise or a promotion, that man you idol is a liar! Until you think through your pride, just get out of my house Percival!' I heard dad's voice echo in that memory and I started crying.

I'd lost everything thanks to my pride, I was no longer a Weasley now, and as I sat there I saw a owl fly in from the west and land in front of me. "Hedwig, what are you doing here?" I asked and she looked at me with stern eyes as she stuck her foot out to me and I saw a letter tied to it and I took it and opened it then.

' _Percival, regarding your behavior regarding us, Harry and Dumbledore, you're father and I decided you're hereby no longer a Weasley. Your father and I taught you better than this, your behavior towards Harry is completely cruel and unjustified, those stories are lies and you'll be learning the truth very soon, because the person you read it from is doing the stories.'_

 _'You obviously don't realize who you just insulted here did you young man, by calling them that you just insulted your sister and brothers. Your brother chose his friendship over the future of his career. Your sister is betrothed to Harry. Harry has gone through more obstacles and traumas than you'll ever know and yet those infractions were for doing the right thing.'_

 _'To your father and I, we see him as exactly the right man for your sister, he's gone through a hell you can never understand, he's given up everything for his prophecy, and yet instead of showing him the respect he deserves, you treat him like this. As for the remarks of your father having no ambition, he loves his job, and I'd rather keep your father the way he is than have him turn into men like the Pureblood death eaters, men like Malfoy, like Nott, Crabbe, Goyle.'_

 _'They're people you think are free of Crime, and yet they remained death eaters, once a death eater, always a death eater. Sirius Black is a blood traitor, he's not the traitor, he's not a murderer, he's a very good man, Remus Lupin is a good man, Severus Snape is a good man, they lost everything, but they're good people, and they choose to fight to protect our world."_

 _'Your father is a good man and he's nearly murdered by Tom Riddle and you had the real spy and traitor this entire time, ten years and your pet rat was hiding in our house, you're an accessory to a criminal and your uncles died by fighting them. The rat, your rat, is Peter Pettigrew, and we'd had him this entire time. You were harboring a fugitive death eater that entire time.'_

 _'Your brothers had the map to expose him this entire time, they've got more ambition than you do, because they're stronger than you ever will be, as is your sister. As_ _for the remark of being short of money if that's the other reason you left us, we're now of the monetary bracket that the men you worship are now."_

 _'As to how, the men you treated poorly gave us the money your idol stole from us, your brother has us in the bracket of a true old Wizarding family that we will look different when you see your father, but our lives as the Weasley clan will be the same. Money and power don't make a difference or show who you are Percival, your values do. Till you think of your pride and the damage it has done to our family, 'your' family, neither your father, brothers or I have anything more to say to you from this day forward.'_

 _'Take care of yourself, Molly Weasley.'_ I read and I felt my heart break at that as I picked myself off the property of my house and walked to the path leading into it, before seeing my family life as it was before I followed the path I'd chosen and disapparated to my apartment as my life was about my job now, I lost everything because of it.

 **Grimmauld Place-Harry's POV**

Seeing Molly sitting there, I knew she hated doing this and I looked at her. "Mum, I know this is hard, but till he's over his pride he needs to learn humility now of what the consequences are of his actions. He showed his true colors once he was out of school now he's getting painted by the brush he painted me with by listening to a liar." I told her and she nodded as she answered me.

"I know dear, but letting one of my babies go is hard, losing them is another thing altogether." she said and Ron said it for the quintet. "Mum no matter what happens we're doing whatever we can to make sure you never lose us, and we feel the same about you and dad, no matter what happens we keep our family in one piece, we're eight, but we're in one piece right now." he said and she gave him a hug as the quartet hugged her too.

"Now that is exactly what a true Gryffindor is, friendship, loyalty, family and trust. That's your first demonstration of being honest Rita, we'd give our lives to save a family member, which is what we are to each other, Mione and I are the future members of the Weasley clan, you screw with my family and you're in serious trouble." I added to that as we all looked at each other smiling. "Griphook said this is exactly what the first and second generation of your family used to do Harry." Molly told me and Sirius smiled.

"Yes well he wasn't kidding Molly, Uncle Charlie was a philanthropist, he donated millions to causes, before the war started. James, once he and Lilly were together, turned into everything Harry became, while I changed myself. I'd gladly donate a few thousand to a good cause, but till I'm free of the charges, I'll have to wait." he said and she nodded as Remus said it for her to him gently as he looked at him with a smile.

"Lilly would agree when I say this, but you're first responsibility is our cub Sirius, we're not giving you up without a fight now." he said and he nodded. "Well being stuck in the house just got a lot more easy to take with the fact I'm getting my name cleared and my brother is returning now in two weeks Remus, we're putting our trio back in one piece again finally." he said and he nodded in agreement as Dan looked at the trio.

"So I'm meeting Lilly's husband finally huh, so what's the catch exactly, we reveal the truth of Voldemort to the entire planet about who and what he really is, followed by your confession and then the truth of how Harry got that scar on his head. What else exactly, terminate the Pureblood death eaters finances to keep make him come out of hiding finally to prove you right son?" he asked him and I nodded to answer him at that.

"That's my next plan actually Uncle Dan, mum. Bill, who's got the most accounts at Gringotts exactly, because this is a part of the war effort, I'm cutting off their funds completely. They're going to expose themselves when they realize they're completely broke. If my family and I are their biggest clients, they're going to agree to this and my requests." I said and they smiled at that as I finished my sentence.

"To repeat what I said, the only thing that matters to me are the people in this room, my wants go far deeper than anything you could expect Rita. As to why, to me, the biggest treasure in the world is not money or eternal glory, but my family, said family the people in this room and my parents and grandparents, their my greatest treausure." I said smiling as they smiled at that declaration as Mione finished it with the next sentence.

"You and our parents are all that matter to us, our real family is right here in this room guys, we're all we have now, so we make sure we never lose it." Mione said and I nodded in agreement to that as we looked at each other as Fred smiled dangerously as he said what I was thinking then. "Stupid git, how thick can you get exactly, we stayed, because we chose family over power and he left, because he chose his power lust."

"Percy is getting his when he finds out that we just raised the family budget, he leaves, because we were broke before and his powerlust, but now we're in the money bracket that the death eater purebloods are in, and we're getting the truth out pretty soon, but he's just sold himself out to Lucius and the other death eaters, just for a lust of power. Games up, we show him that power and money don't mean a thing, your family and friends do." he said and we all nodded in agreement to that.

"Thank you Barty for telling me that, that just gave another reason to impeach these people." Sirius added to him and I looked at him. "Karkaroff's got it stuck in his head Severus is still loyal to Riddle, when he's really the headmaster's man through and through, after my mother was killed he chose the order of the Phoenix and has been ever since, he's chosen to be a permanent turncoat." I told him and she looked at me at that.

"How could you possibly know that?" Rita asked me and I looked at her. "I saw the trial regarding Barty Crouch's arrest when he dragged up the Longbottoms that day, that's how I know and I saw you in the room, and there is absolutely no excuse to reveal private revelations about us, just because we humiliated you in public last winter, where Hagrid is concerned, that's his private business and only his business."

"As to reason number two, I happen to be the headmaster's adoptive grandson Rita, you just pissed off the wrong people, when Victor said that tent was for champions and friends he wasn't kidding, Mione is my best friend and my sister, but I'm engaged to Ginny Weasley. Hermione happens to have a pen pal in Victor Krum, but she loves Ron Weasley, every one of your stories are so off the bat, they don't even reach the goal at all." I said with a growl and she looked at her as Hermione gave her an icy look.

"Who's Victor Krum exactly?" Dan asked and I explained that to him. "He's the Durmstrang Champion and is the Bulgarian seeker at the quidditch World Cup last year, he's a nice guy, but he's eighteen years old, Ron and I both made it clear, we're trying to protect her, me by being her big brother, and him by being her mate. I know you'd agree when I say this, but seventeen or eighteen, to a fourteen to fifteen year old, is still considered, in the eyes of the parents of that girl, way too old, and this resulted in a spectacle and as to why Ron and I both acted the way we were supposed to."

"I mean she's two months younger than me, and where she's concerned, any idiot that tries to hurt her in that way is getting blown across the room, where Ron and I are concerned, though at this rate she's now got four older brothers and another brother her own age now, which explains why he tried to hex Malfoy with a broken wand for calling her the 'M' word in second year and that resulted in a near riot that morning."

"But this is different, to us: the guys, Ron and me, she's our entire world, and him, his everything, she's not ready for anything that comes from intimacy yet either and Ron would never push her that far either as well, and for Neville and me, we'd kill whoever did do that as such, I was furious at the latest story she created about us and as to why."

" Rita wrote up this story about a love triangle between me, Mione and Victor and this resulted in hate mail, including a letter loaded with undiluted bubotuber pus in it, and she was getting hate mail for two months and it drove a wedge into our magical family, before I laid it straight that night, before Cedric was murdered and this was all part of a scandal to make us look criminal." I said and he nodded with a furious look on his face.

"What's that stuff do exactly honey?" he asked and Sprout answered that. "It's a liquid that we use for treatments of acne removal, but undiluted and it causes blisters on the hands, the envelope exploded, just as we were checking the hate mail. As to why it's because of the latest story she wrote when the trio busted her for revealing Hagrid's Familial background, which is he's half giant, but none of us or our houses care he's half giant whatsoever." she said and he nodded with a furious look in his brown eyes at that.

"So what if he's half giant, there's nothing wrong with him. I've seen the way he is around her, and he couldn't be more gentle with her. As for her relationship with Harry, his mother happens to be a really close friend of mine from when we were kids, up until she met Severus, she showed her powers to me and though I was surprised it didn't matter, as he explained certain details to us, I realized what it could mean if I had my baby girl, and we and Severus are a trio." he said coldly and she paled at the news.

"What?" she repeated and I smiled as I realized exactly what he meant as Severus answered her. "Dan and I've been friends since we were eight years old Skeeter, by the time Petunia started getting jealous of Lily we were a trio and I told them what it meant to be a wizard or a witch if you're a muggleborn, he couldn't care less we were different and neither did their parents or my mother, once they saw us in our elements together." Severus repeated coldly to her and I looked at the duo with a smile.

"Was your mother a blood traitor or a neutral?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, she was a neutral and she, if she saw what I'd done back then, would have been furious, but I'm changing my future to just gain her forgiveness and your mother's, but my mother loved yours like a daughter and with that fact in mind, your mother, Dan and I'd been friends for seven years, and we were a trio, till my attitude destroyed that." he said gently.

"You were her surrogate brother in grade school, that's it isn't it, you were in the same grade school class together, up to when she and Severus met, were you the other friend she had during her early life, is that how the school management knew about you Uncle Dan, if I'd known sooner I could have met Mione earlier in my life and we'd be like we are now, if I'd met you both sooner I'd be like I am now with both of you?"

"Alright if I got it correctly here, you three were a trio for seven years every summer till the fallout in fifth year and she probably told you and you just became a duo again after that?" I asked and he nodded to me as she looked at me in shocked amazement and happiness at that as she gave me a hug as I swung her around at that as she said what we were thinking then as Ron chuckled as he watched us.

"I thought of you as my brother from the day we really became a trio and this is the reason why, our parents have been friends since they were kids themselves?" Hermione asked and I nodded. "If I'd met you when we were toddlers or we'd found each other in our preschooler years our bonds of brother and sister would be cemented and we'd be like we are now with each other Mione." I said and he nodded as he explained it to us gently as he and Severus looked at us gently with a smile.

"Yes that's it exactly son, baby, I figured if she was a witch, you were going to be a wizard, because once one family member gets their powers, it becomes hereditary, so if my daughter got hers, I knew and remembered what went on where your mother and I were concerned and we'd be surrogate parents to you kids, and when you found your third, that if it was a boy, he'd be her exact match, but you'd be the big brother to her."

"I hoped to god I find you soon enough so I could raise you myself, being around your mother I learned enough to know what to do where Mione is concerned, and I'd have one of each by this point, but learning you were taken in by Petunia, well I'm beyond furious at that, and this little rat responsible for that, I'm killing him myself, and her disgusting pig of a husband and his shrew of a sister are going straight to jail later." he told me.

"He's right son, once a witch or wizard gets their powers, if they're a muggleborn, it goes from generation to generation. When I explained to them what this meant, he realized that if Mione started showing hers at twelve months, I was going to be keeping track of that, till I told Minerva that we had a possible candidate for training and Minerva put her name down on the roster for acceptance into the school, while in your case your parents paid your tuition." Severus told me and I looked at him as I answered him at that.

"Were 'they' denying me access to her old school friends, muggle and magical, on purpose, just to keep me this miserable, if I'd met Mione when we were five, that would have helped?" I asked him and they both nodded as he explained that to me. "Yes, Dan was a friend to both of us from when we were kids, he missed her just as much as I did, and the little rat is getting his when I get my hands on him later as he just voiced our feelings on that very well now here."

"He was in as much pain as I was when I broke the news to him, and just about destroyed his office at work when he found out, he came with me to demand you be allowed to live with him, till we got you back into our world and you'd be protected that way, because they wouldn't know where to find you, the pureblooods don't look at muggle residences very often and we were all in mourning during the first month."

"I tried to send a letter to you repeatedly, but they probably burned every letter to you we sent you. We were hoping to find you sooner or later or that you'd get in touch with us, but learning the added information, we're both beyond furious at what your childhood was like, and they're getting the consequences in the only way possible and that is loss of every pound they have, prison and they lose everything, once we get a competent muggle judge involved." he told me and Dan finished his sentence as he looked at her.

"To us you're our nephew Harry, we're the brothers Lilly always wanted, you protecting her like that was what I hoped for. But here's the catch, you realized early I was your uncle and knew she belonged to someone else, when your trio was complete, protecting her from guys like your death eater trio are one thing, but you realized that Victor wasn't the right guy and acted like you were supposed to." he said and looked at Rita coldly.

"My daughter is fifteen years old, they read our feelings, as her parents, correctly madam, that hotshot is way too old for her, you could have gotten her killed you wretch!" he growled and she swallowed at that. "Who, who would you choose for her between the boys exactly?" she asked shakily and Emma answered that with a furious maternal growl in her tone. "We know how she feels about Harry, he's her brother, Victor is too old for her, and Ron happens to be exactly what I'd choose for her when the time came."

"I love him like a son, he proposes and we would gladly be in-laws with his parents, his sister is engaged to Harry, and he loves her with his entire heart, these stories you wrote up about her and Harry are sick and twisted and I'm not putting up with any more. Madam Aggie, I'm suing for false truths and deception and disrespect of the privacy." she said to Madam Aggie and she nodded as she looked at the younger witch sternly.

"I want everyone of these stories you wrote up about my grandson's friends retracted right now or I will sue the Daily prophet for every galleon they have." Madam Aggie snapped at her. "It's freedom of the press freedom of speech, what right do you have that." she said and I answered that. "You ever heard the saying 'fire in a crowded theater?'" I asked her and she shook her head and Mione explained that to her.

"Well freedom of the press or freedom of speech won't save someone from screaming 'fire' in a crowded theater and causing a panic in the muggle world and it definitely won't save you or the vultures in the ministry and the Daily Prophet, you're on a need to know basis where we're concerned and our people have a right to know the truth that the ministry is denying them. That's where you come in, tell Wizarding Britain the truth or you're spending the next thirty years behind bars in a animagus proofed jail cell in Azkaban." she growled and Rita nodded to us shakily.

"Is it the same said about Sirius Black?" she asked and I nodded to that. "Are you the one who wrote up the stories on his escaping from Azkaban?" I asked and she nodded and I nodded to that. "Yes he's innocent, and here's your first story for us." I said and I took a deep breath and called out the words to activate my station then.

"As future heir of Potter manor, I now take on the responsibilities of being future heir to the ancient and noble house of the Potter family, so mote it be!" I called out and a ring with a gold griffin on it materialized on my ring finger and I smiled as I looked at Neville. "Well I'm just like you now bro, girls." I said and they smiled at me at that.

"You're working for the Bronze ten, we're the leadership of the junior Order of the Phoenix, a society dedicated to protecting people from the evils of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Rita this is supremely important, this information is vital to me getting my job done, my first story to you going to be focused on Voldemort himself."

"I'm starting off with an early story here, which is focused on him first than we go into me and we got all week to do this to, before we go into my background, but Lord Voldemort is really an alias he is using, it's not his real name, it's an anagram to his real name." I said and she looked at me in shock at that remark.

"Alias, than what is his real name exactly?" she asked and I motioned her to pull a pen out of her bag and she nodded as she pulled a notepad and quill and I got started. "Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was born a half blood, his mother is a witch and his father is a muggle, when he got his letter he started school till he was sixteen and learned he was a Parselmouth and using that he dug into family records and he discovered he's the heir of Slytherin." I said and she nodded as she wrote that down.

"What happened when he was sixteen exactly and how did you learn the truth of this information?" she asked me and I smiled. "Well that's where the Chamber of Secrets comes into the story. Salazar is not that cold blooded where blood purity is concerned, he created the chamber yes, and he placed a basilisk in there it's true, but that's where the facts become obscured now. Salazar and Godric were good friends, though they argued about teaching, they didn't let it destroy their friendship at all."

"Salazar didn't create all this nonsense about magical blood at all, it was his son Abraxas Slytherin and that's when the story changes into facts now. Salazar believed in being equals with muggles like Godric did, but the basilisk was his pet, after he retired he sealed the chamber till his own true heir could open it. His heir alone could open the chamber and thus unleash the horror within and by doing so purge those who, in Abraxas's view, were unworthy to study magic: the muggleborns." I said and she nodded in amazement as Emma said for her in amazement.

"Nice touch in telling that story sweetie." Emma told me and I nodded. "That's how I told them the story, they seemed to like the suspense, I just wasn't expecting them to investigate it nor did I expect our mysterious monster to be an over sized serpent Emma, the trio are my favorite students, but my favorite Cubs are your children and Neville Longbottom, as well as seven or eight others in several groups through out the years."

"I just wish I chose Oliver Wood for both positions when he started school." Minerva said to her and she chuckled at that as Rita looked at her. "Before you ask, my Cubs are my top priority in training and James happens to be my godson, Harry's my grandson as well, that why I take it so seriously where he's concerned." she added and Rita nodded to her at that as she turned back to me to go to the next question.

"Alright, so Tom Marvolo Riddle is really an anagram to his alias, how did he become Vold, Voldemort exactly, if everyone is so afraid to say a bloody anagram Harry?" she asked me and I started on that as I explained that to her and the rest of my junior order as I hid a smile at this, knowing this was really going to give our world a shock in truths.

"Digging into his background the professor and I discovered his mother to be Merope Gaunt and his father a muggle by the name of Tom Riddle, while his grandfather was a wizard named Marvolo, but he was as insane as they come, because they were inbreeding by marrying their own cousins and this resulted in screwing with his stable functions, but his family is descended from Salazar Slytherin and Abraxas Slytherin himself, which is where Voldemort comes into it, he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"When Riddle figured this out he fashioned himself a new name, but back then, before there were fights over blood purity and friendships based off of such talk, he was part of a group of chosen students that were destined to become great later in life, but he showed a darkness by the time he was sixteen and that is where the story takes a dark turn now." I said and she looked at me in confusion then at that.

"Who was teaching at Hogwarts at the time if he's so scared of Dumbledore?" She asked and I smiled as I looked at my mentor. "Hold." I said and she stopped and looked at me. "When I said research here, I was really digging into memories of a time when Riddle was still a student himself, I'm undergoing training to get rid of him a second time. Professor Dumbledore was the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. I saw his memories downloaded into a diary that was fifty years old and here's the secret now."

"You ever wonder how he got that strong?" I asked and she nodded. "Well he delved into the dark arts and did research on devices that are so loaded with dark arts and black magic he became and looks like he does now as a result. These devices are known as horcruxes, his diary was the first was one destroyed, and that takes it to Hagrid now."

"Fifty three years ago there were five attacks on Muggleborns at Hogwarts till it finally murdered a muggleborn and they arrested the wrong person and that brings it to Moaning Myrtle and Hagrid, you ever wonder how she died and why she never leaves that bathroom, why Hagrid was expelled, but remains a gamekeeper?" I asked and she nodded as Ron and Hermione sat down next to me.

"What happened to Moaning Myrtle and how did Hagrid get expelled, if this is considered unjust in your eyes and the eyes of every member of this room?" she asked and I smiled. "Hagrid was a thirteen year old wizard who tended to get into trouble a lot, but he'd never cross the line. I gathered several key points to what was inside the chamber, because one is that spiders flee before it, he had an acromantula that was scared of it."

"Riddle was a model student on the outside, but below that facade was the darkness, he discovered he was a parselmouth and he was Slytherin's heir, and his policy of blood was born, he was going to strip the castle of its main source of Magic by getting rid of every muggleborn in the building, as he opened up the chamber of secrets and freed the basilisk, as it petrified five muggleborns till it reached the murder of Moaning Myrtle."

"Myrtle was in the bathroom when he released the basilisk and she locked gazes with it and died. He decided that in order to prevent himself from returning to the orphanage he lived at during the summer he decided to frame the least likely person to commit the murders, and with him the creature that the real monster was scaring when it was released. Those two were Rubeus Hagrid, our game-keeper and Aragog, the leader of the Acromantula swarm in the Dark Forest that the Professors order out of bounds to us."

"After doing that he created the first horcrux and used his diary as the vessel, he created the second by killing his father and the vessel was the Peverell family ring and number three was the Revered Golden Goblet of Helga Hufflepuff, number four was the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, number five was his great, great grandfather's locket, number six is his pet snake and that brings it to me now." I said and she nodded.

"Just how did you survive the killing curse when nobody else could exactly?" she asked and I explained that to her. "Many tried to fight, but didn't survive the fight, but my parents, not only to did they die saving me, that left an added charm on me, something that the dark lord knows nothing about and doesn't understand." I said and she looked confused at that. "What's the thing he knows nothing about?" she asked me curiously.

"The charm was power of the heart and love of a mother for her child. When he used the avada kedavra on me, the charm back fired, bounced off the charm mum put on me by sacrificing herself for me and threw it back at him, but the added side effect caused this scar, I'm the unintended seventh one he created. That's the true meaning of the prophecy that Sybil Tralawney created about me. In order to get rid of him for a second time, I have to destroy his horcruxes." I told her and she nodded in shock at that.

"That's the reason for your scar, you're more than just a normal wizard, you're destined to be the best of us all, because you're the one thing standing between him and total world domination?" she repeated and I nodded. "Yes, my mission in this is to destroy his horcruxes and when I do that he becomes fully mortal once again."

"My family are the people in this room, fate had a higher hand with bringing them into my life, starting with Ron, his family were to become by in-laws, I'm engaged to his sister. Hermione she was destined to be my sister and the third member of my trio. Neville my adoptive brother, Luna my younger sister, Susan my friend, Daphne another friend, but everyone in this room were chosen to play a specific part in my life."

"I show everything that makes up every house together, but I'm the heir of Godric Gryffindor, the owner and creator of Hogwarts and the heir of Ignotus Peverell, from the legend of the Three Brothers. That legend is proven to be correct, as to how I know that, the Deathly Hallows are scattered in three different areas all over Wizarding Britain." I said and she nodded in amazement as she answered me.

"Should I keep the true meaning of the prophecy off the record though Harry?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes, keep that prophecy out of the report and interview, but leave the truth of why I have this scar in it, it's in honor to my parents now. While everyone was celebrating the demise of Riddle, baby me was left in the hands Vernon and Petunia Dursley of number 12 Privet Drive of Little Whinging, Surrey." I said and she nodded in amazement to that.

"Okay, Sirius tell them what really happened that night." I said and he nodded and sat down. I knew this was going to give her the biggest shock of her life as she heard this as I felt Ginny lay her head against my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head. "My Harry." she said and I smiled. "My Ginny." I answered and her parents, Remus and Sirius exchanged smiles as he looked at Rita then to get started on his story.


	8. 8: Padfoot Speaks and School

**Return of the Potters**

 **Characters: Harry Potter, James Potter, Lilly Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weaseley, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Dan Granger, Emma Granger, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fleur Delecour, Cornelius Fudge, Deloris Umbridge, Dudley Dursley**

 **Timeline: The school term right after the trial and the trio are on their winter break, and it's a week, before Christmas Break ends for Hogwarts and during Arthur Weasley's recovery from the snake attack.**

 **Sypnopsis: After a summer of lies being told about him, Harry decides that rather than letting this go on to try something new and get the truth out, through a set of movies that focus on his life, while showing his cousin who he really is and what the truth could show if he changed, as he does what needs to be done, will this work or will it make things worse.**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: This is not a character read story, though the movies will be shown, they will not appear till the next story in this series, this is a prequel to when they show their entire world that Fudge is the liar and Harry has been telling the truth, and in order to change circumstance they needed to have a talk with Rowling, so they know what needs to be changed as they work out how to do that.**

 **With this chapter Sirius is telling his side of the story and they release her for the night as they have dinner, before Dumbledore tells the younger order the Legend and Harry's true heritage.**

 **Chapter 8: Padfoot Speaks, Truths and Letters**

As he looked at her I could see the him my parents knew and recognized as he said my thoughts out loud. "The truth has been reversed for twelve years, so with that I'm telling you the truth of my background, who I really am here and who Andromeda and I really are to the Potter family and why after fourteen years my relationship with Harry is as strong as it is and why Severus, Remus and I are now becoming friends." he said and she nodded as she flipped to a clean page on her note pad and he got started.

"The Blacks were part of the Pureblood mania for five generations, but only a select few chose to not buy into that mania, I happen to be one of them, I was born into a Slytherin family, but I'm a Gryffindor and my best friend and adoptive twin brother is James Charles Potter. We found our third and fourth when we started school at Hogwarts and the duo are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew as we got older we got into trouble."

"We became a quartet and we're good students, but like the Weasley twins we got into trouble a lot, pulling pranks on students specializing in the dark arts, said students became our now death eaters, aside from one and he switched sides after we all lost the one thing that meant the world to us and that was our lost couple, the parents of the boy who lived, as the one connection to their family this is my truth of confession now."

"And though I tended to push the limit I'd never cross the line and kill someone, and I'd die to protect my friends. When my godson was born, that was it for me, I'd die to protect my cub, his father and his mother, they were my family." he said and she nodded as I heard the conviction in his voice. "What happened exactly, if the Potters were murdered by Riddle fourteen years ago?" she asked him and he sighed as he answered her. "Hold it Rita, every word of that is the complete truth now." Remus told her firmly.

"Like Sirius I also chose to be a blood traitor, but my sisters, they're the dangerous ones, in the triplets, I'm the good one, Bellatrix is the most dangerous and Narcissa is the coward and her husband almost murdered an eleven year old child with that diary. To me that's as condemning as you can get here and with that they're banished from the Black family tree for being death eaters and married to them, Nymphadora and Harry are the heirs to our family fortune now." Andromeda added and she nodded to her.

"Speaking of which Sirius you better say the words now, you got your wand back and you're the head of the family." she said and he nodded as he pulled his out and set it on the table as Dudley looked at him then. "You said Harry is now the true heir of the Black fortune, are you saying that by using magic you got the ability to banish a family member from the clan for doing what Percy did or just for turning to the darkside?" Dudley asked and we nodded to answer that as I said it for all of us.

"Yes, to us family lines are important, but for some, like the death eaters, it's 'there's no good or evil, there is only power and those to weak to seek it'. Once you cross the line there's no going back, my parents died being the good witches and wizards they were, because they believed in the Professor's motto. 'Knowledge and wisdom are stronger than power, we fight for justice and the light and death is the greatest adventure.'."

"For us, that's the real meaning, wit and measure is the world's greatest treasure, knowledge is power, there is no death, we can live forever, as long as we have what makes life worth living for. That's the real message of the Starwars movies, knowledge over fear, love over hate, calm or anger. You stay a light side user and you protect billions, you turn and it'll destroy you and everything you love and ever worked for."

"Fact of the matter Riddle quoted a remark on that encounter that is voiced by every villain who turned evil, because he wanted more power, said power immorality and he hated being weak and the key ingredients were his own fear, anger and hatred, Obi-wan had it right when he said that Anakin's anger and lust for power destroyed everything he'd ever worked for, including his family, but that's what the darkside does."

"To us light side witches and wizards, our families are all that matter to us, we'd never go to the darkside, we're all firmly in the light and we stay that way, and I'm Anakin, if he was Jedi and had not fallen into Palpatine's hands, my interpretation, is I will fight to the death to prevent 'our' Sith from running amok in our world. I will fight to free our world from the corruption and evil in it and bring peace and happiness to our world."

"And I have everything I need right here in this room in order to do that and my biggest reason to fight is my Ginny and soon enough ill be a father and they will learn my life lesson 'Family, wit and measure is the world's greatest treasure, and death is the next great adventure. Money counts for nothing your values do and family will always come first." I said and he nodded as they smiled at that as Sirius looked at her.

"Alright with this I'm telling you the exact truth now, every member in this room knows I'm innocent and James and Lilly confirmed the truth to the entire order, both the new version and the old version. I want you repeating my remarks word for word, you try to twist and we're arresting you now understand?" Sirius said and she nodded as I pulled the copy of 'Prisoner of Azkaban' out of the grocery bag and started reading.

"Sirius we better tell her who we are first, considering it was our map that got the truth out." Remus said to him and he nodded in agreement, before Sprout answered him gently. "Considering you've done several stories why not take a break now you two, we got a week to get this out, before they start school again, pick up in the morning where you left off, boys." Sprout said and they nodded to her gently as I looked at the quartet of books and looked at the one in my hands and repeated my spell.

"Truths unknown, truths unleashed, copy fully by seventy and be released." I said and set it on the floor and seventy copies of the book appeared. "Nice touch bro, finite incantatem." Bill added as three more copies appeared as Arthur chuckled as he shook his head. "Either my mood is causing this or this could be considered personal gain now." I said and they chuckled as Arthur said it for my parental guardians, smiling.

"I think your mood is causing the spell to get too strong here actually son, it's not personal gain to get the truth out, though I think your mood is causing the spell to go a little crazy at the moment. You're thrilled your parents are returning now." he said and I stacked the books in the corner. "Well one good thing, reading the story ourselves is going to help, before we show them the truth, while the duo see what went on when we were separated from each other." I said and Fleur turned to me then at that.

"I thought that portion of magic was a joke?" Dudley asked and we shook our heads. "No it's true, like the shows on the Telly, we can't use our powers for our own personal gain or it backfires drastically, or we get busted for false magic acts, like I did when I was framed, before my brothers came to get me that summer." I told him and he nodded. "So light side magic users and you don't abuse your powers, or there are consequences from the result, and you take family seriously and it always comes first."

"Okay I can get used to that, so you're showing me a bit of your powers every now again was one thing and you save my life by using one of your biggest defense spells, do you deal with the demons or anything along the lines of the devil as well?" he asked and I chuckled as I answered him. "No, though in our case black magic is the same as dealing with the devil here, some of what Christianity said is true, Moses was a prophet with the makings of a wizard, though it was the power of God, he could do that stuff, because the lord empowered him with magic so he could scare the Egyptians at the time." I told him.

"My favorite culture in terms of the elderly cultures was Egypt, everything we learned back in school and our religious background, we're Catholic, but that's originally Hebrew, so everything from the Old Testament to now is considered very close to the truth of our background, Merlin could do studies of every culture back then, because our roots were based that far back and one of our classes, Ancient Runes, is focused on Archeology." Mione added and he nodded in amazement to that as Fleur looked at me.

"You mean, zis is going to show the truth about Cedric, and how you 'eally felt about being in the tournament last year?" she asked pulling out the copy of 'The Goblet of Fire' and I nodded. "Yes, the true champions were you three, I never wanted to be in the tournament Fleur. But I got a chance to bring Cedric back and with him, my parents, Mama Eileen and every person who was killed, when you were Gabriella's age, back and have a second chance at life now." I said and she smiled as she gave me a hug.

"Zo you're to be my future brother-in-law now." she said and I nodded as I looked at Bill. "You're engaged Bill?" I asked and he chuckled. "Not quite yet Harry, we're in the early stages of our relationship still at the moment, but I'm proposing this summer." he said and I smiled. "Three sisters and five big brothers, that's the best news I've heard in months now. My parents are coming back, I've got my uncles back, my gang is intact and I've got my entire family right here in this room."

"I'm engaged to my high school sweetheart, my sister is marrying my best friend and twin, and I'm free of the elder Dursleys at last, while my cousin is now part of our world. And I find my two missing uncles after fourteen years separation. I couldn't be happier than I am right now." I said and they smiled at that and she hugged me. "Our family is top priority now, we keep it intact and we make sure it stays intact." Mione said and I nodded in agreement as I set the last three on the floor and turned to my twin.

"Ron, you want to try the second book?" I asked and he nodded. "Truths unknown, truths unleashed, copy fully by seventy and be released." he said and seventy copies of book number two appeared on the floor then, before books one and four started multiplying themselves. "Alright enough already, this is getting ridiculous." Remus said in exasperation as Sirius started laughing at this.

"Honey, either rewrite that spell or we burn it, because this kitchen is going to get overloaded if this keeps up." McGonagall said with an amused look on her face at this. "That enough for everyone in the order now dad?" I asked and Arthur nodded. "Yes, but take it down several notches you guys. Merlin, I've never seen duplication spells get that enthusiastic before." he said with an amused smile on his face at this.

"A young actress on a tv show specializing in magic said the same thing Arthur, after her lost and found spell started going a bit crazy." Dan said to him and he nodded as he started laughing at that as my teachers exchanged amused looks. "I can take a guess that she pulled a personal gain and it started getting too eager that everything was being found. Though her behavior for whatever it is was the backfire later on."

"Just goes to show though that personal gain in magic has a serious drawback when you're trying to push it to the limit, someone starts something over sexual harassment the backfire is going to be the spell turns her into a harlot, if she or a missing relative crosses the line and hexes a mortal in the middle of it. If that's in the show during whatever year it is that's the consequence, misuse of magic and it'll turn around and do you in the process." Molly said to him and he nodded as Remus added on to her remark.

" And that's happened ten times in fifteen years in our world as well too, Bellatrix did that with Rodolph and she turned into a harlot for it after he was ogling another girl and was sexually harassing her when we were seventeen at the time and she hexed him for it." he added and we exchanged looks at that as I said what Dudley was thinking. "Good grief, so eighty percent of the muggle shows and movies got it correct, misuse and the power goes crazy, you let the powerlust go to your head and it'll destroy if you let it."

"And finally, fighting evil and you let your emotions get in the way and it'll destroy you in the process and eighty percent of Slytherin in your generation went to the darkside as a result and they're all working for a tosser with a demeanor like Darth Sidious, and he's as deadly as you can get, and I'll explain why later. You reverse the spell when that happened grandpa?" I asked and Dumbledore nodded as he answered me.

"Yes, but that's why we teach you proper use of your powers son, misuse and it results in serious consequences of personal gain, hopefully nobody ever tries that in your generation, but if they do that and they're getting two months in detentions for doing that." he said and Dudley covered his eyes. "I can see that the shows I see on the telly are getting it too close to the truth here, since I started middle school I was watching 'Merlin' and 'Charmed' on the telly, while I was at school during our night time tv time."

"Just to get an understanding of your world, but sometimes the stuff that isn't seen is easier to take than the stuff that is." he said and I nodded. "Yes that's true, but for us, it's not good witches verses warlocks and demons, for us we're dealing with an evil that was created when our grandparents were our age, the same evil that caused us kids living in London to be moved to safety, which is what 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe' was focused on, everything focused in magic had a specific context."

"The movie 'The Sword in the Stone', that was focused when our greatest wizard was teaching our greatest King, some information was fact and some was fiction, but Disney made the story likable to us kids, for us muggle raised muggleborns and halfbloods, because we loved Merlin and we wanted to be him when we grew up. 'The Lord of the Rings', that too was focused on a situation like mine right now."

"The one ring is like the horcruxes, delaying death, but it warps the mind and brings out a desire for power, and the enemy had a army determined to wipe out the free parts of Middle Earth and was searching for the ring bearer. Well that's my current situation now, my mission is destroy every horcrux that he created and then I destroy him by killing him myself. The Prequel in 'Starwars', this and every deciding factor that had the lead character fighting evil to free the planet or the Galaxy, is like my life."

"I'm the chosen one for our version of these movies and I'll keep fighting till he's gone, and our world is free from the tyranny of the Pureblood supremacists." I said and he nodded to me as he got it. "Well if I'm part of your life now, I'm being the brother and cousin you need now cuz." he said and I gave him a hug. "So what areas do you need help in exactly, if you're living with me now?" I asked and he sighed as he answered.

"My teachers considered special education till I could catch up to my peers Harry, I'm terrible at math and English class, my geography is terrible and I can barely understand what it is they're teaching me, if you could help me I'd appreciate it a lot." he told me and I nodded. "For those of us who had a harder time than others we set it to slowing our homeschooling classes so we can teach you more easily dear."

"Are you dyslexic Dudley?" Molly asked him and he nodded. "I am, every time I pick up a book I can barely get out a few words, mum and dad just try to make excuses for my grades and behavior, but the real truth is I turned into this, because I'm not as smart or as gifted as Harry is and they treat him like rubbish, because he's everything I'm not. I want to be like him, I may not have his powers, but I want to learn everything he is now." he said and we nodded to that as Remus took over then gently.

"Alright, I'll talk to the professors at your school and get a transfer here, I'm your teacher and I can teach you everything you need help in now, we just adjust it to certain areas, since once the war starts you're going into hiding and we can do private homeschooling from the Potter mansion during that situation, as for your dyslexia, we got a spell to fix that in class. Whatever you're reading, just say the words mentally and it'll put the letters in the right spots and you can read the book that way."

"With the fact Vernon never bothered to help you to read or teach you mathematics, I'll take care of that, but it's going from kindergarten level to your current age level till we got you completely caught up to your cousin and gang, but everything we teach you is going to be like you're living in a chemistry lab and added training later what with him teaching you his combat training and fencing classes, as you get used to living with your aunt and uncle next summer as this keeps up."

"Dudley for your case, I think if we get you books that have illustrations in each page, that would boost your love for reading and help you out. These books are based off the classics and adventure stories that are part of your reading lists in a muggle school and that would really help you out, in math we can set it to an easier level and then push it up every three months till you reach your cousins, starting with the basics: addition, subtraction, than we move to multiplication and division and fractions and we keep it up like that till you're at Harry's level." Remus said and he smiled at the two of us at that.

"You think the headmaster would care if you took over, I can do homeschooling from now and until I'm completely caught up to Harry and Mione in terms of muggle schooling?" he asked and he nodded. "Once we tell him you're under our care and you're now living with your aunt and uncle, no he wouldn't mind at all. So long as he sees a shift in your personality he's going to know that just being away from your parents and the kids that are egging you on is doing some real good now and you're away from that quartet you're with in school or on break." he said to him kindly and I smiled as I answered that.

"Yeah just short of six hours with us and I'm seeing a remarking change in your personality cuz, this is exactly going to be worth getting away from Vernon and Petunia, spending the holidays with us is going to just take it further and my parents are going to bring out the Evans in you completely. We just got to get you to my level now, in schooling here, so you'll be able to manage things, and my training in your case is martial arts and fencing this coming summer okay." I said and he smiled at that.

"Alright, so from one headmaster to another, I'll send him a letter that you're under the care of your maternal aunts family and friends and tell him I'm her mentor and you've been removed from your parents custody as a result of their mistreatment of you, and you're being put into a new, better version of rehab and Poppy is sending their nurse we got a way to deal with your physical health and that's really going to get their attention."

"Because health and physical interaction changes in a student's behavior are what teachers look at if you're in a boarding school. As soon as Lily and James get back, you'll be seeing your aunt and what she was really like and if given the chance we can bring back Richard and Kimberly as well, so you're now with your grandparents in the Evans family, though Kimberly is going to be furious at Petunia when she sees this." Dumbledore said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Wait you know our grandparents?" he asked and Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, though they didn't know I was a wizard till your aunt started showing her powers, we kept in touch and we're good friends. Though once they hear what being a Dursley brought out in you they're going to be disgusted with your mother and her behavior of your aunt."

"The Evans were the kindest and most caring people I've ever met, your cousin got the Evans on full blast, because he was raised around people like that medical doctor he mentioned and the auror and his wife, as well as the auror's friends at work, they were like us order members and that kept him as innocent as possible till I could return him to his true home and family once again." He said and Mione took over in schooling then.

"Wait, if you plan to tell him who you really are, you better send a copy of those books to the school, they need to see the truth that Harry is more than he appears to be. Harry what was the added lie they said about you exactly?" she asked and I growled. "They sent me to Saint Brutus's center for incurable criminal boys. Which to us could be considered a total insult, considering that it's the muggle version of Durmstrang."

"It's a juvenile delinquent school used for boys that act like hooligans, in total truth it's a reformatory just for kids like that kid's gang in the book Mione. Which is as brutal as it could be and I take pride in my parents being a witch and wizard and now that I've heard dad and his explanations, I'm really taking pride in my paternal heritage and family from this day forward." I said and she nodded to that in disgust.

"Alright, if the school has copies of these books you better tell them who you really are. They see that you're the good one they're going to realize that they got personalities altered and the trio are screwed when they get caught in their lie." she said and I nodded. "Okay, grandpa, you write your letter, mines in the same envelope with it and we send him a copy of these in hardback and he's living with me from now on, and I can tell him I can teach him the Evans way, not the Dursley way." I told him and he nodded.

"Yes the Evans way is non violence, you show your brains, not your muscles, your heart is a heart of pure gold and you're going to get respect that way son, and with that, Dudley you're getting training by being your maternal family and living to be a Potter now in the muggle world. Your friends are on their own, you're remade now." Dan said to him and he smiled at the words as I looked him with a gentle smile and Mione took it.

"Yeah there's a series of books by a company called 'Great illustrated Classics', each story has a picture on it, but the storylines are from nine to thirteen year old reading so that's perfect for him, we just get a copy of each book they created, for him, and he reads those, before we take him to the heavier stuff that's on our high school age reading lists, if Harry and I'd been in a muggle high school right now, if we were normal."

"Even Crichton's novels can be worked out for him that way, whatever book that gets a kids interest and love for reading peaked we change to having illustrations of the action in it so that gets him at our level within a year." Mione said and I nodded in agreement to her suggestion then. "Lucky thing we're at the same level that the Americans are in high school when it comes to reading, but that's another swap up later on."

"Everything these movie companies created in movies and the added universe to them, we need to get age appropriate so we don't scare our baby brothers and sisters, and mum would say the same, that collection of dream reality movies and everything else in the horror genre is enough to scare every child under the age of fifteen if they see it if they're a Pureblood, because seventy percent of our school is muggleborn and halfbloods and we see these movies when we're out of school every summer." I told her gently.

"Why exactly?" Sirius asked and I sighed. "The muggles created some really scary plot lines over the years, like my encounter with the basilisk, a movie came out with a crocodile the same size as that of killer whale that was hiding in a Maine Lake in America, another is a haunted house that killed everyone that came into it, another focused on the female lead being terrorized by the soul of the owner of the house, and two others were focused on trolls and they're not like our kinds of trolls and so on."

"But for purebloods, since they never watch tv or read muggle books, this is enough to scare them, because everything from haunted houses to scary movies is enough to give you nightmares for a month, if you grew up believing in the paranormal. We had a movie created when we were four years old of a plant that lived off human blood and with every drop of it kept getting bigger till it spawned several hundred copies of itself and it took electricity to destroy it, but the twist ending was a miniature version of it at the protagonist's house when they were moving into it." I said and he nodded to me.

"Okay to put this more gently, imagine the devil's snare and tentacula with the ability to talk with a deep human, male, voice once it's two quarters grown, but it's living off blood and to feed it someone has to start killing people, but the personal gain results in nearly killing your mate and you realize it has plans to destroy earth by killing every human on it and it spawns more versions of itself while you're fighting it."

"It causes a cave in by pulling the main pole keeping the building standing, and you destroy it by electrocuting it. The alternate ending is the plant kills both you and your mate and then the botanical enterprises decides to create more till the stupid fools have these plants with them and the plants got the owners to feed them blood till their now the size of a building and are wrecking havoc in the town."

"But your town isn't the only one that's being destroyed, they're everywhere and are now the size of a building and they're destroying every town in the country, because you gave into a lust for power and this is the serious part of personal gain, you've destroyed your home planet by greed and lust for power and the main threat is now the plant that started it all and its sitting on top of your country's main symbol while its counterparts are all over the statue its sitting on." I said and they nodded as Sprout said it for all of them.

"If that's not enough to scare the kids in my line of work nothing is, because we're botanists of magical and normal plants, but this is enough to scare every magical plant prodigy if they're Pureblood and leaving them to not wanting to be in our greenhouses later, while you kids are in training dear." she said and I nodded. "Yes well the horror movies are even worse, considering most of us are aurors, because these movies have serial killers in them, considering what went on in the last war when my parents were my age, but these killers are either already dead or they're resurrected with black magic."

"And these scary movies are too much for a fully magical witch or wizard to take, because it's like you're dealing with the death eaters and they're carrying steak knives, carving knives and axes and are so homicidal that you got to kill them repeatedly to take them out. Considering what I went through last summer, showing this stuff to Draco and his mates is going to scare him straight, but for the time being these movies are out."

"So with that, next term I can keep it to muggle kid movies, and movies that are set for the right age level till after the war, but everything focused on the paranormal and supernatural horror flicks is out till after Riddle and his army is taken out of the equation." I added and they nodded as Madam Pomphrey answered me at that.

"If what you're going to say is what I'm thinking young man, if this is enough to scare our youngest students from the way you said that and you're of the three oldest age groups in school. So these kids movies, this man Disney made movies age appropriate, but they're enough that every age group can enjoy it, that's fine, as is your action tv show you mentioned and several in the magical movie genre as well, but other than that, till after we deal with the war, you better hold off on these others you mentioned."

"I'm not allowing that or any of these scary movies in the castle, if these movies are so graphic that they're going to give our youngest Cubs nightmares for a month, considering I'm your medical doctor in the school during the school term sweetheart, kids movies and your magical and space movies I can take, that absolutely not." Madam Pomphrey said to me and I nodded as I answered her at that as I explained that to her, before I could my head of house answered that with a weary look at that information.

"You read my mind Poppy, if these movies are that graphic, I don't want our youngest Cubs watching this till they're fifteen years old." McGonagall said and I nodded in agreement as I answered her at that as Mione and Dudley moved to my side as I explained it. "Yeah the muggle movie world created movies that would be considered completely crude where the body is concerned, considering our talk over sexual harassment and violence and it would be stomach turning if this was the real world."

"The violence and twist turns in these movies is enough to scare the daylights out of the purebloods, especially if you're at the age you are grandma, and with that, it's ages fifteen to seventeen who are allowed to see this stuff, during Halloween and as to why. One of the movie monsters in these horror movies has the ability to kill within your dreams and that kills you for real, but it's like you're dealing with Peeves when or if he goes homicidal, because everything that happens in the dream shows up in our reality." I told her and they all nodded to that as Dumbledore repeated her statement then.

"Merlin, that's why you never wanted us watching muggle tv mum?" Fred asked and she nodded. "Yes and that's why with the fact we're mixing the cultures now, you're not watching that till you're sixteen young lady, we do this we're seeing it for ourselves, but we better start taking calming draughts, before we do so none of us have a heart attack in the middle of it after what he just described for us. Just how crude is the swearing getting in these movies exactly?" she asked and Dudley answered that question.

"Pretty crude, the Americans are some of the most foul mouthed when it comes to 'R' rated flicks in our world, with us in a new decade it's as bad as it could get, and I'm not repeating one of the remarks, but it's incest related." he said and they all nodded to that. "Alright hang on, Accio Stephen King's It!" I called out and both versions came flying in through the window. "This is one of the biggest horror writers in our world."

"You're better off watching this than reading the book, because his novels are full of crude language." I said and passed the movie to Remus and he looked at him. "The monster shapeshifted into a clown, these people are getting things way to close to the truth here." he said and Dumbledore looked at it, before looking at me and Hermione.

"Alright to repeat Poppy's statement if you're watching this or the other movies you just told us about I want the first through four years in bed before you do it, especially if you're watching that one you just mentioned Harry, keep the sound low and put a locking charm on the dormitory doors, because there's bathrooms in the dorms. So you can set up a tv in your common room and for the muggleborns we do one in the great hall so they can watch their favorite soccer teams play with you in school during the fall." he said and we nodded to him as Dudley shifted subjects as he looked at me and Remus.

"My parents finally get to see me play for real, that's wicked, I get to have my family watching me play during the school year for the first time since I started school." I said and they smiled. "Not just your parents, but all of us honey, with the fact the games are on the weekends we can come see you that way and the young and adult orders can compare notes that way with the death eater prodigies in school." Molly said to me.

"So I can see your sport that way bro?" he asked me and I nodded. "Yeah, it's a combination of basketball and soccer, just get ready to duck, those bludgers are like a possessed cannon ball and some of us fly to low to the stands though their several hundred feet off the ground, if you're with the faculty, and the orders members you'll be sitting behind the announcer, though Lee is getting ready to finish up." I said to him.

"That would work very well Harry, Professor, thank you, so magic in your case is going from a kindergarten level till its at college is that it?" he asked and Dumbledore nodded as he answered him. "Yes we do homeschooling till you're eleven than we do middle school training for three years before you reach high school, once you graduate you enter your college years and your chosen career advisors train you further till you enter the work force." he said and he looked at the four generations of his order, smiling.

"I'm the reason your aunt and uncle are as good as they are, to me my students are my greatest treasure and I love them like their my own children. And I couldn't be prouder of my students than I am right now. Nicely done all of you." he said and we smiled at him at that. "Thanks Professor, and we're doing what's needed to make you and our parents proud of us." Fred said to him and Arthur smiled at him. "You already've done that Fred, simply by taking care of your brothers and sisters when in school."

"You're exactly what I hoped you and George would turn into, the same goes for you Ron, you don't have to prove anything to us, we love you and we're proud of you son." he said and Ron smiled and he gave him a hug as I smiled at him. "Make me proud boys, take care of each other and your sisters." Molly added and they nodded to her gently.

Before I could answer I heard a gentle hoot and opened up the window and my owl flew in. "Hey girl, how did it go?" I asked and she gave a hoot as my added ability kicked in and I heard her voice mentally. 'He got the message and he's heart broken now, but considering his attitude, we just give him the cold shoulder till he repents and apologizes to Master and Madam Weasley, you and Master Dumbledore, it's going to take two years to thirty months to fix the damage he's done to you and his family right now.'

'That attitude is no excuse for treating you and Master Dumbledore like that Master, you broke the rules it's true, but it's always been for a good cause, you're a very noble wizard and a good man, for him to treat you this way, I'm beyond furious at these vultures for this, every storyline I saw you like you are now, I'm not losing you no matter what I have to do Master, I love you, you're my owling, I'll protect you with my life.'

'Master now that you can be with your parents, my added familiars in your case, with you being the master of death, can be another half kneazle and a grim puppy, you used to have a cat when you were an owling, before Master Sirius gave you to Hagrid, so your animal household, once you're back with your parents are me and your other familiars later.' she said and I smiled at her. As I petted her I heard her start cooing softly at that.

"Hedwig, you mind?" Dudley asked and she gave a hoot and he reached out and she rubbed her head against his hand. "You may want to get used to this mate, she's my familiar, for us wizards and witches our familiars are owls, cats or toads, but with my added ability I can get a grim puppy later, if he's hiding out at my cottage, before I got dropped off at Privet Drive." I told him and he chuckled as Sirius looked at me.

"You know your nickname for my animagus form was 'Grimmy' when you were a baby cub, you knew us and your father on sight when you saw us like this." He said and I smiled as he looked at him. "I want to see your form then." he said and he nodded as changed into his grim and I smiled as I looked at him as Dudley looked at him.

"That's amazing. So the professors are cats, you're a grim and Uncle James is a stag, Aunt Lily is a doe and you can choose whatever animal you want to be that way?" he asked and we nodded as I explained it to him. "Yeah, but it takes years to get it, this was because they figured out Remus was a werewolf, and werewolves, when changed, are only a danger to humans, so to help him when they were our age, they started on it."

"Training for this takes time, but you can work multiple forms into the works if you want to, but your main one is the one you got to register into the files, and speaking of which, Sirius, you're going to have to do that when you and dad do the court hearing later, after you and dad tell the wizengamot the truth that you were framed and you're acquitted, we can get an added one and they only know your registered one." I said and he nodded as he changed back as she looked him at him that.

"You guys never registered yourselves, alright with the fact that it was for a good cause I'll let that go, but I want you to register yourselves after we deal with this, okay, with thirteen in the records right now, we just add you to it too and..., Merlin that's it, we add Peter Pettigrew to it and every person in our world knows him on sight, because he's the real traitor, he's in the records and they're all going to be looking for him and know him on sight afterwards." Madam Bones and he nodded to her in agreement.

"What's he look like in rat form exactly, because I recall Scabbers, but I didn't put it together to realize he's the traitor?" Arthur asked him and he explained, before he could though I did it for him. "Brownish, grey, fur, long fingers, his eyes still have that beady look on them, and he's got the teeth of a rodent, everything you remember him looking like when you were our age, it only got worse over the years."

"The missing toe is also clear on the front paw and finally, he hears the name Sirius Black he's going to freak out, so my recommendation here, if he's going grocery shopping, you intercept, in your animals." I said and they nodded to that as she answered me. "So James and Sirius arrive in their animals, and the rest of us show and arrest him then and James tells us everything that way?" Kingsley asked and I nodded.

"Did he get branded, before this happened?" Madam Longbottom asked and I nodded. "Invisible ink, Riddle used his symbol to bring every non-Azkaban death eater to the graveyard and I saw every single one as well. It's like he's been scorched by a cattle brand, I practically heard the sizzling over the cauldron fire, and I saw it appear, but that's the final piece, his point of no return was Cedric Mam." I told her and she nodded.

"Now that's really revolting, he murders a child to sell his soul to the devil, and he's condemned hundreds to death, just to save his own worthless life." Bill said in disgusted anger and I nodded to that. "That's explains the condition you were in, before we saw you baby, you said cruciatus..., wait a minute, I ran a analysis spell on you when you were asleep, it rang up like you suffered a muggle electroshock therapy, on top of the scar on your arm and your leg." Molly asked me and I nodded to answer her.

"Rita, I'm describing the scene at the grave yard very clearly, write it up like Sirius said, word for word, no twist or we're arresting you, I'm also describing each encounter with Riddle and how we found Pettigrew. And the Dursleys abuse of me from the time I was five and older, so an added paper to the members of Little Whinging, Surrey and we can send one to Officer Reynolds, he's going to be thrilled we got a chance to put them behind bars now and I'm under the care of my paternal friends and in-laws now." I said and she nodded to that order and I turned to them.

"Molly, why not start dinner now, and I can do the boys potions while you do that, okay." Severus said and she nodded as I smiled. "Accio Dudley's trunk and belongings!" I called out and his stuff came flying in through the window. "Hedwig." I said and she hooted to me and I sat down at the table. "I'm sending a message to Vernon, Dudley's living with us this holiday, so fly to the front door, drop it through the mail slot, and then press the doorbell and leave, before they get to the door. Okay." I said and she gave a hoot to me.

"Son, you better write a letter to James's partner at the office as well as the chief, so if Dursley comes complaining to them you kidnapped Dudley, he's got proof that you've taken Dudley into a magical version of rehab and recovery, that's not like that juvenile delinquent school you told us about a bit ago." Lionus said to me and I nodded to that. "You knew officer McFinn?" I asked him and he nodded as he answered me.

"I did, in fact I was monitoring your progress leading up to when the summer, before second year started up, and you turned into exactly what I was hoping for. He'd be proud of you, as would Adam and Alice. I tended to drop by his office and Bill would tell me that you were working to raise money to find Adam and you were turning into a man we could be proud of. Seeing you like you are now, I'm relieved that you turned out like you did." he said and I nodded to that as I got to work on that letter

Sitting there, I pulled a piece of parchment out and got to work. **_'Dear Vernon, regarding Dudley's need for a better life, he's living with me as of now, don't bother saying he's been kidnapped to the police, because they're not listening to your blackmail any longer and Officer Reynolds is going to be looking for any reason to arrest you. He's going to agree with me that your son is in serious need of rehab, and I'm giving it by having him stay with me.'_**

' ** _Everything that the headmaster at his school said about marks and grades was directed at you, you turned him into a tyrant by spoiling him rotten. Well he's a Dursley no longer, he's a Potter now and he's living the life of a member of the Evans family and the Potter family, he's being given a better way to keep his weight down and we're fixing his grades, by home schooling him.'_**

 ** _'My uncle Remus happens to be a teacher, he's learning everything needed, but we're taking him back to basics, everything you refused to help him with, he's getting better ways of schooling, but it's magically fixed to help him and he's going to be at my level by the time he's eighteen years old. As for his diet, we got a way to fix that and he's able to eat what he likes now.'_**

 ** _'I'm also going to be training him to change his behavior, he's no longer your boxing champion or your little Duddykins, he's becoming a true gentleman and martial arts expert and living the life of a member of the noble family of Potter, where he lives to be a gentleman instead of a brute now.'_**

 ** _'My life as a wizard is different, but he wants to be a part of it now, and you're forever removed from his life. In two months time there will be a trial hearing of custody arrangements and every infraction you tried to get me in trouble for is getting addressed, while he's getting his guardianship transferred to my godfather and parents. Be warned, those wizards are strong and you attack one of them and you're in serious trouble, because it's assault and battery.'_**

 _ **'My future mentor and his friends and team are police, you try and attack them and you're getting arrested for assault and battery of a police officer. Officer Reynolds is friends with a couple members of our army, and this is as serious as it gets. See you very soon Vernon.'**_ I wrote and signed my name, before writing the address on it and passing it to Hedwig. "Like before girl, be careful and come back safely, okay." I said and she hooted reassuringly to me as I tied it to her right leg.

"Harry, tell him the truth of who we are for real, so he knows how you survived that beating to and secondly, I'm going to give it to him myself and tell him who we really are, and swear them to secrecy to, that is if we don't choose to..., wait I'm taking everyone of those books to the precinct, so he knows what you've been doing since we brought you home son." Kingsley said to me and I nodded to him as I pull another out.

After grabbing another, I got to work then. **_'Dear Officer Reynolds, how are you, I'm fine, well as you know I went to boarding school, but what I couldn't tell you, till now, is that it's not just any boarding school. I'm a wizard, everything you see on the Telly about wizards, witches and magic is very close to the truth. You probably saw the books that author wrote and the last few movies that company made, but they're true, every word in the books are my life for real.'_**

 ** _'I found my family not long after I got my letter of acceptance and my friends are the characters mentioned in the stories. My godfather is my father's best friend and I'm living with him right now during the holidays along with my trio and gang now. In truth here my life in my world is along the lines of the Star Wars chosen prophecy area, but that explains the current string of murders.'_**

 ** _'If you grab book number five you'll see what's going on in my world now, but I'm changing the ending of that one, and books six and seven, I have a way to bring my parents back, but I promise, this won't be the last time you hear from me. Your friendship and guidance meant a lot to me. Don't worry things are going to change for the better, both for me and for Dudley, he's being removed from his parents custody and being put into my paternal friends care.'_**

 ** _"My teachers are doing homeschooling for him, but my skills as a wizard are going to help him in changing his previous behavior, if you still have the files, have Kingsley, he's Officer Shacklebolt, he's our version of you in the police department, but when you talk to him, show him the photos of what Officer McFinn and Dr. Clark had on me that day when Vernon almost killed me.'_**

 ** _'As to how I survived that beating it's because of my magical core, my powers heal injuries if they're that severe, but wizards and witches are like muggles, we need to heal like regular people, but I'm now under the care of the best Wizarding doctors and nurses money can provide and my uncle is providing medication to help me heal and block out the dreams.'_**

 ** _'Once this war really starts I want you and every member of your team to go into hiding and take care of your families, head for the country if you have to, just get underground. My Hitler and his cronies are as dangerous as it gets, they learn you're connected to me and they'll be coming to see you for information on how to find me, because my friends and I are going on our mission, but we're also going into hiding along with my entire family gang.'_**

 ** _'I'll come see you this summer I promise, but you'll be meeting my father in the flesh and with him, my mother, my godfather and my uncles in my world. See you then Officer Reynolds. Harry.'_** I wrote out and and rolled up the letter and tied it with a piece of twine and gave it to him. "How do you transform these into a hardback copy exactly?" I asked and Molly took care of that as she smiled at that.

Using a spell that was close to mine she read out the incantation as I set two of each on the table and she read it out. "Truths unleashed and truths foretold, covers change and last of old." she said and the covers changed from paperback and turned into hardback covers and I took the six and put them aside and smiled. "Well this is my Christmas gift to him, giving him my adventures and he sees how happy I am in my world."

"He's going to enjoy the stories, but he's hearing the truth from me and you Kingsley, before he sees me and I come back to Little Whinging, just as who I am now as he hears everything that we do." I said and Madam Bones turned to him. "Kingsley, if he's surrounded by the entire office when you go talk to him, just give one demonstration and duplicate the entire batch, so they know what he's been doing, since he's been with us."

"But make it clear they can't tell their families, they must keep this a secret, but the books are their's and their's alone." she said and he nodded to that. "Wait I need to make one last adjustment." I added and she nodded to me. "Secrets given and secrets released, let truths be let out and truths unleashed." I said and the six books added several more pages to each one and I opened up the first and smiled as I looked at her.

"Well instead of nineteen, there's now twenty five chapters here, each book has the added information to my life that they didn't hear about when I was constantly at the department at the time." I told her and she nodded to that. "You better do the others honey, we need the added information of what they were doing to you, before we see it on these movies." she said and I nodded to her and looked at the books.

"Secrets given and secrets released, let truths be let out and truths unleashed." I said and the piles shifted position slightly as the chapters got added to the books. "Well that's that, there's the information you need about my added life from what I didn't tell you so far. Alright so dinner at seven and story and family time till ten and then our curfew, correct grandpa?" I asked and he nodded as he answered me.

"Yes, we plan to get the truth here so we can put the case together so you're being raised by me, your godfather, in-laws and the faculty, till your parents are back and then we call that court hearing a month after your parents are back. I'm also coming by the manor more often this week and I can train you with Severus to block him out now." he told me and I nodded to that.

"Considering my bloodlines, I think Petunia is going to use that as a reason to try and have me thrown in that school for good though, here's the more serious part though, when dad mentioned violations, it wasn't Vernon, I was..., was touched by one of his cop friends when we were nine, but I didn't tell this to Reynolds, because they threaten me with everything you could think of. I was thrilled when you told me who I really am."

"Because this made them so scared of me that, they knew that if they crossed the line, further than what your analysis spells could see, that they knew you'd all come knocking on the front door and turn them into bats or worse." I told him and he nodded with a furious look on his face at that. "Oh I'm ready to do that now. Who is this little bastard son?" Dan asked with a growl and I let him have it, knowing they were all ready to kil.

"Their leak in the department, Officer Taggert, every time Reynolds tried to get me out and into foster care with him or one his team-mates, they all had children with my personality, Taggert found some reason to get me in trouble with the cops constantly, just to keep me at Vernons, so he could continue molesting me and Vernon and Marge could abuse me. You all know my track record, I get in trouble, I break the rules, occasionally, but I do it to save people, he's going to use this as a way to get me thrown in jail or into that reformatory." I said and sighed as I finished it.

"You all know me better than they do, you're going to have to tell them your side of the story, what you know me to be, to all of you, what I'm like in school, when I'm not in Surrey, that's my parents only shot of getting me back and custody of Dudley rearranged so he's living with us after that." I said and they nodded to that.

"Considering I'm your lawyer that won't be a problem son, I'll talk to the judge, but I'm spiking the pitchers of water with veritaserum in their case. To a muggle judge that's the same as using Sodium Pentathol on a liar if they're trying to stay out of jail for some reason, while we got it honestly. I'll just say that to get the truth out, they need an added incentive to tell the truth and he'll agree to that now."

"They can die by their own lies and you can tell us and the entire room the truth, if Fudge crosses the line about you telling the room the truth, we and every member of the wizengamot is impeaching him then, if there's more to your history than they know. So with that the Prime Minister is going to agree with this, but we're switching it around, because Rowling is coming to the trial as well, and the room is now sound proofed and they agree to a non disclosure agreement with the Prime minister there as they got the truth in the books she's made about us as we tell them what we are." he said and I nodded to that gently as he turned to Dudley.

"What's the name of the school you go to Dudley?" he added and I explained that one. "It's called Smeltings School for Boys, but they encourage the behavior you see in Vernon, he's just a tyrant and a bully, seeing you face to face, he's scared of and hates magic of any kind. Dudley wasn't kidding when he said they tried to squash my magic core, that beating I mentioned, only my magic could have saved my life." I said to him.

"Thank Merlin they didn't succeed, that could have done the same damage that the dementor's kiss would have." Molly said in shocked disbelief. "If it hadn't been for your magical core, stomping your magic out of you would have left you worse than dead, son, we never would have known the real you. Your magical core save your life, but that explains the added power bursts, this happened to Ariana." Dumbledore said gently.

"What happened to your family if this was catalyst?" Mione asked gently and he sighed as he explained that to us. "I was fifteen when it happened, we were living in Godric's Hollow and several muggle boys were watching her fool around with her powers, but at six you cant control those powers yet. After seeing her they demanded she do it again, but she didn't know how and they hurt her so much that the powers turned inward."

"Seeing that, my father lost his temper and hexed all of them and was arrested and thrown in Azkaban, after that Ariana was never the same again, to us to put it gently she turned into a special needs child. Like an autistic child, but her core kept her mind strong, so she was more special, like the students in a wheelchair and had to be homeschooled and kept calm at all times, while I was at school Aberforth had to take care of her and help our mother. At the time I was getting too arrogant."

"And learning of the Deathly Hallows, that was my conquest for power, but Grindlewald crossed the line when he started hexing muggles, as his taste for blood purity was peaked and I tried to stop him, I'm not sure which of us fired the hex that killed her, but that was it for me. I'm a Gryffindor, I didn't want that type of power after that and I chose to be a teacher afterwards so I could never be tempted by that power again."

"Your father leant me the cloak so I could look at it, because my thoughts of it being one of the Hallows was trying to clear it, Grindlewald had the wand and I'm not entirely sure of what happened to the third after that, but after I killed him the wand swore its allegiance to me after that." he said and I nodded to that as I answered him.

"Well if I'm to take your place, I'm going to have to find and use all three to get rid of him for a second time. Okay you can tell us the story of the Deathly Hallows before curfew, and that's good enough for a bed time story, before we all go home." I said and he smiled at that. "Professor you're a wizard, but you're just like any normal man."

"These situations and tastes for power are only human, what happened to Ariana wasn't your fault, we may never know who threw the shot that killed her, but you can't let this hold you back any more. Just continue being what we all see and respect you as, our leader, our mentor, our father and grandfather." Hermione added for me and he nodded.

"Thank you, I needed that you two, you, Ronald and Neville were the ones I could see with the most potential at the time, you've done exactly what needed to be done, I'm proud of all of you, keep working together like that okay." he said and we all nodded as I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me gently.

 **Okay that's Chapter eight, the next focuses on their first family night together and Kingsley making a visit to the Little Whinging Police department, that chapter is going to be like chapter six, half in the third person and half back in Harry's POV, before we go to the legend of the Deathly Hallows and Harry's first night of emotional recovery and rest, before things between the kids living in the house start getting a bit crazy during the rest of the break.**


	9. 9: Police Matters and Letters

**Return of the Potters**

 **Characters: Harry Potter, James Potter, Lilly Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weaseley, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Dan Granger, Emma Granger, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cornelius Fudge, Deloris Umbridge, Dudley Dursley**

 **Timeline: The school term right after the trial and the trio are on their winter break, and it's a week, before Christmas Break ends for Hogwarts and during .**

 **Sypnopsis: After a summer of lies being told about him, Harry decides that rather than letting this go on to try something new and get the truth out, through a set of movies that focus on his life, while showing his cousin who he really is and what the truth could show if he changed, as he does what needs to be done, will this work or will it make things worse.**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: With this chapter Kingsleys making a visit to the Police Department, Hedwig is heading for Privet Drive and and Dudley is spending his first night with his cousin now. As he lives with his maternal family and friends.**

 **Chapter 8: Police Business, Letters and the Truth Comes Out**

After he explained that I felt my conviction go through me as I answered that. "She's right, nothing changes the way I see you grandpa, hearing the words directly from you, that's what's in a true teacher/pupil bond, we're still your students, you're a great wizard, though you had a hard life. Nothing changes the way we see you at all."

"You're still our teacher, mentor, father and grandfather to us, our leader, our friend, that's how we see you, and nothing's ever going to change that." I said and he smiled at that. "Harry's right, we all make mistakes, but we learn from them, we got you to guide us in this, our adult order is going to be put back in one piece soon enough, and we're getting new members with half the faculty and several muggle civilians involved as well."

"As well as, once we get the truth out, we got a shot to train more easily now, Fred and I can join the order not long after we graduate and we can get advanced training that way. So for now we're making a difference simply by picking up the rubbish, before we deal with the added heap in Slytherin at the moment, but for now we take it slow, train and we'll be ready by the time we deal with the war, and we've got you for several more years that way too, before you retire." George said and he smiled at that.

"Thank you boys that's helps a lot right now." he said and we smiled at him. "Don't worry Professor we have and will always have the upmost respect for you, you're our mentor, we love you." Remus added and he chuckled. "Love you too son. Alright Kingsley make a visit to the Little Whinging Police Department, tell him the truth and who Harry is to us. Hedwig to repeat what Harry said, be careful in the flight back, after you were hurt last month, okay." he said and he nodded as she gave a gentle hoot to him and he chuckled.

As I opened the window I looked at her. "Remember what I said, fly to the door, drop it through the mail slot, ring the doorbell with your beak, than fly back to headquarters and be careful, the death eaters and the ministry are still scanning mail owls and you're too recognizable, I don't want you on the sidelines a second time okay." I said and she gave me a hoot of reassurance and I smiled. "Safe flight girl." I said and she rubbed her head against my cheek, before taking flight then and I watched her fly away.

"See you in a hour Kingsley." I said to him and he smiled at me as he grabbed the books and the letter and left the room as I looked at Severus. "So far from what I've seen these potions taste like chalk, is there a way to flavor it or is that just risking it to be blown up while making it?" I asked he chuckled as he answered me. "Yes I can flavor them to pumpkin or orange juice, but you need to take them every night now."

"Nutritional potions during breakfast and dinner and, in your case Dudley, you need to take the dietary potion twice a day. It's going to change the calories into carbohydrates and you can burn off the energy by fooling around with the kids. Though we hear you kids getting too rowdy and you're all in a time out, okay." he said and the thirteen of us nodded as our parents and parental guardians all started laughing at that.

"Why do I feel like that means repeated pillow fights with you kids now that you're in a much better mood son?" Dan asked and I chuckled. "Because one of us boys starts something and it goes into all of us once we're together so expect the next week to result in a lot of noise in the upstairs sitting room later." I said and he nodded as Sirius answered me at that. "One more thing here Dan, Emma, don't ring the doorbell or that's going to wake up the painting of my mother okay." he said and they nodded to that.

"Listen to me Dung, try and steal anything in this house and I'm arresting you now, understand, that locket is an object I'm keeping under strictest observation it belongs to me." he said to him with a very stern growl in his voice and Dung nodded quickly. "I hired you, because you got connections in the black market, but I'm not running a store for stolen goods here and try that twice and I'm turning you into the rat you are, got it." he added and the thief nodded to that order as I looked at him at that.

"I take it that means the cauldrons he brought back when we heard mum go off on him my third day in the house last summer?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, I was furious enough he took off when he was supposed to be tailing you that day, that him bringing the cauldrons here was enough that she smacked him in the face and she said what we were both thinking that morning, after I told them to never ring the blasted doorbell." he said and Dumbledore looked at him at that.

"We're trying to tell people the truth and you're stealing and harboring stolen goods in the headquarters of the society dedicated to fighting the worst dark wizard in generations. Mundungus Fletcher I told you already stealing is against the law after I nearly expelled you twice in seven years, do you want to spend ten years in Azkaban, because with my reputation like it is right now, I won't be able to keep you out of it, if the aurors not in the know yet find you with stolen goods?" he asked him sternly.

"Young man this is not happening twice, I've still got the power to keep you under house arrest right now, I hear this again and I'm confining you to your house under house arrest, if I have to have a member of the order tailing you now, you try this twice and I'm arresting you myself, is that clear?!" he said to him with a stern growl in his voice and he nodded to him quickly at that.

After that things ended as we brainstormed and I watched as my new mentor was brewing the potions while my aunt and mother-in-law started work on dinner then. "Professor I'm heading for Privet Drive and letting them know that we're doing a court hearing in three months, though I'm waiting for Hedwig to drop that letter off first." Lord Greengrass said to him and he nodded. "Hold up Bill, I'm going with you." Lord Diggory said to him. "I am too as well." Moody said to him and he nodded to that as they left.

"Sirius are the noble houses like extended family to each other, if that's the reason I'm so close to the duo, Daphne and Susan, because the connection feels like it's going from friends to family now?" I asked him and he smiled. "With that bond we act as brothers and sisters to each other. The Order created the exact same bond. You got more than one adoptive parent and aunt and uncle now that you're back with the group's that were closest to your parents." he said and I smiled as I looked at the quartet.

"Wait, you said that the purebloods were inter-related, so I unknowlingly just found my cousins that way, while the ones that have gone to the darkside are my arch rival and his pack of death eaters." I said and he nodded. "Looks we just found each other cousins." I said to the quartet and they smiled and gave me a hug. "The death eaters were the ones who did and chose to marry their own kind sweetheart, while the others chose others."

"We chose on marrying Muggleborns or muggles dear, it just added on to our number and we're completely mixed that way." McGonagall explained to me and I nodded to that. "Well if I'm the heir of a noble house I've got a lot of training to do." he said and they smiled. "We'll take you through the basics for now, but you're spending the summer training in your new station and running practice runs with your inner circle." Sirius said to me and I nodded to him as that ended our conversation.

 **Little Whinging Police Department-Surrey**

After apparating to Little Whinging Kingsley walked into the department as a couple officers were just coming back to the office. "Evening officers, is Detective Reynolds on duty tonight?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes he is, may I ask who you are sir?" one of them asked him and he smiled. "Detective Kingsley Shacklebolt, I'm an officer of another department, I'd like to speak to you, Detective Reynolds and the chief."

"I'm a friend Harry Potter's father James, he's my future student." he said and they immediately responded to that. "Harry, how's he doing, we haven't heard from him, since he started school in Scotland. If you're here about him, you can tell us that inside." he said and he nodded to that and they walked into the office.

"Bill we got company, he has news about Harry for us." he called out and the officer he was talking to walked over to them as the chief walked out the door then. "Evening officer, so what's going on?" he asked and Kingsley smiled. "My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt Chief. I'm an auror of another branch, to put this gently, my friends and I are a magical version of you sir, my chief wanted me to tell you this." he said to him.

"Magic, you're a wizard?" he repeated and he nodded. "Yes, long story, but those books and movies you've seen about a young wizard by Harry's name, that's really Harry you're reading about and seeing on tv Sir, every word of it is true." he said and Reynolds quickly answered him at that. "You got a letter from him, I want to hear this from him, that boy is like my son." he said and he nodded and passed him the rolled up message.

After he opened it he smiled. "He's not kidding guys, listen to this, **_'Dear Officer Reynolds, how are you, I'm fine, well as you know I went to boarding school, but what I couldn't tell you, till now, is that it's not just any boarding school. I'm a wizard, everything you see on the Telly about wizards, witches and magic is very close to the truth. The images of that reflection of my parents you saw on the first film, that's what they really look like, every part of the books."_**

 ** _"My parents are James and Lilly Potter, but my father is the magical version of a senator and he's a magical version of you. You probably saw the books that author wrote and the last few movies that company made, but they're true, every word in the books are my life for real here in my world. That muggle boy was reflecting my life as closely as he could, but they cut out certain things to fit a two hour movie, but those books are going to show every detail of it.'_**

 ** _'I found my family not long after I got my letter of acceptance and my friends are the characters mentioned in the stories. My godfather is my father's best friend and I'm living with him right now during the holidays along with my trio and gang now. In truth here my life in my world is along the lines of the Star Wars chosen one prophecy area, but that explains the current string of murders going on its a long story here, but that's how I ended up with the Dursleys.'_**

 ** _'If you grab book number five you'll see what's going on in my world now, but I'm changing the ending of that one, and books six and seven, I have a way to bring my parents back, but I promise, this won't be the last time you hear from me. Your friendship and guidance meant a lot to me. Don't worry things are going to change for the better, both for me and for Dudley, he's being removed from his parents custody and being put into my paternal friends care.'_**

 ** _"My teachers are doing homeschooling for him, but my skills as a wizard are going to help him in changing his previous behavior, if you still have the files, have Kingsley, he's Officer Shacklebolt, he's our version of you in the police department, but when you talk to him, show him the photos of what Officer McFinn and Dr. Clark had on me that day when Vernon almost killed me.'_**

 ** _'As to how I survived that beating it's because of my magical core, my powers heal injuries if they're that severe, but wizards and witches are like muggles, we need to heal like regular people, but I'm now under the care of the best Wizarding doctors and nurses money can provide and my uncle is providing medication to help me heal and block out the dreams.'_**

 ** _'Once this war really starts I want you and every member of your team to go into hiding and take care of your families, head for the country if you have to, just get underground. My Hitler and his cronies are as dangerous as it gets, they learn you're connected to me and they'll be coming to see you for information on how to find me, because my friends and I are going on our mission, but we're also going into hiding along with my entire family gang.'_**

 ** _'I'll come see you this summer I promise, but you'll be meeting my father in the flesh and with him, my mother, my godfather and my uncles in my world. See you then Officer Reynolds. Harry.'_ ** Well that tells me everything I need to know, thank you Kingsley for telling us that." he said to him and he nodded to that. "His owl is dropping a letter off at Vernon's house, so expect him to barge in here." he told him.

"You mean that snowy owl I've seen flying around town the last year and a half?" one of them asked and he nodded. "Yes, she's his familiar, most of what you see on tv is true, including that show focused on the witches, that's the downside if someone starts getting into personal gain, and that's happened ten times in our world. To put it gently Dudley Dursley is getting homeschooling, by Harry's other uncle, he's a good man."

"James's trio are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Sirius was innocent of the charges that put him in our prison, our current traitor murdered a child last summer, but that's explains that explanation he just told you, his animal form, if he comes here, is a rat, his animagi name is Scabbers, like it says in the books. But Dudley is going to be under the custody of us and his aunt and uncle now, after fifteen years around the Dursleys." he said and the chief nodded as he answered that firmly with a stern tone.

"If the kid's in a magical version of rehab, I'm not considering this kidnapping at all, that boy needs a serious behavioral change, if you and Harry's father and godfather are a magical version of us, I need a sample, because I'm acceptable where magical help where criminals are concerned right now, it doesn't matter to us where you're concerned." Chief Peterson said to him and he nodded as he answered him.

"Harry's father-in-law works one on one with you, he reverses magic on muggle created devices, you recall the reports on a teapot going mad, or some man ending up in the hospital for the sugar tongs clamped to his nose?" he asked and they nodded. "Well I see where the job gets a bit mad, but it's intriguing. To us that's intriguing if Harry's adoptive sister's father said the same, he's right you're good people, despite that house."

"So how does this work in your world, it sounds like those kids in the green colored house are fanatics in training of a Hitler style lunatic in your world, if that's why Harry created his version of the order you and his parents belong to." he said and Kingsley nodded. "Yes that's it exactly, Severus happens to be a friend of Lilly's and she, Severus and Hermione's father have been friends since they were eight years old."

"As for current situations it's as bad as it could be, but we're changing a few things. To put this gently it's a war of discrimination and a blood war. As he said if this reaches the breaking point when he reaches his senior year, all of you shut down and go underground." he said and they nodded to that. "I take it the books you brought are the modified versions he's giving us, so I know how he's doing in your world now?" Reynolds as him and he nodded to that as he looked at them and did a head count.

"How many of you are that close to him?" he asked and thirty of them, aside from Reynolds and the chief raised their hands. "With the fact that the entire office got the news you better do all of us Kingsley." Reynolds said to him and he nodded. "Alright, but this is your secret to keep, the entire planet doesn't need to know that there's a magical world living within the muggle one right now." he said and they nodded to that.

As he set each book on the floor, he repeated the spell his young student said. "Truths unknown, truths unleashed, copy fully by ninety and be released." he said and each book started multiplying till there were ninety more copies of each one sitting on the floor. "Well that's a real eye opener, but it's interesting." Reynolds said with a chuckle and he chuckled. "Every time he tried doing that it added several more till we had to end it." he told him and they started laughing at that.

"Emotions start tampering with the powers, so with that, if you saw Marge floating around, she tried to provoke him into a shouting match and he turned her into a balloon as a result, when he was thirteen, though that's thanks to his magical core taking a serious jolt when he was cub." he added and they smiled. "I can't say I blame him for that. Serious jolt, aw god, you mean that beating that put him in the hospital just before James became his counterpart in that program?" he asked and he nodded to him.

"Well that just made it more clear, we all had the same thought Dursley was the one who did it, but for whatever reason we weren't sure of at the time, he said his core was the thing that kept him alive. Adam and James thought we were going to lose him when he got that beating, but his magic saved his life." Reynolds said and he nodded to him.

"Yes, but I need to see that file, our headmaster is acting as his lawyer and there's going to be a trial in three months about this. I gained added information that Taggert was molesting him, he's like the Dursleys. Harry also dropped the news to me that your witnesses are winding up dead, because you got a leak in the department and he just found the leak." he said and they nodded as the for mentioned officer paled at that.

"Potter's lying chief, I swear I didn't touch him." he said quickly and Kingsley turned to him at that. "Don't you dare lie to me Taggert I love that boy like he's my own son, he's in training to be like me, his father, and godfather. You crossed the line here, you attacked the son of another cop, do you have a death wish Taggert? Because attacking the son or daughter of a wizard will get you killed in our world, especially when they've got more than one adoptive family member and they're skilled in combat with a wand."

"Sirius and Remus would kill you on sight, as would James, but Harry told us everything, you and the Dursleys get a very good lawyer you're going to need them, because the prime minister and Rowling are going to be at that trial later. My cub is a man I'm protecting with my life, you ever touch him again and I swear to Merlin I'm making sure you wind up in the darkest cell I can find." he growled and Taggery backed up at that.

"Cop?" he repeated and Kingsley nodded. "James is a magical version of you muggle police officers, to James his son is his entire world, he's his only child. Sirius is his best friend, his exact words here are 'When I saw my cub, that was it, I'd protect him with my life' you got seventeen magical cops beyond pissed off at you right now, and his older sister would kill you on sight, she's just finished her training in the academy."

"She sees you and she'd turn you into a toad, but she and the others, as well as I, will settle for you winding up in jail by your own court system. James said that exact remark, he'd gladly blow you to smithereens, but he's a cop and he'll settle for putting all four of you behind bars for life. Don't bother leaving the town, we'll find you anywhere you go, and Vernon already tried it when Harry got his letter, it didn't work then and it won't work now. Harry's head of house found him everywhere he tried to hide."

"Unfortunately for you, you're telling the judge the truth whether you like it or not Taggert, like a normal officer, you or Vernon attack me or any of my fellow officers and its assault and battery of fellow cop, though we're witches and wizards, we follow the same rules you do. You crossed the line, whatever he's paying you to abuse my pupil, I swear to Merlin you're getting thirty years in the same prison with him, Petunia and Marge." he said to him sternly as he pulled his wand out.

"Never mind Kingsley, Taggert you're suspended from the department till the trial, you give me any trouble later and I'm arresting you myself." Reynolds said to him coldly. "You can't do that!" he snapped and another voice joined in the conversation. "Yes he can Frederick, the games up, I heard that entire conversation. Did you honestly think I'd never find out you're the leak in the department." they heard and the chief straightened up. "At ease David, it's fine I got this." The commissioner said as he walked up to them.

"Thank you Kingsley for the information, tell your chief I wish to speak to her face to face, we can do a department to department meeting and you can fill us in on our string of murders in the other towns and who these tossers are, so wand to wand with these guys, no wand and they're like the maniacs we deal with correct?" he asked him gently.

"Yes Commissioner that's it exactly, if you want you're the muggle liaisons with us, we'll keep you in the loop and vice versa now." he said to him and he nodded. "Sure we'll gladly do that. So MLE is the same as the police department. Wait a minute, Lionus, is he one of you as well?" he asked and Kingsley nodded. "Yes he is, they're the magical version of the British Army Rangers, but they'll keep in touch as well." he said to him.

"My recommendation is putting the military into DEFCON 3 as of now, but not from attacks by another country, our terrorists are Nazi like fake ups, so with that, if you heard about the terrorist attacks in America that's what you're looking at here, you're looking at the wizard version of WWII and 9:11 here so with that expect the reports to get serious, okay." he added and he nodded to that gently.

"Alright with the fact you gave us ninety one copies of each of those, I'm reading up on my young protege now, so I know why he's changed into who he is now." he said and they nodded in agreement to his opinion. "Harry wasn't kidding when he said you'll get to meet James and Lilly face to face, as well as Sirius, Remus and Severus. Harry's in training to be an auror, but those books are for a mission he's been preparing for all his life in order to destroy our Hitler when he's seventeen."

"His girlfriend found the first, but he's tracking down the other five, but that explains the scar you saw on his forehead, the spell backfired and left that on him, he's the unintentional seventh one the bastard created, while number six was the snake. You heard about Frank Bryce in Little Hangleton?" he asked and they all nodded. "Yeah he supposedly killed the Riddle family there." The commissioner said to him gently.

"Well Frank is innocent, Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, that was his father and grandparents he murdered at the time, everything, every unsolved murder and mystery since Riddle was ten years old is buried in those books Harry gave you." he said to him and he nodded to him as he answered that.

"Thank you for the information, we'll see you soon Kingsley." he said and he smiled and shook his hand. "The professor needs the records you have on the beating report when Harry was six." he added and he nodded to him and one of the officers went to the filing cabinet and worked through each till he pulled one out and gave it to him.

"Thank you, see you all again soon." he said and they nodded and they watched as he disapparated in front of them as they each grabbed a copy of the six books and headed for their desks so they could start reading as the same thought went through all of them. 'See you soon Kiddo, we'll miss you.' they all thought together then as they read.

Meanwhile Hedwig was flying to Privet Drive as she flew she felt relief that she and her owner never had to return to the block ever again as she flew to the front door and dropped the envelop and watched it fly into the slot, before flying to the door and pressed the doorbell, before flying away from it and hid in the tree.

 **The Letter-Vernon's POV**

As I sat there, I noticed it was incredibly quiet, since every Christmas holiday Dudley was always fooling around with the stuff we got him every year and this year Marge was spending Christmas with us. Before I could think on it further, I heard a scream and quickly stood up. "Vernon his stuff is gone and I can't find him anywhere!" Petunia said and I nodded, before I heard the doorbell rang and went to get it.

"Oh dear lord, not again, Vernon look." she said and I looked down and I saw a letter sitting there in the same ink as the blasted letters that kept coming for my freak of a nephew and picked it up, remembering I had tried running before I gave up and let him go and opened it and felt a jolt of fear and anger shoot through me at the wording.

"What's it say Vernon, that little brat never comes back during the holidays and suddenly Dudley disappears, what is going on?" Marge asked me and I swallowed at the meaning of the letter then. My son was in training and was going to be turning into what I tried to take out of him, his maternal family were a bunch of mollycoddles, and I sent my son to a school that was meant to bring out the tough man in him.

"Dudley's disowned us Petunia, he's staying with Potter and his family of freaks for the rest of the break, listen to this. **_'Dear Vernon, regarding Dudley's need for a better life, he's living with me as of now, don't bother saying he's been kidnapped to the police, because they're not listening to your blackmail any longer and Officer Reynolds is going to be looking for any reason to arrest you. He's going to agree with me that your son is in serious need of rehab, and I'm giving it by having him stay with me.'_**

' ** _Everything that the headmaster at his school said about marks and grades was directed at you, you turned him into a tyrant by spoiling him rotten. Well he's a Dursley no longer, he's a Potter now and he's living the life of a member of the Evans family and the Potter family, he's being given a better way to keep his weight down and we're fixing his grades, by home schooling him.'_**

 ** _'My Uncle Remus happens to be a teacher, he's learning everything needed, but we're taking him back to basics, everything you refused to help him with, he's getting better ways of schooling, but it's magically fixed to help him and he's going to be at my level by the time he's eighteen years old. As for his diet, we got a way to fix that and he's able to eat what he likes now.'_**

 ** _'I'm also going to be training him so he's able to change his behavior, he's no longer your boxing champion or your little Duddykins, he's becoming a true gentleman and martial arts expert and living the life of a member of the noble family of Potter, where he lives to be a gentleman instead of a brute now.'_**

 ** _'My life as a wizard is different, but he wants to be a part of it now, and you're forever removed from his life. In two months time there will be a trial hearing of custody arrangements and every infraction you tried to get me in trouble for is getting addressed, while he's getting his guardianship transferred to my godfather and parents. Be warned, those wizards are strong and you attack one of them and you're in serious trouble, because it's assault and battery.'_**

 ** _'My future mentor and his friends and team are police, you try and attack them and you're getting arrested for assault and battery of a police officer. Officer Reynolds is friends with a couple members of our army, and this is as serious as it gets. See you very soon Vernon.'_ ** I read out and she sat down in the chair. "Potter kidnapped our son, we have to go to the police." she snapped and I shook my head.

"If he's told them the truth, we're screwed, they know he's a wizard, but if he's told this to the other freaks, they're going to kill us for the treatment we've done to him." I said, before I heard a knock on the door and quickly opened it to find my mate Fred Taggert standing on the doorstep. "Fred what are you doing here?" I asked and he gestured we should go into the living room and we nodded to that.

"Potter's future instructor dropped by the office, I just learned the truth of who his father and godfather really are here, his father is a cop, we just crossed the wrong people, they're suing us for child abuse and attempted murder. Those books that Rowling created are really focused on him, they know everything about the abuse you've done and Potter's modified the copies given to precinct, they've got the entire five years after he met McFinn and Clark, we're screwed." he said and I sat down in my chair at that.

"You told me he was unemployed and a drunk, that wastrel is a magical cop?" Marge repeated and I swallowed. "Yes my sister is a witch, her best friend is a wizard and my nephew is a wizard as well, I disowned her, because she was a freak. Our relationship was destroyed because of her powers, and she evidently died fighting a magical version of Hitler and we got landed with Harry." she said and Marge nodded in shock.

"So we just pissed off the friends of your sister by..., Potter is no hopeless case is he, he's entirely the reverse of what we raised Dudley to be, correct?" she asked and I nodded as I stood up. "I'm going to the precinct and reporting my son went missing, hopefully if I can convince them Dudley is about to get brainwashed that's enough to get us out of winding up in court." I said and they nodded to that.

"Check the attic, the checks!" she snapped and I stood up and walked up there and checked the book I had them in and found them gone. "He's taken them back, more evidence, if that group of red heads who came to get him last year finds out we never used them, they're going to..." I started to say and realized what was coming. "Potter is returning from the dead, he's a wizard, Harry's threat last year was his godfather was an escaped convict and the convict is a cop, trying to arrest the real traitor."

"You got the names of his father's friends?" I asked him and he nodded, before he could answer that the doorbell went off then and I went to get it to find a trio of three men standing there standing there: one with black hair and grey eyes, another with greying hair and had a mechanical leg and was carrying a staff and a third with blonde hair and was wearing glasses and they all had business-like looks on their faces.

"Evening Vernon, care to let us in?" The leader of the group said with a slight growl in his tone and I nodded and backed out of his way. "If Taggert told you who James really is you should know you crossed the line here. Because I happen to be his mentor, and I'm taking Harry under my wing as my latest student, along with Arthur's youngest son and Frank Longbottom's son as well." he said and Taggert backed away from him at that.

"Shacklebolt said he was Potter's future instructor, who are you?" he asked him and he looked at him with a very cold and stern look on his face. "My name is Alastor Moody, James, Sirius, Kingsley and ten others happen to be my students. Those kids are, as well as I, happen to be magical versions of police officers, my version of the commissioner at your department is also the head of one of seven noble houses." he said sternly to him.

"Noble, what do you mean noble exactly?" I asked him and the blonde answered that one. "What it means here is that we're the magical version of America's top ranking senators, we got serious pull in our government, because we're old Wizarding families, the seven families that are the noble here are the Potters, my family, Bill Greengrass, Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom and Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Two of who's wives happen to be Lilly's best friends, Amy happens to be working with the five of us in the office and we all have been friends for thirty four years. Not only did you almost kill the son of a magical cop, you could have killed the heir of the Ancient and Noble house of the Potter clan, he dies and you could have destroyed this entire planet you fools, as to why, that man who killed Lilly is our version of Hitler." he snapped at me.

Hearing those words, I felt my heart hit the floor then. "This war is not simply a case of terrorist attacks you could have given the entire planet to the Nazis by trying to stamp his magic out of him, that happens and he could have killed you, you stupid tramp. As to why that jolt to his magical core just increased his accidental magic, it was supposed to quit by the time he was eleven years old and instead you just turned him into a walking time bomb every time you piss him off. Every time he loses his temper when he's in training, his temper causes something to explode, or, in your case, blow something up and turn it into a human balloon." The aged auror added with a growl to me.

'You ever make anything happen if you were angry or scared.' I heard the giant's voice echo in my mind and I realized what I'd done then. "Yes you just turned him into a student that needs more care and training in order to control his abilities, thanks to your determination to try and turn him normal, but he's our version of the young man in that space movie, he's a good wizard, a good boy and my young protege."

"You have three months till the trial, but don't bother trying to go into hiding this time, no matter where you go, we'll find you as Minerva demonstrated that when he was about to get his acceptance into school. Just so you know, that trial is going to have the prime minister involved as well as the truth comes out, they're learning what we are and Harry's getting his parents back finally in two weeks time."

"You really should have read those books, before you crossed the line Dursley, because your hatred of anything magical is now your undoing. Harry modified the books he gave to the detective, chief and commissioner and they're describing every bit of child abuse you've done to our cub." the black haired one said coldly to me and I swallowed at that, before the doorbell went off a second time then and Moody went to get the door and I saw black man dressed in a purple robe came in then and Taggert paled further.

"Bill, Amos, Alastor." he said and they nodded as he set the books down on the floor then. "Truths unknown and truths unleashed, copy fully by four and be released." he said and the books spawned four more copies of itself. "Those books were really focused on Harry's life in your world?" I asked and they nodded. "Yes they are, to us he's all that matters. We all got families, but the loss of the most beloved family in our world hit us like a ton of curses and we were all hoping he'd grow into exactly who he became."

"By the way Petunia we got a way to bring back your parents as well, but she's going to be beyond disgusted at you for this. You had your parents every school years for seven years, she got them during the summers and holidays, Severus wasn't taking Lilly away from you, you did, your attitude destroyed your relationship. If your parents saw and learn you'd tried to stamp out the magic of your nephew they'd be horrified at that."

"As to why you could have turned him into a comatose or catatonic patient and we'd never, ever know the real him. To us that's punishable for up to thirty years in jail, and so is attempted murder and attempted rape. You disgusting muggles are telling the truth whether you want to or not. I suggest you get a very good lawyer, our mentor never loses a case, and Harry happens to be his adoptive grandson, you've got seventy adult witches and wizards beyond furious at you right now for this."

"You don't like magic than tough luck, you're going to be seeing it every day now." he said, before the doorbell went again and and the black wizard went to get it and I felt my heart hit the floor as Reynolds, the Chief, and the commissioner walked into the room. "Evening officers, let me guess, you're his future training instructor sir?" Reynolds asked eyeing Moody and he nodded to him gently as he answered him.

"I am, my name is Alastor Moody, but my students call me Mad-eye, as to why I lost this one after a firefight with a death eater ten years ago, I'll admit that I lost a couple pieces, but that doesn't stop me from doing my job, my wand in my staff as well. While Jimmy was and is my favorite pupil." he said and they nodded. "Are you three all working with Jim at your department?" he asked and they nodded to him smiling.

"We are, James was a good friend to all of us, but the noble houses have been friends for generations, our families happen to be descended from the most power witches and wizards of the age, Harry ended up at his family house, because he's the heir of Godric Gryffindor, Harry modified the books so they hold every secret you need to know about us as his family, in our world." Kingsley said to him and he nodded to that.

"In light of certain information passed to us, Vernon, I'm hereby sentencing all of you to house arrest, don't bother trying to break out of Little Whinging, before the trial, because I've got a direct line to their commissioner now, through his familiar and Kingsley as well." the commissioner said, before I heard a gentle tapping on the window and he smiled and opened it as Harry's owl flew in and landed on Moody's staff.

"Hedwig we said to fly back to headquarters, what are you still doing here girl?" Kingsley asked her and she gave five hoots and a coo. "You wanted to watch us lower the boom to these muggles?" Moody repeated and she gave a hoot to answer him. "Yes alright you can stay." he said with a chuckle. "So you can talk to your familiars this way?" Reynolds asked him with a bemused look and they nodded. "Yes, we understand our familiars."

"Our familiars have a mental link to us, so we gain one and we become one after that, she's loved him ever since she was selected by him, to her he's her owling. It's common for the animals associated with us. Hermione has a pet cat and he acts like father cat to her." The blonde said to him. "So you're the descendant of the Hufflepuff clan, and Lord Greengrass is the true lord of Slytherin, he's a neutral?" he asked and the duo nodded.

"Up until today I was, but my daughters are now part of his gang and inner circle of friends. If you recall your academies to train your soldiers in combat, he created the junior version of the adult order to prepare them for what they're going to be facing and he's a skilled defense artist as well too." the black haired one said to him and he nodded. "I can see that the boy has certainly turned into a man we could be proud of." the chief said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"Harry told us of his summer job, that's what being an auror really is, we learn stealth, so he was testing the security so they could fix the inconsistencies in the system?" Kingsley asked and they nodded. "Yeah we agreed to the museums and banks in town he'd test it out, but he brought the objects back every time, before they paid him for his help in strengthening up their security. As for the other part of it, he's a wonderful cook."

"Sometime this week during their break, he's going to suggest you let him make dinner, so if he does, let him to make dinner and you'll see what I mean, that's the other reason I saw him every day, he was making us lunch and we had the chance to talk him. He's a good boy and I'm lucky he found you finally, he deserves a chance at happiness now." Reynolds said to him and he nodded with a smile.

"Marge as of now you're stuck in Little Whinging Surrey. I'm going to talk to the chief in your town and he's going to agree with me that until the trial and aside from getting groceries you're under house arrest, I suggest you find yourselves a very good lawyer, from the way they described their mentor, he's a very good lawyer. You're telling the truth whether you want to or not here. Kingsley, whatever ways you got to get the truth out, use it, I want them behind bars in four months."

"If Harry's got a way to tell the block and town who and what he really is, do it. As for Harry, he's getting his wish of living with his parents, I hereby throw out every charge you tried to saddle him with as of now, his record is completely clean." the commissioner said to us and we nodded in resignation to his decision, there was no fighting it now.

"Actually, there is a way to do that, come on we're going outside now." Moody said and they nodded and they went outside to stand in the yard. "Evening everyone, I suppose you're wondering what's going on right now?" he called out and they all nodded. "You recall those books Rowling created?" he asked and a seventeen year old girl called back to him. "Yes, the boy has the same name as Potter..., wait, no it can't be, that's really Potter on those books and movies?" she asked and they nodded as he explained it to her.

"We're getting the true story written up, if you want to read about who he really is, go buy those books and movies, you're the first to know, but you're the only ones in the know, you can't tell the entire planet, we live apart from you, but exposure to your world is prohibited. Everything the Dursleys say about him is a total lie, to read about who he is, to us wizards, the truth is written in stone and on the screen now." Kingsley said and they all nodded as they all looked at us with a furious look on their faces at the news.

As she walked over to us at that. "What about Dudley, what's going to happen to him now?" she asked him and he smiled gently. "We got a way to bring the Potters back and with them every lost member in the last war, but Dudley is going to be living with us now, starting tonight, he wants to change who he is and who his parents and aunt turned him into. So he's getting training into his new life and this house will be up for sale in seven months time." he said and she smiled as her father moved over to us.

"Thank you for telling us that, if Harry comes back to visit we plan to let him know he's welcome to come see us and the entire block any time he wants to." he said and they smiled at that. "Don't worry, we plan to get you the newspaper on the stories being written up, but expect a flock of owls to be flying around the block, because they're dropping off the newspaper to the entire neighborhood that way." he said and they nodded to that as they and every father on the block walked up to me then.

"Games up Dursley, we learn who and what he is now, to repeat whatever it was they told you, get a very good lawyer you're going to need them, because we all got a bone to pick with you and your bitch of a sister and your tramp of a wife. Our kids have been terrorized by yours for fourteen years and that poor boy hasn't got a friend in our world thanks to that, well as they say, payback is a bitch now."

"If young Dudley is in a magical version of rehab, the poor boy needs it severely, because you've got over two thousand charges worth of child abuse piled up, everyone of us is through with you walking all over us, because we work for you, well turn about is fair play now and your company is going bankrupt when we get through with you." The man standing next to him said with a dangerous growl in his tone.

Hearing those words, I knew we were done with in the entire country then. "Oh don't you worry, we plan to have them in a rehab of their own irony now, they hate magic, so they're going to be seeing it every day starting the day after the trial, and believe me it's magic times ten, they're living the way they treated our young cub." Moody said to him. "Whatever you plan to do, it's justly deserved Officer, they had this coming for twenty years and Harry deserves a much better life now." the man's wife said to him.

"Your cub, so to the members that knew his parents he's like a surrogate son or grandson to you?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, to us and his teachers we see him as our son and grand cub. Harry is the son and grandson of one the most famous wizards of the ages. You see Merlin wasn't the beginning of our way of life, we date back 1000 years. Your Disney version of Arthur and Merlin is very close to the truth."

"Excaliber was the descendant of the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, that sword belongs to Harry now, as Harry's paternal family are the descendants of Godric Gryffindor, every unanswered question in the books are in the modified ones he created for the order the boys and I belong to, but the newspaper is going to fill in the blanks as you get a direct exclusive to everything that's gone on since he's away every school term." he said gently to her.

"If they show it the same way these movies do, I'd hate to be his parents right now, because it sounds like he doesn't go looking for trouble, the trouble finds him every school year." she said and he chuckled. "Let's just say this is teaching tool, next time you see him, he'll be with his parents by that point." he said and they nodded as they backed up then. "See you soon officers, take care." her husband said for the entire block.

"Who's the block leader here?" The commissioner asked and the man raised his hand. "I am Commissioner, what do you need from me sir?" he asked and he smiled. "Could you spread the word around the neighborhood that the Dursleys are now under house arrest, aside from going to the grocery store they're not leaving the property at all, spread it all over town: Vernon, Petunia and Marge Dursley, and Fred Taggert are arrested."

"There's going to be a trial in three months and till then they're under house arrest, so Mr. Roberts, as of now you and the other members of your block are running town security, if they try to escape call us and we're arresting them, before they can leave town." he said to him and he nodded as Hedwig flew out the window and landed on Moody's staff with a gentle hoot of greeting and they smiled at that.

"Are you Harry's owl girl?" Roberts asked her and she gave a hoot to answer him and he chuckled at that. As she gave five more hoots, Shacklebolt translated the entire message to them. "She said she's going to be with twenty more owls and they're all bringing the exclusive to the entire block and town, so all of you that had kids that went to school with Harry and the teachers that taught him, you're all getting the truth that way."

"While all of you read up on my young protege, Harry's giving you his entire four years of his adventures and this is vital to getting these criminals put in jail." he said and they all nodded as the commissioner looked at Shacklebolt. "Kingsley give my best to your mentor and your commissioner and tell Harry we're looking forward to seeing him this summer." he said and Shacklebolt nodded as Moody looked at them.

"Happy holidays everyone and have a happy new year." he said and they all nodded as we watched them disappear right in front of us and Hedwig flew away and they all turned to us. "Wait officers, you recall the riot at your game last year?" the twelve year old asked and Shacklebolt stopped and he nodded. "Yes, but how do you know that son?" he asked and Roberts answered that. "We're one of two families on camping grounds detail Officer at the time, your friend and fellow order member turned to Harry for help in paying me that day and I saw your entire department running loose in the field."

"I'm Jacob Roberts, your coworker kept blacking out the memory, but I'm clear sighted, I saw more than you'd expect where Harry was concerned and thought there was more to him than what we could see. So your friend is Harry's father-in-law, you're his extended family, oh don't you worry, I'm spreading this all over town that Harry's been found by his real family now. If your mentor is training him, I'm giving direct exclusives on the child abuse they've done to him, because my fifteen year old son was on the soccer field with him and that was before whatever beating and scandal they used."

"But if every memory I don't remember is in 'The Goblet of Fire' I'm reading every book to know what the boy is up to. Take care of him, and we hope to see you again." he said and they smiled at that. "So you're the family we had to catch, I never expected to find more than one connection tying us to that week. Was it just the four of you though?" Moody asked and he nodded as he explained and I paled at the news.

"I've got four children, Richard was at soccer camp and Emily here was spending the week at her friends cabin, so Anthony and Jennifer wanted to go camping and we were on retail and camping grounds duty, before your darkside counterparts attacked us. Where's the family of redheads he was with?" he asked and they smiled. "They're his in-laws, he's betrothed to Arthur's daughter. I'll tell Harry this, and you get the direct exclusive, but you're not going to take it well either of what happened last summer." Shacklebolt said to him and he nodded to that as the commissioner answered him.

"Thanks for the heads up Kingsley we'll see you soon. Frederick go home and you all get back in the house, as of now, aside from going to the store none of you are leaving the house. I'm talking to the judge that as of now you're going to be under house arrest till March, so find a very good lawyer, you're going to need them." he said and we nodded as headed back in and Taggert got into his car and left.

To me this was my worst nightmare, the entire block now knew the secret that we'd tried to keep hidden for for thirty years, my life had finally fallen apart and we were losing the protection from having the boy with us then. To us this was our worst nightmare come true and it was just getting worse every hour.

 **Grimmauld Place-Harry's POV**

Whatever was delaying her coming back I knew something was up then, before I could say it though, I heard a knock, before the quartet walked into the kitchen. "So how it go boys?" Dumbledore asked and Moody smiled. "The entire block just got the entire truth now Albus, but they're spreading it all over Little Whinging that the quartet are arrested and under house arrest. Amelia, the commissioner in their precinct wants to speak to you face to face later, they're offering to be our liasons in the muggle government."

"As for the worst news now, son, your family owns the entire block, you can sell the house and in the case of his company, I recommend James does a deal with another drilling company and that buys out them while the members of the block get their compensation. So whatever he makes or was selling we go through the records and completely trash his empire." he said and I smiled at that.

"For the time being they got a living allowance, but their businesses and assets are hereby seized, credit cards deactivated and everything they own is now owned by the Potter family now." I said and he smiled at that. "Well that's his worst living nightmare that they'd find out he was related, by marriage, to the Wizarding world now. Well he's getting his just desserts now." Sirius said to me and I nodded as I looked at him.

"What was their reaction to learning he's a wizard though?" Mione asked and they smiled. "They don't care anymore then your parents or Harry's grandparents do, to them it's intriguing, as for Dudley, they all agree he needs this right now. Harry tomorrow we give out the exclusive, time to tell the entire town the truth, because your neighbors, now that they know, are looking forward to seeing you like you are now." Lord Greengrass said to me and I nodded to that.

As that settled legal matters in the muggle world, I was now free to focus on mine now and make sure my order was ready to fight, but first I was going to get the truth out to the courts of what the quartet had done to and then I was telling my entire world the truth of my claims, till they finally crossed the line, and when they did, that was going to bring the people, who were loyal to Fudge and Umbridge, their biggest fear of all.

That the lies they've been spreading were not lies, but entirely true and I was the one thing standing between another war and total dominance and annihilation by the biggest threat to our world and with him, his army of Pureblood supremacists and dark creatures.


	10. 10: Plans and Lightsabers

**Return of the Potters**

 **Characters: Harry Potter, James Potter, Lilly Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weaseley, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Dan Granger, Emma Granger, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cornelius Fudge, Deloris Umbridge, Dudley Dursley**

 **Timeline: The school term right after the trial and the trio are on their winter break, and it's a week, before Christmas Break ends for Hogwarts and during .**

 **Sypnopsis: After a summer of lies being told about him, Harry decides that rather than letting this go on to try something new and get the truth out, through a set of movies that focus on his life, while showing his cousin who he really is and what the truth could show if he changed, as he does what needs to be done, will this work or will it make things worse.**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: For this chapter Dudley is spending the evening with the orders as they spend the first night of the holiday together as a group and he hears some of the legends that the kids grew up on as Harry hears his back history of his cloak that night.**

 **Chapter 10: Strategies and Lightsabers**

After that discussion I smiled as I looked at her. "Harry we gained added information as well, the family of muggles that were at the cup last year are your neighbors. The Roberts family was at the camp last year during the riot." Lord Diggory told me and I nodded in shocked amazement at the news. "Blood hell, small world, I never expected my own neighbors to be hanging out that close to a group of light side wizards."

"Okay we're bending that rule slightly here, they get a full exclusive to my life in our world, as the Dursleys wind up with the information all over town. Said information is my backhistory, and Mr. and Mrs. Roberts are the block manager so they're going to be the first of over twenty thousand people I went to school with when I was living in Surrey." I said and she nodded to that as Severus looked at me in shock at the news.

"Roberts, you don't meant to the same Roberts family that we had to black out the memories at the riot last year do you?" Severus asked and I nodded. "Yeah that's them, they were seeing more than they should have where I was concerned, and they started to realize I was more than normal, but whoever was screwing with their memories, before the riot you may want to quit doing that now."

"When he saw you pay him with the galleons he started realizing we were probably family and now that you told him you are, he's now beyond pissed, he's put it together now that the Dursleys lied to the entire block and the grade school I went to. And with that he's spreading it all over town, that I've been found by the friends of my parents and the Dursley are now completely screwed when the truth starts getting out."

" For a clear sighted muggle they see more than most can, but if there are demigods as well the truth is hidden by magic in both ways and with that, he's a clear sighted muggle and what that means is they see past the facade of muggle looks and see the magic under the surface, if they see the movies they're going to get a shock at this. In which case with Mrs. Figg being a squib, I'm the first real connection they've seen to you." I said and they nodded to that.

"I take it the neighborhood and the precinct weren't expecting me to be the fifteen year old wizard they're reading about and seeing on the movies or that you're the families that are my extended family and in-laws, huh?" I asked and he chuckled. "No they weren't, but now that they do know. They're ready to skewer Vernon for lying to them, they're also ready to exact revenge on him through you as well."

"As to why they're all sick of being spied on, being lied to and being walked all over by him at work and are ready to take him for everything he has, monetary wise." Lord Diggory said and I nodded. "Okay you said that my family owns the block, do they own the company that made the houses?" I asked and Sirius nodded to me.

"Alright hang on, Accio Grunnings financial records." I called out and a book came flying in and landed in my hand and I opened it. "Okay, this says he's got a total of £12,500,000,000,000, okay I can take the latest checks and triple them for the workers, than after I'm done doing that I'm going to deal here with the stock market."

"I'm also going to cut mortgage prices in half and the entire block is getting a better shot, I get the feeling that the reason the neighborhood can't let itself go is because they got a stranglehold on the entire block. I'll do a deal with the bank and work a deal that says the prices for certain artifacts and devices can be arranged as time goes ones."

"Alright I got a better idea here, once we sell the company we do a hook on the stock market, and for every family that had their lives screwed with by Vernon, he's getting taken for everything he has. Following that is I plan to sell his company to Mr. Mason. He's the builder in the first two chapters of year two here, Vernon was hoping to get a massive sale of drills by him, but Dobby crashed the party that night."

"I do the deal and I don't show off and Mason is going to like the fact I'm nothing like Vernon, his wife is getting the true story and she, like the rest of the block, is getting the entire story. Alright hang on, he's not leaving the house, so I can raid the office now and he can't do a thing about it, because three months till the trial is set and I'm now the wizard equivalent to Richie Rich." I said and I quickly explained that.

"He's a muggle boy who's father was an executive and philanthropist, away at work a lot, but his family was the richest in the world and the one thing he didn't have was true friends, and the monetary block was separating him from the rest of the world till his butler took care of that and he became friends with a group of kids, who's parents worked at the factory his father owned, to them the perks were good."

"And they became a quintet not long after his parents disappeared." I said and he nodded as Mione answered that. "I'm seeing a close connection from his life to yours here Harry, of the quartet the girl could see past the pocket and instantly befriended him, I could see past your money and fame and our familial bond reattached itself when you saved my life, while of the trio the next to get past that was the black boy."

"But while the boys just became friends for the money and fame, they see this as fine, but the girl has to take charge when the third boy blows the reason they decided to see him for once and while we're discussing flaws here, Ron, what's this say about your reaction last year huh." she said and our parents turned to that automatically then.

"What happened if you're bringing that up?" Arthur asked and I sighed. "As I said I never wanted to be in the tournament, when my name came out of the goblet, he instantly thought I just wanted to be in the spotlight again, it took the Horntail to make it clear that I was framed for this, and someone was trying to do me in. Said someone now the maniac who tried to kill me last summer and is the cause of the interference in school."

"The twins, Mione, Ginnny and Neville, while they got the message I was framed, they, as well as the rest of the faculty were beyond relieved I was okay after the first trial, but that just made it more clear. I had to find the person who framed me and he realized if he didn't patch up the bond right then, he was going to regret this for the rest of his life, because I was the first true friend he made since he started school." I told them gently.

"Ron to repeat what we said, you've got to let this go, you've now got the money to do what you want with your life, you've now made your choice at your future career, and you and my daughter are three to five years away from getting married, there's no need to be jealous, you've now got everything he has." Dan said to him and Severus quickly said it then to him. "Riddle's a skilled leginimens' Dan, what that means is he's able read your mind and influence your thoughts, that's why I'm training Harry to block him out."

"And with that, Ronald, listen to me carefully, horcruxes bring out the worst in someone, your darkest thoughts, your worst fears. He's going to see into your head and torment you with your worst thoughts, Mione already chose you as who she wants later in life, as for your relationship with family there's no need to be jealous, while your older brothers got head boy and quidditch captain, you gained a position they don't have."

"You're a junior auror at fifteen years old, you're the world's best chess champion, after you played against Minvera's chess set boobytrap, you're a member of the golden trio and most importantly, you're Harry's best friend and future brother-in-law. If you don't end this now and something happens you're going to regret it for the rest of your life, last year was a classic example of that, time to let go now." he said and Ron nodded.

"Is it just from learning that Aunt Lily is coming back that's causing this in you?" Dudley asked and he nodded. "Yes, being around a group of death eaters started causing the darkside in me to get out of control when we were your age, my mistake was hanging around men like Avery and Mulciber, their idea of funny is hexing muggleborns with dark magic for fun, and she detested the dark arts and Ridde after being in Gryffindor."

"After a conversation between us she dragged up the fact that James saved my life after Sirius tricked me into going into the tree when Remus was in his final stages of transformation into Mooney. To her she found that heroic that he saved my life and he was changing from his arrogance into what she wanted. A month or so later, destroyed our friendship, after I said the one word that we consider completely disgusting."

"Before you ask I'm not repeating it, but that did it, the me she knew was gone in her eyes, she was a good witch, a lightside user, I was following Riddle and wanted to be in his army, to her that made me her enemy and she wanted nothing to do with me from that day forward. After he started school I decided I was protecting him with my life, just to make it up to her, to prove I'd changed and I was still the eight year old she knew."

"So learning we can bring her back and I can heal our bonds of friendship, I've changed and I've grown up and into who I am now. So for us, Sirius, Remus and me, our common enemy is now Peter Pettigrew, he took from us the most important thing in our lives and he's in serious trouble for it. Though we're not the ones giving the death blow here, though James is when he gets his hands on him." he said and Dudley nodded to that.

"What was Uncle James like when he was seventeen exactly, if you're saying it like that?" he asked and Remus answered that. "He was a wise guy and a trouble maker for six years, but he was showing off to get Lilly's attention, by the time she agreed to that first date, that ended his ego and he changed, to him, friends and family always came first, he'd die rather than betray a friend and where Harry was concerned, he turned into a furious father bear if anything ever hurt him."

"He figured with the war that we had a spy in the ranks, but knew that Sirius wasn't it, he didn't tell me that they switched secret keepers, because we didn't know who to trust back then. But now that we do know, James is going to be the one to set the record straight and let the little rat have it when he gets his hands on him." Remus said and Severus finished his sentence, already knowing what my father would say.

"To him loyalty is very strong, for our sakes, he'd say he'd rather we took care of Harry than us becoming killers for his sake, just because we're in pain we lost them both, thanks to Pettigrew turning them into Riddle, knowing James he'd say, 'I'd rather you not kill him for my sake, wait till I'm back and then let me be the one to do it'." he said finishing Remus's statement with a slight smile on his face as Sirius looked at him.

"Ha, good point Sev, Harry said James wouldn't appreciate us killing Peter for his sake, though I don't doubt James is going to be the one to take a few limbs off, before he turns him into a toad later, before we put him in Azkaban." Sirius said and he chuckled at that. "He's changed I see that now, but as I said we can get past our previous anger and house rivalry for the sake of our cub now." he said and the duo nodded in agreement.

"Just what is the deal between your houses exactly?" Dan asked and they sighed as Remus answered that. "Ever since the blood purity crap started, Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other, because while One acts like they're smart, like trying to frame someone for being out of bounds, the other pulls stunts like tackling a troll on their own or what my cub was doing when I wasn't around to deal with it."

"Our rivalries were normal, but when Voldemort got started that's when the trouble got worse, our age group had fifteen death eaters in it, and eighty percent of the school ended up in the order, but we lost thirty thanks to Peter. So we hate each other, but with the neutrals he's extending a hand in friendship to, we're changing that now."

"But this is like being in a muggle public school or a muggle sports team, the rivalries go as far as getting a riot started or a few fist fights break out in the hallway. And that happened when they were in the eighth grade, because Slytherin and Gryffindor were playing and it turned into the dirtiest game we've seen in thirty years. As to why it's because Slytherin was getting a bit too rough and that's the first time I've seen Minerva in that reaction too." he said and he nodded as she chuckled at that.

"What's dad's opinion to doing a deal that puts a person out of business exactly?" I asked and he smiled. "If they're guys like Vernon he's going to take them for everything he has. Guys like this Roberts or the builder, he's going to do a deal with them to work it out. Vernon on the other hand, he's taking him for everything he has. The next stock market raiser is in five days here. So we just triple whatever he's got stocks in." he said smiling and I nodded to that smiling.

"I'd hate to be the Dursleys when the entire town reads the books as they see this side of you, because they're going to be seeing you the way we do and you're the heir of Gryffindor, they realize this and they're going to know you're fighting against the real bad guy right now." Dan said and I nodded in agreement as I turned to my future mentor. "Wait, did you copy the books for the entire neighborhood, when he told you this Professor?" I asked and he shook his head and I nodded as that made my choice.

"Looks like it's time to make a visit back to Surrey, at the moment my broomstick is trapped in the shed, but I think I could..." I started to say and his eyes narrowed. "So parental supervision as this time you're surrounded by us and Remus, Molly and Alastor and me?" Lord Diggory asked and I nodded as I explained it. "Yeah, they're not going to dare attack me with the eight of you surrounding me and they're meeting one of dad's trio face to face now." I said and he smiled at that plan.

"He's met Alastor, Kingsley, Me and Bill already and meeting the friend of your father's, he's going to be scared to death once he meets the other members of the order." he said and Minerva smiled as she looked at me gently. "You're main broomstick is being held prisoner, but a second stand by one helps and you're not banned from flying, though for the moment you are from quidditch till we fix that."

"Alright I'm stopping by the quidditch supply store and I'm getting you another Nimbus, you can use that till we get the idiots out of control of the school." Grandma said to me and I smiled at that. "I hope they still have my original, I don't want the one Malfoy is using, that thing is a cheap knock off to mine." I told her and she nodded to me.

"Thanks grandma, I need that to heal as well, lose one, gain one. Those fools have nearly killed me several times, wait till dad hears this." I said and she nodded in agreement to that. "I can't believe this, they plant dementors around the school and they nearly kill you five times and one from a near fatal fall, secondly from the tournament, you're fifteen, everything you used we haven't even taught you yet."

"You had to do research and go on a few hints and Mione teaches you the spells needed in the maze, and they nearly kill you again when we find out we had another escape disguised as a member of the staff in your freshman year, following that they use another dementor to frame you and kill you, before using the spell I taught you. I've had of enough of this crap now." Remus said with a furious look on his face.

"Wait what's the age level here if you say that?" Emma asked him and he explained that to her, before Sirius did it for him. "From eleven to thirteen years old we're in middle school and from fourteen to seventeen we enter high school. But from six to eleven years old we go through homeschooling, we also teach them to fly, fence and practice till they're ready. Harry lost fourteen years living our way and we're rectifying that."

"Mione was getting the basics in homeschooling our way, because we teach them everything that muggle grade schools do, before they get their acceptance letter and then they start learning about their new lives once they enter Hogwarts. For the muggleborns they can balance it out with their original lives. Most parents accept their children have powers easily, for others, like Petunia, it leads to serious jealousy and she chose to, aside from Richard and Kimberly, to immerse herself in our world forever."

"Harry's now being raised the way he's supposed to be raised and he can do his homework with one of us tutoring him and have the maternal and paternal bonds and care he wants now after waiting close to fifteen years for it, luckily he gets to see me every day once I'm released finally and the same goes for Remus."

"Knowing James though, he's getting the next generation in broomsticks for you son, so one from Minerva, one from me and one from your father. He's going to be proud you're like him in flying and in quidditch." Sirius said to me with a smile. "Say what was dad in quidditch exactly, seeker, chaser, beater, what?" I asked and she smiled as she said it.

"James was a chaser, but he helped his captain with the seeker training while he was leading the chasers, but his captain was a seeker like you were. Seeing you in your first flying session, I've never seen a first year, raised by muggles, getting it that fast. Though your playing chicken with Taggert was enough to scare the life out of me. Let alone flying directly at my office window that afternoon." she said and I nodded to that.

"What were you doing at the game grandpa?" I asked he smiled. "I wanted to see you play your first game, and I've been coming to every game ever since you started school. Minerva and I are your adoptive grandparents and to us, we wanted to see you in your element, though you scared the daylights out of us after what happened in the girls bathroom that Halloween young man, and with that, boys, Mione, don't ever do that again." he said and we nodded to that as Sirius looked at him.

"I'll ask why you said that later Professor, wait never mind, you said that Riddle let a..., Harold James Potter, tell me you didn't try to tackle a mountain troll on your own?" Sirius said warningly and I swallowed. "Can't do that Sirius, I had to save Mione. While I distracted it Ron knocked it unconscious with its own club, but that explains the repair job in the showers that week when you arrived Remus, the lug destroyed the bathroom and it took us two years to fix it." I said and they sighed as he answered me.

"Just once I can handle, but don't ever do that again and I mean that. Not many eleven year olds can take on a fully grown mountain troll, survive the fight and live to tell about it kiddo, but that just made it clear here, separate you're good, together you're unbeatable now." he said and she nodded. "I said the same thing when I chastised them for that." She said and Dan looked at us. "Alright to repeat that, and I'm saying it for us, James and Arthur, don't ever do that again you three and I'm not kidding either."

"We hear you pull any more stupid stunts like this you're grounded for two weeks once you're home, understood." he said and we nodded to him as I said it for all three of us. "We won't Uncle Dan, though with our luck we don't have a choice here. But we'll try to stay out of trouble, we promise." I said and the sextet nodded gently to me.

"Either that's dumb luck or our powers just made it clear you three are the salvation of our world, I mean the troll and getting the stone first year, solving the case of the attacks second year, solving the case of Sirius third year and last year's practice runs, before I'm getting ready to train you kids during fourth year and now this. The Greek gods just made it clear, you kids are the best chance we have of winning this war." Moody said and I nodded to that as I answered him.

"Alone I'm good, when we put our heads together we're unstoppable professor and with that, I'm taking my prophecy and doing it my own way. I don't need to know what's at stake, since I already met the bloody bastard, but I will say that given the chance, that if we alter training strategies and put things in that purebloods never seen before, muggle training devices and strategies, they can't alter their strategies fast enough."

"The death eaters have had 1000 years of conditioning of the old ways blended into their blood, they don't watch muggle movies or read muggle books and never fought with their hands or learned martial arts or learned to use muggle weapons aside from swords. That's being put to my advantage, I'm training to be an auror, but I'm adding training the Pureblood supremacists don't understand or never seen before, that includes martial arts and using lightsabers and with that we're duplicating the equipment for target practice." I said to him gently and he nodded as Dumbledore answered me at that.

"Wait a second." I said and I looked at the first. "Forces given and powered by light to defend against the dark, make this powered by goodness, justice and strength of heart." I said and the plastics turned into metal and every component turned real on it as I turned it on and a green laser shot out of the business end of it and I smiled.

"Alright test run, Bill try stunning me." I said and he nodded as I went into defense mode and raised it. "Stupefy!" he shouted and I quickly batted it away as it hit the blade and bounced off and they quickly dodged as it hit the wall and vaporized in a burst of red light. "Whoa, that's pretty cool bro, what setting is it though, real or training." he asked and I thought it over. "One way to find out." I said and touched the closet door with it and it sliced through it as Tonks, Madam Bones, Sirius and Professsor Moody all looked at me in amazed disbelief as she said what they were all thinking at that demonstration.

"You do test runs like this, you're going to hit one of us by accident so next time you try that let us get out of the way first, will you please." Tonks said in shock and I nodded. "And enough already of doing the spells in the kitchen we got to get this stuff out of here, it's getting too crowded right now." Molly added as she looked at the amount of equipment laying around the room and I nodded to her as Remus finished that.

"It's a real one alright, great, alright turn that off before you hurt yourself, if these things are as dangerous as I think we put them in combat mode when you're ready, but till then, they're in training mode and less likely to take a limb off." Remus said and I nodded and pressed the red button and it turned off with a buzz. "Forces given and powered by light to defend against the dark, make these powered by goodness, justice and strength of heart." I said and they all changed from plastic to real metal devices.

"Mione give me a hand here, we're taking these into the living room, so we can duplicate them." I said and she nodded as she, Ron, Ginny and the twins picked them up then as I then turned to my friends and my inner circle, Bill and Tonks. "Alright guys pick your color, the next spell chooses the color that you want in your heart so focus on the color you want as I do this." I said and they nodded as they closed their eyes.

"Wait I get what you mean here by the soul searching color spell, but you can reflect the color you want by choosing it before hand, before you do this?" Lord Diggory asked and I nodded. "Yeah, they chose crystals that powered the blade to reflect the warrior they were, in our case we can choose the color we want to, but in order to do that, you got to choose the color you want as I do this spell, okay." I said and he nodded to that.

"Colors chosen, colors given, by the soul of the warrior, choose the color that suits the warrior for future of light bearing goodness and strength of heart choose the color that reflects the warrior's heart." I said and I knew my friends and family had chosen their colors as one by one they all flashed their colors. "Test check." I said and they grabbed theirs and I saw hot pink, bronze, blue, purple, orange, yellow, turquoise, reddish orange and gold, and the adult lightsabers were reflected in green and chewing gum pink.

" We bought twenty five and there's twelve of us here, so with thirteen more and they choose their own colors, but they're going to be learning spells later, and we got to get your purse set up here Mione to carry these in without Filch confiscating them. So with that we duplicate these and then when we start phase two in training after we're done with the swords next year, Harry and I are making them into training lightsabers and telling them to focus on whatever color they want. Before you say it Harry with my being your wife, I guess I'm second in command." Ginny told me and I nodded in agreement.

"It's too soon to talk about marriage right now Ginny." Ron said with a smile and chuckle and their parents Sirius and Remus chuckled at that as she answered him with a smile on her face. "Maybe, but we're soulmates now Ron, if our parents are working as one we got a better shot of beating the opposition than by doing it on our own and speaking of which, double the duplication for our parents, they can train with these like we will."

"Once we get rid of Umbridge that solves that problems and Sirius, Remus and the rest of the order has their own, and they deflect our spells as well so to scare of the ministry pulling drop attacks on the faculty. In case the ministry starts going for drop attacks, we got the advantage if she crosses the line." she said and I nodded in agreement to that

"Weapons chosen to defend the light, multiply for sequence in defense against the dark, numbers of good overwhelm the dark and defend the light, increase your numbers so all can fight." I said and then there were eight hundred more. "Well this ones mine, I'm carrying green, so that's my blade, so who got what color exactly?" I asked as I was putting my lightsaber onto my belt then. "I'm purple Harry." Mione told me as Ginny showed me hers and I saw a hot pink color on hers, Ron was reddish orange, Neville had Turquoise.

Luna was carrying gold, Bill had blue, Susan had yellow, Tonks had chewing gum pink, and the twins had bronze, while Daphne also had hot pink and I hid a smile at that, she was going to fit in just fine with us as I refocused then as Mione, Dudley and I turned to them as I looked at our guardians then. "Guys like before choose the color you want to represent you, these are your back up weapons, but your skilled witches and wizards, if you lose your wand in the fight, use this to deflect the spells and start speeding up your training like if you learned at school and at the academy when you were training to be aurors, okay." I said and they nodded as I yanked ninety five from the eight hundred on the floor and set the in front of them and said the spell a second time.

As they grabbed theirs, I saw Severus carrying a reddish orange blade that matched the tinge of my mother's hair, Remus had blue, Sirius had blue as well, while the Weasleys, had green and purple, Moody was carrying blue, Madam Pomphrey had green, Madam Hooch had Gold, while Madam Bones was carrying bronze and Kingsley was carrying green while Minerva had green as well and I hid a smile at that.

"Just where are you getting these spells from baby?" Emma asked and I chuckled. "With the fact I just activated my station, it just released a valve in my mind and Gryffindor's knowledge is pouring into my head now. Every spell I'm using to create these and my order is one he, Salazar, Helga and Rowena created when they were our age and its now coming into my memory, I'm his chosen to defend against Abraxas's chosen one now." I told her and they nodded in shock at that information.

"Either the trio chose you to defend their houses or their version of the order just landed in your head, you're getting stronger every day baby. Alright with that in mind, you're the chosen Mage of magic and you're using knowledge and spells we haven't even covered yet in your training. Alright whatever lesson those space movies taught, I'm saying the same thing, don't rush the training and stay focused. You're everything he's not and with that use that against him." Minerva said to me and I nodded as Mione switched subjects as she tried to process that bombshell I just gave them.

"Mum, dad, professors, guys before you start using these in combat mode you got to start training first or you're going cut a limb off by accident, because they'll cut through any substance known here, like we saw in the movies. Guys to explain that one Jedi used them when they were in defense mode and if someone provoked a fight they sliced off the wrist, for now we're in training mode to practice with these, okay, the same goes for you Dudley, you three are muggles, so these are just for self defense and you're under the protection of every member of the order." Mione said and they nodded in agreement.

"Alright the colors are I'm setting them to are green, blue, purple, orange, yellow, pewter, bronze, turquoise, hot pink, near purple, colored, gold, silver and red if anyone wants that, but the Sith had that color while the others were used by Jedi, Sith were the bad guys. At the current moment we just train till things start getting out hand and next year we carry this with us all the time, in case we get attacked. I know I'm under protection, but with dad, Sirius and Remus with me when we go to get our school supplies that'll help." I said and Dumbledore nodded in agreement to that remark.

"What do you suggest Cub, create these for training purposes for the Cubs before they start school, they deflect spells while you're in training and the wands on for self defense as you train further after the war ends, while you teach the kids your age and younger in how to use these while Alastor, Severus and I train you?" Remus asked and I nodded to him. "Yeah that's it exactly, when we're at Diagon Alley later, if the twins choose to set up their joke shop, we're carrying these on us in case of a death eater attack."

"With dad, you and Sirius surrounding me and probably Hagrid to, we can work as one in case of trouble, I'm not using magic, but I'm using this to defend myself in battle. You're at the school with me and you and Severus train me in combat and non verbal spells and by the time the Siege of Hogwarts begins, I'm at your level and we use different training strategies in my case, we alter training this summer and next summer, before the wedding and I'm ready to take him down by the time we destroy every single horcrux." I said and he nodded with a smile of pride as Dumbledore said it for him smiling.

"Now that's the mark of a true Ravenclaw, you want to beat the enemy use strategies they'd never use, as you said seventy percent of the school is muggleborn and halfblood, so with that you use the new training, we combine ours with yours and that should do it, I've got maybe ten to twenty good fights left in me, but I'm retiring after we deal with the war. Minerva you're taking my place after that, and they can do their seventh year afterwards, while we just add fifth grade to the list in school and go eight years here."

"If we can get the ban revoked I'm choosing you to be team captain next term, and these nightly training sessions are rotating between your dueling and fencing classes, study sessions and your training with me. While we do study groups three times a week, with you entering NEWT level next year there's going to be several free periods."

"But you're using it to get ready, and like I said I want O's in every class kids, no more fooling around its time to get ready for what's coming, because if I know Tom he's going to be starting his hostile takeover right as you're starting seventh year. Alastor, I want you as training instructor for the advanced training courses. You're the best at training young aurors so with that, you're teaching them to fight." Dumbledore said to him.

"I'll take care of it Albus. Boys with that I'm training you early in combat so I can prepare you for the war. I'm taking you through every advanced spell needed and this includes several of your training sessions and what you learned so far, okay, before your encounter son." he said and we all nodded to that, and I read that as my situations in dealing with being an auror. While I was thinking this he looked at Madam Bones gently.

"Mum is going to kill me when she sees some of these situations I got into, dealing with the enemy alone repeatedly and then to top it off, I go so far as screwing around with time in third year, let alone being the first test dummy where Buckbeak is concerned." I said and he started laughing as he answered me. "Part of the job son, we do a lot of things that are as close to the boneheads in the muggle SWAT teams."

"Though these stunt devil stunts you're pulling need to be brought back under control, before you give us a heart attack in the next year, you're still a kid, but in eighteen months you're legally an adult after that and the trace deactivates after that. One good thing though with having your parents back I get two of my best students back and they're back on the job by April, while once we get that thing out I get Frank back as well next Christmas, before the fight really gets going." he said smiling gently.

"Amy, my recommendation of a good rehab session for the trio is for their irony in hating magic, they get to see it every day, the day after the trial." Moody said to her and she smiled. "If we get a good new minister in the office, that helps, but under no circumstances are you to divulge what the Professor is doing or teaching you to him, if he also gets compromised and while I'm at it, they're going after me next."

"So with that, boys, Dora, we got to work out a rotation, I need to have two or three of our department surrounding me in case they place a hit on me, because my niece lost her parents in the last war and I'm not leaving her motherless next summer." she said and they nodded as Dudley looked at them. "I doubt that's going to be a problem now chief, we've got these in addition to our wands and if they cross the line we're removing the wrist, but it's not going for manslaughter, we're in self defense mode to protect you." Dora said to her and she nodded in agreement to that as Dudley looked at them.

"I know about Kingsley and Dora, what department do you belong to though?" he asked and Lord Greengrass answered that. "Amos runs animal and magical creature detail, Arthur covers misuse of magic, that covers witches and wizards hexing muggle made objects and they get sold to a muggle store if the witch or wizard dies, while I'm also an auror, so once we get your uncle back, James, Sirius and I are working teams together, till we get Frank and Alice back as well, which is going to be when we destroy these."

"But sixty percent of our age group went into aurors and the others were working four other departments, while your aunt wanted to teach Charms when Filius retired, though at the current rate he's staying on till six years till after the war." he said and he nodded to him at that gently. "We're better off this coming school term in making four changes to the roster. Professor Moody is teaching the dueling classes that we thought up."

"While I'm covering the advanced training course to that and that's martial arts, fencing with a sword, a lightsaber and dueling in advanced training of the Patronus Charm, and every spell I'm teaching the D.A. right now, Slughorn teaching potions and advanced potions and Severus covers Defense Against the Dark Arts." I said and they nodded in agreement to that as I sighed at looked at them.

"What are we learning next exactly, we've gone through dark creatures and advanced combat, so what's next on the list, from the ones knowing their stuff, if from the way you say that Professor, it's you, Remus, and Professor Moody?" Ron asked and Severus answered that one. "Doing nonverbal spells, you learn to say the spell by doing it mentally just never do it when you're not alone in the room. I think Harry learned that the hard way though, because it's probably in his time in using my book." he said and I moved to the book and dug to chapter ten and read it, before I started laughing.

"What?" Neville asked me. "I wound up reading his levitating charm mentally just as Ron was setting our alarm clock to wake us up the following morning, heard a shout and found him hanging upside down above his bed." I told him and he nodded with a chuckle. "Alright like I said, never do charms like this when you're trying it mentally, or they're going to hit the victim unintentionally." Severus said with a bemused look at that.

"I did that to James once when we were practicing that part of the class, only we were at the lake swimming and maybe ten yards into the deepest end of the lake and the ending result, after I did the counter curse, dropped him head first into it." Remus said and he started laughing at that. "Merlin I would have loved to have seen you do that Remus." he said and he nodded with a smile then as Sirius looked at him playfully then.

"Alright I'm relieved you're getting along now boys, but once the four of you are around each other all the time try not to start screwing around like you're seventeen again or the kids are going to get caught in the cross fire." Dumbledore said with an amused look as Sirius answered him with a smile.

"We're working out the kinks Professor, but it's going to be better now that we're adults, we both got the people we want back returning to us simply by focusing on our best memories of them. We can work as a new group of four." Sirius said for the three of them and Dudley looked at him. "How did you guys know each other exactly?" he asked and Severus answered that one.

"Bill, Amos, Amy, Arthur, Frank, Alice and the rest of the our age group were all part of the same graduating term when 'he' was slowly gaining power at the time. We all started at Hogwarts at the same time back then, but getting put into different houses starts screwing with friendships. The trio took on the name Marauders, because they became animagi and we started going at each other a lot back then."

"To put this gently, Harry is James, Remus was Mione, Sirius was Ronald, while Draco is me. Up until we were fifteen, things are like they were with the kids, but our friendship fractured after James started showing off. Luckily now that he and I working together, it won't be long now, before we're the friends we're supposed to be and like she wanted us to be." he said and I smiled at that as I looked at him and the rest of my parental school staff gently as I thought it over with a sigh.

"Well at least all seven of us together have a serious advantage, we run the courts, and this is really going to scare Fudge when he realizes that he's been had by the seven noble houses and the paranoia, if it goes that far, is going to result in what he fears now. As to why, she's going to cross the line and she's had it out for me since school started, if this finally puts me in the infirmary or she uses one of Knockturn Alleys biggest torture instrument shops, the entire order is going to kill them for that." I said and his eyes narrowed at that as she said it for all of them.

"She does and I'm hauling her up on charges of attempted murder, you've taken one jolt too many these last five years by our darkside counterparts and our dangerous magical monsters and this is child abuse. Alright what spells have you taught them so far, I'm adding on to your teaching regime for the upcoming term?" Madam Bones asked me.

"I've done twelve so far, but with twenty five students and thirty more coming in, I'm teaching them every advanced spell that's needed, but levicorpus, stupefy, expelliarmus, impendimenta and nine others, Mione did you write down which ones I was taking you through so far?" I asked and she nodded to that and pulled the list out of her pocket and they read through them and nodded as Remus said it for all of them.

"Alright then, I'm adding twenty more to the list and you're teaching them everything I taught you so far Harry. That includes the patronus charm, if they turn on us, the rest of this week, before you start second term. I'm telling you the pronunciation, wrist movements and injecting your feelings into it, but as we said, the unforgivables are off the teaching list, Crouch did that for me and Alastor by teaching you last year and you three are my junior aurors in Gryffindor, Daphne you cover your house, Susan you do yours, and Luna you got yours." Remus added and we all nodded to that.

"Harry, he's going to try and plant premonitions into your head that I'm hurt or he's using me to get to you, so you can get the prophecy, ignore them, and use the mirror I gave you to check on me, though by that point James will be back and he'll tell you I'm fine, so don't panic and relax, that's the only way to prevent that premonition and the ending of that book from coming true." Sirius added to me gently and I nodded.

"So we stay put and we wait for him to plant that image in my head, I check on you and Remus and you're fine, the prophecy is in my vault safely locked in Gringotts and the only ones with access to it are my parents, the order and me. That works, I'm training no matter what and with that she crosses the line and tries to crucio me, if I have to use the floo network and she'll be watching every fireplace, but the one in her office."

"I'm allaying the message in code to Severus that we got a felony about to happen and we're pulling the plug, and Mione and I are taking her into the forest and she's getting arrested while the D.A. works as one to subdue the teenage death eaters and arrest them." I said and they nodded in agreement. "What code phrase are we using to know they're about to cross the line here?" Ron asked and I thought it over.

"He's got Padfoot, I tell him that and he's going to relay the message as she's about to cross the line and use the unforgivable on me and we revolt that night. Grandma be careful, you're a tough witch, but getting hit with multiple curses can still land you in Mungos." I said and she smiled softly. "Don't worry Harry, I'm not risking getting hurt or worse, we work as one to free their hold on the school." she said and I nodded to that.

"Was the Nimbus my birthday present when you brought me home?" I asked and she and Dumbledore smiled. "Yes it was, our first in ten years actually, seeing you in flying class I knew you took on James's skill in flying, though you're just returning to our world and I knew you were ready and I chose you for seeker." she said and I smiled as Severus looked at me. "Alright you four what was the racket that night exactly, it sounded like Peeves was fooling around in the kitchens again, what happened?" he asked sternly.

"Draco tricked us into a wizard's duel just to get us out of bounds and set Filch on us, but just as we were getting out of where we were supposed to meet, Nev tripped and knocked Ron right into a set of Armor and it triggered a domino effect in knocking two more over which explains the noise, before we wound up at the trap door to where you all hid the stone." I said and they nodded to that as she said it for all of them.

"You saw Fluffy, but chose expulsion to the alternative here." Sprout said and I nodded. "Yes, and whoever got Hagrid drunk that night is winding up dead here, because he wound up telling us certain details, and we got through the boobytraps unscathed, aside from two concussions and magical exhaustion and recovery, but other than that we got through it okay." I said and they looked at the first book.

"What is Fluffy exactly?" Dudley asked and I explained that to him. "Our world gets into Greek mythology, one of the creatures within it is a Cerberus, you remember the cartoon version of Hercules we saw when we were kids?" I asked and he nodded. "He's a three headed hound from Hades, guarding the gates into the underworld. His smaller versions are called hellhounds, Hagrid got him off an Irish sailor about five years ago."

"And leant him to the Professor to guard that stone, he's the first of seven obstacles you had to go through to get to the stone, each one gets harder than the last, because in order it's Hagrid, followed by Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, back then it was Quirrell, but Quirrell, Snape and finally Dumbledore. For the three of us, it took wits, knowing the weak spots in the defenses and intellect."

"Only problem was our original Defense teacher was possessed and he was trying to get the stone, and at the time we, by that I mean the duo and me, thought it Severus, so we decided to get the stone, I figured out two pretty fast, but Ron got the chessboard, Mione did the Devils snare and the potion riddle and I solved the mystery of the mirror of Erised, but the results knocked out a good portion of my energy and I was in bed for close to two weeks recovering." I said to him and he nodded to that as they looked at it.

"Who let that thing in the castle exactly?" Dan asked and he sighed. "At the same time I was bringing him home Riddle possessed Quirrell, he was intending to use the stone to come back, but the trio risked expulsion to prevent him from getting his hands on it. But he got delayed twice, before Peter finally caused it last summer, while killing a child in the process, and to be perfectly honest I was furious at that." Dumbledore and he nodded to that in shock and I sighed as I answered at that.

"Before you see these in live action professors, mum, dad, guys, I'm warning you now to take calming draughts, the action is so duplicated it's like you're seeing it for real, every memory you had of me playing, every situation you remember when I came home, it's an exact match in these movies. So with that, be ready, okay." I said and the adult order all nodded to that as they looked at the four movies apprehensively.

"Wait a minute, Harry you better put a subtitle to what you were saying to that blasted Cobra, so the muggleborns our age and a year younger and two years older in the school see what it is you were doing." Ron said and I looked at her. "For the record, the only reason we were out of bed that night is to help a friend, chapters twenty and twenty one. Read those." I said and Minerva opened it up to that chapter and saw the title and paled.

"Fred, you and George turned on us, for nothing I'm doing what any good Gryffindor would do, by helping a friend and with that. Malfoy was acting like a real tattle tale that night. If you'd bother to let us explain what happened." I said and they exchanged looks. "We didn't know there was a real reason you were out that night." Susan and The duo said together. "Did you even bother to ask why. The five of you made me consider quitting the team, and I nearly chose to not follow through to save the stone."

"You could have destroyed our world by your anger at me for simply doing the right thing. Chapter twenty the Norwegian Ridgeback, chapter twenty one the forbidden forest. Two words right there you're hypocrites." I snapped and she looked a me. "Do you want us doing our job and give us some leverage are do only the rules count here. That's what he means professor, we break the rules we do it for good cause."

"We passed your tests simply by knowing where to move, we went detective, because we saw the signs, before he went for the stone, we play detective to protect our world. Professor Tralawney what did your class say when we arrived, what did the moons and stars say, because Bane and Ronan said that Mars was bright that night and a week later we learn that he's going after the stone?" Ron asked and she answered him gently.

"Mars was bright because war was coming dear, you prevented Mars from striking for two years, before my prediction hit, but that was a sign Harry. You're meant to prevent him from destroying our inner circle, we survive, our bonds of teachers and peers remain intact and your families are always together. You got the translation to my prediction. Pick anyway you want to use to prepare, but we prevent him from getting to you."

"Ginevra found the first you must find the other four, with the fact you got numbers two and three, we wait till you destroy the one inside, before Neville kills the snake and then you take it from there sweetie." she said and I looked at her. "If it means dealing with our future careers professor, we're going to have to drop your class, mam, we'll still come to see you, but we're not in your class anymore." I told her and she nodded to me.

"I understand dear, your path lies before you, choose anyway you want to put your prophecy. You control your prophecy, it doesn't control you." she said and I nodded as I got what she was telling me. "Kind of like the Man in the Iron Mask. 'I wear the mask, it does not wear me', well I'm saying the same, I wear the prophecy, it does not wear me, I'm doing it my own way." I said and they smiled at that as he looked at the movies.

"In other words, the bucking bronco broomstick, in your first year, the rogue bludger in second year and your arm, and thirdly the hundred and fifty foot fall during your third year when the blasted creatures caused you to pass out during the game, when I specifically said they were to stay off the grounds. That happens again and I'm killing them for it." Dumbledore said and they nodded to that in agreement.

"The Sorceror's Stone, okay so this first one covers what happened first year, alright I'm reading that first, but kids we're having a talk over book three, because that year, he needed a chance to unwind, and be normal." Emma said and we nodded with a sigh at that as I looked at Ron playfully then as I brought up our first flying lesson with a smirk.

"I bet you weren't expecting the broom to hit you were you." I said to Ron and he punched me on the shoulder as Daphne, Susan, Neville and Mione started laughing at that. "Shut up Harry, you're never going to let me live that down, are you?" he asked and I shook my head with a laugh. "I think that was its way of saying 'leave me alone' mate, if it hit you in the face." Neville said with a chuckle and he nodded.

"Actually your tone was getting frustrated and it hit you to tell you to just relax, before it let you use it." Madam Hooch said and he nodded to that. "James took it to the face when we were your age actually Ron, he was trying to show off to Lilly and it smacked him to tell him to stop showing off in his first training session." Sirius said and I started laughing at that as Remus and Severus chuckled at the memory.

"I didn't think brooms get that temperamental when you started flying classes." Dudley said and the adult order chuckled as Sirius explained it. "For the wizarding world brooms are the same as horses, they get temperamental if you start getting frustrated or spooked during training." he said to him and he nodded to that as Remus looked at Neville at that gently.

"What happened if you wound up with a broken wrist exactly?" Remus asked and he sighed. " My nervousness took hold and it raised me six feet off the ground before going bucking bronco on me till my robe snagged the spear on the statue pointing towards the astronomy tower and it caught two more before I hit the floor, but that's how we lost another one Uncle Remus." he said and they nodded to that.

"Alright I think I can make an adjustment, but I can set it to several grade levels in flying for quidditch practice and first flying lessons grandma, beginners get Comet 260's, intermediate gets Nimbus 2000's and advanced gets Firebolts and that's everyone. For our youngest members and arrivals next year we start off with Comets, and then from twelve and up we go to Nimbus 2000's and Firebolts in training after that."

"Everyone's less likely to get hurt, but training is the same as always and nobody is getting injured if we got another Rogue bludger loose on the grounds after that. While two of the team are Ron and Ginny, I choose three more to fit the gaps, with Katie's last term being next year." I said and he smiled as she answered me at that.

"That works very nicely, while Draco bought his way on to the team at the time, you and James are making a donation in by getting us better brooms to train our students on. I've spoken to the committee repeatedly and they alway say there's not enough in the budget to replace the training brooms we have at the moment." Madam Hooch said and I nodded to that as I answered her as I added that to the information to use against them.

"if you recall the reactions of our first year the woman who plays you looks and acts just like Madam Hooch." I told her and she smiled at that. "I'll admit that my remark over the training was excessive, but with the Slytherin first years they're always causing trouble with your house dear. Minerva saw the whole thing and told me what happened, you did exactly what you were supposed to do, by defending a friend that afternoon."

"So with that, twenty points to Gryffindor for defending a friend." she said and I smiled at that. "Grandma, you saw the whole thing that afternoon?" I repeated and she nodded. "Yes I did, I was standing at my window watching your conversation and saw him taunt you into getting on your broom, before he threw it at my office window and I wasn't expecting you to stop barely five feet away from it and me."

"But it was enough I realized you were helping a friend and house-mate, by keeping his property from getting destroyed that day. Just one snitch style catch and I realized you were ready. You didn't need training in flying, your instincts had taken over and you knew what had to be done without being told what to do. That's the mark of a quidditch player, we go on instinct and let our senses and instincts take total hold in training." she said and I smiled as I thought about one of the medals and realized it then.

"M.M. You're the class of 1957, captain and chaser, Minerva McGonagall. So you're a quidditch player back in your heyday?" I asked and she smiled as she answered me. "I am dear, I was the leader of the team and head of the chasers. Everything the girls know they learned from me, I taught every set of chasers, and seventy percent were girls. But that's why they all look up to me." she said smiling and I nodded to that.

"I see why, you're an excellent teacher and a skilled dueler, if I was the enemy I'd be afraid of you right now, because you're a lioness and when someone provokes a lion, they get mauled." I told her and she chuckled. "Yes, where my Cubs are concerned, I go lioness when someone hurts my Cubs and with that, you little rats, stay out of my way, my pride is doing whatever it takes to stop you." she said and I smiled at her gently.

"Your parents and the rest of their age group were my favorite Cubs when they were your age honey. It didn't take long for me to figure out, when you four were together, that I was seeing a version of your father's gang now, but as you heard me tell Umbridge, I was teaching at the school for twenty nine years this month. Though you get yourselves in the strangest predicaments, I feel like I'm seeing your parents when they were your age." she told us and we smiled at that explanation.

"Yes and I still remember the look on your face mam, when the duo arrived in the class our first morning when you were teaching us Mam." Mione said and she chuckled. "Your uncle and Sirius did that all the time, and I was hoping this wouldn't result in any repeat performances, but I certainly wasn't expecting the amount of stunts you three pull to solve these cases young lady, but I couldn't be more proud of you that I am right now you three, you're showing exactly what it means to be a Gryffindor." she said smiling.

"As for the muggle brawl, you better read the chapter focused on the end of the game mam and you'll see why we lost our tempers during the game that day, though they're constantly doing damage to my team-mates here and I was furious when they knocked Oliver unconscious with the bludger and shoved Angelina into the stands." I told her and gave her a copy of the fifth book and paged it to our conversation with Malfoy and her eagle eyes narrowed in anger at that as she answered me.

"Alright now I understand here he instigated the fight and you were defending your families, I'm sorry for my reaction boys, but violence isn't the answer dear, like we train you in your powers you choose how you want to use them, but we try to keep from using our wands as much as possible, if we have to its to defend ourselves. Fudge is letting her do whatever she wants, but none of us are listening to her anymore, for you and your young order we're letting you have full rein, so run wild."

"We make life as hard as we can on her till she crosses the line and us teachers are writing the report to the wizengamot of her breaking the law and using illegal devices and spells on our students." she said and Emma answered that as she crossed her arms. "Dan, Griphook told me that the purebloods are charging us, and every muggleborn raised parent, an arm and leg just for training so they can get our children out of Hogwarts." she said and he nodded with a furious look as I answered that.

"Well if that's their attempt to get the muggleborns out, it's not going to work. They're charging an arm and a leg for muggleborns and halfbloods and half price for purebloods here, if they're doing it to get us out of school, they better try harder. Okay, in total how much do the traitors and Rangers, together, have to donate so we can turn the tide."

"No bribery, we just make donations to certain spots in the school and government, the committee are getting replaced with blood traitors and as our parents, you, and every member in this room is getting your opinions added to the panels as I get my true story out and they're going to realize that by letting Umbridge dismantle our school they just put their children at risk by not teaching them in combat." I said and they smiled.

"Alright we better call it now, dinner at seven and you guys can watch the movies you wanted to see if there's a few you'd like to watch, okay while Emma and I are cooking dinner." Molly said and the duo and I exchanged smiles. "So Starwars Mione, Dud?" I asked and they nodded as we thought it over. "Enlarged for all to see expand, expand screen so everyone sees and enjoys." I said and the screen enlarged itself to the size of a big screen tv then.

"Alright there we go." I said and they smiled. "This ought to be good, I can't wait to see this for real if we now got lightsabers of our own." Bill said with a smile and I nodded in agreement to that as we settled.

 **And that's chapter 10, chapter eleven covers their first family get together and the stories, as Harry learns everything about his heritage of his paternal side, before they make a visit back to Surrey and he sees his neighbors as the chosen one of the wizarding world.**


	11. 11: The Order and the Family

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: For this chapter Dudley is spending the evening with the orders as they spend the first night of the holiday together as a group and he hears some of the legends that the kids grew up on as Harry hears his back history of his cloak that night.**

 **Chapter 11: Reunions and Privet Drive**

 **The Sitting Room-Harry's POV**

"Time for the next step, Kreacher, Dobby, go get Winky and bring her here." I said and they popped out and then fifteen minutes later popped back in. "Master Potter wanted Winky?" she asked and I nodded and crouched in front of her. "I know you hate being a free elf Winky, but what do you say to working for the Potter/Weasley/Granger family and the Bronze ten. You'll be with the gang in school and during the summer and holidays you're with us during the entire time." I said and her eyes lit up at that.

"Winky wouldn't be disgraced elf?" she asked and Ron and Mione sat down in front of her too. "No Winky you wouldn't, though you're a family elf we'll give you salary and you get days off, but you're living like you used to, but I'm setting it to certain standards, you can't hurt yourself if you make a mistake, when we tell you to rest you follow orders and you're to follow the orders of not just us, but Harry's cousin and my parents as well." Mione said and she nodded as I looked at the duo.

"Yes though we're your masters, you get more respect and I'll treat you as an equal, as would the rest of the family, hang on. Dobby round up my family elves it's times for a group conference, because the Potter manor is being reactivated." I said and he popped out and minutes later I saw twelve elves appear in front of me. "Master Harry it's wonderful to see you, you look like Masters James and Charlie." the leader of the twelve said with a smile.

"Thank you, so what are your names now guys?" I asked and he answered that. "My name is Tiny, this is Minna, Blinky, Reddy, Ellie, Cocoa, Patch, Copper, Andy, Brinkley and My children Minny and Apollo." he said and I nodded smiling as I answered him. "Well guys starting this semester you got added help in the family. I've got a way to bring my parents and grandparents back and Potter Manor is officially reactivated now."

"So half of you are working my grandparents generation, Tiny you're doing my parents and the trio are covering mine now, but in total you're going to be working for the order Orders of the Phoenix now. Dobby's my butler and he and Winky are covering my gang in school, but you guys have to make sure that the family manor is kept up. Everything that was at the house when dad was alive update it to his adult self, because all three generations are living in the manor now."

"Grab everything that was in my room at Privet Drive and bring it to my house, I'm setting my room to a few specifics and whatever dad and papa had the manor looking like then, adjust it to muggle specifications in certain areas, because my mother is muggleborn and I'm a halfblood, the trio and the order are bringing my parents in three weeks, so you got a month now okay." I said and they all nodded to that.

"Is Mistress here your betrothed Master?" Minny asked looking at Ginny and I smiled and nodded. "Yes she's my betrothed Minny, her brother is marrying my sister Mione, but our gang is compiled to us, her twin older brothers and the Longbottoms, Diggories, Lovegoods, Greengrasses, Bones, and my cousin now, we're the leadership of the Junior Order of the Phoenix, twenty percent of the junior order is going to be at the house this coming summer for training in combat, but expect us to be together."

"Tiny did dad and papa ever pay you for your services and loyalty to my family?" I asked and they shook their heads. "Alright starting with the fifteen of you I'm making a few adjustments here. I'm paying each of you five galleons an hour and you get weekends off, weekends we can take care of ourselves during the summer, when my gang is at the house. But five galleons and weekends off, and after nine you all get the night off."

"If one of you accidentally winds up getting hit with clothes, though you're a free elf, you work independently like Dobby does for us, we're not dismissing you completely, you're free, but you're family and you belong with our family." I said and they smiled as he said it for the twelve of them. "We accept Master Harry." he said and Mione smiled at my idea as I looked at the trio then with a smile.

"Guys I'm saying the same thing to you now, and with that you can't hurt yourself when you break an order, but as of now it's not just one, but three elves in our family gang and in the Orders, all three of you are getting the exact same treatment as the twelve now. Kreach, you'll be helping the adult order with us in school, Dobby you and Winky are with my friends and me and the staff at the school. You'll spot rotations between you to keep us, both orders, updated on the progress of the age group orders okay."

"But altogether with you involved and you're my friends, so you be careful if a firefight breaks out." I said and Kreacher smiled softly. " Master Harry sees Kreacher as a friend?" he repeated and I nodded with a smile. "I do Kreacher, I understand what Mrs. Black was doing to you, but you're now with better masters, we see you as equals. So till dad gets back, you take care of Uncle Sirius okay, and help mum with taking care of the adult order." I said and he nodded and gave me a hug.

"Dobby you've been a friend since you saved my life so with that I know you've been looking for a better match, so how would you like to by my personal family elf now." I asked and he smiled and threw himself into my arms for a hug. "Dobby accepts position as your family elf Master Harry." he said and she repeated that. "Winky accept position as head elf for Potter/Weasley/Granger family as well." she said and we nodded to that smiling. "Kreacher accepts position as well Master Harry." he said to me smiling gently.

"Alright then, what do I have to do to make it binding now?" I asked and she explained that. "To make it binding, Master must say 'I accept Winky, Dobby, and Kreacher as thy family elves, so mote it be.'." she said and I nodded as Ron went first. "I accept Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher as the family elves of the Weasley/Potter/Granger clan, so mote it be." he said and a flash appeared and I repeated it.

"I accept Dobby, Winky and Kreacher as the family elves of the Potter/Weasley/Granger clan, so mote it be." I said and she said it a third time. "I accept Dobby, Winky and Kreacher as the family elves of the Potter/Weasley/Granger clan, so mote it be." Mione said and several flashes appeared as a patch of our family trio appeared on their clothes then and they smiled as he said it for all of them.

"We are now your family elves Masters Harry and Ronald, Mistress Mione, don't worry we will take good care of you." he said and I smiled at him. "You've been a good friend to me these last eighteen months Dobby, and I will take good care of you and Winky, I promise. Winky you don't have to hold things back from me, I would never hurt you in that way, you're my friend, we'll take care of you, you as well Kreacher, you three are my friends you're getting the respect and friendships you deserve now." I said and they nodded to me.

"Alright the order and I need to have a talk now kids, so you just hang around in here, Bill, could you, Fleur and Tonks stay with them, and this time there's no eaves dropping in on the conversation now. Your order is passing information to us and vice versa the next two years understood. Now I mean that, you're our students, but as your parents and guardians you pass information to us and we do the same for you."

"You're the junior version of us, so with that during training when in school you start putting things into code in letters and vice versa, and secondly, if there's trouble, start using code phrases and thirdly, and as of now, there's no more holding back secrets between your order and ours now, understood." Dumbledore said and I nodded to him.

"No problem grandpa, if I need to come talk to you, grandma or Severus, I'll send Hedwig ahead first and then we can talk after class." I said and he nodded to that as they left the room and we relaxed then. "I think this covers your venting your frustrations over the last five years to us, you just released your anger and doubts, time to start the real healing now love." Ginny said and I nodded in agreement as we started a few games of cards.

 **The Adults**

As he looked at his fellow heads of house and the rest of the staff he hid a smile. " I think this is what the sorting hat meant when he said we had to forge friendships and alliances with each other, Filius, ladies." Severus said and they nodded in agreement. "Eighty percent of Slytherin is death eater central Sev, my daughters and whoever else in our house gets involved needs protection now and you're head of Slytherin." William said to him and he nodded as he answered him.

"I'll take care of it Bill, with our houses creating new bonds and friendships, we set it so we don't have any more fights breaking out in the corridors. The first death eater spawn to break the rules here is getting hit with week's worth of detention and quadruple point deductions. We're not following Umbridge's rules any more, the kids we let run wild and the twins are doing whatever it takes to drive her crazy." he said to him and they nodded.

" Just protect Harry Sev, we have to teach him to block him out now, before he collapses from breaking into his head." Sirius said to him and he nodded. "Don't worry, I'm teaching him how to do that by locking up his private memories, whatever they might be, but if he does that and the bastard breaks into his head. He's going to have to release every single one to force him out of his body. Without Lilly and James the entire order is going into battle to protect the kids and its up to Albus to fight him off."

"Riddle doesn't understand love or friendship, compassion, bravery, family. It's poison to him, if this results at the ministry, it's going to the only step we can think of here, and we force him to remember everything we've gone through together these last five years. His biggest memories of returning to our world. I'm building the bond I have with him now that I told him the truth till we're like you guys when you're together and I'll take care of him when we're at the school guys, I swear it." Severus told them and they nodded to that.

"In other words every happy memory we can think of, the kids together, us together every summer, enjoying his classes, having friends and a dozen other good memories till he's forced out of his body." Remus said to him and he nodded. " That's it exactly Remus, we make it clear he's nothing like Riddle than get him to focus on why that it is, Ginny is his biggest reason to fight now, she gets him to focus and with that, it starts shoving his memories forward, till it slams on the big one: his parents and us as a single alliance."

"Once he does that, he's going to be forced out of his body, he's going to be exhausted, but he'll be fine, we told him the prophecy, that calls off the need for a private conference. Altogether, we spend the next six to eight weeks helping him put his memories into a safe and then when we deal with Riddle release them all at once and he's going to be burned by the amount of love, compassion and bonds of friendship family that he has in those memories till he's exorcised out of him." he said and Sprout answered him at that seeing the changes in their fifteen year old apprentice.

"I haven't seen him like this since he started school." Sprout said and Severus nodded in agreement to that. "I think with the fact his parents are returning he's becoming like a normal teenager now, no more aunts and uncles treating him like rubbish, no more returning to Privet Drive and lastly he gets to be with his friends and own kind again."

"With next year once we get the ministry out of the school life is going to run more smoothly, only this time with the fact we got information that the death eaters don't have we can change the sequences around. As the leaders of the houses, I'm running my class with a kinder hand, though I'm still firm in training, I'm acting like a muggle coach to prevent an injury now." he said and they nodded to him at that.

Before they could answer, they heard a smack from the sitting room. "Alright this is war." they heard and then heard several more blows and Sirius and Remus chuckled. " Kids, somebody started something up there again." Moody said with an amused look and she looked at him. "What's going on up there exactly, it sounds like a pillow hit something in there?" Molly asked and Sirius tried to keep from laughing as he answered her.

"Sounds like the boys started something, I'll go check that out." Sirius said and Remus stood up with him as they went into the living room to look.

 **In the Sitting Room Harry's POV:**

 **"** Hey Harry, what are the chances we wind up with added trouble this weekend?" Ron asked and I grabbed the pillow and smacked him with it. "You trying to jinx us Ron, now's not the time for this." I told him and he grabbed the other pillow and hit me back with it. "Alright this is war." Dudley said and the guys grabbed the other cushions and we started going at it.

As Bill, Fleur and Tonks were watching I knew they were exchanging amused looks at this. "Hey Bill." I heard from Ginny." What?" He asked and she smacked him. "That's what." she said and he smiled. "Alright you want to go at it, we'll go at it." he said and grabbed the pillow and got involved. "Hey!" I heard followed by. "Hold up let him get his glasses off first before you smack him with that or you're going to break them." Daphne called out and I passed my glasses to her and then let the guys have it.

"Hey watch it." Neville said and I answered that. "Hey he started it." I told him and Dudley started laughing. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it." he said and that did it as the six of us started exchanging blows at each other with the pillows as I heard a chuckle from Tonks as Bill said it for her with a smile in his tone.

"Alright guys cool it." Bill said just as Sirius came to check to see what was going on as a pillow went flying and he ducked it as I heard a smack, turned and saw Remus standing there with a bemused look on his face. "Alright who's the wise guy who hit me exactly?" Remus asked and I tried to keep from laughing. "Sorry Uncle Remus, wasn't aiming for you." I said and he nodded with a smile as he answered me.

"Just you wait tonight buddy, I get hit one more time and you're really getting it. I think your mood turned you into acting like a normal teenager, than anything else though with your parents coming back life ought to be more comfortable to as well." he said and I nodded to that in agreement. "Well one good thing, I get to see you guys every day this coming summer with my parents coming back." I said and they smiled at that

"How much did I take on dad's personality exactly?" I asked and he smiled. " Once he and your mother got together, he turned into an exact copy of you son, with all three of us together, you got the adult versions of your quartet now with you." he said and I heard Severus add on to that with a slight smile in his tone. "Had it not been for my fooling around with the dark arts, I'd be the adult version of Neville now actually, he's turning into a skilled fighter and your complete equal Harry."

"Alright boys, with you two I'm teaching you how to block him out completely, since I'm your tutor now, between now and when the finals come up I'm setting up a certain schedule here so I want you back in your dorm by nine. Training is going to be like what I was going to teach you before. Okay Harry, here's the first shot of that, I'm going to try to break your shield, so tighten it up as tightly as you can." he said and I nodded to him.

"Leginimens!" he shouted and I focused as I felt a slight pounding on my internal door and shoved and the added jolt threw him into the couch. "Whoa, that's really good for a first shot son, keep it up like that and we can have you ready for junior auror academy by the time you're eighteen." Moody said with an amazed smile on his face as Severus stood up with a proud smile at that.

"I think that's because with dad and Sirius alleviating my feelings over that connection to Riddle and my venting my anger and feelings over the last five years to you over this I'm starting to open up to my true potential now. And now I know how Anakin felt at my age, he had that chosen one prophecy thrown at him so much and was given special treatment and it turned him arrogant, angry and he started breaking till the final shock hit him and he crashed and fell to the darkside." I said and he nodded to that.

"In other words we got to step it down several notches, treat you like a normal wizard and instead of someone who needs special treatment and let you live as normal a life as possible till we get rid of him completely right?" Lord Diggory asked and I nodded to him. "Yes Uncle Amos, that's right, in order to prevent a repeat performance, where he's concerned, I need to be treated like a normal fifteen year old wizard."

"Though you're training me to fight, let me live a normal teenagers life and with my parents returning, I can be who I used to be instead who I'm turning into had it not been for that stupid connection. Here's the bad news of what happened at the time and what the ten of you heard from the amount of venting I did last summer in the bedroom. I was not only in mourning it was trying to bring out the death eater in my personality, and six months of ridicule was bringing the anger and hate out in me."

"Basically if it hadn't been for the fact we just pulled this stunt, and I spoke to my parents souls several times and vented every resentful thought I had over this to you than you'd have more than just one dark wizard running loose and that would destroy me as well, but with my parents coming back and I now know everything you're hiding from me. I can train and become who you want me to be now."

"And with that every death eater that killed an innocent is either getting arrested or taken down and I'm taking as many as I can and Voldemort as well while I'm at it." I said and they nodded with a smile. " You've definitely matured into a man we can be proud of son. Alright with the fact you just told us this, we're ensuring you're living as normal a life as possible as a teenage wizard." Grandpa said to me smiling.

"Whoever started that this time had better cool it boys, I get hit one more time and the wiseacre who threw the pillow is getting it big time." Remus added and we nodded to that as he gave me a hug and I tightened my arms around him. "Hearing the truth of what really happened from one of you would have worked better than hearing it in a jealous rage by Petunia. You knew everything and she treated me rubbish for years, I needed anyway I could think of to get out of their house."

"Officer McFinn and his partner, and Dr. Clark, tried two years to get me out of their house and into foster care with a family like of yours, but Vernon blackmailed them by saying end the harassment or he was suing the department, just to keep me there, why exactly?" I asked and Madam Bones answered that gently. "They knew there was the possibility that we were stationed at the court room, undercover, and one of us would, once we heard the reason why and saw the extent that the impact to your core, iniated we would have killed them ourselves and brought you back into our world then."

"Your parents and grandparents were some of the best people in the world, Richard and Uncle Charlie hit it off automatically and once they saw that your parents were an exact match, Richard signed the contract and they became the in-laws and connection to our world. Your father was, to all intents and purposes, exactly who your grandfather would have chosen for Lilly baby, he didn't care she was gifted, or that her mate was gifted."

"A woman chooses the man who's everything she remembers in her father, and once found nothing gets in the way of that bond, and whoever does only gets the shaft. Your grandfather only cared that she found a man who was everything he wanted for her, while your aunt married into a family that he'd, if he'd been like us, would rather vaporize than be in-laws with." she said, before I heard a voice answer that remark.

"I would have to as well son, fact of the matter is she was jealous, because while she had us all school year, your mother was gone nine months out of twelve and seeing her adapt to her abilities we found them intriguing and we wanted her to show us what she learned. Your mother showed everything that made up the Evans family." I heard and saw a man of around Mad-eyes age with a gentle smile on his face and I grinned.

"Papa?" I asked and he smiled and nodded and I moved over to him and felt solid flesh and burrowed into his arms. "Hey baby." I heard and saw my grandmother next to him and gave her a hug as well, before I got a good look at them and saw red hair, though a tinge of white and grinned. " So a family of redheads and Petunia is the oddball out, she looks nothing like you guys?" I said and she explained that to me as Dumbledore walked over to them smiling.

"Yes well the reason for that is she's not really her sister baby, she was adopted when I thought I couldn't have children, she was adopted at eighteen months old and was three when I found out I was pregnant. After a conversation with Albus I learned that this happens a lot if the child had more than normal blood, but magic in their veins, till a fluke in the design reacted and I gave birth to your mother." she said and Aunt Emma's head shot up in shock at that. "For gods sake what are the chances of that happening repeatedly to muggleborn witches exactly?" she asked and Madam Pomphrey answered that with a gentle look.

"It happens in one out of ten muggleborn witches and wizards Emma. But the reason in your cases is because this was the design, the woman in his life, who is so much like his own mother reacted and you gave birth to Mione. If you'd met Lilly, when the kids were in their toddler years and before Ginevra was born, the kids would be a trio, or in this case a sextet or octuplet group, at their early years." she said and they nodded to that.

"In other words if my parents had delayed long enough, just as Pettigrew dropped the news to Riddle and I needed a check-up, we would have found each other then and this entire book series would be obsolete, aside from the fact, I'd have to kill him five more times to make sure he stays dead and our bonds as a gang would be intact, and Dudley would be the one living in our world as he should have been than who they turned him into." I said and she nodded as the duo and I exchanged looks at that with each other.

"Severus did you bring them back, I didn't think you could do it with muggles as well?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes and it works for all of your loved ones, magic or not son. Uncle Rick it's great to see you again." he said smiling and he smiled and gave him a hug as he turned to Dan and he gave him a hug as well smiling. "Wel lets have a look here." he said and he looked at me and Mione and then at them and chuckled.

"All that's left is a red head in the adult trio and you're a younger version of theirs now. So you're bringing my baby girl back boys?" Grandpa asked and the quartet all nodded to him. "Younger version is the understatement of the century, they're across between us and the marauders Uncle Rick, he's scared the life out of us ten times in five years, and they wind up in the wrong place at the right time, in every big event every school term." Severus told him and he nodded with a bemused look on his face at that.

"If I wasn't sure before I am now, you kids are trouble magnets, so every time there's trouble you're always landing in the middle of it is that boys, young lady?" he asked and I nodded. "Grandpa I'd like you to met Ron Weasley, he's the third member of my trio." I told him and he nodded smiling at that as Dudley looked at me with a playful smile then.

"You feel like this is turning in a case of overkill though, because you've killed him three times in fourteen years and he still won't quit, at this rate I'm half expecting us to start using multiple injuries, before using dynamite on the bloody tosser, because this is like Krueger in the Nightmare on Elm Street movies and it takes his daughter blowing him up to get rid of him finally?" Dudley asked and Mione and I started laughing at that as I exchanged grins with him and nodded as he and Mione tried to keep from laughing as this was our favorite part in the movie.

"Yeah one using mum's charm on him, and it back fires throwing his curse back at him, two I used it twice and it kills Quirrel while doing it and three is the bloody diary and while destroying that I kill him for a third time." I said, before we exchanged grins with Mione and she smiled as I got this started. "He's got new injuries, well he's certainly dead now, but why would anyone want to kill him twice." I said and she smiled. "Well that seems so un-necessary." she said and I smiled at her as I said it.

"Well that's what I'd call overkill alright." I said and she smiled. "Yeah and I call it psychotic." she said and I answered her with a smile. "Unless he wasn't dead before." I said and he smiled. "Yeah so what's the difference." he said and our grandfather ended it at that with an amused smile at our conversation.

"That's what we're trying to find out, we're trying to find out who killed him, and where and with what." she said and I smiled as I said this as Emma and Dan were trying to keep from laughing at this. "There's no need to shout." I told her and she smiled as she was trying to keep from laughing. "I'm not shouting, yeah alright I'm shouting, I'm shouting, I'm shouting, I'm shout." She said as something fell off the bookshelf and knocked her stuffed rabbit to the floor and at that we all started laughing.

"Nice reanactment there you three, that's hilarious." Dan said through his laughter. "Well that's Tim Curry for you, once he goes into a tangent it takes knocking him out to end the outburst." Emma said and they and our grandparents started laughing at that as Papa turned to Dudley, Mione and me as he tried to get his laughter under control. "Okay you three you start something and it's really going to get you in trouble, and before you ask guys, that's a scene of a crime comedy that came out when your parents were twenty five." He said to our gang and they nodded smiling.

"Was this Tim Curry guy the one playing this lunatic though?" Remus asked passing the movie to them and he read the names and nodded. "Yes that's him, once he gets into his character he starts playing it up till it really freaks everyone out, if he's playing a deranged psychopath, or in this case, a maniacal clown. But that re-enactment was from a movie in the 80's that was based off a board game when my age group was forty five, before yours started college, though in this case it was when yours were in the order."

"What they just did was a scene in the movie and as to why there's been several cases of embellishment on the movie and this was when he flipped out when their supposed blackmailer wound up taking multiple injuries and now had a concussion and was dead from the blunt forced trauma. And they got into a fight after they found the body when he supposedly attacked Eileen Brennan's character, as for the rabbit that was the result of the killer putting it above the doorframe and his shouting caused it to tip over and hit him in the head." he said and they nodded as Dudley looked at me.

"Good thing I grew up a half blood I understand the muggle world better than most halfbloods who do, because you helped mum raise me Uncle Rick." Severus said to him and he smiled. "I'm just glad I get you boys back son, and I see the you I remember showing again, so you told him the truth of who you are to us now?" he asked and Severus nodded to him.

"Yes I did, however Petunia is going to get a shock when she sees I'm the thirty eight year old version of the wizard that told her sister what she really was at the time. Dan contacted me when Mione started showing her powers and that pulled us back together. The ending results are the truth just brought back the me you remember now."

"Before you start getting jealous guys, that was a piece of our lives that we share together as a muggle raised born witch and wizard, we understand each other because we grew up in the muggle world. Dean is the exact same way and with Dudley added to the group in our age group, if we talk about muggle sports, books and movies, we're not trying to leave you out. It's just that we share a bond that half or fully magical witches and wizards don't understand, because we can talk about it with it getting awkward."

"Just like we see your world as new and intriguing to us as we get used to it, you see ours as new to you, and given time you'll get used to it, but first, I'm setting it so you can get a taste of the puns and jokes, as well as movies, books and sports in our way life so you're ready to handle it when the time comes. Those lightsabers are a piece to that life as is that scene we just did. So with that, how about we really do something we can both enjoy." I said and Mione smiled as she got it.

"Yeah like what exactly?" Ron asked me. "Well we got an out door courtyard/garden and it's snowing outside, so what else love?" she asked and they all smiled at that idea. "Playtime anyone?" Fred asked and they nodded in agreement to that. "Alright go play kids, I'll call you in for dinner." Remus said and we nodded and went outside as I grabbed some snow and grinned. "Hey Nev." I said and he looked at me. " what?" he asked and I threw it at him nailing him in the chest. "That's what." I said and he grinned.

"Alright this is war." he said as that started it and the snowballs started flying back and forth. "Hey watch it!" Ron said and I smiled. "Hey he started it." I told him and she grinned as she tried to keep from laughing. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it." she said and smacked hers on top of his head. "Alright now you're going to get it." he said and I grinned at her. "You shouldn't have done that sis." I told her as I moved in on her.

"You do know the thing about being a brother here, and you get playful like that." I added and she tried to run as I caught her. "Harry, come on, aw, alright I give up, I give up." she said laughing as I smiled at her. "You give?" I asked as I tickled her. "Yes, I give up, I give up, you win, I give up." she said though her laughter and I let her go and gave her a hug. "This is great, I haven't seen you like this since we were eleven." Ron said and I smiled as Dudley walked over to us then.

"Nice touch in our lives, I'm not bothering with the added tv shows of my old clique I'd rather be hanging out with you now cuz." he said and I smiled. "Yeah you and I are really developing the bond needed between us, every summer and holiday starting now, with my parents coming back I can be a normal teenager and really enjoy the summers and holidays, because I'm with family and friends now." I said and he smiled.

"So shared interests in sports, fencing, sparring, movies, books, and we become brothers and I'm part of your gang now." he said and Neville, Ron, Susan and I all smiled as the quartet and Daphne all smiled. "Yeah that's right bro, at this age, we can alternate things, while you're living in our world, we can share our original lives with them and I can show you our life in our world as you see things and how we adapted to our lives so fast."

"You'll get to meet Hagrid as a friend and my other friends, and we show the others our lives in the muggle world, the best parts of it while you see ours in the same way." Mione said and he chuckled as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him. "Real friends at last, at least I get a chance to be myself now instead of being who 'they' wanted me to be I can live up to my full potential now."

"Well adaption to living in your world is helping now, I feel more free than I've ever been with 'them', since you showed me the truth and I met your parents." he said and I smiled. "Yes well you're gaining your Evans side in slow increments baby, it won't be long now, but here's your first lesson now, violence is never the answer, we show compassion and we never escalate a fight or start one." Grammy said to him and he nodded.

"Grammy to get a shift in blood rights, you think you could do a blood tranfusion, you said she was adopted if I had Papa's that eliminates the Dursley blood in me and I'm a Evans, though I live with Harry's parents after that?" he asked and Severus answered that. "Yes but the added side effect if you got the blood from Harry is you gain a bit of his powers, getting it from your grandfather, that makes you an Evans permanently."

"Petunia never got a blood tranfusion at all to eliminate one set of blood type and replace it with another. We do it this way and you're officially his blood relative and cousin by blood finally through Lilly." he said and Dudley nodded as that cemented it. "So use of his and Aunt Lilly blood through a transfusion, I get their powers in the process, but use of Papa's and I'm a muggle, but I'm officially, by blood, their blood relative after that."

"Alright do it, I don't want this blood in me anymore, I don't want to be branded with his reputation, or his stench anymore, I want to be an Evans, I want to be who they are, I'm ending the edge that being his spawn created I have no parents as magic hating muggles, my parents are magical as of now." he said and they nodded to that Dumbledore looked at my grandparents with a smile.

"Hello Rick, Kimberly, been a long time friends." he said and he looked at him. "You too Albus, if this means my family is intact, along with Jamie's, it's going to be worth it now, he needs us more than ever after the first ten years of living hell he dealt with. How do we explain this to the government that she and I, along with Charlie and Kristen are alive now, do we just change the records here?" he asked and they nodded to him.

"You guys, mum, dad, and if dad can bring his parents back, our entire family is intact." I said as I tried to hold in as I said it with a sigh. "Papa have you been watching this entire time of what Petunia and Vernon have done to me?" I asked him and he nodded with a furious look. "Yes I have and I've never been more furious in my life son, you're my Cubs, and to treat you like this, she's lost everything that had to do with us."

"Albus, did you keep everything that had to do with us, because our family was high middle class, though we raised them at the next bracket down?" he asked and he nodded to answer him. "Yes, but every pence they stole in child support payments is getting tripled back with interest, second with you being a business contractor, let alone a banker, why don't you take over the company, the company's not going bankrupt you can triple your finances and the workers are going to enjoy that the father of the adult heroine is running the business." he said and he nodded as Grammy looked at me.

"Son take your shirt off I need to see your back and the amount of damage Vernon did to you." she said and I removed my shirt and their eyes flared up in disgusted shock at that. "She was letting him get away with this, marriage out of wedlock, disobedience, child abuse, alright enough is enough, baby, can you flash up a camera for this I'm taking several pictures here of the scars on his back and neck." she said and Mione conjured a camera and he took several photos of my back, neck and legs.

"What else did this do exactly Poppy?" she asked and her eyes flashed as she answered her. "To us stomping out a young wizard of witch's magic could destroy them and turning them catatonic. With that jolt his accidental magic happens every time he loses his temper, he's been turned into an advanced version of a special needs child Kimberly. The ones who can live as normal a life as possible." she said and her eyes flashed angrily as she nodded in disgusted shock then as papa looked at me at that.

"What else were they doing aside from this Son?" he asked and I explained that to him. "How did you treat her and mum exactly?" I asked and he crossed him arms. "We treated them exactly the same, though at first when her bursts of uncontrolled magic started happening every time she lost her temper or something scared her. We were frantic to figure things out till Severus explained it to us and with him, Eileen and learned quite a bit from them. Though your aunt had us all the time, your mother was in private school training to control her powers and then when Jamie came into the picture."

"That cemented it for us, he's who we chose in terms of the two, one approved and the other a reject, I never wanted that bloody bastard in our family. Your father parental approved and I love him like my own. As for your aunt, she's been disowned and screw the penalty, Albus instead of jail, start her back at the beginning, where it began for us."

"When Severus and Eileen came into our lives, she's spending thirty years back in our old house, but manipulate the inside of it till it's running on magic, they hate magic, well then too bad, they're seeing it every day from the day after the trial, so you and any magical contractor you have reset the house to your standards Arthur, making it a four bedroom version of Hogwarts, every penalty taken gets sent straight to you guys, and two the bloody bastard needs to lose two hundred pounds." Papa said and he nodded.

"Back at Spinnets End, our old block, our very beginning for Lily, Sev and me. Uncle Rick that's a good idea, you were an honest banker thirty years ago this is perfect, she's getting every memory resurrected back in the beginning, to what we were like when we were kids." Uncle Dan said smiling and he nodded to that. "Holding a grudge in for twenty five years and takes it out on our grandson while starving him nearly to death, allows her bastard of husband to abuse him and his sister to treat him like this, she then insults Jamie and our daughter in the worst way possible and he blows her up."

"Alright let me have it, what did she say about your mother exactly?" Grammy asked and I sighed. "You're not going to like this, but she compared it to a dog breeding, exact words being, and excuse my language here now, but 'if there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pup.'." I said and five glasses and a Quartz Crystal bowl the size of punch bowl exploded in the corner of the room at that as Dan ducked at the explosions and Papa quickly looked at Mione at that.

"Baby calm down, I know you're furious, but you let your anger take hold its going to be the Marge balloon scenario all over again. So she sees Lilly as the bad egg huh, no the bad egg is Petunia, Lilly was the good egg, in fact she was such the good egg, that had we not died when you were eighteen months old, your parents would get everything in the will and she'd be cut out of it." he said and we nodded as Dudley looked at me.

"You sound like you're an American papa." I said and he smiled slightly. "British American actually son, my parents were American and they came to England when the Great Depression started. So we, your paternal grandparents and we, spent our childhood living the lives of the kids in the first Narnia book, after the war ended, your grandmother and I moved to Spinnets End and settled there, she decided on a job as a doctor, I was working at the bank and I got my promotion just as your mother was born." he said gently and I nodded to that.

"Were you banker type one or two Uncle Rick?" Arthur asked and he chuckled. " If you mean being a philanthropist to the type that never gives you enough time, is cold hearted and constantly engrossed in the seven deadly sins like Ebenezer Scrooge, I'm the first category Arthur. Your mother acted like me, though she acted like she had something to prove what I loved about her attitude is because she was an adult version of Hermione." he said and he nodded to that as Dudley answered Grammy's question.

"It took my school nurse to get mother to realize she was over feeding me and after several fights we started my diet, but to keep up morale in my case she decided the entire family was going on it as well and that I got more to eat than he did. Which in this case is even more child abuse, he's thin as a rail, he doesn't need a diet, what he needs is what I was taking in to eat, whatever it takes for recovery and Severus already decided on nutritional potions." he told her and she nodded as she exchanged looks with Poppy as she said it with a furious look on her face.

"What's your serving size at meal times at the school Poppy?" she asked and she explained that. "We give an endless buffet, all meals, for them and he's been taking second helpings for every meal since he started school. If I'd known this sooner I'd have them arrested for child neglect and thrown in jail, but child abuse as well, I'd blast them myself for this. Since he returned to our world I've always taken it more seriously with him, because he's winding up in situations that keep landing him in the infirmary."

"Last summer was what finally pissed me off and to top it off, he's dealing with sleep deprivation and is so pale it's going to take a month to heal from this. Now that your family's coming back together, that's helping, but now it's time for the physical recovery. So what do you think we should do?" she asked her. "Alright Severus, what's your area of expertise exactly dear?" she asked and he explained that as he walked over to her.

"I'm a potions master Aunt Kim, James asked for me to create a dreamless potion and a sleeping potion to give him a chance to get the real rest needed now. I'm also creating nutritional potions for him to drink. To explain this better these potions are our versions of medicine and muggle healing through magic, when in school Poppy and I cover things, but during the summer the muggle borns go to their muggle doctors." he said to her.

"You got a blood replenishing potion as well if we do that transfusion?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, but once the new blood enters the blood stream I add the blood replenishing potion to it and it's going to speed up the conversion till Vernon's blood is eliminated and he's got yours, as a Evans, in him after that. The potion was meant to help heal from a severe loss of blood." he said and I nodded as I thought it over.

"I'm a medical doctor honey, though I can't do anything for those scars, I'm making sure you are properly fed, like Poppy and Molly have been doing, though when your mother and father see these scars Jamie is going to vaporize them." she said and Mom answered that, "Alright check that, bring them back now guys, he deserves a chance to spend the rest of the holidays with his parents, before they leave for school again and with the trial in a month, it won't take long, either." she said as I put my shirt back on and the trio closed their eyes and two minutes later my parents appeared in the room.

"Mum, dad!" I said smiling and they pulled me into a hug. "It's okay baby, it's okay, we're back, and you're never going back to them ever again." Mum said and she kissed the top of my head and as I buried my head into her shoulder. "I missed you guys so much." I said as I tried to hold it in. " We know son, but we're back now, you're not an orphan anymore, you've got your family coming back together piece by piece." Dad said as he tightened his arms around me.

After a few minutes they let go and they turned to the quartet as Severus moved to her and gave her a hug and she closed her eyes and I knew they were re-establishing that bond once again as dad turned to the guys and they went into a three way hug. "Guys, on three." dad said and they all did a maneuver that flashed up a triangle burst of fireworks as their animals came together as one.

"Well boys you wanted to meet your idols when in one piece and here we are, the Marauders, Prongs, Mooney and Padfoot." Dad said smiling as Ginny grinned as she hugged me and I smiled as every bit of pain and anguish I had the last six months gave out all at once. "Nicholas, we need the stone, because our preparations are activating one by one now." Grandpa said with his patronus and I heard a response given to that five minutes later than as a blue light came into the room.

 _"Albus, I'm sending the stone to you through the fireplace, be on stand by, it's coming in twenty seconds."_ I heard and turned to see an owl horcrux hovering in front of us and we nodded as a box appeared in front of us as it came flying out of the fireplace and landed in front of us. "Mum, go ahead and focus on your memories of Gideon and Fabian, and Uncle Amos and Aunt Beth do the same for Cedric." Mione said and they nodded and closed their eyes as three people appeared in front of us.

"Whoa, guys it worked, we did it." Dudley said smiling as he saw the trio standing in front of of us. "To make it last we need to drink the elixir son." Dad said to him as he grabbed seven goblets and she squeezed the stone over one cup and a gold liquid started pouring out of it, till it was three quarters full, before doing the other six and gave it to them and they all drank the entire cup as their tones solidified and I smiled.

"Welcome back guys." I said and he smiled at me. "Thanks Harry, I know you needed this to heal little brother." he said and I smiled. "I know the truth Cedric, everything about who I am and with a chance to heal properly, now that you're back, the concentration is back at full force now." I said and he smiled softly. " I know you blame yourself for what happened, but that wasn't your fault, it never was Harry, I should have stepped back and let you be champion, but the house wanted this glory."

"They were pressuring me to get one up on you, because you're the golden child, to the faculty and thought we should be the ones to get the gold medal for once. Had I known where that would lead, I never would have chosen to get involved in it. As if that's not enough, I hated being a rival against you, because as junior house lords we're brothers, you're my little brother, my years in Hogwarts are done, I can be who I was meant to now, without the added pressure of the house finally." he said and I nodded to that.

"Well son, you're my heir and it's good to have you back now, our family is intact again." Amos said and he gave him a hug at that. "Umbridge is winding up dead when they hear this, just who does that bitch think she is exactly?" Fabian asked and Molly sighed. " You know these ministry types that hate all races Fab." she said and he turned to her and gave her a hug as she burrowed into his arms.

"God I missed you guys so much our family is intact now." she said and he nodded as Gideon gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him as well. "Alright so that's us, James, Lily, your grandparents and Cedric, who's next exactly?" Gideon asked and Madam Bones answered that. "Frank and Alice are incapacitated thanks to Bellatrix, Rodolph and Crouch Junior, Emily is dead because of a potions accident and We lost twenty before they killed you Gideon." she said and he nodded that as he looked at us.

"Alright well I see your twins look like seventeen year old versions of us Molly." Fabian said and she chuckled as he looked at Ginny and smiled. "And Ginny looks like you at fourteen, aw don't tell me, you guys as well? Alright just what is it with you Potters and Redheads James, genetics or just your magical core?" Gideon asked and they started laughing at that. "It's genetics, every generation in my family married a redhead for the last ten generations, it's in his blood, and of course, he's her soulmate as well." dad said and he nodded to that as we exchanged smiles at this.

"Well now time for the final touch James, we got to bring back your parents, to get your family back in one piece." she said and he nodded as he, mum, Sirius and Remus closed their eyes and two more people came into the room as I saw a sixty five year old version of me and a sixty three year old version of Ginny standing there and I smiled in amazement at that. "For Merlins sake, why is it that you look like your grandfather Harry?" Dudley asked in shock and Papa started laughing as she gave me a hug.

"It's genetic son, Harry and your uncle are fifteen and thirty nine year old versions of me in looks, but everything that he gained comes from me in morality, I taught everything I knew in morals to James and though Harry hadn't been raised in our world. He gained it from Jamie McFinn and Adam Clark. Though what I will say is that everything about the boys it's not only genetic it's magic as well, this is, if we're strong enough, enough to bring people back." he explained and he nodded to that.

"Well that's everyone in our family now, well Riddle you just messed with the wrong man now, we'll never be gone as long as they're are still people loyal to both us and Dumbledore." Dad said with a smirk. "Alright that's each age group in the last sixty years and now we just got to ensure you're around for the final demise, because if we can create five more of these it's enough to keep our family's intact for life after that." I said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Dad said you were an alchemist Papa?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes son, I can get Nicholas to give me a hand and with Albus we can create twenty more for the families that lost their relatives, though with your grandparents it's going to have to act like the remedies to a disease. Muggles we can get the elixir set to pills like gel capsules, while for us wizards we can drink it like this. Rick, Kim, when we do this, it's going to take a month to do it, so until then. You're going to have to live here." He said to him gently.

"Yeah alright, so with that we got to a chance to be together finally, though you're in school we spend the summer together and we can get to know you baby." Grammy said for both of them. "Just what did Vernon have against you that he tried to pound it out of me by sending me to his school and spoiling me rotten anyway Grammy?" Dudley asked and he sighed. "We're more reserved in attitude and when it comes to violence my motto is that violence is always a last resort. What Alec Guinness said was true."

"His generation was more civilized, because they acted without violence and when they did, it was a warning shot into the roof or something with the blasted gun. Your aunt was raised on our ideals, we didn't care she was different or that she had powers, because to us it meant a link to the world that was intriguing to us. We saw magic as intriguing, because we all thought it was, at one point, parlor tricks and such." she said and he nodded as I smiled.

"Well it's showtime now mum, papa, time to return to Privet Drive they're seeing you guys and dad face to face, along with Uncles Sirius, Remus and Severus." I said and they grinned at the idea. " They see us as fully human and flesh and blood and it's going to scare the hell out of them." Papa said and I nodded as Dumbledore passed them their wands then as I looked at my tutors then.

"Okay, dad Ollivander said you were a transfiguration prodigy, mom was charms, Remus Defense, Severus is potions, Aunt Alice is Herbology, and that just leaves the last and final class as muggle studies. But considering I grew up a muggle raised not a problem. So what now exactly?" I asked him and he smiled. " For now we just spend a week together son, you need us most of all, but our family is intact now."

"As to that, what you change in terms of our family elves exactly?" he asked and I explained that. "They're getting wages and weekends off now, but I set it to certain rules. Dobby's my personal butler and he and Winky are working for us at the school now. There's something I have to know though, why'd the curse backfire on him, I mean he gets his powers crushed, but I wind up with a scar, it doesn't make sense?" I asked and mum turned to me to explain that.


	12. 12: Explanations And New Friends

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: For this chapter After getting some added truths, the Potters and Lilly's parents, along with Remus, Severus, Molly and Sirius are making a visit to see the Dursleys before the trial as their plans to accelerate things start speeding up.**

 **Chapter 12: Explanations, Past Rivals and Fresh Starts**

"Yes about that sweetie, it was about eleven months before the attack that I did research on protection rituals and found one that insured you survived when your father and I didn't. In order for it to work you had to be completely selfless focus on the people that the most to you and accept the curse willingly. By doing that the curse bounced off the charm and backfired and hit him instead, though the side effect was you got marked." she said and I nodded to that.

"Merlin that's one hell of a double standard Lilly, why didn't you ever tell me that?" Severus asked and she sighed. "By that point we stopped talking to each other, you risked death just to protect us Sev, but with things changing back to our lives when we were younger than they are. It's time to finish that healing, I accept your apology, and thank you for protecting him for me." she said and he nodded and gave her a hug.

"Is this what you guys were like when you were younger?" I asked and they nodded. "Yes honey, I'm Mione and he's you at this age, we were inseparable and then when we found Dan that finished off our trio. And baby I know you're jealous that you feel like you're getting short sided, but I was dealing with guys like Malfoy to the point that I was ready to hex them for their cruel remarks towards me and any muggleborn when I was twelve."

"As to that, though I was like you I had two parts to me, one being able to relax and be a kid and two just act like a regular student and with that as far as the potions book is concerned he's got parental and guardian permission to use it now. With a war starting now it's screw playing by the rules in order to survive it's time to break rules in some areas and bend them in others." Mum said and dad nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"So my theory about the charm was correct and by killing you he essentially turned me into the last and final horcrux. Alright so I just have to hand myself over to him after I destroy the next four, Neville kills the snake and that's it and I finish it off by use of all three hallows." I said and they nodded to that. "Albus you better let me tell him that story, family history is important and now is the perfect time for it." Papa said and I smiled as I looked at him.

"There's some stuff I had hidden away for the next generation in the family now son and you're the third generation here." he added and I chuckled. "Dad said that its genetics that caused me to fall for Ginny?" I asked and he chuckled. "Yes kind of, every generation of that last ten generations in the Potter family married a redhead, it's in your blood son, don't worry everything we never got to teach you before we can do that now."

"What Griphook told you though was true, we're the richest wizards in the wizarding world, because we're descended from Godric and Ignotus, while our family name got an added amount to it, everything you've been learning so far has come from your great grandfathers, but the next few bits of it are coming from your father and me. Though he sees me and it's going to scare the hell out of him, because he, Minerva and I are the exact same school year." he said and Dudley looked at him in shock at that.

"Yeah well it gets better now grandpa, with us being the owners of the castle I've got a way to map it out now." I said and dad looked at at me. "How exactly, wait don't tell me, you've got the...?" he started to say as he started smiling as I pulled the map out and set it on the table. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Remus said with a smile and it activated then as I looked at my father. "Our map, son how did you get it?" dad asked in delight and Fred answered that one as Severus looked at it carefully then.

" We knicked it from Filch's office when we were eleven Uncle James, had I known you were the creators of it, I'd have given the map back to its rightful owner two years before and he'd be living with Sirius by now." he said to him and he nodded. "So this is what Crouch meant when he mentioned that map, you said you saw him on it, but you thought he was Crouch senior right son?" Dumbledore asked and I nodded to him in confirmation.

"It only works if you're about to get into mischief Sev, I knew what it was, because I'm one of the creators of it and secondly, I didn't have to tell Sirius how to get in, we mapped out the grounds like I explained to the kids when you were eavesdropping on our conversation, and if you were thinking more clearly he wouldn't have blasted you, so he could hear the truth from us that Sirius had been framed at the time." Remus said firmly.

"What was going on here exactly anyway?" Grandma asked and he crossed his arms. "He'd been listening in on the conversation that I was having with Harry when we were telling him the truth. James you better tell him the circumstances of why you had to save Severus from his own idiocy that year." he said and dad's eyes narrowed at that. "So he's been holding in a grudge at me for saving his life and decides on payback by holding back the truth is that it?" he said to him and he nodded and dad nodded to that.

"After the guys and I learned that Remus was a werewolf, we decided that to help him cope with that was to become animagi, and we spent three years working out how to do it after you gave your animagi lesson Aunt Minerva, by fifth year we managed it and we could transform into our animal at will. Sirius and I chose animals that are practically the same size as a wolf so we could keep him under control at the time."

"And Peter chose the rat. At the same time we mapped out the entire school, Severus was determined to bust us for being out of bounds and Sirius, who was getting sick of this by that point, decided to tell him just go to the tree and you'll see something that is worth it. As you know werewolves are a danger to people, without the potion, he'd see him as a dangerous animal that could kill or turn him at a moment's notice."

"That night, Sirius made the mistake of telling me that and I realized what was coming. Had Severus made it all the way down the tunnel he'd find Remus as a fully transformed wolf and the joke would turn deadly and I quickly charged down there and grabbed him, before he could enter the shrieking shack and Mooney caught sight of him then. But that's what happened dad, he's been holding in this grudge at me for saving his life."

"Than a month later humiliating him in front of Lilly, because I was still irritated at him for frequently trying to get us in trouble with you professor. But that sums it up holding back the truth to pay us back is just as bad for turning us in to save his sorry hide in my opinion. Damn it Severus, why didn't you just let this go exactly. We were kids it's been twenty two years, why can't you let go of this?" Dad said sternly and Grammy added to it.

"Alright I need to see this for myself now you guys?" she said and they nodded. "Visions of the future, visions of the past, to heal a fracture, bring forth the memories friendship and rivals to heal a frienship and strengthening them last." I said and we found ourselves inside of Severus's memories as I watched the situations unfold. _**"Merlin's sake, what's it going to take to get him to leave us alone."**_ _I heard Sirius say and then I heard the words I never expected to hear then come from Pettigrew._

 _ **"He wants to know, let's let him see the truth, we're helping a friend deal with his condition, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees Remus as a fully transformed werewolf."**_ _I heard from Pettigrew and they exchanged grins as Sirius turned to Severus. "_ _ **Hey Snape you want to see what's going on just go to the tree tonight."**_ _he said and several hours later I watched as he headed for the tree._

 _"Dad, is this portion of it your memory?" I asked and he nodded. "_ _ **Where's Severus exactly?"**_ _I heard from mum and dad looked at the duo._ _ **"Where is he guys?"**_ _Dad asked and they started snickering._ _ **" He's going to check on our furry problem."**_ _Peter said and dad stood up at that._ _ **"You sent him to the tree, are you out of your minds. Stay here."**_ _Dad snapped and he quickly headed for the tree and went into it._

 _"_ _ **Severus hold up, get away from there!"**_ _dad snapped as he yanked him away from the door and pulled him out of the tree._ _ **"Are you out of your mind you idiot, you could've killed yourself here, now when I say leave us alone, you owe me a life debt for saving your sorry arse, just leave us alone you idiot."**_ _Dad snapped at him and I exchanged looks at this with Mione then._

 _"So he saved your life and then told you to leave them alone, why didn't you do that Severus, Draco is a fifteen year old you, and my trio and I are not sinking to his level just to get back at them for humiliating him in public and vice versa." I said sternly as the memory flashed forward then as I saw the fight play itself out. "Though I socked him in the face for gloating about Buckbeak, Ron told me he's not worth hexing and getting into trouble for and I agreed with that, but I let him have it by use of muggle ways."_

 _"I'd never sink to his level, because he's a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach, by your not letting this this go back then you just proved the same Professor, you're no better than Draco is, so we're school rivals, that's no reason to go at each other like this and it's no excuse for subjecting an innocent man to a fate worse than death, it's been twenty three years and you're adults. So it's time to start acting like adults and let petty schoolboy grudges go now." Mione added and he nodded with a sigh_

 _ **"Despite the fact I said leave us alone, you're still trying to get us in trouble. Alright fine you want humiliation for real you're going to get it."**_ _Dad snapped as he said the incantation._ _ **"Levicorpus!"**_ _dad said and lifted him off the ground. "If that's not humiliation, nothing is right now." Fred said and dad sighed as he answered that. "Yeah well I was showing off at the time, but it gets worse, listen to this." he said to him._

 _ **"I warned you to leave them alone Severus, exactly what do I have to do to make that clear to you. James saved your life, for whatever reason, are you going to keep this up till it lands you in Azkaban. Alright enough already boys, James put him down."**_ _mum said to him and then I heard the words I never expected to hear at all. "_ _ **Evans, watch out, he's so furious he's going to lash out, I don't want you getting hurt."**_ _Dad said to her and she nodded as Severus shouted in humiliation._

 _ **"I don't need any help from a mudblood."**_ _Severus snapped at her and her eyes narrowed._ _ **"Alright fine I'm not helping you anymore and get your hair cleaned, you greaseball."**_ _she snapped back at him as dad dropped him on the ground._ As the memories came to an end Grammy nodded as the professors exchanged looks at this. "Alright I see what the problem is here Severus, but again I'm not my father, I'd never sink to my rival's level like this, nor would I pull a joke that could turn deadly like this."

"Had I not just seen what I had and had we not just fixed our relationship or brought mum back again and you can heal your relationship with her and you guys are giving yourselves a second chance to start over with a clean slate now, I see why you're trying to get them back, but again there's no reason to hold onto the past, things have changed, you've got mum back now and we got a chance to start over now." I said and Dumbledore crossed his arms then as he looked at him gently.

"Harry's right Severus, you can't continue to hold on to the past, now that you've got Lilly back and I know you still love her. Life's changed, he knows the entire story and we can change our futures now, but the first steps to that is by healing a bond and becoming equals with your former rivals now, it's time to let go of the past and start over you know the truth it's time to get it out." he said and Gramm finished his sentence gently at that. "Again you were just fifteen years old young man, you're thirty eight years old, you're an adult, this was twenty three years ago, it's time to let this go and move on honey."

"Irrational or not young man, why didn't you let him get out what he wanted to say, because if we'd known sooner the truth would be out and my grandson would be living with his godfather right now and the trio would be behind bars when he was eleven?" Grammy asked him sternly and he sighed. "I didn't want the truth, I wanted it to be the duo so I could pay them back for everything that went on when we were kids." he said to her and she nodded as grandpa answered that with a sigh as he said it.

"For gods sakes, it's time to let petty grudges go son, you got her back and you're adults, it's time to move on now okay." Papa said to him and he nodded to that as I looked at him. "I'm lucky I never saw that memory, either of them, because I understand you more than you think as you saw from my memories Severus, fact of the matter is we're two sides of the same coin, but I'd never cross the line and pull a prank that could kill someone. Though if it takes making sure Draco never sells his soul, it's taking this too." I said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as the trio exchanged looks at that.

"Speaking of which, I'm a skilled leginimens as well son, alright open your mind up to me, I need to see everything, though you put it into the books, I have to see your memories now." Dumbledore said and I nodded as I dropped my shields as I felt him in my head and ten minutes later he finished and his face turned red in anger at that. "If we're breaking down the blood wards now, time to say the words now son." Dad said and I nodded as I said it then. "I no longer see number 4 Privet Drive as my home anymore." I said firmly, injecting a power of authority into my tone and felt a jolt hit me then.

After saying that I felt a whoosh of wind come flying around the room at that I smiled in relief. "What's this mean now, I can just move residences and they're not going to know where to find me now dad?" I asked and he nodded as grandpa answered that. "That's right, our mansion is untraceable to the point that only a person keyed into the protection spells can get it in now, speaking of which, I think it's time we can check our mansion, all of you come with me okay." Grandpa said and we all nodded as he grabbed floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Potter Manor!" he called out and I sighed. "I hate this mode of transportation." I said and Remus looked at me. "Do I even want to know where you ended up the first time you did this?" he asked and Arthur answered that. "He didn't speak clearly enough and came out at Borgin and Burkes Remus." he said and dad sighed in aggravation. "You ended up at Knockturn Alley, alright first rule here under no circumstances are you to go in there without adult supervision and secondly I find out you did and you're grounded for a week."

"Knockturn Alley is an extremely shady place, it's the death eater alley and every criminal we, as aurors and orders members, have to deal with are down there, who'd you run into, before Hagrid or the Weasleys found you?" he asked and I shuddered. "Some woman with a look like lust in her eyes and she and her friends surrounded me, before Hagrid called out to me and I quickly moved to him, but that's not a memory I want to deal with ever again dad." I told him and he nodded as Severus answered me at that in disgust.

"These people are child molestors Harry, you're lucky Hagrid got to you in time, but for your safety try not to wonder off when you go shopping for school supplies next year. We need to get you fitted with clothes for your new station and I'm working on your medication for sleeping arrangements, but altogether, we better get you ready so you're able to live life permanently in our world now." he said and dad nodded in agreement.

"Alright so what's the difference between these alleys exactly, if you gave that order Uncle James?" Dudley asked him and he explained that. "Diagon Alley is the alley, we as lightside wizards go to to get our shopping done for the kids when they start school. As lightside wizards we follow the rules of the Wiccan and it's being kind to nature and humanity, though we don't fight demons, we do fight against the dark arts."

"Knockturn Alley is the black market and death eater alley, the death eaters go to it to get things that we consider highly dangerous and, as Aurors, we got to confiscate to protect our peers and others. I take it Draco made the mistake of telling you key information at the time son, when you did interrogation after Colin got petrified?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, and I turned it into Uncle Arthur and he made a raid and confiscated all of it, but Lucius has Fudge on a payroll right now." I told him and he nodded to that.

"Well time to beat him at his own game now, he's a death eater, but I'm a marauder and it's my job to protect others now, but first I'm getting my brother cleared and the truth is coming out next week once we get him acquitted for murder, and then we're doing the trial and you're both being raised by me and your mother after that." he said and we both nodded to him and I explained to him things I knew he was going to be happy about.

"Well I got the Weasleys in our range now dad, the Malfoys have no room to talk about their family anymore." I said and he smiled. "Arthur what was his remark to you at the bookstore that day, if it resulted in a fist fight, because it got all over the Daily Prophet that week?" he asked and I watched Arthur's eyes flash as he answered him. "What's the point of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you enough to support my family', and he said it with a sneer." he said and dad nodded.

"Uh huh, well as to that we're good wizards we don't hurt muggles and we don't flaunt our being purebloods at others of the next rank down either. Dan I take it he was referring to you when he said that right?" he asked and Uncle Dan nodded. "Yes he was, fact of the matter I'm happy that I found Harry right after our kids made contact with each other the semester before. But to him he's disgusted with the fact that Ron's in love with muggleborn, he sees it as a disgrace to the name of a wizard." he said and dad nodded.

"All this Pureblood mania stuff is disgusting dad." I said and he nodded. "Yes I know, but had we not married muggles, we'd have gone extinct four hundred years ago. Simple truth and yet the death eater purebloods see it as a disease." he said and Uncle Dan and Dudley looked at us at that. "What's that word mean exactly, I don't understand?" Dudley asked and I sighed as I answered him as I motioned to sit down and he sat down.

"It mean dirty blood, excuse me for saying it now Severus, but mudblood is a really foul name for a nonmagical born witch or wizard, nonmagical parents. Mum is a muggleborn as is Mione, but some wizarding families, like Draco and his family, think they're better than everyone else because they're what we call pureblood. Dirty blood, it's just a bunch trash talk as to why, nowadays there isn't wizard or witch is who is halfblood or less, and none so brilliant as my mother and Mione."

"The Purebloods can't think up a spell that my sister can't do in school, as to that, being the adoptive brother to the most brilliant witch in our year has its drawbacks and credit, but what I will say is the magic doesn't count for much where your values do. To be the best you got to get past your original conditioning band be open to everything both types have to teach you, and though I've lived my entire life in the muggle world."

"I'm ready to learn about my new future and be able to grow up in the magical world and be a magical heir to my new life in the Pureblood courts, just as a blood traitor, while we teach you our lives in our world it's going in reverse for the the order members who grew up a Pureblood now. While training is about to get a bit more hectic now, with the fact Mione and I are two members of our group that need to have our training reset."

"Mione is the best in our year, but I'm working at now reaching her level and my group and I are determined to pass with O's or Star Outstandings now this coming term, but my age group is entering mid term exams now, which is what OWL's are." I said and dad smiled at that. "Our family doesn't care about magical or blood purity, that's what the term blood traitors means, we don't care about rank in the magical word." he said gently and I nodded in agreement with his thoughts as I answered him.

"That's how Hagrid and Mione explained it to me dad, and I couldn't be more disgusted than I was when I heard that information. Fact of the matter is Hagrid, and the other professors, taught me the stuff that you never got the chance to at the time, but it doesn't matter anymore I got you training me now in life in our world and I've taken my position as the heir of our household now." I said and he nodded gently as I finished it.

"My parents are one of both, so I was born a halfblood, but I'm the most powerful halfblood in history, because I survived the curse nobody else could, by the love of my parents, I became known as the Boy who lived. With surviving that curse I gained a fame I never wanted, because it destroyed my life, but with the return of my parents I can start anew and make sure the person who destroyed our lives and took away our loved ones."

"He's going down and with him are every death eater that believe that tripe, but some wizards, like a certain idiotic older brother who shall remain nameless, follow the thoughts of these people and with him are others that believe this tripe. When I learned what this meant I became as disgusted as my parents with it. It doesn't matter, magic or no magic upbringing, we're all human, there's no reason to treat people like this." I said and he nodded to that as Grandpa answered me at that.

"You're exactly what I wanted you to become son, I'm very proud of you, the parts that I got never got the chance to teach you yet, we can do that with us and your grandparents back in your life, but order and house rules and etiquette take time to learn, though we're lords and ladies of the court, we still act like normal members and people. As to that Draco and the others are just showing off right now, The six of you are acting like normal heirs of our houses at the moment." Dad said and Grandpa finished his sentence.

"I kind of figured you'd take my views of it though son, to us it doesn't matter whether you were born halfblood, Pureblood or even muggleborn, we're all equal and are fighting for our right to live and exist in this world, it's the same as racism and discrimination. I don't tolerate it at all, but with next Christmas, the gathering of the lords for our annual Christmas party you're meeting the other house lords and ladies."

"Whatever Albus told you about Sanderson and Abraxas was true enough though, a near altercation broke out when they got too drunk to think straight and Abraxas pointed his wand at your mother and your father, Sirius, Remus and Amos crowded around her to protect her. Normally these parties are loaded with etiquette, but drinking throws the etiquette right out the window and at that age it's once someone gets too drunk to think straight and starts a fight, when the victim in question happens to be a teenager."

"We got to arrest the tosser who started the near altercation and get them out of the party, anyway after he pointed his wand at her, they all shouted out to me and their parents, aside from the Blacks, mentally and getting to their circle, I was so furious at this I ejected Abraxas from the party and with him, Sanderson." he said and I nodded as I looked at them gently as I answered him.

"Dad out of curiousity who's the Raven the symbol for exactly anyway?" I asked and he sighed in aggravation as he answered me. "That's Sanderson actually, his father, once he gets too drunk to think straight, forgets our etiquette lessons and Amos, Frank, Remus, Sirius and I had to protect your mother at the time." he said and grandpa finished his sentence. "Yes and your grandparents and I were furious at that as well and I ejected him and Abraxas from our house at the time as well." he said and I nodded to that.

"Lovely, yes I remember that, Lucius was a bloody tosser then and he's only gotten worse now since you passed Uncle Charlie." Mr. Diggory said to him and he nodded to that. "With Frank and Alice, once we get them back, they're going to be relieved that the boys, Luna, Susan and Daphne just created their own gang now at the moment, but we get any more problems like this and it's going to result in the same situation Charlie." Papa said to him.

"Well thankfully there's less trouble later, but what I will say is if things keeps up the person who starts another one when its your generation who's throwing the party, they better keep these thoughts to themselves or it's going to turn into a repeater." Madam Longbottom said to him and he nodded. "Wait you're just going by your nickname now grandpa?" I asked and he nodded to me smiling and I hid a smile at that.

"Yes son, with my age group they called me that for years since we were Cubs ourselves, Minerva happens to be my age group, as was Hagrid, while your grandmother was the next grade level down at the time." he said and I nodded smiling at that as I exchanged grins with my future wife and gave her a hug. "Sounds like our current situation here Harry, they're going to be us in fifty years." Ginny said smiling and I picked her up and swung her around with a smile and she smiled back at me before I kissed her.

"Yes and I'm not giving you up Ginny, my Ginny, I love you with my entire heart." I said and she smiled. " I love you too my Harry." she said and I pressed my forehead to hers and we closed our eyes for a minute. "This just made my home life perfect now, I have everything I ever wanted now and a reason to fight, and you're my reason. Riddle and his group ever hurt you and I'm vaporizing ever single death eater automatically."

"He's not taking anything else from me and neither are the death eaters, we fight in this war, we do it together." I said and she nodded in agreement as I then looked at my adoptive grandmother then. "Mama, who usually threw these parties exactly, I mean I just activated my position and I don't completely understand this, you and grandpa are the third generation in the group?" I asked her and she explained that to me.

"Half the time they were at my manor, others, they were at yours, Anthony Diggory's, or just at Frederick Greengrass's manor, but together we, my generation, took turns at throwing the parties at each of our manors, it's every Christmas holiday break, at the moment the plan got short sided this year thanks to Riddle being back. But next year is our annual Christmas party and you'll get to meet the other house lords and ladies outside of our circle here." she said and I nodded to that as his remark hit me.

"Wait I can call to you mentally?" I repeated and they nodded. "Yes honey, we had a very strong connection when you were a cub, if we spend the entire summer working on that bond you can call to your father and me mentally and we'll come to you automatically baby. Cedric, Luna, Neville, Daphne, Ron, and yourself have parents who love you, so we hear you shout for help in these kinds of situations, we're coming straight to you and check on things and if Sanderson, our age group I mean, tries that twice he's getting ejected from the party." Mum said and I nodded to that.

"And just what idiot allows power to get in the way of family exactly?" Aunt Emma asked and I answered that with a growl. "A man who is listening to a traitor who frees a maniac and throws an innocent man in prison, and is too stupid to listen to the truth by the person who saved his family five times in five years, and he's got his head up the arse, excuse me, of the guy printing said lies about the leaders of the lightside of the wizarding community." I growled and she nodded to that as dad looked at Uncle Dan.

"Not that I blame you for that remark, but watch the language, you got us taking care of you now baby. Swearing in this house when you're a teenager is not allowed okay." she said and I nodded to her. "Yes mum sorry, at the moment I got the books needed for you to see what's been going on these last four years now. But my taste of that Pureblood stink, started with Malfoy, I'm a wizard who's seeing this stuff as filth, it's trash, it's like the color supremacy in America." I told her and she nodded in agreement to that.

"We', that is everyone in this room, have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard Dan, to us lightside wizards, it's playing with the dark arts and becoming a death eater and hurting muggleborns and muggles, though being a turncoat and siding with the leader of the lightside wizards cancels it out nicely, especially when one of said wizards used to be your childhood rival. As to that Sev, I apologize for everything we did to you, and in a humble apology and truce, I'm paying you back every dime for the amount of damage Sirius and I did to you." he said and held his hand out.

In answer to that Severus took his hand in acceptance as he answered him. "I accept James and I accept your apology, it won't be long now, before we become a new quartet now, I may not take on your group nickname, but still we're equals now. I wasn't ready to let go of that grudge, and I wanted vengeance for Lilly, I didn't want to hear the truth that Peter was still alive at the time. I wanted it to be Sirius, so I could pay him, and you, back for the humiliation tactic that destroyed our friendship at the time." he said to him gently.

"I understand, if our positions have been reversed I'd feel the same. Ten years is hard to let go of that grudge, I understand that, but as you can see I changed, I'm not that arrogant, big headed fifteen year old boy anymore, I've grown up and I have a family now, aside from that we were kids. The person who deserves to get taken out here is Peter, Ridde is the cause of our problems, for both of us, time to make him pay for it." Dad said and he nodded in agreement as Remus and Sirius moved to their side then.

"Though if Arthur already told that to Lucius he's right, Arthur happens to be a very good friend of mine and I'm very grateful he was taking care of you when the guys and I weren't around for you son." he said and Arthur smiled at that. "You're very welcome James, I love him like a son, as to that, I couldn't be more honored that he and Ginny are engaged now." he said and dad nodded smiling as he looked at his new quartet.

"Guys what he said was right, I know it was hurting you we were gone, but violence wasn't right, I'd rather you not become killers for my sake, and besides, dead the truth lies with him, alive and you're free Sirius. With being back I'm making sure you're acquitted here, everyone as I said, the truth you had was reversed this entire time, Sirius was hunting him down for turning us in to Riddle, Peter destroyed the blocking killing those muggles, cut his finger off and then changed into his animagus."

"And with that I swear on my magic every word of that is true, so mote it be!" he called out and a flash appeared and he smiled. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted and his appeared and I smiled. "Well there's your proof Rita, he's innocent." Ron said and I smiled. "Not yet, Sirius has to say it as well, Sirius do it." I said and he nodded. "I swear on my magic that I did not kill those muggles and I did not betray the Potters as their secret keeper. So mote it be!" he called out and a flash appeared and he shouted the words. "Expecto Patronum!" he said and his appeared and I grinned.

"Just what is it going to take to get Fudge to listen exactly, dad, him swearing on his magic that he's innocent, or just me getting possessed by Riddle to see the truth that's sitting right in front of him and I've just begun my occlumency training as well?" I asked and he sighed. "He's to hung up on his job as minister son, he's the got the usual pureblood stigma, it's not the way you were born, but who you choose to be as you get older that counts in this case, like anything in the muggle world."

"It's not your genes that make a difference, but your choices in morality, we all have good and evil in us, but it's who we choose to be that matters, that's who we really are. You've had a very tough life these last fourteen years, but you never allowed that to turn you into who you're not. When your grandparents brought you home you chose to join the fight automatically by preventing the stone from falling into death eater hands. That's a classic example of who you were going to become once you learned who you really are."

"To give another example here in that, you grew up with Vernon and Petunia and they raised you and yet you turned into exactly what your mother and I hoped you'd turn into. That's a classic example of what I mean and its not what you are, or who you're sired from, but what you grow up to be that's important and he destroyed the last remaining member of a Pureblood family as old as any in our world, Crouch is a maniac, though Barty told us the truth, he's responsible for Frank and Alice."

"Those demons are an abomination I despise with a passion as well here. It takes a very strong wizard to hold on to their sanity when exposed to those things for longer than six months and I'm going to kill him for that for nearly getting you killed three times by those things, instead of protecting you they only hurt you, well enough is enough, when I get my hands on him he's ending up in there himself for it. So fifty counts child abuse for Vernon and fifty for Taggert and ten on Fudge and Umbridge, time to clean the house and start afresh with new blood." he said and Dumbledore looked at him as he answered that.

"To help him with his doubts after he gained that ability for Parseltougue, I tried to get him to focus on what you just said to him, but things in his case kept getting worse the last two and a half years James." he said and Grandpa answered that. "Why exactly, though Parseltongue is unusual, it's the way you use it that makes a difference. Let me guess you chose to use it to track down these horcruxes right son?" he asked me and I nodded and dad nodded as he answered that.

"Alright that's exactly what I'm talking about, it's not who we were raised by, but who choose to become that counts, we all got light and dark in us, but it's which one we choose that makes the difference, that's who we really are son." he said and I nodded as he pulled me into a hug and tightened my arms around him at that as Dumbledore smiled slightly at that as he answered him with a bemused look on his face.

"That's what I said when we went to a parting of the ways James." he said and I answered that, before I could though dad smiled at him as he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around my father. "Professor, I've seen you in your brilliance for years, but everything you are I wanted to be like you, and now I am. You taught me everything in my life that is worth knowing as a student and I'm honored that you're my headmaster, you and dad are my mentors." he said to him and he smiled at that as he answered him.

"I couldn't be prouder of the man you turned into than I am now James, you and Harry are my favorite students." he said to him. "Yes well I learned from the best professor, what Mione and Harry said was right, you're a very powerful wizard, though you had a tough life, it doesn't make us think any less of you. To us you're our mentor, friend, father and grandfather, we love you." he said and he smiled at him as mom gave him a hug as well. "I love you too son, I'm proud of you, all of you." he said to him smiling.

"Though at the moment I can't use magic yet, I can at least deflect the spells with my lightsaber so that helps now, we got a way to defends ourselves if we get ambushed by someone here. But you're the ones shooting off the spells and I can deflect them so if the four of us work as one in case the death eaters attack next summer the battle is going to get hectic, but none of us are ending up in the infirmary a second time for it." I said and he nodded to that as he answered me.

"Yes first rule of combat is that anything that can go wrong will go wrong, and do it together and the fight is going to be won, and secondly never get cocky, you get too overconfident and make a mistake the results are going to be like quicksand son, the harder you fight back the deeper you sink, because you're in over your head." Grandpa said and I nodded to that and I looked at Dumbledore smiling.

"At this rate I got three grandmothers and grandfathers, one set in school and two out of it, that really helps, as does having an uncle in school to take care of me." I said and they chuckled at that. "Good point baby, you're doing in 'loco parentis' for my son Aunt Minerva, Professor, Severus, take care of him when they're in school and we work as one together this summer and next Christmas." Mum said and they nodded in agreement with her opinions as I looked at them.

"Wait grandfather, grandmother?" Dudley repeated and they nodded. "Yes, when the Potters went into hiding, the only ones who knew where they were-were myself, Minerva, and his trio. So we came by as often as we could to see them and Harry saw me and Minerva as his grandparents, but with having all three sets back now, he's got the happiness he deserves and while Minerva and I take care of him in school yours, Charlie and Kristen can take care of him when school is out."

"I spent the last five years training him, and through me were Minerva and the other professors, before I recalled Remus and that started bring back his childhood memories of when his parents were raising him. As to that, with his abilities and knowledge of the magical ways of our world, he's got everything he wanted, since Peter destroyed his life fourteen years ago." Dumbledore said and he nodded as I answered him with a smile,.

"Speaking of which on your best quotes grandpa, the truth is in the book, chapters 42-47, the Goblet of Fire, that's my truth now, you have to read this for yourself to see why I've been beyond traumatized the last six months grandma, though I told you, you have to read it to understand this." I told them and he nodded as he picked up the book and checked the chapter names as she read them out to the entire room then.

"The Maze, Flesh, Blood and Bone, the Death Eaters, Finite Encantatum, Veritaserum, and the Parting Of The Ways. That's your entire story here. Just what is Percy's problem exactly anyway?" She asked and I sighed. "With him listening to Fudge too much he's chosen him over us and his parents. Though I saved our world five times in five years, that's not enough for him, to him he sold his soul for the brass ring." I said and she nodded to that as mum answered that in aggravation as she looked at my grandparents.

"So the rules are the end all and be all to him and he's sold himself out to the most corrupt people in our world here huh, well he's just lost everything that mattered to him. I'm lucky I changed within days of meeting Anna, Alice, Mary and Emily, though at this rate, being the wife of a former troublemaker has made me less focused on the rules and more prone to bending them slightly here at this current moment, but to switch that up baby, because our lives, and yours, are being put into books now."

"So this shows, word for word, everything that happened the night Riddle came back honey?" Mum asked and I nodded. "Yeah that's my truth now, the movie shows it in a more gruesome detail though, but hearing your voices, that night, I've wanted to see you face to face ever since mum. Realizing that dad's my patronus, I realized I could get you next and with you back I can move on, because I have everything I need now." I told her and she nodded to that as they pulled me into a hug and burrowed into their arms.

"Well you don't have to worry now, I can train you myself son, I'm a transfiguation prodigy, at the moment you're good, but to be the best, throw aside the doubts, ignore what the naked eye can't see and act on instinct, you're letting yourself think to much here, to be the best you got to throw aside the boundaries. Whatever they say on the movies that have those in them I'm saying the same now. Feel, don't think, trust your instincts and let go of the boundaries and free your mind." he said and I nodded to him.

Thinking over my happinest memory and that was my entire family in the room I shouted out the words. "Expecto Patronum!" I shouted and the trio and mom appeared in their animal forms and I grinned at that as Dumbledore smiled in pride at that as Remus said it for him. "That was excellent Harry, nicely done. Alright that's your first example of being a truly powerful group kids, to be the best, rules are bent or sometimes broken here."

"You let yourself think too much you'll never advance, we've done that for years. Alright altogether now." he said and they called out the next spell. "Wingardium Leviosa!" we called out together and the entire table was lifted seven feet to go the floor. "Before you try any others you better put that down, before you break something." Papa said with a smile and we nodded as we put it back on the floor and Dudley looked at my parents.

"What was that, he wasn't holding his wand?" Dudley asked and mum smiled. "At a certain age we learn to do this without needing a wand honey, which is where the area of doing spells mentally comes into it, Harry try it out." she said and I nodded. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I said looking at the table and it started levitating a second time. "Nicely done Harry that was really good. Alright to repeat what I said, never try the non verbal spells when you think you're alone in the room otherwise your likely to wind up with an unexpected victim."

"And do me a favor and don't try that on me when you're doing the counter curse, otherwise I'm going end up headfirst in the lake when you're practicing son like your father did, alright." Severus and dad tried to keep from laughing at that. "You're never going to let me live that down are you guys?" he said and the trio shook their heads as mum tried to keep from laughing at this. Just as he got ready to answer that I heard another explosion and the sextet and I started laughing.

"Alright that's it, son get those in the basement or I'm vanquishing them now." Arthur said in exasperation and we all started laughing at that. "For Merlin sakes, alright who left the fireworks in the bedroom exactly, because those are extremely twitchy this time of year?" Mum asked and I chuckled. " Fred did, it was supposed to be for a New Year's Eve show off this weekend and they've been going off all day mum." I told her and she nodded to that with a smile, I loved being able to use that word now for my mother as I looked at her and I knew she could see that as well.

"How much are the kids like us exactly anyway Professor?" dad asked and grandma answered that with a bemused smile. "The twins are you three all over again and I feel like I'm seeing your gang when they get into trouble for doing the right thing here Jamie." she said and dad nodded with a smile. "I take it wrong place, right time here?" Papa asked and I nodded as mum exchanged exasperated looks with Molly and Aunt Emma. "Alright why is that everytime something happens you three are always landing in the middle of it? You're not a fully trained auror yet and you're getting into things an adult wizard does."

"And if I'd seen half the things you get into since you started school I'd have a heart attack by the time you're seventeen honey." she said and I sighed. "Believe me mum, we've been asking ourselves that question for five years now here. But everytime there's trouble, we're not putting our safety ahead of other people, Norbert I risked expulsion to help a friend, I risked expulsion to save our world and that just made it clear now."

"But, here's where it gets more cruel and complicated, she's printed up stories that are meant to bring me down so Riddle has full access and nobody believes the chosen one, but they all believe the lies." I told her and they both nodded as my parents turned to her coldly as dad said it for both of them with an icy growl in his voice then.

"Alright how did you get the information regarding my son's scar and the frequent pains in his scar, if he's collapsed twice as a result of it?" Dad said with growl, looking at Rita and I answered that. "She's an illegal animagus dad, though if I have to guess she read my medical records." I said and grandma crossed her arms at that. " You snuck into the infirmary and read the records, young lady I want the truth here, answer me, did you, or did you not read personal medical information this confidential to the patient?" she asked and she swallowed as she answered her.

"Yes I snuck into the hospital wing and read his records." she said and my parents and grandparent crossed their arms. " We could have your wand snapped for that you know, but with the fact my son did my dirty work for me, I'm saying what he just told you. You want to avoid spending fifteen years in an animagus proofed jail cell, you're working for us and you're writing out the truth of my brother's false inprisonment."

"He's innocent and tried unjustly and with that, you're hearing every bit of the truth of his claims and he and I can give that story together, and then you're retracting those original stories and doing all of them for the Quibbler, you got one chance to make it up to us, understand." Dad said sternly and she nodded with a shaky look on her face as dad looked at Uncle Dan to finish his explanation on our magical discrimination discussion.

"Lucius is a death eater, but he's a coward, I'd gladly get him charged for nearly killing the girls that year. As for Peter, guys, I'd rather you not kill him for my sake, but I'd rather have the pleasure of being the one to do it, just no spell, I'm doing muggle hand to hand combat, destroying his wand or..., or just using these to take him out myself. Lilly what are these things?" he asked and she explained that to him.

"They're a more advanced version of our swords honey, they're called lightsabers, the blade is a laser, but don't touch the blade or you could lose a limb, they'll cut through any substance known to man. Though I think the kids just turned their's into training ones so they can get used to it and we better do the same, so nobody loses a limb by accident. Dad, what's the side effect of being the heir of Gryffindor exactly?" mum asked papa gently and he explained that, before he could though, I looked at them gently.

"Speaking of which, guys put them on the table, I'm turning these into training lightsabers so we can practice without anyone losing a limb, till we go into battle." I said and they nodded as the adult order and mine laid them on the table and I looked at ours. "For defense against the light and protect the bearer, strength of will and good, to train and defense of thee, power in training so mote it be!" I shouted and our lightsabers all flashed in response. "Whoa that's a nice touch, nice work son." dad said smiling and I nodded.

"The quartet created their own version of our order James, and he's training his classmates in hand to hand combat, till their ready, but we better step the training this summer here." Grandma said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as mum's title for my grandmother shot through I looked at them in shock happiness at it.

"Wait dad?" I repeated and he nodded. " Since your father and I got together your grandparents asked me to call them mom and dad instead of by name honey." she said and I nodded as Molly turned to me. " We'd like if you could do the same dear, you too Mione, Fleur. You're our children-in-law now, you're part of the family now." she said and I nodded as the girls both smiled at that as papa answered mum then.

"The added side effects are that the quartet's spells and memories get downloaded into their heir's head, to the point that every spell they created, can be used to overwhelm Salazar's heir's followers and free our world from the Pureblood supremacy and start anew now. Harry is the quartet's chosen leader of the resistance in the death eater/Pureblood dictatorship, and with that fact in mind, every spell he's using is done as without a wand and winging the wording, that's the act of true member of the Potter clan."

"Though when I get my hands on Fudge and he's a dead man. Albus, I'm taking back the family chair in court, and James is covering his job as an auror, while we train Harry, alright Sirius is the last remaining member of his branch of the family left, he's head of his house, I'm covering mine in the courts, Amelia you got yours. But altogether we're the most influential members of the Wizengamot and we're calling for an impeachment."

"If she crosses the line further and does something that is so illegal that it's going to land her behind bars later. And one more thing Mundungus Flectcher, you try and steal that horcrux and you're spending thirty years behind bars, Sirius was right when he said that we're not running a operation for stolen good you ever try that again and I'm the one vaporizing you, understand young man." my grandfather said to him and he nodded as Dudley changed the subject then with a bemused look on his face.

"So if Harry's the heir of Gryffindor than why is he coming after him, something doesn't make sense here? Just who is Gaunt descended from?" he asked and he explained that. "The Peverell coat of arms was the symbol of the three brothers legend son, but while Gaunt's father had one, I had the other and Albus had the wand and of the three my great, great grandfather was the most humble of the trio and chose to be equals with Death and I can explain it after dinner to you."

"But being the master of death is the same as being the chosen one and the truth of that ritual I taught your aunt, before I passed was because it was because they were screwing around with ways to stay alive and protect their loved ones from the dark arts. Though Ignotus was the second portion of my bloodline, we're descended from Godric Gryffindor. The family sword came to you, because you're the true owner of it now." he said and I nodded to that.

"Alright son, I need to see your current report card, before we just came back. I know with us back you're determined to make us happy and proud of your grades and we are proud of you, but you don't need to push too hard, just divide yourself between hard work and enjoying yourself in school." Mum said and I nodded as grandma conjured it out thin air and I gave it to them and she read through it and nodded.

"Alright I think we can make an adjustment, in potions class, but Defense is another thing altogether, just what is she doing exactly anyway?" Dad asked and Severus answered that question. "She's abolished magic completely in the class, it's nothing but theory right now, Remus did theory once or twice a week and practical was three times a week, the same was said for last year when Crouch was masquerading as Mad-eye James." he said to him.

"Alright in potions class never mind what the books say to do you can get better results from it if you start experimenting, though if we get Slughorn back you're only chance of his collecting you next-next year is by showing you're just like me and Severus was screwing around with his textbook and rewriting how to do the potions at the time when we were sixteen. Sev what Sirius said I'm saying the same here, whatever dark arts spell you wrote into it tear them out, before you give to him." Mum said and he nodded to her.

"Before you say it young lady he's got parental permission to use a formerly teacher used textbook here, it may not be the official text, but neither is cheating by going around a theory based program and starting a practical portion of the class and yes I was listening to that entire conversation and the boys are right. It's screw playing by the rules now, we're in a war, rules don't count where you're training to fight the deadliest man you could ever hope to meet here." Dad said sternly and Mione nodded to him gently.

"His only chance of survival here is by bending the rules in some areas and breaking them in others, he's sick of being in your shadow, so let him have a chance to shine now and the same goes for your peers honey. And speaking of which, baby, watch what Sev and I do when we create your medication and you'll be able to see why experimenting works much better than following the official text in class." Mum added and I nodded to her.

"Did I have it right mum, you're like Major, Major Carter on the tv show and you were scoring highest in every class you took and won every prize in each class they offered at the time?" I asked her and she nodded smiling. "Yes sweetheart you had it right, everything Amanda Tapping was in the show, I'm a magical version of her. Though I tried not to show off in class, but that's what my peers and your father loved about me, I offered to help them study and we grew close." she said and I smiled at that.

"Sweetheart whatever he told you is true and I know you're sick of being stuck in my shadow, but at times there's more important things at stake right now, such as serving to the end here, you have to get over that now. I can train you to manage in class, but if the first potion of the term is living death, whatever tips Severus wrote into the book there are, use them, it's not cheating, you're just getting added help by a potions prodigy, Severus and I were the top at potions." she said and Mione nodded to her.

"God I'm just thankful I can act like any other teenage wizard with you back mum, I wanted to make you proud of me for years and now I get that chance to." I said and she pulled me into a hug and I tightened my arms around her. "You've already made me proud baby, I couldn't be more proud of who you turned into than I am now." she said and dad nodded in agreement to that as gave me a hug as well


	13. 13: Practical Talks and Privet Drive

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: For this chapter After getting some added truths, the Potters and Lilly's parents, along with Remus, Severus, Molly and Sirius are making a visit to see the Dursleys before the trial as their plans to accelerate things start speeding up.**

 **Chapter 13: Practical Conversations and Privet Drive**

"Alright so the four of us are teaching you on this in every class, but never mind the following the instructions in next year's potions book, just experiment and the results just make them even stronger afterwards and speaking of which, Sev, did you write out everything that needed to be changed in these potions at the time?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, the entire we were in training, I changed the directions of both what the book said about potion making and everything we learned in the Defense class."

"Because what spells that are considered dangerous, like Sectumsempra, I'm tearing that out of my book, before you ask son, it's meant to do severe damage and the results are like you got into a massive fight, and turns into death by a thousand cuts. It's a dark arts spell I'm never teaching you to use, though if Riddle's targeting anyone next year, it's going to be the professor to take over just after your seventeenth birthday."

"And before you ask young lady, I'll admit that these spells can get dangerous, but no more dangerous than what you've been doing. For Harry to be ready he's going to have to bend some rules and break several others to impress Slughorn so he can get him to give us the information of how he learned how to create a horcrux now." he said and she nodded in resignation at that as she answered him.

"I know Uncle Severus, but that doesn't mean I have to like where this deception is heading now, we're at war I know that, but I'm just scared of where this is going to lead now." Mione told him and he nodded to her. "I understand baby, but it's a choice of the greater good and saving our entire world or letting him destroy our way of life now. Sometimes to balance the lesser of two evils you got to make sacrifices."

"I've done that ever since I heard the truth of what the prophecy met and I got your brother into hiding, but my attempts to protect them backfired, because 'his' worthless life mattered more than Harry's entire family, and I mean to make him pay for that, and you and your brothers are my top priority now, and I'm not letting my house walk all over you children either." Severus said to her gently and mom answered him at that. "Now I know that with mum back you've changed again, because you never used those titles for her and me before Severus." I said to him and he smiled gently as he answered me.

"Yes well having my trio back in one piece is healing that damage and your parents are my best friends, like you have Mione and Ronald, I have your mother and Dan now again, I'm back to being my ten to eleven year old self again finally and you and your trio are now my responsibility like you are Minerva's. I'll protect you kids with my life now." he said and we nodded as we gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around us.

"Severus, with the brats doing anything they can to provoke our kids, can you just double or triple point deductions and added detentions for the death eater spawn?" Dad asked him and he nodded. "Yeah Jim, we're making sure of that, I'm not having the Pureblood death eaters walking all over me anymore or anyone connected to me. You're the husband of my best friend and surrogate sister, Lucius, Peter, I've had enough of this crock as of now. I'm Albus's man through and through as of now." he said to him and dad nodded.

"I didn't think you'd be calling me that now Sev." he said and Severus smiled. "Things changed now James, we grew up and it's time to be the friends we should have been from the very beginning. Differences aside, fresh start." he said and dad nodded and he shook his hand at that and I smiled. "With you being the spy for the group, I'm worried that he's going to realize you're really working for grandpa Severus." I said and he sighed gently.

"With being a turncoat I've got to act like I'm really a death eater at times Harry, next summer, if Narcissa forces me into an unbreakable vow, we got to fake the murder, if he orders Draco to kill Albus by any means necessary. As to that, if you're at Slughorn's Christmas party and you hear me talking to Draco, remember, I'm really faking being loyal to Riddle, I'm Dumbledore's man, through and through, you and your parents are my biggest reasons to fight now, I've paid my debts and I'm loyal to your family now."

"We got the horcrux that nearly kills him, we just got to find the others and your family sword is being removed from the office after that. But we've got a very long eighteen months till the war really hits the breaking point. They attack at Willam's wedding, we're going underground and you need to get to safety after that." he said and I thought it over.

"Never mind old attitudes at this rate guys, we all share a common enemy here and it's Riddle, Peter and the death eaters. Our lives are one, screw the old rivalries, we're a quartet now." Sirius said and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts and Severus shook his hand at that as dad said firmly. "Alright on three boys." Dad said and they all did the maneuver together and to my shock Severus's patronus collided with their's and a burst of fireworks shot out of their circle and I smiled and Dudley smiled at that.

"What was that burst of fireworks when they did that?" he asked and I explained that. "With the fact they threw aside the old rivalries, and chose to be a quartet, it caused their patronus's to create a new quartet and he's part of their group as a new member of the marauders. New Marauder, and they created a new quartet now. Pettigrew is the past and Severus just replaced him as the new marauder now." I said and he nodded to that.

"Well I'm one of you now guys, friends for life now." Severus said and dad smiled at him as he smiled back at him. "Welcome to the gang now Sev." he said and he smiled. "This is all I wanted guys, both of you working out your differences, and now I've got the best of both worlds now, my original life and you together now." Mum said to them and Severus smiled then. "Yeah well we're your boys now sis, life's changed things are going to get better now for all of us after this." he said and she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her as I looked at my Professor.

"Grandpa, does the elixir heal injuries that are given by cursed objects, because you destroy the ring, and you're likely to wind up with the curse hitting you and you're not as young as you used to be?" I asked and he smiled gently. "Like it saved you when protected the stone during first year it's going to save me when I destroy the ring, but that's all of the deathly hallows Harry and Draco disarms me, but you disarm him willingly, and my wand will swear its allegiance to you and you are the master of death." he said and I nodded to that as I answered him.

"So if I'm reading this right resurrection stone, invisibility cloak, and master wand, all three together make up the deathly hallows and I'm the master of death, the one he's after if he kills you is the master wand, and the snitch from my first game is the perfect place to put it grandpa." I said and he smiled as he answered me. " So we fake the situations for Joanne and rewrite the chapters during the summer of seventh year Harry?" he asked and I nodded to him and I grabbed my wand. "Expecto Patronum!" I called out and then did my message to the author who changed my life with a smile then.

" _Mrs. Rowling, the sequence for your seventh story is going to be faked so you'll be able to put it the way you see us acting it, but the real situation is going to be changed, deaths in order of the adult order and Marauders and my order, had we not brainstormed here, are Mad-eye Moody, Ted Tonks, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown and Finally Severus Snape, the trio die heroes."_

 _"As are my trio's mission being switched around, everything you see in my and Severus's heads for this, put the story the way you had it, we're changing the fall out, but we are going to come out stronger. Thank you for helping me get the truth out mam, happy holidays, we will see each other again."_ I said and sent my patronus and it left the room and dad smiled at my idea as I looked at the books and smiled then as I said it.

"Okay let me think here, she's got the story going normal in the muggle world, but for us the endings getting changed with the fact we changed the future now, so with that." I said and looked at the blue and green books. "Trials of the future, trials of the past, change what once was last, return thy family and thy name and restore thy heart, thy fame, and thy worth, with trust, friendship and strength of thee, change thy words, so mote it be!" I said and the books flashed and changed color to what the quartet look like.

"What's the translation of that spell you just used exactly Harry?" Dudley asked and I explained that to him. "Before my life was loaded with tragedy and the trials of having this horcrux in me were slowing taking me down, but with the return of my parents and grandparents, as well as ours, and I found my adoptive uncles again. I'm living up to my prophecy and changing it to my own way of doing it now."

"For Slughorn, he collects all students destined for greatness, so I'm the crowned jewel of his collection, if I can get him out of retirement, my old life is gone and in its place I have everything I ever wanted. With the trust and love of friends and family, I'm changing my future, and all of these things have changed what the future of these books was going to lead to now and I'm taking up my legacy now, but as a normal fifteen year old wizard."

"I did it, with having our families back in one piece, and your trio's back in one piece the climax of the war just shifted directions. Everything of this coming term and next school year before the war starts just shifted directions to including my happiness and I'm living the life of a normal teenage wizard in the next few books now. Starting next week and forward things in school and home life have now just added you all to it." I said smiling and they nodded as dad looked at the cover of the newly redone blue book and smiled.

"Alright Hang on dad, this school years's future, this school year's past, bring forth changes of the days past, with strength of virtue, and the trust of thy family and friends, change thy words of days future and strengthening them last.' I said and the book flashed a second time and I looked at the chapter sequence to see the new chapters that were in it and I grinned. "From the conversation Ginny and I had in our room this morning and forward the chapter sequence has been altered now grandpa."

"Chapter eighteen through through thirty four now have the changes we added to it, aside from the fight at the ministry that's my test of heart and soul now. He finally possesses me, I've to face my alter ego and you all need to make it clear I'm nothing like him. Severus, grandpa, you said love, frienship and compassion are like poison to him, because of the charm mum did, that's why he can't touch my skin, so in order to survive that fight, it's time I had to face my alter ego in a mental showdown of control of my body."

"I've got to shove and show him every memory of the last five years, my happiness now that I have my friends, that I found my missing uncles, that you told me the truth, that I have activated my engagement, that Dudley is now in our world and I'm free of Vernon and Petunia forever now, all of my memories that I had at the Weasleys when you took me to live with you every summer bros, since you became my best mate and big brothers and everything else, I'm Anakin and he's Vader, so to win that fight, I've got to defeat my alter ego if he tries to possess my body and with that I'm never going to the darkside."

"I will win that internal struggle and with mum and dad and my grandparents back, as well as our bringing back five percent of our orders, these things are now in the book and, as of now, Fudge is never getting you out of school grandpa, we get a stool pigeon, they're getting ejected and I'm moving us to a new location to train, and I'm grabbing the tiara while I'm doing it." I told him and he nodded gently to that idea as dad smiled.

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, okay that's us back in your life and Harry Potter and Halfblood Prince, that's focused on your using Sev's potions book and with them now in multi-colors now. That's one spell I've never gotten around to teaching you, but you're certainly acting like you're a Potter with the improv in the wording of these spells you're using." Dad said and I chuckled as he finished with a smile.

"Thou, thy, that sounds like it's coming from the 1700's?" Ron said and I chuckled and Molly answered that. "That's because that's the way they created the spells love, he's using words to create the spells to make them twice as strong as they are already. Though we grew up learning magic all our lives, these ones are on a wing and prayer, so you grow more powerful when you wing them, and though we create our own, we got a lot to learn." she said and mum smiled as she added on to that.

"I'm a charms prodigy honey, he's using my knowledge of how to create these spells, but he's even more powerful right now and give it by the time we destroy the one inside of him, and he's mastering the spells that were created over the last 1000 years and the ones he's making up on his own." she said and dad smiled. " Son I'm proud of you, like I said to be the best, never follow it right out of the book, you got to wing it and improvise, that's how you succeed in life." he said and I nodded to him smiling then.

"You're now living with your grandparents, mother and me and you can grow up a normal teenager now. Alright, Tiny!" he called out and he showed up with a snap and with a smile on his face as he looked at my parents and grandparents. "Masters, Mistresses Potter, it's wonderful to see you all again!" he said and dad crouched in front of him. " You too my friend, I understand Harry ordered to have our manor reset to my adult self now?" he asked and Tiny nodded to him as he answered him.

"Yes Master James, we took care of it already, Master Harry's room is ready, as is yours and Mistress Lilly's and your parents room. We've reset the manor to half muggle and half magical with master and mistress growing up in the muggle world all their lives, but everything is prepared now. Master Dudley's room has also been set up and we raided both their rooms and left nothing in Elder Dursley's house as of now Master. Elder Dursleys are slobs and very cruel." he said to him and he nodded.

"Master Harry reminds so much of you, Master James, I'm honored to be taking care of all you again, it's been lonely for me and my fellow family elves master, we've missed all of you since the dark lord took you away from us." he said and dad nodded. "Don't worry we're not leaving again, because we got a way to keep us alive, our entire family, the Potters are moving into the manor finally Tiny." he said and smiled and nodded to that.

"Nicely done then, with you all being loyal elves to my family, I couldn't ask for better friends and family elves, and I'm glad you chose to stay though we were gone. Whatever Harry told all of you I'm repeating it, something happens and you accidentally receive clothes, James and I aren't dismissing you, you're working as independents and we will pay your salary as well. Saturday's and Sunday's are your days off, we can manage on our own and lastly I don't want you hurting yourselves okay." Grandpa said and Tiny nodded.

"Yes Master, loved you since you were a little lord we have, I'm beyond proud to be serving as your family elf once more." he said and dad and grandpa smiled and gave him a hug and he tightened his grip around dad's shoulders. "You guys have Dobby added to the team, but Dobby's my son's butler, and he's going with him to Hogwarts, so you guys work together when he comes home for summer and holidays okay." he said and he nodded to him gently. "Yes Master James we will." he said to him and mum smiled.

"Well one good thing here, we made gentle changes to the house elf regiment, baby, the reason they're not grabbing the clothes you're creating is because like eating and sleeping are basic needs for our bodies, working and taking care of us are basic needs for them, they get the same pleasure from taking care of us that we do from eating, it's a necessity for them. Dobby is the odd one out of the house-elves, but that's what makes him special, none of them ever choose to retire." Mum said and she nodded to her gently.

"At the moment I've never been in a wizard house before, aside from this one and the Weasleys, so what are the showers like exactly?" I asked and he started laughing as he answered that. "They're like a nice sized swimming pool son, with you having your own bathroom you can live and shower like a normal wizard, though I know that half the things you've seen are hard to wrap your mind around, trust me that's the very beginning." Grandpa said and I nodded to him with a smile at that, before I sighed then.

"These dementors nearly killed me five times in three years dad, Fudge had them around the school, but grandpa ordered them to remain on the outskirts, and they came on to the field my first game of third year and I collapsed dad." I said and his eyes went dangerous. "These things are vicious creatures, they don't ascertain from who they're looking for and who gets in their way, I'm going to kill him for that, he could have killed you that way." Grandpa said dangerously and Mama Aggie stood up with a furious look at that.

"The professor said the same thing just after I passed out the first time grandpa." I told him and he nodded. "Well he's right, we both despise these things with a passion son, if it was up to my generation and Albus's, we'd gladly vaporize every single one, they're created by the dark arts and inferi, which are reanimated bodies brought back to life. At this rate, I'm helping your father investigate that situation that nearly got you expelled."

"Though there are true horrors in your past that your peers don't understand, while they grew up normal, you didn't and having to deal with those memories every time you're around these things doesn't make it any easier than it is already. But I'm making it completely clear to the student body that not only are you a good wizard, but you're descended from Godric Gryffindor, and you deserve respect, because the castle belongs to us now, with our great grandfather being the one who created it." he said with a dangerous growl and at that Mama Aggie and grandma both looked at him.

"Alright subject change now boys." Grandma said and mum nodded in agreement to that. "What's this mean exactly Uncle James, do all of the wizarding generations live at the same residences together?" Dudley asked and dad smiled. " Most of the generations in the blood traitors choose to live with the elder generation before them son. As the families of the courts, we all share that in common with each other. Neville is the youngest of his family age groups, while Frank and Alice are my age group." he said to him gently.

"I can't wait to see the looks on the Slytherins faces when you tell them that their house was created by a muggle tolerating wizard, before Abraxas created his policy on blood purity at the time." I said with a chuckle and he chuckled and nodded. "So Abraxas is the reason for all this blood discrimination?" Aunt Emma asked and dad nodded to her. "Yes Emma, my great grandfather was the champion of all blood types in our world."

"Salazar was actually his best friend, and though they differed in training they were equals, Salazar's son Abraxas is the reason for all the blood purity stigma and his stigma started going down the generations, till it reached the Peverells and the second brother wound up with the resurrection stone. While Ignotus was the one who wound up with the cloak, and after thirty five more generations, the bloodlines are so obscured you can't tell who's a blood traitor and who's a death eater any more."

"The death eaters that stayed out of Azkaban made claims they only did Riddle's bidding while under the imperius curse, but it's hard to sort out the liars till you see who answers the call back the night Riddle got resurrected at the time." Grandpa said and she nodded to that. "Yeah and I got the answer to that question when I was in the graveyard last summer. Lucius has tried to kill me three times in two years as a result, because I prevented Sally from killing anyone else and destroyed the diary while doing it."

"As to that, I'm naming off every death eater that was in the graveyard that made claims they only did his bidding by being under the imperius curse. To repeat what the professor always said here, you need to be prepared with what you're dealing with, and stay focused when on the job. I'm just going to take a page out of your book Professor, but guys, when dealing with what we deal with, you need to think on your feet, think fast and don't do anything stupid, or it can get you killed." I said and Mad-eye smiled with a proud look.

"I can see you're going to be my best pupil son, you've got the intuition of a skilled warrior and auror, and you're only fifteen." he said and I smiled at him. "I learned from the best Professor, and you're right, or your double was correct, I gained my own title to being a fifteen year old auror, and my starting point was the chamber when the cat got petrified. As to that I'm following your rules in choice of combat here, as to that."

"Guys, before dealing with the raid at the ministry, when I call out the code phrase to you, so Severus can bring you in, take the elixir, or it's going to result in the same situation like she put it into the book okay." I said and my father and uncles all nodded to that as Dudley smiled as he looked at my father. "And I thought that being in the military was crazy, but this is ridiculous, my grandson is only fifteen and he's getting into the strangest predicaments, because he's playing detective here." Grandma said with a chuckle.

"I can get used to that and him training me in combat, so what is Uncle Frank like exactly?" Dudley asked and they smiled. "Once we get him back, he's the adult version of Neville actually, Harry's me as a teenager and Neville is Frank at this age, while Cedric is Amos, Ron is Arthur, Susan is Penny, and Luna is Emily as a teenager, the kids are mini me's of us at sixteen and older, and once we get Vernon's blood out of you and you're living with us, you'll be the other side of me." Dad said and he nodded as I looked at mum smiling as I answered that remark.

"Say mum, with you being a teacher, you think you and Remus could teach Dudley together, he's suffering from dislexia and his history and arithmetic are very poor right now, if you were going to homeschool, had Riddle not take you from me, you're going to have to do it in reverse next week now." I said and she nodded gently. "That's not a problem baby, Dudley what are your opinions of your uncle and me now that you've met us now?" she asked and he smiled as he answered her.

"Now that I've met both of you and spent the last two hours with you, I'm honored to be your nephew Aunt Lilly." he said and she smiled as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. "Petunia has been jealous of me that my parents gave me attention that much but like your grandparents said I was only at home nine months out of twelve. So we got a three week break for Christmas, a one week break for Easter and from June 1st to September 1st school was out for the summer that entire time."

"As to that, my parents were proud I was the witch in the family, but once one member of the family gains their powers it goes from generation to generation, though if I get pregnant later, expect him to get overly protective of your baby sibling later on and speaking of which here. Dora, Remus to prevent you guys from getting taken like we did from him, you better drink the elixir guys, all of you, to make it out alive in the battle."

"Severus, Sirius, don't get cocky, take the elixir, Harry's bond with you has only deepened now, so with that, to keep our orders together, we all have to take it. Our families have taken enough damage to them and Professors you do so as well, you taught my son everything worth knowing, he's not ready to let you go as well now. To keep our circle as the adult and young orders in one piece and our family together, it's the only option."

"Drink the elixir, we'll be immortal in the fight and survive, but our side is not taking any losses here no matter the circumstance now okay." she said and the adult order all nodded in agreement to that. "Smart move Lilly, that's a brilliant idea, son, did he have any parting words in the fifth story when you forced him out of you?" dad asked and I read the original and nodded. 'His quote was said with a sneer, but his words are 'You're a fool Potter and you wil lose everything.', Well if all of you drink the elixir, before the fight that solves that situation altogether, you're immune to injuries till the fight ends."

"Before the battle begins, we're all meeting in the room of requirement and all of you get vial of the elixir, and I'm passing it to our junior order as well, our school is taking some damage, but both orders and whoever gets involved are making it out alive, together in this situation, our families are not getting torn apart further. And our world is not falling to the son of Salazar Slytherin, we will fight and we will survive, let's give them hell." I said and they smiled at the declaration as my inner circle clapped their hands on mine then.

"That's the attitude of a true Gryffindor and Potter Harry, you're acting like the Heir of Gryffindor here son." Grandpa said smiling and I smiled. "I learned from the best grandpa, evil will never win as long as there is still good in our hearts. I see my future with all of you in my life as a reason to fight for our right to live now, he's destroyed many lives and those lives will be avenged the day we go to war and it started at Hogwarts and it will end at Hogwarts, but good will prevail, no matter what he tries now." I said and he smiled.

"Yes you're right, evil will never prevail as long as there is still good in our hearts, the death eaters are going to be pulling terrorist attacks, but we do security questions on each other. Kingsley, did you tell the Little Whinging department to get under cover, once the trace breaks?" Grandpa said and and Kingsley nodded to him smiling. "Yes Professor it's taken care of, Reynolds, the chief and the commissioner don't care what we are, but see us as equals, though we're wizards. Jim, they're looking forward to meeting you guys face to face now." he said and dad nodded to that and I looked at them.

"Alright why do they keep calling you that dad?" I asked and he chuckled. "That's the other name I went by at work son. Mad-eye saw me as his prize pupil since we were eighteen, don't get me wrong I tended to get in trouble a lot at your age, but I'm a auror, I'm grew up a trouble-maker and I became a law upholder, how's that for irony dad." he asked and grandpa started laughing at as he answered him.

"You're right that's irony when you grew up a prankster son, but I'm proud of the man you turned into son." he said and he smiled as he gave him a hug, as I looked at my fellow champions then. "Cedric, Fleur, you think we can set the rivalries aside, I can tell Cho you're back and you and her can get back together, I'm engaged myself now bro." I said and he smiled. " She graduates in six months Harry, she's going to be thrilled you brought me back now." he said and I nodded to that in agreement.

"'Arry, you are my future brother-in-law, like Bill, I'm your protector now." she said and I took her hands as I answered her smiling. " We're family Fleur, like you act like a sister to me, I'm your little brother now. In order to survive here, we got to work as one, we're the wizards and witches of the lightside." I said and sighed as I vented my real feelings to the duo as I told them the truth gently, knowing they were going to get it then.

"Last year was beyond traumatizing Cedric, seeing you being murdered right in front of me, I never wanted to be in the tournament. I got drafted against my will, I never wanted the fame of being the boy who lived, I don't want to be a tri-wizard champion, all I wanted was what you guys have, a family, a normal life as a wizard, I lost that when Pettigrew turned my family into Riddle. But that's why I hate the ministry right now, with you resurrected they're getting the truth of what the Hades happened that night."

"Crouch Junior planned the entire thing here, Hagrid showing me the dragons, telling you how to understand what the egg meant, Nevile getting me the Gilyweed, everything, it was orchestrated to bring Riddle back and you were the point of no return for Pettigrew, I never wanted any of this. It should have been you being our school champion, I don't want my fame anymore, I just want to be normal, a normal teenage wizard." I said and he nodded to that gently. "You've been holding that in ever since the fight in the graveyard?" he asked and I nodded as I answered him gently.

"I get enough attention as it is, but you're the real Hogwarts champion, I didn't want that fame that time, the eternal glory, I never wanted it. I got it the year before during the school Quidditch cup, it was your turn for eternal glory now, your house's turn to be in the spotlight, because we won the house championship for three years running, it was your turn to be in the spotlight, your house's turn for eternal glory."

"In fact you deserved to have that glory before you graduated from Hogwarts last year and instead it gets you killed, because I got drafted against my will. With the ministry to scared to think straight right, my life's being screwed around, but I just got what I always wanted back finally and a second chance to ensure nothing I care about gets taken from me twice now." I told him and he nodded to me gently as the professors exchanged looks.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that for seven months honey, it's going to be fine now sweetie." Madam Pomphrey said gently as she looked at me. "As I said, I get enough attention as it is from you guys, because I get into the most dangerous situations you can think of every year towards the end of the term. But this, I never wanted the eternal glory, being in the spotlight in this situation, when the name of that tournament is Tri-wizard, I'm too young to compete, you made that clear when you did sign-ups."

"Just three wizards, in that situation, and I get drafted against my will, had I been able to have use of a time turner, I'd use to withdraw from it the day you called out names grandpa, to prevent him from being killed, but it was either don't get involved and lose my magic, or face being in the tournament I wanted to watch as I watched our school champion compete, I'll admit I wanted a shot, but I never wanted it for real grandpa."

"I got the glory last year, giving our house a chance to shine since Charlie was at school seven years before and I got it the year before when we won the quidditch house cup. All I want to get noticed for, starting today, is my grades, my skills as a master dueler, a swordsman and my skills as a seeker, that's it, I just want a normal life these next two years." I told them and they nodded to that gently as dad answered that.

"I think that says everything that needs to be said about this situation, alright listen to me Rita, when he reaches the tournament and the return you're printing his declaration word for word what he just said now. You try to embellish here and I'm arresting you right now, is that clear!" he snapped and she nodded to him with a scared look on her face. "Okay with the fact that Fleur and Cedric are here right now, that just leaves Victor now."

"I've been keeping in touch with Victor Harry, tonight's the perfect shot for a reunion between you four now." Mione said and I nodded as my leadership abilities started. "We're all skilled students and all of us share a connection here. But these things that can't be learned from out of the book you got to learn to wing them Mione, I've been doing that for four years, if we're to win the war, never mind the books we got to train on our own here."

"So starting the day after school lets out for the summer, before seventh year starts, we're going through each of the spells, training every day, we begin our mission starting the day after the wedding and from there, if he attacks on their wedding reception, we're going to scatter and meet up at my house. Now I'm making this clear guys, ladies, but starting the day of our summer starts, we start planning ahead, here in case we got to go underground and live in the woods or the valley of the country and go camping."

"But instead of one rucksack we create three, we each pack food, supplies, and money, and clothes, but this is not turning into a who's to blame, because they've no added information here, I'm also not putting up with you thinking I have no added knowledge. I use his book, but your attitudes I'm not tolerating, because you can't handle being able to live rough without access to food, you want to return to your families, I'm fine with that, but I'm finishing what I set out to do here, so don't second guess my hunches and get that attitude under control, alright." I said and they all nodded in agreement to that.

"It's going to take all of us to pull this off, when my entire original team gets involved, Fred, George that's your job, get the girls, Lee and your age group involved, we fight, we work as one. No one is going off and being a hero here, I'm carrying the stone with me, the map, and the locket, but every horcrux we find, I'm keeping them in my rucksack. But this is not turning into a spur of the moment decision, so make your choices now, for what you're getting yourselves into here, I'm the leader of the junior order, so listen to me."

"But we're planning ahead so we can handle living in the normal world here, we're living in the muggle world, to go by un-noticed. Dad, I need you to train me in everything you know about being a house lord too. I'm going to be acting like a normal pureblood, so I can hide out in the open, and I can get by un-noticed by the death eaters. Wait a sec, Fleur, you still got access to Victor, champion meeting right now?" I said and she nodded to that and she grabbed her wand and said the incantation.

"Victor, champion meeting, code red dragon/Phoenix." she said as she did it through her patronus and a minute later the fire flashed as he came in through the fireplace. "Fleur, Harry it EE's good to see you, Cedric, how?" he asked and Cedric answered that gently. "Harry and my parents brought me back Vick, but the Tales of Beedles of the Bard stories had one that connected to this situation and its regarding the Peverell family tree." he said and he nodded to that as he answered him at that.

"Wheech one exactly?" he asked, before seeing the pendant hanging around Uncle Xeno's neck. "Grindlewald's symbol!" he snapped and grandpa quickly shouted it out. "Whoa son calm down, that's the symbol of the three brother's legend, my family has one, Riddle's grandfather had the second and Albus has the third." he said and Victor nodded to him. "Wheech one Lord Potter?" he asked him and I answered that as he stood down.

" My family owns the cloak, Voldemort's birth name was Tom Riddle, but his maternal his grandfather had the resurrection stone and Professor Dumbledore has the elder wand Victor." I said and he nodded to that as he answered me as he looked at the equipment scattered all over the sitting room then and then looked at me with a bemused look. "'At's going on 'Arry?" he asked gently and I hid a laugh at the look on his face.

"We're making preparations for this upcoming school year actually, but the ministry is slandering the truth, so I'm preparing to have the truth written up, because the newspaper is going all over wizarding Britain later. As to that I'm preparing for my potions preparations and my OWL's, but I'm in training to be an auror, and I'm now working out my strategy for when he decides to do a hostile take over." I said and he nodded to that.

"Speaking of which you better get Aunt Eileen back now Sev, so he can meet her." mum said and he nodded and closed his eyes and a minute later a woman with gentle grown eyes and Brunette hair appeared in the room. "Hello Aunt Eileen, welcome back." Uncle Dan said smiling and she smiled as she looked at Severus and their trio and gave each of them a hug then as I looked at her.

"Rick, Kim, it's good to see you both." she said and grandpa smiled. "You to Eileen, the kids are putting our group back together, and we're preparing for next semester's administration of getting out the truth to the entire country. he said and she nodded as I looked at her and she smiled at me then. "Hello Harry, I'm Eileen Prince." she said and I smiled. "It's an honor to meet you mam, mum said you were a potions master?" I asked and she chuckled. "I am dear, in fact Severus became the master he is, because I'm his mentor, as he and your mother said and you guessed here at the time now."

"To prevent an injury always pay attention to what you're working on, secondly make sure that the final ingredient is the real thing and not a substitute and if you drop in the wrong ingredients the results are going to blow it up by accident. Mione, you may have made the potion perfectly, but never just assume you got the right ingredient, before you put it into the potion as the last ingredient." she said and she nodded to that as Dan looked at me.

"Exactly what potion was it if you reprimanded her for that Harry?" he asked and I sighed. "After Mrs. Norris got petrified, grandma told us the legend on the chamber and we decided we were going to interrogate Draco and got advanced potions book, it had the doppelgänger potion we use to create doubles of people, she created the potion perfectly, but she plucked a cat hair off Millicent Bulstrodes robes and the potions not meant for animal transformations." I said and he nodded to that as Eileen hid a smile.

"Trust me that's not the first mishap I've dealt with when working on a potion honey, it happens more often than you think, though from what Severus told me his classmate happens to be an adult version of yours by blowing up the cauldron repeatedly. If that's the current situation in class?" she asked and I started laughing and I nodded to her as I explained this to her knowing she was going to find it funny.

"Yes it is actually, he's blown up forty cauldrons in the side of five years and every time he flourishes the wand and starts showing off and hotdogging in class trying to impress the professors, he keeps blowing things up, so our age group is used it." I said and she nodded with a gentle chuckle. "Mum Hagrid said that Riddle targeted you and dad, because you were too close to grandpa?" I asked and she sighed as she answered me.

"He's right baby, I'd never go to the darkside, I saw it as just a way one ticket to selling your soul to the devil, the remark of 'there is no good or evil just power, and those too weak to seek it', is just an excuse to kill innocent people. Your father and I detested the dark arts with a passion, so after graduation we joined the order and chose being good witches and wizards to a life as death eaters, as did everyone in the room after that."

"To us the darkside is just another way of giving up your morality for the sake of selling yourself into slavery, which was Anakin's mistake, he traded one for the other, a slave for life no matter what choice he made. But everything your father and I have to teach you about this, you already know. So my first piece of advice now, is that evil will never win as long as there are those who believe that good will prevail, as long as you make the right choices. You've done that ever since you heard the truth of how we died." she said and I nodded to that. " Aunt Eileen, are you the other reason Petunia hates magic?" I asked her and she nodded to me gently as Severus said it for her.

"Mum was a neutral, but she liked muggles and would never hurt a child, or a fellow blood traitor, neutral or even muggles, son, as to that, she sees Petunia and she's going motherly wizard, but not a woman you want pissed at you for oblivious reasons here." he said and she chuckled as she pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around her with a smile. "Mama's boy Uncle Severus?" Dudley asked and he nodded to him gently.

"I'm the adult version of your cousin with your aunt, I love my mother and she means the world to me, I wanted my family and friends back in one piece, but if I can't have my father in my life, I've got the professor, and your grandfather son. But mum and your grandmother are my maternal figures, so I'm fully healed, my family is back in one piece now as well." he said and I smiled at the remark at that as I looked at the adult order.

"Well time to make a visit to Privet Drive now, dad, they destroyed the fireplace, we're going in through the fireplace, they tried to board it up after grandma sent all the letters, but Ron destroyed the fireplace when they came to get me last summer." I told him and he nodded and he grabbed the floo powder and threw it in the fireplace and climbed into it. "Number 4 Privet Drive!" he said and it flashed green as we all did the same and dad caught me as I came out of it and I turned around and smiled dangerously.

"Hello Petunia, been a long time young lady, as you can see Alastor told you the truth, they had a way to bring Rick and me back." Grandma said coldly and Petunia stood up in shock then. "Mum, dad!, but how?" she said in disbelief and dad smiled dangerously as he said it to her. "It's an old magic ritual Petunia, we can bring back our family simply by focusing on our strongest memories of them, the guys did that for us." he said and grabbed Dursley and shoved him against the wall as he pulled his wand out.

"Oh believe me I would love to vaporize you right now Vernon, you just screwed with the wrong people." Dad said dangerously and Remus, Sirius and Severus moved to my side gently. "Hello Petunia, been a long time." Dan said coldly and she swallowed at that. "Everything you heard about us from Bill and Alastor is true Petunia, we're not people you want to trifle with." Severus said coldly as Aunt Eileen added on to that.

"Your son is now our responsibility young lady, he's just thrown you out of his life." she said and Dudley stepped out from behind me at that with a firm look on his face. "Dudley!" Petunia screamed in shock and ran towards him and he held up his hand to stop her. "Forget it Petunia, everything you and Vernon tried to pound out of me is getting replaced with what they're going to be teaching me now."

"I'm no longer a Dursley, I'm a Evans and Potter now. I'm living within a magical house, living the life I've always wanted now. You're nothing to me now." he said and Marge snapped at him. "You ungrateful little..." she started to say and Severus smacked her across the face coldly. "Don't you dare say it Marge, you had this coming for ten years, you hurt my nephews and now you're having your life come crashing down!" he snapped at her then and Madam Bones crossed her arms then.

"I'm Commissioner Bones Marge, in light of what Harry has told me, I'm hereby placing you under arrest as of now, as the department of the Little Whinging Surrey, Chief Brody has said my exact words and everything you tried to lay on my deputy's son is hereby wiped from his records you three, the game is up. This house is now free and clear of that charm and your lives are coming crashing down as of now. Alastor get Jake Robertson, I want to talk to him." she said and he nodded, before I smiled at her.

"I'll take care of it Aunt Amy, guys come on." I said and she nodded as the ten followed me out the door and I saw every teenager my age and younger come running outside. "Harry, hey mate, what are you doing here?!" Mark Evans asked smiling and I chuckled. "Just cleaning up a few loose ends here in Surrey Mark, I'd like you to meet my gang from school, and Dudley's living with me now." I asked as Mr. Robertson walked over to me.

" Hey Sir good to see you now." I said and he chuckled. " You too Harry, so all those stories Rowling wrote are really about you kids is that it?" he asked and I nodded. " Yeah they're my entire life in my world now and my parents are back finally, I got the life I wanted and I'm free finally. This is my wife Ginny, her brothers Ron, Fred and George, my sister Mione, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Don't worry I'll be fine now and you're getting the revenge you wanted on Vernon finally they're undergoing a rehab session that means it's getting a blast from the past taken back to Petunia's childhood. She, Vernon and Marge hate magic, they're getting it, magic times ten and its in a five bedroom version of my school. Aunt Amy wants to talk to you though Mr. Roberts, you're the block leader." I said and he nodded as he followed us back in the house as his eyes landed on my parents and uncles then.

"Alright before you start panicking here Jake, it's okay, he's innocent, we're arresting the real spy and murderer later." Mad-eye said to him and he nodded to that. " Thanks for the heads up Alastor, and it's nice to meet all of you finally." he said and dad shook his hand smiling. "You too Jake, I'm James Potter and these are my wife Lilly, and my quartet, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Sirius Black." he said and he nodded gently.

"So you're all magical cops or teachers James?" he asked and they all nodded to him. "Yes we are, my mentor here is taking my son as his next student, along with Ron and Neville, but our families are old wizarding families, while the group that attacked you and your family were all following the maniac who killed my wife and me. My wife and I are members of the order Albus created and we're all lightside users in magic." he said and Robertson nodded as he looked at them gently as grandpa moved in front of the trio.

"When I left that letter to you and said you were to take care of him Petunia, I didn't say to treat him like this, I saw everything your disgusting pig of a husband and his wench of a sister did to him, you just lost your protection permanently for this. I don't want to hear your excuses this is unacceptable. No matter what you try to twist the truth around, the truth is getting out to the entire jury of what you really are. The link to the wizarding world, because your sister is married to a Pureblood and your nephew is engaged to the daughter of the red headed man who came to get him last summer."

"And despite the fact you tried to stamp his magic out of him, it didn't work, you just made him even more powerful than he is already. He's my grandson you filthy muggles and believe me, I would love to vanquish you right now, but I'll settle for you three winding up behind bars for life. You hate magic, well that's just too bad, you're seeing it every day when I get your rehabilitation quarters set up, because it's back to Spinnets End for you Petunia, you're going back to the very beginning when Severus came into your life and the charges are as follows."

"Attempted murder, child abuse, child neglect, kidnapping, accessories to tempted rape, animal abuse, there's no getting out of this, you're not winning this fight in the courtroom, because I'm a skilled diplomat and the prime minister knows what we are, he's going to authorize this, as will the queen, the judge and every authority figure in our country, it's all over for all four of you." Grandpa said with a firm growl and they swallowed at that as I heard a knock on the front door then and I went to get it to find the chief, Reynolds and the commissioner standing there.

"Hello son, good to see you again." Reynolds said smiling and I gave him a hug. "You too Detective, Chief, Sir, if you're here to meet the order come right in, my parents are in the parlor." I said and they nodded to that and followed me into the living room. "Aunt Amy, they're here now." I said and she nodded and turned around to look at them. "Hello Chief Brody, my name is Amelia Bones, I'm the leader of the Magical Law Enforcement Department at work." she said and he nodded as he shook her hand then.

"Nice to meet you Amy." he said as he looked from my father and grandfather to me and then smiled. "Your father and grandfather I take it son?" he asked and I nodded and he nodded with a chuckle. "I'm James Potter Chief Brody, and this is my father Charlie, I want to thank you for being there for him." he said and Reynolds smiled. "It's not a problem Jim, you're son is a very good man, as for the Dursleys, we all had suspicions that they were the ones who nearly killed your son nine years ago at the time."

"But he erased the evidence." he said and dad nodded. "Unfortunately for them, that's not going to work and it's not keeping them out of the courtroom here. Watch this Detective." I said and I said the spell gently. "Visions of the future, visions of the past, bring forth what once was last, to reveal the truth and bring the felon forth, reveal thy thee, bring forth the truth, so mote it be!" I said and we ended up in my memories as they watched the scene play itself out, followed by the conversation they had in the hospital.

"How the Hades are you doing that without a wand exactly?" Dudley asked and I smiled. "I'm working on doing the spells wand less and the first time was when I saved your life last summer, the more I concentrate, the more powerful I get now. But strength of heart, love and a willingness to learn make powerful conduits when you're a lightside wizard. I get rid of the horcrux in me and I'm going to surpass the Professor in the side of four years in powers later." I told him and he nodded to that as I looked at the Dursleys.

"Well you're screwed now you three, I've wanted to do this for nine years, you just screwed with the wrong people. Your sentences when we get the organized are going to be you're living back your hometown, back in your old house on Spinnet's End, living in a five bedroom version of my school. Your credit card accounts are hereby seized, you've lost everything you've ever worked for. And I'm making this house, an added safe house later, and the house is going to be mine when I arrange everything." I said firmly to them.

"Well, well, well, so the truth gets revealed by certain spells and now I've seen everything that confirmed my suspicions about you three. Well it's too late now Dursley you're going to jail and rehab, through a magical version of rehabilitation now, Harry can you get us a full exclusive, because once your grade, middle and high school here in Little Whinging hear the truth next week, they're going to enjoy hearing the stories here." the commissioner said, smiling dangerously at the trio coldly and I nodded to that.

"I'm doing these spells wand-less so I'm less likely to get in trouble for it, and I broke the charm on the house Detective. So that solves getting in trouble here. But I can do this spell for the entire jury and the truth is going to have Vernon's peers throw him behind bars when they see it." I said and Reynolds nodded with a smile gently. "Well Jim was right on every count where Harry is concerned now and with that." he started to say and someone apparated in front of them.

"Lionus, nice timing." he said with a smile and the ranger shook his hand smiling. "My sources told me Adam's stuck in Iraq, we're going out there to pull him out, don't worry, we'll be back before the trial James." he said and dad nodded to that. "Adam's the healer, and James was the muggle version of me, correct?" he asked they nodded to him. "Yeah he practically adopted him after Adam took care of his injuries at the time."

"But with threats of getting sued for harassment, the harassment is at an end now for us and with that fact in mind here, son, show us every memory you have of the physical abuse through your memories of this by using that spell, and the town's swearing to secrecy, but can you write up the exclusives for us, and send the revised versions of the books you created for the department and we can pass them to every adult that worked your grade school, before you started getting training." The commissioner asked me.

"Yes Sir it's not a problem, Xeno Lovegood is the editor of the rival newspaper of the one making up all the lies about me and the professor, they're getting a full exclusive of the story line. But my revised versions are going to show what my home life was before you scared the daylights out of him, and Hagrid came to pick me up." I said and the trio paled at that as I looked at them coldly as I finished that sentence.

"Well I'm back in my world again, and this is the final goodbye to you and the block forever you three." I said and Grandpa finished that sentence firmly as he looked at her. "So I see you just got worse after mother and I died, you honestly think your sister would treat Dudley like this if your positions had been in reverse Petunia. Do you know that Severus was the one who brought us back, that he wanted me back in his life."

"I treated him like a son, him and Dan, because your sister deserved to have a chance to shine, you had us for everything you did, we didn't get a chance to watch her graduate, because we're not allowed to cross the school grounds, we came to all your games, all your competitions, you had us for everything when you were his age. She deserved a chance to be in the spotlight, because she had the thing you never showed at all."

"She was my little girl, she stayed my little girl, simply by keeping her innocence, you on the other hand turned into a grave digger, a gold digger, nothing is normal at all Petunia. He may not be normal, but that's what makes him special, what makes her special, they're special, because though human they have a power that just makes the other world more interesting and intriguing, I'm proud to be the link to that world, you should be too."

"But instead of embracing it you treat her like this." he said and she swallowed. "Dad he snuck into my room and found the letter I sent to her professor. I wanted to be with her that entire time." she said and he crossed his arms at that. "So you're furious that he saw a request to be in school with your sister, and you take it out on her and her son, I'd call that not wanting to be with her, but wanting a chance to just one up on her Petunia."" he said and mum answered that. "You should see what my memories shows of that dad."

"That's the fight that started things when I met Jamie and Sirius that day, she kicked off my future without even realizing it." she said and Severus it for her. "Shadows of the future, shadows of the past, bring forth what once was last, to reveal a sister's jealousy and reveal by thee, bring it forth, so mote it be." he said and I watched the memory play itself out as I felt my heart start breaking at the memory as I saw his eyes narrow.

"That's what started her determination of being the best Uncle Rick, she turned into Mione and started doing everything she could to be the best in class, but hers became a tutor for all of us, highest grade in every class, every prize our teachers offered in class. But she just wanted to get some attention for being how special she was and Tuny was so jealous that she broke down and told me her feelings over this and she's the reason I turned into what I did, I started hating muggles like her and Vernon because of it, because of this."

"If it hadn't been for her, I never would have changed, but the lust of power and anger started getting worse and she and Vernon were the reason I started hating muggles and when he told me they were muggle death eaters, that was it, I was getting to the bottom of his memories, and I've never been more furious than I was when we were teenagers." Severus said and he nodded as he looked at her coldly with a stern look. "So you're the reason she turned into a wreck and he became a death eater."

"You were always the champion, blue ribbons, trophies, it was her turn to shine and she got it when she got her letter, she was sick of being in your shadow and I don't have to hear her say that to know that. But she finds a friend who brings us into their world and they show us everything, because your mother, Dan and I said we don't care what they are, and starting after she starts school you start getting jealous, because she's showing us what she's learned every school term and destroy your relationship while doing it."

"Instead of remorse and grief, when she's killed protecting your nephew you take your jealousy out on him, allow your pig of a husband and his bitch of a sister to abuse him, allow his cop friend to hurt him. If this revenge or justice in your eyes, well it's just destroyed everything you tried to build your life to be young lady. And with those words this is goodbye and good riddance, you are not my daughter, you were adopted when your mother thought she couldn't have children, Lilly's my only daughter as of now."

"Everything you were to us young lady is no more, your behavior disgusts us, for eighteen years we raised you to treat people with love and compassion. They maybe different but they're good people, they could teach us and show a world different than what we know, and instead of embracing your sister's gifts you treat her like trash, because she's more special than you are, we never played favorites with you girls and you know that young lady, you've always known that, had we been alive and he went searching for us."

"We'd have you thrown in jail when we learned your treatment of your nephew, young lady just what is your problem exactly with always wanting to be the center of attention, you had us for nine months out of twelve and for you treat your sister and her son like this, no don't say it, it's too late Petunia. And with those words, I'm not fighting the sentence, you did this yourselves, you're nothing to your mother and me, you've been disowned, by us and your son, because of your jealousy." grandpa said sternly with an icy look and tears started running down her face at that as she looked at him.

"Dad please don't do this." she said and he shook his head. "No Petunia, for you to treat your sister like this, and let him get away with hurting your nephew, it's beyond disgusting and cruel, you married into a family I'd rather wipe out then be in-laws with. Your treatment of your sister, your abuse of your nephew, your treatment of your son, and finally disobedience when we specifically said you married him and you're getting disowned and you still did it, you made your bed and now you've got to sleep in it."

"From this day forward, you're cut off from us, you're not an Evans anymore, you're a Dursley and we're living with with the Potters at their house and Dudley is getting his life changed from what you programmed into him and it's now being filled with love, compassion and a love for magic, I'm raising my grandsons with them now. Eric, do whatever you want to them, but I want them to learn what it's like to be treated this cruelly." he said to the commissioner and he nodded to him firmly and she tried again.

"Mom, dad, please don't do this." she repeated and he shook his head. "It's too late Petunia, and don't blame him, you've done this to yourself, for years you thought you could get away with it, but Harry was found by the members of the organization that your sister belongs to. Said organization holding all of her friends and teachers, had I'd been alive fourteen years ago, I'd have raised him myself and he'd still turn out like he has."

"Nothing you did could damage his morals and his values, let alone destroy his magical core, and instead you just made him even more powerful than he is already." he said and I finished his sentence. "Believe me I would love to vaporize all you right now, but my programming prevents me from harming a muggle, even one as so despicable as you three. So in stead you're living the life you used to have, but your irony is living in your old house and being around magic 24/7 for the next thirty years to life."

"As for Dudley, he's getting a chance to live the life of a muggle in the magical world and being an equal to my friends and me, becoming the person in values he should be, than what you turned him into, diet no problem, we've got ways to manage weight gain our world, training also easy, and conditioning of being a true gentleman, also coming into the picture. And don't bother debating this Vernon, he's living getting a much better life now." I said and I looked at my muggle friends then.

"They're all yours Chief, my parents are taking back custody for me now, but I'm living in my world full time now after today, I'll come visit I promise, but when the war starts, go underground, okay." I said and he nodded to that. "Son about the accusations of Taggert, I need to see those memories now to get him thrown behind bars, I know you don't want to relive this, but for your emotional healing it's the only way now." he said and I nodded as Dad rested his hands my shoulders as I gave the spell a second time.


	14. 14: Truths Come Out

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: For this chapter After getting some added truths, the Potters and Lilly's parents, along with Remus, Severus, Molly and Sirius are making a visit to see the Dursleys before the trial as their plans to accelerate things start speeding up.**

 **Chapter 14: Talks and the Return Of The Potters**

 **Privet Drive-Harry's POV**

"Visions of the future, visions of the past, bring forth what once was last, to heal emotions, then thy thee, bring it forth so mote it be." I said and closed my eyes, I didn't want see this again and I didn't want to remember it, as I felt my father's grip on my shoulders tighten gently I waited for it to finish and then heard Dumbledore's voice say it gently. "Alright I've seen enough, you three are guilty, no matter what you say now."

"This is as sick and as despicable as it gets and with that, everything you're trying to deny its getting shown to entire courtroom, by use of the spells he's just done. You're jail sentence is hereby rendered when I get the minister involved, as his magical guardian his parents are returned from the dead as are yours and his grandparents. You've been testing his grandmother and me for fourteen years with trying to keep us from finding out what you were doing to him and tried to stamp out his powers, but it didn't work."

"We learned the truth and he's still got his powers no matter you tried to get rid of them. Your lives are at an end as of now. Jake take the car keys and hang on to them, they're under house arrest from now till the trial, Bill when they go to the grocery, keep a couple members of your team tailing them each time, they try to run, and the parole is forfeited and they're going to jail." he said and they nodded to his request then gently.

"Believe me I would do so again in a heart beat, turning you into a balloon, I would do it again, until you learned your lesson. You're no longer walking all over me, I'm not taking any more of your crap, I've had enough of it. I'm free and I'm going home, but with my parents back, I'm being the little boy they want me to be again, being their little fawn and cub, and you're little 'champion', you're little 'Duddykins' is now being raised by your 'perfect sister' starting today." I said with a smirk and and they swallowed at that.

"All this time you raised me to hate magic till I find out just what it is you lied to me about, your memories were altered a bit ago. I've been with them all afternoon, and I've had the chance to see them as they are. Normal humans beings, good friends, good people, so what if they got powers, that doesn't make them any less human than we are, and seeing what I missed, I'm taking what they've got to offer me now Vernon, Petunia."

"The Potters and their friends, they're my parents and parental gang now, so as of now, I'm living my life as non wizard in their world, I can learn everything you ever denied me. Attitude change, I become the gentleman I should be, skilled fighter, I learn to fence with a sword and training lightsaber. Playing sports, I learn to fly and we play sports in both ways. You're nothing to me now you three, I'm getting a blood tranfusion and I'm becoming a Evans. Secondly I'm learning by use of magic now."

"Uncle Remus is teaching me by use of magic, and I'll be reaching their standards by the time the war starts here. Aunt Lilly, my tutor, she's also a teacher and I have them being there and teaching me what you never taught me. As to that this is good bye and good riddance now." Dudley said to them coldly as I finished his sentence as I looked at mum then as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Mum, you better listen to this, visions of the future, visions of the past, bring forth what once was last, reveal thy truth, of thy name of thy family and thy fame, hear the words spoken in hate by blood thy thee, bring it forth, so mote it be!" I shouted out and it played back the remark given by Petunia and and Hagrid's explanation of the truth and the debate of my future the night of my birthday and she crossed her arms.

"Well, well, well, so you tried to stomp my son's magic out, but it didn't work, you only made him more powerful, honey go ahead." Mum told me and I nodded as I looked at the table. "Wingardium Leviosa." I said and it started floating off the floor as I looked at her and smiled coldly as I thought it again and she started levitating and Vernon looked at me. "Put her down!" he shouted and I smiled. " No I don't think I will Vernon, she deserves this." I said and he charged and they all pointed their wands at him.

"Don't try it Vernon, you're outnumbered 30 to 1, baby, put her down." Mum said and I nodded and dropped her on the floor and she landed on the table as it broke with a crunch. "That's payback for everything you've done to me, but I'm not like you, and I'm making that clear now, nothing you did beat my good nature and heart out of me and I'm still the kind hearted, compassionate, caring wizard, they all know me as Vernon."

"You just tightened my reserve up to protect others from people like yourself, you really thought you could get away with this. Here let me show your something." I said as I flashed up an image of Lucius Malfoy and his family, as well as Bellatrix Lestrange. "Your remarks last summer were close to the truth, but while you thought of us as abnormal, the abnormal ones happen to be yourselves, as to how. We maybe magic, but we act like normal families, we live normal lives in our world."

"Your parents, Petunia, are the muggle version of my grandparents on my father's side. In fact though my family is rich, we don't act like big shots, everyone in this room are from well to do families now, and we're light side wizarding families. I'm our version of the chosen one on Starwars, because I survived the curse no else could have, but I'm everything that makes up every house together at school. While you yourself went to a private school, at whatever suburb you grew up in and had your parents for everything."

"Mum, she stayed who she was in her heart simply by making the right choices, serving the light side, the greater good and our family meant more to her than anything. She's everything you and your husband are not, my father is everything Vernon isn't and with those words, get a very good look at my father, does he seem like a wastrel, like a drunk to you?" I asked and she swallowed and I smiled firmly as I answered that question.

"Dad is a auror and a skilled wizard, but an adult version of me. You see while you say I'm juvenile delinquent, that's a total insult to us, as to why the kids that go to your school are the muggle versions of Durmstrang Vernon and twenty percent became death eaters, while eighty percent of Severus's house at school are as well and yet there are thirty percent decent Slytherins and Durmstrang students and that's the difference..

"Though many look at you and see nothing but an accomplished man they don't look below that surface to see the slime you are but your chance at selling that order to the Mason manufacturing company bore itself out because you were getting greedy, but once I show him just what I am, he's going to see that I'm a much better business man then you ever will be and I can double or triple his profits simply by doing an exchange."

"And he gets to see a magical dinner party that way as well, but you're never leaving England, and as for your hatred of magic and my way of life. Hogwarts is is the best school in the magical community and don't lay this griping about saying the 'M' in your house. I can say it as much as I want to now, the entire block know what we are and they don't care either in those words at the moment here."

"In fact to everyone whoever went to school with me is going to learn that truth and I'm going to be a very popular wizard, because I'm the lead character of the books and movies that Rowling created. These people are part of that story line, and with that, your lives are hereby destroyed you never wanted anyone to know you're the link to my world well tough luck now you two. You are and Mr. Roberts is spreading that all over town."

"And it's going all over the planet you're the muggles connected to the wizarding world and you're the muggle version of the death eater Slytherins, my enemies. As a an auror it's my job to bring in criminals and you are the first of said criminals now. You four are going to get what you rightfully deserve for this behavior. We're philanthropists house lords, we don't treat people like we're better then they are and Dudley decided he wants to be like us, he's getting a much better life now."

"When I started school with them, my friends here in the room, and I learned the truth of how my parents were killed I had to face off against the man who killed them finally, but you know what his motto is, 'There is no good or evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it.', that's the lesson every evil doer uses to kill innocent people, but that's where the difference lies as to why, us good beings have our own motto."

"Well my headmaster taught me my greatest lesson which is the lesson that Merlin taught Arthur in the Sword in the Stone. 'Knowledge is the true power.' Knowledge is nothing without someone to share it with, Merlin became a teacher for our greatest king and his lessons started bouncing from generation to generation, till it hit my headmaster and his lessons were a derivative of Merlin's same words, but new meaning now."

"Wit and measure is the world's greatest treasure and death is only the beginning and is the next great adventure', translation, only from the past can you create a better future and I just did, I'm good wizard, I've done things no person can do without it destroying your sanity and emotions and believe me. Nothing you could ever do can erase the trials of the past, I'm starting my life anew now." I said and looked at my family to say it.

"Mum, dad, grandpa, you better listen to this one though, it's the one Marge caused me to blow her up. I caused a glass to explode, before she pushed me too far and that resulted in her getting turned into a balloon, though I warned her to shut up she pushed and that did it finally. " I said and they all nodded. "Whatever she said I'm sure that's why you heard ringing in your ears at the time, your powers were building out of anger."

"Provocations a serious defense in loss of powers and control Harry, so with that if you were holding it in, before you exploded, if you lost your temper, it's because she provoked you into a shouting match, the seven of us are ensuring you're cleared of every charge that Fudge tried to drag up at your trial last summer, so go ahead and show us, I'm the supporter you need, so show me." Aunt Amy said and I nodded as I gave the spell's then as mum looked at me proudly as she said smiling.

"If she'd been Madam Mim, I'd say you ended up in the muggle version of a wizard's duel, trying to hold it in till it exploded out of you finally and with those words, never push a young witch or wizard or the angers going to destroy something next and as for the duel itself. They were really animagi, capable of doing multiple animals and throwing them into the woodworks, till he outsmarted her by turning into dragon pox at the time. She cheated and he outsmarted her." Mum added and I grinned at her opinion.

"Well now I see why every young muggleborn loves that movie. Merlin may not have been the wizard who started it all, but he's one we looked up to, and that's the start of our good vs. evil fight and he taught us a very valuable lesson and that's 'knowledge and wit is the true power', 700 hundred years later and we learn that from the man standing in front of us and he teaches us that and even more and 'it's wit and measure is the world's greatest treasure, and death is only the beginning and the next great adventure." Dad said to her smiling as grandma added on to his comment.

"Well I'd kind of say you had that coming Marge, provoking a teenage witch of wizard at puberty is like fooling around with a primed grenade, you were playing with fire and you got a bit scorched here." Grandma said with an icy look. "Son go ahead and show us just what caused that burst. With your parents back I'm putting myself back to uncle now as Sirius is godfather again." Remus added and I nodded as I said it as she paled at this.

"Visions of the future, visions of the past, bring forth what once was past, words spoken to taunt, powers burst in thy anger, reveal thy thee, bring it forth, so mote it be!" I shouted and it flashed up every rile and then what caused it to begin with. "Son tell me the truth, would you have done that twice even if she hadn't been drunk when she said that, you were defending our honor, I know that, but would you?" dad asked me gently.

"Yes I would, but ten years of being treated like crap and abused by them, I learn what you guys are, I was proud to be a wizard, and even prouder that you are my parents, to hear such direspect of your memories after everything I was told about you and mum and every truth that grandpa never told me yet and I loved and respected both of you that hearing such cruel remarks said about you caused a serious loss of control."

"I never felt so angry in my life and so much so that every injury they dealt me, every cruel remark, they said about you, ten years of anger and pain shot through me, all of it together combined into my strength, my powers tripled in strength and the anger got redirected into my powers and I hit her with a blowing up and levitation spell and I needed to get out of the house to calm down, grabbed my trunk and went ten blocks over and ran into Sirius when he was in his grim." I said to him gently and he nodded to that as mum answered me then, before she could though all six of my grandparents looked at me.

"Wait a minute baby. Son tell me the truth now, would you have remorse if you did it again, now that we're back with you as well?" Grandpa asked and I sighed as I answered him. "Yes I would, but I can't I say I wouldn't enjoy doing it again, just to make her pay for insulting our family like that, but yes I would show remorse for hexing a muggle, even one so despicable as her and Vernon. She's a bully and I'm not sinking to her level, because she's too much like the death eaters trying to provoke a fight with us."

"I've dealt with bullies and the Malfoys are the biggest bullies I've ever met, but I'm not dropping myself to hexing someone just to get back at them like this out of spite and I'd show remorse if I had. But I'd never sink to their level, instead I'd just give a single warning. They keep it up, and that's the result, I've told them every time they started taunting me to shut up and they didn't, I can't control my powers, but my powers get vented into a gentle warning, but I'm not sinking to their level by getting into a shouting match or hexing." I told him and they smiled at that as dad answered that declaration.

"That's the answer I was looking for son, you're everything Draco, let alone Riddle, isn't and now I know you're everything that makes up good breeding in the name of the Potter family, you've shown everything you needed and you'd never sink to their level by not showing remorse of hurting human life, whether magical or a muggle, and with that, my first lesson for you is show me a man who resorts to violence, and I'll show you a man who's run out of good ideas, you've shown me you can adapt easily." he said smiling.

"Translation, violence is a last resort and all the outlets must be thought of before its used, this is just another version of said violence." I said to him and he and our families all nodded. "Yes exactly and I'm very proud of you dear, you kids shown you're everything that makes up good breeding and you've done wonderfully, we're very proud of you." Aunt Amy said and we all smiled at their praise as mum looked at me gently.

"Just once I'll let that go baby, but I don't want that happening again, understood. Petunia just what is the matter with you, you knew how dangerous it is to rile and provoke a teenage wizard, let alone a witch, after you saw my powers go crazy when we were kids, are you trying to get yourself killed, why the Hades didn't you shut her up, before he did that?!" Mum screamed at her and she swallowed. "We tried, but Marge wanted to keep him in the room, to keep it up Lilly?" Petunia said quickly and she growled at her.

"Rule one here, you want to prevent a loss of control, get the young wizard out of the room, before they cause devastation, and you were holding a primed grenade you fool. You turned him into a walking time bomb you idiots, I don't care you see me as abnormal, but I would never allow my sister-in-law, if James had a sister, to talk that way about your family if Dudley was the one with the powers, and she was drunk, you should have shut her up." she growled and I finished that sentence then as I looked at her coldly.

"Mione, Ginny, Luna, Susan, Daphne, guys, come here." I said and they moved to my side and settled themselves on both sides of me. "Shall we tell them the truth, your ancient runes class, it's information that's really going to turn them around here. What with what we know of the biblw?" I asked and Mione smiled at my idea. "They're teaching us the first five books of the bible in that class and here's the scope, the lord did create wizards." she said and I nodded and she looked at them.

"Do you believe in God and his strength of will you three, because the story of exodus is loaded with magic, the plagues, the lord has produced humans with magic in their blood, everything from 5000 years leading into now, all of the bible has magic, just in the hands of our lord. You mate magic then you hate God, he created us as he saw us his messengers and decided to inject entertainment into the lives of his creations."

"Said entertainment is illusions, magic tricks, his creations started growing with the generation, his starting point began with Abraham, Isaac and Jacob and from them it started sweeping the planet and generations. But God created us to follow him, his words, spoken through Christ were and are learn of me, though words got translated several times but he decided to that, through his work, was going to enlighten future generations and through Moses and his fellow prophets, in time, their descendants became our school founders three thousand years later and we were born."

"But his fallen angel became a demon and turn into the lord of the underworld. The Greeks had it very close to the mark as did the romans, but every culture on the planet believed in magic, because magic is the act of God, simply created to help and inspire, to stop a future evil, to create new life and he loaded the humans he created with the powers of himself, like he created you it's as simple as that. We're the very thing he created to protect others like yourself from our evils of the world, but said evil is the serpent, created anew into the body of a maniac." Mione said and he shouted at her.

"That's not true, the lord never created you, you're freaks, demons, abnormal." he snapped and I crossed my arms. "It is, our houses are the lords followers we're following the act of God against his fallen angel, his opposition the devil turned himself into a serpent, and now ten thousand years later that serpent has recreated himself into the man I've been fighting for five years. But do you know who the lord recreated himself into now?" I asked and he shook his head shaking and I looked at my mentor.

"He decided to turn himself into a teacher teaching the last three generations waiting till his chosen one was born and from there it turned into our version of the sword and the stone and I come into the picture after that. He's acting the lord and I'm acting as his son, Christ, and with those words, you've just been given the wrath of God, after thinking you can get away with it this long." I said and mum smiled dangerously at that.

"Well I certainly didn't see that one coming." Roberts said in shock and I nodded. "Yes sir I know, but that's the truth now. The lord chose a certain person to possess and teach future generations, it wasn't till Riddle started school that he possessed the headmaster and started teaching the next three generations and from there was waiting till I was born to start our version of the rapture. And I'm our version of Christ, Riddle is the antichrist, and I'm destroying that evil, before it destroys any more lives or rips any more families apart." I said to him and looked at my mentor and he smiled at me gently.

"That's the reason, the symbol of Slytherin is a snake!" Severus repeated and I nodded to him. "Yes, but of the thousands taught through that house, just twenty missed getting turned into demons, or in this case death eaters, you caught yourself, before it could turn you completely Severus, as did Mad-eye, and Uncle Bill, and the neutrals, I'm going to be talking to, but the war and rapture has begun. And I'm starting my mission to end this before it kills anyone else." I said and he nodded to that as I looked at the trio.

"If we're the abnormal than we became angels, however like resident evil, there's good and evil everywhere we look, but it's all coming back to one thing, we all have good and evil in us, but what part we choose to act is what's important, and that's who we really are, you've just showed your inner demon by your acts. I'm an angel, you made the choices to hurt me, to abuse me, so with those words, you chose to become a demon, a freak, an abnormal. You're now a follower of the serpent himself."

"You're the monsters, and Doom showed what trying to create the added abilities of super humans are, that of which we, my people, are as to that. The movie recreated an act of of God, as did Jurassic Park, they're playing god, biogenesis, and it's creating clones, toying with a person's soul, and the lead actor in Doom called it Genesis, chapter one, you play God, it's going to come back and destroy you eventually."

"By trying to destroy my core you just made me even more powerful than I am already. The lord decided your judgement was long in coming and passed a message to my grandparents and pointed them in the directions of where you try to escape them from till he got me my letter and pointed me towards my destiny, and it's protecting our planet from falling into the hands of evil. Because the evil is every demon and dark creature that we had myths for, werewolves, vampires, ghouls, ghosts and so forth."

"So you're the monsters, ghouls, demons Vernon. Magic was the act of god, our starting point began in ancient times, said times when the lord created earth. The devil revealed himself in the form of a snake, temptation. However his words are honor thy father and thy mother, and that's where things shift course here. He is everywhere, watching us, hoping we making the right choices, he implanted himself in the form of my headmaster and I'm his chosen to fight his fallen angel and the opposite of his son."

"Leading us, guiding me to my destiny, said destiny defeat the epitome of a very ancient evil, said evil the antichrist, I'm Jesus facing off against the antichrist, and the rapture is in eighteen months, unfortunately for you, you're spending your days in the hell of your own irony, and that is you hate magic so much you're seeing it every day from the start of your life sentences, while my cousin is getting your disgusting stench removed from his body and it's being replaced with my grandfather's blood now."

"My family and friends are the example and the epitome of good breeding, compared to the family you married into. My grandparents are aurors and alchemists, are scientists, my god parents, are cops, my father is a cop, my mother is a teacher, my teachers, my adoptive grandparents, two of which are the school administration, my head of house and my headmaster. I grew up an educated young man and I'm everything I'm going to be knocking out of Dudley, we are the truth of what it means to be normal."

"While those three wizards are everything you are in your family and home life if you were like us, but Dudley chose to leave, and that just leaves you three now. In fact you're Lucius, Vernon, she's Narcissa and Marge is Bellatrix, you are the muggle versions of the most dangerous death eaters in my world, and now you've been arrested by the cops, both muggle and magical." I said and she shouted at me.

"You're freaks, we're not like you." she said and I smiled. "You're allowing your husband to do real physical damage to me, allowing his sister to insult your family,. And you're the spineless wimp of the three of you, you place too much faith in being normal Petunia, like they place too much faith in the acts of magical purity. So you have a lot in common with the Pureblood death eaters, Hitler is the same as Voldemort, the Nazis are the same as death eaters and you just showed you're just like them, a monster." I said to her firmly.

"No I'm normal, I'm not a freak." she said, trying to deny the truth in my words. "You are a freak, and a monster, you've chosen to do damage to a young boy, who is now orphaned, allowed your husband and his sister to beat him, starved him, neglected him for years and allowed a supposed keeper of the law to sexually abuse him, you are a monster and a freak. We're the normal ones, we're good, honest people."

"We protect each other, and good will always prevail, as long as there is good in our hearts, so as now you're everything I've sworn to destroy. You are my first piece to a sick planet and there is nothing normal about the way you've behaved, your perfect sister is a witch, a very good person, and I'm honored she is my mother. I'm honored that I found out I'm the son of a magical cop and the godson of two more, a defense artist, and the future apprentice to the country's most well known darkside catcher." I said firmly to her.

"In fact I think it's time you got a taste of what it's like to be, you're seeing yourselves as though you were death eaters. Seeing why I went into hiding, why I never came back to see you and our parents and what I'm fighting to protect others, Severus go ahead." Mum said and he flashed up every image he had of the original war then as they watched it and I heard a loud scream and shut my eyes as I knew what the scream was about.

"No we're not evil, we're normal, it's a lie, we're normal, we're not freaks!" she shouted and dad answered that. "That man is a ruthless man, your husband dressed in a black cloth, wearing a mask across his face. Provaccus atire?" he shouted and a minute later they ended up in the death eaters clothing. "Now you're really everything I'm fighting to protect this town and muggles from Petunia, you are muggle death eaters."

"You're what I'm fighting to protect my family and friends from, what I died to put an end to, you're are everything I'm dedicated to stopping as a magical cop and light side magic user. You are freaks and monsters Petunia, you are everything we're fighting to preserve our world from and you are just as evil as Saddam, Hitler and every megalomaniac in your world. You are a monster, we're the normal ones, we're still human, we just have magic in our blood, it doesn't make us freaks, it just makes us more special."

"Besides we'd rather be special than be a freak like you, if normal means hurting a family, treating others like you're better than they are, because you're rich, than I'm glad I'm abnormal. We're good people, but we're the winning side, no matter the crime, help will always be there and available to those who ask for it and with those words, Chief Brody, we're going to stay in touch, we promise you, though we're moving him back where he belongs, we'll come visit through here." he said and the chief nodded as grandma took it.

"What are you saying exactly Jim, you buy this house, and keep it as the way to get from wherever you're living back to Little Whinging, you can come visit the block this way and come see us as much as possible this way?" The commissioner asked him and we nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what he means, the fireplace is my entry point back to Little Whinging, so once the war is finished, I can come see you this way now. My revised versions of the books Rowling created will be up for sale after the war is over and you can see my life in my world as things continue now Sir." I said to him gently and he nodded.

"Severus what started this exactly, if she hates us this much?" Grandma asked crossing her arms as she looked at him and he explained that. "For seven years she always wanted to be the center of attention, Lilly got her chance to shine by gaining her powers and for five long years of outbursts when she was angry or scared. It took my watching her play with her powers till I revealed the truth to her that she was a witch."

"She was lonely, no one who understood her in that way, Petunia calling her a freak, because she was special, till I came into her life and from there, after mum and I explained everything to her she was happier than I've ever seen her as I gave her a crash course in life in our world at the time. When Dan said he couldn't care less what we are, that cemented it, we became a trio and we're always together."

"But with me in her life Petunia lost her parents attention for her competitions and everything she did, and she wanted to go to school with us and I found the letter Albus sent her, gently saying that he'd like to, but he couldn't and that was it. She considered us freaks forever, and destroyed her relationship with Lilly in one swoop, had it not been for her I'd never had become a death eater, I hate muggles that treat people like this."

"Finding out Harry was being abused and neglected, because she's got a grudge in always wanting attention, and marries a man to all intense and purposes we consider a muggle death eater, I'd rather vaporize him and his bitch of a sister, but that's all of it Minerva." he said and I looked at my grandfather as I said it gently.

"Severus from the day I met Draco and his family, all I see when I look at the Dursleys is just a muggle version of Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix. I have every reason to put them behind bars. Officer McFinn, Detective Reynolds, Dr. Clark, they're everything I remember about the five of you mum, dad, guys, that's all I wanted." I told him and he nodded gently.

"That's what you see when you look at the Malfoys, though you haven't seen Bellatrix yet, you see the Dursleys?" Dad repeated and I nodded to him. "Lucius, his behavior is just like Vernon, I see Narcissa when I look at Petunia and though I never met Bellatrix when I look at Marge, she's just a muggle version of that demented death eater. I waited fourteen long years to be free of them and with you back now, I'm back in the place I belong."

"You have no clue how thrilled I was that Hagrid was coming to get me, that I found out who I really am, I just wanted freedom, and you gave it to me grandpa, grandma. Simply by sending the letter. And now I have what I always wanted, my family back in one piece now, I'm free of the Elder Dursleys forever, and Dudley is now a muggle version of me in our world." I told him and he nodded, his blue eyes gentle as he looked at them coldly.

"There's no getting out of this Petunia, you've had this coming for fourteen years, so muggle death eaters and purebloods huh, well you should have read the fine print on what I really am Petunia, my occupation is wizard cop you three, I'm a narcotic's agent, homicide detective and lieutenant of the police department all in one. As to that Commissioner, they're all yours, I wanted this house bugged, their every move watched till the trial." Mad Eye said with an icy look on his face and they nodded to that.

"Professor can you train me to block out those memories now?" I asked and he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze as he answer. "Yes I can son, with being an auror you learn to protect against mind violations and block out memories you don't want to remember, with you being my latest star pupil now, I'm ensuring you're ready for the war. Though this means if Crouch Junior already ran you through the unforgivables, I need to test you on mind control techniques, but that's the only time I'm breaking that law." he said to me.

"Wait that's illegal Professor." Mione said and dad turned to her. "It's illegal when out of training, but not when you're going through the academy Hermione, we're put through mind control, torture curses, and every curse that can do a lot of damage till we can throw it off and if Harry's already learned how, he's just like me, a very fast learner." he said and she nodded. "I fought off the imperius curse and I can do it again Professor, just keep testing me on it and I will be immune to it no matter what Riddle tries." I said to him.

"Sure thing Professor, I'll take care of it, Jake, when they go grocery shopping, that's the only time you give them the keys to the car, but they're staying on the property no matter what, get in touch with the block leader on the other side of the wall so he can monitor things if they're in the yard outback, but other than that, they're not leaving the property whatsoever. And finally here, Dave, get the house bugged, monitors all over the house, we're watching from the precinct and and have a van parked outside, just in case." The commissioner said and the trio all nodded to him.

"Unfortunately for you the charm is staying on this house, though you're not going to be around to enjoy it once the trial arrives and you're living somewhere else now, because Dudley and I are spending two weeks, during the next two summers here, but unfortunately for you. You're getting replaced by someone else to work with." I said and Vernon swallowed at that. " Uh what do you mean exactly?" he asked and Dad smirked as he said it to him.

"Because while you're in jail, or more accurately living at your beginning, we're taking hair samples from you to ensure we throw off the death eaters. You're in your beginning, this house is now a safe house starting the day after the trial. That potion changes your voice, so we look like you and sound like you, and while you're at Cokesworth, Lilly and I are here, pretending we're you, but he gets the life he deserves finally, before we move him to our manor after that." he said and I smiled at that, relieved that I had them back.

"My intention is that while we're here pretending we're you, I'm abolishing all connections Dudley had to his old life, starting with his gang, get his record cleaned up with the authorities and the elementary school he went to. You're acting as the doubles to the Grangers and you're being moved to your hometown, back into your old house Petunia. This house is undergoing some magic remodeling and I can live and get used to life here."

"As for your company, I'm selling it, you're living under a rehabilitation of your old life, a life where no one sees you as a businessman, but a criminal now, while once they get to know me in your place, I'm well likable and they're going to see me and the boys, as well as Lilly as much better company after that. Harry's life is going to be ten times better than what he suffered through before with you, because he's got us now."

"As a mixture of both lives together now, that means a better house and life, and everything that comes with it. With the fact I know how to drive a car, I'm using twenty percent of the budget and converting it to pounds to ensure my son learns to drive, but it's a mixture of both lives together with me back in his life and Dudley is learning that way as well. But the boys are getting a much better life out of this, he's getting removed from Smeltings."

"Lilly is teaching him by use of magic, and we regulate the sugar levels in his body so he's looking like he does now, but without the tough boy attitude now. He's going to be everything that make my in-laws what they are and he's got Sirius, me and Lilly with him, while Remus, Severus, Dora and Alastor are with my son in the school with him to protect him now." Dad said to him sternly as he looked at her.

"The charm is doing tinted glass on the Windows, your backyard is getting changed to something far more comfortable, but this house is now our property starting the day after the trial, then once your new quarters are set up you're being moved there. So get ready to pack up your furniture, you're moving everything there. And we're getting ready made copies of everything you have here on the house set up."

"Though your TV set is getting replaced with a few things, but this house is going to have several severe changes added on to it when we take control of the house afterwards. You may have lost a sister that night, but allowing him to treat us like this is going too far Petunia. Yes I'm a rich man, but I am a cop, a noble lord in my world."

"You recall one of your life lessons, do unto others as they have done unto you. Well you're getting a a chance at redemption, that word is a word we associate with people like your husband and his sister. But why treat Lilly like this when Severus and I came into the picture exactly. We understand her in a way you can't, because we're both magical, she understands Mione and our son, because she's lived it?" Dad asked her sternly and she looked at him.

"You took away the most important person in my world Potter, I hated you both for that. I never wanted to be the link to your world, if my parents had still been alive when this happened could, but me I never wanted that link, I wanted to be normal." she told him and he nodded as mum answered. "Well if you wish for repentence it's too little, too late now, Petunia, you threw me to the werewolves after I started school, well now it's our turn."

"To quote the words in The Haunting, 'but clearly mother thought that James would be better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details than you', I'm their favorite, because I stayed the same person I always was, they met James, and they love him like a son. Dudley is getting his own chance at redemption now and he's my cub now, I'm raising him like he's my own and my son has him as a new brother now and they got each other now."

"You're nothing to us now, we don't want anything to do with either of you anymore, think about what your discrimination and hatred has cost you now, me as your sister never wanting anything to do with you, your parents have disowned you. You lost everything that you ever worked and your son has chosen us over you as a matter of redemption now to be free of what you poisoned him with." Mum said to her sternly and she nodded to that sadly.

"You never wanted to be that link, you should have thought of that before and left for school out of town, while Lilly and I were together, if you never treated her like this, I wouldn't have turned into a death eater Petunia. Your parents treat me like a son, my brother in law is Janes now and I'm having my trio is now intact finally, I'm changing back to my younger self a and I'm helping raise your son the way he should be raised now." Severus said to her sternly as he turned to the officers right behind him.

"Better make it two Sir, one outback and one in front of the house, they're surrounded on both sides and the houses is bugged in every room of the house, no privacy and absolutely no breaking out we found you everywhere you went. So there's nowhere to go Petunia and no fighting me off either, he found me and you pay the consequences now for your treatment of him, but my mother is living up the block from you, there's no where to go."

"You remember what she was like when we were kids well she's going to be ensuring you're never getting past us, because that areas is a mixtures of magical and muggle alike. Alright, kids, head back to headquarters now okay, we need to have a little chat with her, son, honey." Severus said gently to me and the duo and we nodded as Ron looked at us as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as as Mione did the same around my waist then.

"Come on guys, time to go home now." Ron said to the ten of us and we nodded. "Sirius, could you, Molly and Remus go with them, Severus, Dan and I need to have a chat with Petunia right now." Mum asked and they nodded to her, as we activated the fireplace. "You first bro." Fred said and I nodded as I stepped into it. "Number 17 Grimmauld Place!" I shouted, as I left the number 4 Privet Drive for the last time to begin my new life in my world, only this time I had my parents raising me from that day forward.

 **Dursley Residence-Nobody's POV**

After seeing what they had to see then, Severus looked at the trio in disgusted hate and Dan said his thoughts out loud. "You really thought we'd never find out Petunia, Harry found my daughter first and then found Severus, but I may not have recognized him at first, because I didn't know what his paternal name is, she told me that his mother is Lilly, but hearing the words Professor Severus Snape activated my memories back then."

"What's the reason for cutting me off when she found him huh, did you think I was going to have you arrested when he learned who I was to him, that I'd just adopt him when I learned this, well I would have done both. I can't believe you, how could you do that to him. Twenty years of holding in a grudge and you take it out on an innocent boy, that kid's been through enough already but this as well."

" There's no execute for this." he said coldly and she finished that sentence. "Had our positions gone in reverse I'd raise him like he was my own baby, and he'd grow up in a mixture of both our worlds. Severus did nothing to take me away from you did this to yourself Petunia. You hurt me emotionally, you had mum and dad for everything, I was gone every school year, but I'm gone now and then you let these pigs hurt my baby."

"Well the harassment you called out to sue the department is at an end, I'm fifteen times richer than you and your family are and I'm a good witch. You don't like magic well that's to bloody damn bad, you're seeing it every day from the day after the trial, your son chose me and I'm raising him the way he should have been raised this entire time. As for cooking, cleaning, you better get used to being the ones doing this, because you don't have my baby to order around any more." she said coldly and Severus ended it then.

"You really thought I never find him, he'd never find me, that I'd never reveal just what position I have in his life or that I'd never grow that close to him or Mione starting today. Our lives came together as one today once I told him the truth. He considered me his perfect revenge against you, because he found me, learned what I really am to him, and then learned his father's occupation. Did you honestly think he'd never tell us the truth of why he wanted one of us to adopt him, just so he could leave Privet Drive forever."

"When we happen to be his parents best friends and mentors, we were in an order meeting this afternoon, and he told us the truth, I can read your minds and I read his and he caught a glimpse of mine and saw Lilly and me together when we were this age. But that did it for him, a fresh start and we started building our bonds, I'm the missing wizard uncle he's been trying to find for fourteen years now."

"The kids found each other first year, and he meets Dan, and starts building that bond once again. Nothing, absolutely nothing excuses this, you're spending the rest of your life back at our beginning now. I've actually spent my summers living back on the block, before the year starts, but Christmas breaks I'm acting as chaperone for the Cubs that choose to stay at the school now. Well expect to see me living just up the block now." he said smiling dangerously and Petunia paled at the news.

"Wait you moved back Severus?" Dan repeated and he nodded. "Yeah I did, it started at Spinnet's End for me when I found you guys, so I just just updated the house to my adult self and my father took off when I was eleven so having Albus and Uncle Rick raise me with paternal love and compassion works now and with mum and Aunt Kimberly back, though mum has the house when I'm at work now as to that."

"I'm back as you remember the nine year old me." he said and Dan smiled at as he clapped a hand on his shoulder as James walked into the parlor with Kingsley just behind him and a furious look on his face. "I found locks on the bedroom door and the room looks beyond barren, it looks like he chose to decorate his room with our house colors, there's pictures of Hedwig all over the walls as well." he said and Tonks walked in from the yard.

"There's damage to the Windows and the wall on the back of the house Uncle James, it seems to me that when Dobby was intercepting his letters to the Weasleys they came to get him and tore the bars off the wall by using the car." she said and the commissioner nodded to that information. "Well that confirms the reports of kidnapping then, Dora you find anything else honey." he said and she nodded to him.

"I heard a loud crash on that side of the house when the trio came to get him, so I figured it was an escape that went down without a hitch here. Though learning that the trio are the family of red heads surrounding him, that I wasn't expecting at the championship game last year." he said to him and he nodded as James answered that.

"I can understand why, but Arthur was and is very good friend of mine, we've been friends since we were kids, but he found the quartet like I wanted him to. Mione was his surrogate twin sister, and the boys are his brothers." James told him and he nodded to that. "So your world had the truth this entire time, your muggleborn parents have the stories in our world, my suggestion is pulling a pre-emptive strike tonight and getting them to focus on that."

"If their parents bought the books they already know that truth, but get them to focus on the descriptions Harry gave of each of you to his thoughts and their muggle counterparts in the movie. That's going to blow the truth wide open now Jim." Reynolds told him and he nodded in agreement to that. "Good idea Rick and thank you for the idea. Dave, I'm coming back later on to help you magically bug this house later." Amelia said and he nodded to her.

"If the information is in that book, we're learning the extent of why they took the car that ended up all over the newspapers here." James said, before a patronus came flying in through the window. _"It's the second chapter in the second book dad, the chapter titles are labeled by Dobby's name and the Weasleys homestead. Sirs if you've not gotten around to reading the second book yet, everything you need about the type of abuse they've done to me is in the opening chapters of the first three books."_ they heard his son say to him and they all nodded as the trio paled at the news then.

"An updation to the stories for us and the entire department of what goes on in this house when he's not around me or my officers, let alone his teachers and the order members, well I'd say your gooses are cooked. Well no matter what you say now, the minister is going to be at the trial, and those memories are getting shown to the judge like he just did it for us." he said and they swallowed, before they could answer a owl arrived.

"Not again, peck of owls alright, this is getting ridiculous, alright James." Severus said in exasperation at the response and James did his own message, as Richard looked at him and Albus then with a bemused look on his face. "I take there were seven or eight the night of the attack?" Richard asked and they nodde. "First was the ministry, than came Arthur, Sirius, another from the ministry and finally me Rick." Dumbledore said and he nodded to him.

 _"Malfalda, this residence is not the legal residence of Harold James Potter, but it's every two weeks during the summer, spread the word around the ministry, the Potters, first and second generation, are back from the dead, if you don't believe my words, come straight to Privet Drive and you're seeing us face to face."_ James said into his patronus and ten minutes later there was a knock on the door then.

And he went to get it then, to find the rest of his office standing there with shocked looks on their faces then. "James, but how?" Dedalus Diggle asked him in shocked happiness and he gave him a hug. "Our old magic rituals Ded', the guys brought us back, and we brought back my parents, Harry's not an orphan anymore. As the great grandson of Gryffindor, he had spells that worked to bring people back, we can put the old order back in one piece now. As for Harry, he's back where he belongs permanently now." he said and they nodded smiling at the news then.


	15. 15: Critical Decisions And Truths

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: For this chapter the group's are going over fatal flaws and mistakes in training, before things change directions. Though from here the action is about to start as they work out key details and their families are now reunited with each other. Also the message on the map is going to reveal a shocking truth to the Aurors and the order members that are part of the second order now.**

 **Chapter 15: Training Glitches and Truths**

 **Previously on Return of the Potters...,** Seeing their lost set of friends and the smile on Severus's face the duo smiled, knowing what this meant now as Emmeline said what they were both thinking to him smiling as she said. "Where's Lilly?" Emmeline Vance asked and he lead them to the parlor. "Lilly!" she said smiling and she gave her a hug. "Merlin I'm glad your back Lilly, we missed you a lot." she said and she smiled.

"You too Em, we brought back Cedric, my parents, the Potters and the Prewetts, but we got another sixty people to bring back now, and this is really going to scare the daylights out of Riddle later." she said and Dedalus answered her at that. "You, the Prewett twins, who's next exactly here, because we lot eighty people the last ten years."

 **"** Who's next exactly anyway, Frank and Alice are in the hospital right now, Emily is dead, thanks to a lab explosion, and Riddle killed and wiped out May's entire family?" he asked and she nodded to that. "Alright, we, as the rest of the original and secondary order, are bringing back every member that he and the death eaters either killed or tortured here, we're taking back our world now." she said, and they nodded to that.

"What's the call now you two?" Dan asked and she smiled. " Em', Ded', round up the newly revised order, we're getting every member that was killed in the last war and working out plans, but the meeting is tonight after the kids go to bed alright." she said and they both nodded to that. "Wait a sec, Albus, does the elixir work for every injury needed here, can it bring the Longbottoms back?" he asked him and Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah well we have to discuss certain issues here right now Professor, because the system failed my son, and I'm having the current administration hauled up on charges for this. You could have destroyed our best chance to destroy him good, by never checking on him, and by not letting Sirius explain things to you at the time. If Harry and Sirus already did, thank you Professor." James said with a dangerous growl.

"What are you talking about James?" Dedalus asked and he looked at him firmly as Lily answered him with a furious look on her face at this. "I'm saying you just sentenced my son to a life of hell, because of your God damn belief system here. I grew up in this world, but I'm a muggleborn you two and I'll explain when we get back."

"But you ministry members that are part of the order now, and every member that was so quick to judge my brother here, are hearing it from his point of view, as well as my son's trio, because they're the only witnesses to that truth when we do so Ded. To answer your remark, regarding the stone, yes it can. Dad, you're a medic and a alchemist, you think this ought to be enough to bring back the Longbottoms now?" she said and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe I didn't remember that son, honey, fatal or near fatal injuries, including mental ones, we can bring Frank and Alice to headquarters and give them the elixir. That's Neville's biggest Christmas gift ever now, his family back in one piece like ours is." Charlie said to him and James smiled at that as they apparated back to Grimmauld place then.

 **Number 17 Grimmauld Place Harry's POV**

After getting back to my godfather's house I felt the anger and grief shoot through me as I separated from the group and, already knowing what I was feeling then, the trio went with me. "Harry what's wrong?" Mione asked softly and I looked at her. "Why, why did it take the guys getting me the map to get the truth out, I could have spent the last twelve years in our world, and instead the adults condemned me to a living hell."

"We both were raised as muggleborns Mione, dad's going to kill the ministry members working in the order for this, if they just given Sirius a chance to prove his innocence. I'd have Sirius living with me as a protector, raising me the way I was supposed to be raised, I'd be with you guys, Susan, Luna, Neville..." I said as I couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down in front of them as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey shh, it's going to be okay, we just got to make that clear to the ministry now, especially to the ones that are connected our family, bro, it's going to be fine, I mean innocent till proven guilty, never judge a book by its cover. We're blood traitors, you have to put this in words only a fellow muggleborn, or a halfblood raised as a muggleborn, can understand now Harry. Dad and Aunt Lilly, and Uncle Severus are going to agree when they hear it from our perspective." she said and I nodded as I smiled at her.

"You girls are my entire life now, I love you, I'm not losing you now." I said, looking at her. "I love you too, brother." she said and buried her head into my shoulder as I hugged her and Ron wrapped both arms around us and we went into a three way hug then. "We do it once the our parents and Severus get home." I said and she nodded in agreement to that as I heard an answering voice to that then.

"Do what exactly?" I heard and turned to see the rest of our inner circle standing at the door and I waved them over to us and they sat down. "Do what Harry?" Fred asked and I explained that. "You remember our discussion over the map and how, if you'd gotten it to me like five years ago, I'd be living with Sirius?" I asked and they all nodded. "Every adult, on our parents age group, is too quick to judge when he was raised in a family like this, our age group classified me as the heir simply because of my ability."

"I mean think it over, they all saw Pettigrew as a hero, because he's a Gryffindor and well to do family, Sirius's family are death eater supremacists, aside from Andromeda and Tonks, but Andromeda's Sisters married death eaters and Andromeda herself married a muggleborn. Crouch was from Hufflepuff and he turned into a maniac, as was Bellatrix herself and her husband Rudolph. This is something we classify in the muggle world."

"We call it the value test, the professor called it moral fiber when I decided to get Gabbie and Mione, though they weren't my treasures, I went back for them. So with that, what does that say to you exactly?" I asked and Neville covered his eyes as I heard another voice say it for him. "It says we all placed to much power in our blood and house relief system, not to look at the individual, dear." I heard as Madam Aggie walked in.

"Hello Mama, I take it you heard that just now?" I asked and she nodded as Eileen walked in right behind her with my adoptive siblings. "We did actually and you are right on every count, family and blood traits don't count for much, but your values do Harry, that's what I taught your mother, before my son became a death eater. And with those words, just who sentenced you to this life of purgatory exactly?" she asked me gently.

"My parents age group, and the current administration Aunt Eileen, if they'd just given Sirius a chance to prove his innocence, I'd be completely protected right now, and living in our world. And instead, Crouch, though he was blackmailed, through him in jail without a trial and I've been sentence to a life of living hell because of this Pureblood stigma." I told her and she nodded to that as she answered me.

"Don't worry dear, my age group is letting theirs have it now for this, if I'd been alive at the time, your parents would still be alive and I'd be able to heal the damage inflicted on your families boys. As a Pureblood, though I'm a neutral, my family had ways to classify these things, your mother I loved like a daughter, your father like a son Mione. Your grandparents couldn't care less we were witches and a wizard."

"But seeing you three together is like I'm looking at your parents and my son when they were your age. Two generations with the same personalities, don't worry baby, Aggie and I are fixing this right now." she said as the elder Evans and Potters walked in the door to join them. "Speaking of which, Mione do your grandparents know that you're a witch?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah they do, they see it as a great honor now."

"My cousin is beyond jealous now that I've gotten our parents attention and I'm more self assured than I was when we were younger. My life is the wizarding world, but dad, I've never seen him so happy now that he's got you and your mother back in his life, our family life we can be the surrogate siblings we should be now." she said and I nodded to her in agreement to that as I said it.

"Yeah I know, but if my house is like Sirius's, your entire family is safe there, till the war ends, we just lay low, and create several safe houses now." I said and she nodded in agreement to that. "To answer your question son, it's got unplottable charms and a dozen more protection spells on it, every muggle connected to us is completely safe there, that includes your cop friends, if they wish to live with us."

"Our house is the size of the whitehouse in America, we got a war room, so Ron, treat this as a giant game of wizards chess, once the war starts. But to change subjects now ladies. How's he doing Eileen, because I'm ready to hex Cornelius for this at the moment, just because he's from a supremacist family, doesn't mean he's a murderer. His parents were Bellatrix and Crouch jr. To the highest degree, that's why I took him in."

"The Pureblood stigma is as bad as it could get and I'm calling for an empeachment when this gets out the elder Potters and you are back." Grandpa said with a pissed off look on his face as Cedric answered him. "It just gave out now, he's been holding it in ever since I was murdered at the time last summer Papa Charlie. Though frankly if he'd just done the blasted truth spell by swearing on his magic that would have done it."

"But my being murdered was thanks to Pettigrew and Crouch junior, it was a set up and I'm ready to vaporize both of them for this." he said and I looked at him. "Swearing on my magic. You mean I can prove my innocence simply by swearing on my magic?" I asked and he nodded. "There's two fool proof ways to prove your innocence honey, one is swearing on your magic and the other is veritaserum."

"With the house unplottable to the ministry and death eaters, just do it now, show us everything that Fudge dragged up at your trial, you had every right to use that spell, in times of danger a under age wizard can use magic to protect themselves. What you did was under that law." Madam Aggie said and I nodded. "I swear on my magic I never used a levitating charm when I was twelve at the Dursley's house, so mote it be." I said and my wand flashed in response as I said it.

"Expecto Patronum!" I snapped out and my patronus came flying out with my entire paternal quartet in it this time. "Well that just added on to the case, my son is innocent of all charges here, Dobby framed him Amy. And with those words, you need to get the facts straight, before pointing fingers." I heard as my parents walked in the door as I answered that remark. "Malfalda Hopkirk never checks the under age magic meters to know who does magic does she?" I asked Madam Bones shook her head.

"No she does not, why do you ask?" she asked and I sighed. "I was framed for that hover charm, everything you'll see is the truth here. Everything that Fudge dragged up at the trial it's in the books, but to understand because as a teenager my emotions kept getting more jumbled up as I got older, but at the moment it's Sirius I want to talk about." I said and Remus said it for the entire adult group as he asked the next question.

"If you say that at the moment Harry, and I got every reason to be furious right now, Amelia, as to why he's my cub. And with those words in mind here." he said and my parents nodded in agreement then as dad said it for both of them. "You basically left my son to a life of purgatory, because of our belief system, if you'd just given Sirius a chance to explain, he'd be living our way for the last fourteen years." Dad said and I finished.

"If you're all acting normal now with him, why just over react when he escaped custody exactly. I mean putting up dementors all over the school, he told me he was innocent and I saw Peter face to face, I was going to bring him in to you so you could arrest him Madam Bones, but had it not been for Severus and the fact Remus forgot to take his potion Cedric would still be alive right now." I said and Amos covered his face.

"You mean if we just took it slow and not put those dementors all around the school, you wouldn't have passed out, and had Remus taken the potion, he'd help you arrest Pettigrew before he got away?" Kingsley asked me and I nodded to him. "You screwed up here, all of you screwed up big time. All of you listen to me carefully now, but I have no knowledge of our ways of our life here, if I had, do you think I'd be that clueless in the tournament, the opening dance, knowing the protocols for it, everything."

"I lost ten years growing up in our world and you expect me to know everything about it, but you left me in the muggle world. They kept that truth from me for years, all I want is to be treated as normally as possible. I want a life, be my age instead of what you all expect from me and all because of what, that prophecy. Sirius is the first link to that past, he acted like I'm his son, and I risked death getting him out of the school."

"In fact, you think I'd risk expulsion, if I thought he was guilty two years ago? I mean think it over, why wouldn't he wouldn't just blast me repeatedly. Every time we saw each other. He waited till after the dorm was empty, before he broke in. Think it over why would he do that and knowing Remus is working there at the time. Remus was with me that day, he decided while I was with Remus, safely out of the way." I said and Sirius nodded as he said it to Moody to explain it to him.

"I knew with Harry not being able to go to Hogsmeade, and with a possibility that an old friend was working there in the school till I saw the paw prints in the grass, and recognized them as Remus, he was still using the tree. I knew he was acting as a teacher there and that did it for me. Harry had been reunited with Remus, so with the kids at Hogsmeade, Harry was with Remus, and safely out of reach of Peter."

"I waited till dinner on purpose, the dormitory was empty, that's why I chose Halloween to do it, when I broke in. Why of all nights to do it for me: it was the night my life was destroyed: twelve years to the day. I wanted him arrested and Crookshanks informed of the new password. I was bringing him to you myself professor, I knew you were the only who'd listen to me professor." he said and Moody nodded as I read it out.

"You waited till dinner on purpose, you weren't trying to hurt the kids, you wanted the rat?" Arthur repeated and he nodded. "Yes both times I broke in it was because I was after Peter. I was trying to protect your children from a still active death eater, your daughter and sons, my godson, Neville, Mione. I was trying to protect them and every kid in the castle by arresting a highly dangerous death eater that entire time."

" So I turned into my animagus and hid in the astronomy tower, and then headed for the tower, if she'd remembered all the times we left the tower I wouldn't have lost my temper that night. And that wasn't a knife either I was in my animagus for, it was my claws that caused that on the painting, my entire intention was bring him to Remus, and through our connection, do the reversal spell and you'd have him standing in front of you Professors, and then reveal myself to you: innocent of all charges at this moment."

"The twins are looking at the map Harry sees that name and looks at me holding him and you know the truth as he says it for me and bingo, you have the murderer right in front of you this entire time, Harry's back with me and he gets the entire truth of what really happened that night. Instead of the reversal truth he got, why would I break out if I wanted him. 'He's at Hogwarts', Ron when did you say Percy found that rat?" he asked.

"When he was seven Sirius, ten years exactly, if the twins just looked at the bloody map, he'd be free and that solves the entire problem." he said to him and he nodded. "The map never lies, we created it to tell the truth. Jim, you recall your last message to Harry, before we joined the order?" he asked and dad nodded to him as he said it as he looked at me smiling as he quoted word for word the message I read out.

' ** _As the writers and creators of this map we bestow it to the next generation, my heir, my little Bambi, if I'm not around, use this map as a way to create as much mischief as you want, you're the heir of a great legacy, I love you my son, if you need proof to know who I am remember this nickname, I'm the adult version of you if you choose to become like me, while your mother is the female version of my form, you're our fawn we love you and we'll always be here for you.'_**

 ** _'If Pettigrew is the spy and turns us in. Though he's a Gryffindor, anyone can choose to turn to the darkside, this is my first lesson to you my son. But house and birthrights, let alone money, doesn't count for anything. With you being half muggle use the lessons of the books in that world. Remember this, but your values do count, you choose to follow in my footsteps, and this map falls into the hands of our young protégés, and they're the family he's hiding with."_**

 ** _"Use your best literature in the muggle world and remember the lessons here, never judge a book by its cover, nothing is black and white, never jump to conclusions and finally, just because a victim looks safe and innocent doesn't mean they are. Sirius wasn't a murderer. He was under my orders that night to hunt him down and bring him to Amelia Bones. We saw each other barely five hours prior to that and I told him, if he broke the secret keeper bond, hunt him down and bring him to Amelia Bone and Professor Alastor Mad-eye Moody."_**

 ** _"If your betrothed is the family that ends up getting burned burned the death eaters, once again, remember this advice, if you find Mione and Ronald and they and Neville become your quartet once in school. If one of your classmates bought a half kneazle, they know whether the rat is really a rat or an animagus and can talk to other animagi, and remember the name Marauders."_**

 ** _"If our young protégés are the older brothers to your betrothed, and they pass the map to you get it to Remus immediately and tell him who you saw on it, he'll know the truth automatically and help you free Sirius. But remember this, you have to remember this, but this map was meant to be yours my son, you're the first born heir of the marauders, this map belongs to you."_**

 ** _"Remember this, but this map shows everything: it shows everyone, what they're doing every day in Hogwarts. Nothing can hide from it-its magically hexed to be like a muggle surveillance device, it shows everything and even in animagi form, nothing can hide from it. You get found by my friends the Weasleys and he's with them, use this as a way to get that to Dumbledore."_**

 ** _"Use this as a way to find him, if he's taken in by a family connected to us, remember, this map never lies, it's like the Goblet of Fire, it's so powerful that nothing gets past it, being animagi, we all show up on the map, even if we're in animal form we show up on this map. My son as the chosen one, you got a more important future than you'll ever know, remember me and your mother.'_**

 _' **We may not be with you for real, but we'll always be with you, always remember these words as your last memories of us, remember, do your best, if you follow in my footsteps, in order to be the best you got to break a few rules and bend others, to succeed you have to improvise and experiment, don't follow everything in the books you got to wing it, that's how you succeed in school, remember that son, I love you, your father James, AKA Prongs'.** _ he read out and they covered their eyes as they realized it then.

"You knew, you knew he was the probable spy against us James?" Kingsley asked and he nodded. " I did, and I wanted a way to have my son be able to pass him to you for his crimes. Had it not been for Filch, we'd be alive and Sirius would be my son's guardian. Sirius was doing what I asked him to do actually Amelia. By being my son's protector, my last remark to him, we saw each other three days before and again before the attack that night, but I said if Peter turns us in, hunt him down and bring him to you, bring him to you and Mad-eye." Dad said and they nodded in shock to that.

"That's what happened that night, you were under orders by the Potters to hunt him down and bring him to the ministry?!" Amelia repeated and he nodded to her. "Yes Amy I was, I was following orders by my brother, if you just let me explain this you'd know that. I was under direct orders by the Professor and James here as an undercover auror. Instead, Crouch threw me in Azkaban without a trial, well the administration is getting sued for this, because you sentenced my godson to a hell." Sirius said to her firmly.

"He entered the dormitory and headed for our dorm, so tell me why would he risk breaking in if I'm not the target, than who does that leave exactly?" I asked Moody answered that with a furious look. "Peter Pettigrew, AKA the rat, you had it right, he wanted him dead, but not because he's your secret keeper, Peter sold you out to Riddle that night. His worthless hide meant more to him than your entire family, he's getting roasted for this later now. I see what you're saying son." he said and moved to my side at that as Sirius stood between him and dad.

"Yeah exactly he was attempting to arrest him that entire time. If you'd give it fifteen minutes, before jumping to conclusions when he and I came face to face that night. You'd know that and hear his side of the story, if he broke into the dorm, why was carrying a knife, who aside from me is he really after. Me to tell me the truth. Why would Remus respond to him like he's his brother once he saw him that night?"

"Remus has been acting like my father all this time, because to him I was his cub, I broke the news to him first when Severus confiscated the map, that map belongs to them, he knows what it does and how it works, if it hadn't been for Filch, you'd know thirteen years ago that truth. And in fact, if you'd just let him prove his innocence simply by letting him swear on his magic you'd know he was innocent Professors, grandma."

"That's the only option, swearing on his magic, he's innocent, he never got that chance to prove it in front of us, when we saw him the night Pettrigrew was revealed, but that's the one option to really alleviate your concern Professors. In fact you're an aged auror, Professor, you once told me that to be an auror, you had to sort out the liars, to know who was loyal and still answered the call, check his arm if you don't believe me."

"I mean think it over, if he was a death eater, you'd think he'd risk his life for me instead killing me on the spot. To them I'm the person who stopped their master, every death eater still on the rampage is running loose. Sirius for all you could know was acting as an undercover agent at the time. That's in the job as a cop as well." I said and he smiled as he answered that. " I was undercover actually Amy, I pretended to be a death eater, but I'd never sell my son to them at all." he said firmly and she paled at that.

"Dear Merlin I forgot all about that, I assigned you as an undercover agent at the time, gathering information and passing it to me and Remus, we were the only ones who knew about that, before the Potters went into hiding." Dumbledore said sadly at that and he nodded. "Yeah I know Albus, learning your favorite quartet had been torn apart by the war hurts and you forget key details here." Dad said and he and grandma nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner Albus?" Aunt Amy asked and he sighed as he said it to her. "Amelia, being a defector for the other side can get you killed if you're caught. In wars you don't know who to trust, and you'd think Barty would listen if I hadn't vouched for Severus ay the time, our lives were torn apart by the last war, we got a chance to start over. But this war is far more dangerous and you're learning exact truths later." he said to her and I finished that gently

"My memories are the keys to that, you're an adult who is a cop, and they're teachers, but you're a master in combat as is Kingsley, and the Professor, but there is a way to look at the last spell done by Sirius's wand here. You did that with Winky last summer, you could have checked, I mean five different ways here: wand check, veritaserum, swearing on his magic, checking his arm for the dark Mark, him giving you his memory."

"You never did any of that, you just assumed and you failed me as the person you're trying to protect, as Peter said, how can they get to me, I am so well protected. Professor you better answer that?" I said and Moody crossed his arms. "We failed to protect you by making incorrect assumptions, it gets one child killed and you're left suffering a trauma, because you've been in the presence of a man you thought was me."

"If I'm your favorite professor, aged auror maybe, but me and Remus, we taught you what you needed to know. Than we're the ones training you in hand to hand combat now, he's right Amy, we failed him, in all areas, we threw his guardian in jail without a trial, we failed to protect him from Riddle and it gets a child killed. Well time to rectify that right now, in the morning, they're seeing James and Lilly alive along with Cedric."

"In our world we decide innocent till proven guilty, what you did is what caused Fred Krueger to go on a rampage in these kids dreams and the first movie he slaughtered three and an adult. Sirius was framed for murder, you go on a manhunt and arrest the wrong person, and he dies by being set up looking like he committed suicide. I don't call this justice at all, but a severe case injustice at the moment." Dudley said to her firmly.

"Had he died in the prison, it would be over for me, because I would be dead by this point myself. And with those words you pointed the finger at the wrong person, your instincts are so good you know he's lying or not Professor." I said to him and he nodded as dad answered that as he looked at him as he looked at Sirius gently. "And speaking of which, you better do it now for me Sirius, prove you're still loyal to me, that I'm your brother and best mate." Dad said to him and he nodded as he said the words then.

"I swear on my magic I didn't turn in the Potters location to Voldemort, kill Peter Pettigrew or kill those muggles. That Peter is still alive and I tried to protect Harry, his quartet and the entire school from a murderer the entire year during third year so mote it be!" he said and he gave his patronus. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted and his patronus appeared in front of us and they smiled in relief.

"Alright, that's enough proof for me now Sirius, you're innocent. Thank you merlin, we just got to get the truth out now." she said and I smiled. " There's our proof Aunt Amy, he's innocent now, but you're part of the wizengamot, can you call for a mis trial and get a retrial, mom and dad can take me out for the day and with me are the duo and Remus, involved in the trial?" I asked and they all nodded to that to answer me.

"Why didn't I think of that last year when my name got called?" I asked and he sighed. "Because A) being you were too scared to focus or ask questions for helping in proving your innocence in this and B) the Hufflepuff's were too furious to think straight son. But if this means you can verify that you never put your name in the goblet, you better go ahead and say it." Remus told me and I nodded as I answered that gently.

"I swear on my magic i never put my name into the goblet of fire, that I saw Voldemort return, that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and that Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Macnair were all at the graveyard and are back on the rampage, so mote it be. "I said and repeated the charm."Expecto Patronum!" I shouted and my stag appeared and that did it for everyone.

"That makes it totally clear now, you never put your name into goblet, with Arthur and me acting your in-laws this entire time though you didn't know that, I didn't have to have you swearing your magic to know you wouldn't do that dear. Amos you had no reason to be furious, he'd been drafted against his will." Molly said firmly to him and he nodded as his eyes went dangerous as he realized what I meant.

"Mum I get enough attention from you guys as it is, I don't need this as well too, but the goblet is the reason Ron thought I'd do it behind his back, it took the bloody dragon to realize I'd never put my name in the goblet." I told her and she nodded. "You never deserved what happened these last fourteen years dear, like my family, you've never deserved that prophecy, and yet you don't act like the attention seeking type, but like your mother dear. You're so much like your mother I can see her in you dear." Madam Aggie said and sighed as she finished as she looked at him.

"Swearing on your magic is the one foolproof way to prove the truth to the others, because you lie and you lose your powers, you're telling the truth and you keep your powers and with that fact in mind here Peter is still alive, and if he's still alive right now than there's only one person I can think of that caused that murder and he's destroyed our families and now he's destroyed yours last summer. Said someone the bloody ministry is attacking him and Albus for." Madam Aggie said and Amos finished her sentence, his blue eyes blazing in anger as he said it with a growl.

"Well that just summed it up for all of us who didn't believe you before son. The said someone is the someone they've been attacking you for, he's back alright, I'm going to kill him again for this, the bastard murdered my son, I'm going to kill him a second time for this!" Amos snapped with a furious look on his face. "Yeah exactly sir. Alright, I swear on my magic, that Peter Pettigrew is still alive, he is an unregistered rat animagus and he killed Cedric Diggory on behalf of Lord Voldemort so mote it be."I shouted and then said the words, knowing he was really going to be furious then.

"Expecto Patronum!" I called out and my stag appeared and he slammed his hand on the table at that. "When I get my hands on that rat he's a dead man for this, you traitor, how could you, you come out into the open and I'm feeding you to the vultures for this!" he snapped with a furious look and I nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Lord Diggory, I tried my best, I never wanted to be in the tournament, if I hadn't gotten drafted, he'd still be alive right now. In fact, he was the point of no return for Pettigrew at the time." I said and he put his hands on my shoulders as he said it gently to me.

"Son listen to me carefully, this wasn't your fault, it never was and it never will be, I know you feel guilty here, but there was nothing you could have done. He's slaughtered dozens for his own secret reasons, my son was in the wrong place at the wrong time, that wasn't your fault this time, you had no control over this. We go through things in life we can't control, this happens to be one of them and his mother and I don't blame you, we never blamed you." he said and pulled me into a hug then.

"Who are you to me really, the bond..." I started to say, before feeling something shift in my heart as I looked at him and he smiled. "Like Frank, Sirius and Remus, I'm another friend of your father's, you don't remember, but check your photo album." he said and I nodded as I looked through the photos till I landed on one that had my father, Sirius, Remus, a fifteen year old version of Uncle Frank, Kingsley, and Andromeda.

A fifteen year old version of Amos, next to them was my mother, godmother, Lady Diggory, Luna's mother and Madam Bones, and to my shock, I saw we all looked like them at that age, as I turned it to another photo and saw a graduation party that had my parents, the Weasleys, Diggories, Greengrasses, Bones, Sirius, Remus, Lovegoods and Kingsley and I smiled.

"Hey Ron, Neville, girls, check this out we all look like our parents as teenagers." I said and they crowded around me to take a look. "Bloody hell, I look just like dad at this age." Ron said with a smile and they chuckled as Arthur answered that with a slight smile as he said it. "It's genetic son, the looks of the parent hits the one most likely to be the most like them and you seven ended up gaining not only our personalities, but our looks, so with that, you and Ginny ended up looking like your mother and me as a result." he said and I smiled.

"If there's one thing I know, it's never make a red headed witch angry at you or she's likely to hex you for annoying her, especially when said red headed witch is engaged to your victim." I said and he started laughing at that as Ginny hugged me and I tightened my arms around her smiling. "Yes well the latest victim in trouble with me now are those muggles my darling. You really thought I'd never find out you hurt my Harry Dursley, you're in serious trouble with us right now." she said with a growl and I hid a chuckle.

"Baby, relax, I'm not risking you hexing her when we got two quarters of the ministry in the room with us right now and one of which happens to be the leader of the cops as well." I told her and she nodded to that as Ron looked at me at the title then as Remus and Sirius started laughing at that and Molly, Arthur and Severus exchanged bemused looks at that. "If that's not enough to turn a few heads right now, nothing is." Mione said and the adults started laughing as Fred answered that remark, with an amused look on his face.

"Just throwing aside the evasiveness with my sister are we mate?" Fred added with a playful smirk and I nodded to him. "Yeah and with your approval bro, I'm your sister's new boyfriend?" I asked and he grinned in delight at that as Ron said it for the trio. "You got it mate, you're already apart of the family, this just makes it more official now." Ron said smiling and I nodded to that.

"Whoa, so this was you guys when you were our age Sir?" I asked and he nodded. "We got that taken eighteen months before graduation, but your father is my fellow house lord brother, us noble house lords treat each other like brothers son. Those of us who are blood traitors I mean, to us there's blood traitors and death eaters, everyone who sided with you and Dumbledore are blood traitors, but the purebloods who sided with him are death eaters or are as close to that death eater rubbish as you can get." he said and I nodded to him.

"Yes and care to tell me why you all automatically pointed the finger at Sirius with those words here?!" I asked and they exchanged looks. " He'd been James's best friend for years, his parents are Pureblood supremacists, and his brother was a death eater." Madam Bones said and I crossed my arms at that. "Yes, but here's something you all should have considered now, family and bloodtypes never mean anything, your values do though. Professor you remember what you said when Cedric died that night, you all put to much faith into the bloodtypes stigma, it doesn't matter what type you grew up in."

"But who you grow up to become that makes the difference, and we all got light and dark inside of us, but it's what side we choose to act on that makes a difference, and that's who we really are. Just look at me, I'm living with a muggle family who are as close to death eaters as you can get, but mum, is from a blood traitor family, I took on her beliefs without thinking twice about it, I'm just like both of my parents combined.

It doesn't matter your upbringing, but who you choose to be that makes the difference, that's who we really are. My beliefs on all this Pureblood crap was created when I saw Draco strutting around the school, because his father is a death eater, he doesn't look the part, because he's an accomplished man, but he is, and now get a very good look at the elder Dursleys." I said and my godfather smiled at my term for it. "They got accomplished looks in their eyes, and their clothes are very expensive."

"Mione, you remember the Outsiders, what's the lesson here exactly, because there's two types here in the book, greasers and Socs, and I chose my own kind, though I'm a Pureblood, but I'm a, to all tense and purposes, living off the poverty line, and the Dursleys would see Lucius as their own kind, if he wasnt a wizard, but mine is Ron and his family, and you sis, and you're looking at the magical version to it and with that in mind, just look at it carefully now."

"Look at him right now Madam Bones, you immediately pointed the finger at him, because of his name, you thought he was a death eater without even thinking twice about it, but of his entire family, aside from Aunt Andromeda, and Tonks, he defied the pure blooded stigma focused on the muggleborns. He protected me, Mione and Ron when Remus forgot his potion, and was doing his job as my godfather, from afar, when I told the Dursleys he's dad's best friend and they immediately backed off when I told them that and with those words in my case here, and Vernon sees him as no good, because he looked at looks automatically, my hair is all over the place."

"I'm dressed in his son's hand me downs and finally to top it off, I'm an orphan, so what's the catch exactly, it's the first thing we learn as we grow up." I said and Mione slammed her hand down on the table as she got it. "Never judge a book by its cover, and there are always two sides to every story, you looked at Pettigrew's automatically, but you never gave Sirius a chance to explain his and Crouch threw him behind bars without a trial." she said and I nodded as I finished it with the next remark then.

."What was Peter Pettigrew like exactly as a child and young adult anyway. In fact look at Crouch, his father was running the courts, and his son becomes a death eater, though he's a Hufflepuff, so what's the lesson here exactly" I asked and she answered that. "We all got light and dark in us, but the part we choose to act on is who we really are and Peter was a Gryffindor, and He was from a blood traitor family, and seemed like he'd never hurt... A fly." she said and she closed her eyes in realization.

"There's your fatal mistake mam, you went by looks and house, and school houses, by school house and family background types, Mad-eye is a Slytherin family, but he chose being a order member, Sirius is also a Slytherin family but he's gone lightside permanently from the time he was a cub, Severus is a Slytherin, but like Moody chose going spy for us, and he's a retired death eater and now I bring it to me, look at me, do I look like I'm a Pureblood supremacist, when the word got out that I'm a parselmouth, and your house automatically pointed the finger at me of being the Heir Of Slytherin.

I mean think it over: none of you could explain how I survived the killing curse, you immediately thought I conjured up the dark mark last year at the World Cup, you thought that Dumbledore allowed me to get into the tournament. Now what's that saying about judging a book, before you even read it more carefully." I said to him and he swallowed and answered the question for both of them.

"That we're looking at family and bloodtypes, but not beliefs. Sirius was a born from a Pureblood, possible death eater family, as was Andy, but we never looked at that clearly, your parents die and we automatically think he's the one who turned on us, because he knew where you were. But Peter Pettigrew was from a blood traitor family and he turns into a death eater and kills dozens by becoming the spy and kills my son, in 'his' name." he said and I nodded to him.

"Yes,and though Sirius may seem the type he's not Lord Diggory truth is, he's got the looks, but he'd never hurt a fly. Why just think he'd automatically turn me in, I mean why not look at Pettigrew, why just assume Sirius turned on my parents that fast. Looking at ten years of friendship, nothing would make Ron turn me in that fast, but guys like Pettigrew that's another thing altogether. Looking at this from another direction, why would Peter be hiding for twelve years if he was innocent,

why would he spend twelve years as a rat if he was innocent, why wouldn't Sirius just take me out when I saw him after I blew Marge up, why wouldn't he just take out our entire dormitory if he was guilty and finally why would Peter try to fake his death twice if he was innocent?" I asked and they exchanged looks at the questions. "I said that exact same remark when I realized he was still alive Amy." Remus said and she nodded as I sighed as I looked at him.

"Our missing perp was hiding out in the open and had Filch not confiscated the bloody map and Professor Dumbledore confiscated it when Percy started school at the time. Let alone when he found the bloody rat, and checked the damn thing, you could have had me out of their house by the time I was eight years old and Sirius could be living with me as a protector, or three weeks in their house and the rest of that time living here." I said and they covered their eyes in realization as I finished my remark. "Because he seemed the more plausible of the two here." Sprout said and I nodded as I just finished it with my next remark.

"Mam, had it not been for the fact, Filch had the bloody map when Percy started school, or the fact it takes three years for the truth to come out when the twins give it to me, I'd have looked at it the day school started, saw his name on it and then realized the bloody rat is Pettigrew and turn him in to you, before they caused a murder right there on the grounds and the cat did try to arrest him ten times in one school year here so I get be released into Sirius's custody and be freed of the Dursleys forever and instead you just sentenced me to twelve years in a living hell, because you just assumed he was the guilty one."

"Alright I'm just going to put this down on the table now you guys, but have you ever heard of the saying never judge a book by its cover, or innocent till proven guilty. In fact, Accio the Outsiders book." I shouted and the story came flying into the room and I gave it to him. "This is precisely what I'm talking about, instead of just looking past the surface, you look at familial background, Sirius is innocent, he'd never turn on us that quick. So with that the guilty one is the one less likely to commit the murders,

"So who looks dangerous, but he's not, while who didn't look dangerous and he is, we classify this with Hagrid pets as well. You leapt before you looked Madam Bones." I said and she sighed at the diagnosis to my remark. "I mean look at him right now, he's cleaned up and decent right now, but he doesn't have that killer look in his eyes, then reverse that in Malfoy's case, he's got a decent look to him, and he turns into a death eater. Sirius looked like hell when I got my first real look at him,

"But once I calmed down I saw what I didn't remember and saw my godfather as the auror he was and used to be and he told me everything that night, before I tried to bring Pettigrew in, so you could arrest him yourself mam, but he stayed an order of the Phoenix member and nearly killed himself protecting me, after getting exposed to the dementors when they nearly killed me, and I reveal that I'm five times more powerful than you expected when I fought off the entire fleet by myself at the time when Remus forgot to take his potion the night Peter escaped, so with that in mind here."

"In point of fact he was protecting us while Severus was doing the exact same thing, they both got the dangerous look to them, the look they seem the type, but they're not, not anymore, the bloody dementors caused a case of dementia when he came into the dorm with the knife, but he was trying to arrest the bloody rat, before he phased back right there in the dorms and got his hands on me." I said to him as Moody said it for her.

"You're right, we didn't look at the theory that closely and Barty jumped the gun, before we could really think that over. These kids on the cover of that story look dangerous and they aren't, while whoever their opposition is doesn't look dangerous and they are, that's what we consider a smoke screen and had I'd been investigating the case, just before Peter went undercover with whoever he was with, I'd break his neck right now if I ever see him son." Mad-eye said with a growl and I nodded to that. "Where'd you learn to look at things that closely exactly?" Remus asked and I chuckled.

"I was in training by a muggle version of dad for two years, before he was killed, he was my counterpart for the father/son program and he and his friends at the muggle version of the department treated me like a son, but they never could prove that Vernon here ever abused me, till now and I'm going to make that accusation stick right now." I told him and he nodded with a smirk as Mad-eye smiled dangerously at the news as I looked at him coldly as Sirius rested his hand on my shoulder then with a dangerous smirk on his face.


	16. 16: The New Minister

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: For this chapter the group's going to ensure that Fudge and Umbridge are getting removed as they get the truth out to all the parents in school and every member of the kingdom now. As he meets the quartet for a first time now.**

 **Chapter 16: Truths, Revelations and the Sacking of Cornelius Fudge**

 **Previously on Return of the Potters...,** Looking at me, after I finished saying that, I could tell that Moody was holding in his laughter as he said it. "I can see you're going to be my star pupil if you're looking at the cases this closely kiddo." Mad-eye said with a gentle smile. "Thanks Professor, if you're my mentor, I'm doing whatever is needed to make you proud of me now. You too grandpa, grandma." I said looking at Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall smiling and they smiled back at me then.

"You already have Harry, I've never been more proud of you now. With you just releasing your burden now, you are going to be a very powerful wizard now. But remember, nobility is born in the heart. You are noble to a fault, show the strength of each of your houses and as a team you get stronger now." Dumbledore said and we nodded to that as I looked at him.

"So I'm the heir of the ancient and Noble house of Potter, and I'm born a half blood, what happens when a half blood and Pureblood get married exactly, does it just make the powers even stronger?" I asked and he nodded to me. "Yes it does, in fact, though you're a halfblood, your Pureblood and muggle sides are so pure, you're going to be-beyond powerful along with your children as you get older." Grandpa said and I nodded to that.

"And what's your opinion to having a death eater in the muggle family of said witch or wizard that was raised by the sister of the muggleborn in the family exactly, and when said muggleborn raised is now the last remaining member of one of the oldest blood traitor Pureblood families in our world." I asked and they crossed their arms as Moody said it for all of them, as he said it with a dangerous growl then.

"Yes, mixing the generations and bloodtypes just make the abilities even stronger, first born witches or wizards, once born, pass their blood into the next generation and it starts going through each generation after that, though if that's why she's this furious, it's because she hates being the link to our world and my guess as to why that is, is because she's the sister of a muggle born, first generation witch in the family as for your second question son."

"For most muggles, they see it as a great honor, others they see us as abnormal, though if that's what she's been feeding you then, before we came back into your life these last five years. Then at this rate, Petunia, you just screwed with the wrong people now and with those words now, son, what's the new way of life here?" he asked and that did it for Dudley as he looked at us with a beyond confused look on his face.

"If that's not enough of an insult to our new family nothing is right now bro. They abused you and spoiled me rotten, they destroyed me. Grandpa, if I'm living with you now, I'd preferred to be homeschooled right now then go to another public or private school at the moment, but both sides of the family should live together." he said and Our grandfather nodded to that. "Dad how big is our manor exactly?" I asked and he smiled at that.

"Wizarding homes are the size of a castle, or of the White House in America son. Arthur, with the fact that my son just got you into our level, you need some help in updating the burrow and turning it into mansion and the property into a wizard version of the White House. Just more rooms to the property and turn it into something that's going to shock the kid the next time he comes to see you." he said and Arthur nodded to him smiling.

"We need to get you kids some better clothes now, no more hand me downs, you're dressing up to your new station. It's time we showed the death eater spawn we're just as good as they are. Son I'm getting you sized for a smaller version of my glasses and you into some better clothes." Dad told me and I nodded to him. "At the moment though you look like James, your personality screams me with every word, baby." Mum added to me and I smiled.

"After Peter turned us in, Sirius tried to arrest, per your orders dad, but he screamed out that Sirius was the traitor, cut his finger off, blew the entire street apart, killing those muggles and phased into his animagus. As for Severus, I know for a fact that Severus had grandpa's trust, he switched sides, just to make it up to you guys." I told them and they nodded as Severus looked at her smiling and gave her a hug.

Before I could say anything, Winky appeared and gave me a letter then. "It's from Madam Rowling Master." she said and I nodded. **_"Dear Harry, as for the my seventh portion of the storyline, if you're working out details for your mission, I'll send you the book, after school ends this year. But if you're doing everything from both books together, I wish to know that, so I can set your actions correctly."_**

 ** _"I was at the bookstore this afternoon after we separated, and I saw your friends and their parents looking at the collection of stories I created about you. The muggle parents have never seen you face to face, but they and your entire world, in the parents of the halfbloods and the muggleborns, need to know that truth, that every word, from books 1-4 up to this portion of the storyline is now true Harry, you're training their children by being the junior Order Of The Phoenix."_**

 ** _"But their parents are going to revolt against the purebloods when they realize that you're saving both worlds through your actions these five years. Your friends need that truth to ensure your survival and theirs. You all share a very deep bond Harry use that to ensure the safety of your world, as for the horcruxes, Albus destroyed the ring, but that ring had a curse on it, but if you wish to play everything out."_**

 ** _"By that I mean if you wish to play out the rest of your storyline for me, alter the ways you do it, so your family survive and your friends do as well, use the stone for yourself and your friends, but the elixir will save your lives by making you immortal during the fight. You carry the stone with you once Albus and Nicholas make several more and while you are on your mission."_**

 _ **"Just get the wording right, and the death eaters need never know they're being had all this time by one of their own. Just stay in touch with me, and once the war begins, I'm hiding in America after that. Sincerely J.K. Rowling."** _ I read out and nodded to the request as I looked at my parents and friends then and nodded. "Severus didn't you say that you were playing up the act next year till we pull the plug. Which is right after you tell him that I'm more like my parents than he thinks."

"If we're trying to fake things by recreating the lay out of her storyline here, grandpa, you're holding Minister of Magic, than before the war starts get Rufus Scrimougeor involved in this, he's going to agree that you're getting ready to take back the position as soon as the war ends. But we let the death eaters think they've won by creating double's of both you, grandpa and Scrimougeor till the start of the fight." I said and he nodded to me as Mione looked at me.

"You'll think he'll sacrifice himself for the greater good by trying to protect us, before we go on our mission Harry, because we're playing this out like the Professor is going to be murdered by Severus himself, before we really go on our mission, aside from that. The wedding is at my house and we're getting it fixed and worked on, before the wedding, and we still have to make it seem like you still live at Privet Drive, before the charm breaks, so how do we do that?" Ron asked and I smiled as I answered him.

"We do it like we did before, only this time, its just two weeks, the charm is in place till the night before my birthday, once it breaks, I'm trackable after that. But we break it three weeks, before the wedding and starting now, mum, Uncle Dan, you mind if the three of us swap off in terms of sleepovers, each house, the next two summers, before that charm breaks." I said and they both nodded.

"Sleep overs, what's that exactly?" Fred asked and I chuckled. "Its where a friend spends the night with you, either for a single night or for the weekend Fred. In fact that's what we've been doing since you adopted us as members of your family the last few summers since we met bro, starting the summer before second year at the time and I met the entire family last year as a result." I said and they nodded as they got it. "Yes I remember that summer when you were twelve honey and I was beyond irritated that you ran off with the bloody car boys." Molly said as she went further and I could tell she was trying to keep from smiling at the memory.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack that night when I realized that you were missing and again don't try that twice, understood." Molly said and we nodded as Bill answered that as he started laughing and I knew she told him about that as he said it. "Nice touch, guys, I know we went over this, but if you're trying to show off that's not the way to do it. But since we met, you've spent nearly every summer with us since you started school Harry." Bill said laughing and I nodded as I looked at my older brother.

"Muggle customs and we learn to live in a muggle house by seeing your way of life, well that helps easily, though I'm going to have to update my shed later, and I'm getting the chance to see your house this time Dan." Arthur said and he started laughing at that as I exchanged amused looks with my sister and mother at the remark. "Okay Arthur try to focus, I know you're looking forward to spending Christmas at each others manors this time, but we still got to go over this here." Kingsley said to him smiling.

"In fact starting from the end of term, like right after our OWL's we finally let Umbridge and Fudge get too paranoid and she gets arrested by Tempest and the centaurs, before you run a double check and we end this issue of my facing my alter ego by my destroying the prophecy and Sirius, your clone is the one fighting at my side when Bellatrix decides to be the one to kill you there right in front of me and Remus, Dora, Kingsley and the Professor arrive and the seven of us work as one to deal with the group."

"I'm the only one in the group who understands the dangers, because I've lived them and I'm taking up my place at your side as the junior leader of the Junior Order Of the Phoenix, we're the teenage version of you in every way and with those words here now. I'm acting on two sides here, one by being my parents and the other by being the Professor himself and leading the quintet into battle by facing off against the real dangers and getting Malfoy arrested for nearly killing the girls, Colin and Justin, as well as the cat." I said and they nodded as Mione answered that remark as she looked at me at that.

"The fight, you create clones of the people they killed in order of the way they died in her latest book, till he kills the snake and then we reveal you're still alive and he's been killing the clones of everyone who's died this way. That's beyond brilliant Harry, our families are never torn apart, his remark, 'you're a fool and you will lose everything', that's the punchline. He killed the clones, but he didn't kill Remus, Sirius, Fred, Dora, let alone her father, Severus and Professors Moody and Dumbledore, or our friends." Mione repeated as she, Ron, Luna and Ginny all smiled and Neville grinned at my idea.

"We let the death eaters think they won till the night the battle begins, but in reality, your parents, my parents and every member of the order that is connected to you is still alive, If Nagini poisons Severus, give him the Elixir and he's going to fake his death till Riddle leaves the pier. I may take several bumps and bruises, but our entire junior order survives, just give Colin and Lavender the elixir, it cures every affliction known once drunk, you're immune to injuries till it wears off." Neville said and we nodded to that information.

"We fake everything, including the fights between us when you're going after the tiara, let them think they can track you by using the taboo. Once you do that, head for your safe house." Luna said and I looked at Xeno, "Uncle Xeno, can you create a double of yourself and he makes it seem like you betrayed us, if they get their hands on Luna?" I asked and he nodded. "Your daughter is one of my best friends, I've got a sextet now." I added and she smiled at the wording and gave me a hug and I tightened my arms around her.

"I mean every word of that my moon, you're the moon, my full moon and you gave me light in the time of a total eclipse now and now, you're the full moon, you guys are my family, I'm not losing you." I said and she smiled and pressed her forehead to mine. "Love you too big brother." she said and the six of us went into a group hug then. "That's the power he knows not, I can love and show friendship, I have everything I need right here." I said to them.

"What's the order of deaths now here exactly, we got to get the double's of each of us correct, aside from me Harry." Severus asked and I nodded. "Cedric was the first of the new war, but his body is buried at a grave site, they don't know the real Cedric is back, they'll think they killed a clone, but Cedric, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Moody, Uncle Ted, Wormtail, Remus, Dora, you, Fred, Lavender and Colin." I said and they nodded.

"Alright let's see here, okay, **_'Dear Mrs Rowling, regarding your suggestions my order and the adult order are going to be duplicating ourselves for the sequence of your book to throw off the death eaters and Riddle. So the death sequence here is going to be in order of the deaths in your books in between the country hopping, we're jumping safe houses, after the attack at the ministry in book seven."_**

 ** _"We're in the woods and healing Ron's injuries, if he gets hurt, after dealing with a two week stay there, we're heading for Privet Drive and living at my aunt's house to study for several weeks, and our doubles are going to be doing the cross country track, till we fake the fight between him and me and from there your sequence is exactly that, every time the death eaters think they found us."_**

 ** _"Thry find our double's and we're finishing the mission off before Christmas break ends and deal with the goblet last of all, in the two weeks leading up to March, which is when the war climax hits and things begin, but the double's are the ones who are dying, not us, but our clones, but the death sequence is the same."_**

 ** _"And at the moment Percy is spending his next two years being treated as a non being in his family till he admits his sins, which are pride, greed and lust. But he's facing the pain of a death of his family, be it fake death death, but death, as punishment for his sins against his family and me. For turning on us, till we reveal to him that Fred is still alive during this situation later after the fight is over."_**

 ** _"We're letting the death eaters think they destroyed the Marauders and Dumbledore, and there's nothing left of my extended family, with my uncle and cousin/aunt now dead along with him and my other uncle. Though I have my sextet, I lost ten family members in two years. But that's the intention now for the seventh book, let him think he's pushed me into giving up when they killed my brother, aunt and uncles, as well as my friends in the battle."_**

 ** _"You got the sixth book already set up for me, we can play it out for you, so you can get the movie ready later on, but these movies, it's getting played out exactly right, but you got clones in place of the deaths and I'm acting like I'm really in pain when they kill Sirius next for this one. But the fight at the ministry is going to be played out exactly as it is, but I'm letting them think I'm channeling dad."_**

 ** _"Because I'm standing next to Sirius's clone acting like he would in the fight as the order get my friends, before the quintet see face off against Riddle as I fight for control of my body for this, but that's the exact sequence, for the rest of this story and I'll pretend that Severus and I still hate other in the movie."_**

 ** _"To answer your request about keeping in touch with you, I promise I'll do so, my entire childhood town know I'm your star of your books and the trial is in two months, but we're spending the next five months driving Umbridge crazy and giving her and the inquisitorial squad a run for their galleons now."_**

 ** _"I'll write again my friend, expect Hedwig with letter for you for the next few years, your champion, Harry J. Potter, President of Dumbledore's Army and Junior Order Of The Phoenix."_** I wrote out on the letter and smiled as I rolled it up on and tied it, before Hedwig extended her leg to me and I tied the cord to her foot and nodded as I opened the window and she flew out a second time and I smiled.

"Oh this is so perfect, he's not going to realize he's been had by you this entire time till the final battle and with the horcrux in you dead, Albus, Ted, Dora, Remus, Sirius, your parents, Emily, Alice and everyone that died in the last war is going to be coming on to the courtyard, before you finished him off son." Severus said told me smiling and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah exactly, our doubles are the ones that are being taken out, but our parents are safely at my manor, Sirius is here at Grimmauld Place, and we're making it so the entire Pureblood supremacy group thinks they won the battles when in reality every person that was killed is safely under cover and in a certain safe house, and we create ten of them, Privet Drive is one, your house is number two Sirius, my manor is three, Kingsley, you're number four, Dora, five, the burrow is six."

"Professor Moody seven, Uncle Dan you're number eight, with you at my parents house, so that leaves two left and we decide on those at the next meeting before I leave for the last time and since the Death eaters never met the Dursleys, they don't know what they look like, and we dye your hair Dudley to black and then get people that look just like the your parents and have them standing in, before they leave and I leave for the last and final time." I said and they nodded to that as she said for all of them.

"Well that's really going to ensure we all come out of this alive especially when you're talking like a Ravenclaw Harry, this is strategic thinking worthy of Athena and Rowena herself." Mum said smiling and I nodded grinning at that. "How long do you expect us to be gone for exactly?" Mione asked and I sighed. " We got the locket, but the sword, its going to have to get duplicated, I'm carrying the real one and Bellatrix, if I'm right is going to hide the fake in her vault with the goblet, but we're going to have to play it out."

"I mean every exact thing in the story, it needs to be done in the exact way till we pull the plug the week, before your birthday Ron, since the water is still cold enough to kill if you land in the lake and we need a way to get into the castle without being seen, but in order to do that, we're going to Hogsmead, set off the alarm and let Aberforth know we just arrived."

"But the entire story is going to be played out, till we reach the climax and then when the battle of Hogwarts begins, all of you take the elixir and to ensure you all make it out of alive and once the one in me is dead, Nev, take out Nagini and then all of you wait till I'm in position and then all of you go at once and let them have it and I'm taking it from there." I said and they all nodded to that.

"Yes well the board of directors are getting a serious kick in the pants now, the school belongs to us dad, we're removing the cost that the purebloods are charging the halfblood and muggle borns and the price of tuition is a quarter of what it was before. We're also adding a few things to the curriculum next year: such as a fencing class, yoga classes, gymnastics and P.E.. The school needs a few upgrades to the classes."

"Yes we're learning magic, but that doesn't mean we can't add classes that are familiar to the muggleborns, how do I do this, with Umbridge trying to expel him now?" Mum asked and he smiled. "Because she's a guest in our property, we run the castle, it belongs to us Lily, to us. At the moment with school out, all faculty back to Hogwarts, time to let Hogwarts know the descendants of her founder are back now." he said and they nodded in agreement.

As dad grabbed the floo powder he threw it into the fireplace. "Gryffindor Tower!" he called out and was swept away as we each did the same and Dudley smiled. "I've got to get used to this mode of transportation Harry, this is wizard." he said and I chuckled as he smiled at me. "Dad how the bloody hell did you do this with the castle exactly, because if she's acting human, she's going to see me as her owner and start acting like an oversized bodyguard." I said and he started laughing at that.

"To the children of her creator, she sees them and anyone associated with them as her own, and if you're carrying the sword, she's going to react on instinct, once you give the announcement to the kids of who's staying in the castle right now." he said and I nodded and focused. "Hogwarts, the descendants of your owner are now back. Deloris Umbridge is a guest living inside you, if she crosses the line eliminate excess points given to Salazar's dangerous junior students." I said and the castle shook gently in answer to the request.

 ** _"Master, your entire family has returned!"_** I heard a female voice say in excitement and I heard grandpa as he answered that with a chuckle. "Yes my lady we have, first generation, second generation and third generation Potters are now back. Harold knows his descension now and he's, when in school, your master, my lady. All rules and decrees she's created are hereby banned from the walls of Hogwarts as of now, in place are every time a Slytherin death eater says the forbidden word, the point deductions are eighty points a piece."

"Two is that the room of requirement is to create passages back to the members of the junior order and those passages are routed to their dormitories now. Create a maze inside you to get the kids safely away from Filch and his band of merry followers following Umbridge. Three there is to be a study room inside the dormitories, as a place for our Cubs to read in addition to be in the library now, but these study rooms hold books for recreation."

"Starting next year the dormitory is undergoing changes and my grandson, the heir of your founding owner, is turning the common room into a miniature movie theater and there is to be a few changes to it. What he wishes to put in the dormitory please oblige, but what movies that are too much for your younger Gryffindor students to take the dormitory door is to locked and a lavatory is to be open to the children, understood." he said to the castle.

 ** _"I understand master, does young master wish me to to grant you access to master's personal quarters now from your dormitory to your familial office?"_** she asked and I smiled. "Yes my lady, it would please me if you did so. I also wish to be granted access to the chamber of secrets when need be, to gather supplies needed to start my mission now. I wish to get Rowena's diadem today however though, while we're here."

"You're charged with protection of the family of your owners descendants. With the return of Salazar's heir, I hereby decree that any of his heir's student followers that attack members of my group are ostracized. In school suspension is rendered to the chambers of the creators of the students houses and the Slytherin students are rendered to the main living quarters in the Chamber of Secrets and each class that we have together is done in there."

"The purebloods are running the courts, but as of now, the castle is now being run by the Order of the Phoenix and the Junior Order of the Phoenix. If Umbridge fires one of the staff, they're being granted living quarters on the property, but Umbridge is just a tyrant, she does not own you, the Potter family, the direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor and the Ancient and Noble houses of Bones, Lovegood, Greengrass and Longbottom do."

"I have a question, who was it who decided on blood supremacy in the walls of you my lady, if not Salazar himself, than who, because the order is going to defend all magic?" I asked and I heard a furious time in her voice. **_"It was Green master's son, my lord. Green master may have disliked having muggleborns being taught in the walls of me, but he accepted that any magic needed a way to channel it and make it stronger as you grew up. Master always saw magic as a piece of who young masters and mistresses were, but he understood the need of discipline."_**

 ** _"However Green Master's son and his descendants are now a danger to red, gold blue masters and mistresses descendants, and if master and his order wish to start a rebellion in the walls of me, I will help as much as I can."_ ** she said and Dudley looked at me. "Thank you my lady, but Umbridge, is she Pureblood, muggleborn or half-blood?" I asked and she answered that with a furious tone.

 ** _"She is half blood master, she's usurping her position to get in with the purebloods, what you wish to do is by all means justice, because your family, master, is the most influential family in the kingdom, time to put it to use, if all seven noble houses have combined together as one, it is time to use that and get the truth out."_ ** She said and I nodded to that as I exchanged looks of disgust with Mione at that.

"Green master, is that what color the Slytherin house is?" he asked and we all nodded. "Yeah Godric's colors were maroon and gold, Rowena was sky blue and silver and Helga was gold and black. Slytherin was named because his symbol was a serpent, which is where the term parselmouth came from, his added gift was he could talk to snakes and Riddle's bloodline is full of parselmouths." Grandpa said and he nodded to him as we went further.

"My lady as I am taking control of the castle, I wish to bestowed the sword of Gryffindor, tonight." I said and a flash of lightening appeared as my sword appeared in my hand and the castle started shaking. _" **It is done my lord you are now the leader of this castle and I belong to you now."**_ she said and I nodded to that. "I hope Umbridge is in the great hall, because she's screwed when she sees us." Gideon said smiling dangerously.

"Time to get to the great hall now." I said smiling as I put my sword into my sheath and we left the dorm as dad looked at the fat lady. "Amelia, don't panic, he's innocent, he's under our protection starting now, but you need the truth, don't summon the ghosts or Filch." he said and she nodded as she looked at him and mum smiling. "It's wonderful to see you both again James, but I don't understand, how did you come back?" she asked him smiling.

"The guys brought us back Amy, he was attempting to arrest Peter three years ago that entire time. Peter was the rat that Percy Weasley gave his brother. But at the moment the truth will set you free I promise. Your wish to have every member of your favorite trio return and return to you has been granted now and we're back for good now." he said and rested his hand on the painting and she put her's to his in answer to his remark.

"So Harold is now undergoing his training in the magical world and he has you back now, well life in his case had just improved very much so." she said and he nodded smiling. "Sorry Amelia, I didn't mean to scare you that night, I was going after Peter. My orders by the Potters were, if he turned them in, arrest him and bring him to Mad Eye and Amelia Bones." Sirius said and she nodded to him as she answered him, before I heard someone else do it.

"What was Peter hiding as exactly?" she asked him in shock and Ron answered that. "He's been hiding in my house all this time mam, he was my rat Scabbers. Crookshanks had spent the entire portion of third year trying to arrest him." he told her and she nodded in shocked disgust. "So he was a death eater hiding amongst a very old wizarding family and a family that was very close to Harry all this time, oh I am so disgusted he ever was a Gryffindor."

"If you were under orders by the Potters though, why didn't you just tell us that Sirius, you could have just told me and I'd go get a better look at the rat?" I heard and turned to see Nearly Headless Nick floating there. "With everyone thinking I'm guilty, I doubt you would have believed me, before Filch summoned the dementors into the castle Nick. Fortunately with both age groups of the Potters back, I can prove my innocence tonight in front of Umbridge and be free long before the trial." he said and Nick nodded to him smiling.

"I'm glad to see you three and Lily back together though, Harry needed you guys more than you could expect James, Sirius." he said and dad nodded as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders with a fatherly look on his face. "Nick could you get Helena, I got to talk to her, that's part of why we came tonight." I said and he nodded to me as I looked at my godfather. "Sirius, once we get into the great hall, as for sanctuary and I'm granting it." I said and he nodded to the orders.

As we walked into the great hall, I heard a shocked scream as I called out. "Games up Professor! As you can see, Cedric has returned to tell everyone that truth of what really happened that night." I said as I heard Fudge. "Sirius Black, arrest him!" he snapped and Amelia shook her head. " I'm afraid not, Harry." she said and I smiled. "I wish for sanctuary by Hogwarts?" Sirius said and I smiled as I said the words.

"Your wish is granted." I said and slammed my sword into the concrete floor of the great hall and a bright flash lit up the room. "What, but how?" Fudge said in shock and grandpa smiled dangerously. "Hello Cornelius, so try to frame my grandson for being under the under age laws, I don't think so, you see I know what you did, and with that. Petrificus totalus!" he snapped as he froze the minister and then swung around and did the same to her.

"Harry now." he said and I nodded. "I, Harry Potter, swear on my magic I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor, that Sirius Black is innocent of all charges and that Voldemort has returned, so mote it be!" I shouted and a flash lit up the room. "Expecto Patronum!" I shouted and my patronus appeared and I heard several shocked shouts at that.

"Yes, I'm the Heir of Salazar by Conquest, but the heir of Godric by blood, all house ghosts I would like to meet you now my friends!" I called and and the quartet appeared. "Hello Harold, it's good to finally see you back in our world now where you belong again." Helena said smiling gently. "Thank you my lady, the reason I wished to see you, is because Salazar's locket gaze me details on tracking down every horcrux that Tom Riddle created."

"I wish to cleanse your diadem and free it from its affliction now. I have the locket and we destroyed the diary, but there's the ring, me, the snake, Marvolo's ring and Helga's golden goblet to destroy." I told her and they nodded to that. "I believe you're the Gryffindor horcrux Harry, the unintended one he created." Nick told me and I nodded to him. "Aside from Salazar's gift of Parseltongue, my dear boy, my young heir."

"He was choosing items connected to all of our houses Harold, as it may be now for the next two years, if you're beginning your mission to cleanse our world. Salazar, Rowena, Helga and I chose you as our champion of conquest, you're my heir by blood, their's by conquest. But until they make their move on us, you must study every aspect of our backgrounds." I heard and turned to see the ghosts of the founders of our houses standing there.

"Grandfather, what do you wish me to do now, to control the junior death eaters when in school, I have taken possession of you sword. But I was raised outside of our world these last fourteen years, I don't understand our way of life, I was raised in the muggle world." I said, looking at my ancestor. "If you're living under cover once this war really starts, study and train and all the spells you learned, carry your textbooks with you."

"To make it on this mission if your sextet, or just trio, create a knapsack with an enlargement charm on it and bag all, but one of the horcruxes, into your pack, carry your wand, lightsaber and my sword with you. All of you carry food and supplies: money, clothes, food and study our way of life, your safe houses are the spots you shall choose on your own, including your maternal Aunt's house. But you must never put on the jewelry style horcruxes they will bring out your worst thoughts and desires." Godric told me and I nodded to that.

"My boy I wish to present this to you." he said and he turned coporeal as he placed a pendant around my neck and I looked into his eyes. "What is this?" I asked and Helga answered that. "It's the crest of our United quartet Harold, you are our chosen one, Godric's by blood, ours by conquest, you must lead the members of our houses. With the oldest three groups high school students, you must lead them as your army in our names now. Find my goblet, destroy it, release my affliction from Crouch." she said to me softly and I nodded.

"Grandfather, shall the four of us, create a united front to ensure Abraxas's heir never wins in this castle, our home?" I asked and Salazar answered that one as he looked at me firmly. "Yes you should Harold, I am disgusted with what my house has turned into. Yes I thought that muggleborns weren't worthy to study magic, but I accepted the need for it. I locked my office and Sally has been down there ever since. But Abraxas, his ideals are sidious and bloodthirsty than mine were, my friends were your great grandfather and mothers."

"We created Hogwarts to nurture all kinds of magic, not purebloods or muggleborns, but all three types, and now you must ensure we live on as the greatest witches and wizards of the age, by recreating our names as they should be, and not who our students have turned our houses into. My office is now the in school suspension room for all the followers of my heir, my heir doesn't deserve recognition in our world as the greatest wizard in the world."

"You, however, do my young lad, you showed all the best aspects of us together. As to that, all members of each of our current students living in the dorms of each of our houses, we wish you to set aside the rivalries and work as one to rid our world of Tom and his followers as the creators of Hogwarts we wish you to create a united front and work together." He said raising his voice as he looked at the twenty odd students in the room in addition to us.

"If you have slain Sally, you may already know this Harold, but Basilisk venom has only one cure and that cure is so rare, it would take a very powerful wizard to find it." he told me and I nodded. "Phoenix tears, yes I learned that when I took a fang in the arm Salazar, Tom's diary is destroyed now, but I've got a long way to go now. I found your locket, I'm retrieving Rowena's diadem, but that just leaves Helga's goblet, it's hidden somewhere now."

"But I promise you Hogwarts will become a place to learn and grow without the stigma of bloodtypes, I will remake your house to your expectations my ally, my friend, I promise you, my friend, I will live up to your expectations." I told him and Rowena answered me with a soft smile. "That's all we ask Harold, you must live up to your potential, you are free of your old life, it is time to be free of your burden and let go." she said and I nodded to her, as they ended the session between us as I heard a voice shout in shocked disbelief .

"Godric, you're the grandson of Godric Gryffindor?" I heard a shocked voice say and turned to see Ernie Macmillan standing there. "I am Ernie, my paternal family are his descendants, I'm also descended from Ignotus Peverell. Sirius do yours now, they need to hear that truth and you got both orders at your back now and ninety percent of the castle at your back after that." I said and he nodded to me. "Just one shock after another today, isn't it." He said smiling and I nodded in agreement as I heard a second voice repeat that.

"Wait, Sirius is innocent?" I heard and turned to the voice. "Yes Nigel, you're getting the entire story in the newspaper, just look for the Quibbler, all things Harry Potter and the Golden Trio, or more accurately, the Bronze Ten are in the Quibbler. As for Sirius and his false arrest at the time fourteen years ago, he was really hunting an escaped death eater, Sirius was an undercover auror, trying to arrest the murderer. Every truth about my adventures is in the newspaper and you're reading about it." I said and they nodded in amazement.

"Professor, it's great to see you!" Colin said smiling and moved over to Remus and he gave him a hug. "You too son, I missed you too." he said with a gentle smile. "Are you returning, we need you Professor, Harry is great, but we need a self defense expert." Ernie asked and he smiled. "Yes, but I'm returning next year, once we get the ministry filth out of the castle. Here's the catch, they're taking suggestions by the death eaters, and the three houses need to work as one now, without the rivalries." He said and Ron looked at the guys.

"Guys what are you doing here, I thought you went home to see your families for the next three weeks?" He asked and Ernie said it for all of them. "Our parents are away on business Ron, so we decided to stay and train for the holidays, but why is half the staff in your entourage?" he asked and I smiled. "Starting now Ernie, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws are one my friend, you're getting the spotlight you deserve now." I said to him.

With those words Cedric moved forward and he smiled in delight. "Cedric, but how!" he said and Cedric smiled. "My parents brought me back by our old magic rights, I'm super human now, because I've taken the elixir of life Ernie, but Harry never deserved your behavior, he never wanted to be in the tournament. Yes you're an old wizarding family, but he and I are the Hogwarts champions, we're leading the fight, but I'm here to finish what I started."

"Get the others, meeting between all three houses and we're getting to the neutral Slytherins as well, but that's what the sorting hat meant, all houses must work as one to rid the wizarding world of Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort and his followers and we're free finally. Because the game is up, our clans need to work as one against the death eaters." he said and they all nodded. "Infinite Incantatem." Bill said firmly and the duo stood up.

"How dare you attack us, I deserve respect." Umbridge shouted and I smiled coldly at her. "Respect is earned Professor, Sirius." I said and he gave the incantation. "I, Sirius Black, swear on my magic I was an under cover auror hunting down the real traitor Peter Pettigrew, that I was under orders by the Potters themselves to hunt down Peter Pettigrew and bring him to Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody to be tried in my place. That I didn't kill those muggles, that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and most important."

"That I was protecting my godson and the students of Hogwarts from a death eater and I am innocent of all charges, so mote it be." he said and then shouted out the incantation. "Expecto Patronum." he shouted and his patronus appeared and they fell into the benches then. "You're screwed now Fudge, you attacked him for nothing, he is innocent. I altered that truth, because I wanted him to be the murderer, but he was innocent this entire time."

"Well I got my sister back, and as you saw my dark Mark is completely coal black, whether you want to admit it or not, Riddle is back, and with those words, this castle is under our control now." Severus said coldly and Fudge said it coldly. "You don't have the authority for that, I can have you arrested Snape." he snapped and I smiled at him with a icy smile..

"Guess again Fudge, I hereby declare that Hogwarts is now the property of the Potter family, so mote it be." I shouted and a bright flash lit up the room as our symbol appeared in banners from the rafters. After saying that grandpa finished the remark. "The descendants of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, as well Slytherin, do by declare that this castle is now in the control of the Orders of the Phoenix and any associating with the dark lord have no rights here, any being bribed by his followers are hereby stripped of the rights in your walls."

"Lady Hogwarts, all ministry members that are being bribed and following the death eaters, are hereby guests in your walls, they break the rules, they are banished from the grounds. All decrees that Deloris Jane Umbridge has decreed in the walls of you are now terminated. Hogwarts is a school of learning, fun and traditions. All standards given by the ministry are now terminated, so mote it be." Grandpa shouted and we heard a loud crash in the hall.

"Every remark you made about Dumbledore and me, it's getting retracted by your sources by the truth, you can't make anymore decrees on my property now, this castle belongs to me now, and you are a guest in my property. Filch, get in here now!" I called out and he walked in with a fearful look. "You and the inquisitorial squad are hereby disbanded as of now. And you're hereby relieved of duty as of now as well." I said and he swallowed at that.

"Sybill, you are back as Divination Professor, but I'm gathering an added member to help you now, my dear Professor." I said smiling at her and her face lit up in happiness at the news. "I also do declare, that all Professors loyal to Albus Dumbledore are on immunity and under the protection of the Potter family here be placed back in their positions and the acts decided on by Minister Fudge and Deloris Umbridge are hereby vanquished inside the castle."

"And that the junior Death Eaters inside Slytherin are no longer allowed special treatment, they try and they are expelled and their fathers are getting arrested for bribery and previous crimes. Minister Fudge and Deloris Umbridge are hereby under arrest for all acts that violate the spirit of the wizarding Kingdom and the following trials of under age magic, of falsely accused murders, are being done here in the castle, in one month, so mote it be!" I shouted and a bright flash lit up the room as they both paled at the news.

"You can't do that Potter." Fudge said in shock and I smiled dangerously. "The castle belongs to me Cornelius, therefore I can choose who is allowed to be my staff and who is not. Frank Bryce was murdered by the very person you're refusing to listen about, as was Cedric and Bertha Jorkins. Well starting now, Lady Hogwarts, I do declare that whenever Umbridge is brandishing evaluations of my staff here in my school, every decree is getting put into her record, strip it from the walls every time she orders a new one to be put in place."

"And the truths that she's not teaching my students of the danger are going to the parents of all students that their minister is accepting bribes and is refusing to teach their children combat to protect themselves in combat. I so do declare that you send a message to the committee about a more presentable textbook for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"A textbook that teaches Practical and Theory and Remus Lupin is now the Professor of the class once again. And that Professor Deloris Jane Umbridge, and Argus Filch are hereby relieved of duty. So mote it be!" Grandpa called out and the building rumbled in acceptance. "You can't do that Charles!" he snapped a second time. "I can when your deputy under secretary is using a blood quill, on my grandson, you know that's illegal." he snapped at him.

"Lady Hogwarts is Cornelius Fudge halfblood, muggleborn or pureblood." he asked and Fudge quickly snapped it out. "Don't answer that." he said and I heard a disgusted tone in the castle's voice as she said it. _" **I do not belong to you Minister, I belong to the heirs of Godric Gryffindor, my creator, and you are not allowed inside me if you refuse to ignore the value of all blood rights. Your self importance is meaningless in the walls of me, I was built to value all bloodtypes and shelter them."**_

 ** _"Without them I lose my voice and magic, the purebloods are going extinct, therefore I shall with all my power shelter the friends and descendants of my main creator, red, gold and sky blue master's and mistress are running their rights in the castle and all followers of Green master's son are hereby getting their rights deducted starting now, Green house is not all important and all powerful."_**

 ** _"Green master is beyond disgusted at the stigma of his house, and feels that all who act this way don't deserve to be members of his house. Green Master has ordered me to revoke all right to that Umbridge bestowed on her members and they're to be given no latitude whatsoever from this day forward. You yourself show disrespect to a group of heroes and dishonor their names by your actions."_**

 ** _"Your followers and your associates they're losing all rights inside me, as of now, only members of loyal staff to Albus and Master have rights to command me now. Masters and Mistresses Gryffindor, my owners now have full rights inside me. As do their friends and loyal followers. You don't belong here, you allowed a very good member of your command to go astray, you committed murder to cover it up."_**

 _ **"You try to expel my master and the attempt is being thwarted, every time you try to harm my master, you will lose your grandstanding in the magical kingdom further. I am Hogwarts Castle I have spoken. You are a coward Cornelius Fudge, I will follow my master's orders and will be starting from scratch where green master's house is concerned."** _ she said as the counter exploded and recreated itself as all the emeralds refilled the hourglass as the bottom was empty in the Slytherin hourglass.

"What's that mean exactly?" Dan asked and I smirked. "My lady, I hereby denounce that the only ones allowed to remove house points are the heads of house and the true staff members serving as your voice. Deloris Umbridge is no teacher, she deserves no rights inside your walls, as of now don't listen to her orders or the orders of her followers who tried to abuse their roles of leadership, by attacking members of my gang unprovoked."

"And starting now Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are no longer Prefects. They and their followers need a severe lesson in blood equality and so therefore they're learning the true history of their founder by living in his office and Draco is living his father's fate by staying down there indefinitely, so mote it be!" I called out and tapped my sword on the stone floor, before slamming the blade into it and bright flash appeared to answer my request.

"The Slytherins who are all about the Pureblood stigma, like Draco and his family, ninety percent of Surius's family and all death eaters who stayed outside of Azkaban can't dock points from Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs or my house anymore, only the staff and we, as their heads of houses, have that right now. My dear boy, and with those 150 points to Gryffindor for defiance of abusive authority and boldness." McGonagall said to me smiling gently.

"I just threw a wrench into their attempts to control being on top, Umbridge is a Slytherin, but Severus doesn't abuse the role, though we got cheeky or rude at times, we'll turn about is fair play Professor. We as the Orders of the Phoenix are now the ones on top, though my first act this term is to ensure my teammates graduate with honors by winning the Quidditch cup, before they graduate this year, by preventing you and your band of merry Slytherins by deducting points and giving points unfairly." I added to my uncle and he nodded to me.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for cheek!" Umbridge said and nothing happened. "100 points to Slytherin!" she shouted and I smirked. "Severus, only you have that right now, you are the head of Slytherin, only staff and heads of houses are allowed to deduct points now. To be fair here, just try to keep up the act when around the students, but in private, you treat my gang like your own now, but best to ease up on point deductions, and give out points to the rest of the houses now." I said and he smiled and nodded to me gently.

"I don't get it Harry." Ernie said and I smiled. "He's an undercover death eater, but he's part of the order, to ensure Riddle never finds out he's playing him, and that the death eater spawn never report him to their death eater parents, or relatives, like Bellatrix, if she escapes. He's playing up the act, when in private with the Bronze ten, he's acting like a parent with us, so don't take what he says too seriously after this. Playing double agent, but his loyalties are to us and Dumbledore." I said and they nodded.

"My lady, what house was Fudge exactly?" I said and she answered that with a gentle tone. **_"Cornelius Fudge was a Hufflepuff master, however, I recommend you call board members of the committee to the school and all parents that wish their children to be trained properly, to learn proper combat, and added classes to me. So you, Albus and the faculty are in charge of me and in charge of allowing laughter and fun inside the walls of me, once again."_** she said and I nodded to the suggestion.

"Well Minister, it seems to be you and Umbridge have no rights on my property, I, Harry James Potter, so swear that all junior followers of Tom Marvolo Riddle, are hereby under being placed in school suspension inside of the Chamber Of Secrets starting a week after the year starts. That Umbridge herself is now placed down there as well and Cornelius Fudge has lost rights to being minister inside of Hogwarts and all old wizarding families, so mote it be." I said and I slammed my sword into the floor and a bright flash lit up the room as I heard several clanks downstairs in the dungeon and I smiled at her coldly.

"What is going on down there exactly?" Uncle Dan asked and dad explained that, before he could though I called out a name then. "Myrtle, Moaning Myrtle?" I said and a girl with mousy brown hair and wearing glasses appeared in front of me. "Hello Harry what do you want exactly?" she asked and I smiled. "Though I avenged you, I promise the justice won't end there, I..., you're a Ravenclaw, what happened again exactly?" I asked her gently.

"I was hiding in the bathroom at the very cubicle I showed you, I was hiding because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. Just as I getting ready to leave I heard someone come in and speak, in a made up language and realized it was a boy. So I opened up the door getting ready to tell him to go away and I died." She told me and I nodded to her. "Just like that, how exactly Myrtle?" McGonagall asked and she looked at her sadly.

"I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes by the sink facing out the door Minerva, however our age group believed in equal treatment, I wanted a place to belong and I died when we were twelve." she said and then looked at my grandparents in shock. "The three of us came seven years after you. But was it Hagrid that got you killed?" Grandma asked her and she shook her head. "Rubeus would never hurt a fly."

"In fact he sometimes helped protect me all my time here, but this situation of rivalry was un-necessary at the time Kristen. Rubeus Hagrid was innocent, if the minister arrested him unjustly, it's just another nail in his coffin when the truth gets out. I believe your grandson Charlie, Kristen. Tom Riddle is on the rampage, again. The man was a menace, when he learned he was heir to Slytherin, but I never expected he'd unleash the bloody snake on every muggleborn in the school at the time." she said and she nodded to her.

"Charles Fleamont Potter, Kristen Euphemia Potter, when did you return exactly?" she asked and he explained that to her. "The boys brought us back Myrtle, but the boy who killed you grew up to be Lord Voldemort. The Diary was a horcrux, one that Harry destroyed, and he's tracking down the others. But if you rewrite the name, each piece of it is a piece to his alias, that alias is an alias that has had every wizard too afraid to speak his name since."

"Here let me show you." he said and wrote Riddle's name and rearranged the letters and I watched as Umbridge look at it in shock. ** _"All ministry members, working at Magical law enforcement and every office at the ministry now, report to Hogwarts. Meeting at Hogwarts, repeat Meeting at Hogwarts. Sirius Black has been found, and he's telling us the truth of what really happened the night the Potters died. Come unarmed, I repeat, come unarmed."_** Aunt Amy said into her patronus and sent it out.

" _ **All members of the junior Order of the Phoenix report to Hogwarts, repeat report to Hogwarts. And bring your parents with you, entry by way of the front door. Hogwarts is now under the control of its creators heirs. Parents of the junior Order of the Phoenix and all parents of students who aren't, you are hearing the truth of Sirius Black and my claims that Lord Voldemort is back, by use of the swearing on my magic spell."**_ I said into mine and sent it out as Fudge looked at me in fear then.

 **"** _ **All pureblood parents with Halfblood children, report to Hogwarts you're also hearing the truth by use of the swear on my magic spell. All wizards and witches in our world here in Wizarding Britain, come to Hogwarts, you are hearing the truth, all lies about me and Albus Dumbledore. Both in the case of Sirius Black and He who must be named. Come unarmed though, because the truth will set you free and I intend to ensure that now."**_ I said into my patronus. "Yes the truth will set you free, because once this gets out, you are finished Minister." I said to him, smiling sternly.

"You can't do this, I'll be ruined." he said and I smiled dangerously. "I don't really give a bloody damn, you coward, for all your attempts to protect us, you just left us unprotected and untrained. Well the parents that matter the most now are getting their answers in one way and one way only. By use of swearing on our magic. And all things that show the truth of my claims are Quibbler now, Lord Xeno." I said and looked at my uncle and he smiled.

"We got a week to get the report done Uncle Xeno, so with that, can we push it all week, because one of such stories is how the system failed me. Out of greed, murder and bribery. Well who owns the Daily Prophet exactly?" I asked and Madam Aggie answered that. "We own eighty percent of the stocks dear." she said and I nodded. "Well the truth is going to get out, false arrests, false inprisonments, escapes and so on."

"The Quibbler will do it all, all things Harry Potter and the Bronze Ten are now the Quibbler, power of the press is a wonderful thing isn't it Minister, it can work to tear someone down, but be used to build someone up. Well with those words, Colin, you're my photographer, Luna, you are reporter and we go from there. We play it hard, we play it fast and we will prevail my friends, we are the Junior Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army!" I shouted out and they and the rest of the students in the room repeated the call out.

"Dumbledore's Army!" they shouted out together as I smiled then. "Junior Order of the Phoenix, that's who we are Harry?" Ernie repeated smiling and I nodded. "Yeah the adults are having us keep in touch with them and vice versa, but our order is in training till we face the Death Eaters and their junior followers on the battlefront. But to win we must work as one, who's with me?" I asked and I heard shouts of agreement to that as I smiled.

"Remus Lupin I hereby place you as back into the Defense Against The Dark Arts Post, this year and combat training next year, and your quarters are the office. Severus, could you create the potion for him again, I want to check on him, before I go to bed that night, as his wolf." I said and they smiled as he nodded to me. "Professor Moody you're going to be Professor of Auror training and Severus, next year you are the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." I said and he nodded as everyone walked into the room.

"You called, so what is this about?" Seamus asked with an annoyed look. "Sirius you go first." I said and he nodded. "The night the Potters were murdered, I was given orders by them to arrest Peter Pettigrew and bring him to Alastor Moody. Upon realizing what happened after I left the house two hours earlier, I went looking for Peter and to arrest him to bring him in, before I could do anything, he shouted I betrayed them to Tom Riddle."

"Cut his finger off and blasted the entire street killing the muggles and transformed into his animagus. Which is a rat, a rat that I was trying to get my hands on when I broke out, I wasn't after Harry Potter, but the rat and with that. I was trying to protect your children from a death eater that was living in the dormitory of the Gryffindor tower two years ago, I swear on my magic, that every word of that is true so mote it be." he said and said the spell. "Expecto Patronum!" he said and his patronus appeared and they nodded in shocked amazement to that as they looked at his patronus, knowing he wasn't lying.

"False inprisonments, we've had an innocent man behind bars all this time. Alright whatever you want we'll do it." Seamus's mother said in shock as I gave mine. "I understand that 75% percent of you, muggle parents, were at the muggle bookstore looking at the books that had a wizard going by my name correct?" I called out and they nodded. "Yes we have, why do you ask?" I heard and looked at the voice to see an adult version Colin looking at me.

"Well the reason I'm saying this is because you had the truth all this time, that young wizard with my name is really me. My adventures, my exploits the entire fight, my friendships, you had the entire story all this time. Muggle parents of the halfbloods of my year and a year older and younger, you had my truth all this time now. As to how and why all half blood parents and students, J.K. Rowling is a seer, like Professor Trelawney."

"And she saw us in every fight in our world, the truth was written in stone, through these books." I said as I set the books on the table and their names started glowing as they appeared above the books as the muggle parents moved to me. "Starting with the first book, that was my return to our world, but what did I discover after I realized what was hiding in the school?" I asked and Seamus swallowed as he answered me at that.

"That he wanted the stone, to come back." he said and I nodded. "Year two I discovered who the heir of Slytherin was, as he wrote out his name and then rearranged the letter. "Who was Tom Riddle all this time, as Voldemort was his past, present and future?" I asked and Hannah Abbot started paling as she answered the question. "That his name was an anagram for his alias and he tried to kill every muggleborn in the school."

"But you stopped him by killing the snake and destroying the diary." she said and I drove my point home then. "Last summer, chapters 32 to 36, before and after Cedric was killed, you recall my description of what I saw. The names of the death eaters, the fact I got into another fight and I dragged your champion's body back." I said and they all nodded as they started paling at the news as Mrs. Finnigan started paling at that.

"Yes that's right, I was never lying because you had the descriptions of everything I saw by these books. And the muggle movie company re-enacted everything, from my point of view. You recall the Harry Potter movies and the reaction Daniel Radcliffe had after seeing Ralph Fiennes return that night and the faces of the men surrounding him?" I asked and they nodded together as they looked at me as the death eaters paled.

"Alright well with those words, get a very good look at the purebloods, the Malfoys, Draco and Lucius, Victor Crabbe, Gregory Goyle. And while you're at it now, look at the Weasley clan, Remus Lupin, Dora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and finally Sirius Black." I said and then I smiled dangerously at Fudge as I drove my point home then as I said it.

"Do these people in the room look familiar to you, her descriptions, of my thoughts, she wrote out their descriptions. In the stories, she chose actors that look and acted just like us in these movies. Now have any of you seen these movies, or read these books, all of you muggle parents?" I asked and they nodded. "No it can't be, are you 'the Harry Potter' of the Storylines?!" I heard and saw an adult version of Justin call out in shock.

"Yes I am, every detail she wrote out of the books are true, the movie's showed my entire fight with Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort. For four long years I kept delaying his return until last summer, and with those words that's what I have called you here for. You've all read that truth, without knowing it, you read our entire fight with Tom Riddle, but his alias is the name that every Witch and Wizard afraid to speak it."

"The people crowded around me are from three different houses here in Hogwarts, but they and I share a very deep bond. As Remus Lupin was my father's best friend and he and Sirius are my father's trio and all they had left of my parents. In both ways now, me it was them, and them it was me, you saw my reaction at being reunited with them. In the movie, but what it doesn't show, either of them as well, is that I gave Remus a hug."

"Because he was my strength that year as I got the truth that Pettigrew, just to save his own worthless hide, turned us in and he's the reason my parents are dead. So many lives destroyed and my connection to my parents friends grew into a bond. That bond is forged, because they're part of my parents group, it's the society dedicated to fighting Riddle himself and his followers, that bond is growing from meeting in this latest book."

"That book is called..." I said trailing off as I looked at them and their eyes narrowed in anger at that as they nodded. "You were never lying to us at all, all this time we had the truth, and said truth was written, in stone, in these books. We saw the movies, we read these books and the last thing that came out of the movie was your conversation. With your trio, before the school year ended and we had the entire truth all this time now."

"Oh there is no getting out of this, you saved my son, and to him you were his hero, because in your world he owed you a life debt. And that debt is getting fullfilled right now, our families, our children, they owe you their lives and this is how the everyone who does treats you. There's no going back, we all owe you a debt of gratitude Harry, you lost everything to save both worlds at once, you saved our children."

"From a murderer, and these cowards don't want to admit they're wrong, because their bloody minds are either warped or they are as corrupt as the death eaters." I heard from a muggle women as Colin and his younger brother moved to me and stood at my side. "I joined the D.A., because I believed him at the time, he saved my life. I owe him a life debt mum, you owe him more then you could ever give back, for saving us, repeatedly."

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, that though he's suffered one trauma after another, that doesn't give you the right to treat him like this. You know what he sacrificed to save us and while you're celebrating Riddle's destruction. And his life is torn apart, because of a bloody prophecy, if this is how you treat your heroes. I don't want any part of our world in wizarding Britain." he said and the wizard parents swallowed.

As every muggle parent and muggle born moved to us as they looked at their wizard partner sternly and the partners swallowed hard as the halfbloods all did the same. "You had the truth all this time, chapters 32 through 36 people, you read the truth in the books all this time. These books, these books will prove it and have proved it, and I just suffered another trauma, regarding my father in law, I'm on chapter 24."

"Of the latest book and movie in the series, but from this day and forward it's an alternate reality, but look at Arthur Weasley at the moment. If you all read up to the chapter prior to my calling you all here then you know the truth. That Riddle is using legimency to get into my head and Severus Snape is teaching me how to block him out now, so with that, book five, chapter 24: Occlumency." I said and they nodded to me.

And someone finished it as his voice started turning dangerous as he said it. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, you're the Order of the Phoenix. Weasley Clan, Kingsley, Dora, Sirius, Remus?" I heard from someone else and saw an adult version of Dean looking at us and they all nodded to him. "Harry hasn't seen me in two years, he needed me and I went to get him, and with me was the real Alastor Moody."

"But everything up to now is now true, today's chapter, and it is going by the Occlumency." Remus said and I finished his sentence, seeing their eyes start blazing in anger. "These last few months since school started have been beyond frustrating. By your choosing to endorse Fudge, you have been following his plans, but the Ministry of Magic has filled your heads up with lies to ensure you're in the dark, my family was destroyed by the last wizarding war."

"He has decided to prevent your children from progressing by placing his deputy under secretary here and together they have put your children at risk, Pureblood parents of Halfbloods and Purebloods, your students are at risk, we are endanger, and to prove my claims of that, I have called you hear to hear that truth, by the curse that will prove our claims true now!" I called out and every parent and my schoolmates watched me intently.

"One of the lies given to you is my gift of Parseltongue, I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor, the creator and one of the four founders of this school, my ability for Parseltongue is an unexpected side effect of my scar given to me by the dark lord. However the accusations of my being his heir are false, that I am the champion of the founders, I am the heir of Gryffindor by blood, but the trio's by conquest."

"That I'm not the descendant or heir of Slytherin, that ability was bestowed on me by Slytherin himself, I am his champion by conquest. I am not his heir, but the Heir of Gryffindor, that Lord Voldemort has returned and the death eaters are back on the rampage, that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and Ron, Hermione and I saw him face to face. That Buckbeak the Hippogriff is innocent of all charges, as is Rubeus Hagrid."

"And finally and most important, that Sirius Black is innocent of all charges and did not turn my family over to the Dark lord or kill Peter Pettigrew or the muggles, so mote it be." I said and then shouted it out, knowing this was going to do it. "Expecto Patronum!" I called out and my patronus appeared and the Pureblood witches and wizards in the room all paled at that as she said it for all of them.

"Dear god that can't be, a claim by magic, we never teach that till you're over the age of thirteen, but if you learned this and just used it now. He's back, you deflected him for two years and he came back last June, we had that truth this entire time?" Hannah Abbott said in shock and I nodded to her as Mrs. Finnigan paled. Looking at me I could see her thoughts changing directions as her eyes narrowed in anger as she said it.


	17. 17: Fudge Sacked and Teachers Return

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: For this chapter the group's going to ensure that Fudge and Umbridge are getting removed as they get the truth out to all the parents in school and every member of the kingdom now. As he meets the quartet for a first time now.**

 **Chapter 17: Cornelius Fudge Exposed, New Teachers and the Return Of Hagrid**

As they stared at my patronus and realizing exactly what my patronus meant I saw every Pureblood not involved with the death eaters and every halfblood and muggleborn, over twenty years old, exchange scared looks as she said it for all of them. "The ministry's actions didn't make sense then and haven't till now. Harry, you've shown my son friendship, but you've never lied to us or the rest of our world, in fact, so those stories she created, they're real and if they're real..., oh my god!"

"Swearing on your magic is the only fool proof way to state your claims, if you still have your magic that means he's..." she said, looking at me with a beyond terrified look and I nodded as they all turned to Fudge coldly. "So the reports by Skeeter were false, what's that scar do for you exactly?" Millicent Bulstrode asked me and I explained that. "I'm your champion by conquest Millie, in truth here and to answer your second question."

"Mum put a charm on me to save my life and it hit the charm, bounced off it and hit him instead, but that answers the question of how I survived when I was baby, and as to why, up until now all the signs were pointing out his return, every phenomenon last year, from the riot, to my name coming out of the goblet, it was all foreseen by Sybil Trelawney. As for the pains in my head, he's been knocking on my inner door, but I'm not mentally ill."

"It's an information gathering tool, by this scar I can see into his head, and I'm blocking him out to prevent him from getting into mine. Who in here are part of the Wizengamot?" I asked and seventy members lifted up their hands. "Well all things regarding my adventures and such are now being written by Rita Skeeter herself and will include the true story of what happened to Cedric Diggory that night." I said and they nodded as they saw him smiling.

"Millie are you part of Draco's group or a neutral?" I asked and she smiled at the nickname I gave her. "We're neutrals, as is sixty percent of Slytherin Master Potter." Her father, James Bulstrode, said and I nodded. "Those of us who were part of the inquisitorial squad, hereby resign. We wish to join you and the junior Order Of The Phoenix Harry." Millie said and with that she and the others all removed their badges and threw them on the floor.

"Well with that, all Slytherin neutrals, Halbloods and muggleborns who wish to join the Junior Order of the Phoenix, need apply right now and you can join the D.A. for the next group meeting, which is the night after we get back for school." I called out and the leader of the Wizengamot said it for all of them. "I hereby give authority to the Orders of the Phoenix, they will not be charged, as of now Sirius Black is hereby exonerated of all charges."

"And whatever plans they intend to put into the school schedules are now activated. Cornelius Fudge you are hereby relieved of duty as now. The ministry interference is at an end and all decrees and actions decided on by Deloris Jane Umbridge are here by rescinded, Harry Potter, Frederick and George Weasley your ban from playing quidditch has been lifted you can get started again as soon as the year starts." he said and our house went off like a rocket they were so thrilled at the news.

Wait a second, Accio Harry Potter Books 1-4!" I called out and the quartet flew in through the window and landed on the table as I did a swift headcount then of every Pureblood in the castle then and smiled and put the first book on the table. "Truths Unknown, truths unleashed, copy fully by 35,000 and be released." I said and the book started multiplying till there was to 35,000 more versions sitting there.

"Alright every Pureblood family can get a copy of it now as you see the truth through my eyes of everything that has gone on, this story is year one and is my return to our world and my first encounter with Riddle himself, how I met your children and now Mione, Ron and I came to be known as the Golden Trio." I said and the every neutral and blood traitor Pureblood family in the castle grabbed a copy of it and looked at the cover of it.

As I did the charm three more times I watched as the death eaters all paled as Aunt Amy smiled dangerously then. "Who was the favorite of your D.A.D.A. teachers students?" The board of director asked asked we all said it together. "Remus Lupin Sir, him and Professor Moody." All three houses called out together and they nodded to that. "Okay, well if the parents have any reservations to this..." he called out and Remus turned to our parents.

"Everyone, so long as I take my potion, I'm harmless, but your children don't care what I am, I'm Harry's paternal wolf, your honors in the Wizengamot council. So with that, as the previous two years in training instructors, though one of us was being duplicated, we taught your children plenty and we wish to teach them more. With seventy percent of the original order returning, Mad Eye, Severus and I are here, with Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick." Remus said and the pureblood blood traitors exchanged a silent conversation at that as the committee went into a circle and then turned to them.

"Alright you have your jobs here for this year, but once next year gets started, we need you full time in advanced combat after that." The head of board of directors said and I smiled and Remus smiled at me. "Dad you better take over, or at the very least Grandpa, you can be the minister now." I said and dad nodded in agreement. "I'm starting back at work on Monday, but dad, he's right, you can be the minister of magic and we got it running as a family ran business." he said and they nodded to that as the Finnigans looked at me.

"Wait I forbid it, he's a threat to these children!" Umbridge shouted and I smiled. "Unfortunately for you Deloris, that choice is no longer yours to make now, these children need to be trained to defend themselves, and they need practical in order to do that. With those words, there will be enquiry about you and you are no longer a Professor here at Hogwarts, however, you and Filch have one chance to get your acts in gear."

"And wth those words, if another student sends another complaint or you cross the line and try to attack a student, you will be arrested, do I make myself clear." Grandpa called out and she swallowed and she nodded, as she looked at me, her eyes blazing in answer and hate. "Uh oh, she's going to go after me for this." I told my friends and they nodded to that. As the board of directors exchanged a silent conversation every halfblood from fifth year to seventh year walked over to me then as we went into our own huddle.

"Harry we're sorry, we didn't realize that we already had that truth, our parents bought the entire series so far, but we didn't realize that series was really about you all this time. So the fight in the graveyard, that was your truth, this entire time, you weren't lying, everything that happened it's in the books." Hannah Abbott told me and I nodded to her smiling.

"You had the truth this entire time guys, I understand, it's okay, but I got back your champion Hannah, we brought back Cedric." I said and the Hufflepuffs looked at him and smiled as they crowded around him smiling then. "Welcome home Ced!" Justin said in delight and he nodded to him. "With the fact I died before I could graduate, I'm finishing off the term by staying another year guys." he added and they grinned in delight at the news.

"Going to be great having you play against me this time, this time it's a fair match, hey." I said and he smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's my thought too, we both wanted a chance to shine last year, but you got it the year before, I lost my chance to last year, because of Crouch, and Riddle, well all's fair in love and war now. But fire and Earth, together we're a volcano, and we're going to blow him away, are you with me." he said raising his voice to both our houses and they shouted in agreement to his thoughts.

"Harry, I believe you mate, I'm sorry for my attitude." Seamus said to me and I smiled and held out my hand and he grinned and shook it before we went into a brotherly hug then. "Well that's our entire quintet now, we're back together boys." Neville said smiling and we nodded to that in agreement. "Though the death eaters are the ones sabotaging us, let's give them a fight and spring term they'll never forget, with me back, huh guys." Cedric said and our three houses all nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Time to drop the barriers, instead of secrecy, we start jumping tables to annoy Umbridge and play up what we got planned boys?" Ron said to him and I nodded to that in agreement as the neutral Slytherins walked over to us. "Get ready, we got a few ideas to drive her, Filch and the inquisitorial squad crazy at the moment, but next semester is going to be a heck of a lot better than last one now." Susan said to Hannah and she nodded smiling.

"Millie, and you guys are?" I asked looking at the thirty odd students crowded around them. "I'm Tracy Davis, this is..." she said giving each of their names to me and I nodded smiling. "Alright there's no barriers here guys, we're all equal, but your death eater counterparts, they're the enemy now, okay, as is anyone associating with them." I said and they all nodded to that. "Tracy, Millie, guys, never mind the lord Potter, he's my dad, just call me Harry okay." I added and they nodded smiling to that as the ninety of us headed to the table.

Before 130 more members of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gripyffindor joined us then. "Mione what's the current headcount on the list?" Ron asked and she read through it. "We got twenty five, before, but we just quadrupled in size by deciding on blood equality at the moment honey." she said and Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Dean all looked at us at that. "You too, well it's about time guys!" Parvati said for the five of them and we started laughing.

 **"** Severus as our contact, you're reporting directly to me and Albus in between meetings within Voldemort's circle as an undercover agent." Grandpa said and Severus nodded to the orders. "Already done Charlie, I sent Hagrid to his mother's tribe. Victor, Fleur I'm sending you to get your ministers as well and we're making an alliance with them. Charlie, I'm your official school representative now." Dumbledore said and he nodded to him.

"Well with that, we're writing up a new way to handle things starting this coming semester here at Hogwarts. As to that Albus, when you are dealing with your mission, I wish you to let me know when you do so now, and Dora you will be serving as added security here at Hogwarts now. As to that you, Alastor and Remus will train the trio and if there is an attack at the ministry let me know that, and with that, so mote it be!" he called out to them.

"Arthur, your pay will be triple what is it is now, and all blood traitors will get equal rights, though the death eater Slytherins and all those following their beliefs will lose those rights, regardless of blood purity it is now equal treatment as of now. Nobody is above the law Cornelius, not you, not me and not Lucius or his band of merry followers, as to that, all charges you've thrown at my grandson are hereby abolished as of now." he called out sternly and the death eaters all paled at the news.

"What's that mean exactly?" Seamus said and I smiled dangerously. "It means that the days of the death eater purebloods ruling the courts by bribery and Quid Pro Quo are gone forever. But their intention was to discredit us by getting you to believe everything was fine till someone ended up dead, my grandfather is not taking bribery and dad is arresting any who try that with him." I said and he nodded to that as I called to the entire hall.

"My friends and peers, the truth of my claims will be shown, in color, by way of a new life here in Hogwarts, but first you're reading about my life and the truths of my adventures in print by noted retractions given to you by the person writing the lies that started this mess. The truth will be written and in print by the Quibbler, all things Harry Potter and the Bronze Ten will be in the Quibbler, that newspaper is now allowed in this school."

"But I, and my team, need a staff here in the school for school interaction relations. I'm creating a newspaper for us and to be known as Defense Dialogues and it will show everything that goes on here in Hogwarts. Not just for us, but for our parents, and The Quibbler will be the answering service to get out details to our order and Defense Dialogues gets those Details out to our parents so they know the happenings in our school." I said and our parents and classmates all cheered at the news as Draco paled at the news.

"What's this junior order you created Harry, if your brothers and sisters are part of it?" Mr. Finnigan asked and I smiled. "I'm training students till we're seventeen before we face off against Riddle Sir. Sort of like a training academy for the military or auror academy to be junior aurors, that's what I'm doing for us in high school and middle school right now, though I'm only teaching twelve and older, to prevent our youngest from over doing it, they're just learning the basics." I told him and the muggleborn parents all smiled at the idea then.

As I looked at Fudge, Umbridge and Lucius dangerously I smiled with a dangerous smile as I said it. **"** My friends and peers, the truth of my claims will be shown, in color, by way of a new life here in Hogwarts. But first you're reading about my life and the truths of my adventures in print by noted retractions given to you by the person writing the lies that started this mess. Also through these books as you see my adventures."

"We also had a gentle talk with the department in Little Whinging and they and my old block have sworn to secrecy to this. But here's the detail that none of you knew, but the family that was attacked at the riot happens to be my old neighbors, the Robertson family. The truth will be written and in print by the Quibbler, all things Harry Potter and the Bronze Ten will be in the Quibbler, that newspaper is now allowed in this school."

"And that Truth is here in the latest edition to the storyline, as I have updated this storyline with bring my and your families back together. But I, and my team, need a staff here in the school for school interaction relations, like a normal high and middle school we're having a school paper created. I'm creating a newspaper for us and to be known as Defense Dialogues and it will show everything that goes on here in Hogwarts."

"Not just for us, but for our parents, and The Quibbler will be the answering service to get out details to our order and Defense Dialogues gets those Details out to our parents so they know the happenings in our school." I said and our parents and classmates all cheered at the news as Draco paled at the news. "What's this junior order you created Harry, if your brothers and sisters are part of it?" Mr. Finnigan asked and I smiled.

"I'm training students till we're seventeen before we face off against Riddle Sir. Sort of like a training academy for the military or auror academy to be junior aurors, that's what I'm doing for us in high school and middle school right now, though I'm only teaching twelve and older, to prevent our youngest from over doing it, they're just learning the basics." I told him and the muggleborn parents all smiled at the idea then.

"If you're training our children we will endorse you and back you up now. We've been lied to all this time, and we want the truth now." he said and I nodded as Mr. Thomas looked at Fudge with an ice cold look on his face as he said what they were all thinking. "You've been caught in your four way lies Minister, the game is up. So you're not letting our children study to defend themselves, well once this gets out to every family in our world, you are screwed after that." Dean Thomas's father said to him with a furious look on his face then.

"Mr. Thomas, I intend to rectify that, if you'll withdraw support of the ministry inside the walls of Hogwarts, I've got our third year professor back and we can do practical and theory now. For all those wishing to learn advanced combat, I have the real Alastor Mad Eye Moody. Guys I have an added surprise here regarding training I am teaching you to fence and with those of us who can't use magic outside of school yet, I've duplicated these and turned them into training lightsabers." I said as I turned mine on.

"You created a real one out of the toy ones they made after Attack Of the Clones, that's Wicked!" Colin said in delight as his parents chuckled. "Until we're out of training mode yes Colin, these are training lightsabers, they'll defend against any spell thrown at you. Watch this?" I said and looked at the professor and he shot one at me and I batted it aside as I started dodging and deflecting each spell thrown at me with ease.

"Whoa that's wicked, so first we're learning to fence with swords, than we learn to fight with these?" Dean said in delight and I nodded to him. "Yes, and things from our world such as games, music, and other things from last decade are being added to the school. We're integrating a muggle/wizard integration into our school, like we have updated muggle created houses, we're doing to the same for school and training.

"Summer school is Defense training so if we get attacked we're ready, as I said if we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free, so it's 75% practical and 25% theoretical this summer. So all wizarding parents if you have a muggle or muggleborn mate, deactivate the magic meters so they can train." I called out and they all nodded as my friends grinned at the news. "Yeah alright, if that's part of the training courses we can train just without the use of magic in the summer now!" Ernie said smiling broadly and Ron nodded as my house exchanged grins.

"No kidding, but I'm a muggleborn, I can't train, not without being around other wizards to do it." Colin said and Dean and Nigel both nodded in agreement. "Not a problem Colin, I will help you train this summer, I'm starting a summer schedule for defense classes and it's at Potter Manor a week after break begins, once the OWL test results come in." Remus said and they all smiled in delight at that as Mione switched subjects.

"All Halfbloods and Purebloods, our school is undergoing certain changes starting this coming school year. You'll get to see what makes the muggle world so wonderful to us muggleborns by us bringing some of our world to Howarts as we learned the best parts of the Magical World, you'll learn the best parts of ours now." Mione said to them and they all nodded to that. "What are we expecting next year exactly?" Dean asked and smiled, already knowing what she and I were about to say next as I explained that to him.

"We're bringing books, movies and games to this world, everything we love in our world, in these areas are now being added to the school, that includes a tv the size of a movie screen and you'll get to see my adventures on live tv. A muggle Author by the name of J.K. Rowling has the gift of sight, she's seen everything we've played out and turned it into books and movies, but everything you remember about our years together, our bonds as dorm mates the movie shows it." I said and smiled as I finished it off.

"You'll get to read the truth about Riddle's return and his past by use of her books and I got the movies too, so you can see it live as to what happened that night, both Sirius's explanation of his innocence and what happened to Cedric." I added and they smiled at the news, as the muggleborns exchanged grins, and I could practically hear what they were thinking then as Madam Pomphrey exchanged looks with my head of house then.

After seeing the look on their faces Madam Pomphrey exchanged looks with my head of house as she said it for both of them. "Before you kids get any idea here, I'm not allowing students younger than fifteen to watch the scary movies, let alone anything else that is enough to scare the daylights out of you if you're Pureblood." Madam Pomphrey said and Mr. Thomas looked at her with a bemused look.

"Scary movies huh, well if you're bringing that up I can guess he explained the concept of our culture to you, in books, movies and sports, our way of life or at least the best parts of it?" Justin asked and she nodded and the muggleborn parents started laughing at that as Mr. Finnigan said it, and I knew he realized what I told her so far. "By that I take it he told you about Little Shop Of Horrors, several haunted house movies that came out the last seven years, our kids wound up with some interesting movies created last decade."

"Whatever movies he chose for you to see were created from their decade to further back in Disney movies and some of it was fairy tales. These other movies upgraded the violence and swearing in them, but haunted houses that have homocidal maniacs haunting them. Talking plants and trolls that don't look your version, but are small hairy creatures with magical powers. That's what our world created, we can get a selection of G, PG, and PG-13 movies for your next school year and that should help explain some of our culture to you."

"But scary movies and anything else along that line, it's got a lot of porn in some of these movies." he said and she looked at them. "What's that exactly?" Daphne asked and I covered my eyes as I explained that to her. "It's where some sick freak take pictures of people when they're mating, these scary movies were rated R for a reason, and it's gore, swearing and sexual content." I told her and Madam Pomphrey nodded in shock to that.

"That's not allowed in this school till you're seventeen and I mean that students." The board leader said sternly and I nodded to him and his request. "Yes I figured you were going to say that Sir, so I chose movies that are enough like what we deal with to fix that, monsters like boggarts, a shape shifter, werewolves, trolls and a few others for Halloween. There's five or six movies from the author I showed you Professors that are like what we deal with."

"Trolls, haunted houses, but the content of two of the three updated versions that came out the last year and half, they're R rated, but the first is PG-13, talking robots, ghosts, adventures, conjuring and cloning, epics among the stars and galaxy and thirty others that are up to your expectation. While the Disney movies and kids movies will be entertaining for adults and kids in the purebloods." I said to him and nodded as I looked at my headmaster.

"Is that why you chose movies and books that are seventeen and younger for our eyes to prevent us from having a heart attack baby, till after the war?" Professor Sprout asked and I nodded to her. "Yes Professor, for your age group, the movies I've picked are some Scifi, kids movies, the tv shows I mentioned, these stories and movies are along the lines of what we do, one of which had a focus on Ancient Runes class, it's focused on the story Exodus."

"And talking puppets that have some really good storylines and I can show you those later and of course movies that have some really good punchlines. But okay, give me a minute." I said and she nodded as I thought over it and brought all the ones she and the professors would like to the front of my mind and a scroll appeared from my wand and I gave it to them as Mum, Severus and Dan read the list over my shoulder and nodded in approval.

"Yes okay, all of these would be board approved once they see them as would the books till you're over seventeen and then the scary movies are at the very bottom of the list till after the war ends." Severus said and I nodded to that in agreement as I passed the list to the heads of house, Madam Pomphrey, the head of the Board and Dumbledore and they read the list and the head of directors read the list as each one had a synopsis to it and age level.

"Misters Finnigan, Thomas, Fletchey, are these the types you'd approve of, if we're acting like a muggle middle and high school?" Dumbledore asked and they read the list as every parent of my muggleborn comrades read through the list and they nodded. "Yes these are exactly what we'd approve us till our kids and younger are over seventeen. I'll explain as to why in a minute, but our world had age levels for everything. All of these have a bit of violence and swearing in some areas, but not enough to make it vulgar and crude for teachers."

"While younger than that are enough to make things enjoyable to all age groups for you Albus." Grandpa said to him and he nodded as Mr. Fletchey finished that sentence. "And several of the movies that focused on Magic and are not like what we come to expect in your world, correct?" He said with an amused look on his face and the staff all nodded to answer him. "Yes, but the blasted plant is enough to scare every Herbology student prodigy out of their wits, if they're around Devils snare, if they're Purebloods." Professor Sprout said to him.

"After what I've seen so far over the last twenty five years since I married Elena, I'm not surprised Pomona. But the best parts of our world are what they're going to show you. My son needs to be reminded of the other half of his heritage, and if this is the way to do so, I'll endorse whatever ideas you have to make life here more fun." Mr. Finnigan said with an amused look on his face as his wife shoved him in the shoulder then.

"Not funny Richard, but he is right Seamus, you've grown up being taught by me, well it's time to embrace your muggle side now. So Harry what do you suggest now." she asked, before she and every Pureblood member of the congregation suddenly looked at my parents, Cedric and the Prewetts twins and in shock. "Lilly, James, Gid, Fab, what are you doing back?" She added and they smiled as they answered her question.

"Severus, Sirius and Remus brought us and our parents back, while Beth and Amos did Cedric, Molly did the twins and we're getting ready to do Emily and get the Longbottoms back as well." Dad said and Mr. Thomas looked us in confusion. "But how exactly, I thought it was impossible for you to bring back lost relatives." he said and I watched Lucius think it over, before he paled. "Old magic rituals, by focusing on the strongest memories you have of the slain, you can bring them back." he said and the muggleborn parents nodded in shock.

"Every member of the ministry and those who lost their loved ones in the last war to the death eaters, focus on your strongest memories of your loved ones, we can bring them back." I called out and they all nodded to me and closed their eyes and what looked like eighty people appeared in the room as I saw an adult version of Susan appear and with her was a man as Aunt Amy smiled and ran over to them and gave them a hug.

Before seeing a blond haired woman who looked like a thirty eight year old version of Luna and I smiled as she, Luna and Uncle Xeno went into a three way hug. Looking around the room I watched as families were reunited now. "Sirius, Kingsley, Uncle Bill, get the Longbottoms and the Stone. It's time for the final touch to it, to ensure everyone is now immune, we got to finish the job." Cedric said and they nodded and left the room.

"What's the Stone kiddo?" Mr. Thomas asked and Dumbledore answered that. "It's the origin of the fountain of youth legends Jacob, it can turn any metal into pure gold and create the elixir of life which will extend the the drinker's lifespan, making them immortal. Though it's shaped like an over sized ruby. We used it on the seven here to bring them back and it saved Harry when they were eleven, but now it's being used to put the order of the Phoenix, both versions, back together." he said and they nodded with smiles.

"Does it work for spell's that induce mental instability if exposed to it too much?" Mr. Finnigan asked and he nodded. "That's why I sent the trio to get the Longbottoms, we're healing the damage the Lestranges inflicted on them by use of the stone. My family and the sextet are now back together, and Harry and I are putting Neville's family back in one piece." Cedric said and he nodded smiling at the news.

"Alright all Muggleborn and halfblood parents, PTA meeting now!" Emma called out and the purebloods parents all looked at us at that as Millie said it for all of them. "What's PTA?" Millie asked and I explained that. "It's code for parent/teacher conference, where the parents, the board and the staff go into decisions regarding what is best for us students and at the moment the death eaters and Fudge have been preventing that till now." I said and the purebloods who were connected to me all nodded as they got it.

As our parents got to work, I went into conference with my group as she and the other neutrals and I moved to the Hufflepuff table. "Mione you better keep the charm on that paper, in case someone tries to get us in trouble for being out of bounds, again, when we were in training and running a little late to get back to the dorms. Though Draco tries and he's losing 300 points for doing it when we got two instructors in the room with us, it's teacher supervised, before we retire for the night." I told her and she nodded to that.

"Speaking of which, Professor Moody!" she called out and he walked over to us. "Yes Miss Granger?" he said and I looked at him. "Professor would you be willing to supervise our D.A. meetings in case Draco or his clique try to tag us for being out of bounds. He did this when we were helping Hagrid and we lost 150 points at the time, you supervising us its teacher approved and supervised this time?" I asked and he and Remus both nodded to me.

"That's sounds about right actually son, with us you got adult supervision and we're teachers, he's in trouble for insulting us and trying to get you in trouble with Minerva, Pomona and Filius, let alone Severus that way, when we're supervising you. Alright Remus is running you through what we taught you so far, but I'm teaching the advanced spells when we're swapping off in his cycles." Moody told me gently as Remus finished that statement. "Just make sure these meetings are not the week leading into the moon cycle Harry."

"Good idea though Alastor, Harry, Ron and Neville need this and you can do it for me, now that they know the real you. But I can do it three weeks a month, but not my moon cycle." Remus added and I nodded to that request gently as I answered him. "Sure thing Uncle Remus, I got to check your calendar to know when to organize it around your lunar cycles to ensure you're in your office during these days, but on the week into your cycle, Professor Moody takes your place teaching class and then you're back on the job the following week."

"Is what I saw in Crouch your way of trying to teach us though, with screwing around with the unforgivables though Professor, because the entire age group was laughing when he turned him into a ferret." I said and he chuckled as he answered me. "Yes, but I'm not that eccentric though son, though I'm someone these death eaters never want to mess with. As to why, I'm the toughest auror in the business, what Ronald told you was true though."

"With the weeks leading up to this school term, I had to let you see me as I am to everyone else, since you were afraid of me after Crouch kidnapped me. But to show I was really me this time, you did exactly what you were supposed to do when you found us at the bottom of the staircase the night we, Kingsley and Dora went to get you. Rule one after a trauma like this 'Always double check, before letting your guard down." He said smiling and then sighed.

"I'd been retired for ten years, before Crouch kidnapped me, but I never expected this to result in you to wind up meeting him face to face. If you saw his arrest I was furious he turned Neville's parents into that and I arrested him, before he could escape the room. But the death eaters in Azkaban were arrested by me, after you ended up at Petunia's fourteen years ago, but that trial was ten months after your parents were killed at the time."

"I knew, somehow, you'd be like your father, a quick learner, and I was looking forward to training you myself, and now I get the chance to by being your mentor for real this coming semester at the time." He explained and I nodded to him. "You knew I was going to choose my career this soon Professor?" I asked and he nodded. "I did son, after three years facing death eaters, I knew you were going to choose being a career that insured you captured them, that is why Albus chose me last year, he was planning on training you for that."

"You've shown every wit and guard to get through your training, because your instincts are so honed you can tell who's safe and who's not. You know it's me this time, because..., okay ask me a security question to know its me." he said and I nodded. "Okay, where was the place I finally met Alastor Moody for real when I'm introduced to the Order Of The Phoenix?" I asked and he smiled. "At the Dursleys house and in their living room and parlor."

"And I asked for some water in a glass to clean my eye." he said and I smiled. "It's you alright Professor, but to prevent another repeat if some death eater tries to do this twice, and I'm alone in the room with you during training. We're going by security questions with each other to prevent a repeat, you got my adventures these last four years, so use that, and I can..., give me a list of the death eaters you arrested, and their reasons."

"Wait that's perfect, Severus can act as your double and you can train me that way, create double's of each of you and I can act on security questions to tell the difference between who's real and who's not now, you got the books of my life in school. So just choose security questions off my victories here in school and everything I've accomplished since I came home." I told him, smiling broadly and he smiled proudly and my suggestion.

"And change the sequence every time I meet with you alone during training next year. That includes Karkaroff and his trying to get out of Azkaban and Crouch himself." I added and he nodded as Remus smiled proudly at my remark. "I knew I trained you well, but I didn't think you'd do a security detail to ensure its us this time Cub, as to that, lycanthropy is rare, but ask me about our time together when I was teaching here." he said and I nodded before looking at my uncle smiling. "Sure thing papa wolf." I said and he chuckled at the address.

"Papa wolf?" Tracy repeated and I nodded. "Yeah to his spirit wolf, Mooney, I'm his cub, when transformed and taken his potion, Mooney acts like I'm his cub, so that's why I'm call him that, he's also dad's best friend, and frankly here he's less likely to have trouble. Because the order is taking control of school for training." I said and she nodded to that explanation.

"He just gave us a taste of the unforgivables last year, but to prevent you from getting arrested, I suggest not over doing it Professor. I mean he orchestrated the entire thing to get me captured. Including lies to Rita, to prevent everyone from listening till tonight, so..." I started to say and then smiled. "Grandpa, how about doing your story telling to us here tonight, Dudley can join my table for dinner and we got the entire congregation together!" I called out to them and they exchanged a silent conversation and he nodded to me.

"Lady Hogwarts, all your previous students are staying for dinner tonight as are the muggle parents of our muggleborn and halfbloods. I wish to have the room expanded to make more room in the great hall." I called out and in answer to that, four more tables appeared and the room expanded a good three hundred feet more. "One night here and the rest of the break at our houses tonight, so with that, we just get used to being a newly created gang now, and Draco is getting short changed now." Ron said to me and I chuckled at that.

"Good idea if another thirty percent of us join you, we don't need the inquisitorial squad jumping us in the hallway and I can't believe this either, I can't believe we've been lied to this entire time, only a claim by magic is a foolproof way to state your claims. You've always told us the truth, but they're lying, because Fudge is scared out of his mind and he's warped out of fear, we're not afraid, we'd be willing to join the D.A.." Millie said to me softly.

"Yeah no kidding, we've been played for fools all this time by a man just interested in doing business with a death eater." Hannah Abbott said to her and the other members that weren't at the meeting all nodded in agreement as Cho looked at me gratefully. "Is he back for good now Harry?" she asked and I nodded and she smiled and threw her arms around Cedric smiling. "Thank you Harry, thank you so much." she said and I nodded. "You're welcome Cho." I said as she looked at me and Ginny, who had her head against my shoulder.

"You're engaged to Ginny, huh?" Padma Patil asked smiling and I nodded to her. "Yeah we just got together today, with my family back in one piece, the fact I just proved my claims to you and I'm engaged, my mood has taken such a positive turn that my patronus quadrupled in strength, watch this." I said as I pulled my wand. "Expecto Patronum!" I called out and to their shock they saw, not one, but four characters in it and grinned in amazement.

"Prongs, Flower, Moony and Padfoot, that's your parental quartet huh?" Colin asked and I nodded to him as I looked over my shoulder to see our parents looking at my patronus in amazement then. "Angel, with us back and you, the twins and Alicia graduating this summer, we need to set the schedule correctly, because not only do we have D.A. meetings and practice, Professors Moody and Lupin are training me and Ron to be aurors."

"I'm also in training of occlumency with Professor Snape now, so practice three times a week. Training before dinner and the D.A. meetings and study hall from seven to nine and we're interlocking our dorms to the room of requirement after that, deal, guys?" I said and my captain and the duo nodded in agreement to my thoughts. "Deal!" they said together as I looked at my brother. "Angel, since when did you start calling me that Harry?" she asked me.

"Since now, the seven of us were a team for three years, we lost one piece, that just leaves the six of us. With that expect me to use nicknames for you now, okay Bells, Angel, Alice." I said smiling and the girls smiled at me at the nicknames and they nodded all nodded to that. "Alright, so what's yours exactly?" Alicia asked and I chuckled. "Dad's Prongs, so I'm going by his cub version, what's the young to a deer and he's a very well known Disney character." I said and the girls nodded as they got it as they started laughing.

"Bambi, you're calling yourself Bambi now?" Colin said smiling and they nodded in agreement to his thoughts and I nodded. "Okay to counteract they're jeering us, Colin, Dean, Mione, you remember Queen's hit for playing sports?" I asked and they grinned at the idea. "We will rock you." Dean said and I nodded. "Yeah exactly, play it at a medium sized tune, from our stands and it's going to block out their' mocking Ron during the games."

"We just change the lyrics to it to prevent the Professors from getting offended, so 'Gryffindor you're the great and time to take on the world some day, you got the strength, you're the great, time to take this game right to the gate.'." I quoted and they started laughing at that. "That's wicked Harry, that's perfect." Fred said as he started laughing and I nodded as I looked at my brother. "Who are these guys exactly?" Daphne added laughing.

"They're a musical group in our world that retired ten years ago, their music is really good though it has a few double meanings here and there, but they're our version of the band that did the dance last Christmas Daph." I told her and she nodded as they got it as I looked at my brother smiling. "Ron during practice you're more relaxed, I know you're trying too hard just relax during practice and and games, pretend it's a family gang like we do every summer and it's you, me and Ginny versus the twins and Charlie or Bill, so with that."

"Just pretend you're in practice or family game during the games and ignore the Slytherins inquisitorial squad and Pansy. They're trying to psyche you out, don't let them, focus on us and the game, okay, we won the first game we got two more, so let's give it our all now." I said and he smiled at me in a beyond grateful way at my way of putting it. "Thanks mate, I needed that. So special teams guys?" he asked and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Yeah good idea, alright Gryffindor second years and up, we're choosing players for a secondary team in case one of us gets laid out for an injury during the last game or practice and class, for whatever reason. So with that, practice for chosen special teams and regulars is after school three days into the term at 5p.m., now, understood." I said looking at my entire house and they all nodded to that smiling.

"Potter, you can't do this!" I heard and turned to see Draco looking at me with a furious look. "I believe we already have Draco, your clique are not getting any more special treatment on my property, just try to bribe my grandfather, it's not going to work any more. As my grandfather said the Pureblood stigma is at an end. 'The Boy Who Lies, Dumbledore, is he Daft or is He Dangerous', well to answer both of those questions."

"No he's not dangerous and he's not daft, he's still a very strong, powerful wizard and I'm his junior version and no matter what you try, the death eaters will never prevail, as you can see the families you people tore apart have come back together. Well the members of my Order Of the Phoenix are your opposition of your junior death eaters, give it your best shot Draco, but the days of the death eaters ruling the courts and the ministry are now at an end. You're not running this castle, we are." I said as I stood up to face off with him and I smirked.

"Mione, your turn." I said and she smiled. "I suggest you go join your friends Draco, or you're getting it from us." she said and he yanked his wand, but I was quicker as I knocked his hand out of the way and grabbed the wand. "Attempted assault of a muggle born in front of the heads of house and the headmaster, and his head of house Professor Snape, thirty points from Slytherin. So with that my lady Hogwarts, please activate the junior Slytherin student polishing behavioral correction treatment protocol now please." Ron called out as a second hour glass was created and it had the title Death Eater Hour glass above it.

As the Emeralds from the junior death eaters hour glass emptied, the emeralds from Slytherin emptied as well dropping the amount from 950 to 920 as thirty were removed from it, the number next to it said 900 and it went from 900 to 870 as Pansy Parkinson looked at us in shock. "What the bloody hell did you do?" she shouted and Luna called out at that. "Swearing, fifty points from Slytherin." she said and it dropped to 820. "You can't do that you blond haired loon." He snapped and Fred said it sternly as he stood up to protect her.

"Insults and cruelty of a heir of a noble house, seventy points from Slytherin." he called out and it dropped from 820 to 750 and he went off on us as he looked at me and Hermione with a furious look. "What's going on here, what did your mudblood parents do Potter, Granger?" Draco snapped and Cedric said it with a growl. "Unacceptable slang and a word that is not allowed, 150 points from Slytherin." he called out and it dropped from 750 to 600 and they exchanged looks of shock as Millie looked from us to the hour glass and nodded.

"Draco I think we get the idea here, every time you try to start a fights with the other houses, start using unacceptable language or try to hex them when their backs are turned, you cost us points here." Millie said and I nodded to that. "That's exactly the point of the point deductions right now. School's out for break, but you're still members of the house when in school. Swearing, attacks on other students, misconduct, cruelty to fellow students."

"The meeting of the lords and our Christmas balls and dances are full of etiquette, we act like ladies and gentleman during these situations, but when not surrounded by our parents we act like a bunch of spoiled brats, none more so then their clique. So with that, we're being taught the proper polishing manuever and being brought up into our houses like we're supposed to, I'm a gentleman and I'm teaching him by use of his losing points for his snotty attitude." I said and she nodded to me as I looked at him.

"So want to continue insulting us, or do you wish to lose your house every point that Umbridge gave you right now, till you're in the double digits Draco. Because you're putting yourself into a deeper hole every minute, do you want your entire house irked at you for treating your, now, equals like this now?" Ron asked him for me and he looked at us surrounded by twenty percent of his house who were all looking at him firmly as I finished it.

"Your clique are not in charge anymore, the girls and the neutrals are Draco. Tracy, Millie and Daphne, as well as twenty percent of your house chose to be part of the whole, as you can see I've got thirty members, from every house in the school as members, part of the whole, part of the D.A.. But together we make up the Junior Order of the Phoenix. You haven't sold yourself to the devil, till you commit the biggest violation of all against nature, murder."

"I implore you to see light, before you cross that point of no return. Your father taught you his ways, because he's grooming you to be part of his group. Commit atrocities that if you're me, would give you nightmares from P.T.S.D. for years. You don't know who this maniac and tosser really is or what he makes your father's do to innocent victims, believe me, do you want to commit murder just to purify our world, become a murderer."

"Think it over, you say you're a wizard, a Pureblood, but your founder never was that bloodthirsty, his son created the ideals you've lived your lives by. Ideas of corruption, cruelty discrimination, those things came from Abraxas Slytherin, you want to a second chance and not be painted by your father's sins, I suggest you reflect now, choose wisely. Because our lives as rivals against each other are at an end now, I'm not living my life with this issue."

"Draco the issues of you being my rival are over, you bought your way in, I got in on pure talent, as did the girls and the twins. You insult the Muggleborns by use of that word, you and your clique lose points, you also lose points by thirty different ways now with the magical meter behavioral correction. You recall your father's remark to us, 'What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard, if they don't pay us well for it.', Well we have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard here, and it's dabbling in the dark arts."

"Treating house elves like you treated Dobby, setting up Hagrid for termination of his job on three occasions. You're the disgrace to the name of wizard Draco, 'we' are everything that makes up good upbringing, to us family comes first, as do our bonds of friendship. You remember what you told me the night we met, 'You will soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort'."

"Well to repeat what I said then, I can tell the wrong sort for myself thank you, and the wrong sort are the ones that support this Pureblood only stigma policy. My right sort are everyone at this table. I'm alpha, the alpha lion, and my pride are everyone crowded around me and my trio. So with that, you want to get yourself expelled for attacking my sister, let alone my cousin, because the headmaster will do it now if you make a move." I said sternly.

"Wheres the first name basis coming from here exactly?" Tracy Davis asked and I looked at her. "Best to just drop the barriers, you guys calls us by name and vice versa, you're part of the D.A. now, you can use our first names now, instead of our surnames with each other." I said as the girls and other neutral members of their house nodded to that. "Well that helps, no need for the attitudes, you're just as good as we are now." Millie said looking at Ron.

"You're a blood traitor now, I've never been more disgusted to have you as my dorm mate Bustrode!" Pansy snapped and she smirked. "Yes well the fact is Harry and his mates are offering friendship, I'm resigning from the Pureblood stigma and joining the D.A. Where they are brave, loyal, cunning and true. You want to sell yourself to the devil be my guest, but you're not dragging us with you Pansy." She said and they all nodded in agreement to her.

"As Minister Potter said we are the four elements, together we create life and the planet, red and gold, fire, green and silver, water, sky blue and bronze, air, gold and black, earth. Without each other, we don't make a united front or complete picture, as to that, Harry's offered us friendship and a place to belong, red and green, fire and water, together we make steam. Or in this case, we make a volcanic hot spring, fire and water thrown together in volcanic area, the water hot enough to sterilize the corruption and cruelty in our world."

"And we're becoming a hot spring to cleanse our world of corruption and stigma now." Daphne added and smiled at me and I smiled back at her. "That's a really good diagnosis actually Daph', but you're right, you're water, we're fire, together we sterilize corruption in our world by cleansing the people spouting the Pureblood supremacist tripe till they see the evil for what it is. Without a complete balance of good and evil we can't balance each other out, without good there is no evil, without evil, there is no good, we need each other."

"As to why that is it's because the stability is fluctuating dangerously. We spent thirteen years in a lull since then and the balance has been disrupted by all the strange phenomenons last year during the tournament last year. Before the stability gets broken once again by the war beginning once again and to prevent them from destroying our way of life, we work as one to stop Riddle and the death eaters following Riddle and Abraxas's blood policy."

"So we work as one now guys?" I asked and they nodded smiling and every member of each of our houses nodded in agreement. "Alright then, Mione we need to place our shields on each corner of the paper now: Lions, Badgers, Ravens and Serpents, than at the top of the sign up sheet, our shields together as one into the school shield after, unity of the houses." I said and they nodded to that suggestion as I exchanged smiles with the professor.

"Wait a second, accio colored pencils?" Dean shouted and box of colored pencils flew in the window and landed on the table as he looked at our shields carefully he drew each one on to each corner of the sheet, before drawing the school shield at the top of it above the sign up list and wrote down, below our chosen name, The Junior Order Of the Phoenix and we exchanged smiles at that. "Well we're now one guys, let's give the death eaters hell."

"Is that what you were trying to tell us though, without a balance our way of life is gone forever, we need each other to survive?" I asked and I heard Nick answer that question. "Yes Harry that's exactly what we were saying, each house represents a piece of the whole, without joining together as one, we fall apart. Your houses are one piece to it, but each bloodtype must join together as one to defeat Tom and his band of death eaters for good."

"Well there you have it though Draco, every time you attempt to attack Hermione you lose points Draco. Now I suggest you leave the Gryffindors to their meeting with their friends and head back to your table right now young man, you too boys, Pansy, and I mean it now, we're surrounded by your parents. As to that you try to start a fight you're getting arrested by Master Potter Senior for attempted assault on his children." He said sternly as I looked at the trio floating next to him, the Baron with a bemused look on his face then at this.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, But Lord Baron, what caused this injury on you exactly?" I asked him and he sighed. "Rowena sent me to find Helena, but we got into a fight and out of anger my sword, instead of slicing into a branch, hit her instead and I was so disgusted and in shock I took my sword and stabbed myself. Which explains my clothes Master Potter." he said and I nodded to that as Dean decided to lighten up the mood then.

"Yeah well don't take this the wrong way my Lord Baron, but you look like the ghost of Captain Hook on Peter Pan, in the live action version of the movie that came out six years ago, my lord." Dean said to him and he chuckled at that. "Yes well I can understand why you'd think Mr. Thomas, our way of life was 950 years ago my young lad. As to that, the way they described my counterpart, that's what we dressed like then." he said smiling softly.

"Nicely done Harry, Daphne, Luna, Cedric, that was exactly what your father, grandfather and I meant, 'Show me a man who resorts to violence, and I'll show you a man who has run out of good ideas.', you've just demonstrated that a fight can be won without the blows exchanged, so with that, 100 points, each, to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, 75 to Slytherin for outstanding boldness in the face of a bully." Dumbledore called out and our hour glasses answered the call as they each filled the amount as I turned to our parents.

"All Muggle born and halfblood student parents, with one to six years for your children in school, I devised a way for them to defend themselves without the use of magic now when they're at home from school every summer and Christmas now." I said and I removed my lightsaber from my belt. "This device is enchanted with a spell deflection charm and can act like a sword to knock spells away from your children in combat training."

"During this summer and next summer, we're doing a set summer programs for combat training that are being taught by the men standing next to me, to prepare us for a very long war ahead. Once I'm seventeen Tom Riddle is making his move on the wizarding world, to ensure your suvival and you, and every creature in our world survives that fight, I'm putting these up for sale and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for 10 sickles each."

"In Muggle term's here they're £7.98 and my brothers, the Weasley twins, can get these into any color you want. But I must warn you that till they're training is complete, they will not switch to real ones till they're seventeen. These are training lightsabers, they can defend against spells thrown at you, but they won't take a limb off till I turn them real and they're like their movie counterparts. For muggleborn parents with two or more magical heirs."

"You get these at a discount, but starting this summer we're adding items from our world that will show the best parts of it to the rest of our world. You will see the truths of my life with movies. But I must warn you everything is so exact that it's like you're seeing us when we're doing it for real, to prevent a heart attack while watching this, we're providing calming potions while watching the show later." I said and they all nodded to that smiling.

"Than we owe you a debt of gratitude, you risked your life to save us repeatedly, the ministry former legislators have no right to treat you this way. You have our total support to protect us and our children now Harry." I heard a voice call out and the parents of every member of the school all nodded in agreement to that. "What's this story title going by exactly, if you're telling us your adventures in movies?" Mr. Davis asked me and I chuckled as I answered him.

"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Sir, I got my hands on 90% of the storyline, but 'The Deathly Hallows' are still being worked on and that legend of the Three Brothers are what you'll be learning tonight after dinner Lord Davis. Fudge has denied the truth the last six months since school let out last summer that I decided on a swear by magic curse to get the truth to you." I told him and he and the rest of the parents all nodded as they got it.

"Truth by magic curse, lie and you lose your powers, tell the truth and you keep your powers and as I can see with you demonstrating your patronus charm to us, that your powers are four times more powerful in two years time than we thought, you're telling us the truth." Mrs. Finnigan said to me and I nodded to her. "The rats are on the rampage in the alley, so to speak mam, that's why we've been trying to get you to listen, and it's why Karkaroff took off the night Cedric was killed." I told her and they nodded with furious looks at the news.


	18. 18: Truths, Chambers and Class Changes

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: For this chapter the group's going to ensure that Fudge and Umbridge are getting removed as they get the truth out to all the parents in school and every member of the kingdom now. As he meets the quartet for a first time now. While they're showing the parents of their friends one of their adventures and Harry's demonstration of new powers.**

 **Chapter 18: The Chamber Of Secrets, Money Problems and Class Changes**

After hearing that Aunt Emma said it for all of them. "The death eaters wanted a death to get you out of here. So the little rats in his congregation tried to kill our children to get us out of your world and he put the blame on an innocent man on two occasions is that it. Mione told me the way Hagrid is with you and your friends, like he's your grandfather/uncle. You kids love him, he's an adult friend to you." Aunt Emma said slowly and I nodded to her.

"Lucius's exact words were, 'well let's hope that Harry Potter will always be around to save the day', but he said it with a sneer. I nearly killed myself killing the basilisk at the time, because I took a fang right into my arm, when I stabbed it through the head. The book gave vague details, but the movie is showing it in more detail, every fight I dealt with parents, that's my truth to you now." I said and they nodded to me as McGonagall changed subjects.

"Filch why did you confiscate the map, why didn't you give it to me, you murdered twenty three people that way. In fact by confiscating it you helped Peter Pettigrew commit murder, you're an accomplice now, by not giving it to me when the quartet graduated you just helped Voldemort and murdered twenty three lives by being a squib who hates students, you're a murderer Argus!" she said sternly and he paled at the news. "The map was a troublemaking item, I didn't want it used anymore." he said to her quickly and I crossed my arms.

"You realize who I am exactly. I'm the first born heir of the quartet that created it Filch, she's right you're an accomplice to murder on twenty five counts now, you've committed man slaughter by helping the other side, if you were a mortal you just landed yourself behind bars for the next twenty years for it, and now I'm cleaning up your mess right now. That map belongs to me, in fact, accio Marauders Map!" I called out and it flew into my hand then.

"Let's see, Junior mischief makes access." I said and and it activated then. "Logs of third year show truth, marauder, Prongs junior, code name Bambi." I said and it activated at that. "All marauders on and in Hogwarts, show it to me, so mote it be." I said and three names start floating up above it and I heard ten shouts of shock then at that as I gave the next order. "Who of the trio were hiding in plain sight this whole time, and why did he leave, if Sirius was trying to stay off campus." I said a message wrote itself out at that.

 _" **My young Heir you've found the traitor, by using this, Peter Pettigrew is Scabbers the Rat, he's hiding in plain sight, and he's the traitor, turn me into professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick, as well as Hagrid."** _ I read out and looked at him with a furious look as I said it. "Turn you into the professors, Guys why didn't you give it to me on the first day exactly, I'd get this to them and that's it." I said to them and George growled As he answered me at that firmly.

"If we'd looked at it and given it to our head of house, before Percy gave the rat to Ron, I'd turn this into Hagrid automatically Harry, the professors would see the truth, but Filch is..., he's being paid by the death eaters!" George snapped at that. "Professor what house was he to be sorted into if he's hates every student in the school aside from the inquisitorial squad?" I asked, and before the professor could say it, Nick answered that one from the wall.

"Squibs if they'd had their magic belong to the house they associate with the most Harry, Arabella Figg is with the order, she's sided with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, so I'll you give you two guesses, but you're only going to need one, if if he's alway surrounded by Draco and his clique." he said and I nodded to that as he paled and I looked at him. "You sided with the death eaters Filch, you murderer, you could have killed me yourself, you coward." I snapped at him as I grabbed my lightsaber and activated it.

"Alright enough is enough, Argus Filch, you are hereby relieved of duty and are banished to the Chamber of Secrets for in school suspension, with the Death eater junior members and Deloris Umbridge as of now, that's your Dormitory starting now all of you. You bloody bastard, you realize what you done, you killed my parents, and twenty muggles, as well as Cedric, by not turning it over to my parents, before they graduated." I snapped at him and he swallowed at that as I added on to the remark, though grandpa said it for me.

"As I said starting now, you're under enquiry and your record will be looked at starting now Argus. Dobby, get Mrs. Figg, bring her here, we need a caretaker that can do this without getting judgemental of other houses and loves children." He said and he nodded and disappeared with a bang then. "She's the woman who lives up the street, though I think one of her cats is ours." I told my parents and they both nodded, as he reappeared with a gentle bang with her and she was carrying her favorite cat.

Looking at the cat, my father said it smiling. "Tibbles that really you?" he asked and the cat meowed a yes and she put him down and he walked over to my father as he crouched in front of him as he let him sniff his hand before he started rubbing his head against it. "You a cat person dad?" I asked and he nodded to me smiling. "Yeah we bought him like two years, before we had you son, he's a half kneazle himself, that's why he's lived this long, in human years he's fifty three years old, but cat years he seventeen years old." he said looking at me.

"Half kneazles have a shorter aging process than normal cats Harry, so though he's seventeen he's got a lot of strength and power in him. Kneazles are sentient, but when bred with cats, the cats are five times more intelligent than a dog and can tell if someone is mistrustful, which explains Crookshanks reaction to Peter at the time." Remus told me and I nodded to that as I looked at dad with the cat.

"Yeah mommy and I are back now boy, I missed you too." he said smiling as the cat started purring loudly then as mum started petting him and I smiled as he turned to me. "Meow mew?" he asked and I nodded smiling as I answered him."Yeah my parents are back now for good, I'm living with them now Tibbles." I said and he rubbed up against me purring then. "You mind about my added familiar being a owl, I'm the master of death?" I asked him and he purred as he answered me with a meow, with a happy tone in it.

"Good to have you back kitten, I've missed you so much and to answer your question no I don't mind kitten, if you wish to get another half kneazle, I got a playmate and a grim puppy that's your animal household now." I heard him say with a meow and I smiled at that. "Come here." I said and he moved into my arms and I gave him a hug then as he cuddled into my chest purring, before Dudley walked over to him.

"Sorry Tibbles, life's changed, I'm moving into Potter Manor now and I'm being homeschooled by Aunt Lilly now." he said and Tibbles gave a meow of acceptance at the news then. "Thanks for your help Mrs. Figg, I didn't realize you were part of the order at the time." I told her and she nodded as Dumbledore looked at her then. "Arabella, would you be willing to be the caretaker here?" Dumbledore asked and she smiled at the offer.

"I'd be honored Albus, Harry our bond will be much stronger now this way, with the beginning of the year banquet I'm at the staff table and if you and your friends can help I'd appreciate it." she said and I nodded to her as the three houses all nodded to her in agreement. "We will Mrs. Figg, we promise, if you need added help here we'll give it." Mione said to her and all three houses and the neutral Slytherins nodded in agreement.

"Arabella I'm doubling your pay here at Hogwarts, till you retire, but you and Hagrid..., Hagrid you never got exonerated completely, so I'm doubling yours as well, and you adjust your hut more that way, but I'm keeping you on Gamekeeper." Grandpa said and I knew he was going to be thrilled at that then when he got back here as she smiled at the news then.

"Hagrid is working here. Alright then he and I can work our side business, but I'd rather pack my house into my new quarters here, and with that, I'm more probably to be well like than this embecile here." she said and smacked Filch then. "Filch you are such an idiot, as caretaker, we take care of the castle, but we also act as parents to the children. Well I'm taking your place now here." she said and he nodded to her with a sigh.

"Hagrid has been working here since we were their age Emma, he's a favorite to all three houses, aside from Slytherin, because he's so protective of us, but he lost his chance to graduate thanks to Tom. He and I are close, but he's a Gryffindor and was with me when we made the mistake of leaving Harry at Petunia's at the time fourteen years ago." McGonagall said and she nodded to her. "Fortunately Mione, Ron and I cleared him simply by stopping Riddle from committing murder, this time by using my girlfriend to do it." I said to her.

"In fact, to us, he's part of life here, it's not Hogwarts without Hagrid working here, he's always been here and having the staff in one piece is going to be great." Professor Sprout said and I smiled. "Yeah I remember saying that to him when he arrived at the up all night banquet mam. But he's gotten his diploma finally now that he's been cleared, but Riddle framed him for murder and you're all seeing the truth of that in the Chamber of Secrets." I called out and they all nodded. "I'm back now Professor." I heard and grinned in delight.

"Hagrid!" My friends and all shouted out together in delight as we turned to see him walking in the door. "Might I ask what is going on 'ere?" he asked and I smiled. "I got the truth out over the fact he's back by swearing on my magic, Sirius is cleared, we won here?" I said and he nodded smiling. "What the Hades happened to you exactly. Did you get into boxing match Hagrid, I've never seen you this banged up since I was his age?" Sirius said in shock as he saw his face. "I took a club to the face Sirius, by the opposing tribe on my way back."

"James, Lilly, Charlie, Kristen, what's going on here!" he said in delight and dad smiled. "The guys brought us back, and we brought back Cedric, the Prewett twins, Emily, Amy's family and the rest of the original order Hagrid. Hagrid give off your claim of innocence now." he said and he removed his wand. "I, Rubeus Hagrid, swear on me magic I did not open the chamber of secrets or kill Myrtle, and I did not open it three years ago, that both times it was Tom Riddle and I am innocent, so mote it be!" he called out and then gave his patronus.

"Expecto Patronum!" he called out and a shield appeared and they all nodded to that, and they all turned to Fudge and Umbridge. "Fudge, again, you are screwed now, you've lied to keep this covered up, and you arrested the wrong person. Professor what is the reason exactly?" I asked and Dumbledore crossed his arms. "He needed to be in good standing of the parents of our world by making it look like he was doing something about it, by removing me he was hoping Tom would kill again, and Lockhart would erase your memories, but you turned the tables on him." he said and I nodded as I answered him.

At hearing that I heard a loud thunk at the news as Justin's father slammed his hand on the table as he he said it. "So he was willing to let two innocent men rot in jail to make himself look good in the eyes of these tossers and then nearly kills you. Though you saved us six times in fourteen years son, because from what I could see you're the purest source of good here?!" Mr. Fletchey snapped angrily and I nodded to him to answer his question

"By risking my life, by calling Lockhart on all of his lies, I just saved the professor's credibility and Mr. Weasley's, they love muggles. I saved their credibility and blew Fudge's to Hades and he's beyond embarrassed that they didn't turn this school into purebloods only, and are trying to discredit both of us, because we're the leaders of the magical bloodtype resistance. What you're looking at is Quid Pro Quo here, between him and the death eaters." I said and every muggleborn parent went from slightly relaxed to furious as they all looked at him.

"He's right, to me, I like muggle muggles, muggles are my friends and I find them just as interesting as Arthur, I'm a blood traitor Richard, what that means is we consider muggles friends, we don't believe the tripe that wizards like the death eaters do. In fact that attitude was banned by the time your parents were your age Richard, but this attitude, was considered inappropriate by the blood traitors by the time I was born."

"But in this case the death eaters have been keeping themselves out of prison by bribes and quid pro quo this entire time. While in Severus's case he's decided he's a turncoat and was helping me here at school, but up until now I never gave him the D.A.D.A. post, because he's afraid of being being corrupted twice by it. But kids, those of you getting ready for the war next year the class just got a lot more complicated this time, with the war starting."

"As to why that is, it's because we got it going through military training, who to trust, who not to, defenses spells and nonverbal ones and finally telling the difference between a fake and the real one, which is why Alastor is starting work here. As to that, Severus is your teacher next year, okay." he called out and they nodded to that, before anyone could answer I looked at the table. **_'Wingardium Leviosa!'_** I thought and the table lifted off the floor and started floating there and they all looked at me at that and smiled as I looked at Fudge.

 ** _'Levicorpus!'_** I thought and Fudge was lifted off the floor and by his ankles. "Who ever did that put me down now." he said and as my classmates started laughing as the order chuckled at the demonstration. "Yes alright I think you're getting the hang of it Harry, now stop showing off please, put him down." Dumbledore said with an amused look on his face at this. "That's the nonverbal spells kids, speaking the spell mentally in class and that's what I'm teaching you next-next term." Flitwick added and they nodded to that gently.

"You wiseacre, I knew you're getting good, but now that you released your burden you're getting stronger every day now." Sirius said smiling and I nodded to him grinning. "Headmaster I think it's time to play Umbridge's own game now, you know what I mean, her taking over the school. And she abolished all things that made life here fun for the houses connected to you out of loyalty, time to do it in reverse." I said and he nodded gently.

"Yes I do believe you're right Harry, alright all those who wish to join the junior Order Of the Phoenix for extra credit, go to Professors McGonagall, Lupin, Flitwick, Snape, Moody and Sprout. I am adding classes that are normal to muggleborns, such as Art, Music, yoga classes, gymnastics and P.E., we got a music schedule, but your L.A.M.P. schedule is in between break time for your fifth to seventh years, students." He said and we nodded.

"L.A.M.P., what's that code for exactly?" Fred asked and I explained that. "It's code for extended activities, Library, Art, Music and P.E.. Though in this case it's..., us as muggle raised and muggleborns, okay L.A.M.P.S. and Mione Study Hall, Music, I'm joining you in Ancient Runes class, and P.E., the rest of it is Fencing, Yoga class and extended time in the library, we got a lot of studying to do." I told her and she nodded to in agreement.

"Yeah well fencing, flying, Ancient Runes in our case, yoga and..., okay F.L.A.P.Y., Fencing and flying, Ancient Runes in our case, Auror class and yoga, since we need to strengthen our muscles and we're getting into positions that our bodies are going to hate us for later. So best to strengthen our muscles and we're getting stronger that way for our mission in eighteen months, but it's advanced potions as well." she said and I nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"Okay all houses there's going to be new additions to the school schedules starting next year, from ages third year like before to to seventh years. However, for first and second years their F.L.A.P.S. schedule is compiled to the following classes Flying, Library, Art, P.E. and study hall. For third though seven years, it's both that and Fencing, Auror training, which is extended training in every spell I'm taking you through now, Yoga classes and Library, because next year and for those joining my junior order, I need you at your best for this." I called out and they nodded.

"With third years we're teaching you by a stronger upgrade in your training lightsabers, but that year you start learning to fence and we're dressed in the equipment they have to teach it by, training lightsabers we're dressed in the tunic and pants they use in the movie. Auror training you're also dressed in the tunic and pants, leaves extra room for maneuverability. But next year being the start of the war, we're training in white magic to protect ourselves."

"But seventh year, for us, there is no seventh year guys, once we're seventeen, because that year is the start of the second Wizarding war for us. I want all Muggleborns to go under cover and train themselves, get your school books and I mean all seven years, you're training outside of Hogwarts, because we're all going to be at risk, if we run into each other, it's security questions, just all of you take cover and carry your lightsabers and wands on you." Ron called out and they all nodded to the orders as Mr. Thomas looked at our mentor.

"All halfbloods and Purebloods Ginny's age and older, your job is protecting our youngest students that year, but our year, we're going to graduate the following school year with my sister's grade level as we're dealing with the war. So seventh year, for us, is a continuation of our Sixth year, with the Death eaters taking control of the school, all of us in the D.A., from fifth year and older do what it takes to protect fourth year and younger." Mione added for him and they all nodded to that.

"What's this mean now exactly anyway Professor Dumbledore, will we get to watch our children graduate finally, once you finished school and the war? With the fact things changed, since we were kids ourselves." Mr. Thomas asked and he nodded smiling as he said it. "Once the war ends and we as the Order of the Phoenix retire the situation and abolish all blood magic rights, you all get to come see your children graduate, if you're a muggle raised."

"Yes, but with Charlie being the new minister now, he's getting you a chance to have a sneak peek of life here, before each of your kids graduate, but graduation here it not like it is for muggle school. Life as wizards is like the knighting ceremonies in your space movie, only with the wand, but here they're going from middle to high school whatever career they choose is their way of college after that, so all fifth years, time to pick your careers now of what you want to do with your life." he said and we all nodded to that.

"Deloris again I'm giving you one chance, the classes are not yours, the teachers run this school and Hogwarts is answering to my grandson now. So you cross that line and do anything to my grandson, nothing is saving you from a year in Azkaban and I mean that. You hurt any child in this school and you're spending six months to a year, behind bars yourself." Grandpa said sternly and she nodded quickly to that remark then.

"Now regarding the issue of my being a politician here, I will not tolerate acts of bribery or quid pro quo, so try that on me and you're getting arrested here at once. All types of blood are equal in my eyes, if the muggle parents of our muggle born and half blood students wish to visit our world they can through the Leaky Cauldron, just have a member of your family that is a witch or wizard with you." he said and finished with the next statement

"As I'm a family man here, my first priority now is insuring no families are torn apart by this war, by creating security questions and such now, but when this war gets worse. So with every muggleborn younger then third year, is going to be have to taught with advanced spells, to deal with the fight. And during that time, all junior order members you are to protect the youngest two age groups, understood." he added and every muggleborn over thirteen all nodded to the orders as the purebloods in the room all nodded as well.

"D.A. Members, with my trio being gone for that school year, I'm putting in place as your leaders, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones and my betrothed, Ginny Weasley. They are in charge, but next year is to add on and we're doubling in size from our previous number as of this year. All seventh years, if you wish to join the D.A. Need apply right now, and guys, get Oliver back involved as well as our alumni, from eighteen and older, we need as many as we can get." I called out and they all nodded.

"The elder order had and has the experience, we're the ones who are the junior version of them and with those words, we got to work together, but the war is going to test us with life lessons till we are back together. My friends, as the junior Order of the Phoenix, we are the future of our world. Together we can make it, if we work together, are you with me!" I said and they all cheered and nodded in response as I smiled at my order then.

"I've lost everything for the greater good till now and my family is the order and my parental gang. But I've saved your lives six times in fourteen years, I'm not perfect, but I do what needs to be done, my friends and I are the leaders of the junior organization we created?" I said and he nodded and I heard a slam on one of the tables as someone slammed their hand onto it. "What, did you think you could get away with this. I swear, if my son had died, I'd kill you myself for that!" I heard a furious voice shout out and quickly answered his remark.

"Mr. Fletchey I promise you that his actions will not go by unpunished I promise you, that's why I called all of you to the castle tonight, pre-emptive strike of the truth, before Riddle decides on mass causes of destruction in our world." I said to him and he nodded to me. "I need to see the snake and the chamber to understand this Harry." Mr. Creevey said to me. "I should warn you Sir, that pipe is beyond filthy right now, so if you don't mind."

"I'll change your clothes into something that's not going to mind more paint or anything I'm not using the derogatory terms for here." I said and our parents started laughing at that as they got what I meant then with that remark as Hermoine and I changed their clothes and we headed for Myrtle's bathroom then. "Whoa, this is incredible, it's just like the movie described it." I heard Nigel's mother say and I tried to keep from laughing at that.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." I heard and saw the painting I remembered when we started school here. "Eric this is neither the time nor place for this right now." Grandma said to him and our parents started laughing at that. "Watch out for the stairs, they like to change on you, so watch it or you're going to lose your balance." Fred called out to the muggle parents of the muggleborns and halfbloods and they all nodded to the statement.

"Whoa!" I heard and quickly grabbed Uncle Dan before he lost his as the staircase behind him suddenly moved out from under his feet and I grabbed him and yanked him onto ours then. "Nice way to keep you on your toes in this castle Albus, but this is ridiculous." Grandpa called out to him with a bemused look on his face. "All fifth years, with the war beginning the week after his 17th birthday, that year is a continuation of next school year and you're graduating at eighteen this time, okay!" Dumbledore called out and we all nodded to him.

"So no need to drop out, we train while we're undercover, and while our friends are dealing with the death eaters hijacking the school, we got to round up the the goblet and destroy the locket, diadem and goblet all at once, before we destroy the snake and yours." Mione said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah, but instead of a single rucksack, we all pack one, and 'we', you and me, we learn to stay hidden by hiding in plain sight of both muggles and the death eaters, safe houses at five different locations." I said to her smiling softly.

"They find us at one location, we turn tail and head to another and start training, but we all pack enough food for three months in our packs, money, both versions, clothes, our textbooks, I'm carrying the horcruxes and my cloak, the map and my Firebolt, you guys need to pack the brooms. But we all got more money than we need right now and instead of last minute planning in this case, we plan it out carefully this way, okay."

"Before the climax of the war ends up here, we got to go back to Godric's Hollow, I need to see my house, after we get whatever we find there, we head for Privet Drive destroy the three and then head for my manor and meet up with our parents and parental gang." I said softly and they both nodded to me in agreement. "With you learning your powers as a Pureblood wizard this late, I'm taking you through all the traditions, everything needed to survive once we get started in this war, just be careful." Dad said from behind us as Sirius finished that.

"If they attack at the wedding, never mind sticking around you three, head for one of our safe houses and stay there till we send you a message of the all clear, but pack all the essentials and call Kreacher and Dobby to you, they can be our go between during these situations, okay son." he added and I nodded to his request. "And don't worry about us or your parents guys, we'll take the elixir, just focus on never getting captured now." Mum said finishing their remarks as the duo's parents nodded in agreement to her thoughts then.

"Once we deal with the death eaters, I'm coming to report in and I'm acting guardian till you leave my house you three, and I'm reporting to your parents after you start your mission. Remus and I are acting as your contacts to your parents, we're tripling the protection spells on each safe house, but Bill, Remus, Alastor and I are waiting for you between stops, but never mind worrying about us, just focus on staying alive." Sirius added to us firmly.

"That goes double for all of us Ron, Hermione, never mind us, just focus on staying safe, sweetheart, your parents are safe with your aunt and uncle, they're safe at Potter manor. Son your mother, brothers, sister and I can take care of ourselves, you just deal with tracking down the goblet and do some investigating. Son before you say it, listen to me now, you just ensure you're never captured, and when you find the goblet, head for Potter manor and we're back together that way, okay." Arthur said and Ron nodded to him softly.

"Okay mum, dad, Sirius." We said together and they nodded to that. "Pack the tent, but we just ensure we bring enough food for ten months and we use as many spells on the tent as we can, but we should be done by Christmas at the latest, once we leave, but our code names are being given out later." Ron added and they all nodded. "Food that needs to stay cold, freezing charms, pack whatever you want, just bring enough to last a year with you."

"You can hide in plain sight in the muggle world, and eat and live at the hotels that are scattered all over England. Your safe house, if you choose to live at Petunia's old house during the situation after the ministry, we're having it running on magic and turning it into a magical version of a normal town house. But the electronics and appliances are running on magic, as is the water heater, all the charms you'd put on your tent, the house has them."

"And if necessary use the tent if you're forced to the woods for whatever reason. Just never put the jewelry on Ronald, that thing is dangerous, so with that all of you carry food, clothes, money and your textbooks and train till we see each other, but the climax is at mid spring. But to repeat what you said here, instead of up and taking off on us, plan this out and create bags for all of you, you're my son's best friend, he needs you Ron." Dad said to him and he nodded to that as he smiled softly at that as she wrapped her arms around our shoulders.

"We've come to depend on you too much Mione, we got to get to work now, we're at war, so with that we do what we did when Harry was training for the third task, we can use magic so we train as much as possible now. As to that we just move the furniture out of range and start practicing spells in the living room, fencing in the fencing room, they're having the house up and running while we're with Sirius, so that saves the needed added problems."

"Mione, I know you don't want us using that book and you don't like deception, but in a war, we got to make sacrifices. The trace breaks at seventeen, it's wizarding law, so once we start acting like aurors, we got to do this, Harry's my partner in the office we got to act like aurors now, time to take it more seriously now. As to that, just dress in your training gear, we're leaving that house open as a training center and safe house for the three of us on the go once we deal with ending things with Umbridge." Ron said and I nodded to that.

"Dad, if we're staying at Privet Drive a little longer, now that we fixed things here, I can manage the rest of the summer. So half the summer at Privet Drive, the rest at our manor. I can spend breaks with you next year as well now to. Once the trace breaks, and the war ends, my permanent residence is going to be at our manor." I told him and he nodded to that. "Alright half the summer at Privet Drive, the other here in our world, and your maternal grandparents are living with us." Dad told me and I nodded to that as we exchanged grins.

"We're adjusting the house to our specifications on the inside, so the bathroom you guys share is going to have a pool sized bathtub, a five sink set up, fresh towels and I'm adding a fencing room to the house and few things to the house, that are going to be like living in a normal muggle mansion. But you're right, if you're wanting to be aurors, you got to take it more seriously, in a war we got to do things we regret, and they go against our nature, like shooting to kill when we're in a firefight, but it's us or them son."

"Your mother, Remus, Sirius and I chose us every time, you got to start doing that now, there is no disabling, you got to shoot to kill once we separate and you three start your mission. So the lightsaber sword fight, dragon hide or basilisk hide is strong, but they'll not be a match for our lightsabers, so if they're dressed in either used the lightsaber. And once the decision is made, call Kreacher and get him to bring Ginny to you." Dad said to me.

"Ron we'll teach you some of our foods so you'll get to eat what we eat in our world, so with that in mind, you get hit we got time to help you recover, but I'm a excellent cook, Mione could you help me in the kitchen though?" I asked and she nodded to me. "With this being a reprieve, just never mind the non sugar products baby, just take your toothbrush with and make sure you use it after eating anything made of sugar." Uncle Dan added to her gently.

"At the moment this mission is going to be like our version of that space tv show show, us three on the go, but we all keep our stuff in them and once at Privet Drive, lock the door and we stay put, because the house is going be hexed after that. With the appliances running on magic, you'll get to see us in our life, but make sure nothing gets broken and secondly the house furniture is going to be the same as what we've got in our bedrooms."

"The Golden Trio, that's us, now and forever." She said and I nodded smiling as he chuckled. "You remember when we were born, I never expected the troll to be our beginning." I said and he nodded as he started laughing at that. "One adventure together, before the troll and we've become magnets for trouble since that day. Merlin, that's one heck of memory Harry, you jump on the troll and I knock him unconscious with his own club, that's brilliant."

"You ever consider that since we found each other that we've become magnets for trouble since?" Ron asked me and Mione and I nodded to his thoughts. "Yes, but we don't go looking for trouble, the trouble finds us every school year." Mione said and McGonagall started laughing at that. "Than why is that every time something happens, it is always you three who wind up in the middle of it." Severus asked in exasperation and Ron answered that.

"Believe me Professor, I've been asking myself that question for five years now, wrong place, wrong time, it's a long story, but with the fact that we got the books to prove that, I'm sure we're going to have trouble if this keeps up the next eighteen months." he said and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts as Severus nodded with a bemused look at that, as Dan started laughing at the quote as he answered his remark smiling.

"You sound like Richard Dean Anderson in dealing with a madman who won't stay dead after three encounters in eight years son." he said and I started laughing at that. "Alright don't tell me, this is another one of your action shows from the last decade correct?" Arthur asked him smiling and my aunt, uncle, sister and I all nodded. "Yeah this actor played two characters, and both were hits, this particularly one was from a show going by the name of the title character's surname." I said and Mione finished that smiling as she said it.

"He was a genius at fixing thing and creating jury rigged devices to defeat his enemies, but this quote was from his encounter with a hitman after he got drafted by his best friend during the first encounter, the episode prior to this one explained how they met. And he said this while preventing his friend from tripping over a bunch of exploding devices, though with what I seen its dangerous enough." she said and he nodded as we got to the bathroom then.

"Do I even want to know what Vernon was carrying with him, when I finally found you at the lighthouse Harry. If you and Hagrid were more than annoyed when we go to our out of there at the time?" McGonagall asked and Hagrid answered that with a dangerous growl. "He was carrying a rifle with him Minerva and I bent the business end to point towards the ceiling, before he shot someone." he said and Ron turned to me and I explained it to him.

"It's weapon with a long pointed end on it that shoots gun powder and metal projectile hexes at you." I told him and Arthur, in answer to the unasked question and they nodded as my mother, grandparents the Grangers, and every muggleborn parent listening to our conversation exchanged shocked looks at that. "You have got to be kidding, he had a loaded gun in the house, there's a reason we taught you never to play with those." Grandpa said to mum and she nodded in agreement as Dan repeated that, his eyes furious then.

"He had a loaded gun near two eleven year olds, what if he shot someone with that thing!" Dan snapped with a furious growl. "Well fortunately I yanked all but the single shot out of the firing gauge Uncle Dan, before Hagrid destroyed the double barrel." I told him. "Well I'm having him committed for all of this, he's a supremacist of the highest degree, but not race, but blood purity." Mum said with a furious look on her face at the news.

"Alright nobody panic, speech unknown, translate by thee, unleash it now, so mote it be." I said and a flash lit up then. "What was that exactly?" Dudley asked me and the muggleborns, Ginny's age and older, all nodded to that question as I refocused. "It's a translation spell, you'll hear what I'm saying now as I speak in Parseltongue this time guys, but as a parselmouth, it's for me to speak to snakes and horcruxes, I didn't know how to translate what I said to the cobra and Draco made everyone think I was the Heir of Salazar as a result." I said and the Hufflepuffs exchanged looks at that

"Rumors not helping when Ernie and his guy housemates attacked me for no reason. Yes I am his champion, but just by conquest, he wants me to steralize his house of the ideals that have turned twenty percent of it into a threat. That gift was a result of this scar, the curse hit the charm, bounced off the charm, and hit him instead, he gets reduced to nothing and I wind up with his abilities of speaking Parseltongue and this scar." I said to their parents.

"Alright kids, I'd like it if you were having a talk about this, later, once each of us are home for the rest of the week. This is just a single night so you and your parents, first and second generation, muggleborns and muggle parents, can see Hogwarts and the chamber, and my adoptive grandson can see where his parents learned it all." My grandfather said to our parents generation and they all nodded as they looked at the fourth to seventh years sternly.

"The fourth to seven years were around for the entire situation, be it Pureblood, muggleborn and halfblood, all of them were afraid me, simply because they assumed I was the Heir of Slytherin. It's not til Mione gets it next do they realize I'm not, because though I've got that ability, I'd never hurt anyone, I'm not that sadistic, I mean look at me all of you now that you've seen me use it now, do I look like I'd use it on you?" I said to them firmly.

"Alright all of you, parents of students from fourteen to seventeen, we're having a sit down talk from my house to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws everyone. Because this attitude of yours is inexcusable at the time. He saved all of you and us and he deserves more respect then this, compared to the rest of our world, while we're celebrating he had his life destroyed by being marked, with those words think about it, he'd give his popularity for one thing and one thing only, and it's what we have, a family." Molly shouted and they all nodded to her.

"All members my age in Huffepuff that attacked me after the story was told to us. All of you look at the facts now, I'm half Pureblood, I'm the son of two members of the order of the Phoenix, my mother is muggleborn, my sister is muggleborn. I chose you over the son of a follower of the man who murdered my parents, I saved the stone, so tell me does it look like I'm the heir of Slytherin now?" I called out and they exchanged scared looks at that.

"He's correct, instead of flying off the broomstick, look at the facts and for the record, if he was the heir, you're being Pureblood wouldn't save you at all boys." Bill called out sternly and they paled at that. "Thanks big brother, you and the twins are the ones I'm closest to out of the five of you now. I need your support now." I told him and he gave me a brother hug. "Yeah well you'll always have us and Charlie at your back little bro." George said smiling.

"They're not getting away with touching you, you guys have been at my back for five years George, you and Fred have been my brothers since day one. You're my in-laws, I'm not losing you to him as well." I told him and he smiled. "We spent several Christmases together, he wants to test us, time to break out the big guns now, if you're going into the open. So with that in mind just leave your initials and let us know you're fine, if you drop by our jokeshop, with the first stage of your mission." Fred told me gently and I nodded to him.

"Alright, stand by." I said and then focused on the snake on the faucet. "Open up." I said and in response the lock engaged and the chamber opened then. "Whoa." Dan said in shock. "Alright I'm going first." I said and they nodded as I jumped in and after a five minute ride landed in the pile of small animal skeletons, before catching Ginny and Mione, and then quickly grabbing Ron as he slammed into me to steady him.

"Merlin, I never wanted to come back down here a second time." Ginny told me and I nodded to that. "Not surprised honey, after those nightmares, best to face the memory and we both can move on now." I said as she, Ron, Mione and I went into a four way hug. "Thank god our families are now a trio though, but dad sees this he's going to kill Fudge, when he sees the size of the bloody snake, because I barely survived the attack by warning Penny to look around the corner first." Mione told me and I nodded to her at that.

"Yeah I know, there were clues popping up all year, I mean roosters, the spiders, all of you weren't dead, but petrified, it's simple, looking directly into its eyes will kill you, but the reflection won't, it'll just petrify you. Come on." I said and we waited till the staff and our parents were directly behind us. "You ready?" I asked and the professors, our parents and my grandparents all nodded to me as I lead them to the door.

"What the Hades happened in here?" Hagrid asked in shock and I sighed. "Lockhart tried to amplify our memories, but with a busted wand it backfired, and the blast caused a cave in." I told him and he nodded. "Stupid fool, to repeat what I said, if any of his books were true, I'd eat my kettle and I've still got me kettle." he said and we chuckled as we got to the door. "Open up!" I said and I watched as the snake lock unlocked the bolts before it opened.

"Alright Severus, you better stay with me, you're going to love this." I said as we went into and I climbed down the stairs as he, my parents, and the staff followed me and straight to the pond. "Dear god, that's the biggest snake I've ever seen. This is what's been getting around the castle, without being seen." Emma said and the three of us nodded to her. "I answered every question explaining this by tearing out the page on ancient creatures."

"It was using the plumbing the entire time, he heard her through the walls, but his ability to translate her voice, that does it finally for me when he showed he was a Parselmouth. But all of Hagrid's roosters were killed, rooster's crowing is fatal to it, we saw spiders fleeing the castle after every attack, and that's another, the film in Colin's camera was destroyed, though he's petrified, he's alive, because he saw her through the camera."

"Though it burned up the film, and finally, they found a mirror with me and Penny Clearwater, while there's was water over the floor from the bathroom upstairs and it flooded the hallways when the boys and I found the cat." she said and I finished that. "As for Justin, he saw her through Nick, but since Nick was a ghost, he couldn't die twice, in each situation it was always a very close call." I told our parents and they all nodded as Severus did a swift count of the size and nodded as he looked at my grandfathers and the professor.

"785.5 Trillion Galleons Albus, Charlie, Uncle Rick, five muggleborns, and Argus, as well as damages as Harry barely survived the fight with Ginevra, while Ronald barely missed being killed in the cave in three years ago. And it's his wand that saved them both, I'm looking at 75.5 million galleons each here and we can sell the carcass for potions ingredients, uniforms in the case of the ten and they get the rest of the carcass for profit."

"But we get a nice sized amount for this, and we need the fangs." he said and I nodded in agreement. "Dobby, get Barchoke and Griphook, I'm getting this done right now." Dad told him and he nodded to him. "That much huh, well that's enough for us to live off of on our mission, but how are we going to get around carrying that much in our supplies?" Ron asked and I nodded as I answered him.

"We're converting a quarter of it, the three of us, to pounds, but the pounds are being carried in a briefcase, and we keep that in our bags, but if we're in Little Whinging, we're going to have to go on diguises when leaving the house for food. So with you being the bottomless pit bro, just let us act on our living in the muggle world to know what to do, but we're spending the break once we get to Little Whinging in a lull as we train and master the spells and potions, while you're recovering from an injury." I told him and he nodded to me.

"We got the tiara and locket, we destroy those at Little Whinging, the Professor's clone will have to destroy the ring, and you did the diary, that just leaves the goblet, you and Nagini Harry." Mione said and we nodded as we went into a huddle. "Yes well once we get to Godric's Hollow, if one or both of us has trouble or we get ambushed, never mind defense, we're going into offense, in war we got to risk doing it, but just not by unforgivables, we're in combat mode by use of our lightsabers after that." I said to her softly and she nodded to me.

"Yes so we camp out at the woods if I get hit or splinched, once I'm halfway recovered, we head for Privet Drive, and stay there and train and study as we get used to going from training mode to full combat mode and study everything needed, but we got the fangs and destroy both at once." Ron added and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts then. "Yeah exactly, one year, but we spend one month with Sirius, three weeks on the go."

"The house is running on magic, so we live there, food, shelter, water, heating, we're safe and we start training, because we got to create our own potions and learn every Pharmacuetical potion needed, and create medical supplies, and everything else, but next summer we start preparing and then once the war starts, they attack at the reception, Mione make sure you carry our bags in your purse, everything, and we head for London for five weeks and then if he gets hurt we head for the woods and camp out for three weeks."

"Before parking ourselves at Privet drive till December and with him hiding the fake one in the lake, I'm going to have to risk it. You destroy the fake locket, but we do a recording of whatever Riddle is taunting you with and with that, you save me, we rejoin Mione and our trio is in one piece. But to ensure we pull this off right, just vent whatever you're feeling to me and we both need to get what anger we're feeling in us, out of us." I said to him gently.

"Though we're not in school, we can train, and learn everything needed, grab the textbooks for seventh year at the bookstore and learn all seven years between each spot, but we're going to be on the go for nine months." Mione said to him. "Dad, we're going to be gone from the week after the wedding till the day the battle starts, but I promise, I'm seeing to it that Dobby sees you to check in every two weeks once we're gone." I said to them quietly.

"Grandpa, can you and the Professor, as well as Nicholas Flamel, create twenty more, this way, we got enough elixir to keep our army in one piece, nobody is killed on our side, though the clones will. With the death eaters creating a dictatorship in the ranks it's going to be a long nine months, but we're going to ensure we're back at Hogsmeade in May." I added and he and Dumbledore both nodded to the suggestion as dad smiled at that idea.

"In this case, with you guys creating the stones, once the Professor's clone takes over this summer, you get to work on the stones and we can fake the situations all year next year, till we really get started in our mission. Because we're taking the original one with us, in case one of us gets seriously hurt, we're using it in our medical supplies. But once he's got the second ready that keeps him going for a long time." I said and they nodded as they got it.

"What about the occlumency?" Severus asked and I sighed. "I'm going to have to lower my shields a bit, if my shields were screwed around with in her book, it's because you pushed me to exhaustion, but with you training this time around, and we've grown closer now that mum and Uncle Dan are back with you. That should do it, but once they think they killed you, you and grandpa, and Nick, get started." I said to him and he nodded to me gently.

"Okay that's 75.5 each to my son, Ron, Mione, Ginny, Justin, Penelope, Colin and Argus. "£550,000,000 to the school, £500,000,000 to Severus for potions ingredients and the rest is split between the potion stores and the goblins." Dad said and they nodded in agreement to his thoughts, as the duo came in. "Yes you have it correct, Lord Potter, Professor Snape. We can agree to that I promise you." Barchoke said and I smiled as I said it.

"Afternoon Sir, thank you for coming, Severus gave us the total, I'd like to sell you the carcass in exchange for the skin and fangs for training Uniforns and equipment needed for my mission now. And you get my sword as soon as we're done I promise. The sword in exchange for your help, but Severus gets the venom and body parts for potions, you get the carcass and the sword." I said and he nodded as he answered me.

"It is done Harold, I will bring a check for the amount your father decided on to each of you, at the moment Bagman is in serious debt with us Goblins, as is Cornelius Fudge, he has a serious grievous against us, because we are attempting to help you, but I promise you, I will do so." he said and we nodded. "What's in the school budget, if he's refusing to pay for new training brooms to train the students exactly?" Dad asked and he sighed as he said it.

"Your property is in debt of 2.5 million galleons Lord Potter, but with this amount you've enough to get yourself out of debt, pay the muggleborns who were petrified, pay for added school supplies and finish your mission of stopping the dark lord." He told him and he nodded to that. "All parents the tuition is going to be dropped from what is currently to 75% less of what it used to be, so all good groups it's equal treatment now."

"The castle belongs to me so with those words, tuition, schooling and everything else, it's going to be like a muggle public school now, I'm adding a pool to the property, so with that, if you need to learn to swim before you start training you better do it now, because the deeper portions of the lake are dangerous. Third years, this year Remus is taking you through magical creatures, but each age group replace theory with practical now." Dad called out and they all nodded to that.

"Severus, are you taking each age group through what we learned so far, from you, Remus and the professor next year?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, you, your age group and Ginevra's age group had your training screwed around with first and second year, but Greyback is the reason I hate werewolves so much and I'll explain why later." he said and dad looked at him. "Tell me Riddle didn't recruit him, because if he did than we got to take him out, before he attacks another child, after Remus." he said and he looked at him.

"He did Jim, in fact half the werewolves joined with him, Remus is harmless when on his potion, but to ensure we don't have a repeat performance we got to get Slughorn and get him to make the potion, while I'm working with Harry in teaching him occlumency next year." he told him and dad nodded in agreement to his thoughts as he, Moody and Severus went into a huddle then looked at us and called out to us.

"Yes, alright students, once I take over the class next year. I'm take you through each subject in dark arts, first years you're learning the basics, second years it's a bit more advanced, third years, that's where Remus takes over in helping me teach you, fourth years I'm having Alastor train you, but the three of us are taking you through everything you're supposed to know, dark creatures, defensive spells now, understood." he said and we all nodded to him as he ended it and that.


	19. Angered Rants and Inspirations

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: For this chapter the group's going to ensure that Fudge and Umbridge are getting removed as they get the truth out to all the parents in school and every member of the kingdom now. As he meets the quartet for a first time now. While they're showing the parents of their friends one of their adventures and Harry's demonstration of new powers.**

 **Along with Fleamont's telling the entire congregation the Story that is focused on the Deathly hallows. Though the story is is going to same as Hermione telling it, the Junior Order get a good story, as do the youngest members of the school that just arrived in it. Before the changes in the term get started.**

 **Chapter 19: Myths, Reunions and Angered Rants**

"Harry you remember our predictions of last year, in your case you predicted were going to be endanger of suffering burns, lose a treasured possession, get stabbed in the back by a friend and face an intense fight. We ended up with all of them during the tournament and the aftermath: the burns, you faced off against a dragon and got your arm scorched and you were in a sling for a week as a result at the time, lose a treasured possession, I'm your best friend and my family are your in-laws."

" And I get taken and put at the bottom of the lake and you had to get me back, and you went through this in second year by going after Ginny first and me next. Get stabbed in the back by a friend, our tutor was a death eater and nearly kills you and finally you ended up in a big firefight, and that's your facing off against Riddle in the graveyard." Ron told me and I nodded to that in agreement as I said it to him.

"I know, and though you were angry, we made up, you're my brother, your family means the most to me Ron. Just say what you're really thinking, because the frustrations of the mission when undercover are going to get to both of us, once we're in the woods. We can blow off some steam by sparring that way till you calm down." I told him and he nodded and pulled me into brotherly hug and I tightened mine around him then.

"Harry I understand how this feels." I heard from Ernie and I turned around at that. "You know, have you lost your entire family, had your life destroyed because of a prophecy, had been sent to live with a trio of muggles that are as close to death eaters as you can get. Nearly lose your adoptive family, ten times in five years, huh, have you?" I asked him with a dangerous growl and he swallowed and Mione and Ron moved next to me.

"Well I, uh..." he started to say as the outburst of five years worth of anger and resentment shot through me and I started yelling at the members that did not understand. "No you don't understand, your parents are alive, you have a family, I was orphaned, my life destroyed by a single bloody prophecy, you didn't face riddle and nearly lose two members of your gang, you didn't have to face off against this snake."

"And destroy the first piece of his soul and nearly lose your wife and sister when doing it, you're not suffering from fainting spells when around the dementors, because you haven't lost anyone. And you didn't see a friend murdered in front of you, see your parents souls and face the bastard that took them away from you. So don't say you understand, because you can't. I've lived a hell you haven't and you treat me like this."

"Why exactly, because I survived the curse none of your relatives did, you pompous prat. Who stopped Riddle from getting the stone, who saved the muggleborns and destroyed this snake, who saved three people from the dementors, and with one strong amount of the patronus charm and who faced Riddle a second time and is now traumatized for life because of it?" I snarled and he swallowed as I finished with a dangerous look.

"It's me, I saved the stone, I saved your arses from the snake and nearly lose my wife while doing it, I save my brother, sister and godfather from the dementors and I lose the man who could have cleared my godfather while doing and I have to see a friend be murdered in front of me and face off against the bloody bastard that killed him, my parents, Bertha Jorkins, and the muggle caretaker and to top it off the ministry."

"So with that your thoughts on all of this are not needed, you're acting like a certain brother who shall remain nameless at the moment. But I have everything I ever wanted back finally and to keep it that way. Keep out of trouble will you please." I said and the rest of my order all nodded to the request as my parents sighed at the outburst then.

"Hey mum, with the fact you're taking over the house next, is there a way to make the charm even stronger than it is already till I break it the week before my 17th birthday?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded. "Yes, but I'm enforcing the charms Albus put on the house and we're creating the house to our standards. For the next two years, you're home is with me and your family and it's time it was returned to you."

"So with us back, you're getting the family life you deserve now, you and Dudley are joining the summer teams and everything else. Also you and the kids around the neighborhood get to be true friends now, with Vernon insuring you're not getting that true friendship. Here's my first lesson sweetie, but do unto others as they do unto you. I'm insuring you both get plenty to eat, but I'm working from home now."

"So I'm teaching your brother and I'm an at home mother till the war ends from here on in now." she said and I nodded to that. "This is going to be wizard, this is all I wanted a true family life at home every summer. I can train, I can study, I get to be with you now, and I get to grow with my powers finally, because nothing it holding me back either." I told her and she smiled at that as she gave me a hug as my father smiled at that.

"Dad, in addition to the sparring room both for fencing and wands, can we add an indoor pool and a quidditch training room, a track around a school gym. Like we decided we're melding both worlds together, so in order that do that we add things to the Dursleys old house that do that. And I'm a seeker, I need to train for the games between seasons?" I added and he smiled at the eagerness in my time at my being with him and my mother again as he answered me.

"Sure thing son, you may win the championship this year, but Hufflepuffs Nate getting the house championship cup, this year with Cedric back. And summer plans starting from when you come are going to be you're getting homework done early and then spend the rest of the summer just fooling around, but half the summer at Little Whinging, and the rest at our manor later on. This way Dudley is getting the chance to be in school and we got a normal high school set up for him and you at our house." he said to me smiling.

Looking at the carcass, I thought it over and then felt my shock go through me as it hit me. "Demeter, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades, fire, earth, air and water, of course, okay: Hufflepuff/Demeter and Gaea, Gryffindor/Poseidon and Hephaestus together, Ravenclaw/Zeus and Athena together, Slytherin/Hades and Cronos together. Why didn't I see it before, if we were looking at our conversation with the Dursleys we'd see this sooner you guys, when all of our classes have mythology mixed into it and we're wizards."

"As to why it's because Ancient Egyptian is the big one here, ancient runes, astronomy, divination, Magical Creatures. Four classes that are connected to the gods of all three cultures, said classes that are all part of the elective classes for us eighth graders to high school students. And to top it off they gave vital clues to stopping our monsters in every classes, so cats are guardians of the underworld." I said and and trio looked at me.

"What do you mean Harry?" Luna asked and I explained that. "Our world took the Greek and Roman myths very seriously and it was the same for the gods, but I think if we're getting closer to the war, than the planets are aligning themselves into a line. Every class in electives could be considered important now, divination: predicting the future. Next class, Ancient Runes: we're studying every culture's syntax and written word, three, Astronomy."

"That class has us studying the stars and planets, so Betelgeuse, Orion, Andromeda, Sirius, you see a pattern here. And finally care of magical creatures, the screwts were based off of the over sized scorpions in the Perseus legends. Fluffy, Cerberus, centaurs, satyrs and the like. A basilisk, if she'd been a Gorgon, you just helped me save every kid in the school board having cracked the code and it's because you take her head the body disintegrates."

"I bet if we check the stars tonight the planets are angling closer together into a straight line, Professor Tralawney is acting as our oracle of Delphi, The headmaster is acting as Chiron and we're, as his students, Demi-gods. So what else could it be, if they had created a book series off of our counterparts that go by our other name, Seamus, So what do we call the offspring of a Pureblood and Muggleborn?" I asked and he covered his eyes then.

"Halfbloods, the Titan war, if those stories are true we just landed in the middle of our own version of it. You think the prophecy went from normal wizards and straight into a Titan war Harry?" he said and I nodded. "Yeah exactly, though if second year proved anything it's I'm part Demi-God, as are all of you, we just got characterized into different houses here, by our skills and personalities. Us Gryffindors wound up with Vulcan and Neptune."

"The Ravenclaws ended up with Jupiter and Diana, Slytherin ended up with Pluto and Saturn, so who does that leave if they lost a member of their house and said member happens to the first casualty of the next Titan War. When he was trying to save me, before he got blasted last summer?" I asked and she sighed. "Demeter and Gaea, Hufflepuff. They, or rather we, don't get the recognition they deserve, but his murder just rallied all of us together now." Susan said and I nodded to her as I looked at the basilisk with a sigh.

Thinking things over then I looked at my fellow brother lord and smiled. "I think it's only fair that the Hufflepuffs get their chance at glory next semester, you lost your chance last summer, well it's time for you to get that chance now. The Quidditch Championship may be ours, but house Championship that belongs to you, so guys give it your all and it's time to work over time now." I said and they nodded smiling then.

"Fire, Earth, Sky and Water we work as one, but let's just ensure the Death eaters don't do anymore damage." Cedric added and I nodded in agreement before I realized it then. "Mione, you realize this thing is like a gorgon though here with our going over Roman, Greek and Ancient Egyptian myths at the moment. I mean think it over, looking directly at it kills you automatically, but looking into a reflection doesn't, it just turns you into a human statue instead of to stone like in the Greek myths, but here's the added touch."

"Clash of the Titans, you're a bookworm and you go straight to library, but books and cleverness, who's the goddess of Battle Strategy and she's one who decided to possess you and she's Medusa's reason to hate Perseus so much, she was in love with this God and he's the god of horses and Earthquakes, his rivalry with her is why Ginny and Cho are fighting over me." I said and she smiled as she got it. "Athena, you destroyed one Titan, and now you got to destroy another by use of using the spoils from that kill."

"Buckbeak, Dragons, Thestrals, Centaurs, great what's next exactly, because twenty percent of the monsters in the myths are running loose in our world." Bill said from behind us and I nodded to that. "So with that, I just did what nobody else could do, simply by gaining the knowledge of battle strategy and wisdom, never look directly into the eyes or that's going to kill you, and Fawkes took care of that by blinding her. Before I turned my sword into a celestial bronze sword to destroy horcruxes." I said and he nodded to that explanation.

"And there's your mother's and my brilliance winding up in you cub, fact of the matter is you're right, in Riddle's eyes Lilly was giving birth to a wizard far more powerful than he was and in his eyes he had to destroy you, just to reign supreme. But in five years you've shown more power than all of you kids together, simply because you got the best characteristics of all four houses together, you're the alpha male and you're leading the rest of the Cubs into battle by this." Remus said smiling and I nodded to that as I answered him.

"Alright let me guess, you were named after the brothers in the Roman mythology, Romulus and Remus?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes that's it exactly, my little brother was named Romulus and my parents named me Remus, but the Lupin should have been a bit of tip off to you. Lupin, if you change the in, for an 'O' you got the word Lupo and that means wolf. So Remus John Wolf to put it gently, and you're my cub." he told me and I nodded smiling.

"In between training can you, Severus and the professor act as my tutor though Remus, the three of you are the classes I need the most to ensure I pass every single class during my OWL's?" I asked and he nodded as Moody answered that. "We can son, in your case the three of you together need the most training, because of this mission, but though you went on a few hints, you're acting like an auror and detective and that's what a top student does."

"Yes you're the leader, but you, Ronald and Hermione need to combine your strengths together to survive on this mission, but once you're on your own, never mind stunning you must shoot to kill or neutralize them. You never had to kill but starting from today, you're about to lose your innocence now. Boys listen to me carefully, during a war there is no middle ground here, it's just us or them, in order to survive you got to see this as us."

"Your parents, the order and I are determined not to lose you kids, we've protected you all our lives now it's time you learned to defend yourselves. You got the D.A. started off I'm training you kids to be aurors and in this it means I'm taking you through everything Crouch pulled last year, but this me is the one you know. So we just work with what you learned so far and we move forward from there, and this was the very conclusion to it as well." he said and I nodded as he left his hand on my shoulder as Flitwick and Sprout looked at me.

"Lovely, we use so many Greek and Roman references in our world, this one never crossed my mind honey, I didn't see that coming, you just played the part of Persues in second year, why didn't I see that coming." Professor Sprout asked and I sighed. "It's because the castle was so loaded with tension and fear that none of us put it together then. To answer your second question if I'd been Perseus for real than I'm a Demi god here."

"I survived the spell nobody else could, because I've temporarily been turned into a Demi God by my mother fourteen years ago, but it's only going to last till I destroy every single horcrux, than after that I'm mortal again." I told her and she nodded to that. "And Hades is running loose as a power hungry hypocrite hell bent on turning our world into hell on earth at the moment, for gods sakes here." Dad said in aggravation then.

"Get ready you think it's bad now we got eighteen months before the trouble really starts dad." I said and Molly looked at me. "Alright so where do the quartet come into this exactly?" she asked and I sighed. "If they were in the big three, Rowena would be the heavens, Godric earth and water together and Salazar is the underworld. With that fact in mind, fire and earth and we're dealing with pyrotechnics and repeated spell's and explosions."

"But considering I tamed a Hippogriff, that makes my point that I'm the grandson of the god of horses here in addition to dealing with leading a pride of lions, a flock of badgers and Ravens, I've just turned into the alpha of this pack in leading my version of the order, though we're in training at the moment." I told her and she nodded to that. "Well the pack just quadrupled in size since you told us that truth to confirm he's back cub." Remus said smiling and I chuckled at the term and title he called me by.

"I didn't get a good look at you when you were changing, but do you look like a normal wolf or a wolf the size of lion?" I asked and he smiled as he answered me. "I'm a wolf the size of a lion when I take my potion, but when I don't I look like whatever monster they created on that werewolf movie." he told me and I nodded to that. "Alright with that in mind, once you take your potion, best to stay fed and you shouldn't be stuck in your office during school hours, to deal with this I'm treating it the way dad and Sirius alway did."

"You're my papa wolf, I'm your cub and I'm ensuring you stay strong and like your normal self by my keeping you company till its time for curfew this year and next year." I told him and he smiled at the news and gave me a hug. "You really, honest, don't mind, that I'm a wolf son?" he asked and I shook my head. "No Uncle Remus I don't mind, you're the first I found after I started third year and I needed you then and I need all three of you now."

"You, Arthur and Sirius gave me the paternal care and love I needed, but I have all six of you now, I'm happy now, I can really change and become who you want me to be now. But you lost your chance to watch me grow up, I think you should get that chance by my keeping you company when on your potion, and your condition doesn't hit you as hard now that I'm always around you now." I told him and dad smiled as he said it to him.

"He's right Remus, without us you aged faster than normal, but now the three of us are back together, and you have me and Flower back, you'll be able to act your age again. Instead of life as the old Marauders we got the new Marauders and Dan is part of part of our group, alright test check, Dan, Severus, Arthur, honey, come here." He said and they and Severus walked over to his side as he put his hand out and the sextet put their hands on of his and a flash of light lit up the room and the three of us exchanged looks.

Looking at Dan I saw a patch of six different families on his new cloak with our family symbols on them and smiled. "What the devil, why am I wearing a cloak guys?" Dan asked and I explained that. "You're protected by our families now, you've just been initiated into our group Uncle Dan. The cloak is meant to indicate that, to the death eaters, you're protected by our parents and their friends." I said meaning myself and Ron then.

"Alright Mione, Dudley exact maneuver, we got to do you now, Nevile, Cedric, Luna, Susan, Daphne, come here." I said and sextet moved to our side then and I stuck my hand out as he, placed his on top of mine, before she put her's on top of mine before Dudley his on top and the quintet did the same as several jolts shot through us and a bright light lit up the room as she and Dudley had cloaks bearing our familial symbols on them and he smiled.

"Well I'm officially part of the wizarding world now. This is my home and we're changing my old house into a wizarding house soon enough, this is going to be great now. I'm being home schooled and I can learn everything I was supposed to learn years ago." he said and I nodded to that. "The cloaks, if we were living in a normal world, are meant to symbolize you're from a noble family, which you are now Dudley." Dad said to him, smiling gently.

"So in the muggle world, I'm from a very strong philanthropist family and we're well known, but in the wizarding world, we're a very influential family and in his case, he's just survived the curse that killed twenty to fifty people in our world. So we, as a family, are going to be even more influential than we are already, with the fact your father is now the minister of magic?" he asked and dad nodded to him smiling as he said it to him.

"Yes, but you are my son now Dudley, I'll teach you everything you were supposed to learn that he denied you and you've got new friends within our world now. But I'm terminating the friendships with the parents of your gang by pretending I'm Vernon and removing you from the boarding school. As to that this way you're living at home and we're teaching you through magic, and regulating the excess levels of sugar in your system this way. But your life is going to be ten times better now." Dad told him and he nodded to that smiling.

"Never mind the aunt and uncle as well honey, we're your parents now." Mum added and he nodded as she pulled the two of us and we went into group hug. "Merlin I waited fourteen years for this and now I get that chance to have you back mum. Mum do you think if I had that check up just as he's getting the address at the time, it would turn the entire series obsolete?" I asked and the quartet all nodded to me gently.

"Yes, if I'd invited you over to my house for a play date just as he got the coordinates of your cottage and you'd been at our house at the time that would prevent the entire story from coming true at the time son. Though if Severus warned us that would prevent it further and you'd grow up knowing me and Severus as your uncles." Dan told me and I nodded to that. "Fourteen years too late, but that's okay, I get that chance now and I get everything I ever wanted back finally." I said to him and he pulled me into a hug and I tightened my arms.

"So with that, my lady, create a route to the shrieking shack without use of the whomping willow, that's the secondary door, but create a passage from his office to the shack please." I said and I felt the cave shake for a minute, before hearing her voice answer me. **"It is done master, the passage covers areas that the quartet never put into the map, so he's safe from being seen by the students when it's time for his changing."** She told me and I nodded to that gently as he smiled as I looked at him then.

"Three aurors in the school and you and Severus, that definitely helps now. You're also all members of the order of the Phoenix and that's added protection with us getting ready to start junior year next." I said and he smiled at that. "Well at the moment best to keep that map on you and show it to us if there's trouble son." Severus said to me and I nodded to the orders. "Confiscation two years ago but at least this time I'm reporting to the six of you if there's trouble, alright all muggleborn, halfbloods, and Pureblood students fourteen and older starting from Ginny's group to the Weasley Twins age group."

"For the next two years leading up to when we have the war here in the school, I want you all to remember that though he seems the type, he's just working under cover this whole time when Riddle places him here as the new headmaster understand. And I mean that, he's my mother's best friend, you've seen the way Mione, Ron and I are together, well he, my mother and Dan Granger are us as adults, he's trying to protect us for our parents."

"So if he starts acting like a death eater in two years don't take it seriously and I mean that, alright." I said and every kid that was in the room with us then all nodded to the orders as they looked at the way our parents were crowded around him smiling then. "You three are the adult versions of our golden trio?" Cedric repeated and they all nodded to him. "Yes, Harry was me, Lilly is Mione and Ron happens to be Dan."

"As to that, that's why they hit it off this fast, they're us as teenagers, though they're across between us and his father's trio, as to that, that's why they're constantly getting into trouble for doing the right thing here. Dan's my best friend, she's my sister, so whoever hurts her, if they're a death eater are getting vaporized now." he said and I hid a smile. "Unfortunately the minions of the underworld just ticked off the Wizards Severus and with that in mind."

"As to that I'm the great grandson of Poseidon, Riddle is the son of Hades and guess what's going to happen if I can't stop him, because we got his monsters running loose in the forest here and are standing guard at Azkaban right now. Considering I just destroyed his version of the Kraken second year and nearly killed myself while doing it so its par for the course here at the moment." I said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Don't remind me, you nearly gave me a heart attack second year after you and Ron came into my office looking like you'd gotten into a firefight in the classroom that night cub." McGonagall told me and I nodded to her. "Sorry Professor, were the spells I was using to prep for the third task what you were going to teach us Professor Moody?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, last year was meant to be auror training at the time, so I could keep you alive, in case you ended up in the tournament. Sirius did you recommend they run through auror training before that at the time?" he asked and Sirius nodded to him.

"Yes, after he reported to me that Crouch was dead for some reason, I gave him the riot act for wandering off on the grounds after hours as did Hagrid and your double and believe me we were all beyond annoyed he's getting this reckless when in training at this at the moment." he told him and dad looked at him. "Whatever you told him you took the words right out of my mouth Sirius. Young man at the moment with situations like this you need to be prepared and remain vigilant and with that what in hades were you thinking here."

"Why did you let your guard down, because that's a good way to get yourself killed with several death eaters running loose on the property. Now next term and next school year I want you armed, with both, at all times along with your cloak. Whatever Albus would have told you this summer I'm doing it for him and I'm not kidding, you pull another stunt like this anf you're grounded for two weeks, understand." he said and I nodded to him gently.

"Yes Sir, it won't happen again, I promise. I'm working over time now to train here and next term is going to be a heck of a lot better now that we can do both in class again finally." I told him and he nodded as Remus smiled at that. "Mine was practical three times a week and theory only twice in class James. Though I think Alastor did theory once but practical four times a week, if he'd been teaching here." he said and Moody nodded to that.

"Indeed, I would do practical four times a week and theory once a week in class, because to repeat whatever you told Umbridge, how is theory supposed to prepare you for what's out there son." he told me and I smiled at that. "I think I took on your personality a bit too much. Nice to know I took to your personality this quickly Professor, if I'm your star pupil now and I'm only fifteen." I told him and he chuckled at the remark as he answered me.

"Yes well with four years dealing with the dark arts yourself son, you understand how dangerous it gets better than anyone here, because you're a junior auror and been dealing with the criminals on your own and I'm very proud of you as well too, nicely done son." he said and I smiled. "Thank you sir, did you ever get to see me when my parents went into hiding?" I asked and he nodded to me. "I did yes son, seeing you like you are now."

"I never been more proud of you, you've shown the caring, courageous dedication to protecting your peers that most adult witches and wizards never show when they were your age. To be honest having you as my latest star pupil, is like seeing your father when he was your age, as to that, I may be a bit hard on you boys, but I'm insuring you're ready when you, Ronald and Mione go on your mission later." he said and finished that smiling.

"As to that, once the mission begins and like Sirius said, with us faking each murder, William, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley and I are waiting for you between stops you three, just like we decided to confirm its us, ask security questions if we arrive at each of your safe houses, because we're keeping you updated while you're busy dodging snatchers and death eaters later." he said and I nodded as I answered him as I looked at them, Hagrid and McGonagall.

"Why do I feel like there's more to our bonds if I'm getting this attached to you and the others I've met so far now now, and it's only been six months since I met the real you, and eighteen, since I found Remus and Sirius. While meeting Tonks, Kingsley and the others I met the night you guys sprung me from Privet Drive, after meeting Charlie and Bill, because I'm running into connections to my family?" I asked and he smiled gently as he said it. "Good word for it little brother." Bill said with a laugh and he chuckled as he answered me.

"Because the bonds you have with each of us are growing every day now that you met us as the secondary order, what with fifty percent of it being bonded by adoption, parental bonds and betrothal now. We did this on purpose so you had the chance to meet us as your parents closest friends, aside from Sirius and Remus, while Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie are bonded to you because of Ginevra, the twins and Ron." he said and McGonagall nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Indeed he's right honey, with creating the second order we knew you needed a link to your parents and started choosing members that used to be part of the original order, before choosing members that have a link to your life as it is now. And Dan and Arthur, as well as the rest of your new group leadership parental group are now the updated version of the order of the Phoenix now." She said and I nodded to that as I answered her.

"So who do we report when it comes to patrolling the school later and training our group exactly?" Ron asked for me and Dumbledore answered that. "With me going on near frequent missions to find horcruxes every other week, you report to your head of house, Alastor, Remus and Severus, Ronald. You three and your order are the junior version of us and this semester and next school year..., alright bronze ten come here." he said and the sextet moved to my side along with Ron and Mione as he gave orders.

"Starting this coming semester, if you have to get a message to me, if I'm looking for a horcrux, put it into a code and the rest of it if she crosses the line and tries to use the cruciatus curse on one of you. Hermione trick her into thinking I've got a secret weapon in the forest and lead her out there, because her hatred of half breeds is getting her arrested and she's getting lifted by Grawp, before getting arrested by Ronan and his herd."

"And secondly though she's acting as a ministry representative drive her crazy till she gets so paranoid she and Fudge land themselves behind bars. Frederick, George, I need you with your brothers and sisters, you're the oldest of the ten of you. Like your parents said stay with them, if it takes destroying the prophecy you do it, just ensure they can't hurt the octuplet." he said and we nodded to the orders then as Sirius added on to that.

"Son one of other thing: he's going to plant an idea that he's got me in your head, but before you start panicking, call me at headquarters first, she tries to interrogate you under veritaserum and the cruciatus curse. Put the wording into code to Severus and I'm creating a double of myself, before we join you at the ministry next." he said and I nodded to the orders as I looked at the multitude of muggleborns thirteen and older.

"As to that, each group reports to their head of house, as I'm the leader, I'm reporting directly to Professors Moody and Dumbledore now, alright." I said and they nodded to me. "Nice touch Harry, alright, Alastor, you better do my job for me here in the school, with near infrequent missions looking for the you know what coming up every other week. As if that's not enough, we got seventy members of the Phoenix and the return of every member of the original order of the Phoenix back, so with those words in mind here."

"I need you and the heads of each house to patrol the school. James, and Sirius are back at the office, but as are Frank and Alice once fully recovered from this infliction. So Kingsley, you, Dora, Alastor and Remus are here, the kids need you more here in the school than out there and frankly. With Charlie being the minister, he's going to suggest this anyway, so I'm doing it for him right now, but..., we got 140 members, both generations."

"So with that in mind here I'm stationing ten members here in addition to my staff and with that, I feel better, knowing that half of Harry's paternal quartet are here in the school at the moment." Dumbledore told him and he nodded to him as they all nodded in agreement to that. "Got it Albus and I'll take care of it. Severus you and I need to teach him occlumency, but don't press too hard, he needs to rest in between jolts okay." Moody told him gently and he nodded.

"So we, as muggle parents, can relax slightly, knowing we got members of your group taking care of our children while they're here Professor?" Mr. Thomas asked and he nodded as mum answered that. "Yes and don't worry Rick, my friends are skilled warriors, we know what we're doing, your children are completely safe now I promise. But with the fact you got copies of the Halfblood Prince expect that story to result in several mishaps."

"Because the war just started for real, you can view these as a way to monitor life in our world with your children here in school. Now kids I'm not taking chances, but you want to talk us, I want those letters in code, and secondly every muggleborn fourteen and older, once they pull a hostile take over here in our world, get under cover and start training. Once the war reaches the school and the battle begins reconvene in the room of requirement." She said and every kid from Ginny's age group and older all nodded to the orders.

"Are you just choosing now to lead the muggleborns Flower?" Sirius said and she nodded. "Yes, Riddle started on his act of blood supremacy, thanks to me and frankly I'm showing him that we all got a right to live in this world, sorry to say this Severus, but I'm a mudblood and I'm proud of it. We shouldn't be treated like this, because we're born from non magical parents, we're good witches and wizards and with that we deserve our right to live in this world." she said and they all nodded in agreement with her thoughts then.

"Oh boy they really ticked her off now." Sirius said and dad and I both nodded as she looked at every muggleborn from her age group and from our generation then with a firm look on her face. "Though my husband and I got take fourteen years ago, we, as muggleborns, deserve our right to live and exist in the magical world. And we're fighting for our right to live and exist, but not from annihilation, but from tyranny and persecution in our world and we will win the day. Let's show them we're as good as they are." she said and they cheered as the younger muggleborns looked at me smiling.

"Why does that sound familiar exactly?" Dudley asked me in a low tone and I looked at him as I tried to keep from laughing. "Bill Pullman said the exact same thing in Independence Day, Dud, mum just altered the wording. Mione you see where you get your personality traits from here, mum is you in twenty one years." I told her and she nodded to that with a laugh as Justin, Colin and Dean nodded. "Well if it take showing the death eaters that we're just as good as they are, in blood equal rights, I say we take it to the max Harry." Justin said to me and I nodded in agreement to that thought.

"At the moment, we got a lull here before the real trouble starts Justin, so with that we got a lot of work to do here." I said and they nodded in agreement to that remark. "I think your mother started something, I've never seen the muggleborns like this before Harry." Ron said and I chuckled at that. "That quote she just gave was from a movie that came out five years ago, it was another space epic, but these aliens were like locusts."

"Destroying humans so they could consume every natural resource that was on the planet, but the weakness in their defenses was their computers, because it just took a computer virus to break it. Which is where the laptop came into it, the scientist that did it was a skilled technician and he undermined the defenses with a simple computer virus, before they destroyed the ship that was in orbit above the planet." I told him and he nodded to that.

"Was this movie just before they created that tv show you told me about?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah it was like nine months before, the show was created in ninety seven, but the time frame was from was eighteen months after the original trip. Their source of space travel was by use of an oversized metal ring that took you to different planets and the actor she and I mentioned, he's the star of the show." I said and he nodded to me at that.

"I should warn you that the first episode was R rated for nudity, so I'm going to have to censor it so I can drag the series into the dormitory, so the ten of us can watch it later. You get to watch the shows and movies we like and we're bringing back books that you'll like." Dean added and he, Seamus and Neville all nodded as Mione, Dudley and I started laughing as she said it for me. "Alright we'll go into this later guys, but now isn't the time for this." Mione said laughing as she and the girls exchanged smiles then.

"Alright dad said starting this year we could drop certain classes next term, I'm dropping astronomy, history of magic, care of magical creature and divination, but I'm replacing divination and Care of Magical creatures with Ancient runes and muggle studies next term. Alright so I'm with you in your class and Ron, Neville and I are in muggle studies, I just got to update the books in that class." I said and she nodded to that in agreement.

"Seven classes and three break periods, if I'm the captain it's practice twice a week and training three time a week Ron, Ginny. Neville take care of the girls while we're gone." I said and he nodded as I felt my pocket started buzzing repeatedly and I yanked the map out then. Looking at it I saw Alice and Frank Longbottom and smiled as I saw the circles moving around on their own. "Dad they're back, that's the entire family, let's go."

"The Longbottoms are back to normal, I think they got a double dose to neutralize the spell completely here Madam Pomphrey." I said and they all nodded to me then. "It took three doses while you were a in recovery to heal your injuries honey, because the fight nearly killed you when you were eleven." Professor Sprout told me and I nodded to her. "Fatal or near fatal injuries in wizard training, life in this school can get dangerous."

"But it's a challenge and I wouldn't give this up for anything now, in fact I get to be like all of you now and I'm going to ensure our world is safe now, but changing the rules here. For muggleborns and halfbloods, we grew up with a normal muggle world, and our worlds separated till today with my grandfather acting as he is and with that. It's time to show the death eaters that the other groupings are as good as they are." I said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"How dangerous does life in this world get, if you weren't dealing with these tossers exactly?" My grandfather asked and I chuckled. "The same as life in a normal high school and middle school campus. But like in normal wars life goes on grandpa, we try to carry on, but we just get a bit more on the alert and with these tossers running loose get ready you're going to be expecting repeated progress reports from my father."

"The last war has everyone beyond paranoid and the bloody tosser nearly destroyed everything that our parents held dear, this time with the fact I raised the alarm straight to the professors that gave a pre-emptive. Now we begin working at getting him out in the open so my proof of claims become clear to fudge finally, before our added plans get started here." I said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Riddle was hoping Harry wasn't going to raise the alarm straight to the professor, because Albus is the only wizard he's ever been afraid all these years. With the fact he survived the encounter in the graveyard that blew their chances of catching us off guard." Molly added to him and he nodded as she rested her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry mum, I'm going to protect her with my life, she's everything to me.."

"The girls are my entire life now." I said and she, Dan, Xeno, Amelia and Lord Greengrass all smiled at the wording then. "Hey Harry I think you created a harem here." Dean said to me. "Watch it you wiseacre, now isn't the time for this." Mione said as she and the girls started laughing as he shoved me in the shoulder and I looked at him playfully, as his father exchanged looks with mine as he said it for both of them.

"Alright guys, you're not doing this on the staircase with us this close to you." Mr. Jordan said to him quickly as our parents all started laughing as I shoved him in the shoulder in response for that remark. "Good idea, at least this slide isn't like that that slide in the Simpson version of Dracula, when he made the mistake of yanking the lever and got trapped downstairs in the basement." Dan said and he started laughing at that.

"Hey dad, with Grandpa now the minister of magic can we rearrange the rules of training during the summer, so we can stay caught up, because I lost two summers to study, until Sirius scared them into it, before the order brought you back?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, but best to get your homework out of the way once you come home son. This way you got more time to hang out and I can take you through your training."

"With school letting out in June..., Albus when are you getting Slughorn exactly, because we're moving to the manor when you do that, so with him spending the night or a week at the Weasleys just drop him off and he can flue home a week later." Mum asked him and he smiled as he answered her. "It's going to take a month, but he's probably hiding out, but we're acting out the fight between us if the Dursleys still lived there." he said to her and she nodded smiling, as we got out of the chamber.

"Don't get me wrong I'm one of his alumni, but learning he's got me back, it's time he does me a favor by telling us how Riddle got that information, love you're going to have to use my and Sev's abilities in advanced potions. Thankfully he's more than happy to accept students with exceeds expectations. But for the nex few weeks, when we bring Sev's book out of hiding and with that..." she started to say and then smiled.

"Sev' give him yours, your fifth year book, for the rest of this semester he can train with that as a study guide and it's like you, Aunt Eileen and I are right there training him ourselves in potions class, all those potions we created and perfected the formula, he's learning from us. Mione I know what you're thinking young lady. But in order to get Slughorn's and realize he's got my abilities in class."

"Than he's got to bend several rules and break five others, just to get ready for the war. In a war there are no rules, just a lot cheating by the bad guys, so to even the playing field we have to cheat at times ourselves. Love, as your parental quartet, we give you permission to use the potions book." she said and I nodded as Arthur and Molly looked at Ron. "Indeed, Ron you have our permission to study by use of his potions book."

"Your older brothers have done this, it's your turn now, break a few rules, you can train by use of a study guide, and you and Harry need to prepare for your mission by use of this potions book and and everything else. Fred, George, take care of your brothers and sisters, you're in charge when in school, just stay here, please stay here, if Umbridge intends to usurp her authority, just drive her as batty as you can get." Molly said and Arthur nodded in agreement to her opinion and the twins nodded.

"Dad, how long did it take to create the stone exactly?" I asked and grandpa answered that question. "Ten months Harry, why exactly?" he asked and I explained that. "To make this work, you, the professor, and Nicholas, must begin work on another for the order, we can have it ready by Halloween, and that's yours, we take the original and add it to our medical supplies and you spend ten months working on three more."

"So by the point we do battle with Riddle, the duo and I are fully trained, and we have nothing to worry about, because all of you: the Grangers. Dudley, my parents, my paternal quintet, theirs parents, our friends, the order, but all if you are always on the elixir, you're immortal till the war ends with the battle of Hogwarts. We just pretend that all of you were killed in the fight and then reveal you're still alive."

"But everything I ever wished for lies with you, I'm not losing it, you, this time, now that I just got you back, so to prevent that, all of you are on the elixir now starting today. Ginny, my Ginny, the same goes for you, Luna, Susan, and Daphne, you five girls are my entire life, I'm not giving you up. We're under age, so we got to go to back ups, new rules now and that means one for you." I said and they all nodded as she answered me.

"Whoa wait, who is she to you now, if you're saying that Harry?" Justin asked me and I smiled. "She's my girlfriend, and I'm getting ready for the next step, the step that brings our families together as one." She told him and he nodded. "I hear your intended remark little brother and that's fine with me Harry." Bill said as he smiled at the news as the trio thought it over and grinned in delight. "Us too Harry, it's fine with us." Ron said, smiling at me and the twins nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Ron, your jealousy is no longer needed now and I can guess who caused this as well, and he's standing right in front of us." Dudley said with a firm growl as I heard an answering remark regarding to his statement. "No matter what you say, you're still just a liar Potter." I heard and turned to the voice as Percy was standing there. "So in your eyes nothing changes huh Percival, will if you feel like that still and forever."

"You can forget about coming home anymore, oh wait, no you can't return at all, you've been banished from the burrow and you're no longer a Weasley." Neville said with a warning growl then. "In deed, Percival until you get over your pride, nothing changes in your circumstances now. The family magic will prevent you from crossing the border into our house." Arthur said with a stern tone as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want Percy?" I asked with a stern growl and he looked at me. "To determine why you decided to have my family throw me out on the streets." he snapped and Bill wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Well if you need to know that, it's because we don't take lies like this at face value, he's come close to killing himself five times for our family, your baby brothers and sister, as well as dad these last five years."

"It doesn't matter to us, he's got a link to the dark lord or he speaks Parseltongue, to us he's just Harry Potter: star quidditch player, protector of the innocent. Son of the great James Potter: hero of the Gryffindor quidditch team, Auror extraordinaire, son of Lilly Potter: Charms and Potions expert, one of the kindest and most caring muggleborns you could ever meet. The heir of the Marauders, the creators of the Marauder's map."

"And starting today heir of the four houses, he's Gryffindor's heir by blood, the trio by conquest. As mum said, he got us into his tax bracket, because your former boss gave him, Mione and Ron his entire live savings. Harry go ahead, show him." he told me and I nodded to him. "I do believe you need a swear on Magic spell to prove the truth of claims and with the fact I'm now heir to my family manor, and I'm free of the Dursleys now."

"I can do magic now, but it's supervised magic under my parents watch and the professors, but I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor by blood, and to Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin, by conquest. That my ability for Parseltongue was gifted to me to find and stop Lord Voldemort, that the pains in my scar are from the leginimency of Tom Riddle."

"That Sirius Black is innocent of all charges and Peter Pettigrew is still alive and was hiding in his animagus form as Scabbers the Rat. That Barty Crouch broke the law by helping his son escape and Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, is back. And the stories of which I present to everyone in the British magical world are true, so mote it be." I called out and my wand flashed and then smiled coldly as I finished.

"Expecto Patronum!" I called out and my parental quartet appeared as their animals and he stumbled back in shock. "There's your proof Percy, I've been telling the truth all this time. By insulting me, you just insulted your brothers and sisters, so you think they're hopeless huh, or they have no ambition, look who's talking here, you're ambition has cost you everything and all for what exactly, a rank as minister of Magic."

"Well good luck in getting into that position, because you're a blood traitor and the death eaters are never going to allow that, they choose their own kind as minister. As to that and until you get over your pride. neither I, nor anyone in your family, have anything to say to you, as of today." I said with a firm growl. "Thank you for the demonstration Harold, that was very good now." Mad-eye told me smiling and I grinned at him then.

"Learned from the best professor, and I'm lucky both of you are training me here in school all three of you are the best at what you do, Uncle Severus, can you help with protecting Mione though, she's still being targeted by the death eater Trio?" I asked and he nodded to me as he gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Well I'd say that sums up all the confusion with our government labeling you this way little brother and with that."

"Mum, dad, guys, Ginny, you okay?" I heard a voice call out and smiled as Charlie Weasley showed up then. "Hey bro good to see you again." I told him and he smiled. "You too, whoa, wait, don't tell me, you and Ginny as well?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah we just got together today, but I have a question for the five of you now, with the fact the truth just came out now, but here it is. Guys, I love your sister with al my heart and I want to be with her for the rest of my life now and with that in mind here."

"With your blessing guys, I'd like to take her as my betrothed." I said and the quintet smiled in delight. "We would be honored Harry, welcome to the family." Ron said smiling. "Yes, welcome to the family honey, I was waiting for you to say those words." Molly said smiling and I gave her a hug and she wrapped her arms around me. "Welcome home son, I'm glad you're my new son." Arthur added as he gave me a hug smiling then.

"Thanks dad, you were the first, before I found the duo, but my family is right here now, I'll protect her with my entire life, you have my word." I told him smiling and he nodded. "As the oldest sons and boys in the family, Charlie and I would be honored if you married our sister Harry, you're what we wanted for her anyway." Bill said, smiling then and Percy looked at him in shock as he objected to that remark as he said it, with his face red.

Before he could though Dad called out. "Dobby!" he shouted out and with a crack my elf appeared then "Yes Master James?" he asked and grandpa smiled. "Could you get the family rings and bracelets, the youngest grouping to my age group." he said and he nodded and disappeared. "Winky!" Ron called out and she appeared automatically. "Bracelets, rings?" Mione repeated and I smiled as I got it as I said it to her.

"Yeah the bracelets are for you girls and the rings are for us, guys. You're wearing a family bracelet meant to indicate you're my sister now, Dud is my brother and it's locking you into wards of my house Mione. As for the ceremonial rings, first comes betrothal, than engagement, and finally marriage, Ginny is getting a betrothal ring, it's our, a muggle's, version of a promise ring or bracelet." I said and she nodded to me, smiling.

"Yes Master Ronald." she said and he smiled. "I do believe you remember Percival, or I should say Weatherby, your former master chose us to be your new masters and mistress, by giving you clothes and you're now working for us now. So better family, better life and we're going it the same way Harry chose for Dobby: five galleons an hour, weekends off and total freedom to choose now." he said and she smiled at him.

"I will not have this man dating my sister!" Percy snapped and Ron moved in front of him, looking at him as he crossed his arms, he said what the sextet were all thinking "Yeah well that choice is no longer up to you Percy, you're banished from the family, the quartet and I are in charge now. She loves him and wants to be with him, we're not arguing, they're betrothed, and that is that. And for the record none of us would have turned on dad, Harry, let alone the professor, because of money or power."

"To us family comes first and he's gotten us into his tax bracket, the men you worship, their tax bracket. He's everything you're not, we broke the rules, sure, but it's always for a good cause, uh let's see: 150 points lost, we gained them back and ten more by preventing Riddle from getting his hands on the stone. Parseltongue, he's using it to track down the horcruxes and we destroyed one and saved our sister and his future wife, you realize that she and I didn't want to be your first sacrifices down this path."

"Ginny wasn't being your first sacrifice down this path, I'm not getting painted with the same brush you painted yourself on Percy. Aside from that we have the money now, Uncle James split the child support checks between us and the Longbottoms, and Crouch gave Mione, Harry and me his life savings and we've each give £45,000,000,000 to mom and dad, mine is an added £50,000,000,000,000, so we're in their financial bracket now. We can buy new clothes, afford what they can, but we're blood traitors.

"As for Sirius and Buckbeak, he risked expulsion, by breaking the law, as Mione and I did and we saved Buckbeak and Sirius and he's innocent. he's a better man than you ever could be and its because he's selfless, you want the truth, here read this, regarding what happened last summer to Cedric, that's our proof." he said, throwing the fourth book at him and shoving it into his chest with a force hard enough to knock him back three feet as Ginny wrapped her arm around me.

"Game's over Percy, I'm wearing the pendant and crest of the founders of this school, it belongs to me. My grandfather is your new boss now, so you better watch your attitude or you're out of a job here." I said with a growl and he yanked his wand as I summoned it to my hand. "You can't beat me Percy, I'm five time more powerful than you are now. Accio Harry Potter books 1,2,3, and 5." I called out and the quartet flew into my arms.

"Sirius is innocent, your bloody rat is a traitor and a death eater, Riddle is back and I barely survived it, and these men right here are my quintet now. So again, until you think through your behavior young man, your mother, brothers sister and I have nothing more to say to you from this day forward. You're banished from the burrow young man." Arthur said as he finished my sentence as he looked at him. "Dad, mum, please, don't do this." he said and they shook their heads then as Molly said it for both of them.

"No Percival, what you've done is beyond cruel, I'd rather have your father like he is then be married to a bastard like Lucius Malfoy. Your brother and his friends, Albus and the Potters have just insured we're financially secure, and we're like them, and the noble house now. But that's the power of love, friendship and loyalty, we're family we take care of each other, and they've done that for us, he's my son-in-law now."

"You want us to choose sides, we choose the Potters and Albus. The Order Of The Phoenix, we choose our family, and until you think through your pride and what this has to your family, our family, you are dead to us." she said to him and tears started falling down his face as he nodded as turned and left the lavatory. "I know this was for the greater good, but I can't believe I said that." she said sadly and mum nodded.

"You did what you had to do Molly, he turned traitor because of greed, lust and pride and it destroys him, your children are much stronger than he is. Once he works through his pride than he's allowed to return, but not until then, you have me, Lilly and Emma to talk things over with and our families are the trio we're supposed to be, along with the Longbottoms, Bones, Diggories, Blacks, Tonks and Greengrasses." Dad said to her then.

"Alright again, son, Ronald, Mione, during the search for the other three horcruxes, I want you each to create a bag, and study in how to hide in plain sight, I'll teach you and Mione that, Harry and my stories are like you remember. So this way you can live like a normal wizard, if you plan to hide in Little Whinging, that's the second safe house and once there, long the door and stay put until we sent you a message."

"Sirius is waiting for you at Grimmauld place, but until school starts during 7th year you're living with Remus, Dora and Sirius at Grimmauld Place. So stay under cover, and whatever you do, don't the pendant on, or say his alias, he's going to jinx his alias, so just use his real name of Tom, or Riddle. Sirius, if you and Remus could train him both at Grimmaild Place and Privet Drive, I'd appreciate it, but the third stop."

"Mad-eye, Bill and Kingsley are waiting to intercept you and we do confirmed check ins this way. I know you're worried about us, with Albus, Mad-eye and Sirius supposedly dead, but we can take care of ourselves, and we're all taking the elixir, we'll be fine, but between stops, it's security questions, just train in hiding in plain sight, and if you need to contact me, use the mirror, understood son." Dad asked and I nodded to his request.

"Sure thing dad, I know with the elixir you'll be fine, but I can't help getting worried about you." I told him and he and mum moved to me while the Weasleys and Grangers did the same for Ron and Mione then. "We understand son, being away from us and never knowing whether the death eaters took us away from you scares you. But listening to the radio like that when he's wearing the locket, it's enough to cause a fracture."

"But listen to me, with us in this decade and you're the one hunting down these things, us adult wizards are fully capable of taking care of ourselves. This is what it felt like in the last war, but you're never losing us, and once the summer starts and things begin, we'll be a proper family, but you must stay strong until then. Your training Occlumency starts soon, from this day and forward, you never have to worry."

"You're never losing us again, we promise." Dad said and I nodded. "I love you dad, mum." I said and they smiled. "We love you too son." he said and they pulled me into a hug and buried my head into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, shh." he said and rubbed my back. Hear his words of encouragement and love, I was determined to never lose anything else I loved and I was going to train myself to be the best now.


	20. 20: The Longbottoms And Battle Practice

**Return of the Potters**

 **Disclaimers: The Harry Potter stories don't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

 **Warning: With this chapter the old order and the new order work out the details as they and the D.A. start preparing for their mutual partnership now as the D.A. gets started on their training.**

 **Along with Fleamont's telling the entire congregation the Story that is focused on the Deathly hallows. Though the story is is going to same as Hermione telling it, the Junior Order get a good story, as do the youngest members of the school that just arrived in it. Before the changes in the term get started.**

 **Chapter 20: The Return Of Longbottoms and The Original Order**

As we headed for the great hall, I looked at my friends. "Professor the day she reported the Firebolt to you, if you'd just given me the chance to ride it, with you, Madam Hooch, grandpa, Professor Flitwick and Uncle Remus watching me, we could have determined it was not dangerous that way. And if I'd just shown you the map that night. Sirius would be free and I'd be spending the next two summers with him." I told McGonagall and she nodded and she crossed her arms as she answered me then.

"And frankly I don't really care if he was a werewolf or not, he's my uncle, my father wolf, I had a link back to my parents and I needed him all year." I added to her and she, and Remus, both nodded as he rubbed my back as Sirius smiled at my terming it then. "Now that you say it like that you're right dear. Granger, simply jumping ahead like this in decisions like this does more harm then good. As to why the death eaters were doing a divide and conquer technique on your trio, to make you weak." she said to her gently.

"That's what Riddle does, turn us against each other so we'll be weak, easy prey, which I might add is what that dream menace we told you about, always did. The last remaining members of their street ended up in mental health and the second female lead put it like this, we start turning on each other we lose our strength we get weak. So to prevent that we work as one." Dudley said and I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Nice comparision Dud and you're right, he's exactly like Krueger, Riddle and Pettigrew drove a wedge between us in third year and it takes the truth to come out by my godfather they had it in reverse all this time. If I'd been smart I'd have suggested we check out the map and we get the truth that way." I said and she nodded as I finished as I looked at Mione sternly then as I said it to her.

"It gets better, the reason their bond was so strained is because she was going prefect on me the entire time when I wanted to act my age, and enjoy the term. What's the loophole in getting through the dementors and going to the village here exactly. If one of the faculty members was adoptive family." I said and dad looked at her sternly then. "It's the adoptive or surrogate relative taking them to the village themselves."

"And on a field trip as well, the shrieking shack was a good enough excuse to tell you who he really was and is too. And if it helps regarding this then us telling you a few added things about your past and why. And when you put it like that, that's another case of 20/20 hindsight I wish I remembered. You didn't care I was an animagi and it was the same for Sirius and your father, Remus was your father wolf." McGonagall said to me.

"So if you'd taken me yourself, before I found out the hard way regarding Sirius, the truth would have come out sooner and I'd have him back the night Pettigrew tried to escape the tower when Amy took off?" I asked her. "Yes and excuse me young lady, does the word 'en loco parentis' mean anything to you at the moment. The in place of the parent role happens to be Remus, Albus and Minerva young lady, yes you're a student."

"But when we send you kids here, the person in charge of you when we're not around are the faculty and your head of house. If Remus chose to act as a tutor, it's because he was his adoptive uncle, he and Minerva are the only ones with rights to Harry when in school back then and with his parents back now. It's up to them and them only, what rules he's to live by as a minor." Molly said sharply and Mione swallowed at that.

"You just read my mind mum, fact of the matter is I was ready to throw that fact at her and get Remus involved by that point. You were right when you said I would be happier with not knowing the truth and I would have been if she just relaxed at the time. The twins gave me a shot at freedom and it was by the map and I mean total freedom, because the map gave the truth now." I said and dad nodded as he said it then

"Excuse me, Remus was a prefect, and he never would pull this type of stunt, and neither would Lilly, if we were sneaking out, he went with us, if we had a maniac running loose, he wouldn't throw the rule book at me at every turn. Besides with us as Animagi now, we could easily take apart the murderer. Especially with the fact they didn't have a wand when the wands are confiscated once you get arrested by the auror squads."

"Son let me have it, just was her prefect mode exactly, I gave you that cloak so you could enjoy your school year." he said and I nodded. "To her it always went back to Sirius every time Ron and the twins gave me a way to enjoy things. If I remembered Remus was my uncle, he'd could have taken me over the village and I was under parental supervision with the duo." I said and Remus smiled as he answered me.

"And I would have gone with you three so you had protection in case a dementor flew into the pub." he said and my head of house nodded. "Having Remus protecting you all year would have worked better than just letting the dementors run your life. Or living in fear we had a traitor on campus and Sirius was the supposed murderer. And if not him, I would have gone with you to the village." Minerva said and I nodded to her gently.

"I wish you bent that rule of playing favorites at the time, because our bond was at the range of a grandson and grandmother. To the point I needed you most at the time, but that's part of the problem now, she was acting like Percy all term. Sneaking out by use of a family heirloom, no Sirius Black may attack me, enjoy using a map created by my father, the great James 'Prongs' Potter and friends created and he and the duo gifted to me. No turn it in, because Sirius Black maybe using it as well and finally my broomstick."

"I want to fly, because I lost my broomstick in the last competition, no Sirius Black could be trying to kill me that way too. In everything I tried to find a chance to enjoy myself that term, she always shifted it back to Sirius, how he was dangerous and trying to kill me. She decides to nearly have me expelled when Ron suggests using my cloak to get to Honeydukes and from there Ron is ready to turn her over to Remus finally."

"And the fights over the bloody cat were beginning to get to me as well, and I found solace and solitude in Remus's company. Before around my father wolf, re-establishing our baby/uncle bond and we started growing even closer as a result. Till finally, when I found Peter on the map I immediately turned that information into Remus first. And he and Sirius told me it was the other way around and got him to reveal himself to us."

"If the duo had given me the map at the very beginning of the school year, I'd have found Peter immediately turned the map over to you, told you where exactly in the school he was hiding and I'd have gone auror then, and saved two lives at once anyway. With the bloody dementors running loose on the property. But too little too late. Fresh start now, I saw the trial sentence regarding Bellatrix and Crouch junior."

"Well with dad training me himself during the summer, you, professors, doing it during the school year, I'll reach your level in the side of eighteen months. But for the next eighteen months to two years, before our mission, I need you to teach me everything about our world, so I can get buy un-noticed now when I'm hiding in plain sight later." I said and they all nodded to that gently as dad answered me.

"Uh huh, okay listen to me now young lady just because you're a student doesn't give you the right to treat my son like this, with Sirius supposedly considered the traitor the next possible choice was Remus. His mother and I named Alice and Sirius his godparents, but if they're not around the parental responsibility goes to Remus. With that in mind, you should have left his wanting to have some fun to him."

"And with that fact in mind, Remus is his uncle and fourth legal guardian, what goes on regarding my son is his responsibility. Remus did you decide to do my parenting for me at the time when you were teaching here at the time?" he asked and Remus nodded to him. "Yes I did, when I found him wondering around the school that night, I decided to cover for him and then let him have it, for wandering around in the middle of the night."

"But that's when he said he saw Peter on the map at the time. But as this moment with Severus and me here, we can take care of it, alright boys and never mind rules regarding being allowed out after dark. Minerva, I'm acting as your deputy house leader as of now, the kids need me more here than out there right now." he said and she nodded to that smiling. "It's best if we each have a secondary in charge of the dorms here anyway."

"So head of house, deputy head of house, acting as an R.A. And the prefects are junior R.A.'s for each dormitory, so depending on who's a neutral and who wants to volunteer from the order, we got enough, so four heads of houses, four deputy heads and each house has two prefects." Mum said and they nodded in agreement to that suggestion. "Ours is covered, with me, Mione and Ron, so that takes it to the trio now."

"I'm acting deputy head of Gryffindor tower now, so you need to talk to me, just come straight to my office alright." Remus said and the seven of us all nodded as the twins did the same thing as Sirius looked at my grandfather then. "What's that mean in muggle exactly?" Dudley asked and I smiled. "If we were at a normal boarding school, he's an R.A., grandma is the head of the house, he reports to her." I said and he nodded to me.

"Nice, so you're the R.A., Minerva is the Senior R.A. and they run Gryffindor tower, so prefects, R.A., senior R.A., got it." he said and I nodded as Severus hid a chuckle as Sirius looked at him and my grandfather. "Severus is head of Slytherin, so we need another adult covering for theirs." Dad said and he nodded as Severus looked at Uncle Bill. "Bill, you mind about getting involved?" Severus asked and he shook his head.

"That's two, I'm doing Hufflepuff, Professor." Dora said and Professors Sprout and Dumbldore both nodded. "Alright then I'll take Ravenclaw, but that's all of us, alright, pay attention all members of the D.A., starting now you're going to have the four of us as your deputy head of houses. So we're acting on your parents behalf, so any trouble that comes up that is enough to get you in trouble we're dealing with."

"At the moment the war just barely got started and with it, we're tightening down on your safety." Kingsley called out and we al nodded to that. "And you get into another blow out with the junior death eaters and the person who started it is getting detention for a week and we're not kidding. We're the Order Of The Phoenix, they're death eaters, and we're not sinking to their level." Dora said and they nodded as I smiled at her.

"Nice timing sis, as it is, with you guys training us that helps speed up the training now, with mum and dad at home. I've got the five of you training them and us with them, to pick up the slack." I said and she smiled, before she could answer I heard an off kilter singing and the guys and I started laughing. "She's at it again, I don't know why she keeps doing that, she can't even sing." Seamus said laughing and the trio and I nodded.

"She's been doing that since we were your age kids, such as it is, we don't have the heart on telling her to call it quits here." Mum said smiling at his remark and we nodded smiling to her. "So how often did you hear her doing this exactly, Aunt Lilly?" Neville asked and she chuckled. "It's nearly every opening night before classes got going, but whatever happened your third year after you got here, we dealt with it to and as result."

"Charlie Deacon blew up the curtains on his four poster after she broke the glass this time." Dad said and we started laughing at that. "Regarding Buckbeak, was that part of the training as well dad, I mean, he thought of me as his main owner. Just after I tamed him in addition to Hagrid." I asked and he nodded smiling. "Yeah it's normal, but Hagrid was right, you never want to insult a Hippogriff, or you're going to get hurt."

"Draco's arrogance and bravado resulted in his getting hurt, but if that's in these books, it's enough to clear them both here. Your mother took all the extended classes, but after the first few lessons it was after the crystal ball that she decided enough was enough. And dropped that class, and since she was muggleborn that also got dropped, but everything else, she did great." he said and I nodded as I looked at my mother smiling.

"Hearing Remus talk about you guys like that, the night of the first attempt to catch Peter. I..., I wanted to see you in the ways they kept talking about you guys. I never wanted my fame, I just wanted you back, the duo back in my life and everything else I lost. That's all I wanted, you five back and my life in our world the way I wanted to be seen instead of my legend." I told him and he nodded as he gave me a hug at that.

"When I'm not here, Alastor is in charge as acting headmaster of the school, but he and the quartet are in charge of thing along with your heads of house. Harry, if I'm not here you report to Alastor and the quartet from now on, along with Minerva and Severus. You're the leader of the D.A., so you have the added issue of insuring nobody does anything too reckless now, understood." Dumbledore said and I nodded to his request.

"Yes Sir, but at this age the job gets dangerous and after all these years, I don't go looking for trouble, but the trouble finds me every year here." I said and he chuckled as dad answered that remark. "Yes and you get that from me son, as to that, enough of the reckless actions this coming term from now on. When not in school I'm training you and with my being immortal expect the firefight to get out of hand that year."

"Though at this rate, though I got in trouble for pranks, you get into trouble doing the right thing here. But that's no excuse for hitting you with a bunch of false misdemeanors, when you're simply trying to protect people." he said and grandpa nodded in agreement to his thoughts as Sirius looked at my grandfather then to go into it. "Yeah well at the moment we don't go looking for trouble." I said and the duo finished it with me.

"The trouble finds is every school term." We said and they nodded. "Yeah well to repeat what Emma said, why is it that every time something happens, it's alway you three who wind up in the middle of it. Whatever you told their parents you're right, had your mother and I seen and heard half the stunts you get yourselves into. Than we've would've had a heart attack by this point son?" Dad asked and I sighed as I said it.

"I'm not sure, and we've been asking ourselves that question since day one, dad, as it is, I never asked to gain my fame, because of something like this. And all I wanted was you back now and now that I do, I want a normal teenage life as a wizard, every summer normal vacation, a normal school term. I want to be seen for my skills in quidditch, a star combatant in D.A.D.A. and the son of the best auror duo we have."

"That's it, that's all I want, as you said provoking a teenage wizard is like poking a sleeping dragon. And you're just asking to get cooked that way, but this way with the books you're learning every word and deed that your sister and her husband, as well as Marge, did to me for those three years before I told them that Sirius was a wizard cop. But I didn't know you were one or that mum's best friends were my professor."

"Let alone the father of my best friend and adoptive sister, so how do you suppose the entire town is going to take it when they re-read these books. And see the child abuse and neglect in a completely different way now?" I asked and Anelia answered that question. "It's enough they're going to be ready to skewer those three, because they learned about how many times you save our world." she said and I nodded to her gently

"Dad I recommend we change our passcode to something connected to our group now, or just have Amy act like the Ravenclaw tower and go to questions for admittance into the dorms now. Because that explains why I broke in so easily, having the passwords lying around you're just asking for a real murderer to break in that way." Sirius said and mom nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Better idea here is we choose a new way to get in, so who likes to read muggle stories exactly anyway. Like say anything magic, we mix the cultures, so one week is muggle, the next magical and we go back and forth from there grandma." I said and McGonagall nodded. "Alright starting the week you return to school, it's going back and forth in our house. Remus, with you being the deputy head of house now."

"I want you to send letters to our entire house, regarding the D.A.D.A. books and the new password into the tower. Students remember we're going to tightening down slightly for your own safety starting now. But boys you have the job of driving Umbridge crazy starting now, understood?" she asked and the twins nodded as I looked at my brothers. "Fred, George, mom's right, but we can just fake that scene in the story actually here."

"So if Rowling already wrote that portion of the story and..., wait that's it, we need the books now, come on." I said and they nodded as I looked at the piles of the first four books lying on our table and called out. "Accio, Harry Potter books five and six!" I shouted out and they flew in through the window as the parents of my class exchanged bemused looks as the Finnigans went to it.

"Aunt Minerva, you got the Hogsmeade permission slips. With the fact the guys signed, it's our turn now." dad said and she nodded smiling as she flashed them up and he and mom signed them and I smiled. "Well that just made it completely legal, I don't have to worry about that anymore, but I'm the son of a former prankster. But I'm just saying this now, but though we can enjoy ourselves now once again here."

"There's rules that go into it, but we don't bend them till we completely break them, unless it's for a good reason everyone, alright!" I called out and my classmates all nodded to that. "Yeah and..., what the heck, Crookshanks what are you doing here?" I heard a surprised shout and turned around to see my sister's cat following us around. "Crookshanks did you use the floo to come back with us a bit a go?" I asked and he meowed a yes and I looked at her as she started laughing at that.

"For gods sakes, first Tibbles and now Crookshanks, what's next exactly anyways." Mum asked as she started laughing and dad smiled. "I'm not entirely sure, but at the rate this is going we're asking for trouble now. Although you're my adopted daughter Mione, we got to get used to this now." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as we got into the room. "Good grief it's freezing in here right now." I said and then heard a call out..

"Somebody better close those windows, the temperature drop tonight up here in Scotland is 25' degrees out there and let's start a fire in the fireplace to warm up the room." I heard Mr. Finnigan call out and we nodded as we magically closed the windows and dad called out then. " ** _Luminous Solem_**!" He shouted as a fire started then. "Well now I know where my parents learned it all and I'm being taught at their alma mater no less." I said smiling and my parents age group started laughing at that.

"Alright wise guy, watch it with the teasing or you're in big trouble." Frank Longbottom said with a chuckle and I walked to my godmother and uncle. "Hey Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice, it's great to finally see you again." I said and she smiled at me and pulled me into a hug tightly. "God my boys, have you grown, I'm glad I got you back now." she said and Neville smiled. "Well I'm letting Bellatrix have it for this, I'm proud to be your son."

"I found out the truth too dad, mum, Peter Pettigrew is the traitor, he sold us out, which is how they came after us and attacked you mum. He did the same to Aunt Lilly and Uncle James, his worthless hide meant more to him than our entire family dad." he said and Frank nodded angrily. "Sirius was innocent, it's been in reverse this entire time?" he repeated and Sirius nodded as he walked over to them. "Yeah Frank, it's been in reverse, James ordered me to, if he sold them out, to find him and bring him to Amy."

"And he, after killing twenty Muggles, cut his finger off, turned into his animagus, which is a rat, and took off down the sewer line in Godric Hollow." he said, before I heard a loud explosion. "Whoa!, whoops sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" I heard a member of my order shout and I turned and called back to him. "Alright who did that exactly and are you trying to break a window?" I asked and Dean shouted back to me from across the room as he and the rest of our fifth year class started laughing at that.

"He was trying to do Bombarda, but do it non verbally, he just packed too much power into the spell, and to answer your second question it was Justin, Harry!" he said and I nodded as my leadership group and I started laughing. "Nice tension breaker there, but you keep that up you're going to burn the place down guys, cool it already!" Ginny called out and I finished that that remark as she and I started laughing at that.

"Guys I have more ability to control it, because I've begun training in non verbal spells, you try that and you're going to blow up a window or table, so hold off, will you. And I'm not kidding you guys, stop screwing around and relax, we'll get to that once school starts in two weeks, but just wait till we have the trio training us and we can go further in D.A., but wait on it will you please." I said and Remus added on to it as he exchanged looks with Severus, Moody and Flitwick and I knew they were trying to hold it in then.

"Alright before you start screwing around with spell's like this non verbally we got to get it under control before you blow up the wall or break a window, and don't try that twice Justin." Remus said as he and the adult order started laughing at that. "For merlin's sakes here, are you trying to break a window here Fletchley, because that's a good way to do it." Professor Sprout added to him as we heard another explosion.

"That was me this time Professor, I didn't mean to do that." I heard Hannah call out to her and I covered my face at this as I started trying to get my laughter under control as I took charge then to say what our mentors were all thinking then with a bemused look on my face. "Alright guys listen up everyone, as I said with eighteen months till we reach legal age here and can use magic freely I'm just saying this now."

"But this is a training program and we're students so with that, facing this in the real world is not like school, in school you make a mistake and you can try again tomorrow. But out there in the real world, where you're watching a friend or loved one getting taken down or seconds away from death. You won't understand what that's like till you face it yourself. As to that its time to get serious, with our mentors involved in this."

"Everything in these books you saw the truth about, I've been changed forever, because of the latest fight last summer and with that. To survive, you have to focus, you have to be prepared and you have to remain vigilant. And with that in mind, I'm having Professors Moody, Lupin and Snape supervise our training sessions while I'm working one on one with you. But this no longer a game you need to get serious."

"So remember we we work as one, we win every battle, at odds with each other and it tears the team and friendship apart. So with that in mind we, the four houses of Hogwarts, have to work as one and join together to survive." I called out and they all nodded to me as my parents smiled at that as I looked at our parents. "With us out of school at the moment you better get your kids under control."

"You too professors your students are getting a little too eager to live up to my legend now that I just revealed I'm everything they read about." I said and the duo both nodded."Alright before you start screwing around with non verbal spell's wait till I teach you to get this under control, students, now stop screwing around please." Flitwick said again as we exchanged amused looks. "Harry I think you started something here."

"I wish you hadn't shown our students how to do this, because if they're trying what you learned so far non verbally, it's enough they're going to break a window or blow something up next here." McGonagall added to me with a bemused look on her face at this. "Yeah, but at the moment the ones needing advanced lessons are Mione, Ron and me, and we're getting ready for the search, but having my peers trying it this is soon."

"It's enough they haven't mastered the control or the discipline to do it, it's like carrying a real lightsaber, without the control, discipline and maturity you're going to either hurt yourself, or someone else. At the moment, I'm the chosen meant to bring balance back to our world, but in order to do that, we got to train, have patience and work together as one." I said and the faculty smiled in pride at my wisdom then as she answered me.

"Yes you're right on every count dear and I'm very proud of you my cub, with the possibility of Draco becoming a death eater. I give you permission to use any means to protect yourself and your peers, even if means slightly dark Art spell's, you have to protect yourself. And I'm throwing out the fact you had to hurt him just to protect yourself." she said and Severus moved to me at that as he dropped his tone.

"Harry, listen to me, instead of use of sectumsempra, I recommend you use the cutting curse, it works the same way. And instead of hiding the book, keep it with you and we can pretend you used the cutting spell, but it's just twenty points loss for sparring in whatever room the firefight broke out in, okay." he said and I nodded to the orders. "Speaking of which, how is he able to train this way when he's only fifteen exactly?" Frank asked and Severus answered that with an amused smile.

"With the fact we got his parents and grandparents back, he's exerting himself into his training and is working on controlling it, watch this, Harry Patronus charm." he said and I nodded as I focused on my first happiest memory and that was when we won the house cup and shouted out the words. "Expecto Patronum!" I called out and and my parental quartet appeared in their animal forms and they nodded in shock.

"Wait it gets better Aunt Alice, Uncle Frank, I'm in training to be like the four of you, Professor, leginimency." I said and he nodded and I closed up my shields as tightly as possible then. "Leginimens!" Moody shouted and I felt a knocking on my inner door and shoved him out of my head so hard he got thrown onto the table. "Whoa, that's amazing son, you're doing great Harry." Sirius said smiling and I nodded grinning.

"Merlin, I'll say you're turning into a skilled auror and you're only fifteen son, that's really good for a first start." Frank said in proud amazement and I nodded. "Harry, Ron and I are partners dad, we're all taking the same classes together, so we can be like you, an auror trio, once we're at the academy." Neville told him and he nodded smiling

"Academy, you guys are Junior aurors now son?" Frank repeated and we nodded. "Yeah Uncle Frank we are, our families created an alliance with each other, but the ones that are. Are the seven noble houses, and Professors Moody, McGongall, Dumbledore, Weasley, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt and Granger, but the twenty of us decided to combine together now." I told them and they nodded to that.

"My cousin saw us for what we are now by several demonstrations and he's thrown his parents and old ways out of his life now as a result. But we just brought back my parents Luna's mother, Cedric and 80% percent of the original order, while my friends and I decided on training." I added and thry nodded as she said it. "What the Hades is going on here exactly, if our kids are doing spell's like this Remus?" Alice asked and he grinned.

"They're the teenage version of us now, but they're in training Alice. James and Lilly are back, as are Fabien and Gideon, And every member we lost has returned from the dead. So our order it twice the size it was before, while our children are acting as a junior version of us now." Severus said to her and she nodded. "Is that the you I remember when we were kids Severus?" she asked and he nodded gently and she smiled at that.

"You and Lilly fixed your bond now Sev?" Frank asked and he nodded. "Yes, I've got my sister back, but I'm working undercover Frank, Alice. Last summer was beyond traumatizing for him and he's being affected by the dementors regarding Lilly and Jim's murder. He's also now seeing the Thestrals as well as a result of Riddle being back." he said and they nodded to that explanation as I smiled at him.

"Professor Ro-test, you were the true dueling champ at the dueling club, I want to practice with you." I said and he nodded gently as I got into position. "Hold up, let's get these tables out of the way. Alright everyone pay attention now, this is going to be like what we're teaching you now, I'm a master duelist so everyone watch and learn." I said and they smiled as we bowed to each other and he got us started as I dodged one blast.

"Are we seeing this the way that the professor was acting in that duel against Lockhart?" Justin asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but I've fought against a true dark arts genius to the point that I've had enough training, but with him being a master duelist, next to Professor Flitwick, I'm being trained by the three best combatants in training now. As to that, that's what you're about to see now." I said as I focused my attention then.

And fired at him as it started going back and forth, before my shot knocked his wand out of his hand and it landed in mine. "Yes I'd say you learned plenty now Harry. Nice work, that's really good." Severus said with a proud smile as I bowed to him in respect. "Sir we can do this every day if we need to now, this way I'm ready by the time we leave." I told him and he nodded in agreement to that as he looked into my eyes gently.

"Remember in order to make sure that they don't know what spells coming from you, say them nonverbally now. That's my first lesson and two if you don't want to get hit don't stay in one position for too long." he said and I nodded to that. "Like being a police officer, you don't want to get shot, take cover or just don't be where you wind up getting hit." I said and he nodded as he answered me then, before dad did it for him.

"Yes exactly, evade or go on self defense, just stay focused and relax, also don't let your guard down or you're going to get hit." Dad said and I nodded as he finished that. "I take it you found that out the hard way dad?" I asked and he nodded as Severus changed subjects. "Like you told them, I'm going to have to pretend I'm still with with Riddle, but I'm doing what it takes to protect you now Harry." he said and I nodded to him gently

"If this is you now, I can't wait to see you in two years Harry." Ginny said laughing and I smiled at her gently. "Don't worry love, I'm back to being the me you know and you are my biggest reason to fight now." I said and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I swung her around, before I set her down. "I love you Ginny, my Ginny." I said and she smiled as she answered me. "My Harry." she said and I smiled.

"Well I have everything I ever wanted back, and I'm throwing myself into my training, it's time we stopped screwing around and really get to work. Grandpa, could we change that rule slightly regarding under age magic, the lightsabers I created are meant to act like the blocking spell, so you fire a hex at us and we block and we get stronger that way." I said and they nodded as I looked at him, before seeing a bemused look on Dudley's face and knew he was trying to keep from laughing.

"Mum, dad, I want to see you guys at it now." I said and my parents nodded as they took both sides of the table as they started sparring and I watched the spell's going flying back and forth for fifteen minutes till one knocked my father's wand out of his hand and into hers. "Alright you two, your turn." dad said and I nodded as I looked at her smiling. "You're just as good as I am love, so with that, we let loose now."

"To be like our parents we have to stretch out and let go completely." I said and she grinned and nodded as we got started as the spell's started flying I clocked it to thirty minutes, before she got the upper hand and my wand went flying finally. "Alright the round goes to my daughter and nicely done, you two. You keep this up and you're going to be just as good as we are now." Arthur said to us smiling and we nodded.

"Don't worry dad, I'll take care of her, you have my word now." I told him and he nodded to me smiling. "I couldn't ask for a better son in law now Harry, you're exactly who I wanted for her now. This coming Christmas is going to be even better now that we have your parents back now son. But our families are a trio and you're all that matter to us, so with that and like we said, when we hit the day of the wedding if they crash it."

"Never mind us, get your stuff and get out of there, we can protect my daughter, but you guys just go, alright. We have two of the horcruxes destroyed, but we have to find the others and destroy them. That's your job now, find them and destroy them, at the halfway point, becausewe're meeting up at your parents house. And you report in, before things hit the battle here at the school." Arthur said and I nodded to him at that.


End file.
